Crimson Fires
by KittynMina
Summary: AU. Yusei gives up studying abroad to come home to New Domino and attend Duel Academy while Team Satisfaction take the Black Rose Witch under their wing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Brand new fic in a brand shinny new AU. Yays. And because I like screwing with Yusei, we're working on the theory that Yusei's dad handed Yusei off to Rex just before Zero Reverse and Rex basically said 'I'll look after him because I promised his dad but I know nothing about kids and I have bigger things to deal with' so he hands Yusei off to whatever service he can pay for that will get him out of his hair. Starts a year or so before the series starts. And everything else you can figure out as you go. Please, remember to review because I love to hear from you guys and you make me feel all fuzzy to hear it.

* * *

><p>Yusei sighed and bounced a ball off the wall of his dorm room. Everything he needed to do was done. This place was ridiculous. He caught the ball and bounced it again. He couldn't remember the last time he wasn't bored. He glanced up at the dark green blazer, the school uniform, and slammed the ball hard against the wall.<p>

"Fudo, stop making such a damn racket!" came a voice from the next room. "Some of us have to study!"

Ever since Zero Reverse, he'd been in the care of his Uncle Rex. He wasn't sure why he still thought of him as an uncle; he spoke to him on the phone twice a week, Rex would visit him on a weekend at the school once every three months, and he went home to New Domino City during the holidays but only if it was a break longer than two weeks and he was kept inside the grounds of the mansion. He couldn't even remember the town he was supposed to live in. Rex had sent him to boarding school the second he was old enough. The school was in Europe, so he couldn't go home if it got too much. The flight took hours.

His phone rang and he picked it up slowly. "Uncle Rex."

"Yusei, you don't sound pleased to hear from me. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing beyond the normal," Yusei said.

"Yusei..."

"Come on, Uncle Rex, you've seen my reports. I'm so bored here I don't know what to do with myself. Please, I'm fifteen, let me come home and go to the Duel Academy."

"I promised your dad I'd keep you safe, and the best way to do that is keep you well away from here. Don't start causing trouble."

"Uncle Rex-"

"Alright, alright, if it means that much to you, the term ends in two months," Rex said. "If you can behave yourself and keep your grades up until then, I'll let you enrol in Duel Academy next term, ok? I mean it, don't just stop trying because of this."

"I stopped trying years ago, I can do all the work without thinking."

"You know what I mean. I know you're smarter than everyone there, but don't rub it in their faces."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, I called you to tell you that we have found the Black Rose Witch. She's been shipped out to the Satellite. She's their problem now."

"Who's the Black Rose Witch?"

"You don't know?"

"Uncle Rex, I've been out here since I was a kid, I don't keep tabs on what's happening back where you are."

* * *

><p>Aki's cheek was still burning from having that golden mark burned on. She refused to cry, but it was hard not to. Everything in the Satellite was so dirty and dark. Everyone had just abandoned her just because of a stupid accident. It wasn't her fault, she just didn't know how to control her powers.<p>

"Are you ok?" She turned. A little girl was watching her. "You look lost. Are you lost?"

"I... I think I might be a bit lost, yeah..." she said, lowering her gaze.

She little girl giggled and Aki turned away, only to find her hand clasped by the kid's. She frowned.

"I'm Annie. What's your name?"

"Aki Izayoi."

Annie nodded. "Don't you have a duel disk?" Aki shook her head. "Do you have a deck?"

"No, Security took them. I don't have anything."

"That's ok, if you help me find Crow, I'm sure he'll help you. He's really nice, come on, he's usually by the bridge."

Annie dragged her off and Aki followed. They ended up in an even more depressing area. Aki was aware that there were a lot of people watching them go by, but Annie didn't seem afraid at all, and none of them made any threatening moves. She glanced around. There was a bridge- half finished- rising up above the sky line. Within a few minutes, they were at the foot of the bridge. There was a small house. Aki frowned. It was more like a little camp using a few of the abandoned houses.

"Guys!" Annie called. "Is Crow here?"

"He's not back yet," called a male voice her own age. A tall blonde stepped out of one of the buildings and glanced over Aki. "He was supposed to be here half an hour ago, but he was never very good with timings was he? Who are you then, red? Not another stray for Crow to baby?"

"Her name's Aki, I found her," she said, pulling Aki forward. "This is Jack. He's grumpy and Crow says he's only acting tough because he's not as good at duelling as Kiryu, but I still think you're great Jack."

Aki frowned as Jack glared down at her, then remembered her manners. "It's nice to meet you, Jack. I'm Aki Izayoi."

"Jack Atlas." He glanced her over and turned to go back inside. "I haven't seen Kiryu either."

"I saw Kiryu dealing with some thugs in the next sector," Annie said, pulling Aki along behind him into the small building. "He said he didn't expect it to take more than ten minutes then he'd be on his way."

"You didn't have any trouble on the way here, did you?"

"No. Everyone knows I'm protected by you guys. Aki doesn't have a deck or duel disk, Jack, because Sector Security took it from her. She was lost and she's new. You can help her right?"

"That's Crow's thing, not mine. Or ask Kiryu, if she can duel he might take an interest."

"I can duel," Aki said. "I'm a good duellist, but... I don't have my deck."

"Not a problem." She turned and another boy was smiling at her from the doorway. "I'm Kiryu, the boss around here." He stepped in and circled her before stopping front of her and gazing into her eyes. Aki fought the urge to step back away from those burning amber eyes. "You can use one of our decks. We've got a couple of spares somewhere and we can find another duel disk easily."

"Wait, but-"

"What kind of deck do you use?"

"Plants, but-"

"We can probably manage something like that pretty easily. You're not staying for nothing though. If you want to hang around, you have to work with us. Does it hurt?"

"Does... what hurt?"

"Your mark," he said, tapping his cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"It stings a bit, yes."

He pulled Aki over to the bed and sat her down. She gazed up at him quietly as he gently pulled down the hood on the coat she'd been wearing. Her hair fell over her face and Kiryu moved it away gently.

"That's nasty," Jack muttered. Kiryu nodded. "You're lucky we're used to this."

"Yeah," Kiryu said. "Our friend Crow's already marked up and the amount of kids who get these marks... kind of sad really. We'll clean that up for you, sometimes the marks get infected and that's not good news for anyone."

"Alright," Aki whispered.

"What's going on?" A redhead, slightly shorter than Kiryu came over and leant down to face her. "Since when did I let girls in my place?"

"Ah, calm down, Crow," Kiryu said. "You might just be looking at the newest member of the team, once we get her a deck and duel disk."

"Kiryu..."

"I really don't think there's any way I could help," Aki said. "I haven't got a deck or duel disk."

"We said, didn't we? We'll deal with that," Jack said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"No one's going to get hurt," Crow said. "We duel for respect and to get control of sectors."

"We're going to make the Satellite safe," Kiryu agreed. "If we get complete control, we can make the Satellite safe for everyone, we can make the most of a life we can't escape."

"I suppose... but-"

"No buts! So, we'll start by looking after you and getting you something better to wear."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well nothing really," Crow said, folding his arms. "But it's pretty obvious you're not from around here and you're going to draw attention to yourself."

"We'll find you something that doesn't stand out so much," Kiryu said. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"We could always just ask Martha rather than wasting time," Jack muttered.

Kiryu nodded. "I suppose. Come on, maybe we'll get some dinner too. I love Martha's cooking. Let's go!"

The three led her to a large house on the outskirts of town. An older woman, who was just a little taller than Kiryu, was in the kitchen when the boys burst in. Kids came running down the stairs, all yelling over each other and gathering around them.

"Hiya, Martha," Crow called. "You're favourite boys are here to see you!"

"Ah, which boys would they be?" Martha muttered. "I raised two perfectly nice boys, I let their best friend stay over when they were perfectly nice, polite kids who cared about the woman who took them in."

"Martha," Jack said, lowering his gaze.

"Then they decided they could rule the world and they abandoned me," she continued. "Just tell me; what happened to those nice boys who didn't cause trouble, didn't go looking for trouble and only argued with each other? What happened to the boys who didn't only come home when they wanted something?"

"Sorry Martha," Jack and Crow said.

"Well, I kept telling them, Martha," Kiryu laughed.

"Shut up, Kiryu," Jack snapped.

"Yeah, you're only here because you wanted dinner," Crow said, folding his arms.

"I'm not her son, and that's not the only reason I'm here," he said. "Martha knows I'm a respectable kid, right, Martha?

Martha turned and gazed at them. "You're no better, Kiryu. Now, since you three are here, make yourselves useful and get the kids all cleaned up before dinner. If you could convince them to not get so dirty playing that'd be good too but children will make a mess. Then I might think about feeding you."

"Yes, Martha."

They herded the kids away and Aki stood awkwardly in the entrance. Martha smiled and beckoned her over. She stepped up to the kitchen counter, hands clasped behind her back, her heart pounding.

"It's ok, dear," Martha said. "Here, will you set the table for me, please? It's all in the cupboard right in front of you." Aki nodded ad got to work. "I'm Martha, case you hadn't gathered by now. I raised Jack and Crow."

"Aki Izayoi. I've introduced myself so many times in the past hour... Oh." She turned to Martha who smiled. "I didn't mean to sound rude."

"You were rich before you came here, weren't you? A respectful family?"

"Y-yes... yes, I suppose so..."

"Do you miss them yet?"

"I didn't really spend much time with them anyway. I'm a monster, they just wanted to get rid o-" Martha held up her hand and Aki stopped immediately, biting her lip. She was always told it was rude to talk about her parents like that. "I-"

"Hush," Martha said gently. "It's not you. Wait a moment." She strode out the door a few steps and came back in, dragging Kiryu and Crow by their ears. "It's rude to eavesdrop boys, you should know better."

"Sorry," Crow cried. "Ow! We're sorry."

"Yeah, we're sorry," Kriyu said. "Martha."

She let go of their ears and they backed away quickly. "Where's Jack?"

"With the kids," Crow said. "What was that about being a monster, Aki?"

"Yeah, you're really pretty," Kiryu agreed.

"You two!" Martha snapped. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you. Now, go and do as I asked you to instead of flirting. Go on."

They ran from the room and Martha turned to Aki, who lowered her head, hiding her red cheeks. No one had said such nice things to her in a long time. Then again, they didn't know what she was capable of yet. She was in no doubt that they would turn against her just as everyone else had the moment they made her duel.

"What's wrong, dear?" Martha said.

"N-nothing," she said, straightening up and wiped the tears from her eyes but her hand brushed her marker and she winced. Martha frowned. "I'm ok."

"Haven't you boys seen to that?" She sighed and shook her head. "I can give you something to ease the pain and I'll have a look after dinner if you'd like."

"Thank you," Aki whispered.

"Not a problem. Don't let the boys get to you, they're nice enough once you get used to them."

"They seem it, but they won't want me around once they know what I am. I'm a monster."

Half an hour later and the kids were shouting over the table. Aki was sitting between Crow and Kiryu, who were both talking loudly- if only to be heard over the kids. Crow and Jack were arguing across the table, while Kiryu was trying to get some order. Aki didn't really know how to react. It was so strange to her. Her father was always away working and eating with her mother never got so noisy. Even at Duel Academy, she ate alone. She'd never seen anything like this. Martha was at the head of the table, watching over them with a smile.

"Izayoi," Kiryu said suddenly, turning to her. "Don't you have any cards?"

"Yeah, in the Facility there was always one you could keep if you loved it enough, you just had to try hard enough."

"Well..."

She reached into her pocket and placed her Black Rose Dragon on the table. Hiding it had been tricky, but she managed. She just hoped no one would recognise it. The children fell silent and stared at her as the trio of boys glanced at each other nervously.

"You're the Black Rose Witch," Kiryu whispered.

Aki lowered her head and stared at her lap. She went to take her card back but Kiryu closed his hand around her wrist, stopping her. Aki gasped and glanced up at him, his golden eyes clouded over slightly with something she couldn't quite read. A quick glance at Jack and Crow showed the same thing. She bit her lip to stop it trembling and turned her attention back to her lap, trying to escape their gazes as her world blurred and split, tears filling her eyes.

Kiryu released her wrist in silence and Aki stood. "I'm sorry, Martha. Your meal was wonderful, but I really need to go."

She hurried out into the darkening Satellite, tears dripping down her cheeks. They'd reacted just how she knew they would. Apparently she was just as well known and feared here as she was in the city. She didn't know where she was going, just that she had to leave before she hurt them or they turned on her.

After who knows how long, she stopped and gazed up at the sky. It was dark and murky. She couldn't even see the moon. She'd heard you could see the moon every night in the Satellite, that it was so bright there it shone through the smog, but it was all completely dark. She glanced around and realised that she had no idea where she was or if she was anywhere controlled by the boys. Although, if it was, she didn't know if that was better or worse; on the plus side, the few areas they controlled where supposed to be safer than the rest of the Satellite, but that would mean she could be found.

She shivered as a whipped around her, wishing she'd picked up her coat on the way out. There was a deep laugh behind her and she turned. A large, tattooed man with markers all over his face stepped out of the shadows. Aki stepped back. She'd seen the look in his eyes once or twice and it made her sick.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in this kind of place?" he laughed. He caught her arm and pulled her forwards, jolting her shoulder. "Such a young girl in such a little school uniform with that nasty marker. I doubt anyone will notice you've gone."

"Let go!" she cried, tugging away with all she could, wishing she'd taken a duel disk from the boys when she left. He laughed. Everything was happening so fast, how was she wasn't much without her duel disk. "Let me go!"

"Come on, little girl, you need a nice warm bed to sleep in."

"I said let go!"

Unable to think of anything else to do, she kicked him. He howled and fell to his knees, tears in the corners of his eyes. Aki turned and ran. She could hear his footsteps behind her and he was gaining fast. Then she slammed into someone else and fell to the ground. She stared up and let out a shaking breath. Kiryu pulled her up and dragged her behind him. The man stopped, glaring at them.

"Kiryu," he snarled. "I didn't know she was yours. Although, I shouldn't be surprised."

"You know, I don't think I like what you're insinuating there, Damien," he said quietly.

"She was in my sector, Kiryu. I get something for that. Keep a better eye on your girls."

"Girls?" he laughed. "What am I, some womanising, hormonal teenage sex god? I'm not like you. I have more class, and if you touch any member of my team again I'll show you why they call me the Death God. Now get the hell out of my sector!"

Damien glared at them for a long moment before turning and storming away. Aki glanced between the three boys, who were smiling at her- well, Kiryu and Crow were, Jack looked as distant as ever.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Well, a team looks out for one another," Crow said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Besides, that bastard's been causing trouble for us since we took two of his sectors. He's got the most control, and we're a threat."

"He's scared of us," Jack said, glaring down the street. "And with good reason, people get behind us. We do this for them, so only the other sector controller and the real scumbags don't want us taking control."

"They're afraid of the other teams- most of them anyway. We rule by respect, not fear," he added.

"You said, I'm part of your team... but I'm a monster... I'm dangerous..."

"Is that a problem?" Jack said. "We can let you wander on your own if you'd rather."

"No," she whispered. "No, if you're ok with me being here, then... you really aren't afraid of me."

"The kids think it's cool," Crow laughed. "Like you're some kind of superhero celebrity. Besides, if you're in Duel Academy, you passed a test to get in, that means you're good. We're good enough, but to get to full strength, we need a fourth member."

"You mean it?"

"Welcome to Team Satisfaction, Izayoi," Kiryu said. He pulled off his jacket and handed it to her. She gazed at it, then slowly shrugged off her academy blazer and pulled it on over her shirt. "So, come home, and we'll find you an outfit a little more fitting with the team, huh? And then a deck and duel disk and we can work in your Black Rose, and we need to fill you in on everything and..."

He carried on as he walked away. Crow laughed and guided Aki along with Jack following, hands in his pockets.

"Is he always like this?" she whispered.

"Oh yeah," Crow said, squeezing her shoulders. "But you'll get used to it. Do you mind if I call you Aki? Izayoi seems really formal and cold."

"Um, no, I suppose not. Doesn't Kiryu-"

"It's Kyosuke," Jack said. "But no one ever uses it. We've known him since we were ten and we still call him Kiryu. It just makes him kind of uncomfortable for some reason."

"Oh."

"Don't worry," Crow said. "It'll be fine. You've just got to trust him and generally everything turns out just perfect. He's a genius really, plans everything and has a backup plan to go with his backup plans. And the best part is, loyalty means the world to him. Once you're his friend- a part of the team- he's never going to turn on you, unless you turn on him first and he won't ever give you a reason to."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** A nice long chapter today because I'm going to Spain tomorrow, so no updates for at least a few days. Only three reviews? You guys make me so sad. Just for that, I'm going to enjoy my holiday and not write until I get back... maybe... ok, we all know that's not going to happen. I'll probably update the second I get back but that's not the point. The point is I want more fuzzy wuzzy reviews...

* * *

><p>Yusei stepped out of the private jet onto the runway where a limo was waiting for him. The driver opened the door and he slid inside. His bags were put in the trunk and the driver returned to the car. The city whizzed by and Yusei stared out the dark windows at the place called his home town. He didn't know this place at all. They passed a huge building with lots of sharp angles. He frowned. It was still under construction, but he already knew what it was. Rex often got interrupted by the people asking about the new Facility- it was a prison for dangerous Satellites. It would be finished the next year if all went to schedule. He knew nothing of the rest of the city.<p>

The limo crossed the bridge to Rex's compound and the gates slid open. He turned and gazed back at the city as the gates shut again. He was certain he'd be stuck inside the gates until the next school year started in a few months. If he was allowed out, it would probably be at Rex's side as nothing more than a photo op. He understood Rex had a tricky job to do and he didn't have a lot of time, and he kept telling himself that Rex probably did care for him but it was hard sometimes not to hate him for being so cold.

Waiting at the entrance of the mansion was Mikage. He remembered her from the few times he'd see her; she was one of Rex's assistants, she dealt with the more people side of things, while Yeager dealt with the security and arrangements for buildings and so on. He sighed. Obviously his _Uncle_ Rex was too busy to even welcome him home.

The door opened and Yusei stepped out. Mikage bowed her head and greeted him politely. He smiled and she led him inside. He wanted to get his bags, but Mikage assured him it would all be taken care of. More than anything, he wanted his clothes so he could get out of his stuffy school uniform.

"Director Goodwin sends his apologises for not being here personally," she said, escorting him to his room. "You know he would have been here if it wasn't for him being tied up in meetings."

"I'm sure," Yusei said, glaring at the ground.

"You've already been enrolled at Duel Academy, your new uniform is up in your room. I'm sure you remember that the Director would prefer if you stayed within the grounds."

"That's politician speak for '_there'll be guars at the gate, you're a prisoner in your own home_', right?" Mikage sighed and Yusei knew he was right. "It's not your fault, Mikage, don't look so sad about it."

"You're very kind, Master Fudo," she said. She opened her door to his room and he stepped inside. "If there's anything anyone can do for you, please just ask. Your bags are being brought up."

"Thank you, Mikage."

She closed the door he sighed, slipping off his dark green blazer and throwing it on the floor, the rest of his uniform swiftly following. He rummaged through his draws for a pair of old jeans, a plain black t-shirt and an old blue hoodie. Rex didn't let him take them to school with him, he said it gave a bad impression. He was only allowed them here because there was no one around to see it.

Out on the balcony, he could see across the ocean to the Satellite. He sighed, wondering just what it would be like out there. It wasn't like he was overwhelmed with parental supervision as it was. He glanced over the grounds. There was everything he could want at his beck and call, and if he couldn't find what he wanted, he just had to ask and it would be brought to him, but it was so empty.

He turned back to his room, at least twice the size of what he had at school. Folded neatly on the bed was a blue blazer. Actually, it was a lot nicer than his old one and it didn't even need to be tailors. He'd hated getting his uniform tailored, the school tailor made him feel nervous. It'd be nice to go to a school where he'd actually have friends locally rather than being isolated. What few friends he'd had at that school- and he used the term incredibly loosely- came from all around the world, none that he could visit. Not that he thought Rex would let him even if they were.

"You know I dislike you wearing that," came Rex's voice.

He turned. Rex was watching from the doorway. "Who's going to see?"

"Don't be awkward, Yusei," Rex said. "You're just as stubborn as your father some times. It was one of his worse qualities; stuck to his plans even when it wasn't the best thing for him."

"I prefer to think of it as being determined," Yusei said. He turned back to the window, ignoring Rex's footsteps behind him. "And when I'm being awkward, you'll know, don't worry."

"Yusei, I relented on the Duel Academy thing, don't make me regret it, because I will change my mind if you're going to be so ungrateful."

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said with a sigh. "Thank you for that."

"It's quite alright," Rex replied. "You did sound miserable at that school, and no doubt your studies would suffer as a result had it continued. Perhaps you'll find something to engage your interest here, and I can keep a good eye on you. I do understand how boring it gets when you're so much smarter than everyone else, I was in your position years ago." Yusei nodded, struggling to imagine Rex at his age. "You can make it up for it by coming with me tonight."

"Where?"

"There's a dinner for donors for Sector Security. As the Director, I'm expected to be there to talk about how well everything is going. There will be press and a lot of the city's richest residents there, so look smart and take off that jumper. The limo leaves at half six, be ready to go. Now, I must get back to work."

He nodded and the door closed. It was strange. He generally said the right words, he'd respond to Yusei the way he expected him to- the he expected most parents would react to the things he said- but it felt empty. Even letting him come back to New Domino; on the surface it seemed like the act of a parental substitute who wanted to do what was best for Yusei to keep him happy. Yusei knew better.

It was good for Rex to be seen with Yusei, it humanised him, it made him seem like a caring man who'd taken in the son of a close friend. Then, of course, there was the fact that bringing him home meant he could show him off more, especially now he was at the age where he could practically look after himself. Being in Duel Academy meant he could show he was both smarter than most people, but a better duellist. Rex kept telling him to get involved in the tournaments held over the holidays to show how good he was. Yusei just wanted to have some fun and distract himself from the constant pressure Rex put on him.

Darkness fell early and Yusei got ready to go in a dark shirt, black jacket and dark jeans. The limo was already waiting for him. He sighed and slipped into the back, and once again turned his attention out the window again. The car stopped outside Security Headquarters and Rex joined him.

"You should get rid of those streaks now you're home," he said suddenly. Yusei sighed and nodded. "Good."

He had no intention of dying out his golden streaks. If Rex asked, he'd tell him he'd just not got around to it yet. At the dinner, people were milling around, talking about things Yusei really didn't care about but he stayed obediently at Rex's side, quietly putting up with comments about how he'd grown, and so on.

"Sir," Mikage whispered, suddenly stepping between them. "There's something you should hear. Yeager has some new you might not like."

Rex nodded. "Stay with Yusei."

"Yes Director."

Yusei sighed and watched him join Yeager. They were speaking quietly then they strode off out the hall. A moment later he was distracted by more people joining him. A young boy he seemed to remember was called Toby joined them. He was a few years younger than Yusei, but was nice enough. Yusei just couldn't get his mind off Rex's troubled look as he stepped out though.

* * *

><p>"Are you with me, Aki?" Kiryu said, tilting his head back to gaze at her over his shoulder. "Boys?"<p>

Aki glanced down at herself in the darkness. She was a part of Kiryu's team, he was like family to her, they all were. They were more of a family in the past two months that her own family had been since she was five. How could she say no? They'd fed her, clothed her, made her feel normal. How was she supposed to turn against them by turning on Kiryu? She nodded and lifted her duel disk.

"Always, Kiryu," she said.

"This is insane," Jack snapped. "You're insane, Kiryu! The both of you are if you're going to follow him, Izayoi. This isn't going to work. You can't take on all of Sector Security. You just can't."

"Even if you can they'll just send more," Crow said.

Kiryu turned to glare at them. "You two are abandoning me?"

"No," Jack said. "We'll always be there, Kiryu, but this is ridiculous."

"We need to lay low for a bit," Crow agreed. "You're in enough trouble as it is, but if we just hide away for a few months they'll forget about us."

"I'll be behind you whatever you decide, Kiryu," Aki whispered.

Kiryu nodded and activated his duel disk, a cruel smirk on his lips. "Let's go."

Aki went to follow but paused seeing Jack and Crow weren't following. She turned to them and frowned, hands going to her hips.

"Well? Why aren't you two coming?"

Crow frowned and stepped forwards, gently taking her hands. "Look, I know you trust Kiryu completely, we all do, but he needs us to be strong and say no here. Someone could get seriously hurt. He could get sent to the Facility or worse if he goes through with this."

"I have to help him," she snapped.

"I know, but helping him doesn't always mean following blindly," he said. "Please, listen; we have to find him and stop him hurting anyone. If a Security gets badly hurt..."

"If he gets caught after hurting a Security, on top of what he's already done, he'll be in the Facility for life, and that's if they don't just execute him," Jack said.

Aki gasped. "No..."

"Stop him hurting anyone then."

She nodded and ran out after Kiryu. She found him in an alley, splattered in blood, a Security at his feet. Rang began to pour, slowly washing away the blood, but it couldn't get the image from her mind.

"Kiryu, Kiryu are you ok?"

Kiryu chuckled and turned his head slowly. "Don't you get it, Aki? This is all they understand."

"Is he-"

"Dead? No, not yet. He might survive, but that depends on how quickly they find him."

"Kiryu, why?"

"Because without them, everything would be better. Besides, they would hurt us, they would tear us apart, we are horrid, vile, worthless creatures to them. Nothing more than animals here in our little cage. And now..." He laughed softly and Aki shivered. "Now, I've shown them what happens when they keep animals caged for too long... Eventually, all animals bite back. Are you still willing to follow me?"

"Jack's right. You really are insane."

"Perhaps," he laughed. "But, then, I suppose if I was I might not know it, so I suppose I could well be, but then, doesn't that sound a little logical for a sane person?"

"You just beat him half to death."

"What do you do when you duel, Aki? You know you hurt people, but you won't just put down your deck, why?"

Aki was almost glad when the sound of sirens filled the air and Kiryu took off. She didn't have an answer to that question. She ran after him into the shadows of the Satellite, ready to defend him with the force of her powers if she had too. Suddenly he stooped and Aki stopped right behind him. They were surrounded.

"Kiryu."

Kiryu smirked. "It's ok. Just blast on through."

Aki nodded and lifted her duel disk. She activated it but electricity crackled around it and a small explosion burst from the bulk of it. Kiryu growled. It was just like when they destroyed their opponent's disks. Crow was in charge of that. He'd sabotaged her duel disk!

"Here," Kiryu said, tossing her his.

Just before she could catch it, Crow stepped in front of her and caught it. "Kiryu, you can't expect her to hurt them! We've got to get out of here!"

"No! We have to stand and fight."

"Look around, Kiryu, if we don't run, we're all going down."

Kiryu glanced at the Securities approaching and nodded. Crow pulled Aki down a tight alley with Kiryu a few steps behind. The Security D-Wheel's couldn't follow down such narrow streets, but the few on foot weren't far behind.

Everything next became a blur. Kiryu was slammed to the ground and Aki turned, screaming his name, Crow holding her back from running to him and the Securities pulled Kiryu to his feet. She cried for Crow to let her go, but he held her tightly, pulling her away.

Aki bit her lip, trying not to cry as Kiryu was thrown in the back of a truck and taken away. Crow held her tightly, whispering to her as she struggled not to break down. In the back of her mind, she was aware of Jack watching coldly from the opposite street. Aki wanted to scream at him for looking so calm when Kiryu had just been taken from them. Even Crow sounded like he was about to break.

"What are we supposed to do now?" she whispered as she regained some control.

"We should stay with Martha tonight," Jack said. "I don't think we should be alone tonight. We're all shaken up. We don't want to do something stupid."

There was something in his voice that helped Aki forgive him for looking so calm; it was all a front. Just underneath his voice there was a tremor that told her he was just as shaken as they were. And he was right, they didn't want to end up in trouble.

Martha welcomed them in as always, and even held off on the lectures when she heard what had happened. She set up two rooms for them but Aki slipped into the room with Jack and Crow. Being alone meant she thought about Kiryu. She sighed and climbed into bed with Crow, crying into his chest. What was she supposed to do without him? It crossed her mind that without Kiryu, they might not want her around anymore.

Crow's arms wrapped around her and squeezed her shoulders gently. "It's going to be ok. We'll get through this somehow."

"Shut up, Crow," Jack snapped, tossing a pillow at them. "You can state the obvious in the morning."

"See," he whispered. "We all know it's going to work out, it's just going to take time."

* * *

><p>The journey home couldn't have come soon enough for Yusei. He sighed and leant back against the leather seats, his head still pounding from the noise of the dinner. Rex was next to him, talking with Mikage still. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window, listening to the rain against the roof drowning out Rex's voice.<p>

"Yusei." His voice drew Yusei from his rest and he turned to gaze at Rex. "We need to make a stop. Stay in the car."

Yusei nodded and returned to the window. They went to headquarters again, but this time drove up the side into the compound to the helipad. It had been a long time since Yusei had been back here. He frowned as Rex stepped as a helicopter landed. Armed guards stepped out and pulled a boy from the helicopter. Yusei gasped. They were the same age, but this boy looked beaten down, although far from broken. In fact, despite obviously being in pain, he carried his head high and glared defiantly up at the director.

"Master Fudo," Mikage said. "I think maybe this is something you shouldn't watch. The director wouldn't be too pleased with-"

"Who is he, Mikage? Do you know what he did?"

"Um, I don't have his name yet," she said, flicking through the screen that appeared in her hand. "He's... Is it ok for me to be telling you this? I don't think it's appropriate."

"Mikage?"

"He beat a Sector Security officer. He's been rushed to the hospital and is currently unconscious. Currently, he's facing life in jail, if the officer dies, he'll be put to death."

"He's my age!"

"He's on the verge of murder charges."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"He'll be processed, marked and sent to the Facility. He's a Satellite, he won't get much of a trial. Especially if the director has already made up his mind."

Yusei watched Kiryu being taken into the compound. When he was sure Rex was inside, he pushed the door open and followed them inside, ignoring Mikage calling for him to get back in the car. He stopped just inside the building and frowned. He'd never been inside the holding areas before. Sometimes he got to go inside the offices to talk to Rex but never down here. He frowned as Mikage caught up with him.

"Master Fudo, please, Director Godwin won't be at all happy if he catches you here."

"Then we can do this quickly then," Yusei said quietly. "Where would he be taken?"

"He'll be marked and then taken to temporary holding. This way, but quickly, please."

"Thanks Mikage."

She led him to the temporary cells. Kiryu was thrown inside and a pair of officers placed outside his cell. Mikage strode over and flashed her ID. They headed further down the hall and Mikage beckoned him. The boy in the cell sat in the corner, watching them quietly, but straightened up seeing Yusei.

"What's your name?" Yusei said quietly.

"Who are you first and why should I tell you?" Kiryu snapped, standing up from the bench. Yusei glanced at the golden scar and he smirked. "I'm not ashamed of it, or how I got it. You city kids couldn't possibly understand what I did or why. What's your name anyway?"

"Yusei."

"Yusei what? That's not polite, city boy."

"Fudo."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? What can I do for you?"

"Don't you realise what you've done? You've almost killed a man, how can you be so-"

"I'm not ashamed of what I've done, Fudo," Kiryu snapped, leaning his arms against the bars- the only things between them now he was so close. "I told you that. I did it to protect my friends, and I'd do it again." He laughed and his hand flew through the bars, gripping Yusei's wrists and pulling his arms through so he right against the bars, so Yusei could feel his breath on his cheek. "Wouldn't you kill to protect the people you love, Fudo? If the answer's no then you obviously don't love them."

"I wouldn't know, I've never had friends."

Something in Kiryu's eyes softened and he smiled- not the cruel smirk and nasty grin but it a genuine soft smile. He leant his head against the rails, hair brushing Yusei's face. Yusei tried to tug his wrists loose but Kiryu slammed his hands against the cold metal and held him in place, but he still didn't look like the cold killer he had seconds before.

"How can you not have any friends?"

"Let me go."

"What's the hurry? They'll take me out to the Facility soon. How can you not have friends?"

"I'm kept away from people. I went to school abroad I'm not really allowed out much."

"We really have to go, Master Fudo," Mikage said. "If you don't let go, I'll call the guards."

"No," Yusei said quietly. "You won't. Do you know that if the officer dies, you'll be killed?"

"I hope so," Kiryu whispered. "They've taken my deck, I don't have my friends, but I made my point. I'd die to protect them, just like I'd kill for them."

"They're lucky. You know, you never told me your name."

He was about to answer when there were footsteps down the hall. Kiryu let go of Yusei's wrists and stepped back into the shadows of his cell. Mikage pulled Yusei away gently as the guards and Rex came down the hall. He spoke with Kiryu for a few moments and Kiryu lifted his head, defiantly snapping back. There was a crack and Yusei's hand went to his mouth as Kiryu fell to the floor.

"Please, we should go," Mikage whispered.

Yusei nodded and backed away, following Mikage back to the limo and he climbed back inside. He'd never seen Rex like that. He was always quiet and restrained, but he'd hit a boy. Yusei was disappointed that he didn't even know the name of some who'd had seemed to honest and honourable. It was strange. Yusei had felt something for him. He didn't understand, but he wished Kiryu wasn't going to be locked up forever. He'd have liked to meet him again.

"If I can't trust you, how am I supposed to let you be alone at Duel Academy," Rex said sitting back in the limo. "That boy is dangerous."

"You hit him. I was under the impression that you were against violence."

"He's dangerous. And he's never going to be let out again. I'm sorry, Yusei, but there are some people in this world who just can't be changed. He's never going to change, he's a killer and if he was let out, he'll probably kill again. That officer was lucky to get away with his life. He still might not make it. And you're grounded."

"You can't ground me," Yusei cried. "I'm never allowed to leave the grounds anyway!"

"Well, for the next few days, you're not allowed out the house," Rex said.

"That's not fair."

"I told you to stay in the car, you went to could have got killed or seriously hurt. You disobeyed me. You haven't done that in a long time and you should know better. You're grounded and don't bother arguing. This is very unlike you and hopefully you'll remember this."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello from sunny Spain peoples! I'm sunburnt, it hurts, I want an ice cream but I've struggled through to give you chapter three. Hugs and kissed to everyone who reviewed, hugs for everyone who faved the story but didn't review, enjoy the chapter, and I'm going to find my ice cream now. Although, 1 quick note, I wanted to make the Dark Signers in this a little more supernatural because at the moment all they've got is being back from the dead and almost psychic, so yeah. Bye.

* * *

><p>"Isn't the old Satisfaction hangout supposed to be haunted though?"<p>

Jack and Aki frowned and glanced at each other as the group of kids walked passed chatting away. They'd both heard this recently- that their old hang out was haunted by Kiryu's ghost. Even Crow had mentioned seeing someone in there, someone who looked remarkably like Kiryu, but he didn't believe it was a ghost, just someone playing games. Jack frowned.

"People are so stupid sometimes," he said. "Although, it would be just like Kiryu, so stubborn that not even the grave could hold him down." Aki sighed. "Aki, are you sure you wouldn't rather stay with Crow and the kids?"

"No, I think staying with you keeps my mind off things. Crow likes to reminisce, doesn't he?"

Jack nodded. "I know we don't talk about it, but were you and Kiryu-"

"No, not so much," Aki said. "I did like him, but..."

"Kiryu was so focused that he never noticed, and then things started to go downhill in his mind? Yeah, I get it. It's too bad you didn't get to know him better before his breakdown. There was a time when he was the greatest friend you could ask for."

"He still was. He gave up his life trying to protect us, he just went about it the wrong way."

"I suppose."

"Do you mean what you say, Jack? About going to the city?" Aki said, gazing down at her feet. "The D-Wheel is nearly ready and-"

"I haven't decided yet, Aki," he replied. "Sooner or later, I'll make my decision, but I doubt I'll stay here if I ever get the chance to leave."

"What am I supposed to do if you leave?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and turned away. "Come after me, stay with Crow, I'm not sure I care."

"Jack."

"I'm not sure it matters. You can stick around following someone forever, Aki, it doesn't work like that. You have to be ready to think on your own. Find your own life outside of me and Crow."

Aki sighed and turned away down a side street glaring at the ground. Jack had carried on towards home. She didn't know what to do without Jack and Crow. It'd been almost a year since Kiryu had died. Jack was seventeen and wanted to prove he was adult enough to look after himself in the city, Crow didn't care about much other than looking after his kids, and Aki was left to figure out what to do with herself. She was wanted to help people, but the Satellite wasn't the place for it and her powers made it just as hard.

She sighed and looked up. Somehow she'd found herself outside the old hangout. Aki frowned and pushed open the door. It swung off its hinge and slammed against the wall. Inside was just how she remembered. There was noise on the stairs and she glanced up. There was a dark figure there. She didn't believe in ghosts, but something in her gut said it was Kiryu.

"Kiryu?" she called. "Is that you?"

The figure turned and moved up onto the next floor. Aki followed quickly and found herself led to Kiryu's old room. There was a dog lying on his bed. It jumped off and strode up to Aki, then rolled onto its back. Aki smiled and knelt, gently rubbing its tummy. It was friendly enough, unlike more dogs in the Satellite. As she looked it over, she noticed it wasn't quite normal. It was strange, but then, she wasn't normal herself.

"How did you get in here then?" she muttered.

A hand fell on her shoulder and she lifted her head. "Don't turn."

She nodded and a small smile came to her lips. "It's yours? This dog?"

"Yes... Beast."

The dog got up and stared at a point behind her, then scampered passed her into the shadows.

"Then it's true, you are a ghost, you really are haunting this place?" He laughed and squeezed her shoulder. "Kiryu?"

"I'm not a ghost."

"You're alive!"

She turned but there was no one there, only shadows. Had she just imagined everything? Maybe she really did miss Kiryu too much.

"I told you not to," Kiryu said.

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" Aki cried.

He sighed. "Because I'm not exactly alive either. I'm something else now, something more powerful, beyond even your power. Actually, we're rather similar now. So, tell Jack I know why he let them drag me off, why he didn't even try to help me, and one day, not soon, one day when he doesn't expect it, I'll come to make him pay."

"Kiryu? Why would you-"

"Just tell him, he'll understand. Now go home, before I decide you're not worth saving either."

Aki spun and ran out, hurrying out to the street. For a second, she glanced back up at the window and staring down at her from under his black hood, was definitely Kiryu. She'd recognise his eyes anyway. But now they didn't fill her with warmth but a cold terror.

Kiryu smirked to himself and glanced down at Infernity Beast, who was wagging her tail, sitting at his feet, gazing up at him. His smile softened as he rested a hand on her head, scratching behind her ears tenderly.

"Go after her, Beast," he whispered. "Protect her and guide her to where she needs to be. Be my eyes for me."

Beast turned and bounded off down the stairs and after Aki. There was a deep chuckle behind him and he turned. Rudger stepped out the shadows and patted Kiryu's head, only to have Kiryu shove him off just seconds later.

"I'm not a dog," he snapped.

"No, but I am the leader," Rudger said. "So, why are you disobeying my orders and abusing your powers?"

"You don't get to order me around. And I wasn't aware there were rules, how come you can make your spiders real but I'm not allowed to send Beast out on a few missions."

Rudger caught a handful of his hair and forced his head back so Kiryu was glaring up at him. "I do, Kiryu, because I'm the leader. I could dispatch of you just as quickly as I directed the gods towards you. If it wasn't for me you'd be dead. However, your actions amuse me, so I think I'll allow you to carry on for now. However, if you disobey me, I will make sure you regret it, understand?" Kiryu snarled but nodded. "Good."

He let him go and stalked away. Kiryu frowned, but followed, glaring at Rudger's back. Sooner or later, he'd make him pay for assuming he could be ordered around like that. He was going to do this his way and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

><p>"Jack!" Aki cried, stumbling down the stairs to the subway. "Jack!"<p>

The blonde turned and frowned. She stopped, almost tripping over herself in the process and stared up at him. Jack folded his arms. Seconds later, Beast pranced down the stairs and sat next to Aki, gazing up at them.

"What's that, Aki?"

"It's Kiryu's," she said, backing away from it. "He's there, Jack, I saw him, he's in the old hideout, I promise."

"Have you been talking to Crow again? Aki, I told you, he's seeing things. It's all in your heads brought on by all these rumours. You see a shadow and you think it's Kiryu because everyone says he's there. He's not."

"He said he's coming for you, Jack," she said. "He said to tell you he knows why you didn't help him and he's going to make you pay. What does that mean?"

"Just calm down, Aki, it doesn't mean anything. Obviously you mind is just playing trick on you. And what is that thing?"

"I told you, it's Kiryu's. He must have sent it after me."

"Why would he do that? Why am I even having this conversation, he's not a ghost, he's not back from the dead and he didn't escape. He's dead and he's not coming back to get me for something I didn't do."

"I don't know what's going on, or how it happened but isn't this proof enough?"

Jack sighed and turned away as Rally came running from the makeshift home. Beast let out a bark and ran up before dropping onto her back and offering her tummy. Aki smiled. If Kiryu had sent her after her, then it obviously wasn't to harm them. Rally was rummaged through the boxes and found a rope. He quickly tied a few notes and tossed one end to Beast, who caught it in her jaws and began to tug.

"I suppose, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone, it can stay," Jack said, watching Rally laughing as they played. "Rally seems happy, so I guess it'll keep him out the way."

"It's a she," Rally called. They turned. "You keep saying it. She's a girl. And I'm going to call her Blue, after her owner."

"Kiryu called her Beast." Beast dropped the toy and turned to face Aki. "I guess that's her name."

"Beast it is," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her neck. Beast turned and licked his face, only for Rally to push her to the ground and rub her tummy. "I love her, can we keep her, Jack? Please, can we keep her?"

"I suppose, but I'm not finding her food. She eats scraps or you get it for her, you got it."

He strode passed them and returned his attention to his D-Wheel. He wasn't as good with mechanics as Kiryu and Crow, but he knew enough, and Crow was always willing to lend a hand, despite their arguments. Aki smiled watching him work. He was so determined to get himself out to the city, he'd done everything he could to get there. It was amazing to remember how the dirty broken frame had been when he brought it in and declared he was going turn into a working model that would take him to the city.

"Jack, are you going to leave?"

"I don't know yet," Jack said. "I said that earlier. It depends on what comes up."

"Jack?"

"Aki, come on, don't make this a big deal. I told you, didn't I? Find your own purpose. Mine is to go out and become Duel King, Crow's is to raise those kids to be good people and you need to find yours."

"Jack, we're still kids. I can't control my powers without you guys believing in me. I'll hurt people. Please, Jack, I've been struggling enough without Kiryu. How can you leave?"

"I haven't said I'm leaving yet," he snapped, turning to face her. "I'm just considering it. I'll do it one day, I'm just not sure when."

"Please, don't leave me."

"You have some dependence complex, I'm sure."

"It's not funny, Jack!"

He frowned and turned away, noticing Beast was lying a little way off, head on paws, watching them intently. Wherever the dog had come from, he didn't like it. There was just something off about it.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out, Uncle Rex," Yusei called, slipping out the door before there was time for Rex to say no. "Bye."<p>

He ran down the drive and out the gates to where a beat up blue car was waiting for him. He slid into the back seat. A girl his age in the girls' uniform smiled over.

"So? What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything," he said. "So, I guess I'm ok to go. He's been really busy recently anyway, I don't want to get in his way."

"What's he working on?"

"Something in the Satellite. I think it's something about getting a person out of there, he said it would be dangerous for them to stay, but... I don't really know what he meant. Where do you want to go, Tori?"

"Well, I figured Mum could get us some ice cream, then we'll stop at home, I can get changed and then we'll get to work on your D-Wheel, huh?"

"Sound good."

"What would your uncle say if he knew about this?"

"I think it would go in one ear and out the other until he saw it. Then he lock me inside and never let me out again until I'm too old and weak to do anything."

Tori grinned and Yusei smiled back at her. At Duel Academy there were a lot of people who claimed to be his friend, but so many were only interested in him because of his uncle. He was beginning to think it would be as bad as his school abroad, but then he'd met Victoria Kelly during a duel. She leant back against the seat, soft hazel eyes flickering over to him from under the black fringe.

"What are you staring at, Yusei?" she said, laughing slightly.

"Nothing really," Yusei said, leaning back against his seat. "You know, you're the first person I've ever thought of as a friend." Tory laughed and lowered her gaze, a soft pink tint coming to her cheeks. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You've got load of friends at school," she said. "They love you. You're the best duellist in the school. How on earth can you say I'm your only friend?"

"There was this boy once who said the same. I don't even know his name, he was a Satellite Uncle Rex was dealing with. He said everything he'd done was for his friends and it was to protect them. He said if you weren't willing to kill or be killed for your friends, they're not real friends."

"Yusei... come on, let's get some ice cream." She pulled him out the car and her Mum handed her some money. "I'll see you at home, Mum."

"I know it sounds stupid," Yusei said as she handed him his ice cream. They walked down the street towards Tori's house. "I just can't stand people who are only interested in me because they think I'm like them."

"Yeah, because you _love_ talking about all those little people, don't you?" she laughed.

"You're not like them."

"I'm a little person, Yusei, I'm beneath people like you."

"No one should be beneath anyone. Besides, if it weren't for you and your dad, I wouldn't have half a D-Wheel, would I? And unlike them, you didn't pay your way into the school, you earned it. Think about it, all those people whose parents brought them rare decks and sent them to prep schools... you got in through your own hard work."

"What about you? Why don't you talk about what happened at your old school?"

"We weren't allowed to duel."

"Why not?"

"It was a distraction from proper studies apparently." She laughed and Yusei smiled. "It took years to convince Uncle Rex to let me come here. I think he'd ship me off again if he knew what I was doing. If he could distract himself from work long enough."

"I don't get it. I mean, you call him your uncle, but you look nothing like each other, I can't see how you're even a little related. And where are your parents? I mean, if it's not too personal."

"No, it's fine," he said quietly. "I've never really talked about it, but... I've never exactly had anyone to talk about it with. My parents died when I was baby, in Zero Reverse. Uncle Rex worked with my dad, and I have no living relatives, so, he took me. Problem is, I'm not sure if it's because I remind him of my dad or it's just because he's not great with kids or something, but he's not really taken much interest in me as anything more than a hassle."

"Well, you'll just have to become Duel King and show him, huh? Then he'll have to pay attention to you."

He chuckled and nodded. They headed into the garage, where Yusei waiting while Tori got changed into a pair of white shorts and stripped white and yellow vest top. She smiled and knelt next to him.

"Very cute," Yusei muttered. "There's no one here to impress here, you know that right?"

"Hush, Yusei," Tori laughed, brushing her red-brown hair behind her ear. "Aren't I allowed to look nice once in a while?"

"Well, yes, but why?"

"Why not? How's she looking?"

"Not bad." He turned to the D-Wheel and Tori frowned. "Is there anything I can ask dad to get you?"

"An assistant who doesn't distract me?" Yusei said, smiling over as she stuck her nose in the air.

"How about someone who isn't so mean to me?" Tori said with a pout.

Yusei's phone rung suddenly and he glanced at the screen. "It's Uncle Rex."

"Then answer it."

"Hi, Uncle Rex."

"Yusei, where are you? School finished an hour ago."

"I told you, I'm going out with a friend. Tori ,remember, I introduced you a few months ago? I'm with her."

"I've told you a million times that you come straight home and you don't go out without my permission. We've talked about his trust, Yusei, if I can't trust you then I'll have to lock you in the house again."

"I know but-"

"No buts, Yusei, I've told you about this."

"But I did come straight home and I did tell you I was going out, you were just paying too much attention to your work."

Rex sighed and Yusei frowned. "Is that what all this is about? You feel like you're not getting enough attention? If that's the problem, come home and we'll have dinner together for once. We'll get in whatever you want to have. I have to talk to you, anyway."

"This is just another convenience then? Would it kill you to spend time with me for the sake of it?"

"I'm busy, but I'm making time."

"You're always busy."

"Just come home and talk or I'll send Security to get you."

Yusei hung up and sighed, turning to Tori. "Sorry. I have to go. He's such a pain sometimes."

"I'm sure he's only doing what he thinks is best," Tori said. "Is there anything I can do for you while you're gone?"

"Err... the engine is about done, it just needs fine tuning but... can you do the body work for me? I've already bought the colours, they're in the chest, and the pattern's on the blue prints, ok?"

"Painting? How mediocre, Yusei."

"Please, it's the only thing that doesn't need a lot of time and attention to finish."

"So you don't trust me to do technical stuff?"

"Tori, please?"

"Alright, fine, but only because you're cute."

"Thanks, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Hopefully."

The walk home took only half an hour and Rex was waiting for him at the front door. Yusei lowered his head and climbed the front steps slowly. He was in his old blue hoodie, which was still a little too big and old battered jeans again. Rex folded his arms as the door closed behind them. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for Rex to speak.

"What would you like to eat tonight?"

That was it? Yusei cringed and swallowed. If he wasn't talking about this now, then he was going to do it later, and he was most likely to get the '_I'm very_ _disappointed in you_' speech. That was worse than just being shouted at, but then, Rex very rarely raised his voice. He sighed.

"I dunno, I'm happy with whatever."

Yusei didn't eat much though. His food just didn't seem appetising knowing what was coming. He wished Rex would just get it over with. The sooner he could get out of the awkward atmosphere the better.

"Yusei, I needed to ask you a favour."

"It's always business, isn't it?"

"Yusei, please, be reasonable, I have a lot of work to do, and this time I need your help."

"Fine, what do you need me to do?"

"There's someone very important arriving tomorrow night if everything goes to plan," Rex said. "He's your age, I want you to get to know him. He's new here, on his own, and it will be hard to adjust, I think it would be good for him to have someone his own age to interact with."

"You want me to make friends with him?" Yusei said. "Just to further your agenda."

"In a sense. However, I wouldn't get too close to him, don't trust him."

"Why?"

"That's not for you to worry about. So, will you do as I ask?"

"I suppose."

"Good. You can go out with your friend tomorrow, as long as you're in before dark. Since you're cooperating, I'm inclined to do that the same."

"Thank you."

"And next time, at least tell me where you'll be."

"Yes, Uncle Rex. I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** The last update of my sunny Spain holiday, I'm flying back tonight and you'll start getting better updates and decent notes again. Anyway... thanks for the reviews, love you guys, have fun. Kisses for you all, bye bye.

* * *

><p>Beast was quite content to lie with Aki on her bed. She'd grown used to sleeping in her bed, stretched out by her side, guarding her as her master had ordered. Last night, he'd called to her in the middle of the night and she'd gone running to protect him. It had been little of importance, he'd got into an argument with some group of thugs on the street while protecting a child. Since then she'd watched over Aki and Jack, letting him see through her eyes whenever there was anything of importance going on, but it didn't happen often.<p>

Something moved outside her room and the door opened. Beast lifted her head, but it was only Jack. Her master hated Jack with a passion, so she did too, but he was no threat to her at, so she tolerated his presence. In the darkness, her eyes glowed golden, allowing her master to see what she saw.

Jack strode in and checked through Aki's deck. He glanced at Beast and smiled, patting her head, then took out a card and slipped it into his pocket.

"Jack?" Aki whispered.

"Hey," he said, with a gentle smile. "Don't worry, I just thought I'd left something here, but I can't see it. I guess not."

He turned and went to the door. Beast jumped off the bed and followed him out. He glanced down at her but she didn't mind. Whatever was going on, her master had to see it. Jack stealing, she knew because her master knew, was not a normal thing.

"You have to stay here, Beast," he said, swinging onto the D-Wheel. "Protect Aki for me, ok?" He rubbed her head and pulled on his helmet. "Watch me become King."

He tore out of the subway and Beast paused, until her master's voice asked her to follow. So she did. She pelted up to the streets after him, her long bounding stride catching up to him easily. Jack frowned seeing her running along at his side.

"You really aren't normal, are you?" he laughed. "Alright, let's see how supernatural you really are."

He shifted gears and sped up, but Beast matched his pace easily. This was what she lived for- galloping along beside her master's D-Wheel in the heat of battle. She was his favourite for a reason.

* * *

><p>"What do you see, Kiryu?" Demak said quietly.<p>

Kiryu was leant back in his chair, staring up into the darkness, eyes glowing softly as he saw through the eyes of his monster. He knew most of them had variations on the same powers. Rudger used his smaller spider monsters as spies and simply knew what they saw. Kiryu prefers to bring see through their eyes in real time. In the year they'd know him, they'd both seen how he liked to materialise his monsters- particularly Infernity Beast- to keep him company. Demak understood to an extent, he was still young and restless and with the two adults not willing to indulge him in childish discussions or games, he was forced to find companions elsewhere.

Despite Rudger's opinion of Kiryu, Demak knew he was very mature for his age. Rudger's frustration and insistence that he was immature came from his fixation on revenge and often ranting and fuming for an hour or so at a time. He was perfectly patient when he wanted to be, he just needed to calm down and learn to relax while he waited.

"Jack's using the pipeline," he said. "He's going to the city. It's alright girl, go home and watch Aki." He activated his duel disk and drew a card from his deck, placing it gently down. Infernity Mirage shimmered into existence as his eyes stopped glowing. "Follow Jack to the city, find out where he's going."

It shimmered away again and Kiryu sat up. Demak frowned as he turned to him. "Where's Rudger?"

"Setting a plan into motion apparently," Demak replied. "Finding another Dark Signer no doubt. How are you feeling?"

"Fine... why?" he said.

"Well, you seem a little worked up."

"I'm always a little worked up," Kiryu snapped. "I'm dead, I'm allowed to be."

"Kiryu."

"Shh." His eyes changed again and he frowned. "He's being met by Director Godwin's private escort. What the hell is going on here?"

"If he's a Signer, perhaps the director is gathering them in the city, away from us," Demak said. "He knows a lot more than he lets on, I'm sure."

"So, he's taken Jack out the Satellite but left Aki?"

"I'm just speculating, Kiryu, I don't know all the answers."

"Don't act all high and mighty with me," he snapped. "I'm not stupid. Hey, can you fly me out to the city?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to watch things unfold."

"What about Aki? Didn't you want to protect her?"

"That's not the point. Come on, Demak, you don't even have to tell Rudger."

"Yes, I do."

"Demak!"

"Don't, Kiryu, you sound like whiny child, you know I can't stand it."

"Please!"

"Kiryu... stop it right now..."

"Fine." He stood up and strode out to his bedroom. Demak sighed. "I'll just sit in my room, bored. We all know what I get like when I'm bored but if you won't take me-"

"It's not going to work."

Demak watched him go. Kiryu knew just how to get to him. But it wasn't going to work this time. He had to be firm or Kiryu would never behave himself. He'd give in eventually, or Rudger would get bored of Kiryu's sulking and give in just to be shot of him. Kiryu knew exactly what he was doing, and that was the worst part.

* * *

><p>"Mr Atlas." Jack glanced down at Mikage, who was sitting next to him in the limo. "Just so you know, Director Godwin wants to meet with you tomorrow afternoon, but if there's anything I can do for you until then."<p>

"It's alright," Jack said, gazing out the window. "I just want to get some rest for now."

"Of course, we'll be arriving in just a few minutes."

When the pulled up, Jack couldn't help staring at his new home. It was huge. He'd never imagined anything like it. It was a whole mansion on the top of a skyscraper. Mikage led him inside.

"This is all mine?" He glanced around vast hall and frowned. "What's the catch?"

"Yes, and there is none. This is all completely yours. The director bought it for you. And I'm your personal assistant."

"What do I need an assistant for?"

"Well, nothing yet," Mikage said, clasping her hands and staring down at them. "But, if everything goes to plan-"

"What plan?"

"He'll talk to you more about that tomorrow, I'm sure. For now, you should sleep. I'll show you to your room." She led him upstairs to a large bedroom and smile. "Goodnight Mr Atlas."

"Yeah..."

The door closed and Jack was completely alone. He'd never been alone before. It was strange when he thought about it, but when he was a kid, he'd had Martha and then Crow. Kiryu was there a few years ago, and Aki up until now, and Crow had never really vanished from his life. But now...

Out the window, he could make out the duel lights and smog of the Satellite in the darkness. He'd only just escaped it, but now, he almost wanted to go back. He shook his head and forced himself to turn away and close the curtains. This had to be normal. He was sure anyone who left home was always going to feel like they needed to go home. He'd been so used to the slums, it'd take time to get used to being here as well.

* * *

><p>"It was lovely of your uncle to let you stay out with me last night," Tori said, walking backwards through the halls. Yusei smiled. "How long before you have him placid enough to tell him about the D-Wheel?"<p>

"I don't know," Yusei said. "You're going to walk into something if you don't watch where you're going." She turned and fell into step beside him. "I can't come and see you tonight. Uncle Rex is picking me up and wants me to do something for him."

"Must be important."

"Yeah, some important kids is coming in and he's in his care. He wants me to friendly." Tori laughed. "What's so funny about that?"

"He's using you."

"So?"

"It's just weird, you know. He's your uncle, he shouldn't use you like that."

"I know, but I can be difficult sometimes."

"That's no excuse! And you're never difficult, you're the most easy to please person I've ever met. You don't know what difficult is."

"Look, I've got to go, that's the car," Yusei said. He ran towards the limo and waved back at her. "I'll try and call you later!"

"Yeah, whatever. I have a life outside you, Fudo!"

He laughed and slid into the limo. Rex was waiting for him in silence. He glanced out the window and Tori was waving as she walked away down the road. He smiled and Rex glared down at him. He lowered his head and sighed.

"Don't waste time on girls like her, Yusei," he said. "She'll only cause trouble."

"Yes, Uncle Rex."

"And I'm sure I've told you about those streaks."

"Yes, Uncle Rex."

They pulled up to a large house in the Tops and Yusei followed Rex in. Mikage bowed slightly as they came in and hurried upstairs. Yusei frowned. He'd been here before. Rex had shown it to him a few months ago, mentioning something about a boy his age would be staying there. He'd said at the time that it was huge for anyone, let alone a boy his age. There was a track to test a D-Wheel, a massive pool. Yusei wondered if it was as big as his mansion.

A door closed upstairs and Mikage led down a tall blonde. His gaze flickered over the director, then rested on Yusei, who stuck his hands in his pockets and stared back into his burning amethyst eyes completely undaunted.

"Jack," Rex said. "How was your night?"

"It's not what I'm used to," Jack said, sitting on the couch, his back to Rex. Yusei frowned; that was incredibly disrespectful. Not even he got away with that. "I assume you and your little shadow want something."

Was he referring to _him_? Yusei's eyes narrowed and he could have sworn the blonde knew, he could just about see the corner of his mouth curve into a smirk. His fists clenched in his pockets. Just who did this Jack think he was? For once he felt the urge to flaunt the power he had and rub it in Jack's face that he was one of the most powerful and wealthiest people in this city, but took a few deep breaths, reminding himself that it would make him no better than the people he couldn't stand at school.

"Ah, this is my nephew, Yusei Fudo," Rex said. "He attends the local Duel Academy. Yusei, this is Jack Atlas. He's now under the city's care." He strode over and sat in a seat opposite Jack. Yusei followed and stood next to the chair. "I hope you've settled in nicely."

"I suppose so," he said. He glanced at Yusei. "Is it your job to stand behind him?"

"Most people prefer to simply see him rather than hear him speak," he said, holding up a hand to silence Yusei before he could even open his mouth. "He's a lot smarter than most people, they don't like to feel stupid. He is, however, considered to be the best duellist in the Duel Academy and is highly regarded city wide."

"But he can't talk for himself?" Jack smirked and leant on his hand, purple eyes glittering in amusement. "How fun."

"Jack, if you could pay attention to the matter at hand," Rex said. "Your duelling."

"Don't worry about it, Rex. Just let me duel and I'll prove how good I am."

"Good, we'll set something up then. Mikage, a word, please." He stood and Mikage followed him. He glanced back at Yusei. "Behave yourself."

"Yes, Uncle Rex."

Jack smirked and waited until Rex left the room before speaking. "_Yes, Uncle Rex_. What a good little pet you are. You know that's what you are, right? A pet that he has on a short leash, so he can drag you around, get photographed and look like the caring uncle. And aren't you a well behaved dog."

"You're entitled to your opinion," Yusei said.

"So, you're just going to stand there? Or are you going to take a seat?" Yusei moved into the seat Rex had been in. "So, Yusei, you're supposed to keep an eye on me, right? Too bad you couldn't have been a good looking girl."

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful. You'll get in trouble, _Mr Atlas_."

"Oh, Yusei." Yusei frowned. It sounded casual, but Yusei heard the deliberate way he said his name in response to his respectful address. "Don't you get it? He's gone through all this effort to get me here, why would he ruin that by getting rid of me?"

"That's incredibly arrogant of you."

"Lighten up." He laughed and glanced at him. "You're in the same position, aren't you? I mean, you could do what you like and the only person you have to answer to is him. And what's he going to do?"

"He has his ways of making people compliant."

Jack smiled and turned his attention to him fully, eyes sparkling. There was something so honest about the way he spoke that tugged at Yusei's heart. No one had spoken to him like that, like he was equal, since that Satellite boy. Even Tori was respectful when it was appropriate.

"Carry on." Yusei glanced up at him, shaken from his thoughts. "You said he has ways. That's incredibly vague to leave it on. Tell me more."

"You'll figure it out, don't worry. I wouldn't want to speak out of turn."

Jack frowned then stood. Yusei watched him in silence, and Jack beckoned for him to follow him into the gardens. He glanced back at the house. Rex and Mikage were watching from a balcony.

"I know," Jack said. Yusei frowned. "I know they're there. That's why we're going for a walk. They were listening in on our conversation, you know that as well I do. You and I are very different, Yusei, but have one or two things in common."

"Oh?"

"You're a duellist, you're considered good, what do you think of your skills?"

"I'm not bad."

"Hmph, you should have more confidence in your abilities. How do you expect anyone to keep their faith in you if you talk like that?"

"No one has ever put their faith in me."

Jack stopped and stared down into his eyes, as if searching for the truth. Yusei turned away and watched the ground. After a moment, Jack carried on walking and Yusei followed a few steps behind.

"Why?"

"There's never been any need. I've never had to do anything really."

"A friend of mine once told me that if no one has faith in us, we're never going to make it anywhere." Jack smiled and gazed up at the sky. "I miss him sometimes. He would have done anything for us, and we would have done anything to keep him safe but... he would have blamed me for what happened."

"Funny, I heard the same thing a while ago."

"Well." He smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "I suppose we'll be seeing a lot more of each other if he wants you to keep an eye on me."

"He wants me to make an impression."

"Sure. Look, I get that you're doing your job, and I don't hold it against you. It's your problem, but I'm not going to fall for your tricks, ok?"

"Alright."

"Stop being so polite and agreeable to start with. It's annoying. Grow a spine. I assume you've got your deck with you."

"Yeah, why?"

"There's a little annex up ahead, where they can't watch. Let's see how good you are."

He followed Jack to the annex, where he sat at one end of a table. Yusei sat across from him and they shuffled each other's decks. In the quiet they drew their hands. Yusei offered Jack the first go and they duel continued quietly, both taking their time to figure out the other's deck.

"You're an interesting duellist, Yusei," Jack said, looking over the cards on the field. "You are smart, I'll give you that." He frowned and placed down his Dark Resonator in defence. "Everything you do is calculated and thought out."

"You have to have good instincts as well though," Yusei replied. "A lot of your combos are well thought out too."

"I duel on instinct. That Stardust of yours is interesting. Where did you get it?"

"I don't actually remember. Are you going to make a move, or are you ending your turn?"

"Alright, don't rush me, Yusei. I'm Synchro summoning my Red Demon's Dragon." Yusei frowned and leant over to look at the card, then nodded. "Impressive, right?"

"Yes, I suppose, but I activate my Hammer Shot spell to destroy your dragon."

"And my trap Anti-Magic Prism reflects it to destroy your Nirto Warrior."

"Stardust's effect allows me to send it to the graveyard to negate an effect that destroys a monster, and she returns to the field at the end phase."

Jack smirked and was about to order the attack, but the door opened and Rex and Mikage were there. Yusei sighed and gathered up his deck. He walked over to Rex, who turned and led him away. Jack frowned and picked up his own cards, slipping them back into their holder and following out with Mikage just behind him.

"It's nice to see you and Master Fudo getting along, Mr Atlas," she said. "He's so lonely in the director's mansion without anyone his own age. It's a shame, he's such a lovely boy."

"I wouldn't know, everything he said that was duelling seemed to be programmed into him by the director."

"Well, he was only allowed home to the city last year. Before that, he was schooled abroad. Even from a young age it was obvious duelling was a passion though." She smiled and Rex ushered Yusei into the limo. "You looked like you were holding your own. I've duelled him once or twice. He's really good, I didn't even last a turn."

"He's alright."

Jack stared after the limo. Yes, Yusei was a great duellist. He hadn't felt that kind of rush from such a simple duel- no D-Wheels, no holograms, just on a table- since his days with Team Satisfaction practicing with Kiryu, Crow and Aki. He smirked and turned back into the house. He hoped he meet Yusei in a real duel- one where he could get him to go all out- one day soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yes, I'm home from Spain, sunburn and all, but I did get my icecream in the end and now, I will write at a normal pace again. Teases of Kiryu/Aki and Crow/Aki there, and other such things, because it's fun to tease you guys and feek you guessing as to what pairings are going to turn up in the end. And it's our favourite ever minor villian. You know who it is and I know you love to hate him. Love you guys for reviewing and so on. See you next chapter, and make sure you review this time too.

* * *

><p>Rex frowned and tapped his fingers against the window, watching Yusei and Jack. This wasn't working out how he'd planned. It wasn't working out how he'd planned. Yusei was sitting on the edge of one of the large water features, splashing his fingers in the water. Jack was standing above him, talking quietly- or as quietly as Jack did. He sighed and glanced at Mikage who was watching Jack with a soft smile. One week and she'd already fallen in love.<p>

"He's a child," he said quietly. She frowned. "Don't get too attached. He's still a child and won't understand."

"They seem to like each other well enough," Mikage said, blushing slightly. "I mean... Master Fudo is good at connecting with people, he knows what to say to make people feel comfortable. It's good for him to have a friend like Mr Atlas."

"They're not friends. I won't allow a friendship to from."

"I'm not sure it's a matter of being allowing it, Director," she said. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I think friendship happens naturally. I doubt it's something you can stop."

Rex glared down at the pair. Jack and Yusei shouldn't be friends, they were polar opposites; Jack was loud, arrogant and brash, Yusei was cool, calm and calculating. That was why Rex had allowed them to be around each other. Yusei could put on the mask of friendship but it would always be just that. They shouldn't be compatible. And yet they were there, in the mansions grounds, as if they'd been friends for years. He hoped this was Yusei doing his job and not something more.

Yusei wasn't as socially awkward as he'd first thought either. When he'd first been sent to Duel Academy, he was quiet and easy to control. His answer was always 'yes, Uncle Rex'. He did as he was told and followed him obediently. That was a year ago and ever since Jack turned up, he was getting more difficult.

"This isn't working how I wanted."

"I think it's good for Master Fudo," Mikage said. "Other than that nice Victoria girl he's not had many really friends. Most people are only after his position as your nephew."

"I suppose. Tell me, Mikage, what do you know about this Victoria? I don't remember much about her."

"Her father is part of a small company that work on highly specialised D-Wheel parts. Darren Kelly."

"Oh yes, I remember him," Rex said. "A former champion. He was in semi-retirement for a while, wasn't he? Then fully retired five years ago after that tragic accident."

"That's right. His company creates highly customised D-Wheel parts." She frowned and pulled up a screen then brought up the information- Rex had insisted that if Yusei was to attend such a public school, everyone should have a background check. "There's nothing out of the ordinary. Her father put almost everything he has into keeping her at Duel Academy- while his company does well, he's not been able to work as hard as he used to."

Rex frowned and nodded. Being able to find information on everyone was incredibly useful sometimes. He smiled to himself and returned his attention to the pair. Jack had picked up his duel disk from the table and Yusei was smiling.

"Want to try and get through a duel before Rex interferes?" Jack said.

"He'll be watching," Yusei replied. "He doesn't want us duelling. I think he's worried. If one of us beats the other..."

"One of us loses our standing." He nodded and frowned, glancing down at Yusei; if he won, Yusei's respect would plunge at being beaten by a new duellist, if Yusei won that meant Jack's position as the undefeated newcomer was gone. "We're pawns in his game, you know that, right?"

Yusei nodded. "Everyone is to him."

"I don't know anything about you," Jack said, gazing down at him with a frown. Yusei looked back up at him. "We're supposed to be friends, right? According to Godwin you're supposed to be befriending me to get close to me, but I don't know anything about you. How is that fair?"

"It's not," Yusei said, splashing up the water a little. "But then, isn't that the idea? I fake friendship and find out about you while telling you nothing."

"You're not very good at this, are you? I think the idea is that you don't let on that you're faking all this. You wouldn't do well as a spy."

"Why? It's working. I know about you and you don't know about me. Isn't that the idea?"

Jack frowned. Yusei was right he supposed. He opened his mouth to find some sort of argument or question to throw Yusei off, but before he could, Yusei continued.

"Besides, I don't know all that much about you. I know you're a pain and if I could get Uncle Rex to listen to me, I'd never see you again."

"What happened to the quiet boy I met, Yusei?" he laughed. "I didn't think you ever spoke like that to anyone."

"You're honest to me, Mr Atlas, I'm doing the same."

Jack frowned and nodded. "Alright then."

"Mr Atlas," Mikage called. "It's time to go, you have a duel to go to."

"Good luck," Yusei said, getting up and striding away towards the house. "I hope you win. I'm sure you will."

"I always do," Jack said, following Mikage. "I'll see you tomorrow I suppose."

"I don't doubt it."

Yusei sighed watching Jack go. He didn't like Jack, didn't deny this. He wanted to tell his uncle, he really did. He wanted to tell him he wanted nothing more to do with him, but there was something about him...

He didn't even know what it was, but every time he approached Rex to put his foot down, his mouth ran dry and he fell silent. He doubted Rex would even care, he'd just tell him that it was good, that he shouldn't get attached to him because he wasn't supposed to be his friend. Rex was waiting for him at the doors.

"How are you feeling tonight, Yusei? Anything new to tell me?"

He sighed and turned his gaze up to Rex. "He's suspicious of me, Uncle Rex; more accurately, he's suspicious that you're controlling me every second of every day, and he's worried that you're screwing with him." Rex nodded. "He wants me to start opening up, so he can figure me out, but..."

"It's alright." He frowned and gestured inside, shutting the door the moment Yusei was inside. "I've told you about your hair, Yusei, sort it."

"Yes Uncle Rex."

"Don't do that, Yusei," he snapped. "Don't just say yes like I'm a nag and actually do as you're told."

"Yes Uncle Rex."

He sped up and bounded up the stairs to his room before Rex could reprimand him. He shut himself in his room and leant back against the door, closing his eyes tightly. Rex was going to start cracking down on him soon, he could feel it. If he wasn't careful, he'd be shipped away to boarding school again. The very thought made his stomach churn. He'd miss everything he'd found in this year so much- even Jack. He sighed and fumbled around for him phone, finding Tori's number. It rung for a few minutes before she answered.

"Yusei, I can't talk right now, ok, sorry, but I'll call you back later, ok?"

"Tori, I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Not right now." Her voice was strained, panicked and quiet. Yusei frowned at the amount of chaotic noise in the background. "I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll call you later, I promise, bye."

The line went dead and he sighed. He just wanted to talk to a friend. There was noise below and he opened the door slowly. Rex was talking to a redhead man below in the hall. The man glared up at Rex and spoke calmly and quietly with a smirk. He rested against the rails at the top of the stairs, trying to hear their conversation, but it didn't work. The redhead turned and his eyes locked onto Yusei. His smirk grew as Rex followed his gaze.

"Yusei, I presume," he said. Yusei stood straight and nodded. "My name is Divine. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Yusei said.

"Tell me, what do you know about Jack Atlas? Your uncle won't tell me and I heard you two are friends."

"We know each other. If Uncle Rex isn't comfortable telling you anything, then I shouldn't say anything. I doubt I know anything of interest to you anyway."

"Very well."

He strode out and left them in silence. Rex glared up at Yusei and picked something up from the side, tossing it to Yusei. He frowned and gazed down at it, then sighed, returning to his room.

* * *

><p>"Aki," Crow said quietly. She didn't move. "Aki, please wake up."<p>

Aki opened her eyes, gazing at the wall, her back to Crow. She sighed and turned slowly. Crow smiled and knelt by the bed, gently taking her hand. Beast jumped up onto the bed and flopped down between them. Aki smiled weakly and patter her head. She always seemed to put herself between Aki and the boys, almost like Kiryu had sent her to guard her from them.

"What's wrong, girl?" Crow said, scratching ears gently. "You know me."

Beast was different with Crow than Jack. She was quieter, less threatening and protective. "She's been funny since Jack left. Why did he leave me, Crow?"

"He didn't," he whispered. "He didn't leave _you_, he just left."

"He took my dragon."

"He's a bastard, you know that." She chuckled and shook her head. "Whatever he did, it was for his own stupid reasons and you shouldn't think about it. I'm still here and I still love you."

"You just said you love me."

"As a friend- like a sister..." He turned away, a soft blush coming to his cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that!" Aki smiled and sat up slowly, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. "Hey, what's this for?"

"Thank you, Crow," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For being here. For not leaving me... for still loving me... you're the only person in my life who has ever... stayed no matter what..." She buried her head in his shoulder, muffling a sob and clenched her fists around his tops. "No one's ever stayed with me like you have."

"Well, I- I suppose, but it's not like I-"

He struggled to find something to say for a few moments before he just sighed and gently hugged her back, stroking her hair. Aki knew she was being stupid, but she'd struggled to keep control for a month now. Jack was gone- he'd just disappeared and not even said goodbye- and Kiryu was... she didn't even know what Kiryu was but he wasn't here with her and obviously didn't want to be. Her parents, her school friends and now the family she'd found in the Satellite... Crow was all she had left.

After what felt like hours, she pulled back and rested her forehead against him. He smiled and cupped her cheeks.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Aki."

"It's not your fault," Aki said. "I need to see Kiryu." Crow frowned. "Beast." Beast sat up and gazed at her. "Can you take me to Kiryu? Hmm, where's you master?"

Beast cocked her head, then turned and trotted out. Aki pulled Crow up out the subway and they followed Beast through the Satellite, back to their old hangout. Beast stopped in the doorway, gazing back at them. Crow stared up at the windows, the dark figure moving in the window.

"He is still here, isn't he?"

"You've seen him too, haven't you?" Aki whispered. "He really is haunting us. I told you, he sent Beast to look after us."

"I didn't believe you," Crow said. "I didn't believe myself. I thought she was really just a stray. I thought... damn it, he's really in there."

The pair stepped into the dark building, following Beast up the stairs, into Kiryu's room. The door swung shut slowly behind them, and bolted. Beast jumped up onto the empty bed and sat, gazing at them. Her eyes flickered golden. Aki gasped. They were the exact same colour as Kiryu's.

"Kiryu?" Crow called. "Are you here?"

Beast cocked her head, her attention shifting to a spot just behind them. They turned and there was a cruel chuckled back on the bed. Aki returned her gaze to his bed and grabbed Crow's arm. There was a dark figure watching them, sitting on the bed roughly where Beast had been.

Kiryu smirked watching the shock on her face. She couldn't see it through the shadows, she probably would have screamed at him if she had. Crow was almost as bad. It was just too precious. Beast had shown him everything and he was bored. He wanted to play some games and his deck and powers made it very easy. It had taken only a few minutes to figure out that he'd not let Aki see him, only Beast.

"You've been watching us the whole time," she whispered. "You didn't send Beast to look after me, you were there."

"You and Beast, you're the same," Crow said. "Why?" He chuckled and Crow frowned. "What's so funny, Kiryu?"

Kiryu stood from the bed and slowly approached them. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Are you dead?" he asked. Kiryu glanced at him. "Well?"

"I died, yes," he said. "I'm here until I can accept that and make peace with the events that lead to it, I suppose, but I'm not a ghost."

"Then what are you?" Aki whispered. "Why use that form to watch us? You should have just shown yourself to us and come home with us." She clenched her fists and Kiryu could have sworn tears in her eyes again. "It destroyed us when you died and you just sat back and watched!"

"Aki..." Crow frowned and Kiryu felt... something. He wasn't sure what, but seeing Crow broken up over Aki made him feel something strange. "Why, Kiryu? We have a right to know that at least."

"You have three questions between you, don't waste them." He sat back on the bed and waited, chin resting in his hands, looking almost bored. "So, what do you want to know?"

Crow opened his mouth but Aki cut him off. "Why, are you using Beast if you can sit here in front of us as real as anything? Why didn't you just come to us like this and talk to us? We're your friends!"

"I'll be generous and let you have those two as one," Kiryu said. "Beast, heel girl." Beast came bounding out the shadows, jumped onto the bed and laid down, resting her head and paws on Kiryu's lap. "We're not the same entity, don't worry. She's my favourite. She's so useful for stopping people fighting back, aren't you girl?" He chuckled and rubbed under her chin, Beast's tail wagging furiously. "Such a good girl."

"Kiryu," Crow said, folding his arms.

"Right, yes. I see through her eyes. I asked her to keep an eye on you guys and let me see any danger, I didn't want you guys to get hurt, I suppose. Jack's the only one I have an issue with. Only thing is I'm not allowed to see you guys properly... my-" he frowned and Beast licked his hand. "-boss won't allow it." The words were almost painful to say. "So I sent Beast because he couldn't stop that. She'll protect you, I've never seen anyone able to stop her."

They nodded and Kiryu sighed. Crow glanced at Aki, Kiryu knew why. Crow knew he was being kind, letting Aki's two questions slid as one. They wanted to be careful. He didn't blame them. He didn't exactly have a reputation for being fair. Sometimes, he could be cruel and sadistic and had a way with words that made it easy to twist things his way.

Finally, Crow spoke up. "You said that you're here to come to terms with your death. Can you gives any more detail on that, like what that means and if we can help you?"

Beast snarled but Kiryu remained perfectly calm externally. He didn't want to show weakness, not about that subject, but Beast was happy to react for him. Crow frowned and Aki lowered her head.

"This is about Jack," she whispered.

"Yes," Kiryu said. "It's about Jack, and now you know why, don't you? I saw it, Aki. Beast saw it, she showed me. He came in, made took your Black Rose Dragon, took off into the pipeline and was met by Director Godwin's private escort. He hung you guys out to dry, just like he did me." He smirked. "I'm not going to do much, don't worry. I just want to make him understand what he did to me. I want him to know what he's made me. I went to Hell and back because of him and now I'm stuck like this." He laughed and they grimaced. He didn't like that, they weren't supposed to look so afraid- not of him. "We promised we'd never betray each other, that we'd never leave each other. I didn't really work out too well did it?"

The pair looked over him and he stood, Beast sitting at his feet. "You have one more question, use it wisely."

Aki stepped forwards and placed her hands on his cheeks, trying to find his eyes in the shadows under his hood. His cheeks were so cold. She sighed and stroked his pale skin with her thumbs. He frowned and closed his hands around her wrists, prising her off him.

"Don't do that."

"Kiryu. What's wrong?"

He bit his lip and blinked a few times as his vision blurred. He'd never cried. Damn it, he'd never cried! "I'm dead, and that was question number three. Goodbye."

He strode passed and Aki caught his wrist, pulling him around and planting a kiss on his cold, dry lips. "I love you, Kiryu."

"No," he whispered. "No you don't. You just think you do because you miss me. Don't waste such precious words when you don't mean them."

He disappeared into the shadows. Beast leant against Aki's leg. She sighed and patted her head. Crow frowned. How could he be so cruel?

"Kiryu..." There was no answer. "Kiryu." Still nothing, just darkness and silence. Not even Crow moved. "Kiryu! Come back!"

Suddenly Crow's arms wrapped around her shoulders and she was crying into his chest, still repeating Kiryu's name, trying desperately not to fall to the ground. Beast whimpered and pushed her muzzled into Crow's palm, licking his skin. Aki wondered distantly if she was channelling Kiryu, or just picking up on what they felt. Whichever it was, it tore her apart even more to know one of them was in so much pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Alrighty, peoples, first and foremost, your next update on this fic will be **_NEXT TUESDAY_** ok? Read it carefully, **_NEXT TUESDAY_**, because the kids are on their easter break which means I'm baby sitting, yays (feel the sarcasm) and won't have too much time for ficing. They go back **_NEXT TUESDAY_** and so this is when I will update because I should have another chapter done by then. Sooooo... this chapter, more Divine, but only a little. More Kiryu. No Crow, but a lovely long Jack and Yusei bonding session. And what happened to Tori (yes she appears this chapter, I didn't forget her completely) and poor Yusei, how will he deal with the tradgey of his streaks? Reviews and always great guys. Lots of fuzzly, wuzzly reviews to make me happy.

* * *

><p>"Hello," Divine said. Aki turned. "Aki Izayoi."<p>

"I'm sorry," she said. "Do I know you?"

"No, not yet," he said. "But I know you quite well. I know about your mark and I know about your powers. I wanted you to come with me, to the city, where you can be safe with others like you."

"Others?"

"Yes." He smiled and Aki swallowed heavily. Then Beast nuzzled her hand and she smiled. "What's that?"

"Beast," she whispered. "She was given to me by a friend, to watch over me. He's dead now..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. She's very strange."

"I know, but I love her none the less." And she felt safe with her there- even before what Kiryu had told her yesterday- because there was nothing that Beast couldn't handle. "What do you want from me?"

"I understand your plight and I want to help you. You're a psychic, like me and so I want to help you to make others understand." He offered her his hand. "Come back to the Arcadia Movement, in the city, where I help people like us who are lost and alone."

Aki went to take his hand but Beast snarled and jumped in front of her. Her jaws gnashed at Divine and he stepped back.

"Beast," Aki said, using the slightly more commanding tone she reserved for when Beast and Crow misbehaved. "Heel girl." Only problem was, Beast didn't even listen to her commands like she listened to Kiryu's soft requests. "Beast!"

"It's alright," Divine said. "I know how to deal with bad dogs."

* * *

><p>Rudger frowned, standing just outside Kiryu's door. Demak opened the door slowly. Kiryu was lying in his bed, tossing and turning, muttering to himself feverishly, covered in a cold sweat. He sighed and strode in, resting his hand on the boy's forehead.<p>

"He has a fever."

"He was out late last night," Demak said. "I think he saw his friends. The witch and that redhead."

"Yes... trying to keep him alone isn't working."

"It's making him miserable, it's making him suffer."

Kiryu cried out, grasping his chest as he sat up, shaking visibly, eyes dimly glowing. He stumbled out of bed and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on as quickly as he could. Rudger frowned and called his name softly, waiting for him to snap out of this daze. But he didn't, just muttered something about Beast and ran out, still dressing as he went.

Rudger and Demak followed. Kiryu pulled on his jacket and cloak then tugged on his helmet. His large D-Wheel was incredible. He had loved it the second Rudger had shown it to him, even put up with Rudger's deal in exchange for it. He'd never dreamt of owning anything like it. Any other time he would have taken a few moments to check it over before tearing out, but Beast was in trouble and he'd just seen that stranger pull Aki away. Aki just watched Beast over her shoulder as he led her away.

He tore through the streets in silence, pushing his D-Wheel to move as fast as it could through the narrow streets and sharp turns. Rudger told him off so often for throwing it around corners and scratching the body, damaging the wheels and pushing the engine too hard. He spent a lot of time upgrading it, trying to find a point where it would withstand Kiryu's treatment. Kiryu didn't mean to damage it, but suck a beautiful machine deserved to be used to its full potential.

Beast was lying on the concrete, restrained by glowing bands that squeezed around her legs, muzzle and body, completely immobilizing her. He jumped off and knelt at her side, gently resting her head on his lap.

"It's ok," he whispered, stroking her fur gently as she whimpered. "Shh, shh, it's ok." He reached into his pocket and pulled out her card. "I'll call you back when we have more strength."

He laid the card against her side and she faded from existence. He sighed. Materialising his monsters outside a duel took a lot of energy. He knew why Rudger only did it for short periods, and it was exactly why Beast was the only one he did it with regularly.

"Kiryu." He turned and Rudger was gazing at him. "You need to rest. You kept that creature in reality far longer than is good for you. You can barely stand and you're far too weak."

"Someone's taken Aki from the Satellite," he whispered. "Someone with psychic powers like hers. It's only Crow left and he's not a Signer. I'm going after them."

"No you're not."

"You have to let me."

"I'll make you a deal. You relax and behave for one week to regain your strength- and that means no summoning any monsters- for one week and I will allow you to go out to the city to keep an eye on things." Kiryu nodded and staggered to his feet. Rudger was right, he really did need to rest. "Good. And I'm not letting you ride that thing back either."

"Fine."

Kiryu barely registered the journey back. His mind was racing. Aki walked off with some other psychic, leaving Beast lying there- what would make her do that? Perhaps he was too hard on her. She was a kid still, they all were but maybe that didn't excuse the way he'd spoken to her.

Rudger sent Kiryu to bed the moment they got home. He didn't argue. He was too tried to think. His mind was hazy and his body weak. He sighed and fell into bed, letting Rudger pulled the blankets up around him. He fell into a deep sleep within minutes.

Demak laughed softly, watching Rudger. While Kiryu frustrated him and annoyed him nonstop, they did care for him. Partly because as a Dark Signer, so there was some loyalty, but almost because it was refreshing to have a child around. He smiled as Rudger turned.

"He's not fairing too well, is he?"

Rudger nodded. "He's borderline psychopath sometimes, but then, he's still young and death isn't easy on anyone. He'll recover."

"Hopefully," Demak said.

"He will. He's strong willed and bloody-minded," Rudger said. "He'll manage and he's a strong duellist, he'll figure it out sooner or later, it'll just take time. Hopefully, going to the city to help watch other his friends will help him."

* * *

><p>Jack smirked and Yusei glared up at him. "What?"<p>

"Oh, nothing," Jack said. Yusei hand went to his hair and Jack smiled. "How long has he been nagging you about it?"

"Years," Yusei said. He sat back on the couch and glared at the table. "I can't believe he finally got his way... he stood and watched as I did it..."

"It's weird."

"I know."

The night before, Rex had handed him some hair dye and made sure he actually dyed out his streaks. Jack seemed to find it all very amusing. Yusei sighed and checked his phone again.

"Am I boring you?" Jack snapped, leaning over his shoulder. "Who's Tori? Have you got a girlfriend and not told me?"

"I haven't told you much," Yusei said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "And she's not my girlfriend. Just a friend of mine, and she's not called me back since last night, and she wasn't in school today. I'm worried about her."

"Oh. Well, maybe you should go and see her. If my friends were in trouble, I'd have to check on them. Call her, or go and see her."

"Rex wouldn't let me leave. He's always got someone monitoring me, even when he's not. Oh, by the way, do you know someone called Divine?"

"No, why?"

"He was asking about you."

Jack frowned. Yusei glanced at his phone again. He knew it was probably silly and Tori was probably just busy, but still, he worried about her. After a moment, Jack snatched the phone and strode off. Yusei was on his feet in seconds, chasing after him. Jack easily held the phone out of Yusei's reach.

"Jack!" he said, stretching onto his tip-toes, desperately reaching for it. "Come on, Jack, did you bully your old friends like this?"

"Only the short one," Jack replied. "And I thought we weren't actually friends, it was just a show for your uncle. And you just called me by my name."

"Give me the phone."

"Hang on, I'm still in shock." He laughed and looked up at the screen, pressing a few buttons. "She's cute."

He jumped up and knocked Jack off balance just enough that he could snatch his phone away. He sighed and glanced at the picture Jack had brought up. Jack watched him over his shoulder.

"That's her, right?"

"What do you care?" Yusei said.

"You look close," Jack said. "I haven't known you long, but I don't think I've ever seen you smiling like that. Look at you... you look like a proper teenager rather than Godwin's puppet."

Yusei frowned and glanced at the photo. It was earlier in the year, on his sixteenth birthday. They were both in their uniforms, Yusei- who was just behind her- had his arms around her waist and shoulders, their cheeks pressed together while Tori held the his phone to take the picture and her free hand twisted through his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Call her."

"No... I don't want to be a bother. She's probably fine just busy."

"Call her, if you're worried check on her."

"Why are you so being so considerate? What's in this for you?" He glanced up at Jack who smirked. "Jack?"

"Again. Why are you using my name all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just the more I get used to you the less I despise you."

"Despise... that's a harsh words, Yusei. You don't mean that."

"No," Yusei muttered. "I suppose I don't, but I don't exactly like you."

"Well, I'm not exactly fond of you either," Jack said, leaning on his shoulders. "You're too nice, way too nice and respectful. You need a backbone, and start with her. For what it's worth, I don't dislike you as much as I did. That's why I'm making an effort. We do have to put up with each anyway, we may as well get along. Or, how about we go and see her. You should introduce us. You must get bored of only being around me, and Godwin doesn't let many other people near me."

"Alright, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm, and she has been saying she wanted to meet you."

Tori's house was about half an hour from the Tops in a nice part of town. It wasn't anything like the Tops, but it wasn't bad. There were worse areas- a lot worse, Yusei had once seen the Daimen Area. Jack frowned and looked it over.

"Are you still struggling to accept that even those who aren't rich live in such nice places?" Yusei said.

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Oh, I just meant, Uncle Rex, said that you came from a rich neighbourhood before your family died. I was sorry to hear about that, by the way." He smiled and lowered his head and Jack frowned and Yusei tilted his head, smiling a little more. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything, I just meant it must be very different than what you're used to, that's all."

"I suppose it is," he said.

Yusei sighed and knocked on Tori's door. It opened slowly and Mr Kelly opened the door. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept in days. He smiled seeing Yusei and glanced up at Jack, frowned, then beckoned them in. Yusei led Jack into the lounge and they sat on couch as Mr Kelly brought in some tea.

"I'm glad you're here, Yusei," he whispered. "You're Jack Atlas, I've seen you duel, my company made a few parts for your D-Wheel. You're rather good."

"Thanks," Jack said. "I used to watch you duel when I was a kid."

"Is Tori here?" Yusei said. "I tried to talk to her yesterday but... she said she was busy and would call me back and never did. I was just worried, especially when she didn't turn up for school."

Mr Kelly nodded and sighed. "She didn't turn up to school..."

"Mr Kelly," Yusei said, eyes widening slightly. "What's going on? Where's Tori?"

"I don't know, Yusei. I wish I could tell you. She was all worked up last night and told me she was going to see you. She didn't come home last night. I thought, maybe she'd stayed the night at yours. It was a long shot, I know, especially with your uncle, but I hoped... I hoped even if she hadn't that maybe she had a boyfriend, or was staying at a friend's house without telling me and would turn up at school."

"You haven't seen her?"

"No. Not since she left to see you and she didn't ever..."

"Come on," Yusei said, pulling Jack up. "We need to find her."

Jack nodded and Yusei frowned. "What's wrong now?"

"Why are you being so agreeable?"

"Because I was raised to believe that your friends are just like your family," Jack said. "I was always told that you should do anything for your friends and they should be willing to do anything for you. You're obviously devoted to this girl, so I would hope she's just as devoted to you which, in my book, makes you both honourable, respectable people."

Yusei nodded. He could guess who had told him that. Rex didn't know he knew, and he'd fumbled with it earlier, almost letting slip to Jack, but he had a good idea what the truth about Jack's past really was. He smiled.

"I'll do whatever I can to find her, Mr Kelly," Yusei said.

"You could always ask your uncle for help," Jack said once they were out the house. "He's head of Sector Security, I'm sure he could do something."

"But he wouldn't. He doesn't approve of my friendship with Tori. He thinks she's going to grow up to be a gold digger. He'd dismiss it as a stupid childish tantrum."

"Too bad. So, where do you want to start looking?"

Even as he spoke, Tori came hurrying down the street, still in her school uniform. Yusei grabbed her hand as she went passed and turned her.

"I was worried, Tori," he said. "Where've you been?" Tori turned away, gazing at the ground. "Tori?"

There was a sharp crack and Yusei stepped back, holding his cheek. Jack was obviously trying not to smirk. Tori glared up at him. "You stay away from me and my father! I mean it, stay away from me!"

"Tori?"

The door to her house slammed and Yusei stared after her. Behind him, Jack frowned. He felt sorry for Yusei. So obviously Yusei adored her and he didn't blame him. She was pretty good looking- she had nice legs, the school uniform made that all too clear- and she had an attitude. The look on Yusei's face was something similar to Aki's when she heard Kiryu was dead. He smiled and rested his hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"Something's not right," he whispered. "I've never known her act like that."

"You've only known her a year from what I gather," Jack said.

"But..." He sighed and rubbed his cheek. "I didn't do anything, did I?"

"I don't think so, but then, she's a girl and they are a little crazy. You should have met the girl I lived with last year. That one had too many issues to count and I had no idea how to help her." He shrugged and pulled Yusei back towards the Tops. As they went, there was yelling from inside the house but they couldn't make out the words. "I suppose he's kicking off about her not calling. She'll be ok, whatever happened it's probably stressed her out and she's upset. Let her cool off and everything will be back to normal."

"I wouldn't know," Yusei said. "I don't have much experience with this sort of thing. As I'm sure you know by now, I wasn't particularly social before attending Duel Academy."

"No friends, no girls, no duelling, what did you do at your last school?" Yusei glanced up at him and Jack smirked. "I can imagine actually."

"No," Yusei said. "Get your mind out the gutter. I just... you know, worked on my deck, studied sometimes- not often, it was normally a breeze through the tests though- and was bored."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else, no."

"You know, despite how much you annoy me, what with your nice attitude and stupid manners and respect for everyone- even those who don't deserve it- you're an alright guy. I don't dislike you."

Yusei smiled and shook his head. "Thanks, I guess. You're not so bad either. I don't dislike you, but you should be nicer to me."

"Why? You don't care."

"Because I'm not all nice and kind hearted. I can be different when it suits me. Like I might, I don't know, accidently let slip some big secret that would ruin someone's career and really piss off Uncle Rex."

Jack frowned and glanced down at Yusei, taking note that his blue eyes were stony, cold and unreadable, more like they had been when they first met than they had been in recent days. He didn't like how that sounded though. He was certain that Yusei couldn't possibly know about his past. Rex had covered everything and had been very careful about it. It had only been a month. Surely Yusei couldn't have seen through him so quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean, Yusei?" he said quietly. "Who would you throw under the bus just to get to Godwin? Me? You haven't known me long enough to have any dirt on me."

"Well, be nice to me and you won't have to put that theory to the test, will you?" He smiled up at him and Jack frowned. His smile didn't reach his eyes. "I suppose I should get Mikage to call my ride home when we get back."

"You could stay the night, you do keep talking about getting away from Godwin. It'd be the perfect excuse, right?"

He had to find out just how much Yusei knew. Logically, he knew Yusei couldn't know the truth. How could he? However, his stomach churned at the thought of what destruction his secret could bring. He'd be humiliated and sent back to the Satellite. Perhaps even worse, Godwin would be humiliated, although he'd probably deflect the blame but still it wouldn't look good, and Jack got the feeling that more far more dangerous.

It was silly to worry. Even if Yusei did know, Jack tried to tell himself he'd never tell anyone. Yusei wasn't that kind of person. He couldn't imagine a situation that would push Yusei over the edge and break the calm, collected, quiet exterior. He had no doubt Yusei was something very different underneath; the way Godwin treated him was close to abuse, he had to be messed up inside, but he couldn't see Yusei breaking and letting it flood out anywhere except in private.

"Thanks, Jack," Yusei said. "That's really nice of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I've updated early. Reason being, my grandma is here to watch the kids because I've done in my arm again. It's not my fault, damn it. If it happens again the doctors are going to talk me into having the operation to sort the issue I'm sure. But it did give me way more time to write than I thought I would have. So here, have the next chapter and review to make me feel better, ok? Love you guys.

* * *

><p>Jack and Yusei were out in the gardens, lying on their backs, gazing up at the stars in the dark sky. Jack was struggling to be nice to Yusei. He kept quietly probing at the question of his secret, but Yusei remained as tight lipped as ever. Finally, after a while just talking, he couldn't stand it anymore.<p>

"What do you know, Yusei?" he said, glaring over. "What do you have on me?"

"Who says I know anything?" Yusei replied. Jack snarled and grabbed his collar, pinning him so he couldn't move. "Jack?"

"Enough games, Yusei," he said, glaring into Yusei's cold blue eyes. "How much do you know and how did you find out?"

Yusei frowned and Jack slammed him against the ground. "Ow. Come on, Jack I've got bigger things to worry about that your paranoia. Although, I think this proves you have a secret."

"Yusei!"

"I know enough," Yusei said. "I know enough to keep Rex under control if he does start to get out of control. I can put up with the streaks but I need to keep something in reserve for when I really need it."

"Then at least be honest with me," Jack said. "That's what you said, wasn't it? I'm honest with you, so you'll return the favour. What do you know, how did you find out and what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, for now," he replied.

"Then why bring it up?"

"To see how you'd react, to see if I was right."

"You're not."

"Then why are you on top of me." He stood up and let Yusei sit up. "You're not from a rich family, my Uncle Rex brought you in from the Satellite for some reason." He smiled and cocked his head slightly. "And I'm not as stupid as you all seem to think. I might not have spent much time around close friends, but I'm patient, I've watched and learnt from the outside, I saw everything happening at the school before it happened- I knew when Jodie's boyfriend was cheating on her because whenever he spoke to her, he'd play with his glasses, the same why he did when he lied about his homework, and Kerry would always tug at her skirt."

"What's that got to do with me?" Jack said.

"Last year, I met a boy from the Satellite- I never found out what his name was- but Rex wanted to deal with him personally. He'd killed a Security Officer and was put to death."

Jack shifted uncomfortably, almost certain he knew _exactly_ who Yusei was talking about.

"Do you know what gave it away more than anything else about you?"

"Go on?"

"He told me he would do whatever it took for his friends. When I told him I'd never really had any friends, he kept asking why, like it was the worst thing in the world. Whenever you talk about this friend of yours who told you to respect your friends and so on, you say it in almost the exact same words he used. You're a Satellite, Jack, Uncle Rex must have gone through a lot of effort to get you here. Imagine what he'd do to keep this secret and what damage it would do to you and him if it were to slip out."

Jack swallowed heavily just imagining what the consequences would be. Being sent back to the Satellite was the best he could hope for. He'd hoped and prayed Yusei hadn't actually known anything, but obviously... He lowered his gaze to the ground and Yusei chuckled.

"What are you going to do?" Jack said. "What will it take to keep you quiet?"

"Jack, I don't want to ruin your career or your life- I know what Rex would do if things went wrong for him," Yusei said, getting up off the ground. "I don't care who you are or what's happened with Rex, whatever is going on between you two that's fine by me, I really couldn't care less, but you are going to be honest with me, ok?"

"Alright."

"Right now, I want to know what that boys name was. Your friend."

"That's it?"

"At the moment. Don't worry, I'm not going to hold anything over you. This is purely my own insurance from Rex. No one had ever spoken to me like he did and it made me realise how much I was missing out on. I want know his name."

"Kyosuke Kiryu," he said. "Is that it? You don't want anything else? You're not very good at blackmail."

"It's not blackmail. I'm keeping your secret because that's what friends do, right?"

"We're not friends."

"Aren't we?" Jack frowned and Yusei smiled slightly. "Why did you come to Tori's with me?"

"Because you obviously care about her... and she's cute..."

"That's you trying to avoid saying it's because you don't like seeing me worked up. Face it, Jack, we can ignore it and deny it as much as we like, but I'm pretty sure if it came down to it, you'd back me up if I was in danger and I'd probably do the same for you."

"Then... you're not going to-"

"No. Like I said, Jack, I don't want to hurt you by letting this out. Until Tori's talking to me again, I have to put up with you." He yawned and stretched slightly. "Aren't tired?"

"A little."

"Which way to bed?"

"Upstairs first door on your left," Jack said. "You know Rex is going to kill you for staying out all night."

"I know. I'd be surprised if he didn't have a Security searching for me, or storming in here first thing tomorrow."

Jack smiled and opened the door to Yusei's bedroom, heading down another few doors to his own room. "Thank you, Yusei, for not saying anything..."

"It's ok, but Jack..." Jack turned and frowned and Yusei smiled. "You keep calling Tori cute and I might have to have you sent back to the Satellite."

Jack laughed quietly and nodded. "Alright, I'll stay away from her if that's what you want. All you had to do was ask. I didn't realise you two were _that_ close."

"We're not," he snapped. "I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all. I doubt you'd be much good for her as a boyfriend."

"Goodnight, Yusei."

* * *

><p>Tori sighed hoarsely and closed her eyes, raking his fingers through her hair, a few tears dripping down her cheeks. Her throat was raw and her voice completely gone. She couldn't even cry anymore. The look on Yusei's face was heart wrenching. She knew her father was watching from the door- completely at loss for what to say. She didn't blame him; she wasn't exactly sure what she needed to hear to stop feeling so dirty.<p>

"Dad," she whispered.

"Darling?" he said quietly.

"There's an envelope on the table by the door... inside it... there's some money..."

"What?"

"Please, don't ask questions, don't ask me how I got it or why there's going to be one every fortnight, just take it and use it, please. I know your company is struggling to pay the bills. Please use it, and you can stop paying for Duel Academy too, I'm dropping out after the exams."

"Victoria? What's happened?"

"Don't ask questions!" She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't mean..."

"It's alright. Whatever's happened, you can tell me when you're ready."

She nodded and closed her eyes, listening to the door close. Everything was so screwed up. Tori reached for her phone and flicked through her photos, settling on one of Yusei's arms around her, laughing together. Her vision blurred and split, tears filling her eyes and the phone fell to the floor. Everything went numb and she fell back to the bed, burying her face in her pillow. Apparently there were still some tears yet to fall. A chocked sob tore from her throat. Every part of her ached and her chest was tight. She had completely ruined everything, but it had to be worth it in the end.

* * *

><p>"Tori," Yusei called. Tori turned. "Hey."<p>

"What do you want, Yusei?" Tori said.

Yusei ran over and pulled her into an empty classroom. Tori frowned as he shut the door. Yusei leant against the teacher's desk and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Tori, what happened last night?"

"Don't call me that."

"What?" Yusei said.

"Don't call me Tori anymore," she said. "It's childish and you're in no position to be getting friendly with me. It's Victoria, got it?"

"Tori-"

"Victoria!"

"Victoria... I just want to know what happened? What did I do?"

Tori sighed and rested her head in her hands. Yusei frowned and tilted his head. She glanced up at him. "Just leave me alone, please."

"Whatever's gone on, whatever's happened, whatever you've done, I don't care, ok? You're my best friend, tell me the truth. I'll do anything I can to help you."

"Yusei, listen to me really carefully," Tori said, getting to her feet and glaring down at him. "You have to leave me alone. I mean it, back off and stay away from me. I need this, Yusei, I need you to stay out of my life."

"Why? Did I do something?" She sighed, resting her hands on his shoulders and Yusei slowly pulled her wrists down to entwine their fingers. "Tell me."

"If you care about me, you'll do as I ask," she whispered.

He nodded. "Just tell me why. If this is what you really want and need, then I'll do what you're asking, but I need to know why."

"Because I love my father." He frowned and she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Please... just stay away..."

She took her hands from his and left the room. Yusei bit his lip, watching her leave. What now? He got up and strode out the school. No one tried to stop him. He could do as he liked, even at school. No one would say a word to him if they knew who he was. He wanted to see Jack... he _needed_ to see Jack. The realisation jolted him slightly, but he had no one else to turn to, Jack was the only other person he trusted.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the redhead coming down the street towards him until he bumped into her. She apologised quietly and hurried on. Yusei turned to apologise as well, but she was already striding away.

* * *

><p>Aki glanced back at the dark haired boy in the Duel Academy uniform and sighed. She remembered when she'd gone there, although, she didn't recognise him- he must have been a year or so above her so she was sure she'd remember anyone as good looking as him. She might be a monster, but she was a teenage, female monster regardless. He must have transferred after she'd left.<p>

Divine was waiting up ahead. She smiled and he walked down the street with her. "Do you know who he was?"

"Who?" Aki said.

"The boy you just ran into," he replied.

"Oh... no, but he was-"

"He's the Director's nephew and only living relative," he said. "His uncle sent you to the Satellite and he took your place at Duel Academy." Aki frowned. "And he was smiling when he saw you."

"Divine, I hope you're not thinking what I think you are." Although, it crossed her mind that Kiryu would ask her to flirt with someone to get their guard down in a heartbeat- he actually had once or twice. "I'm not that sort of girl."

"Of course not," Divine said. "So, shall we return home?"

"Home?"

"Yes, back to the Arcadia Movement. It's your home now, right? With me."

"Yes... yes, I suppose it is."

"Don't worry, Aki, soon you and I will help troubled psychic duellists everywhere realise they're not alone and there's a place where someone cares for them. There are some people mistaking a new psychic for you. We'll have to put a stop to that."

* * *

><p>Yusei waited just around the corner, out of sight as Rex came out of Jack's locker room. He ran over and knocked on the door. Jack grumbled but called him in, probably assuming it was Rex or Mikage. He turned and frowned.<p>

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I got bored," Yusei said. Jack frowned and folded his arms. "I spoke to Tori, ok?"

Jack nodded. "How'd it go?"

"If it went well, would I be here?"

"Alright," he said. "Don't get snappy. I was only asking. So, what happened? Any idea what you did yet?"

"None," Yusei said with a sigh. "She asked me to just stay away and give her space. When I asked why, she said it was because she loved her father. I don't get it, Jack."

"Well, don't ask me. I don't even know the girl."

"Jack."

"You know what though..." He leant back against the lockers and gazed down at the floor. Yusei glanced up at him, content to wait for him to continue. "Yusei, does Tori's family have any money problems or anything a little dodgy in the past? Anything obvious?"

"Tori's not a criminal."

"Yusei everyone has got something in their past. It can be as simple as just turning the other cheek, knowing that something would happen and doing nothing or just ignoring what's going on, but everything has something. In fact, just by knowing I'm a Satellite and not saying anything to Sector Security, you're breaking the law."

"But-"

"What would your uncle do to keep you under his control, Yusei?" Yusei bit his lip and glared at the ground. "You'd be amazed how even rumours can be believed, especially when certain _coincidences_ are in place as well. Things can easily be exaggerated too."

"Not even Uncle Rex would go that far. He wouldn't."

"Are you sure?"

"I... you think he threatened her?"

"I'm saying it's possible. Do you think he'd do that? I mean, he does seem to be willing to... bend the rules. Think about it. His whole purpose in life seems to be to control everything around him to the point where I think he'd tell you when to breath if he could. Tori is something he can't control very well, and it gets in the way of controlling you. As long as it's just you and me, he's got complete control over us, right?"

Much as Yusei hated to admit it, Jack was right. Rex did love to be completely in control, so keeping Tori out the way would make sense- he had constantly tried to tell him that Tori was no good for him, but getting rid of her deliberately...

"He wouldn't do that. He might push the limits sometimes, but he wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't do what?" The turned to see Rex in the doorway. "You should be in school, Yusei. Now, what were you two talking about?"

"Just that something's going on with Tori," Yusei said. "Do you know anything about it?"

"As I've told you many times, Yusei," he said. "I don't approve of your involvement with this Victoria girl, however if you're implying that I've used my position to threaten the young lady, I am incredibly disappointed. Do you honestly believe I would do such a thing?"

"I don't know anymore, Uncle Rex. A while ago I would have said no, but..."

"You're in the right position to do so," Jack said.

"Yusei, you're being twisted by some second rate duellist?" Rex snapped. "He's using you against me, because he's not happy that I've been ignoring him." Yusei smirked and Rex narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"That you pushed me into hanging around with him, and now you're trying to turn us against each other?"

"You wouldn't be so friendly with him if you knew who he really was, Yusei. Do you honestly take his word over mine?"

"Yes."

Rex glared between them, before turning. "You're both going to be sorry you ever questioned me."

"Is that what you said to Tori?" Jack muttered.

Rex stormed out and Jack smirked. Yusei smiled and shook his head. "He's meant it you know."

"I know, but whatever he decides to do to punish us, it's worth it just to have seen that look," Jack said.

"I suppose." He glanced up at the blonde. "You're a bad influence on me."

"Don't blame me for this," Jack said. "Grow up. I didn't force you to do anything. I didn't even encourage you that time. Did you see the duel?"

"I caught the end."

"What do you think?"

"I think you and I should duel soon," Yusei said. He smiled and Jack laughed. "The sooner the better. Did you hear the Black Rose Witch is supposed to be back in the area? Do you know about the Black Rose?"

"Yes..."

"Jack? What's with that tone?"

"Do you know why she was called the Black Rose Witch?" Jack said.

Yusei nodded. "Because of her drag... Jack! What on earth are you doing with that?"

Jack frowned and glanced down at Aki's card. If she was here, she'd come for him soon. Yusei was still waiting patiently on the bench, gazing up at him. That look always got to him. It was amazing how quickly Yusei had picked that up.

"When she was deported to the Satellite, Kiryu picked her up and took her in, like a stray. She stuck around and joined the gang. I suppose it was about... a year, maybe a year and a half now, but when Godwin offered me a chance to come here, I wasn't thinking straight. She had real dependency issues and with Kiryu haunting us and-"

"Wait, you just said Kiryu was haunting you."

"Yeah... the place we used to hang out, no one goes there anymore because he's supposed to haunt it. My friend, Crow, and I have both seen things there but nothing really serious. Crow says he thinks it still feels like he's there, but I'm not sure there's anything beyond a really spooky atmosphere. Then she brought this dog thing home, called it- _her_- Beast and said Kiryu gave her to us. And to top it all off, apparently he blames me for his death."

"That can't have made you feel good."

"No. So when Godwin offered me a chance to get away, I jumped at the chance. If Kiryu really is haunting that place then I don't want to be anywhere near an angry ghost and if he isn't then she subconsciously- or consciously- blames me and I don't want to be on the wrong side of an angry witch."

"Are you scared?"

"No, just a little worried."

Yusei nodded and stood slowly. "Well, as long as she's the only witch we have to deal with, I'm sure you and I can look after each other."

"Don't get all friendly with me, Yusei," Jack said, folding his arms and sticking his nose in the air. "I'm still not sure I trust you. I just don't have a choice."

"You don't have to trust me," Yusei said. "I won't force you to interact with me. I'll leave if you want."

"No. It's fine. It's alright to have you around. It's not like you're that bad." Yusei smiled. "Don't look at me like that."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Wow. If I implied yesterday I was glad to have my grandma here to look after me while my arm is messed up, I didn't mean it. I want to murder her already. But on plus side, you have a new chapter. I think that makes up for it slightly. Kind of. Reviews would make it a whole lot better, please. Or else this character torture will get worse. I'm kidding... I think...

* * *

><p>"Do you realise what you gave up there, Yusei?" Jack said quietly. Yusei frowned. Jack was so rarely quiet. "I told you so many times-"<p>

"It's been two years," Yusei said. "I can't just..."

"She's lost the cuteness, still pretty good looking though," he said, taking a sip of his tea. "Why did you tell me to stay away from her?"

"Jack..."

Victoria strode through the town in her new school uniform- pale blue shirt and grey skirt- with a group of girls in the same. Yusei and Jack were at a small cafe, Yusei still in his uniform and Jack in the pristine white trench coat he'd grown fond of. Yusei sighed and tilted his head, gazing at Victoria.

"She's given up duelling," Yusei said. "She's moved out of her old house into something smaller and away from Duel Academy and areas we used to hang out. It's kind of sad."

"Have you been spying on her?" Jack said.

"No, but Uncle Rex has files. He's been watching the family," he said. "I get the feeling more and more that you were right back then; that he really was behind it."

"Now you listen to me."

"I always listen, I just don't always take you seriously." Jack chuckled and shook his head. "I listen when you talked about the witch, and your old life. I always listen to that. I always pay full attention when you talk about your past."

"You've never spoken about yours beyond that school in Europe. You don't talk about your family."

"I don't really remember my parents."

Jack whistled and Victoria turned, eyes widening. She turned and carried on walking, her head lowered. Jack frowned.

"Jack."

Jack's blood froze. Yusei turned and Jack swallowed, then glanced up. Aki was glaring down at him. "Izayoi."

"Jack," Yusei said. "Who's this?"

"This is Aki Izayoi," he said.

"You're Yusei Fudo," Aki said, glaring down at him. "Your uncle is the reason I have this mark."

"I hear more and more about this sort of thing. Everyone seems to have something against him," Yusei said. "It's nice to meet you. Whatever he's done, I'm sorry."

Aki glared down at him. "I'm sure. Jack, I hope you realise that you're not safe just because you're here."

"Where's Beast?"

"She..." She sighed and lowered her gaze. "I'm sure Kiryu took her back."

Yusei frowned. "You're..."

"You've told him?" Aki snapped. "Great. Tell the nephew of the Director what a monster I am."

"You're not a monster," Yusei said. "You're quite pretty."

"Shut up! I'm not! I'm a monster. He's not so great either you know? He's from the Satellite, but you're uncle had him brought in as long as he stole my card."

"I know. I know he's a Satellite, I know you're supposed to be a witch and I know that he's going to give you back your card now."

"Yusei," Jack snapped.

"Jack, just give her the card. It's hers and she deserves it to have it back. Come on, it's not like you ever use it," Yusei said.

Jack sighed and dug into her pocket before handing Aki a card. She frowned and glanced between the before storming away. Jack sighed and glanced at Yusei.

"We need to find a different cafe."

"Mmm, before we bump into anyone else," Yusei muttered. "Come on, let's go back to mine."

Jack nodded and Yusei left the money on the table for their drinks. It took about an hour for them to walk to Rex's mansion. They could have been there in half the time, but neither were in any hurry. Rex had recently been getting incredibly stressed with them and even more controlling than usual. He was working more than usual as well.

"Any idea what Godwin's problem is?"

Yusei frowned. "No, he keeps saying something about the old Facility though. Something about people not wanting to go in there and ghosts. It didn't make much sense."

"Ghosts? I left the Satellite to get away from ghosts," Jack said. "So... do you think he's going to let us be or start interfering?"

"When does he ever let us be?"

"Then why aren't we going back to mine?"

"Because Mikage is there."

"Oh yeah... you know, she always looks at me like she wants to hug me," Jack said.

"I think she does," Yusei said. "She's in love with you."

"How much older than me is she?"

Yusei chuckled as they climbed the stairs to his room. Rex was in his study still, talking on the phone, rustling through papers. Jack and Yusei glanced at each other and slipped past as quietly as they could.

"You two," he called. They froze and he was standing in the doorway. "Come in here for a moment." They followed him in and stood patiently in front of the desk. "I assume you two are still waiting for your duel?" They nodded. "Then, I have a proposal. A new tournament is being organised; the Fortune Cup. The winner will be given a title match against our undefeated King, Jack." Yusei smiled and Jack glanced down at him. "The entrants are supposed to be random, however..." He slid an envelope across the table. "If it will convince the pair of you stop being so awkward."

Yusei took the envelope and he and Jack turned and left. "It's taken two years, Yusei, do you get it yet? He is willing to do whatever it takes to take control and get what he wants."

"Jack," Yusei said with a sigh. "I do get it, ok? I get it. You don't have to keep saying it."

"Really? Because you still keep trying to defend him."

"What do you expect me to say, Jack? He's my uncle."

"You're not exactly related."

"So? When my father died, he asked Rex to look after me and he has. I'd have ended up in the Satellite if it weren't for him."

"I'm a Satellite, Yusei."

"I know, I'm just saying. I could be there right now. He took me in a looked after- albeit at a distance- but he's still my guardian."

"You're way too soppy. Obviously, I've taught you nothing. You know, we should go and see Tori, see if she'll talk if she thinks we already know. If she thinks we know everything already, she might just confess and fill in the gaps. It works on TV."

"No... she asked me to stay away and I promised I would because that's what she needed. I won't break that promise. Besides, what if just by talking to her we caused more harm than good? Could you live with that?"

"Yes."

"I couldn't."

* * *

><p>Misty frowned. The doors to her apartment were ajar. She pushed open the doors slowly and closed them as quietly as possible behind her. There was no sound from inside. Maybe the cleaner had just no closed it properly behind her.<p>

"Hello, Miss Lola." She spun. A young man with blue hair was leaning against the wall. "It's nice for you to have arrived at last. I was starting to think I'd have to get comfortable."

She glared over, looking over the teen for any weapons. He didn't seem dangerous. He was in a plain red t-shirt and blue jeans, but his hair and shadows covered most of his face. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

He stepped forwards and stood in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and reached behind her for her deck, finding her Immortal. The boy smirked and grabbed her wrists, dragging her arm back. Her mark flared as her powers flowed. A matching mark burned on his arm as well and she gasped, stepping back.

"You're..."

"Like you." He released her stepped away. "Kyosuke Kiryu, at your service. Rudger asked me to check up on you. Apparently not everyone appreciates their change. So... how are you dealing with it?"

Misty folded her arms. "You're a child, what do you know?"

"I've been a Dark Signer for what..." He frowned and paused for a moment. "Three years now. I've learnt a lot of lessons the hard way. Just ask and I'll do what I can to help."

"Really? You don't strike me as the friendly type."

"Rudger's favourite term is psychopath. I'm not so sure, but I think it might be close."

She frowned and tapped her foot. "Why me?"

"That's a highly personal matter," Kiryu told her. "I was chosen because I wanted revenge. Most people do, I think. It's because you want something so badly that you just can't let go, even after death."

"Toby... I want make the Black Rose Witch pay for what she did to him." Kiryu frowned. "She killed him. She killed my little brother."

He nodded slowly and Misty frowned, why did he look so concerned by that? From the moment she mentioned the witch he'd been different. He turned and strode out. She called after him but he didn't turn.

Kiryu wandered to the Daimen Area. Aki was in an underground duelling area causing havoc and destruction. People ran screaming, but Kiryu watched quietly. He frowned and Beast faded into existence beside him. She liked his fingers and he smiled.

"Deal with her."

Beast bounded down the stairs and ran at Aki, evading Black Rose Dragon's vines and slamming into the ground. She turned and her jaw hung open, staring up at Beast. Kiryu smiled. It had been so long since they'd seen each other. She sign and patted Beast's side.

"I missed you girl. Where's Kiryu? Is he with you?" Beast turned and gazed up at her master. "Kiryu. You look... normal."

"Beast," he called, turning and striding out.

Beast chased after him and Aki scrambled to her feet, following them out, but Kiryu had already disappeared into the shadows. She sighed and glanced around. Without any idea where he'd gone, she sighed and turned in the direction of the Arcadia Movement.

Kiryu smiled and Beast padded after Aki silently, trying to discover where she staying. In the past two years he'd been investigating as much as he could. It was easy to find Jack, he was hanging out with that Yusei boy he'd met just before his death, but Aki was much harder. So now, Beast would show him exactly where she was hiding.

No one paid him any attention. Unlike in the Satellite with Rudger and Demak, wearing his dark cape all the time just attracted unwanted attention. Instead he wore something far more casual, had some make up covering his blood red mark and his hair shaded his face enough to keep people from seeing his eyes. No one even noticed him unless they knew him.

After he was sure Aki wouldn't lose Beast, he returned to the apartment he was staying in. Rudger paid the rent, he kept it for when any Dark Signer needed to come to the city so Kiryu was allowed to stay, although Rudger had made it very clear that if he broken anything he'd kick him out. He paused at the door. Someone was watching him from the end of the hall.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he called.

The figure shifted and he turned to gaze back at them- her, he realised. He was facing a teenage girl in a white outfit- something like a jumpsuit, only with shorts and boots- lined with a pale green. He frowned. A hood shadowed her face. He frowned as she approached, the thought that she essentially looked like a Dark Signer in inverted colours passing briefly thought his mind.

"Dark Signers belong in the Satellite," she said.

"How do you-"

"I am a member of Yliaster," she said. "I know filth like you when I see it."

"You work for the Director? You must know what I can do to you then? You're a mere mortal, so you're either incredibly brave or blonde."

"Being brave has nothing to do with it, Kyosuke Kiryu," she said. "You would be wise not to talk to me in such a way. I am not the Director's pawn, he merely thinks I am. I work for a much higher cause, I am more than a _mere_ mortal and you would do well to remember it. My power is far less political and far more physical. I am your equal, Kyosuke Kiryu and if you don't return to your abysmal little home in the Satellite I will make sure you regret it."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm promising you that I am nothing like the Signers and I am nothing like anything you've seen before. Not even in the bowls of Hell, for what little time you spent there."

Kiryu frowned, then lifted his head, smirking slightly. "I think we've got off to a bad start, let's try again, shall we? As you've made blatantly clear you already know, I'm Kyosuke Kiryu, and you are?" She sighed and shook her head. "Come on, how is it fair that you seem to know me and I'm here, completely open, while you're hiding your name and your face?"

She chuckled coldly and leant against the wall. "It's not, however, as I'm sure you're aware, life rarely is. I just wanted to give you warning, Kyosuke Kiryu, as a favour from one tortured soul to another."

"Hey!" he called as she walked away down the stair well. "Don't walk away from me!" She didn't turn. "When I find out who you are..."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you talked me into this," Yusei muttered.<p>

Jacks smirked as they walked through the city in the disappearing light. "Don't worry, if anything happens, I can protect you. I'm pretty dangerous when I want to be."

"Sure, Jack, whatever you say. Aren't you a little out of practise anyway?"

"Shut up. I'm doing this for you, remember?" Jack snapped. "I'm getting you and your girlfriend back together."

"She's not my girlfriend. This is the address."

Jack banged on the door and it opened slowly. Mr Kelly was there, looking even worse than the last time they'd seen him. He glanced them over and smiled, pulling Yusei into a tight hug.

"Hi," Yusei said quietly.

"It's so good to see you again, Yusei," he said. "You too, Jack. It's been so long. Come in, come in, Victoria is upstairs, I'll get her. She'll be so happy to see you."

"Mr Kelly, I'm not sure-"

"That sounds great, doesn't it Yusei?" Jack said before Yusei could get out his protests. "You're looking forwards to seeing her too, aren't you?"

He pushed Yusei inside after Mr Kelly. "Dad? Who was at the door?"

"Some old friends," he called up the stairs. "Will you come down for a minute?"

Victoria came down the stairs slowly and froze seeing the pair. She licked her lips and turned away to go back upstairs, shaking her head quickly.

"Tori," Yusei whispered. "I'm sorry, Jack just-"

"Do you know what you've done?" she said, glancing at them over her shoulder. "Do you have any idea what you've done just by being here?"

"It's been two years," Jack snapped. "That's not exactly a happy reunion. Whatever's happened get over it. This idiot is in love with you."

"Jack!" Yusei cried. "I'm not-"

"I don't care whether he loves me or not," she snapped. "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. You need to leave."

"Stop being so melodramatic," Jack said.

"Victoria, darling," Mr Kelly said quietly. "Let's not get over emotional."

"I said leave!"

"Alright," Yusei said. "I'm sorry, Tori."

"It's Victoria. And I don't want your apologies, they're not going to make any difference anymore. I hope you're happy."

The door upstairs slammed and Yusei sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr Kelly."

"It's alright, Yusei," he laughed. "She's been so temperamental the past few years. She's hiding some secret and it's destroying her."

"I seem to have only man it worse though. We should go." He smiled weakly and pulled Jack out. "See? You see why I told you this was a bad idea? Do you get it now?"

"Don't blame me," Jack snapped. "It's you she's mad at."

"I have no idea why I listened to you," he muttered. "I knew this was a bad idea." He sighed and glanced at him. "I'm sorry, I just... I just thought... I'm sorry, it's not your fault."

"Damn right it's not. For what it's worth... I'm sorry it's all so messed up like this. Whatever's going on, it's not your fault, it's all above our heads, you know that. We can't do anything."

"There has to be something," he said, glaring up at him. "If you're right about Uncle Rex then we have to-"

"Yusei, listen to yourself," he said. "Do you know what kind of danger we'd both be in if we went against him? What's wrong with you? We both know this is stupid. Whatever's happened, we need to stay out of it."

"I told you it was a bad idea. You talked me into this, now you're going to help me sort it, got it?"

"Or what?"

"Or I will have to blackmail you into it."

"You wouldn't."

"Jack, I will do anything to help my friends, that's what you love about me, right?" Jack lowered his gaze and grumbled. "Right. So you're going to help me. You're going to help me stop him do whatever he's doing to Tori."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"I'm not sure yet," Yusei said. He turned his head up to the starry sky. "Just promise you've got my back?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"Uncle Rex!"<p>

Rex turned to see Yusei glaring up at him, a newspaper in his hands. He frowned. Yusei looked absolutely furious, something highly unusual for the boy. Yeager folded his arms behind his back and frowned.

"Yusei, what's wrong?"

"Tell me you this wasn't you," Yusei said throwing the newspaper on his paper desk. "Did you know about this?"

"Criminals have to be punished, Yusei, you know that. Would you tell me to leave a criminal on the loose?" he said.

"That's Tori's dad. I was there last night. She's my friend, how could you not tell me about this?"

"Did you read the entire article? Your friend has gone missing and her blood was found in the kitchen. Aren't you worried about her? Perhaps if I'd known soon or acted sooner she wouldn't be in this position. We can only hope she's alright."

"What did you do?" he cried. "Please, Uncle Rex, just tell me you didn't do this. I know we don't get along all that well, but you have to promise me you didn't have anything to do with this."

"Yusei, how can you say such things?"

"Just look me in the eyes and tell me."

Rex frowned and returned his attention to his work. Yusei waited for a few moments before storming out once again. He sighed and the front doors rattled down below. Yeager glanced at him.

"He won't take this well."

"No," Rex said. "Have him escorted to his room."

"Yes sir."

Half an hour later, Rex passed by Yusei's room on the way to his library. Yusei was locked in his room. He'd protested loudly for the first ten minutes, but now seemed to be resigned to his fate.

"Yusei."

"What?"

"I'm sorry that you need to be dealt with like this, but it's for your own good. I have been trying to reason with you for a while now. Obviously you refuse to listen so this is the only solution. I knew giving you more freedom was a bad idea. I suppose we're going to have to return to how it used to be."

"What about Jack?"

"You shouldn't worry about Mr Atlas. I don't think it's working out as I wanted. You no longer need to worry about finding out information. I think we've got all we need to."

"You can't do this!"

"Watch me, Yusei. I told you, didn't I? You would pay dearly for your disobedience."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Wow. Long chapter. Basically, I have too much time and I wanted to play with Kiryu and his undead powers. So here. And more reviews, people. More reviewssss! Yes, breaking my arm sent me even more insane, reviews keep me sane people. Remember that. Yeah...

* * *

><p>"Kyosuke Kiryu." He turned and the young woman in white was watching him. "Why are you watching the Arcadia Movement? I would have thought the Dark Signers would have joined forces with them."<p>

"An enemy of an enemy is my friend," Kiryu said quietly. "Our leader doesn't believe that we're compatible forces. If he did, he'd take their help and approach them, but he's not comfortable with it. I couldn't care less."

"Rudger Godwin," she said. He frowned and she chuckled. "Yliaster knows a lot about their enemies."

"We don't have to be enemies. Right now, we want the same thing."

"Ah, to awaken the Signers so the war can begin. It's coming, don't worry, the Director has a plan."

"That doesn't fill me with confidence."

"Neither does it my masters. However, they're willing to give it a shot. If he pulls through then he'll be rewarded and that's where my unit steps in. It's my job to make sure they will be able to withstand what's to come."

"Like Rudger's drones?"

"Something like, yes. The Dark Signers were inadvertently awakened, so we must first put that right. Then the true plan can be put into action."

"True plan?"

"So, how about a trade off, off the record?"

"Naturally. What do you want to know?"

"Do you know who the Signers are?"

"We know about Jack and Aki." She nodded. "You?"

"We know about those two, and we have a third, but she doesn't have a dragon. It's strange, they're not supposed to be awakened without a dragon."

"We have it."

"Which?" she asked.

"I want a name in return," Kiryu said. "Then we have a complete pair."

"Her name is Ruka, she's a child who can visit the spirit world."

"Makes sense. We have Ancient Fairy Dragon- Demak has her and is ruling over the spirit world with his Zeman Ape King thing."

She nodded and Kiryu glanced at her. He frowned. He wanted something more on her. He was in his robes now, but she'd already seen his face. She had to have a more civilian look, wandering around in those bright white robes would draw far too much attention. But they were alone on the roof right now, watching Aki training with Divine in the Arcadia Movement HQ.

"What's your name? What do your masters call you?"

"Psychic Alpha Wind."

"That's it?"

"What do your superiors call you?"

"Kiryu. Everyone calls me Kiryu."

"Then, you have emotions towards you? And you to them?" she said, tilting her head slightly. "They will mourn your death and you them?"

"No. What about you? You call me by my name. Will you mourn if by some amazing incident I die?"

"I call you Kyokuse Kiryu because I don't have any other way to address you. It is what you're called, there is no emotion attached to it."

"So... I'm going to call you Ali."

"Ali?"

"Yeah. Alpha- Ali... it works... Yeah, I like it. Ali it is."

"Why? Why do I need a name, I have an identification. What's wrong with that?"

"I prefer it like this," Kiryu said. "Do you monitor the Arcadia Movement?"

"Yes," Ali said. "We just put something inside, actually."

"Can I see your face?" he said. "You've seen mine."

"I think perhaps we've spoken enough for one day. Goodbye, Kyosuke Kiryu."

She stepped back and turned, disappearing into a bluish-white light. He frowned. Something about her was incredibly familiar. He began to wonder just how similar they were. Then again, there was no point wondering, at least she gave him more this time. He smiled and turned his attention back to the Arcadia Movement. His eyes glowed softly and Infernity Mirage gave him a view from inside the room.

A young woman walked in the room, escorted by a pair of men. She was his own age, auburn haired with a few black streaks and in denim shorts and a plain white t-shirt. She looked tired and confused. Divine smiled and beckoned her over.

* * *

><p>"Aki," he said. "This Victoria Kelly. Victoria, this is Aki Izayoi. She's like you, Aki. I saw what you did the other night, Victoria, it was impressive. I doubt you even knew you could do it until you were in such danger that your instincts kicked in. I'm Divine by the way."<p>

"Divine..."

"Yes, I'm head of the Arcadia Movement, a place that protects and trains people like us to use our powers to their full potential."

"I don't know what happened that night. I- I need to find my dad... The Director, he'll have him locked up and he didn't do anything. He's using me and him to... to..." She closed her eyes and rubbed her eyes. "I have to help him."

"I'm afraid there might not be anything to do about that," he said gently. "I'll fill you in once you've settled in. Aki, will you show Victoria around and help her settle down?"

"Yes, Divine." She strode out and Victoria followed quietly, shutting the door behind her. "You were the year above me at Duel Academy."

"I know," Victoria said. "You're the witch."

"You're as much of a witch as I am, _Tori_," Aki said, glancing back at her. "You are a monster now too."

"Divine thinks I have psychic powers but I didn't do anything," she snapped. "I haven't duelled in almost two years."

"Why? You were one of the best."

"It got me into trouble. And my dad. Powers or not, losing that stupid duel to Yusei ruined my life."

"Yusei? Yusei Fudo?"

"Yes. Do you know him too? He transferred after you were deported. Why are you back anyway? I thought we'd seen the last of you."

"I'm aware of him. I met him briefly. He's the Director's nephew and so one of our enemies."

"He's not responsible for what his uncle does!"

"It's up to Divine, and he says he's our enemy. I trust Divine. He's never led me astray. He saved me from the Satellite. He and his Sector Security persecute people in the Satellite and psychics like us-"

"I'm no psychic, he didn't see what he thought he saw."

"Lots of people say that. You're a psychic, like me."

"Can I just go back to my room?"

She nodded and took Victoria back towards her room. As she turned to leave, Victoria turned to gaze at a shadow moving across the walls. She smiled and Aki frowned.

"What are you watching?" she asked. "It's a shadow."

"The shadows have eyes, Aki," Victoria said.

She closed the door behind her. A man in a white suit was watching her. He smiled and she pushed her hands into her pockets.

"What?"

"Your father has been removed from the Director's care. Are you aware of the limits of your powers?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'll be careful. I won't let him get it. The Director will be looking for you, be careful not to be caught. We can't protect you twenty-four hours a day."

"I protected myself against Security," Victoria snapped.

"Using the powers our masters gave you," he said. "If you want to continue under our protection, you'll continue to do as you're told. Not only is the Arcadia Movement watching you, but there is another of our enemies watching over the place. You saw his servant. Be aware of that at all times. Psychic Alpha Wind is keeping an eye on him but he may slip her at times. If he discovers you're a member of Yliaster, he may come after you."

"I'm not afraid."

"Good. I hope that bravery hold when you face him."

He vanished and Victoria rested her back against the wall. She reached for her deck. She hadn't duelled since leaving Duel Academy. It slid through her hands as she shuffled absently. Her father had given her the basic cards for her tenth birthday and she'd built on it as much as she could. Psychic powers just made everything for more complicated and made Victoria even less willing to duel. If she'd known that she'd have these powers as part of the deal, she might have found a different way to protect her father."

* * *

><p>As night fell a knock at the window drew Yusei's attention. He turned and gazed out into the darkness of the balcony. He'd been locked in his room since the morning before, the door only opening so his meals could be brought in. To his absolute amazement there was a figure in black robes standing on the balcony. He frowned and the figure pulled out the glass doors.<p>

"They were locked," he whispered.

The man in black tilted his head and stepped back, beckoning Yusei to follow. Normally, Yusei would be incredibly suspicious, but obviously this man wasn't a normal person, so he stepped out into the cool night air. The man sat on the railings, waiting until Yusei was with a few feet, before dropping back over the edge. Yusei stared over the edge. The man was gazing back up at him and beckoned to him again. Yusei considered it for a few moments before jumping from the balcony onto the overhanging roof to the left, then dropped to the ground.

"Wait," he called as the stranger turned and ran towards the gates. "Hey!"

He followed to the gates and found the guards were standing to attention, gazing at nothing. They didn't even blink as the stranger led him through the gates. Yusei frowned as the gates closed behind him and the locks clicked. He turned slowly and gazed back. He was locked out. How was any of this possible? He glanced over his shoulder and the strange man was watching him in the middle of the road, arms crossed.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me? How are you doing all this? Answer me."

Once again the stranger turned and ran, leaving Yusei following behind. He didn't know why, but he needed to know what was going on. So he followed through the city backstreets, twisting and turning so many times that Yusei was completely lost. Then he turned a corner the stranger had disappeared. What was in front of him, however, was the old Facility. He frowned and turned to go back he way he came- he'd have to try and figure out a way home- but Jack was running towards him.

"Yusei? What are you doing here? Where is here anyway?"

"The old Facility," Yusei said, point up at it. "I was led here but someone wearing black. They got passed the guards and unlocked my doors. I've been locked in my room since yesterday and he just lets me out."

"I was wondering if it was just me," Jack muttered.

"You were locked in too?"

"Yeah, did you see the newspapers? About-"

"Tori's dad, yes. She's missing and there was blood. I'm really worried. I hope she's turned up and we've just not been told. How did you get out, Jack? What are you doing here?"

Jack frowned and folded his arms. "Beast managed to open the door. It was locked."

"Beast? You've mentioned that before... what is-"

"She's a dog- kind of... it's complicated," Jack said. "Aki is convinced that she was sent by an old friend to protect us but I'm not convinced. Whatever she is, I have no idea how she found me or where she disappeared off to. So, what are we supposed to do? I'm not exactly familiar with this part of town."

"Me neither. You remember what I said about this place being haunted?"

"Don't start that again, Yusei," he snapped. "I don't believe in ghosts."

There was a snap and clank and they turned. The locks had opened and chains fallen away. They glanced at each other and the gate screeched as they swung open. Yusei frowned and folded his arms.

"I think someone wants us in there," Jack said.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea. How often is it a good idea to go into an abandoned prison when the gates and lock mysterious open after being led here by vanishing guides?" Yusei said. "It doesn't seem like a very smart idea."

The doors banged and they turned. Standing just inside the doors was the same figure that had led Yusei there. He reached out and beckoned them in. Without thinking, Yusei walked through the gates towards the huge doors. His body was moving as if under a spell. He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't stop himself.

Before he knew it, he and Jack were inside the old Facility and the doors slammed shut behind them.

"You're right, this is a bad idea," Jack said, going for the doors. He rattled them for a few moments. "They're locked. This is screwed up. We should leave before things get freakier."

"I don't think we could even if we wanted to," Yusei whispered. "Look at this place. Whatever's in here has us where it wants us. It got us here, it made us come in, and now we're trapped. I don't want to think about what kind of torture could have happened here."

"And what might," he said quietly. "If we're trapped... I don't like this. You realise it's using you. Whatever it's doing, it's hypnotising you or something and I just followed you in. You're bait for me."

"Why?"

"Because of my mark. That's what all this is about. That's why Godwin wanted me and why he brought me here, because I have a stupid birthmark that makes me something special. I always covered it up when I was a kid. I didn't like to look at it, but this is what it's all about."

"Then I need to stick close to you I suppose."

"I suppose so. On TV, the only way out of this sort of place, is to confront whatever's here. And you know where they like to hide."

"The deepest, darkest part, right?"

"Yep. Let's go."

The pair climbed the stairs slowly, up to the second floor, footsteps echoing softly around the dark halls. There was movement up ahead, moving into a cell. The pair ran over. Inside the cell, Beast was watching them from the bed.

"Is that-"

"Beast," Jack said. She lifted her head. "What on earth is she doing here though."

"Jack..."

Jack turned. Yusei was reading the list on the screen next to the door. His face was pale and eyes wide.

"It gets creepier."

"I don't think it can, Yusei." He frowned and gazed over, then lowered his gaze. "Please don't tell me what I think you're about to tell me."

"For the past few years up until the time the Facility was closed down, no one has stayed in the cell for more than a few days- a week at most, because they saw ghosts and heard voices. They went insane, all of them. All after the death of one prisoner."

"Kiryu... it's his cell..."

"Yes."

There were footsteps on the gangway up above them and they turned. The dark figure moved across the gangway, and vanished back into the darkness. Jack frowned.

"Kiryu?"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Kyosuke Kiryu?"<p>

Kiryu spun on the spot, heart racing. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Ali. Even he was getting jumpy in the darkness. She'd scared him enough to get his heart beating. He chuckled and lowered his head.

"You startled me, Ali," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were as aware of my presence as I am of yours," Ali said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm playing," he said. "He caused my death. I just wanted to play a few games with them."

"It's not very nice."

"I saw your Arcadia girl. Victoria Kelly. I saw her in there, and I've seen her with those two over the past few years. Why is she working for you, Ali?"

"Kyosuke Kiryu, you ask too many questions," she said.

"I just answered your question."

"You didn't have to though."

"I'm going off you, Ali. You don't seem to be playing fair anymore."

Ali tilted her head and rested against the rails. "I never was playing fair. I know far more than you do. I know so my more that you can imagine. Don't tell me that you've been completely open and honest with me. That would be silly."

Kiryu laughed and nodded. "I suppose you're right. It wouldn't make much sense if we were completely straight with each other."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Not a lot, just scare them. Would you like to help me?"

"How?"

* * *

><p>A laugh in the distance caught Yusei and Jack's attention. It was from the floor above. The pair climbed the next set of stairs to the next level, where the dark figure was waiting once again. Darkness clouded Yusei's mind as the figure turned and strode off, Jack right behind. Yusei couldn't move. He wanted to, he tried to follow but his legs wouldn't move. A pair of arms encircled his shoulders and someone leant on his from behind.<p>

"Hello, Yusei," whispered a voice in his ear. Yusei opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Don't try to be difficult. You can't resist my will, Yusei. I am far more powerful that you can imagine." He was turned to face Kiryu, who smiled. "Do you remember me, Yusei?"

He pulled Yusei into the shadows with a wicked smirk. It passed through his mind that Jack should have noticed he was missing by now. And that if Kiryu was here- who they'd assumed was the dark figure if he was still around- then the person in the dark robes had to be someone else.

The next thing he knew, he was on one of the gangways, pushed to his knees and wrists handcuffed either side of the railings, still completely unable to control his own body. It was like he'd been drugged. The mysterious figure joined them and slid of the dark robes to reveal a white outfit, handing the robes back to Kiryu, who pulled them on quickly.

"You do remember me, don't you Yusei? The poor boy in the cell who was about to be put to death," Kiryu said. "He's just like me you know, a Satellite. Only I'm dead and it's his fault." He chuckled and leant down over him, lifting Yusei's chin so he was gazing into his golden eyes. "I'm Kiryu, by the way, in case you never found out. This is Ali. We're enemies really."

"Oi, Yusei?" Jack called. "Where've you gone now?"

"Oh, Jack," Kiryu laughed. "Yusei and I were getting better acquainted." The lights snapped on and Jack stared up at them. Kiryu smirked down at Yusei, who's eyes widened at the sadistic twist. "You know, Jack, I could make him do whatever I wanted with him right now. He's not Signer, so every one of my powers work perfectly on him. I could kill him so easily and he wouldn't say a word. He wouldn't scream, wouldn't struggle, wouldn't fight... he's completely in my control."

"Yusei!" He clenched his fists and glared up at Kiryu, who was running his fingers lazily through Yusei's hair. "What do you want, Kiryu? It's not like you to take a hostage."

"I want my revenge, Jack," he snapped, tugging Yusei to his feet. "I want to make you pay for killing me. And it will be slow and painful, but first..." He unlocked the handcuffs around one of Yusei's wrists and snapped it closed on the outside of the railings. "I want Yusei to see just how much you care about your friends."

"What are you doing, Kiryu?" Jack snapped. "Let him go, he's not a part of this, you said yourself."

"But his uncle is. Yliaster is. For what it's worth, Yusei, I have nothing against you; you're merely convenient." He laughed and pushed Yusei back over the railings, tossing the key down into the depths of the Facility. "The rails won't hold for long, Jack, you'd better hurry and find that key, because I doubt this gangway will hold out all that long either. Actually, I know it won't. I made sure of it. I'd give you ten minutes at most before he falls to his death."

He laughed and backed away, noticing Ali had already vanished and the lights went out, plunging the Facility back into darkness. Jack bounded up the stairs as quickly as he could. It didn't take long to reach Yusei.

"Yusei," he called, reaching over the rails for Yusei. "Yusei, come on, grab my hand. Yusei! Snap out of it, come on." The rails groaned and buckled and shifted beneath his weight. "Yusei, wake up!"

The rails collapsed beneath him, hanging over the edge threatening to fall any second. Jack barely managed to avoid falling and reached down for Yusei once again, ignoring the creaking of the gangway.

"Yusei, if you don't wake up in about a minute, we're both going to die. Yusei, get a grip."

Yusei's dull eyes cleared slight and he stretched up slowly, his movements sluggish and heavy. Jack managed to catch his hand and heaved him up onto the walkway. He could barely keep his eyes open and was struggling to stay sitting upright. Jack held his shoulders and gazed into his eyes. The metal groaned and he sighed.

"Wait here and don't fall off the edge," Jack said sternly. "I've got to find a tiny key in near darkness. Just great." He stood slowly but stopped dead. The woman in white was back. "Kiryu called you Ali."

"Yes," she said. "I work for Yliaster, the organization who watch over the Signers, like you. Kiryu is a Dark Signer, the polar opposite to you. It will be explained in time. You won't leave him?"

"No."

"Get down to a lower level, where it's safer."

"You just said it yourself, I won't leave him. Not like this."

She sighed and nodded, pushing Jack aside and kneeling in front of Yusei. Within seconds, she'd unlocked the handcuffs and pulled him away, down the stairs just as the part of the walkway tore from the edge and crumpled, hanging limply, barely attached to the rest of the structure.

"That was close," Jack breathed. "Who are you?"

"For now, I'm your guardian angel, Psychic Alpha Wind," she said. "Kyosuke Kiryu insists on calling me Ali. You may too if it's so important for me to have a name."

"Psychic Alpha Wind? What does that mean?"

"It's my identification. I am Psychic unit Alpha, specification Wind."

"Psychic like a psychic duellist, like Aki? You know about the Signers, you must know she is one."

"Yes. She is a psychic duellist, I suppose I'm a psychic as well, however we are incredibly different. My powers are far more similar to that of the Dark Signers. It's less to do with me and more to do with the cards and the duel disk. It's a power given to you rather than one you're born with. Everything will be explained soon. You should take Yusei Fudo home now. He doesn't look well."

"What did Kiryu do to him?"

"All Dark Signers can see within the minds of normal people and minpulate them. Kyosuke Kiryu is particularly sadistic, no? The effects will wear off soon, it's a simple trick- I could do it if I so desired- just an easy sedation. He'll remember it all as a bit of a blur, but it won't have any harmful effects. I'm sure we'll meet each other again, Jack Atlas, I hope it's in better circumstances."

A bluish-white light engulfed her and she vanished. Jack sighed and took Yusei's weight helping him stagger down the floors and out the gates which shut behind them. He glanced back and the chains moved back into place and the lock snapped shut once more, as if nothing had happened. He began to wonder if maybe he'd just imagined the whole thing. Maybe he and Yusei had simply been hallucinating. Maybe they'd both hit their heads and that was why Yusei was out of it. Only problem was, when he glanced up at the one of the shattered windows, blazing amber eyes locked with his. Kiryu was standing the darkness, glaring down at him. He shuddered and turned away, just in time to see a limo pull up in front of them. The door opened and Rex beckoned them inside in silence. He glanced back once more but Kiryu was gone.

Jack sat in the back seat, Yusei's head resting on his lap. Rex frowned and glanced down at him.

"Is he drunk?"

"No. Don't be stupid," Jack snapped. "We ran into a Dark Signer." Rex frowned. "And a girl who says she works for Yliaster who guard over people like me- Signers." He nodded. "She saved our lives. You've got some explaining to do."

"Tomorrow, once Yusei's recovered."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Alright, people, I have decided! Yeah. 

**Impending rant warning, please skip to next paragraph if you don't want a long explaination about my decision:** This is not going to be Yusei/Aki. Yes, I know that's a shock to your system all you people only reading because you're hoping desperately that just because I haven't mentioned any decided couples it's going to be Yusei/Aki but it's not. Firstly, because I've really gone off the pairing since the Dark Signers, I've said it a million times. Secondly, stop sending me messages asking- grow up people- you know who you are. Thridly, all you faithsippers seem to think that they're going to get married and have kids. No. Bad faithshippers. They're twenty at most at the end of the series. Ask your parents, or anyone you know who's married and ask them if they're with the person they were with as a teen or at twenty or whatever. No, most people are not. Most people are dating lots of different people long into their twenties and further. You do not fall in love, get married and have kids and love forever the first person who comes along. Deal with it.

Next on the list of matters- this fic is this close to becoming so sort of Jack/Yusei and/or Kiryu/Yusei fic. I swear. I think it's partly because they're the two couples I haven't really done out of the Satisfaction lot and partly because I haven't done anything that's not het for a while now. We'll see. What do you guys think? **Be aware that if you say no I want a reason more than something stupid or I swear I will go postal. Grow up!**

**Right,** I'm calm now. Thankies for all the reviews and I love you guys. The eternal type of love, not the stupid childish love that lasts a few days. That was a long note, and I am not a people person. Bye now, enjoy the chapter and the almost duel that follows. Bye now.

* * *

><p>Kiryu locked his door behind him in silence. It would have been a good night, but Ali's interference was a problem. He wasn't sure why. He turned slowly and froze. Ali was lying on the couch. She sat up and rested on her elbows, and despite not being able to see her eyes, Kiryu was convinced she was glaring at him.<p>

"Did you honestly think I'd let you hurt the Signer, Kyosuke Kiryu?" she said. "You're not that stupid, why on earth would you do that? What on earth were you thinking?"

"I knew you wouldn't let him die," Kiryu said. "The other one I wasn't sure about, but I knew you wouldn't let Jack get hurt. I just wanted to scare him, let him know this was serious. What's your problem? You agreed to it."

"I agreed to a bit of fun," she snapped, sitting up straight. "I agreed to scare them in the dark. You're sadistic, you know that?"

"I'm starting to get the distinct feeling you like me, Ali."

"Whatever... just stay well away from the Signers. They haven't even awakened yet. You know the rules."

"This is why the bad guys always lose on TV," Kiryu muttered. "Paying attention to the rules is for good guys, I would have thought being evil and trying to destroy the world meant that you could break the rules without people thinking less of you."

"It doesn't work like that. If you go near the Signers before time again and I'll kill you myself."

She got up and stormed passed only for Kiryu to catch her wrist and pull her around, one arm placed firmly against her back to hold her still. "That's not very nice, Ali." He smiled and reached under her hood, running a hand through her hair. "Now, let's have a look at your face, just for that."

"Don't."

Before she could stop him, he'd pulled down the white hood. "Oh, that's just not fair, Ali."

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling this morning, Yusei?" Rex said as Yusei came down for breakfast.<p>

"Like I was hit by a truck," Yusei said. "My shoulder feels like it's been smashed several times over. Why are you here, Jack?"

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" Jack said. Yusei shook his head. "At the old Facility?"

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" he groaned. "Kiryu... tried to kill me..."

"Yes."

"That's why my arm hurts then."

"Yes. Godwin's going to explain just what's going on here."

"First, you should eat, Yusei. Get your strength up," Rex said.

Yusei eat quietly, trying to make sense of what happened last night, but every time he thought of Kiryu he couldn't help focusing on those incredible golden eyes and everything went slightly hazy.

"Yusei?" Rex said quietly. "Are you ok?"

"It's his eyes," Yusei whispered. Rex frowned and Jack nodded. "You know what I mean, Jack."

"Yes," Jack said. "It was always kind of creepy."

"I think that's how he using his powers. Every time I looked in his eyes- every time I even think about them- it's like he was inside my head. Why did it have to be me he picked on?"

"Because I'm a Signer. Be grateful Ali saved you, she was only required to save me. Do we get our answers yet, Godwin?"

"Who is this Ali girl first?" Rex said.

"She was the girl in white, right?" Yusei said.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "She said she works for Yliaster, she's supposed to watch over us."

"I don't know of her, she obviously is a liar."

"She said her title was Psychic Alpha Wind, it's just every insists on giving her a name."

"I still don't know her. She's not a part of Yliaster, her title is nothing, I am the head of Yliaster, the organisation that watches over the Signers. That's people with marks like yours, Jack, the mark of the Crimson Dragon. I'll explain more about the Crimson Dragon once we've found all the Signers."

"You don't know who they all are?" Yusei said with a frown.

"We have an idea, we just don't have proof," Rex said. "The only one we're certain of is you, Jack."

"And the Dark Signers?"

"The polar opposite of a Signer. They're dark creatures, almost controlled by their chosen Immortal God, driven by them if nothing else. They're incredibly powerful and incredibly dangerous. Knowing one of them is good, it means you can hopefully predict how they'll act."

Yusei frowned. "He's after you then, Jack? He wants to make you suffer, right?" Jack nodded. "He knew you'd come after me and he knew that Ali would save you if not me as well."

"He wasn't trying to kill me..." He sighed and rested his chin in his palms. "If he'd wanted us dead it was the perfect place to do it. I mean, no one knew we were there- except you, Godwin, which brings a lot of questions- and there were hundreds of ways to do it. He could have easily killed us if he wanted to."

"Destiny says that the battle between Signers and Dark Signers can't commence until after there are five awakened on each side. He's probably under orders not to kill you," Rex said. "But nothing says he can't torture you. Do you understand now why I wanted to keep you inside?"

"Yes Uncle Rex."

"Come on, Yusei," Jack said. "Let's go upstairs." He got up slowly and Yusei followed him up to his room. "It's a nice place you've got here, Yusei."

"Haven't you been in here before?" Yusei said.

"Not in your room, no. It's nice. It's bigger than mine."

"Don't start complaining."

"Who's complaining? I've got a race track in my back yard, your room being a little bigger than mine is hardly important."

Yusei smiled. "The Fortune Cup starts next week, are you worried?"

"Why should I be?" Jack said, lying back on Yusei's bed.

"You might lose your title," Yusei said.

"No I won't." He laughed and Yusei frowned, sitting next to him and gazing down. "Don't look at me like that, Yusei. You know I won't lose. It's a random eight people. They're hardly going to be any danger to me."

"Random seven people, Jack," he said. Jack frowned. "I'm an entrant, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Beside, do you honestly think Rex just picked out seven random people? Do you honestly think it's really random?"

"I suppose not. It'll probably be to awaken the other Signers, right?"

"Yep."

"We really are nothing more than pawns to him aren't we, Yusei?" Jack said with a sigh. "There has got to be something we can do to stop him using us like this."

"I think for now we just have to put up with it," Yusei replied with a shrug. "I would think everything we can think of he's already planned for."

"That's depressing, Yusei."

* * *

><p>A greenish-white dog in strange armour was lying on next to the fire. Misty frowned and rested her hands on her hips. Kiryu was sitting next to it, running his fingers lazily through it fluffy fur. After a long moment, she sighed and settled next to him. The dog rolled and rested its head on her lap.<p>

"Thunderbolt," Kiryu said. "I'm calling him Thunder. He was a present from a friend of mind in Yliaster. I think you're spying on me, Thunder. Not that I didn't send Beast to spy on her, so I guess it's fair."

"He's so soft," Misty chuckled, rubbing Thunder's ears. "He's beautiful. Is Beast your dog?"

"Ah... she's not so pretty but she does the job. I love her to bits. Maybe, if we introduce them, we'll get fluffy demonic puppies." He laughed softly as Thunder lifted his head and seemed to glare at him. "It's your boss' fault, don't you look at me like that."

"Why are you here, Kiryu?"

"I got bored. This fella's boss ruined my plans last night. I don't get it. I mean all I wanted to do was mess with them a little but apparently it's some huge crime to set up a death trap. That was essentially what it was. One of those super villain death traps off TV. You know, where you set everything up so supposedly they'll die but it takes time, is overly complicated and then you leave the victims to it and they inevitably somehow get out. I knew they weren't going to die."

"Kiryu, sweetie," Misty said quietly. He frowned. "You are aware of the fact that you are completely and utterly insane, aren't you?"

"Yes," he groaned. "Yes, I'm a little bit crazy but that doesn't mean I need to be told every other day by someone or other. I've had a messed up past, ok? We're not all rich and pampered like you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm joking, Misty," he said with a laugh. "I don't care how you were raised or how much money you have, ok? I'm just, you know, a little messed up in the head, I'll admit it, but that's not my fault."

"You never did tell me what Jack Atlas did to make you hate him so much."

"It's his fault I'm dead."

"I know, you've said that but-"

"Thunder," Kiryu called, getting up. Thunder got up and shook himself before following him towards the door. "I'll see you later, Misty."

In the elevator, Thunder sat at Kiryu's side and rested his head against his leg. Kiryu sighed and scratched his ears, like he used to do with Beast. He did love having the canine monsters around. Without Beast it was nice to have Thunder there.

"What am I going to do with you then?" he muttered. Thunder gazed up at him and licked his fingers. "Don't do that. You can't try and butter me up like that. You're still an Yliaster spy." He whimpered and pushed his nose into Kiryu's palm. Kiryu frowned and sighed. "Even if you are kind of cute. Right, we're going home and then I'm going to see what Beast's watching."

* * *

><p>Beast was, in fact, sitting at the edge of a duel field, watching Divine training Aki and Victoria. Divine had been incredibly suspicious of her at first, but Aki had reassured him that she was harmless and just liked to watch. He was standing at her side, watching them duel- which was quickly drawing to its close.<p>

"Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto, destroy her Violet Witch!"

The huge staff swung at Violet Witch, clashing with the witch's own staff and blowing her back into Aki as she shatter into gold shards. Aki didn't flinch.

"When Violet Witch is destroyed, I can add a monster to my hand," Aki said. "And I choose Rose Fairy. And when Rose Fairy is added to my hand from my deck by affect, I can summon her in defence."

The little fairy spun as she appeared and crossed her arms over her chest. ATK 600/DEF 1200. Victoria frowned as Reeze returned to her field.

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn," Aki said. "And start by sacrificing my Rose Fairy to summon Rose Tentacles."

"I activate Call of the Haunted to resurrect my Gusto Egul."

Rose Tentacles slithered through the multi coloured porthole and onto the field. ATK 2200/DEF 1200. In comparison, Victoria's tiny Gusto Egul flittered through and perched on the top of Reeze's staff. ATK 200/DEF 400.

"Fine. Rose Tentacles, destroy her little bird."

"I activate Urgent Tuning. So I tune the level five Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto with the level one Gusto Egul to Synchro Summon Diagusto Sphreeze!"

Out of the green light, a young woman with green and orange hair appeared and settled her staff on the ground. ATK 2000/DEF1300.

"And when she's Synchro Summoned, I can add a Gusto monster from my Graveyard to my hand, and I choose Windaar, Sage of Gusto."

"Rose Tentacles is still stronger, attack!"

The vines snapped out and Sphreeze smirked. She swung her staff, bouncing the vines back at Aki, who hissed and stepped back.

"Sphreeze can't be destroyed by battle," Victoria said, with a flick of her hair. "And any damage taken from a battle involving a Gusto monster is reflected back at you."

Aki frowned and set a face down. "I end my turn."

"I activate Double Summon, allowing me summon twice this turn. First I summon a Gusto Egul, which I then sacrifice and use my second summon for Windaar, Sage of Gusto!" A tall man in earthy colours appeared, swinging a sword incredibly similar Sphreeze's staffs appeared. ATK 2000/DEF 1000. "Windaar, will attack fist." Once again, Rose Tentacles' vines were bounced back at Aki, who staggered back. "Then Sphreeze." Again Aki was knocked back. The attacks were getting more real. "I end my turn."

Beast cocked her head and Divine smiled. Victoria was rather impressive. She certainly wasn't the best he'd seen, but she was above expectations, and definitely above average. A lesser duellist might be daunted by this situation; even if they destroyed Windaar, they'd take the damage and she'd just manage to summon out another monster and the weaker the monster the more damage Aki would take. Divine didn't doubt, however, that Aki would pull through. She'd been in tougher spots.

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight." The small knight flashed into life. ATK 1000/DEF 1000. "When he's summoned I can Special Summon a level four or lower monster from my hand and I choose Lord Poison." ATK 1500/DEF 1000. "Now, I tune them together to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!"

The huge dragon appeared with a deafening roar, wind whipping up around the arena. Divine smiled.

"Wow, Rose Knight, Rose Fairy, Black Rose Dragon," Victoria muttered. "You could hide better if you dropped the rose thing."

Aki narrowed her eyes. "When Black Rose Dragon is Synchro Summoned I can destroy every card of the field."

Everything on the field shattered and Divine was slightly amused to see Beast dig in her claws in the ferocious wind. Victoria narrowed her eyes and glanced at her hand.

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"Too bad, I thought you were going to win for a moment there." Victoria smirked. "I summon Caam, Serenity of Gusto." A sleepy looking girl rested her staff against her shoulder as she stepped onto the field. ATK 1700/DEF 1000. "Next, I activate her effect. I return Reeze and Windaar to my deck then draw a card. And I activate it. Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the left card." The card shattered and Aki frowned. "Now,Caam, End this!"

Caam swung her staff lazily and a whirlwind tore across the field towards Aki. Divine pulled his jacket closer around him as the wind picked up, becoming stronger and stronger as Victoria's powers quickly fell out of her control.

Aki smiled.

"I activate Wicked Rebirth," she said.

Black Rose Dragon roared and blasted a fiery black stream into Caam and straight into Victoria, sending her flying back. She fell to the ground with a thud and Divine smirked. Aki was panting and shaking. Beast ran over to Victoria and nudged her hand as Divine went to calm Aki.

"You both did very well," he said quietly. "You'll do very well here, Victoria, I think we can get on with each other." Victoria groaned and struggled to sit up. "There's a medic in the room next door. Come, Aki, you need rest, it was a testing duel."

He wrapped his coat around her shoulders and guided her out of the room. Beast lingered for a moment torn between following Aki and staying with Victoria. The choice was made for her when her master's voice whispered to her to stay with Victoria, at least until she had recovered. He still had a soft spot for innocent people in need it seemed.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you now?" Kiryu muttered.<p>

Thunder was at the window, front paws against the glass, whimpering and staring in the direction of the Arcadia Movement building. He sighed and got up from bed. It wasn't like he really needed much sleep. He thought he did, his mind was in the habit of sleeping. Using his powers to keep Beast in reality made him tired and hungry, but not much else since he recalled her when he was sure it was safe, just as he was sure Thunder would be recalled when he was done spying.

Thunder pawed the window and let out a sad howl. Kiryu sighed and let his eyes glow softly in the darkness. Victoria was lying in her bed, with Beast next to her. She looked bruised. He frowned and patted Thunder's head.

"You can go and see her if you like," he said. Thunder cocked his head, and Kiryu didn't doubt he understood. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm calling Beast back for the night."

Thunder vanished and Kiryu closed his eyes, focusing on letting Beast fade from existence. He yawned and leant against the glass. This was starting to get boring, all this waiting. The sooner Rex found his Signers the sooner he could get on with destroying them. He yawned again and slid back into bed. For now, his mind was telling him he just needed to sleep. Everything was always better in the morning. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his pillow, struggling not to yawn again.

As he drifted off, his thoughts turned to Yusei. Jack had followed him in and risked his life to try and save him. Why on earth was he so important to Jack, when he'd simply let him get dragged off to his death? He frowned and rolled over. Jack hadn't even cared that he would be put to death! And yet Yusei was in a hint of danger and he was suddenly so bothered! He clenched his fists around the covers. And Jack was supposed to be one of his closest friends... it said a lot for his life when one of his best friends let him die and not care about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** You know, the more I write Jack the more I love him. I think I'd get a long way better with Jack than Yusei, in the highly unlikely event that I ever met them, Yusei is far too quiet and all about friendship, two things I don't do. Jack would fit in just fine- you have to be loud and/or crazy in with my family and friends. I think about the weirdest things... I don't know what I was even thinking about it, or why I decided to share, but it's a nice change from the author's note last chapter. Also, is is weird that I already want to fanfic my sisters new book? I don't know, but I can't help it. Anyway, have fun with this chapter and love you guys for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Kiryu woke as a weight on his bed. The covers moved and large fluffy form crawled into his arms. He chuckled and opened one eye. Thunder rested his head on his paws on the pillow and closed his eyes. Kiryu followed his lead, settling back into a light sleep. There was the quiet patter of rain on the windows.<p>

_"What's the matter with you, Kiryu?" Jack whispered._

_Kiryu smiled. It was so rare for his voice to be so quiet but then, Aki and Crow were sleeping peacefully on the bed in each other's arms. Waking them up would only make them grumpy._

_"I just like listening to the rain," Kiryu said. "It's so random and still manages to make patterns. That's how we though, huh? We like to make patterns and make sense of the random chaos around us. It's human nature."_

_"You're so weird. If you weren't a great leader, I'd be worried about your sanity."_

_"Thanks, Jack, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."_

His eyes opened again. It would be so much easier if he could just forget it all. He needed to remember how much _hated_ Jack. That would be easy, expect for the fact that every time he focused on that night, his memories drifted to better times. Thunder nudged his hand as if sensing his discomfort. He sighed and sat up. Thunder stared up at him.

"Come on," he said quietly. "I'm hungry."

He went to the kitchen. He made up a sandwich and tossed Thunder a piece of ham. Thunder sat next to him and, resting his head on his lap. It wouldn't be long now. The Fortune Cup would start soon- no doubt a ploy to find the Signers- and then he'd be allowed to have his fun. He smiled. He would love that.

* * *

><p>"Yeager."<p>

"Yes Director," Yeager said, bowing slightly.

"Yesterday, the boys mentioned a girl called Ali," he said. "She claims to work for Yliaster. They say she wears white a pale green and is supposedly titled Psychic Alpha Wind. Find this girl, see why she claims to work for us and invite her to the Fortune Cup. I'd like to see this child for myself."

"Yes Director."

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Jack said quietly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure I care," Yusei said, returning his attention to his deck. "It's probably just more of his political stuff." He sighed and shook his head. "I just want to focus on other things. It's easier when you don't know what he'd doing. Before I met you, I had a nice working relationship with the ignorance is bliss theory."

"See, I think I understood what you said but you could have made it so much simpler," he said.

"Jack."

"Yes."

"If it had come down to it, you would have left me, wouldn't you?"

Jack frowned and glanced at Yusei. He hadn't looked up from his cards spread in front of him. He hadn't thought about that. It had never crossed his mind. It wasn't an option.

"I don't know," he said finally. "It wasn't something I was thinking about."

"Why are you here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you here? You told me you were raised to rely on your friends and that you were very close to the Black Rose and your other friends."

"I suppose."

"Then why would you take her card and run here?" Yusei snapped, finally lifting his head to stare into his eyes. "If they meant so much, why does Kiryu believe it's your fault he's dead and why does the Black Rose seem to want to kill you too? Tell me just how this makes you a good friend?"

"Yusei..."

His eyes were cold and unreadable, exactly what Jack hated. "How long is it before you throw me aside just like them?"

"I can't believe you think I-"

"Did they think you'd betray them? Or did they think that you'd be at their side the whole time?" He tilted his head and rested his head on his hand. "See, I just wonder if you're sitting here, watching me working on my deck, only to change yours and stab me in the back at the Fortune Cup."

"There's nothing wrong with losing, Yusei, you can't blame me for beating you."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I have no problem losing to you, Jack, as long as it's a fair duel, but if you're going to screw me over-"

"Yusei, I'll admit I'm not the greatest friend in the world, and I'm not perfect," Jack snapped, getting to his feet and glaring down. Yusei didn't turn away from his fiery, amethyst gaze, he simply stared back, still completely blank and clinical. "However, I am not a cheater. I am an honest duellist and I try to do what's best for my friends. I would rather lose a duel than win it dishonestly. I didn't betray Kiryu and I had told Aki several times I was going to leave I ever got a chance."

"What about her card?" Yusei said quietly.

"I gave it back."

"When I asked you to."

"That must prove something. If I didn't at least respect you I would have just ignored you." He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. Yusei still didn't react. "Is there anything I can actually say that will make you happy?"

"I want to know I can trust you, Jack."

"Two years, Yusei, we've known each other for over two years and you have only just got around to deciding whether you can trust me or not? Sure, let's leave the big things until our lives are in danger."

"That's exactly it though."

"What?"

Yusei gather his cards and stood slowly, pushing them back into their holder. "I could have died, Jack. It took a while to sink in, but I could have, and that makes you think about things." He sighed and turned away towards the stairs. "I just- I never thought about it before, but I don't know if I _can_ trust you."

"Oi! Where are you going?" he snapped as Yusei climbed the stairs.

"My room," Yusei replied with a shrug.

"Why?"

"I need to think."

"You're being stupid."

"Perhaps. I guess we'll know in time."

Jack clenched his fists and glared up at Yusei as he disappeared from sight. Deciding arguing with Yusei was definitely a waste of time. He decided he had better things to do. He called for Mikage. In the limo, he gazed out the window at the rain. Perhaps it was best to distance himself from Yusei again. At least in the long run. Rex was dangerous- the disappearance of Victoria and her father proved that- and chances were Yusei was the only person he wouldn't actually hurt.

"Hey, stop the car," he said suddenly.

The limo stopped and Jack frowned. Victoria was with Aki, hurrying down the street from the rain. The window rolled down and he gave a whistle. They turned.

"Want a ride?"

"No," Aki said, pulling her away but Victoria didn't move. "Victoria."

"I'd love a ride, Jack," Victoria said. She pulled Aki over and opened the door. "Thanks."

"Vict-"

"Hush, Aki," she snapped, slipping into the limo. "You can walk in the rain, but I'm not. Thanks, Jack."

"Hurry up, Aki," Jack said.

Aki sighed and slid in, sitting next to Victoria. "You two know each other then?"

"We knew each other when we were younger," Aki said, eyes narrowed.

"Well I guess everyone knows everyone else's secrets then," she said, with a shrug.

"What secrets?" Jack said quietly.

Victoria shrugged. "Everyone has secrets. How's Yusei?"

"Difficult," he muttered. "How do you deal with that guy? He's so..."

"Righteous?" she said quietly. "Yeah, I know. He knows what he wants in his friends, and somehow always gets it, from the few friends he has. Like me. He beat me in a duel, then we were friends."

"He's worried about you. Have you seen the papers? Your dad was arrested and everyone thinks he killed you. Yusei's really worried."

"He knows my dad better than that."

"We know that, but it doesn't stop him worrying about where you were. Call him, ok?"

"Alright, I guess."

"I didn't know you two were friends," Aki said.

"We met through Yusei," he said. "We're It was awkward to say the least."

"I'm amazed you remember my name," Victoria said.

"I remember you telling Yusei off for daring to call you Tori. And I remember the first time we met you slapped him. You know how to leave an impression."

"You know, you can let us out here, Jack," Aki said. "Thank you for the lift. Come on, Victoria."

"But it's still raining and we're five minutes away."

"If Divine see's us getting out of one of the Director's limos we'll be in so much trouble. Come on."

"Fine." The limo stopped and Aki got out. "I'll call Yusei if I can, it's really strict here, but if I don't get the chance, make sure he knows I'm ok."

"I will."

"Victoria."

She sighed and Jack smiled. "Go on."

"Thanks, Jack."

Victoria ran after Aki. Just inside the doors, some lower level members handed them towels. Aki picked up a duel disk from the desk along with a mask and dark cloak. Victoria smiled as Beast came bounding down the stairs to sit at her feet. She sighed.

"She's going to get in trouble one day," she muttered. Beast seemed to sigh. Victoria frowned. "Think I should go and keep an eye on her?" Beast growled. "No, I think it's safer to stay here too." She yawned and pushed her hands into her pockets. "I'm so tired. I'm up all night and early morning training... want to go to bed?"

Beast bounded back up the stairs and Victoria smiled, turning to follow her up to her room.

* * *

><p>Yusei was lying on his bed as he had been for the past few hours, watching the rain against the glass, when his phone rang. He sighed and picked it up, glancing at the screen. He closed his eyes for a moment before answering.<p>

"Hey, Jack."

"Hey," Jack said quietly. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"It was never about not feeling well," he said. "You know that."

"You know what I mean. Have you calmed down?"

"I suppose." He sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "I'm sorry, I was kind of harsh. It's not your fault I'm feeling so insecure at the moment. Being put in life threatening danger does that to you I suppose."

"It's ok, you have every right to be a little stressed. I do have some good news for you though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tori's ok. She's alive, she's completely unharmed."

"Thank goodness."

"She's with Aki, at the Arcadia Movement."

"They're a big enemy of the Director, no wonder she's there. Aren't they supposed to be psychic as well though? A whole army of people who can make monster real only on a smaller scale than the Black Rose Witch?"

"From what I gather, yeah. Does that mean Tori's psychic too?"

"Maybe, on very low levels." He frowned and rolled onto his stomach. "If she is it was either dormant or she controlled it. I never knew. But she's ok?"

"Yeah, absolutely fine. She just wanted you to know that she's ok. I didn't get anything else about what had happened. We'll have to wait until she finds us and decides to talk."

"Thanks, Jack. I appreciate you telling me."

"Why wouldn't I? I have nothing to gain from keeping it quiet and it'd just be mean to let you keep worrying, wouldn't it? You obviously don't know me as well as you think if you think for even a moment I'd be so cruel."

"Sorry, Jack."

"Stop apologising, it's a sign of weakness..." There was movement outside the window and he turned, completely missing whatever Jack was now saying. He frowned. "Yusei!"

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I thought I saw something outside my window."

"Something?"

"I dunno... it was probably just a bird or something. It is starting to get dark, maybe it's just the light playing tricks." He sighed and closed his eyes. "It's probably nothing."

"Kiryu's snuck in unnoticed before, right? Be careful, you know you have no defence against his powers. He's ruthless, Yusei, I highly doubt he's above using you to get to me. Don't let your guard down."

"I'll be ok, Jack," Yusei said, gazing out the huge windows. "He knows I've got you and I've got you and Ali watching over me. Would he really risk that?"

"I couldn't really say," Jack said. Yusei sighed and got to the glass doors onto the balcony, staring out into the growing darkness and the rain that continued to grow heavier. "He's insane, he was willing to take on all of Sector Security by himself, so I don't know what he's capable of." Yusei pulled the curtains and shook his head. "Just be careful."

"Alright. I'll be careful, but even if I'm as careful as I can be, I can't stop his powers effecting me and he's already proven he can get passed all Uncle Rex's security. If he wants to get to me, I don't think there's anything that can stop him beside me magically becoming a Signer."

"You should at least tell Godwin you're worried. Maybe there's something he can do."

"I'd rather not bother him. He might start getting over controlling again." He sighed and sat on his bed. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah."

As he hung up there was a gentle tapping on his window. He frowned. It was probably just the rains but it sounded more deliberate than that. Like knocking. He got up slowly and moved back to the window. The knocking came again. He shuddered, suddenly reminded of the horror movies he'd watched with Jack. How whatever was outside, never came bursting through the windows until the victim on his own opened the curtains to see what was out there. It always happened on nights like these.

It also occurred that if Kiryu was outside, he was playing games with him, trying to scare people seemed like part of the fun for him. Yusei shook his head and decided his mind was playing tricks on him. It was obviously just the rain and Jack's worrying was making him paranoid as well. He returned to his bed and there was tapping again.

"It's just the rain," he whispered. "What's wrong with me?"

"Yusei," Rex called from downstairs. "I want to have a word."

He let out a sigh of relief without even realising and turned away from the window, heading out the door. Rex was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He led Yusei through to the lounge and sat in his armchair, watching him quietly.

"What's wrong, Uncle Rex?"

"Tell me about Kiryu and Ali," Rex said.

"Uncle Rex?"

"Yusei, you look spooked. Is something wrong?"

"I just thought I saw something," Yusei said. "I thought- I thought I'd seen something outside my window."

Rex clasped his hands and nodded. "I'd never let anything happen to you, Yusei. I promised you father. You know that. There are guards at the gate and there are several patrols around the grounds. There's no one there."

"Kiryu's got in before."

"He won't again, you have to believe me on this one, Yusei. You're not in any danger. Now, tell me what you remember about Kiryu and Ali. The more we know, the easier it will be to protect you. Start with Kiryu, since he seems to be the only immediate threat. Anything that comes to mine?"

"His eyes. It's all I can focus on when I think about him. His powers were at their strongest when I looked into his eyes. He had complete control over me. And even when I didn't look in his eyes, he had this power over me. He beckoned me to follow and I did, I couldn't stop myself. My mind went completely blank. It's scary what he could do to me."

"Are you afraid that he'll come in and hurt you?"

"I don't know if he wants to hurt me, but I guess I am. I can't fight him and nothing seems able to stop him."

Rex sighed and nodded. "Nothing will happen to you inside this house, Yusei. What about this Ali?"

* * *

><p>"Look at the rain. Kids shouldn't be out in the rain. They might catch a cold."<p>

The young lady in white turned and glared down at Yeager, who folded his arms. His eyes widened, then he shook his head and chuckled. Ali smiled flicked the rain from her white rain coat and tapped the toe of her boot against the ground, a few droplets falling from it.

"This is quite the surprise," he said quietly. "You're the one that Yusei and Jack call Ali? How amusing."

She laughed and closed his eyes. "Psychic Alpha Wind."

"You claim to work for Yliaster."

"I do."

"Now, you see, I'm second in command of Yliaster, I know you don't. Why on earth would you lie? What purpose does it serve?"

"You think you're second in command? Really?"

"The Director appointed me himself."

"The Director isn't irreplaceable. Don't you know that? There are people far superior to him who are perfectly willing to shatter his illusion of power and comfort should he stop serving his purpose. They helped to get him there and they will easily take that power from him."

"You should be careful who you're talking to, child," Yeager snapped. "Your mouth got your life ruined once, don't think it won't happen again."

Ali chuckled and patted down her coat again. "Why did you find me? What is it you want?"

"The Director would like to invite you to the Fortune Cup." He held out the envelope and Ali took it quickly. "I do hope we'll see you there, where we can hopefully come to a comprise when it comes to your lies."

He turned and strode off. Ali frowned and pulled her hood further over her face. Behind her, a young man in white robes folded his arms. "Well, that was interesting."

"So it was," she said.

"The Fortune Cup?" he said quietly. "Will you do it?"

"I don't know," she said quietly. "We'd have to ask the bosses, won't we?"

"It seems like a good idea," came a voice from behind them. They turned and a man in a white suit was watching them. "Enter the tournament, Psychic Alpha Wind. Make them see that we're not to be trifled with. Warrior Beta Fire, go to the Satellite, watch the Dark Signers. Make sure they don't interfere."

"What about the one she keeps meeting?" he snapped.

"Psychic Alpha Wind will continue to deal with him. She already knows him. It would be pointless to change it now."

"But-"

"Don't argue," he said. "You have your orders."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I know, quick update right. You remember when I said and/or about the pairings. Yeah, I decided on and, because that's way more fun. So yeah, from now on it's offically Kiryu/Yusei and Jack/Yusei. Although, you know, what with me being sadistic and twisted, it's not all straight forwards is it? Oh, and incase you haven't already guessed, I reveal Ali's true identiy, but I'm sure most of you already know who she really is anyway. Thanks for the reviews, guys, I love yous, keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tori."<p>

"You called me Tori," Victoria said quietly, lifting her head from her book. "Why did you call me Tori? What are you after?"

Aki sighed and leant against the table. She frowned and rested her chin on her hand. The redhead sighed and closed her eyes. "I want your advice."

"My... advice? What on earth could you want my advice about? I'm not exactly the best person to ask about... well anything really..."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"In love? I... I don't know, but I think I came close once," she said quietly. She sighed and wrinkled her nose slightly. "Aren't we both a little young to be worried about that though. I mean, you know, love is for people who are thirty something and sudden realise that they're alone and have no one to hold them at night, right?"

"Right..."

"Then there's the kind of love like the love I had for that for that guy off that advert when I was twelve- I don't even remember what he was advertising anymore, but I loved him." She chuckled and sighed. "Why?"

"I was just thinking, that's all," Aki said, gazing at the rain under the city lights. "Who did you think-"

"Have you ever met Yusei? Properly?" Victoria said. She closed her eyes and smiled. "If you had, you'd be as close to love as a teenager can get as well."

"He must be amazing to make you go all soft, I've not see you like this before."

She laughed softly and turned her gaze to the rain as well. "Yeah, he is pretty amazing and I'd do anything for him, but..."

"I know that feeling." Aki sighed and turned to leave the room. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Well, something you said made sense."

"Oh well, you're welcome then."

"Come on, Beast."

Beast jumped off Victoria's bed and ran out at Aki's heels. Victoria smiled and returned her gaze to the night sky, rain pelting down. She sighed and hoped Jack had told Yusei she was ok. She hated the idea of him worrying. At least over the past two years, he'd known she was ok and they hadn't parted on the best terms, so at least he didn't worry.

* * *

><p>Yusei yawned and closed his door behind him. Uncle Rex had kept him up late talking about extra security and calming his nerves. It didn't help much. He sighed and locked the door behind him. There was a tap at the windows and he flinched. He was way too tired.<p>

"You know, I've been messing with people's heads for years, you're the first person I've ever met with enough self control not to check the window." Yusei turned and glanced around but there was no one there. "Open the door for me, Yusei."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, everything going slightly fuzzy. He was definitely way too tired. His worries about Kiryu were getting to him. He reached light and switched it off, slowly changing for bed, still listening to the sound of the rain. His glance touched the window for a moment. He sighed and climbed into bed, trying to calm down, but his stomach kept churning.

"Wow, you're so boring," came the soft voice. It was all around him in the darkness. "Come on, don't make me make you. Do you honestly think that just being tired can make you this delusional?" Yusei buried his face in his pillow and closed his eyes tightly. "Alright, fine, because I really don't feel like taking away your free will just yet, how about we make a deal? Just open the curtains, and I'll tell you what Jack did to make me hate him, hmm?"

Yusei opened his eyes slowly and sat up, gazing at the curtains. The darkness was heavy and oppressing. He frowned. After a long moment, his curiosity got the better of him. He couldn't help it anymore. He got up and closed his hand around the curtains, hesitating for a moment, then throwing open the curtains.

There was nothing there.

He laughed and shook his head, watching the rain against the glass. What was wrong with him? After telling Jack repeatedly Kiryu wouldn't risk coming to the mansion again, why didn't he believe his own words? He closed his eyes and gripped the curtains. Opening his eyes again and pulled the curtains. He stepped back and went to turn but a pair of hands caught his wrists from behind.

"Temptation gets to everyone in the end, doesn't it?"

Yusei's eyes went wide and he tugged his wrists desperately against Kiryu's hold, which, judging by the way he chuckled, amused the Dark Signer. He tightening his grip and pulled Yusei back against him, whispering in his ear. Yusei tried to call for help, but Kiryu clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, Yusei," he said gently. "Shh." Yusei's body grew weaker and he tried desperately to keep fighting, but Kiryu seemed to have control already. "There... see, no need to fight... I don't want to hurt you." After a few more minutes, his head fell back against Kiryu's shoulder and he removed his hand from his mouth. "There we go. That's much better."

Yusei simply stood there, resting against Kiryu, utterly astounded by the amount of power Kiryu had over him with seemingly so little effort. He sighed and closed his eyes, there was nothing he could so to fight Kiryu anyway.

"Oh dear," Kiryu said quietly, stroking his cheek. "Have you given up already? Too bad. I'm not even trying to break you right now."

"Whatever you're going to do, get it over with," he whispered.

He laughed softly and guided Yusei to the bed, settling him between his legs and letting his head rest against his shoulder once again. Yusei closed his eyes once more, waiting for whatever pain Kiryu was going to inflict. Only Kiryu didn't seem interested in hurting him at all.

"Are you scared, Yusei?" he chuckled.

"What do you want from me?"

"At this precise moment, I just want answers, I only want to talk. You're the one who was being difficult about it. Do you know one of the best ways to tell a Signer?" Yusei shook his head weakly. "There are three telling signs; firstly, they have a mark, like Jacks." He showed Yusei his arm. "The light version of mine. Secondly, they have a Signer dragon. There are five, but one was lost. I'm sure you've seen Jack's- his pride and joy, Red Demon's Dragon. And thirdly, your dear uncle will be watching them. Any ideas, Yusei?"

"Jack said the Black Rose-"

"I know about her." He cupped Yusei's chin and turned him to face him. Yusei closed his eyes tightly, trying to avoid his golden gaze. "I know about the little girl. What about the others?"

"I don't..." His eyes flickered open for a moment and his gaze locked with Kiryu's. "I don't know."

"Think carefully," Kiryu instructed. "Godwin will invite them to the Fortune Cup. Their ace monster is a dragon. Come on, Yusei, think. it won't be obvious, but you will know them."

"I don't," Yusei whimpered. "Kiryu, I swear, I don't." Kiryu's fingers twisted thought his hair, gently lifting his head so they were barely an inch apart and once again repeated his instructions. "Uncle Rex was asking about Ali."

"Ok. I suppose that would make sense. What else?"

"I don't know. I don't know what else I can tell you."

"Stardust Dragon, do you know it?" Yusei's eyes widened and Kiryu smirked. "You do."

"It- it belonged to my father."

"Hmm." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and turned away, gazing at the window. "It was your father's ace?"

"From what I hear from Uncle Rex. He never went anywhere without it in his pocket, like a lucky charm."

"Where is it now? Do you know?"

"Uncle Rex gave it to me."

Kiryu smirked and turned back to him, gently stroking his cheek. "You have Stardust?"

"Yes, but I'm not-"

"I know. If you were, I wouldn't have such a hold over you." He laughed softly. "Thank you, Yusei, you've been very helpful. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

He pushed Yusei off and stood up. He went to the window and Yusei forced his tired body to sit up.

"You said you'd tell me about Jack."

"Hmm, I guess I did. Well, I never did like to break my promises." He sighed and glanced at Yusei over his shoulder. "The day before I was arrested, Jack came to see me. He warned me that I was getting out of hand and if I kept going, I'd end up in trouble."

"What's so bad about a warning? Sounds like he was trying to help."

"Perhaps. I would have thought so too, until he said maybe it was for the best." He turned and laughed. "See, you'll soon learn about this Jack, he'll do anything for power. He told me I was obviously going insane, that maybe it was best I was going to get into trouble, then I would be arrested and wouldn't be able to lead anymore. Tell me it's not a bit of a coincidence that the day after he tells me how great it would be for him if I was arrested and he could take control of my gang and my Satellite."

"I- I suppose."

Kiryu laughed and shook his head. "You know, Yusei, you're so lucky. Just take a moment at some stage to imagine what I could do to you. Think for a long hard moment about just how easily I can subdue you."

"You could do anything," Yusei said.

"I could. I could torture you," Kiryu said, pushing his hands into his pockets. "I could make you bleed, I could tear you apart and I could do it all without you fighting or making a sound. Or I could do something even worse."

"Like what?" he muttered. "What's worse than being tortured to death?"

"Well, think about the flip side of it," he said. He stepped up to the bed and gave Yusei a shove so he was flat on his back. Yusei's eyes widened with the sudden realisation and he smirked. "There, now you get it."

"You wouldn't."

Kiryu chuckled and leant over him, pinning his wrists to the mattress. Their eyes met and Yusei's breath caught in his throat. Kiryu was incredibly intimidating in the darkness, but there was something almost attractive about him. Their lips were barely a hair apart now and Yusei licked his nervously, unable to take his eyes from Kiryu's.

"I could make you feel things you've never even thought possible," Kiryu murmured. "I could make you scream in pure pleasure and I could push you to the point where you crave my touch and think of nothing but me." He chuckled and pushed his knee between Yusei's legs, watching with a smirk as Yusei's mouth opened and his eyelid slid lower, but he didn't make a sound. "And you would love every second of it, Yusei. I could drive you insane with desire and lust. I could even make you love me."

He closed the gap between them with one easy movement and Yusei's eyes widened. He gave a small cry but it seemed more from shock than anything, especially since he did nothing to even try to stop him. After a moment or two, his eyes softened and he relaxed, even opening his mouth slightly allowing Kiryu access. He gave a small moan and arched his back as Kiryu's tongue snaked into his mouth, closing his eyes and tugging his wrists weakly only for Kiryu to tighten his hold.

Finally, Kiryu broke the kiss and smirked as Yusei opened his eyes once more. The younger boy was panting slightly, eyes blurry and tired and clouded with desire. He let out a shaky breath and tugged his wrists once more and Kiryu instantly tightened his hold in response. He leant in, as if to kiss him again, but paused and smirked.

"The thing is, Yusei, doing any of that would do nothing to help my plans."

He got up and turned away, leaving Yusei lying there in shock as he vanished into the darkness.

Yusei shivered and slowly touched his fingers to his lips. He was nothing more than a toy to Kiryu, than was obvious. He sighed and climbed under the covers, closing his eyes tightly, trying to forget that kiss. He just wanted to pretend nothing that night had happened. When it came down to it, he'd just tell Jack that Kiryu had used his powers to interrogate him. Nothing else. Jack didn't need to know, he'd sat in his arms, or how Kiryu had touched him. It wasn't like he wanted it anyway. He wasn't in control, it was Kiryu using his powers to control him.

Everything he'd felt was Kiryu taking advantage of him. Kiryu was a Dark Signer, he would kill Jack and many other people if he got the chance. He was dead. There was no way Yusei could ever feel attracted to him, there was no way he'd enjoy his kiss, not when Kiryu was such a cruel creature. Even if his logic and common sense told him it was all out of his control and completely against his will, it didn't change that fact that it felt so good...

He groaned and buried his face in his pillow, hands raking through his hair. It was so messed up. Kiryu's powers were probably just manipulating his feelings. Everything would be clearer in the morning. He was still under Kiryu's influence, so he couldn't even trust himself. He supposed he just had to sleep it off. So he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain on the glass again.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going, Victoria?" Divine called.<p>

Victoria turned and gazed at him before smiling. "Just for a walk."

"Don't lie to me, Victoria," he said. He caught her wrist and spun her to face him. "Where are you really going?"

"Just a walk."

Divine laughed and reached into her pocket, pulling out an envelope. He smirked as Victoria's eyes narrowed. He smiled. "The Fortune Cup. Who gave you this?"

"The Director's minion."

"Why would the Director invite you?"

"I heard it was random," Victoria said quietly. Divine laughed. "Perhaps he just wants someone to watch you, Divine."

"How about the truth, Victoria?"

Victoria sighed and tugged away from him, snatching her invite and stepped back. She smiled and tapped the toe of her shoes on grounds. A white circle appeared around her and it the light engulfed her. She smiled as it faded away and tilted her hooded head. Divine frowned.

"Impressive, what does it mean though?"

"Silly Divine," she said. "I'm a member of Yliaster and you took me in." She smirked and raised her duel disk. "I am Psychic Alpha Wind. I stopped being Victoria a long time ago, and you are my enemy, Divine. I'd like destroy you know, but I hear there's someone far more eager to do so and with far better reason. I'll see you around."

Before Divine could stop her, a white light engulfed her once more and she vanished. When she stepped out the light, she was facing Kiryu. She smiled and he grinned back at her, leaning against his door.

"Hello, Ali," he said. "What can I do for you on this miserable night?"

"It doesn't seem so miserable," Ali replied. "You seem pleased with yourself and I quite enjoyed telling Divine to get lost, so why on earth is it miserable?"

"Come on in and I'll tell you all about it."

He pushed opened the door and she followed him in, lowering her hood and sitting on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kiryu said.

"Sure, why not?" Ali said, gazing at the floor. She got up and joined him in the kitchen. "What have you got?" She glanced over the cabinets and reached for a packet of apple juice. "That'll do me just fine. It's a bit early for alcohol after all."

"I suppose..." he said quietly. "No, you're probably right."

"So?" she said, pouring her drink. "You wanted to brag about whatever it is that's put that smug grin on your face."

"I was, wasn't I? I went to see Yusei earlier."

"Of course you did... I can't trust you to do anything I ask, can I?"

"You told me to stay away from the Signers, Yusei's not a Signer. That makes him fair game. I did what you said and stayed away from the Signers. Now, I have a question before I continue with my tale; Stardust Dragon is a Signer dragon, right?" She nodded. "Did you know Yusei's dad used it?"

"I'm not filled in on the details of the past. I was aware that there was a Signer working for MIDs. I suppose it does make sense of a lot of things if it was Yusei's dad. He's involved in this anyway, isn't he? He's not exactly able to step back and avoid this."

"Yep. He's involved whether he likes it or not and I intend to use him to my full advantage. So, what happens when I a Signer dies are their dragon gets passed on?"

"I don't really know," Ali said. "I've asked this kind of question to every one of my bosses. I've ask loads of questions and apparently it's never happened before. No one really knows what would happen, but the working theory is that the mark just doesn't exist until the next time the war comes around."

"So, you don't think it moves on?"

"No, the general idea is that it just leaves and the dragon becomes just another card. Maybe it has some residual powers, maybe Stardust is still special, but people don't think it moves onto another Signer."

"Either way, there's still one Signer missing, right? Let's say it's Yusei's dad for sake of argument, then there's Jack, Aki and the kid. We're missing one."

"Hmm."

"Alright, so what if it wasn't Yusei's dad? What if there was a different guy at MIDs? Could it be Yusei?"

"His powers would have shown themselves by now."

"Then he's still fair game."

Ali frowned and folded her arms. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"He's kind of cute, don't you think?" Kiryu said with a smirk.

"Very," she said quietly, lowering her gaze, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "He's got that sort of baby face look, but I liked him better before Godwin made him dye out his streaks. I hate to admit it, but it was kind of sexy to see him completely at your mercy back at the Facility."

"I never had you for that sort of girl, _Victoria_." She narrowed her eyes and he smirked. "Alright, I get it. I know what it feels like to want to leave the past behind. You're still Ali in my mind."

"Good. Now, tell me all about what you did to poor little Yusei."

"For his ex-best friend, you're kind of mean to him. Promise you're not going to tell me off?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like it'll make you feel guilty and it won't change what you did. So spill."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Don't you love it when these chapters just write themselves, it makes it very easy to update nice and quickly. And it's unlucky 13, which means drama! Dramatic drama. Yays! Also, on a side note, there is not nearly enough Kiryu/Jack in the fandom. I think that's why the vibes down there happened, I like doing unusal pairings, even if they are just vauge hints. And I think next chapter will have flashbacks, too, because flashbacks are awesome. There would also appear to be Crow/Aki sneaking in down there too. They're awesome too. Only one review last chapter too. Not impressed guys. Thank you to my one reviewer. I want more reviews... Oh well. Just know I'm disappointed and think about that while you're reading. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Yusei's in the gardens somewhere," Rex said. "He's been very unsettled this morning. He was rather unsettled last night as well. Something's on his mind."<p>

Jack nodded and strode out into the gardens. The air had the sort of fresh, earthy smell that came after a rain storm and the plants around him were still dripping wet. He knew exactly where Yusei would be if he was struggling with something. And sure enough, Yusei was sitting in the wild garden, sitting by the rocky water feature, fingers splashing in the water.

Jack sighed and Yusei's eyes snapped open. He turned and glared up at him, then sighed and turned away. He was certainly jumpy. Jack sighed and sat on the bench a little way off, waiting patiently, although he wasn't sure how long that would last.

"Kiryu came to see me last night."

"Oh. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Yusei sighed. "No... no, I'm ok. It just shook me up a little, I guess. He's kind of... intimidating."

"More like terrifying," he said. "He's crazy and won't stop at anything, you're lucky you're ok. What did he do?"

"He..." Yusei swallowed heavily and sighed. "He just... interrogated me. He used his powers and made me tell him everything he wanted to know."

"He didn't hurt you?"

"No." Jack frowned and Yusei turned away, hiding his eyes from Jack. "He just made me talk."

"You're lying to me, Yusei," Jack said.

"N-no, I'm not," Yusei stammered.

"If I had any doubts before, I know you're lying now," he said. "I can read you like a book, Yusei. I wouldn't lie to you, do me the favour and don't lie to me, especially not about something this important."

"It's not important," he said quietly, pulling up a few strands of grass absently. "It's just kind of shaken me, that's all. I mean, you don't understand what it's like to have him inside your head and not be able to do anything to fight him. I'm at his mercy and it... it scares me, Jack."

Jack closed his eyes and nodded. He knew that feeling well. It was a little scary how Kiryu's mind worked. He was observant, manipulative and deceptive. It was stomach churning to think what he could do without his powers, let alone with them. When he was alive, Kiryu could put up a front, he could suddenly become charming and could use his words effectively to get almost anyone to do exactly what he wanted.

Yusei was still lying to him, there was something in his voice that only came out when he wasn't telling Jack the entire truth, but he didn't want to push him too far. Whatever had happened, it had obviously shaken him to the core, he'd talk eventually.

"Is there anything I can say that will help you feel any better?" Jack said.

Yusei sighed and drew his knees to his chest, eyes closed tightly. "I don't know, Jack."

"Alright," he said, leaning back against the bench, gazing at sky. "That's enough. If you're feeling embarrassed or scared or whatever- that's fine- but stop moping, tell me what's going on and we can deal with it or I'm going to punch you, ok?"

"Jack-"

"I mean it."

Yusei sighed and got up from the ground, settling next to him on the bench. He closed his eyes and, much to Jack's surprise, leant on his shoulder. After an awkward moment, Jack relaxed slightly and brushed Yusei's dark hair from his eyes. As he did, out the corner of his eye, he noticed bruises just under the edge of Yusei's sleeves. He took Yusei's hand carefully and pulled up his sleeve. There was a heavy bruise around his wrists.

"He held me down," Yusei whispered, not moving at all. "He grabbed me from behind until his powers kicked in and I couldn't fight him anymore. Then he pinned me on the bed."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. He said I wasn't worth him wasting his powers on. He said that he could easily do whatever he wanted to me, but he didn't see the point when it wouldn't help him goals. It doesn't hurt though, as long as you don't touch it."

He frowned and looked over the bruising. Kiryu was stronger than he imagined, even with his powers. He and Kiryu had been in many altercations; they'd pinned each other down too many times to count with their tempers fraying and yelling at each other, but Kiryu have never left bruising like that before. Arguing with Kiryu wasn't like arguing with Crow. With Crow the slightest thing could set them off onto a screaming match that ended in Kiryu- or Aki or Martha depending on the time frame- would tug them apart by their ears, or smack their heads together or do something else to separate them. Whatever they were arguing about would be forgotten five minutes later.

It was different with Kiryu. Their fights would be bigger, more serious. Something would set them off- usually something more serious than with Crow- and it would usually start like it did with Crow- shouting and yelling and the odd blow- but would go on for days, simmering just below the surface, the pair trading the odd comment and dark glares at the others back until it once again exploded.

"How close were you and Kiryu?" Yusei muttered.

"Very. We just didn't show it," Jack said quietly, gazing at the water feature. "There was me and my foster brother, Crow, and Kiryu and then Aki joined us."

"Lucky you," he breathed. "I wish I'd had friends and family around me. I'm actually really glad I've got you here with me, Jack."

"Don't do that," he snapped, grabbing Yusei's chin and jerking his head up and Yusei's eyes snapped wide open in confusion. "Don't get all sappy on me, Yusei, you know I can't stand it."

"He said you told him it would be good for you if he got arrested."

"I did... I've made mistakes and I've said things I regret." He sighed and glanced at Yusei. "I told him it would be better if he got arrested. Did he tell you why?"

"So you could take control of the Satellite and become the leader."

"Do you believe that?" Jack said.

Yusei gazed up into his eyes for a long moment, trying to find the truth. He didn't want to believe Jack was a power hungry traitor, he didn't want to think that Jack would betray him if it got him more power, even after what he'd said yesterday. There was something in Jack's eyes that didn't make sense to him. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it didn't sit right with him.

"Why did you want him to get arrested?" Yusei said quietly.

"I- it doesn't matter anymore, does it? The past is the past," Jack said, shoving him away gently and standing up. "Come on. You can stay with me until the Fortune Cup. If Kiryu dares to turn up there I'll make him regret it."

"Jack," he said, standing up slowly. "Don't keep secrets from me."

"You've not exactly been one hundred percent honest with me, have you, Yusei?"

"I don't know what you-"

"I'm not going to argue with you, Yusei. We both know that not even the closest friends have no secrets. Everyone has a secret, some are big, some are small, but everyone has them."

"Did you keep secrets from Kiryu?"

Jack frowned but kept walking, aware that Yusei was following quickly. "That's a difficult question."

"Not really. I'd settle for a simple yes or no. How is it difficult? Did you keep secrets from Kiryu or not?"

"Are you getting jealous?"

"Jealous?"

"That I might have had a closer best friend that you? That I was closer to Kiryu than I am to you? I get the distinct feeling that you're comparing our friendship to my friendship with him." He glanced over his shoulder and Yusei frowned, lowering his gaze. "It's ok, Yusei, I can see why you would. I'm a pretty great guy to be around. There are a lot of people competing for my attention. I mean, look at my hoards of fan girls- and boys for that matter."

"I'm not- I don't mind that you were close to Kiryu," Yusei said, folding his arms. "He's trying to kill you now and we're friends now, right? I just don't like the idea of you keeping secrets and being dishonest with me. I've never lied to you."

"You haven't told me what happened with Kiryu. I know you're lying when you say you only talked. Besides, I'm not exactly keeping secrets, I just have my reasons, but it's not important."

"I'm not lying!"

"Fine, you're omitting parts of the truth. Whatever you prefer, the point is I know Kiryu did something and you're covering it up. And for the record, yes, I kept secrets from Kiryu, at least I tried. He always seemed to know though. If you don't like the fact that I was close to people before you-"

"Jack..."

He frowned and turned at Yusei's worried voice. Kiryu was there, watching them silently. Jack frowned and folded his arm as Kiryu smirked.

"What are you doing here, Kiryu?" he said quietly. "How did you get here?"

"Well, that's not overly important, is it now, Jack?" Kiryu chuckled. Jack pulled Yusei behind him and Kiryu laughed. "I'm not going to hurt him, Jack. It doesn't do anything for my plans to hurt him. Although, it doesn't harm them either, so you never know. Come here, Yusei."

Yusei closed his eyes and Jack placed a hand on Yusei's shoulder, his mark suddenly blazing. Yusei's eyes snapped open and he swallowed. He didn't feel Kiryu's influence over him. Jack's power from the Crimson Dragon was protecting him...

"Aw, you're little pet means that much to you, Jackie?" Kiryu said, hands in his pockets. "Fine, whatever, I'll get my way in the end. Are you in his pants yet, Jackie? You don't usually waste time, do you?"

"Shut up, Kiryu," Jack said, narrowing his eyes.

Kiryu cackled and flicked his hair back. "This is ridiculous, isn't it? The three of us arguing like this? You're the world to Yusei- you're the one friend he'd give everything to keep- and I want to kill you. Funny really, huh Jackie? Kind of ironic really."

"Jack, what's he talking about?" Yusei said quietly.

"It's nothing, Yusei," he said, his gaze softening as he stared at Kiryu. "What are after, Kiryu? You're not here to talk about the past really, are you?"

"No, not really," he said quietly. He sighed and stepped closer, gazing up at Jack, golden eyes filling with some sort of ancient pain. "I hate the past. I hate the memories and I hate what you've made me, but I'm not here to talk about that, Jackie." He glanced at Yusei. "I wasn't using my powers, Yusei."

"What?"

"When I kissed you, I wasn't using my powers," he said. "I let you go the second you told me when I needed. After that, you were in complete control. When we kissed, you were in control, you responded and you liked it. I don't need to use my powers to do any of the things I said last night."

He smirked and stepped back. His eyes were no longer pained but once again showed that cruel amusement. He laughed and Jack glanced down at Yusei, who had gone pale and was gripping his arm.

"You kissed him?" Jack said and Kiryu laughed. "Yusei?"

"Yep," Kiryu said, tossing his head. "Hot and steamy, Jackie, and he loved it. I'll see you guys later."

He disappeared into the shadows and Jack turned to Yusei, amethyst eyes burning. Yusei swallowed heavily and stepped back. He wasn't exactly sure what to think. Everything was spinning. If Kiryu hadn't used his powers, then it really was him... he really had liked it...

"He's lying," Jack said, barely contained anger under his voice. "What he said about you, he was lying."

"How do you-"

"I told you, didn't I? We were close once. I can tell when he's lying just like I can with you." He sighed and patted Yusei's shoulder. "That's how you got the bruises? He pinned you down and kissed you?" Yusei sighed and nodded. "Anything else?"

"No. Nothing else."

"Alright. I want you to stay with me until the Fortune Cup. After that, the Dark Signers will have new targets, he'll leave you alone and he'll be allowed to come after me properly. It'll stop him doing crap like that to you."

"It's ok, Jack," Yusei whispered. "I'll be ok here."

"No," he said firmly. "You're staying with me. That's final. I'll talk Godwin into it and you'll stay with me. Mikage will be pissed but-"

"Jack, I'll be ok."

"You don't have a choice in this, Yusei."

"Why does he call you Jackie?" Jack swallowed heavily and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Why do you react to it like that?"

"It's what he used to call me," he said quietly, walking away slowly. Yusei followed slowly. "When we were younger. He hadn't called me that for at least a year before he died. It's weird hearing it again. It was stupid how close we were and no one else ever noticed."

"You two were sleeping together."

Jack froze. It wasn't even a question, it was statement. He turned and glared down at Yusei, but Yusei just stared back. He didn't react, just stared back calmly, those cobalt eyes cold and unreadable. Jack hated that look. He hated how Yusei went from open and easy to understand to a blank slate so easily. Jack remembered Yusei said once that he watched people at his boarding school, that he'd known who was together and who was cheating on whom before anyone else, just because he watched. Typical of Yusei to turn that analytical mind on him.

"No," he said finally.

"It's ok if you were, I don't-"

"Yusei." The younger boy fell silent at his tone. "Don't. I don't like to talk about the past, least of all him. We were close, he was like my brother, only I didn't argue with him constantly. He was one of my best friends, and the other was my foster brother."

"It must hurt to know he hates you now."

"A little, but in some ways it's better, just like it was better that he got arrested."

"Why?" Yusei whispered. "What could make say something like that? This is why he hates you, Jack, he probably thinks you set him up. You know, I saw lots of times when lovers had arguments and do something stupid to make the other hurt."

"We weren't..." He laughed and shook his head. "Come on, let's go and talk to Godwin. Maybe we'll talk about this later, but I'm not promising anything."

Yusei nodded and they walked in silence back to the house. Seeing Kiryu like that was strange. When they were in the Facility he'd been in those black robes, he was cold, cruel and demonic, but there in the garden, he was normal. That mark on his cheek was covered and he was in jeans and a t-shirt, just like he always used to be. He frowned and glanced down at Yusei.

He could imagine Yusei pinned under Kiryu. Yusei was what Kiryu liked in a toy; he was quiet, restrained and inexperienced. It was sick a twisted, but Kiryu had once talked to him about it. While he wanted to be challenged and he liked to be argued with- especially when he got his way- he'd always liked to play with people he considered fun. He liked to get inside their minds, see what made them tick and see how to get them to do whatever he wanted. Yusei was exactly what Kiryu considered fun.

When he thought back, Jack was very aware of how messed up Kiryu actually was. At time they were kids and it had been a bit of a laugh while Crow and Aki were exchanging secret glances and Aki was kidding herself into believing she loved Kiryu because he was just as insane as her. Now, he was well aware that he should have been less worried about Aki and far more worried about Kiryu, but then hindsight was always twenty-twenty.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go?" Ali groaned.<p>

Kiryu turned and glanced in the second bedroom door. Ali was lying in the bed, covers pulled up high around her and Beast and Thunder curled up together at the foot of the bed. He sighed and knelt at the bedside.

"I went to see Jack and Yusei, make sure he knew who was in charge of this game," he said quietly. "That's what it is at the moment after all. I can't hurt Jack and hurting Yusei seriously would do nothing in my favour. This however, is way more fun."

"What did Jack do to you?"

"You don't know?"

"Not the details, no. I know you died in the Facility and you blame him."

"He set me up," he said. "He told me it would be better if I was arrested, even though he knew if I ended up in the Facility it would kill me, and what do you know, the next night, I'm arrested and he's in charge of my gang and then he's whisked off to the city while I'm rotting in Hell. Wouldn't you want to kill him too?"

"Perhaps."

"How did you end up in this mess anyway? What happened to poor Tori?"

Ali sighed and opened her eyes slowly, gazing at him for a long moment before speaking. "Almost three years ago, I met Yusei. At first I thought he was some stuck up, arrogant rich kid like everyone else, who thought he was too good to talk to people below him. Then we duelled. Long story short, he beat me and we were friends. He's strange like that. Then Godwin stepped in. He sent one of his little followers to tell me if I didn't get out of Yusei's life, he'd accidently let slip that my father had been dealing in dodgy affairs and that's where all the money had gone."

"I'm not sure exactly what that means, but I can imagine the Director could make it mean anything illegal."

"In my father's case it meant rigging duels of the people his company sponsored and... woman and drugs..."

"Oh."

"I turned a blind eye, but I knew. He thought I didn't, but I did. And I didn't really care either. I know it must sound cold, but it's his life, right? I still loved him. Besides, my mother died in Zero Reverse, I don't remember her, but I remember he tried over and over to move and find someone else to love, sometimes I think more to give me a mother figure than anything else but eventually I think he gave up. He just wanted to pretend."

"I'm sorry."

"That's what everyone says. I'm not sure why. It's not your fault and there's nothing you can do about it." He chuckled and nodded. "Anyway, I loved my dad no matter what he did. They handed me an envelope stuffed with more money than I'd ever seen and said I'd get that much regularly and my dad would be safe if I just stayed away from Yusei. And, you know, it hurt at first, I think I spent the first few days just crying in my room and going through the motions at school. The day after I was given the money, Yusei dragged me aside and interrogated me, but promised to stay away if it was what I really needed."

"He's a real friend then," Kiryu muttered. "I suddenly respect him a lot more. He'll do whatever it takes to help you, even if it means staying away from you. Yeah, I respect that."

"Yeah, well, then this guy in white approached me. He said he was from Yliaster and needed tough duellists and I had appeared on his radar, so to speak. He said he was Godwin's boss, although Godwin didn't even know it. He said he if anything unforeseen happened, he would protect my father and me, as long as I did as he asked. Of course, I agreed instantly. And I regretted it instantly.

"We duelled there and then and the whole time there was this white light and I felt the attacks. I lost and he did something to my deck. Then he said if I stayed the way I was, the next time I duelled Yusei, one of us would die."

"You changed for him."

"I had to just to survive the training. Victoria became a mask. I was under pressure constantly, I had to keep up school so as not the raise suspicion, I had to keep my dad from finding out, I had to avoid The Director's people watching me and put up with constantly being pulled around for training in this or go and investigate this. In the end, I think I almost forgot I was ever anything other than Psychic Alpha Wind. It was a cover story, my dad was just another man I needed to look after, and all my memories were just images I made up to keep the story alive."

Kiryu frowned and took her hand gently. Ali frowned. "You're incredible. You've actually done all that just for Yusei and your dad. I can't imagine Jack doing that for me." Ali chuckled. "I mean it. And I really wish I could say he would, because I killed a guy for him and the others." He laughed and squeezed her hand. "We're a pair of idiots though, aren't we?"

He stood and Ali yawned. "See you later."

"Get up, sleeping beauty," he said, pulling the covers down. "It's almost midday."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Yep, nice quick updates because that stupid royal wedding gave me a load of bank holidays, which means loads of time for chapter that just write themselves. Remember I said last chapter there's not enough Kiryu/Jack in fandom, there's now a little bit more. If this keeps up I'll have to put the rating up too. Yay for flashbacks. And I got two reviews last chapter. Not great, but better, and I love the two people who did. So thank you guys.

* * *

><p><em>"I thought I told you to go patrol, Jack," Kiryu said, not looking up from his maps. "What are you still doing here?"<em>

_"I dunno," Jack replied, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm bored, Kiryu, patrolling is boring. I have something I'd much rather be doing anyway."_

_"Then go do it," he said. "I don't care, you barely ever listen to me anyway, just stop bothering me."_

_Jack took a moment to consider Kiryu's desk, all his maps and papers and calculations. All his plans that were so time consuming. He stepped forwards slowly and rested his hands on the desk in front of him. Kiryu still didn't move._

_"Do you want something, Jackie?"_

_"You can start by not calling me that anymore," Jack snapped. It was a moot point; Kiryu only called him Jackie these days when he was bugging him. "You know what I want, Kiryu."_

_He looked up from the maps slowly and stretched his arms above his head, his top lifting to expose some of his stomach. Jack tilted his head slightly and licked his lips. Kiryu smiled and returned to his work. He knew what he was doing. He was tempted at least ten times a day to just shred every one of Kiryu's maps just to stop him sitting over them day and night. They seemed to be all he thought about. It was a good thing Jack knew how to distract him._

_He strode behind the desk and pulled Kiryu's chair away. Kiryu frowned and dropped his pen to the desk, turning to glare up at him. Jack moved to stand over him, hands twisting through his hair so he could tilt Kiryu's head up to face him._

_"Jackie," he said quietly, slipping his hands into Jack's back pockets. "You're going to be awkward, aren't you?"_

_"Very," Jack said._

_He tugged Kiryu up by his hair, bringing their lips together in a rough kiss. Kiryu was letting him have his way for now, Jack was well aware that this wouldn't last. It never did. So, he was going to make the most of it while he had the chance. He pushed Kiryu's back against the desk, tongue delving into Kiryu's mouth when he gasped. His golden eyes closed slowly. It was easy when Kiryu was like this. Kiryu pulled Jack closer and moaned softly as their bodies met. Jack loved that sound. He loved when Kiryu was in such a compliant mood. It was a shame it wouldn't last. _

_"Enough, Jackie," he said as the blonde's kisses trailed down his jaw and throat. "I have to get back to-" Jack nipped his skin and he hissed. "Jack."_

_He pulled his hands from Jack's pockets and steadied himself against the desk as Jack continued to work at his neck, and slowly moved away his jacket so he could get to his shoulder. He lifted Kiryu and sat him on the desk, grinding his hips to Kiryu's to draw a deep moan._

_"What is Crow comes in and finds us?" he said, gripping Jack's shoulders as Jack bit harder this time. "Jack, knock it off, you'll leave a mark."_

_"Shut up."_

_Kiryu was about to protest but Jack silenced him with another kiss. With Kiryu once again placated, Jack pinned him to the table, climbing above him, his free hand sliding up under his t-shirt. Kiryu arched his back, offering Jack another heated moan. It was such a lovely, rare sound._

_"Enough," he said against Jack's lips. "That's enough. No more games, Jackie, I really have to focus. Get off."_

_"Kyosuke," he murmured, kissing his lips briefly._

_"Don't, Jack, no more games." He shoved Jack off and sat up. "I need to focus, go and find something else to keep you amused."_

_"I don't want to. I want to amuse myself with you." Jack was glad he still had one hand in Kiryu's hair. It was the only way he knew to keep Kiryu from wriggling free. "Nothing keeps me entertained like you." His hand moved slightly under Kiryu's shirt and he squirmed slightly. "Tell me honestly that you don't want this, Kiryu."_

_"I want it, yes, but what I _need_ is to focus on the plan for tomorrow. You never seem able to make that distinction."_

_"I don't have to. You want me and you're not going to walk away from me now."_

_"Let go of my hair and say that again, Jackie. I dare you."_

_"I don't need to," Jack said with a smirk. _

_He tugged Kiryu's head back. Kiryu hissed and went to shoved his away but Jack pressed his knee between Kiryu's legs and Kiryu froze, hands falling onto his shoulder. His hand slid further up his chest, knowing exactly what to do to have Kiryu at his mercy. Just the sounds Kiryu made in response were enough to turn him on. Deep moans and sweet, pleasured whines, which really didn't suit someone as restrained as Kiryu._

_"No, Jack."_

_Jack sighed and released him completely. Kiryu always put his foot down when Jack went for his belt. Jack shouldn't be so surprised or disappointed, but he still was. Kiryu got down from the table and gazed out the window._

_" Kiryu?" Jack said, glancing over his shoulder._

_Kiryu licked his lips and turned. "It's not right, Jack. Not yet."_

_Jack frowned and leant against the desk. That was what he always said, it wasn't the right time. Jack was starting to wonder if he just slid into Kiryu's plans just like everything else. Kiryu and his stupid elaborate plans. Jack didn't kid himself that he and Kiryu were lovers, or anything like that, he never thought of Kiryu as a boyfriend, so he didn't exactly have any right to complain, but he did want more attention._

_"When?" he said. "When is it going to be right? What's not right about it anyway?"_

_"I dunno," Kiryu said. He turned and stood in front of Jack, gazing up into his eyes. "Jack-"_

_He was silenced by Jack's lips. He sighed and broke the kiss, resting his head on Jack's chest. Jack frowned. "What's wrong with you?"_

_"Let me focus on these plans, ok?" Kiryu said. "This is what I do, this is what I'm good at, let me get on with it."_

_"You're not interested in those maps than you are in me," Jack said. "What's it going to take to get you into bed, Kiryu?"_

_Kiryu chuckled and patted his shoulder then pulled his chair back to the table. Jack frowned and put his hands on the map Kiryu was trying to read. Kiryu sighed and pulled out another map, offering it to Jack. He took it slowly and frowned. It was the one of the Satellite sectors, the one Kiryu would colour black once they'd taken over the sector._

_"What do I want with this?" he said._

_"It's incentive," Kiryu said. He smirked and glanced up at Jack. "To help you let me focus."_

_"I don't get it."_

_"Let me put it simply. I need to focus so I we can take over the Satellite so I can colour that map in completely."_

_"And?"_

_"When I have that map completely black- when we have control of the Satellite- then I won't need to focus any longer."_

_"Kiryu-"_

_"The night I complete the map, we'll have sex." _

_Jack's eyes widened and he stood up straighter. It was unlike Kiryu to be so blunt about something like this. Usually he'd just drop the subject or start teasing him without any result. He was finally being serious. Kiryu smirked and shoved him away, only for Jack to grab his wrists and hold him still._

_"What now? I thought that would get you off my back."_

_"Just so you know," Jack whispered in his ear, pulling Kiryu against him. "That night, I'm going to you handcuff you to that damn desk and make you watch me burn all these bloody maps, then I'm going to make you scream my name."_

_Kiryu laughed and rested against his shoulder. "You keep thinking that. Now, get lost. The sooner we take over the Satellite, the sooner you get what you want."_

* * *

><p>Jack's eyes snapped open and he took a shaky breath. It had been two days since his last encounter with Kiryu and since that day, he'd been haunted by his memories. He sighed and closed his eyes again. That was all it was though, a dream. He glanced at the clock. It was only two a.m. He sighed. There were still two days until the Fortune Cup, he wasn't sure he could put up with it. Yusei was safe a sound in the bedroom next door, completely out of harm's way. He sighed and closed his eyes. He'd spent two and a half years trying to wipe Kiryu from his memories, now he was back and everything was crumbling around him.<p>

"Jack?" He sat up and turned. Yusei was in the doorway. "Are you ok?"

"I just had a strange dream," Jack said.

"You called Kiryu's name," Yusei said. "Are you sure nothing's happened between you?"

"Yusei..." He sighed and beckoned him up onto the bed. Yusei climbed up and leant against Jack's shoulder. "stop reading too far into this. He was a close friend, that's all."

"I know what you're lying, just like you know when I am," Yusei said. "Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"It was a long time ago. I just want to forget about it, Yusei. I just want to forget everything that happened with Kiryu. It was a difficult time, and we all make bad choices. I've got a better life now."

Yusei sighed and gazed up at him in the darkness. "Don't you miss it? Not even a little?"

"Sometimes, maybe a little, but I don't like to look back. Moving forwards keeps you from getting tangled up in regret. I try not to second guess myself and I try not to live in what I've done in the past."

"But... didn't you say you regretted what happened with Kiryu?"

"I regret what I said, and how it ended, but then, I think most of us would if it ended with your best friend dying, right? I would have move on and looked back at it with just a little sadness if he'd never returned. Everything that happened with him would have been a fond memory and nothing more, and now he's back and it's a nightmare."

"But-"

"Like I said, I've got something better now. Go back to bed. I'll be fine."

"Jack-"

"Good night, Yusei."

Yusei sighed and knelt up, resting his head against Jack's brushing his golden hair from his tired eyes. "Don't order me around, Jack."

"What do you want, Yusei?" Jack said.

"I'm not entirely sure," Yusei replied. "I just know that I don't want to leave you."

"Kiryu won't get to you here, Yusei," he said. Yusei sighed and his hands rested on the back of his neck. "Not unless you want him too. I mean, all you have to do is make enough noise to get my attention."

"He could keep me quiet if he wanted to."

"Do you want to stay in here for the rest of the night? Just tonight though."

"Thanks... Jack..."

For some reason, when Jack's lips brushed his, it wasn't a surprise, or unwanted. When Kiryu had kissed him, he had no idea why or whether he wanted it or not, but it those few seconds with Jack, it made sense, everything just slotted into place.

"Goodnight, Yusei," Jack said.

He lay down once again, pulling the covers up around him. Yusei sighed and lowered himself to the bed. He pulled the covers up and rolled away from Jack. He frowned, not able to figure out just why Jack had done that. After a moment, he decided Jack was just tired, he was tired and it didn't matter. It was best to just forget it.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the time?" Kiryu snapped, suppressing a yawn.<p>

"This is why the bad guys lose on TV," Ali said, leaning against him. "They have their meetings at ridiculous times and are too tired."

"I have to agree with the children, Rudger," Misty said quietly, sipping her tea. "This is terribly early and I need my sleep, I can't have bags."

Rudger sighed and glanced over the youngsters. He, Demak and a strange man in a white suit were faced with Misty, Kiryu, Ali and a young man in white and red robes. He sighed. This was what he got for working with such young people.

"Alright, we won't keep you long," he said with a sighed. "We've spoken and have agreed to a truce, to work together to a common goal until the Signers have been awakened."

"We all want to make sure that the Signers are found," the man in white said. "There for, I think it's appropriate that we share information."

Rudger nodded and the group exchanged what they knew about the Signers. For the most part, they had the same questions without answers. One especially obvious question was who the fifth Signer was. There were many theories, but no one could really decide on any one answer.

After an hour or so, the man in white nodded and called an end to the meeting. Misty strode off, accompanied by Demak, saying he'd make sure she got home safely. The man in white pushed the younger man out and turned to Ali. He whispered to her for a moment before vanishing. Rudger glanced at Kiryu.

"Yusei's father wasn't a Signer," he whispered in his ear. "There's a very good chance it's Yusei and his powers just aren't awakened yet. He's not yet a Signer, use that loophole to your full advantage."

"Are you saying I can-"

"Yes."

He turned and walked away, leaving Kiryu grinning to himself. Ali smiled and yawned, returning to her bedroom. Kiryu glanced at the door for a moment, considering his options. He still had two days if Rudger was right. That was plenty of time but he was rather bored. He'd kept his distance the past few days, he wanted to keep Jack watching over his shoulder.

"Who's your friend by the way?" he called.

"Oh, Warrior Beta Fire."

"Does he have a name?"

"I couldn't say."

"Alright. Well, I'm awake now, I'm going out."

"Yusei's with Jack," Ali called. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll find something," he replied. "I'll see you later."

When he stepped into Jack's apartment he was amused to say the least. Jack had always talked about having a place like this and Kiryu would laugh. He climbed the stairs slowly and found Jack's room. What amazed him even more was that Yusei was in Jack's bed. He smirked and leant back against the doorframe. Obviously he'd had more of an effect on Yusei that he'd imagined. The temptation was incredible. Kiryu could barely stop himself from using his powers. Then there was Jack.

Yusei opened his eyes slightly and Kiryu stepped back. He turned away and strode off down the stairs. There was movement up above and the sound of a door shutting.

"Wait," Yusei called.

He stooped and Yusei climbed down the stairs. He pulled Kiryu around and frowned. "What do you want, Yusei? I'm not causing trouble, I was just investigating. Besides, you seem perfectly comfortable where you were. Run along, kid."

"What you said the other day, about your powers," he snapped. "Jack said you were lying."

"Was I?" Kiryu muttered.

"He says you were. That you were using your powers on me. One of you is lying to me, whether it's to mess with my feelings or to protect me, someone is lying. What's the truth?"

"What do you think? Thing is, even if I did use my powers, does that mean you didn't enjoy it?"

"I... I don't... you're just messing with me now, aren't you?"

Kiryu chuckled and walked away. "Well, I'm not using them now."

Yusei's jaw dropped. Was Kiryu honestly saying what he thought he was? He lowered his gaze and bit his lip. Kiryu chuckled and turned away.

"Wait," he called again. Again, Kiryu stopped. "Why did you kiss me? You said it yourself, it does nothing for your plans. So why?"

Kiryu glanced at him and beckoned him over. Yusei frowned, then stepped forwards and stood in front of Kiryu. The older boy tugged him closer so they were almost touching. Yusei's lips parted slightly and Kiryu smirked.

"Close your eyes." Yusei hesitated, but did so. "Now you know I'm not using my powers, don't you? You know you're worst effected when you look at my eyes."

"Why are you doing this? Are you just trying to piss off Jack?"

A pale finger traced his neck and collar bones and Yusei shivered. Kiryu's breath fell on his cheek and he fought not to open his eyes. He found Kiryu's shoulders and slowly wrapped his arms around him. There was a hand on the small of his back, tracing patterns against his skin that sent shivers down his spine. He pressed himself against Kiryu's body, turning blindly towards where he could feel Kiryu's breath. Kiryu chuckled.

"No," he whispered, gently pressing a finger to Yusei's lips. "You don't want to be anywhere near me, right? You hate me because of what I am?"

"That's not true."

"You want me to kiss you again, but tomorrow, you'll only say that I used my powers again, won't you?" He chuckled and shoved Yusei back onto the couch. "That's not how I work, Yusei."

Yusei opened his eyes slowly, but was completely alone. In fact there was no sign at all that Kiryu had ever been there. He sighed and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure why he'd done that. He was tempted to say it was Kiryu's powers, or maybe his imagination, but Kiryu was right. He couldn't just act like that and then blame Kiryu. It just didn't make any sense in his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Yay for new chapters. Yays for flashbacks. Lot's of yays, like for you reviewing guys, yays. Yays, keep reviewing guys.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter with you?" Jack said, gazing down at Yusei. "You're moping again."<p>

"Just tired," Yusei replied. "Jack, about last night-"

"Last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"Err... I was dreaming about the old days and you came in and then were here when I got up, right?" Yusei frowned. "Why, what do you think happened?"

"Never mind." Jack frowned. "We're supposed to meet Uncle Rex at the Stadium in half an hour."

"Can you cover for me, for a couple of hours?" Jack said quietly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Yusei asked.

Jack frowned and lowered his head. "This is one of those things I need you to trust me on and not ask questions."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. If this has to do with Kiryu-"

"It doesn't. It's personal."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

He strode passed and Jack caught his arm. He frowned and glanced up. There was that glazed look in Jack's eyes like last night. He pulled Yusei closer and cupped his cheek.

"Yusei. Last night won't happen again," he said firmly. "I don't want to see you get hurt, and I don't want to be the one who hurts you."

"I don't think that's for you to say, Jack," Yusei replied. "I think it's a bit late to start thinking about whether I'm going to get hurt or not. I'll see you later, ok."

He stepped out the door and Jack sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper that he'd found on his pillow earlier that morning. He unfolded it slowly and laid out on the counter. Kiryu had been in the house last night. There was no other way that map could have got there. When Kiryu had died, Jack had torn it into shreds, sealed them in a plastic bag and then locked them in a box under his mattress at Martha's. He had considered burning them, but that seemed a little cruel considering how much time and energy Kiryu had spent on it. He could still see the lines where he'd torn it, but they'd been fused back together. It was Kiryu's way of teasing him.

* * *

><p><em>"You know no one ever paid me any attention before," Aki slurred.<em>

_Jack laughed softly and nodded. It was the fifth time she'd told them. Crow was still laughed loudly and Jack was very tempted to hit him. It wasn't his fault. He remembered vaguely that he always laughed when he was tipsy. Jack hadn't drunken nearly as much as the other two, he wanted to remember that Kiryu owed something special that night. Still, it was barely eight, there was still time. After another bottle, Aki was now on her eighteenth time telling them how no one paid her attention, and had added on the eleventh time that everyone feared her. Jack made sure to keep count, if only to keep him sober- ish._

_It was then he noticed the coloured map of the Satellite on the coffee table. He got up slowly and picked it up, then turned it over. In Kiryu's scribbled writing was a simple message: _'you're still waiting, right?'_. Jack did vaguely remember Kiryu blew through half an hour ago without a word. He'd just assumed he'd be down to join them once he'd sorted out everything upstairs, but hadn't noticed how long it had been. He smiled and folded the map, sparing Aki and Crow a glance. They hadn't even noticed he'd got up. He turned and made his way upstairs._

* * *

><p>"Where is Jack?" Godwin said, glancing down at Yusei.<p>

"He's not feeling too well," Yusei said, turning away. "He's going to have some aspirin, and lie down for a bit and he said he'll be here by midday."

"Well, something's are unavoidable, I suppose," he said with a sigh. "There's not exactly any way of stopping him from falling ill. If he needs the rest it can't be helped, as long as he's recovered for the Fortune Cup."

"Yeah."

Yusei frowned and looked up at the sky. Whatever Jack was doing, he hoped it wasn't too dangerous. He hoped it didn't involve Kiryu either.

"Come along, Yusei, I want you to meet some of the other contestants," Godwin said. "We just wanted to make sure everyone understood what was going to happen on the day and where they were going to be and so on. Not everyone has turned up, but that's their own problem, right?"

He led Yusei through the stadium. The first person they bumped into was a tall, muscular man. Yusei gazed up at him, suddenly feeling even smaller than normal. He knew his father was taller than him, and so was almost everyone in his life.

"Yusei," Rex said. "This is Bommer. He's a rather impressive duellist. He's had troubles in his home town."

"It's nice to meet you," Yusei said with a small smile. He offered his hand, which Bommer shook firmly. "I look forward to seeing you duel."

"You too," Bommer said. "There's a rumour flying around that you're actually a remarkable good duellist, however you're not on the circuit, that's unusual."

"Well, I've only just left Duel Academy," he said, a little embarrassed actually. Rex would never let him compete in the leagues. "I've not really got around to it yet, but who knows, I could be King by the end of the week."

"You'll have to get through me first."

"Hey," cried a voice at his side. There was a tug on his sleeve and he glanced down. A green haired boy was gazing up at him with huge, fascinated eyes. "You're Yusei Fudo. You're at Duel Academy. Me and my sister go there. You're so awesome. You're the top duellist there. You're amazing!"

"Thanks," Yusei said gently, patting his head. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rua and my sister Ruka is in the tournament!" he cheered. "You're so cool, Yusei! Hey do you know Jack Atlas, I'll be he's awesome too."

"He is pretty great, yeah," he replied.

"Rua," cried a girl's voice. An almost identical girl came running over and frowned. "You're not bugging people, are you?"

"No, it's ok," Yusei said. "He was just telling me that you were in the tournament. You're Ruka?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm in the tournament, but-"

"Hey, it's ok," he said gently. "You sound nervous. Don't worry, it's not so scary."

There were footsteps behind him and Yusei turned. Jack was striding over. Yusei frowned but Jack offered him a weak smile. The blonde was slightly flushed and he fixing his hair absently.

"Jack," he said quietly.

Jack glanced down at him and Yusei's hand went to his neck. He lowered his gaze pulled his collar up to hide the mark at the base of his neck. It was obvious how it had got there. Jack knew Yusei wasn't stupid.

"Want to get something to drink, Yusei?" Jack said.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling at Rex as Jack pulled him away. "You want to tell me again that there's nothing between you and Kiryu?"

"Fine, we were... we weren't exactly together, but were into each other, ok?" Jack said. Yusei frowned. "Most of the time, I distracted him from his work and he'd stop me sleeping, pay back I think. It was normally just kissing and touching, we'd get each other hot and wound up, but we didn't actually have sex every often. I still don't know why, but he was funny like that. Can we drop it now? I told you last night, I'm not bothered by how my life used to be."

"Jack. You do remember what happened last night, don't you?"

"We kissed. Kind of. It's not a big deal."

"Is that why you said that stuff this morning? Because you kind of want me, but you still have feelings for him?"

"I never... had... it was just physical..."

Yusei nodded, not sure if he believed that or not. "I want to go back to yours."

"Me too, this is boring," Jack said. "I don't want to put up with a load of people who aren't even going to face in the finals. They're not worth my time."

"No one ever seems to be worth your time, Jack," Aki muttered, walking passed.

Jack frowned and watching her go. Yusei smiled. "She really doesn't like you."

"Where's Tori?" Jack asked.

Divine smirked and glanced back at them. "Victoria is no longer with us."

Yusei turned but Jack pulled him away, muttering about how it wasn't worth it and he was sure Victoria was ok. It didn't really help, but he went with Jack anyway. He just wanted to get away from the heavy atmosphere in the stadium. Everyone seemed to know there was something wrong, that something big was going to happen. How many of them knew the truth was another matter.

"Mr Atlas," Mikage called. Jack turned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright, Mikage," he said coldly. "I'm just going to go home for a bit."

"You've only just got here," she said.

"Well, I've shown up, looked good, that's my job, now I'm going home," he said. "Come on, Yusei."

"You don't have to be so mean, Jack," Yusei said quietly.

"Why not? I don't mind it."

"Were you mean to Kiryu?"

Jack flinched. "Stop doing that."

"What?" Yusei asked innocently.

"You know what," he snapped. "Every time I say you something you don't approve of, you bring up Kiryu to make me feel guilty, stop it."

"You should stop doing that," Ali said quietly.

Kiryu chuckled, watching Jack and Yusei leaving. They were on the roof of the stadium, not paying much attention but watching none the less.

"Which are we talking about, Jack or Yusei?"

"Both," she said. "You're supposed to stay away from Jack anyway."

"He let me in," Kiryu replied. "I didn't do anything he didn't want. Just like with Yusei. I'm irresistible."

"You're insufferable."

"Thank you. You know, I hate him, but... a part of me just wants everything to go back to the way it was, I still want him near me. It's like- I don't know, if he would just apologise and realise just what he did to me... does this sound stupid? You get what I mean, right?"

"I think so," Ali said. "I don't blame you." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "But people change. Life moves on, you've got to move with it."

"I know, I know. Come on, there's no point hanging around here."

* * *

><p><em>"Well?" Kiryu said.<em>

_Jack licked his lips and shut the door slowly behind him, suddenly glad that Kiryu had moved the table inside from the roof. Kiryu was leaning against the old desk, playing with a pair of handcuffs. He'd remembered? That was just like Kiryu, remembering his stupid joke and bringing it back to haunt him._

_"You're not going to back out now, are you, Jackie? You do remember what I promised you, don't you?"_

_"You think there's any chance I'd forget," he said quietly, locking the door. "I've been waiting for this for long enough." He stood in front of him and took the handcuffs. "Where've all your maps gone?"_

_"Somewhere safe from you."_

_"I was kidding."_

_"I'm not taking that chance." Jack smirked and reached under Kiryu's top, slowly pulling it up to expose Kiryu's toned stomach, fingers stroking over his skin slowly. "I've never known you to be so patient, Jackie."_

_Jack pulled the red t-shirt over his head, taking a moment to glance over the soft, smooth skin, even paler than his own. Kiryu was the only person he'd ever met who was paler than him. He took a slow breath. Six months, he'd been waiting to have Kiryu completely at his mercy. He was almost expecting Kiryu to suddenly laugh and change his mind again, just to mess with him. That'd be just like Kiryu, just amusing himself with the people around him._

_"Why did you make me wait?"_

_"Because I needed to know you would."_

_"Why?"_

_Kiryu's golden eyes slipped shut as Jack teased his skin with skilled hands. Jack always knew exactly what Kiryu wanted. "Because if you're willing to wait six months for this, when we rarely even refer to each other as friends, you either have nothing better to do, you're really having trouble getting laid or-"_

_Jack silenced him with a forceful kiss, slamming his roughly against the edge of the desk, knowing it would bruise Kiryu's delicate skin but not caring. Kiryu tugged at Jack's shirt, silently demanding Jack rid himself of it. _

_"Don't think about things like that, Kyosuke," Jack murmured against his lips._

_He pulled off his top and threw it away carelessly and was about to return to Kiryu's lips when he paused. He ran his hands through Kiryu's velvety hair, so soft and delicate, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head back as Kiryu's glistening amber eyes opened once again. Kiryu breathed Jack's name, twisting his fingers through his hair. Kiryu was such a mix of contrasts. He looked so girly and breakable, but acted so tough and restrained. Sometimes he wondered if it was good for Kiryu to be so controlled. _

_He sighed softly and let Kiryu pull him back in, gripping his hair tight enough to force a groan from his lips and an answering moan from Kiryu. Jack lifted him onto the desk, gripping his hips firmly, and Kiryu tugged his hair once more, just to hear another groan from the older boy. _

_"Kyosuke..." he whispered._

_The kisses on his throat stopped. "I've told you about calling me that, Jackie."_

_"We never listen to each other, why start now?"_

_He parted Kiryu's legs so he could press himself closer to Kiryu's smaller frame, sliding a hand down his leg, and holding Kiryu as close as he could. Kiryu moaned against his skin and bit down on his shoulder. Jack hissed and gripped Kiryu's thigh. Kiryu's kisses continued lower, following his collarbone, and Jack rocked against him, earning another low moan._

* * *

><p>"Jack." Jack glanced up and frowned. "Your mark." He glanced at his mark. It was blazing crimson, Red Demon's Dragon in his hand. "You just, kind of blanked out, then it started glowing. Are you ok?"<p>

"Yeah, just thinking," Jack said quietly.

Yusei sighed. "About what?"

"Nothing," he said, closing his eyes.

"Jack," Yusei said, stroking his cheek gently. "What's wrong with you? You can tell me."

He sighed and rested his head against Yusei's. "The sooner this Fortune Cup is over the better, I don't know what I'm thinking half the time anymore." His mark faded and he sighed. "The sooner Kiryu and I put this to rest the sooner everything will get back to normal."

"But if he's only brought back to life by his hatred for you, won't it kill him?"

Jack frowned and closed his eyes. "It would be better than seeing him like this. He's suffering. The person you're seeing, it isn't him. He was never like that."

"So we should find a way to save him," Yusei said. "There has to be something we can do."

"Why do you care?" Jack muttered. "He's nothing to you."

"He's your friend and you obviously care about him," he said. "I want to help you."

"This is ridiculous." He stood up and pushed his deck into its holder. "Whatever happens will happen, there's no way we can stop it. We've just got to go with it. If Kiryu wants to kill me then let him come and get me, I'm not afraid of him."

"Good, then maybe we can stop worrying about him twenty-four hours a day, right? Unless there's anything you want to tell me..."

"No. Nothing that matters, I think we've covered everything."

"Good, in that case, there's something I wanted to do."

"What?" he said quietly.

"Trust me." He placed a kiss on his lips, much to Jack's surprise and smiled. "Come on, let's go."

"You just-"

"Yeah," he said pulling Jack up. "It shut you up, right? Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jack said following him out.

"To find out about the other Signers."

* * *

><p>"That's a nice deck," Kiryu muttered. "Do you think you can win?"<p>

"I don't know," Ali said quietly. "They did something to my deck, but I don't think it makes me stronger, just makes me psychic."

"I kind of miss my old deck," he said. "When they took me to the Facility, they took my deck. So when I died, they gave me a new one. It's like my old one, Fiends, but now... it took me so long to get used to not having a hand. I used to hate not having a hand. I couldn't help it for so long, I insisted on having a hand. It was so tricky to change my instincts."

"I've always used this deck, I'm not going to change, no matter who is in charge of me."

He smiled. "I didn't have a choice, but I'm used to it now." He frowned and closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Hey, hey. Have you considered what would happen if you faced Yusei?"

"Chances are I'd lose," Ali said. "I've never beaten him."

"No, I mean-" He sighed and closed his eyes. "You told me that guy said the next time you faced Yusei-"

"One of us would die. But I changed. He said if I didn't change-"

"You still love him."

There was a crack and he hissed, holding his cheek. Ali had one hell of a slap. She stood up and glared down at him.

"Don't talk to me about loving the wrong person, Kiryu," she hissed. "We all know why you're in this mess." She leant on the desk and smirked. "Everyone in this stupid, messed up game the gods are playing, we all know exactly why you're here. Love screwed over most of us."

"What are you trying to say, Ali?"

"You know what I'm saying, Kiryu."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Ooo, tired now. It is gone twelve and everyone is in bed except my little sister who is out with her new boyfriend and I am tasked with making sure she comes home alright. Which means, firstly I get to finish this chapter, but secondly it means I'm really tired. Still, it means I update sooner, right? Keep reviewing guys.

* * *

><p>Jack opened his eyes to darkness. He frowned. There was a noise downstairs. He glanced down at Yusei's near naked body under the covers next to him. It had been a lot easier to get Yusei into bed that it had Kiryu, and yet somehow, it wasn't as much of a big deal. Perhaps because Kiryu had forced him to wait. Yusei offered himself to Jack, but he'd had to work for Kiryu. Sometimes he wondered just what Kiryu was going to say when he'd cut him off that night.<p>

_"Y__ou either have nothing better to do, you're really having trouble getting laid or-"_

He sighed and wrapped his arms around Yusei's waist. Yusei moaned softly in his sleep and curled up slightly. Or what? When he heard Kiryu was dead, it bugged him at night for months. It was something he'd asked himself so often. He'd lie awake at night, thinking of Kiryu, trying to figure out what it was. He knew why he'd waited for Kiryu and he knew what he thought was the reason at the time. At the time, it was a challenge; Kiryu said no and Jack saw it as something to focus on. He wanted to know what Kiryu was like in bed, after so long, it was the anticipation. Jack sighed. He needed to sleep. The Fortune Cup started tomorrow.

"Jackie."

He turned at the whisper. He knew who it was, not even Yusei called him Jackie, much as he was sure he was tempted, even just to annoy him. Kiryu was in the doorway. Jack smiled and eased himself away from Yusei, sitting up and gazing at Kiryu.

"Why are you here, Kiryu? You know I won't let you hurt Yusei, and I don't want a repeat of the other day."

"I don't want to hurt Yusei and I don't care if you don't want anything tonight. I don't care, I really don't. I just wanted to know if you actually know what's going on."

"You're mad at me. It brought you back to life and your anger twisted you so you can't see the truth."

"What truth?"

"I didn't set you up. Why would I?"

"We've been over this-"

"Listen to me, Kiryu, you were so out of your mind you didn't understand what I was trying to tell you."

"You wanted me out the way so you could take my powers."

"I didn't give a damn about your power, just you. It doesn't matter anyway. You remember when you told me duelling showed you your opponent's heart and soul, that it had the power to heal and bond? If you're right, you'll see the truth when we duel."

Kiryu chuckled and stood at the edge of the bed. "You don't get it, do you? Only one of us will come out of the duel alive." Jack's eyes widened and Kiryu smirked. "Didn't you know? Oh dear. Well, let me fill you in, Jackie, whoever loses this duel, loses their life."

"Why, Kiryu?"

"Because I want you to feel the pain I did." He glanced at Yusei and bit his lip. "Jackie..."

"Yes, Kiryu."

"Don't sound so annoyed," Kiryu said. He smiled and climbed onto the bed next to him. Jack frowned at how close they were now. "I figured after that bombshell, you could use a pick up." He smiled and pressed his lips to Jack's for a moment. "Want to know the good news?"

"What kind of good news?"

"It's not too late."

"It's not?"

"No."

"What would it take to..."

"To make me like I was?" Kiryu whispered. "Nothing can bring that back, but it can be more like that. It'll be similar. Look at me, Jackie, I'm not exactly that different. I'm no more different than you are."

"You're insane," Jack said. He sighed and twisting his fingers through Kiryu's hair, lifting his head so his hair fell away from his eyes. He hated what he saw; he'd always considered Kiryu's eyes one of his most amazing features, something so attractive. "And even if I could over look that..."

Kiryu chuckled and closed his eyes for a moment, then slowly opened them. "Better?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"It makes you suffer. It's the best kind of pain, don't you think? So tell me, if I asked you to choose right now between me and him, who would pick?"

"I don't know. Why are you here?"

"I don't get an answer?"

"I'm not playing your games."

"That's too bad," Kiryu murmured. He sighed and pulled him into a slow, lingering kiss. "I miss when you'd play my games. It was so much more fun. I guess I'll see you when we duel, Jack."

"Kiryu, you don't have to go through with this," Jack said as Kiryu got up. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"No, I think I want it to be like this. I want to make you suffer like I did," he chuckled. "I'll see you later."

"No," he said. He pulled Kiryu back to the bed. "Stay, just for a while. You were always so fond of joining me in bed, weren't you?"

"What about him?"

"What about him, Kiryu? Are you jealous? I thought you didn't care anymore." He chuckled and pulled off Kiryu's t-shirt as Kiryu kicked off his shoes. "I kind of like the idea of you being jealous, Kyosuke."

"I'm not jealous." Jack laid back and smirked. "Why would I be jealous when I can take him from you with a snap of my fingers? He wants me as much as you do." Jack didn't seem convinced. He sighed and climbed into bed next to Jack, who drew him up into his arms. "I won't be here when you wake up."

"You never were," Jack whispered, trailing his fingers through Kiryu's hair. "You get up ridiculously early. You'll be watching tomorrow?"

"Today," Kiryu said, closing his eyes. "It's later today."

"Don't be difficult."

"I'll keep an eye on what's going on and I'll be laughing when you lose your title."

Jack sighed and wrapped his arm around Kiryu as Yusei rolled over to wrap his arms around Jack. Kiryu made a slightly grumpy sound and Jack squeezed him gently, not sure if he meant it more as comfort or a warning. Why did it all have to be so difficult? If Aki hadn't mentioned Kiryu before he left, he would have been nothing more than a distant memory- one he treasured and wished didn't have to end, but a memory none the less. If he hadn't been thinking about the possibility of Kiryu actually being alive back then, he would have noticed Yusei a lot sooner.

Why was it the second things looked like they were going to finally go his way, the universe sent something else to mess him up? Two years ago, if Kiryu had turned up like this, asking him to choose between him and Yusei, he knew he'd pick Kiryu but now... now he didn't know what to think.

* * *

><p>Light streamed in from through the window and Jack groaned, pulling the covers over his eyes. He sighed and opened his eyes slowly as a voice called his name. It was Yusei. He was well aware that Kiryu was gone and Yusei was no longer at his side either. He wasn't surprised, they both woke up a lot earlier than he did.<p>

"Come on, Jack," Yusei called. "Today's the big day."

"Sure," Jack muttered.

"What's up?" he said quietly. "You sound tired."

"We were up late last night," he replied, slowly sitting up.

"It wasn't Kiryu then?"

"Kiryu?"

"I woke up in the night and saw him, Jack." Jack frowned and turned away. "He was lying there in your arms. You two looked so..."

"Nothing happened. He's messing with us both," Jack said. "You know that. He thinks if he keeps playing our emotions off against each other he can turn us against each other and then it'll be easy for him to pick us off."

"I don't-"

"Come on, Yusei. We both want him on some level."

"No, I'd never go behind your back like that, Jack," Yusei snapped. "I wouldn't betray you like that."

Jack laughed and got up, slowly getting dressed. "We're hardly a couple, Yusei. And I suppose seeing me with Kiryu like that didn't make you wonder-"

"You said nothing happened," Yusei said. "Why would you lie?"

"We should get going."

Yusei sighed and followed Jack downstairs. Why wouldn't Jack ever talk about his relationship with Kiryu. It wasn't that he cared about what had happened between them. He knew and accepted that people had previous relationships. It was the secrecy that got to him.

"Yusei," Jack said, stopping at the door. "You're over thinking. Stop it. Focus on the Fortune Cup. I want to face you in the title match."

* * *

><p>"You didn't get in 'til this morning," Ali said as she and Kiryu walked through the Stadium. "Where were you? Or do I not need to ask?"<p>

"I think you probably already know," Kiryu said.

"You were with Jack?"

"Yes. And Yusei."

"Oh."

"Well, he was asleep in the same bed, I didn't pay him much attention."

Ali sighed and pushed her hands into her pockets. She was still in her white outfit, but Kiryu had decided he didn't want to wear his robes. They wandered down into the duellist's area where security stopped them. Ali smiled and slipped her arms around his and presented her invite. They were handed security passes and Ali pulled Kiryu through.

"This is great," Ali laughed. "Don't you think?"

"Kiryu?" Kiryu turned and frowned. Aki was staring at them. "Who is- wow, you look so normal, Kiryu. It's been so long." She threw her arms around him and he sighed. "I missed you."

"Aki," he said with a sigh. "Come on, we spoke about this the last time we met."

"Who's this?" Aki asked.

"Oh, this is Ali. She's a friend, kind of."

"Kiryu... you've got a girlfriend?"

"No," Ali said. "How come you don't know-"

"She's my girlfriend," Kiryu said. "I'm not seeing anyone."

"Aki," Divine snapped. "I don't think you should be hanging around with Yliaster's puppets."

"You work for Yliaster now, Kiryu?" Aki whispered.

Kiryu sighed. "No, Aki, I don't work for Yliaster, Ali does, I'm just working with her towards a common goal. Ali here is competing and I'm going to help her so I can hurry along my revenge."

"What is it with you and revenge? What did Jack even do to you?"

"Miss Ali," said one of the wardens. "Miss Izayoi. It's time for you to head out to the stadium to be introduced."

"I'll see you later, Kiryu," Ali said quietly.

"See ya."

"Goodbye, Divine," Aki said.

They followed the warden out to the platform under the stadium. There were five others already waiting. Aki and Ali took their place at the end and waited. They could hear the MC up above, but couldn't make out his words. There was a lot of yelling around them from people making sure everything ran smoothly. There were footsteps behind them and Yusei climbed up onto the platform between Aki and Bommer, panting slightly and pulling on his blue jacket.

"You were almost late," Ali said.

Yusei frowned and glanced over, then smiled. "I wondered if you'd be here. You too, Aki. Is Kiryu with you?"

"He's around."

"You know where he was last night?"

Aki frowned and glanced between them. Ali smiled. "I do, but Aki doesn't."

Yusei nodded and the stadium floor opened above them. "Well, no point spoiling it then. It should be an interesting surprise."

Aki would have snapped at them, but the platform began to rise and they were lifted into the crowd's view. Huge cheers filled the stadium and Yusei smiled. Godwin was above them at a podium. An engine sounded and the cheers grew as Jack tore through the ring. Yusei smiled as Jacked played to the baying crowd. His eyes wandered the crowd. Kiryu was up there, watching from high in the stands. He didn't like it, but he wasn't worried. He couldn't see Kiryu doing anything in public.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the crowd suddenly turned nasty. The MC had just announced Aki. Yusei glanced back at Jack who was frowning. This was what would happen if it ever came out about Jack. Yusei would never tell anyone, but he was less sure about the others who knew; Rex would toss Jack aside the second he was no longer any use, he couldn't say for certain whether Aki would but he wouldn't put it passed Kiryu just to hurt Jack.

He barely noticed when Bommer stood up for Aki until Rex applauded and the crowd followed. He smiled as Jack clapped slowly, keeping up appearances more than anything. The MC continued, announcing the last few.

"Now," he called. "The challengers will all be competing to face our King- Jack Atlas!" The crowd screamed and clapped and cheered. Yusei couldn't blame that, Jack did have a certain charm. "So, let's randomise the challengers and see just who will be facing off in the first rounds!" The eight pictures came up and the sorted into pairs and the crowd murmured. "That's it! Bommer will face Ruka. Yusei Fudo-" Yusei noted the sudden cheers from the crowd, he was a well known face from his time at Rex's side. "- will face Shira! Aki Izayoi faces Jill deLauncebeaux. And Professor Frank goes against Ali. The first match starts in twenty minutes, so don't go anywhere!"

The competitors returned to the waiting rooms below. Yusei had met Rua and Ruka, and he was certain that wasn't Ruka. He was sure that was Rua. Jack would be up in Godwin's private box. Yusei could go and join them until his match later, but it seemed easier to remain with the other. Kiryu was down there, with Ali. He remembered the first time he'd met them they were together. Perhaps there was more going on between them than they'd first realised.

"Kiryu, Ali," he called. They turned and he beckoned them over. "You two have been watching me and the Signers, right?" They nodded. "Do you know what's happened to my friend Victoria? She's been around me and Jack, and she was supposed to be in the Arcadia Movement with Aki."

"Yeah," Kiryu said quietly, squeezing Ali's hand. "Yeah, we saw what happened to her."

"And?"

"Life is difficult, especially around people like you. You're uncle is hardly a supporter of your friends. I'm sure she's watching though."

"I didn't even know she was psychic."

"From what I hear, not everyone does until they're in a situation where nothing else can save them. Then instinct kicks in."

"It was my fault, wasn't it?"

"Not so much. Life just deals a bad hand sometimes. You have to live with that." He smiled and turned away. "Is that all?"

"No... why were you in the apartment last night?"

"How do you-"

"I woke up in the night. I saw you. And Jack admitted it when I asked. I just want someone to not trail off guiltily when I ask about you two. If you two had a purely psychical connection, why do you refuse to answer any questions?"

"Because not everyone wants to talk about the stupid stuff they did when they were kids."

"Why were you there?"

"Fine, I suppose it doesn't matter if you know," Kiryu said. He leant on the couch back and gazed into Yusei's eyes. "I asked him who he'd choose if he could only have one of us. I asked him to pick but he wouldn't. It's a shame. I would have given him everything he wanted if he had, but then, it didn't strike me as you put up much of a fight. What, did he just ask and you gave? How pathetic."

"You made him, wait?" Yusei whispered.

"Six months," he replied. "And it drove him insane, mad him love it even more when I finally gave in. It's all just a game after all. I was there last night because it hurts him inside without me doing a thing. Come on, Ali, I'll help you work on your deck."

"Ok," Ali whispered. As they walked away, she sighed. "Love suck, huh?"

"Very much so," Kiryu replied. "Hey, when they end up confessing their love, you and I are going to hook up just to show them what they're missing, right?"

"Sure, why not," she laughed.

"So, do you think you can beat this Professor Frank?" he said.

"I think so," she muttered. "We won't know until the duel, but I think I can."

"I think you can."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Jack was signing autographs without much interest as he made his way to Godwin's private box. It did bored him to put up with such shallow fans who wouldn't know his name if he lost his title, but it was worth it. He gave his all for those few fans who really did appreciate it. Most were young kids and teenagers, but there were older woman as well. One piece of paper caught his attention. Kiryu's map. He looked up slowly. He recognised the woman; Misty Lola, a super model. What was she doing with the map?<p>

"Would you, Mr Atlas?"

She turned the paper and Jack's eyes flickered over the message- the latest message. He frowned, and thought it over for a moment. Kiryu didn't give him much choice. He couldn't think for too long before people would get suspicious. Typical Kiryu. He knew exactly what to do. He signed, trying to keep himself from shaking. Knowing Kiryu, it was some sort of trap, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to back down from Kiryu, that would be letting him win.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Do you see this? A second story updated? How amazing is that? It's great. A flashback chapter. I'll write a duel next chapter, you know my opinion of writing duels that are already covered in the program. Anyway, lots of reviews covering more of Team Satisfaction's earlier days, and Martha, because Martha is just made of awesomeness. You know it's true. Make sure you review guys.

* * *

><p><em>Jack didn't like how Aki looked at Kiryu. They'd taken her in two weeks ago, and he'd already noticed how she watched him. He made no secret of the fact that he was the jealous type. His hold over Kiryu was<em> _tenuous at best. The idea of some new girl flouncing in and taking him away didn't please him one bit. He made no secret of it. In fact, he made a point of making sure Kiryu knew how much he disliked it every time they were alone._

_"What's wrong with you, Jack?" Kiryu said, finally snapping. "You've been off ever since- oh. How did I not see it sooner?"_

_"Shut up, Kiryu," he snapped._

_"Keep your voice down, Jack," he said quietly. "Aki and Crow are trying to sleep." He sighed and climbed onto the bed, leaning over Jack. "I know what this is all about, Jack."_

_"Sure."_

_"Hmm... you think Aki might have my attention, right?" He chuckled and pressed his lips to Jack's briefly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."_

_"Are you ever going to tell _her_ that or are you going to let her go all starry eyed over you forever?"_

_"You know I'm yours, isn't that enough? I'd never betray you."_

_"You make it sound like we're a couple," Jack said, tugging Kiryu closer. "I don't care if you're with someone else. I'd just like to know where I stand."_

_"So, you wouldn't mind?" Kiryu murmured._

_"If you wanted to ask her out, I wouldn't care," he said, turning away. He shoved Kiryu off. Kiryu turned away and went to get up, but Jack wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him back. "I didn't say now."_

_"Alright then." He chuckled and sat astride Jack's hips, leaning down over him. "It's a shame, I think I like the idea of you getting possessive over me. You're jealous really, aren't you?"_

_"No."_

_"Really?" _

_"Really."_

_"You sure? Because you're really hot when you're all grumpy and jealous."_

_Jack frowned and gazed into Kiryu's eyes. "I suppose, maybe a little."_

_"In that case, I'm all yours, Jackie."_

* * *

><p>"Jack," Yusei said, shaking Jack's arm. "Jack."<p>

Jack turned and gazed at him. He'd seen Kiryu go passed with Ali at his side and all those old feelings had come rushing back. He sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Yusei, pushing him back against his D-Wheel. Yusei gasped and stared up at him.

"Jack, what's wrong with you?" Yusei whispered.

He rested his forehead against Yusei and kissed his firmly, drawing a soft moan for the younger boy. Yusei reminded him of Kiryu sometimes- in his softer moments. But what actually mattered was that all the mistakes he made that drove Kiryu beyond the point of no return he wouldn't repeat with Yusei.

"Jack?"

He'd replayed the night before Kiryu's arrest over and over his mind since he found out he was still alive, just trying to figure out what he could have done to stop Kiryu reacting like that. He sighed and kissed Yusei once more.

"You did a good job out there," he said. "He wasn't much hassle for you, was he?"

"I was a little worried for a few turns," Yusei replied. "But it was fun. It was a nice challenge. I wasn't going to let him stop me though. I need to get to the finals. I need to duel you. What's wrong, Jack?"

"Just thinking about..."

"About Kiryu. You can say it, Jack. I don't mind." He sighed and pulled Jack into a gentle kiss. "I promise, I'm ok with what you two used to have. I understand how close you were."

"Yusei-"

"I'm not worried. You're here with me," Yusei said. "I know Kiryu's offered himself to you and I know you turned him down-"

"I didn't exactly say no."

"But you didn't toss me aside like he thought you would, did you? I'm not going to pretend to understand how you're feeling right now, it must be strange seeing him like this and having to figure out what you're supposed to feel but-"

"Shut the door. Lock it."

"What?"

Jack chuckled. "You heard me, Yusei, get the door."

"Jack!"

"Yusei. Now."

He slipped out of Jack's arms and locked the door. Jack leant back against Yusei's D-Wheel, watching him hungrily. He smirked and Yusei blushed slightly, which amused Jack to no end.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Kiryu?" Ali said quietly.<p>

"I don't know," Kiryu snapped. He sighed and slammed his fist against the wall. "This whole thing sucks!"

"Kiryu."

"How do you stop yourself wanting Yusei?"

"I don't know. I just learnt to live with it, I guess. I couldn't exactly tell him. Aren't you used to it by now?"

"Doesn't make it easier."

"Nothing does. What was on that note you gave him?"

"Just something for after the Fortune Cup."

Ali frowned as Kiryu opened the door to his apartment. Ali had talked him into letting her stay until the Fortune Cup was over and they were officially enemies again. Not that Kiryu minded. It was nice to have some company.

"Hey, do you think anyone might have noticed it was me?" Ali asked. "Like Yusei or Aki?"

"I would have thought they'd have said something if they had," Kiryu replied. He sighed and turned away. "Did you ever tell Yusei how you felt?"

"No. No, I couldn't ever imagine telling him..." She sighed and glanced at him. "Did you ever tell Jack?"

"I told him the first day I figured out he was interested in me. There was nothing else to tell, really."

"Huh? But I thought-"

"There were no intimate feelings or anything," he snapped. He sighed and closed his eyes. "It was all physical, Ali, don't go getting the wrong idea. I didn't have feelings for him."

"Me thinks he doth protest too much..."

"What?"

"You heard."

"Yeah, but it didn't make sense."

"It means-" she spun him and smirked. "It means you say it over and over like you're trying to convince yourself that it's true. Face it, Kyosuke Kiryu, you were in love with Jack Atlas."

"I- no, I wasn't-"

"And you still are!"

Kiryu was so very tempted to hit her, but he couldn't. She was currently the only person he could truly rely on. He bit his lip and turned away, telling himself over and over that she was wrong. He knew she was wrong. Everything he had with Jack was all about the physical.

"I'm not."

"Stop lying to yourself, Kiryu," Ali said quietly. She sighed and pulled him into a hug. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone." He closed his eyes and rested against her. "You loved him, that's why you're so angry, isn't it?"

"I didn't and I don't. Stop it, please," Kiryu whispered. "I don't want to talk about this. I'm going to bed." He turned and went to his bed room door. "Beast."

Beast followed Kiryu into his room and he climbed into bed. Beast jumped up into the bed next to him and he closed his eyes. Ali's words were still bouncing around his mind. He sighed and closed his eyes as Beast licked his fingers.

* * *

><p><em>"Crow," Kiryu said quietly. "Can you do a quick patrol for me?"<em>

_"Sure, Kiryu, no problem," Crow said. "What about Jack?"_

_"I just want a word with Jack," he replied._

_"Ok, see you in half an hour then."_

_He hurried out and Jack glanced at Kiryu. Kiryu smiled and beckoned Jack into his room. Jack followed quietly and shut the door. There was silence for a few minutes before Kiryu turned to him. He noticed Jack's gaze flickered over him. He smiled and leant against the wall._

_"Do you think I don't notice, Jack?" he said._

_"Notice what, Kiryu?" Jack said, glancing away. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. "What's wrong?"_

_"Do you think I'm an idiot?" he said, closing his eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid or blind?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Damn it, Jack, don't lie to me!" His eyes snapped open and he pushed off the wall. "What's wrong with you?"_

_"Kiryu, I-"_

_"I'm serious, Jack," Kiryu said, glaring up at him. "Will you at least look at me?" Jack turned to face him. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Do you think I don't see the way you look at me?"_

_Jack closed his eyes. "I don't know what you mean."_

_"Jack." He sighed and shook his head. "Jack, do you find me attractive?"_

_"K-Kiryu..."_

_"Just tell me, Jack. Do you?" Jack turned away and nodded. "I thought so."_

_"Is this going to make things awkward?"_

_Kiryu chuckled and stood in front of him. "Jack, we're going to rule the Satellite, the three of us." He laughed softly and gripped Jack's top. "I'm going to let anything get in our way."_

_"Kiryu-"_

_He was silenced when Kiryu pulled him down into a deep kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, Jack was panting softly. Kiryu sighed and twisted his fingers through Jack's hair._

_"You just-"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Does that mean you-"_

_"Yeah. That's ok, right?"_

_"Yeah. I didn't think..." He sighed and stroked Kiryu's cheek. "I thought you were mad at me for a second there."_

_"I'm pissed that you didn't think could tell me," Kiryu said. "I'm annoyed that you think I'd care and I'm amazed you didn't notice that I wanted you just as much."_

_Jack nodded and placed a kiss on Kiryu's lips. "Is this going to affect the team?"_

_"No. No, nothing is going to get in the way of our mission, Jack," he said firmly. "Look, I don't know about you, but I'm not looking for a relationship. I don't want to get into stupid fights that end up messing with our friendship. You know what I mean, right?"_

_"Yeah. It's like you read my mind." He laughed and rested his head against Kiryu's lowering his voice to a whisper. "Just sex, right?"_

_Kiryu frowned and Jack smirked. "Yeah, if you think that's going to happen any time soon, you can walk away now. I might not want some kind of overly emotion relationship, but I'm not going to-"_

_"I know, Kiryu," he laughed. "I know. Do you think I'm stupid? I know you better than that. If you know how long I've wanted you, do you honestly believe I'm going to be so stupid as to throw it away with a dumb comment like that?"_

* * *

><p>"Divine," Aki said.<p>

Divine turned. "Yes."

"Victoria played a Gusto deck," she said. "What did happen to her?"

"Who knows," he said with a shrug. "People come and go all the time. Sometimes they find what they're looking for and sometimes they don't. You know that."

"But most don't vanish in the middle of the night."

"Aki," he said gently, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Victoria felt it was time to move on."

"So, do you know who Ali is?"

"She works for Yliaster that makes her our enemy. You'll face her tomorrow. Make her suffer Aki. Show them your power, show them how beautiful you truly are. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

"But Divine-"

"You have to show them, Aki, show them who you really are. Show them, all those people who tormented you, show them how wonderful you really are."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Divine said goodnight and returned to his room. Aki turned and went back to her own room. Facing Ali tomorrow meant Kiryu would be there watching. She'd show him her true power. She didn't understand why Kiryu wasn't interested in her when she was one of the most powerful duellists around.

After a moment, Aki reached for a locket she kept on the nightstand. She opened it and smiled. Crow had given it too her just after Kiryu's death. Inside was a picture of the four of them and a few of Crow's orphans. She smiled bitterly. She'd barely thought of Crow over the past two years. It was sad really. He was one of her closest friends and she'd all but forgotten him.

* * *

><p><em>"Will you boys quieten down?" Martha snapped.<em>

_"He started it," Crow said, glaring at Jack. "He always starts it."_

_"Jack," Kiryu warned as Jack went to reply. Jack glanced at him. "Don't argue. You'll annoy Martha, who was kind enough to cook us dinner and let us stay the night. Thank you again, Martha."_

_"What did happen to your place?" Martha asked, ladling out bowls of soup._

_"Oh, well..." Crow began._

_"We were just, you know, having a drink-"_

_"Not much," Kiryu said as Martha glared at Jack. "Just a glass each."_

_"Yeah," Jack said, nodding quickly and exchanging a guilty glance with Kiryu. "And we were mucking around-"_

_"Come to think of it, I don't remember every being in the kitchen that night. We were up on the roof," Crow said._

_"You passed out on my lap last I remember," Aki said._

_"On half a glass?" Martha muttered. "I hope you realise I'm not buying this story."_

_"But you know," Kiryu said quickly. "A pipe burst and now we've just got to wait for the place to dry out. It won't take more than a day."_

_"Hmm..." She glanced between them and shook her head. "Alright, come on, everyone around the table. Time for food." Aki and Crow went to sit down but Martha caught Jack and Kiryu by their ears. "You two should know better than to try and keep secrets from me."_

_"Martha," Jack said. "We're not-"_

_"Do you think I'm stupid?" she said. "I didn't raise you to lie to me."_

_"It's not what you think-"_

_"Quiet, Kyosuke," she said and Kiryu lowered his head. "I don't mind, but you should tell me the truth next time."_

_"Yes Martha."_

_The pair sat at the table next to Aki and Crow. Aki smiled. Martha was the only person she'd ever seen tell Kiryu what to do and he'd obey without a word. She always seemed to be the only person who could get away with calling him Kyosuke. If nothing else, Martha had confirmed her suspicions that Kiryu and Jack had been responsible for the accident. What they'd done she had no idea and she wasn't sure she wanted to know._

_"Would you like me to set up a room for you, Aki?" Martha said. "Or will you just sneak in with the boys like you usually do?"_

_"Sorry, Martha," Aki said with a blush. "I just feel kind of lonely without them."_

_"Aw," Kiryu laughed. "She loves us, Martha. You know what that's like. We've been your lovable rouges for years now."_

_"You're a charmer, Kyosuke," she said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "It doesn't work on me and you should know that by now. You should put that pretty tongue of yours to work on people your own age. You'd make _someone_ a wonderful boyfriend."_

_"I'm sorry, Martha, I think I'm a bit young for you."_

_"Kyosuke."_

_Kiryu chuckled and glanced across the table. Aki lowered her gaze and Jack laughed, patting her shoulder._

_"She's right, Kiryu," Crow said. "You should hurry up before you miss the best thing to ever happen to you. Right Aki?" _

_"Crow," he said quietly. "I will do what I want when I want."_

_"Not in my house you won't," Martha said._

_"I meant, I will be in a relationship when I want to be in a relationship. I don't want something like that right now and I don't want to drag someone who does want a relationship into my emotional mess. Maybe one day, I'll settle into something serious, but not now."_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** This duel was such a pain. You know my opinion on writing duels covered in the show, and if you don't, I don't like doing it, it's pointless really. And I finally give you the night before Kiryu's the arrest, and we get to see how they took the same thing two very different ways. A good life lesson there, I think. And Aki and Ali, always fun. I love Psychic/Gusto decks. I used one on Over the Nexus. It was a bitch to put together, but it kicks ass once it's done. Anyway, reviews guys. Keep your reviews coming.

* * *

><p><em>Jack wasn't sure where everything went wrong. One minute they were on top of the world and the next, they were a broken team who could no longer even talk to each other without arguments following. He knew where the problems were coming from though. Kiryu had changed.<em>

_"Kiryu."_

_Kiryu looked up and frowned. "What do you want, Jack? I'm busy. You're in my way. Move."_

_Jack stepped out Kiryu's way and Kiryu disappeared down the hall. Jack sighed and followed him into Kiryu's room. Kiryu was at his book case, rummaging through papers and notebooks. _

_"Kiryu."_

_"What is it, Jack? I'm busy."_

_"I'd like it if you looked at me while I was talking."_

_"Fine." He turned and Jack sighed. "What?"_

_"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"_

_"Like what? Like I'm the only one who actually care that the only people who I ever cared about have deserted me? Like I'm the only one who cares about everything we've done and I'm not going to let it fall into to nothing because I give a damn about what happens to all the people on the Satellite."_

_"You can't go after the whole of Sector Security on your own," Jack said._

_"Then help me," Kiryu said._

_"You know what they'll do to you if they figure out it's you, Kiryu," he said. "You'll be arrested, you could be killed. If you care about us, why are you doing this to us?"_

_"Doing what exactly, Jack? I'm doing what's right. I'm protecting you guys. Even if you guys want to give up and walk away, I won't."_

_"Then you don't care what it'll do to us when you're arrested?"_

_"If you cared you'd help me."_

_"Don't you dare talk like that, Kiryu," he snapped, pulling Kiryu up to face him. "You are an idiot! Do you think we like seeing you worked up like this? If you cared you put this stupid obsession to rest and just focus on rebuilding a team that needs your leadership."_

_"Get lost, Jack, I'm sick of your whining."_

_Jack sighed and Kiryu shoved him away. "Kiryu. Will you listen to me for five minutes?"_

_"Why? So you can keep trying to convince me there's something for me here? What's it going to matter if I get arrested? Maybe it'll make you idiots see the truth. Just leave me alone."_

_Jack sighed and cupped his cheeks, tilting his head back slightly so Kiryu's hair fell from his eyes, just how Jack liked it. The only problem was, his eyes didn't have the same soft, intelligent glint he loved, they were dull and broken. He sighed and kissed him gently. Kiryu turned away but Jack had his fingers in his hair to stop him moving._

_"Stop it, Jack, I'm busy," he said firmly. "That's enough."_

_"Kiryu-"_

_"I'm not playing games this time, Jack," he said, gripping Jack's wrists. "I mean it. I'm not doing this anymore."_

_"Wait. Are you saying-"_

_"Whatever we had going, I done with it. I'm not sleeping with someone who thinks I'm nothing more than a game."_

_"Wasn't that what it was supposed to be? A game? A bit of fun? Or did you forget that when you became ruler of the Satellite?"_

_"So this is my fault?"_

_"I didn't say that."_

_"Oh no, it's fine, Jack. I get it. This whole mess is my fault because I was the one trying to find something better for us."_

_Jack sighed and let him go, stepping back and letting Kiryu return to his work. "It shouldn't end like this, Kiryu."_

_"Goodbye, Jack. Feel free to come and celebrate with me when I've got rid of Sector Security; when I've proved that I deserve to be respected as the leader of the team."_

_"No, Kiryu," he said quietly. "I'll write for you when you're locked in the Facility and I'm looking after Aki and Crow." Kiryu turned and narrowed his eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Kiryu, I've warned you enough."_

_"Nice to know you have faith in me."_

_"I did once, Kiryu. Don't know what you want me to say anymore..." H sighed and closed his eyes. "At least once you're in the Facility you won't be putting us in so much pain. Once you're gone, we won't have to suffer anymore."_

_"You mean once I'm gone, you'll be leader and have all my power."_

_"Yeah, Kiryu, that's all I ever wanted; your position as leader. When you get your sanity back, feel free to come and find me. If not, well, I can't imagine you being on the streets for much longer. Sorry, Kiryu."_

* * *

><p>Yusei sighed, going through his deck slowly. He and Jack had stayed up unbelievably late but his mind was too active to sleep. Jack didn't have that problem. He never seemed to have any problem sleeping. He'd face Bommer later that day and then move on to face either Ali or Aki. He wasn't really looking forward to facing either of them. Aki had psychic powers and he'd faced a Gusto before- against Victoria- he knew what they could do, it could be incredibly awkward. The problem was nothing seemed to working, no matter what cards he used, it just didn't feel right.<p>

He sighed and got up, heading to the kitchen to make a drink to settle his nerves. He opened the cupboard and an envelope fell from behind the tea cups. He frowned and picked it up, setting the kettle to boil. It wasn't addressed and the lip had simply been folded inside the edge. Yusei frowned and turned it over slowly. He knew it was probably Jack's but it was so tempting to check inside. Could it really do any damage to just have a look though?

He opened it slowly. Inside was a letter. He frowned and pulled it out. It was date years ago, but there was no mistaking Jack's writing. It was for Kiryu. He frowned pushed it back into the envelope.

"You can read it if you want," Jack said.

Yusei turned. Jack was standing at the top of the stairs, watching him quietly. He shook his head slowly.

"I wouldn't want to pry into your past, Jack," he said.

Jack shook his head. "Whatever you want, Yusei." He climbed down the stairs and took the cup that Yusei had just filled. "I wrote him a few letters when he was first locked up, some he'd reply to, some he didn't. We kind of ignored the fact that he blamed me, but I could tell from the stuff he wrote. Then he stopped answering completely and I didn't bother anymore. I could never send that one though. I'm going back to bed. I'll see you when it's actually light outside."

"Goodnight."

"You can read it if you like. I really don't mind. You know about me and Kiryu, and you said it yourself, you don't care, so there's nothing in there that will worry you, right?"

"Sure..."

Jack's door shut and he frowned. He ran his fingers over the envelope. A part of him was almost afraid of what he'd find. There was a difference between knowing they had a relationship and reading a letter between them just after their relationship ended. There was something in him that didn't want to know just how close they'd been. After a moment, he sighed and opened up the letter as he returned to his seat on the sofa.

He frowned. He could understand why he never sent this one. Every word was written with a level of care and conviction he'd never seen from Jack. This letter only proved what Yusei already suspected, that even if Kiryu saw it from a physical side, Jack didn't. One sentence told him everything he needed to know- '_I miss you_'. Yusei couldn't even imagine Jack saying that. It was too open, too simple. He'd never be so blunt about his emotions with Yusei.

After a long moment, he climbed the stairs and headed into Jack's room.

"What's wrong, Yusei?"

"Will you ever care for me like you cared for him?"

"I couldn't say."

"Did he know?"

"I don't know. I never flat out told him, but I tried enough times."

"Did he feel the same?"

"How do I know, Yusei?" He sighed and rolled over to gaze at him. "I don't know if he felt the same. Just go to sleep or get ready for your duel."

* * *

><p>"Let's get ready to duel!" the MC called. "Our first duel is the Black Rose Witch, Aki Izayoi against the mysterious lady in white, Ali."<p>

Aki and Ali glared at each other. Ali tilted her head back slightly and tapped the toe of her boot against the ground as she activated her duel disk. Aki frowned and activated her own. A white circle surrounded them both in a figure of eight then vanished. Aki frowned.

"Duel."

**Aki 4000**

**Ali 4000**

"I'll have the first go," Aki said quietly. "Draw. I summon Violet Witch in attack." The witch appeared next to her. ATK 1100/DEF 1200. "Then I activate Black Garden, which halves the ATK of all monsters summoned and every time a monster is summon a Rose Token is Special Summoned to the other side of the field." The vine filled garden erupted from the ground. "I sat one card and end my turn."

"My turn then," Ali said. "I summon Gusto Gulldo." A tiny blue-green, armoured bird appeared from a whirlwind. ATK 500/DEF 500 – ATK 250. A Rose Token grew on Aki's side of the field.

"Next, I activate the spell Double Summon. Now I can summon again this turn, and I'll use it to tribute Gulldo and summon Windaar, Sage of Gusto." The little bird grew into a tall, hooded young man carrying a silver sword over his shoulder. ATK 2000/DEF 1000 – ATK 1000. Another Rose Token bloomed. "Now, I equip Windaar with Axe of Despair to increase his ATK by 1000 Windaar, destroy Violet Witch."

Windaar jumped forwards and swung his blade down, slashing through Violet Witch. The wind blast from the blow whipped back around Aki, who stepped back, surprised that she actually felt the blow. The realisation hit her hard- her opponent was psychic too. But there had been no signs of it in the first round, she must have much better control than Aki did. The question was, what had Aki done to deserve her wrath?

**Aki 3100**

**Ali 4000**

"When Windaar destroys a monster by battle I can summon a level three or lower Gusto from my Graveyard in defence."

"When Violet Witch is destroyed, I can add a monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis."

"Welcome back Gusto Gulldo."

Another Rose Token bloomed on Aki's side.

"Let's carry on," she said. "I tune my level three Gulldo and my level six Windaar to Synchro Summon Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

The cybernetic humanoid emerged from the green light, guns blazing and Ali smiled as a forth token bloomed. She turned and gazed up at Hyper Psychic Blaster. ATK 3000/DEF 2500 – ATK 1500.

"Oh!" cried the MC. "What a monster on Ali's first turn! What will we see next?"

"I set two face downs and end my turn."

* * *

><p>"That really is a monster, and a lucky hand," Jack said, leaning back on the couch arm. Yusei sighed and leant against his chest. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Victoria used a Gusto deck," Yusei replied. "It's so familiar."

"Last time I checked Hyper Psychic Blaster wasn't a Gusto monster," he said.

"It's been two years. She could have changed it up a little. Decks evolve."

"So they do. Psychic decks are tricky- they make life points flux, they can swarm, most have above average power for their leveland... they can be a pain. She's got her work cut out for her. You know what you did out there was so stupid," Jack said, running his finger though Yusei's hair. "What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself."

"I wasn't going to let Bommer kill Uncle Rex," Yusei said. "Besides, you were up there."

* * *

><p>"My turn," Aki said. "I summon Phoenixian Seed." The strange plant grew from the ground and the petals pulled back to reveal the eye. ATK 800DEF 0 – ATK 400. "Black Garden's effect summons a Rose Token to your field and so I activate Rose Flame, which inflicts 500 points of damage every time a plant monster is Special Summoned to your side."

The Rose Token bloomed and a purple fiery whirlwind blasted from the card into Ali, who took a step back, but stood straight a moment later. "Not bad."

**Aki 3100**

**Ali 3500**

"I change my Tokens to defence and then end my turn."

"Alright then," Ali said. "I activate the trap Psychic Tuning, allowing me to summon Windaar back from the Graveyard, except this time as a Tuner. Next, I tune him with my Rose Token to Synchro Summon Thought Ruler Archfiend!" The huge green dragon stretched its wings and wind whipped up around the stadium. ATK 2700/DEF 2300 – ATK 1350. "However Psychic Tuning's effect means I take damage equal to Windaar's level times 200."

**Aki 3100**

**Ali 2300**

"Not that it matters," she said. "Next, I activate my spell, Contact with Gusto, so by returning two Gusto monsters from my Graveyard to my deck I can destroy a card on your field. So Windaar and Gulldo return to my deck and you can say goodbye to the Black Garden."

"It doesn't stop your monster's ATK being so low."

The vines around them fell to the ground and Ali smiled. "Doesn't matter, it's strong enough. I'm going to start with your pretty Roses, this turn. Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

Hyper Psychic Blaster fired a blast though a Rose Token and into Aki, knocking her back several feet but she managed to stay upright. Aki panted slight and stood straight, glaring at the smirk under the hood.

"When Hyper Psychic Blaster attacks a defence position monster, it inflicts piercing damage and I get a life point boost equal to the damage you take."

**Aki 2400**

**Ali 3000**

"Now, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

The dragon blasted a dark ball of energy at through another Rose Token.

"And my dragon's effect means I gain-"

"Life points equal to Rose Token's ATK, I know," Aki said, the first hints of frustration and anger seeping into her voice. "Divine uses it."

**Aki 2400**

**Ali 3800**

"Your move, Aki."

* * *

><p>"Your girl's going to win, Kiryu, are you proud?" Jack called.<p>

Yusei frowned and turned towards the doorway. Kiryu was watching the screen showing Aki and Ali's duel. He didn't even glance at them and Jack hadn't glanced back at Kiryu, Yusei didn't even know how he knew Kiryu was there.

"I'm sure you told her how to beat Aki's deck," he continued.

"I didn't tell her anything, she already knew," Kiryu replied. "And she's going to lose anyway."

"Kiryu, look at the odds," Jack snapped. "She has two high level Synchro monster, life point advantage... Aki would have to pull out a game changer right now to have any hope of winning."

"Alright," Kiryu said. "How about a friendly bet then?"

"When is anything friendly with you anymore?"

"This. If you're so sure Ali will win... you know what, name it. What do you want?"

"I'm more worried about what you want if Aki wins, Kiryu."

"I'm reasonable, Jack," he said quietly. "You know that."

"You were. I wouldn't be so sure now," Jack replied. "What are you gunning for?"

Kiryu smirked and glanced at Yusei. Yusei swallowed heavily and Jack's arms tightened around him. It actually pleased Yusei a little, Jack's possessiveness meant he actually cared enough not to simply hand him over to Kiryu.

* * *

><p>"I start by summoning Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis using Phoenixian Seed's effect," Aki said. The bird-like plant grew from the seed. ATK 2200DEF 0. "Now, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, destroy Thought Ruler Archfiend."

The blast of fire from the plant tore through the dragon and into Ali, who was thrown to the ground. Ali lay there for a moment before slowly sitting up and then climbing back to her feet, her hood falling from her face. Aki gasped and Ali flicked her hair back behind her shoulder.

**Aki 2400**

**Ali 2250**

"Victoria," Aki cried. You're-"

"Come on, Aki," she said. "Let's not get hysterical about this. I'm just as eager to get to the top as you are. Only Divine doesn't control me."

"Divine tried to help you. The Arcadia Movement was set up to help people like us."

"People like me... come on, Aki, I'm not a witch, my bosses gave me these powers in my deck so I could slip into the Arcadia Movement."

"You- you were just spying on us?"

"Bingo."

"Victoria-"

"It's Ali, I stopped being Victoria a long time ago. It's nothing more than a mask I wear- a mask of normality. I'm not monster, but I'm not exactly normal either."

"Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' effect activate," Aki cried, closing her eyes for a moment. "It's sent to the Graveyard after damage and you take another 800 points of damage!"

Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis burst into flames that tore at Ali's outfit, knocking her back a few steps.

**Aki 2400**

**Ali 1450**

"I set two face downs. During my end phase I can remove from play a Plant-type in my Graveyard to return Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to my field in defence."

"My turn then."

"I used to look up to you, Victoria," Aki said quietly. "When we were younger, at Duel Academy, I watched you duel and you were amazing. I was actually glad when I heard you were psychic like me."

"I'm not. You're a witch, I'm just doing my job."

"What's that?"

"Getting you to accept that the mark you hate so much is the curse that everyone is after," Ali said. "The person you looked up to at Duel Academy is nothing more than a memory. I'm something far superior, even to you pathetic psychics. I am a member of Yliaster, we who watch over all of humanity, throughout all of time. I don't have time to waste with stupid children who don't know what power they have."

"My powers are a curse!" Aki said, shaking slightly. "My powers only hurt people! You're right, I am a monster, but no more so than the people who accuse me of it and push me aside because of it!"

"True, you powers are a curse," Ali said, tapping the toe of her shoe. "However, you can't control them and you can't see the good you can do with them-"

"What good can these powers do? I only hurt people! How is that good?"

"Oh stop whining. It's my turn anyway. And I'll start by activating a trap. Assault Mode Active," Ali said.

"What?"

"You heard. So I tribute Hyper Psychic Blaster and I summon Hyper Psychic Blaster/ Assault Mode." Armour attached to Hyper Psychic Blaster and its gun grew larger. ATK 3500/DEF 3000. Aki gulped. "Now, Hyper Psychic Blaster, destroy Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis! I'll show you real power, Aki!"

Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis shattered but reformed in a shower of petals. Aki was knocked back, panting heavily, but her life points were intacted. Ali chuckled and tapped the toe of her shoe once against. She couldn't believe she'd looked up to Victoria, she wanted to be a strong, respectful duellist like her, who proved there was more to life than money and who their parents were. When she found out she was psychic too it was incredible. Suddenly Aki could help her idol and could learn how to be a great duellist like her. Now, seeing Ali like this... how had she looked up to this girl?

Something snapped and her hair pin fell to the ground. Her bangs fell over her eyes as her anger and frustration boiled over.

"Rose Blizzard negates your attack and switches your monster to defence."

"Fine, I end my turn."

"My draw. I summon Twilight Rose Knight." ATK 1000/DEF 1000. "And I'm tuning him with my two Rose Tokens to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!" ATK 2400/DEF 1800. Black Rose Dragon raised it head and let out a piercing roar as wind tear through the stadium and the crowd screamed. "Now, I remove a Plant monster- like my Phoenixian Cluster- to switch your Blaster to attack position and reduce its ATK to 0. Then I activate my trap, Curse of Rose. When your monster's ATK changed, you to take damage equal to the difference."

Ali smiled and nodded and Aki frown.

* * *

><p>"Tori," Yusei cried. He went to get up but Jack held him firmly. "Jack, let go."<p>

"That's not Tori anymore, Yusei," Jack said gently. "She doesn't want to be that girl anymore. She doesn't want your help, you can't force her to take your help."

He sighed. "You won then." He turned to Kiryu. "Are you ha- Kiryu? When did he-"

"He cares about her," Jack said.

"What?"

"Look." Yusei turned. Jack was still watching the screen. "See."

Kiryu was out on the field. He lifted Ali gently from the ground so she was sitting up. Aki ran over but stopped at Kiryu's cold glare. He helped Ali to her feet and swept her off her feet, carrying her back towards the duellist areas. Yusei frowned.

"Do you think they're-"

"No, that's Kiryu's big brother protector instincts," Jack said. "He likes to look after people. I think that's why he took in me and Crow and why he helped Aki. He likes to look after people and help them achieve their best, and if it helps him that's a bonus. Loyalty means the world to him. If he's said he's going to look after her and protect her, he will."

"What about the bet?" Yusei said quietly.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Do we honestly have to-"

"I'm not going to force you," he said. "But I'm not going to back down. I gave my word, I won't break my word. It's up to you."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Another chapter. Slightly shorter than the others, but important as far as our little love triangle goes. Yeah. Short little note too, because I'm working on Satellite Darkness (I know, gasp, but you know, I've had the last chapter written for ages and just not written the bit in between) and a very dark little number about Kiryu's descent into insanity and darkness in the Facility which will be up at some stage. Reviews guys Love reviews.

* * *

><p>"I suppose congratulations are in order, Yusei," Kiryu said. Yusei frowned and touched his forearm. "Don't think that mark makes life any easier for you though. I must say, I'm rather surprised you turned up actually."<p>

"We did have a deal, Kiryu," Jack said.

"Yes," he said, opening the door to his apartment and beckoning them inside. "I suppose we did." He shut the door and smiled at the surprise on their faces. "My home for the past few years."

"How did you afford this place?" Yusei said. "This is a big place for one person and it's nice and it's not exactly in a bad part of town."

"Rudger pays for it," he said. "He owns it."

"Who's Rudger?"

"My boss. He let me come out here to keep an eye on you guys and possibly because I get on his nerves."

"What did you want anyway?" Jack snapped.

"Who says I want anything?" Kiryu replied. "I seem to remember it was you who always wanted something."

"Kiryu-"

"What did you want? You won, you wanted us here. Why?" Yusei said.

"Well, you want that room," Kiryu replied, pointing to one of the doors. "You'll see why once you're in there. But I didn't invite you here. I said nothing, she'll kill me."

Yusei frowned and opened the door slowly. He smiled. Ali was in the bed, half asleep and recovering from her duel. He knelt by the side of the bed, gently shaking her shoulder. She turned slowly and frowned.

"How did you get in here?" she whispered.

"You're my best friend. Nothing can keep me from finding you in the end," Yusei replied.

"That's was another person a long time ago," she said.

"I don't care. I never gave up on you. I was so worried when you disappeared, I thought the worst."

"Go away."

"No." He sat up on the bed and brushed her hair from her eyes. "I think it's time you told me everything, Tori. What's happened to you? Tell me everything."

* * *

><p>"Why?" Jack said, leaning back against the kitchen counter.<p>

"Why what?" Kiryu replied.

"Why do that for Yusei? This isn't what you wanted to do? I've known you long enough to know that's not what you're like," he said. "So my question stands. Why would you do that for Yusei? What are you after?"

"You have a big duel tonight."

"And?"

"And once this duel is over, once you've either defended your title or lost it to Yusei, then I'm no longer under orders not to harm you. Ali will no longer be watching over me and all that will be left to do for us it to destroy each other."

"You told me that it wasn't too late, but you never told me what it would take to save you."

Kiryu sighed and leant against Jack's chest, closing his eyes slowly. He frowned and wrapped his arms around Kiryu's waist without thinking- it was just instinct. It felt right to have Kiryu in his arms. After a moment, he closed his eyes, almost wishing he could go back and undo everything; he wished he could change everything just to fix it so they were still on the same side.

"Do you ever think about what could have been?"

"Like what?" Kiryu muttered.

"If you'd realised the team was falling apart," Jack replied. "If you'd seen how much we needed you. We could have been great. We could have dealt with Security in time if you'd just paid attention to us."

"I did what I thought was right," he snapped.

"I hate it when you're like this."

"I hate you altogether."

"I know." He squeezed Kiryu's shoulders and Kiryu sighed. "I know, Kiryu." He twisted his fingers through Kiryu's hair and gently lifted his head back so he could meet his gaze. He smiled. "I hate seeing you like this. I tried so often to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead gently against Kiryu's. "Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

"You mean our drunken make out session in a game of dares? What's that got to do with anything?" Kiryu snapped.

"Do you remember saying it didn't mean anything? That it was a stupid game and it didn't matter."

"So?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Didn't you?"

"No. Come on, Kiryu, I think I had a thing for you since the moment I met you."

"I'm not sure I even remember the day we met."

"I do." He smiled and kissed Kiryu gently. "I tried so often."

"Tried what?" Kiryu snapped, gripping Jack's wrists, and Jack had a eerie feeling of déjà vu. It was just how they'd been that night. "Jackie?"

"To tell you the truth."

"Jack, you're starting to piss me off. Just tell me now. I'm listening. What did you want to tell me all this time?"

"I- Do you remember what you told me, the night we took over the Satellite?"

"I said a lot of things. I don't like to think about the past anymore."

Jack sighed and stroked Kiryu's cheeks with his thumbs. Kiryu's eyes were still dull and broken and pained. Every part of him hated seeing that look. He frowned. A part of him, a part he'd tried to bury since he'd come to the city, wanted to do anything he could to make him feel better.

"You're with Yusei now," Kiryu said, closing his eyes. He shoved Jack away and stalked off. "I did this for Ali, that's all."

"Don't lie to me," Jack said, following him to the couch.

"I'm not," he said. "I know how much they meant to each other. She says she doesn't want him around anymore, but she does. She lost that duel to Aki on purpose so she wouldn't have to duel him-"

"Why?"

"Because it was foretold that the next time they duelled one of them would die."

"Who said-"

"No more questions Jack."

Jack knew that tone. Kiryu was being serious. He didn't want any more questions and Jack wasn't going argue. So he leant down and pulled him up into a deep, desperate kiss, pushing Kiryu against the couch. He missed this so much. Kiryu didn't object to the rough treatment.

"You're so cold," he murmured, kissing his cheek, jaw and throat.

Kiryu sighed and tilted his head back. "I'm dead."

Jack sat up and glared down at him. "Are you trying to ruin the mood?"

"Go and sit with Yusei," Kiryu said pushing him off. "You're with him now. Remember?"

"Why are you-"

"It was fun screwing with you when he wasn't a Signer," he said. "He's a Signer now, like we figured he was, and-"

"You knew?" Jack snapped.

"We were pretty sure. So was Yliaster," he replied. "We were all just waiting for proof. The game has changed now, Jack. After your duel tonight, it's over. No more fun and games, it gets serious and I will come out on top no matter what it takes. I'm going to make you pay!"

"I don't want to be involved in this."

"You have no choice! This is my fight and you're going to duel me because if you don't..." He laughed and shook his head. "If you don't, I'll go after Yusei instead. He'll pay for what you did for me."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me!"

"What do you want from me, Kiryu? Why did you ask for me to come here? What do you want me to do or say? What do you want?"

"An apology would be a nice start."

Jack frowned. Had he only want him to say sorry from the start? Was that what it was all about? He felt betrayed, he felt that Jack he done it all on purpose and left him to die and he only wanted to know he was sorry? Jack was. He was incredibly sorry for how it had ended. He knelt in front of him and kissed him once more.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that. I loved you. I tried so many times to tell you, take make you see it. I just never could. Something always came up, or it got lost it the conversation, or something else got in the way."

"Jackie-"

"Shut up, Kyosuke," he said firmly. "I loved you, and I tried to tell you that night. It was killing me to see you like that. If you were gone, I thought I wouldn't feel like that anymore. I thought I wouldn't have to feel that pain anymore."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You only wanted this stupid casual thing that didn't mean anything but a bit of fun. I wanted more and I couldn't tell you because I was... afraid that you would say no and stop being with me all together."

"Shut up."

"The worst part is, if Aki hadn't gone on about you being alive still and if Beast hadn't shown up, I'd probably be completely taken with Yusei right now." Kiryu turned away, but Jack pulled him back to face him. "You don't want to hear any of this, do you?"

"What kind of point are you trying to prove, Jack?" Kiryu snapped, his voice trembling.

"You remember when you asked me who I would pick?" Kiryu nodded. "If it would... You've changed, Kiryu, you're insane and bitter and twisted but if I could cure that, if I could make you feel better and pull you together again, I would still pick you."

"Jack?" Yusei said quietly.

Jack stood. Yusei was watching them from the doorway, eyes cold and hard, betraying his pain instantly. Jack glanced away.

"I was right."

"Yusei-"

"It's ok, Jack," he said. "I always knew there was more than you were letting on. I know I don't mean as much to you as he did."

"Yusei, listen, I didn't-"

"I'll see you at the stadium for our duel."

"Wait," Jack called.

Yusei shut the front door and Jack ran a hand through his hair. Kiryu hadn't moved, his gaze on the floor and head low. He wasn't sure who bothered him more. Stay and talk things through with Kiryu and perhaps save him from his fate as a Dark Signer, or go after Yusei and try to make things right. Yusei was easier to deal with, but...

"Kiryu-"

"Go after him," Kiryu said.

"I-"

"Just go. There's nothing left for you here," he said.

"Where do we stand, Kiryu?" Jack said.

"I'm going to destroy you, Jack," he replied.

"Kiryu, I didn't betray-"

"Just enjoy what time you have left with him. I'm going to destroy you, and then I'm going to take him. I do hope you win tonight, Jack." Jack turned and strode out but stopped in the door as Kiryu laughed. "Funny thing is, Jackie, I loved you too. Strange how the world works, huh?"

Jack shut the door behind him and Ali frowned. Kiryu still hadn't moved. She moved around the couch and gazed down at him. He was shaking.

"This whole thing was one big misunderstanding?" she said quietly. He nodded. "Then, why are you still mad at him?"

"Because even if he had feelings for me, he betrayed me." He stood up and glared down. "He betrayed us all. Not just that night. He walked away from me and the team. He betrayed Aki to get here. Why should I let him live?"

"You love him-"

"That doesn't change anything. Nothing has changed-"

"He loved you too."

"That doesn't matter!"

"You're really upset over this, aren't you?"

"Leave me alone."

* * *

><p><em>"Jackie..." <em>

_Kiryu slipped into bed beside Jack. Jack's arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling him to his chest. He smiled as Kiryu shifted slightly and tightened his grip, restricting his movement. _

_"I've told you about calling me that, Kyosuke." Kiryu grumbled and Jack tilted his chin up. "I love your eyes, Kyosuke. They're so amazing."_

_Heat rose to Kiryu's cheeks and he lowered his gaze, hoping Jack couldn't see him blush in the dim light. Jack chuckled. _

_"Thanks. Yours are kind of nice too..."_

_"So, what have you got to keep my up tonight?"_

_"Who says I don't just want to lay here in your arms tonight?"_

_"Oh come on," Jack laughed softly. "You never want to just lie in my arms. That's not what we do. We could always-"_

_"No. Not tonight. I let you have your way last night."_

_"Are you saying that's the only time we're ever going to have sex? That's not fair."_

_"No. It's not the only night," Kiryu muttered. "Last night was pretty awesome, but right now, I just want to have a quiet night, with you."_

_"Why?" Jack whispered._

_"Because... you wore me out..."_

_"If you say so. I still think you're working some sort of angle though. If I wake up and you've done something during the night-"_

_"Shut up and go to sleep."_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** This is definately a mature chapter. Implied- ok, it's not implied it's out and out said that it happens, you just don't see it- sexual themes. Slight OOC but only very slight. And a little Crow segment to make sure you haven't forgotten about him, because he is still in this fic somewhere. Only one review last chapter? Tut tut, guys. I'm glaring, you can't see it, but I'm glaring. Thanks to my one reviewer and the rest of you can feel ashamed while you enjoy this chapter and know how disappointed you make me.

* * *

><p>Yusei sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know why he was surprised. He knew Kiryu and Jack had been close, he knew Jack hadn't told him everything and he knew Jack had deep, lasting feelings towards Kiryu. Why had he been surprised when leaving them alone had ended like that?<p>

He turned his attention to his D-Wheel, fine tuning it for the duel ahead. After a few minutes, he shut off his computer and stood slowly. A hand fell on his shoulder. He turned, almost expecting Jack. What he didn't expect, was Kiryu to be there.

"What- what do you want, Kiryu?" he said quietly, stepping back against the D-Wheel.

Kiryu sighed. "I wanted to apologise."

"Why? What for?"

"For what happened with Jack, idiot," he snapped. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't know... I didn't know he was going to say any of that. I was as much of a surprise to me as it was for you."

"I don't care," Yusei said, lowering his gaze. "And I don't understand why you're here. I didn't think you were like that."

"I will apologise when I'm wrong," he said. "I might not be the most honest, respectful person in the world, and I will destroy Jack, but I have always said I will admit when I'm wrong and hold my hands up to it. What happened with Jack, that's in the past, I can't change it and I don't want to, and I can't change how I feel about him, but I don't want to feel that way anymore."

"It's not that simple."

"No, of course it isn't. If it was, we wouldn't be in this mess. If life was that simple, everyone would have their perfect lover and everyone would have someone they're meant to be with, no one would get hurt and no one would ever fall for the same person as someone else."

"How are you that deep?"

"I had a lot of time to think while I was in the Facility. Anyway, I've said what I came here for. Look after Ali for me."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the Satellite. Demak's picking me up at the bridge."

"Why? I thought you were after Jack."

"I am, but I need to go back to see the boss and get the plan rolling. I'm going to say goodbye to Misty and then I'm off. So, I'll see you when it's time for our fated battles."

He turned and went to leave, but Yusei frowned. He didn't want Kiryu out of his life just yet. "Wait."

"What?" Kiryu said.

"Why did you kiss me that night?" he said.

"To see how you'd react."

"Why?"

"Because I knew the look in your eyes, Yusei," Kiryu said quietly. "I recognised it in you; that you wanted Jack, like I had. I felt sorry for you and I figured, maybe it'd force Jack's hand, make you admit it and then see how he felt about you-"

"You said there was no point-"

"I lied. At the time, I intended to find out what you meant to Jack and use you against him accordingly."

"And now?" Yusei whispered.

"You're a Signer, and Jack is screwing up the both of us," he replied.

"And?"

"Well, my powers don't work on you anymore."

"You said you didn't need them."

"I don't."

"Then why is it an issue?"

Kiryu frowned and turned back to Yusei, who was leaning against his D-Wheel, watching him carefully, looking slightly uncertain as to what he wanted himself.

"What are saying, Yusei?"

Yusei bit his lip as Kiryu stepped closer, stopping just in front of him. He wasn't actually sure what he was saying. Something about Kiryu drew him though. He said over and over that much as he found Kiryu attractive and incredibly intriguing, he was with Jack, he wasn't going to cheat on him. But then, Jack had already proven that he was willing to just that anyway.

"You deserve better than him," Kiryu said quietly. "Ali adores you, you know."

"I know, and she's a great friend, but..."

"I know how feel, believe me, I haven't even told Aki that I'm into guys yet. I don't like the idea of being eaten by her dragon."

"I can't imagine that she'd be that bad."

"I know her a lot better than you do, Yusei. She's got issues, issues we could have worked through given more time, but you know, life sucks."

"You're not going to say goodbye to her?"

"No. Now, do you mind if I go?"

The words came from his mouth before he could stop them. "I'd rather you stayed until the duel. I'm kind of nervous and I can't exactly talk to Jack."

"And you'd prefer to talk to me because?"

"I'm not duelling you. And, you're not exactly a bad guy, are you?"

"I'm an undead duellist trying to destroy my ex," Kiryu muttered. "I'm also a murderer. I'm not sure I really am a nice person."

"Then, why haven't you just walked away yet?" Yusei whispered.

Kiryu smiled slightly and leant down slightly. In that moment, Yusei suddenly noticed how tall he actually was. He was closer to Jack's height than Yusei's, he'd never really noticed before.

"I think we both know why."

Yusei's gaze flickered from Kiryu's eyes to his lips. How was he supposed to resist when Kiryu had him pinned so close against his D-Wheel. Kiryu smiled softly, and leant closer. Yusei swallowed heavily and licked his lips. He did care for Jack, but...

All thoughts were pushed from his mind as Kiryu closed the small gap. After that first night, it was surprisingly gentle. He sighed and his eyes slid shut as Kiryu pressed him gently against his D-Wheel, fingers slipping through his hair. His lips parted just enough to allow Kiryu's tongue through. Kiryu pulled back slightly and Yusei opened his eyes.

"We shouldn't do that again," he whispered.

"Why not? You've got time 'til your duel," Kiryu replied, kissing his forehead.

"Kiryu, I wanted to show you something," Yusei said, pushing him away gently. "Here."

He handed Kiryu the letter he'd found in Jack's apartment and waited quietly as Kiryu opened it. He frowned and read over it slowly.

"He told me he couldn't send it," he said quietly.

"He sent me a few but... why did you give me this?" Kiryu said. "Why are you all so obsessed with the notion that showing me he cared about me will change anything? If anything it makes it worse. If he cared so much, why the hell would he do that to me? And what exactly is going to stop him doing it to you?"

"I trust him."

"That's your mistake."

"He used to talk about you, and the others, he'd always talk about you like you were everything to him."

"That's not my problem. You know what, I should just go."

""No." His hand closed slightly around the back of Kiryu's neck, tugging his closer. "Just, stay until the duel, ok?" Kiryu nodded. "I can see why Jack loved you."

"I flattered." He pulled him into another deep kiss, pressing him harder against the D-Wheel. "If Jack asks, feel free to tell him the truth, I don't actually care."

"You all seem to be using me for sex and to get over each other," Yusei muttered.

"So?"

"So, why don't you two just deal with each other instead of me?"

"If you want me, you're going to shut up right now." Yusei frowned but didn't say anything. He did want Kiryu to stay with him, after all. It wasn't like Kiryu was bothered either way. "There's a good little Signer." He kissed Yusei's neck gently and Yusei lifted his head slightly, exposing his throat for Kiryu. "You're going to enjoy this, Yusei."

And for some reason Yusei didn't doubt it for a second.

* * *

><p>"Bloody kids," Crow muttered. "Come on. This is ridiculous."<p>

"Come on, Crow!" the kids cried.

"Come on!"

"We wanna play, Crow!"

"Please! Please, please, pretty please!"

"Martha!" Crow cried.

"It's your own fault," Martha replied. "Come on, children, the match is about to start, you want to see Jack right?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, herding the kids around the TV. "Not that he actually deserves it."

"Crow," she said with sigh. "He's your brother."

"We're not related," he said.

"You are. I raised you both. You're my children which makes you brothers."

"Whatever. Tell you what, though, I doubt this Yusei is much better. He's a stupid city, rich kid. The Director's kid, I doubt there's anything he wants he doesn't have. He'd never survive here. I bet it drives Jack crazy. Kiryu would hate him too."

"Do you really think Kiryu's alive, Crow?"

"I think so. I saw him, I met him and I spoke with him. He was really there."

"If you say so, Crow. Who do you think will win?"

"I've seen this Yusei duel in the tournament, he's a good duellist, he seems to know what he's doing. I don't know about Jack, he's not seemed like himself up there on stage. Wonder what's got into him."

"That Yusei looked like a nice boy. He seems to be so respectful and caring. Does Jack know Kiryu's alive?"

"Couldn't tell you. Why?"

"Well, he and Kiryu were close," Martha said. "You did know?"

"I had my suspicions, but there were careful not to be seen," he said. "How did you-"

"He's my son. I always knew," she said. "I like to keep an eye on who looks at my boys and who they're watching. I like to know what's going on. I saw how Jack looked at Kiryu the day you dragged him in here and how, not long after, I noticed Kiryu looked back. Just like I noticed the way Aki would stare at Kiryu too. And the way you watched her."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"It was sweet."

"Yeah, whatever," Crow grumbled. "Can we just watch the match? It'll start soon."

"Good. Go and get some popcorn, Crow," one of the kids said.

"Get your own damn popcorn," Crow replied, sticking his nose in the air. "Tell you what though, Martha, I could see that Yusei being Kiryu's type. Something completely different from Jack. Someone who'll just sit and be polite. I bet Kiryu and Jack would be arguing over him."

* * *

><p>Yusei groaned and slid to the ground, leaning against his D-Wheel. Kiryu smiled drowsily and place a soft kiss on his lips, trailing his fingers lazily through Yusei's hair. Yusei's pants were around his ankles and his top and jacket thrown over his D-Wheel. His breath slowly returned to normal and he turned to Kiryu.<p>

"We shouldn't have done that," he whispered.

"I know," Kiryu replied with a smirk and kissed him again. "It's been so long since I la-"

"I don't want to know. I'm with Jack. I shouldn't even have asked you to stay. Jack would kill me if he ever found out."

"What right does he have to tell you what to do? He was the one who pissed you off, remember? If he was serious about you he wouldn't have said the things he had, and especially not with you anywhere in the area." He sighed and glanced at the clock on the workbench. "You need to go soon."

"Yeah."

Kiryu smiled and connected their lips once more, tongues entwining as Kiryu pressed him firmly to the D-Wheel's frame. Yusei moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Kiryu, pressing their bodies closer.

"Enough," he said with a sigh. "If we keep this up we're going end up going again." Kiryu frowned. "I have to go, like you said. Come on, get off."

Kiryu sighed and got up, doing up his pants and turning away. Yusei redressed quickly, not quite trusting himself to even look at Kiryu.

"I'll see you in a few days, Yusei."

He strode out and Yusei sighed. What on earth was he doing? He had a duel in ten minutes and he wasn't even thinking about it. He was a mess. Usually he'd go and take a shower at this point, but he didn't have time. He just needed to calm down a focus. At least he wasn't so stressed anymore, and he wasn't so upset about Jack either. Although he still wasn't sure he liked the idea of Kiryu leaving, he needed to forget about him. They were both right, they'd both said it- he and Jack were together, Kiryu was just playing with them for his own amusement.

* * *

><p>Kiryu watch the duel from the stands. His mark blazed and burned when Crimson Dragon appeared and he knew that was it. There was no longer anything stopping them from destroying each other. When Jack and Yusei reappeared, Jack crashing down the track and Yusei barely managing not to follow and stumbling off his D-Wheel to his knees, he had to force himself not to run down to them. Yusei had won. Kiryu had no idea how some city kid had beaten one of his team. Yusei was crying Jack's name and climbed into the ambulance with Jack.<p>

"Kiryu." He turned. Demak was behind him. "You're late."

"I just wanted to watch this-"

"I know," he said. "I know, Kiryu, but it's time to go home. There's nothing left here." He rested a hand on Kiryu's shoulder and offered him a gentle smile. "You don't belong with them."

Kiryu sighed. "I know. It was just kind of nice to pretend for a while, I guess."

"Have you sorted your head out? Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Good. Come on, let them try to prepare."

Kiryu nodded and followed Demak from the Stadium to where a helicopter was waiting. He climbed in and took his seat, bringing up the news to watch as everyone reported on Jack's loss and his injuries, everyone gathering around the hospital he was taken to. Kiryu frowned and the whites of his eyes darkened. He was ready, he had to be.

* * *

><p>Yusei waited patiently while Jack was being checked over. He'd half expected Kiryu to be here, but then again, he had probably returned to the Satellite already. He sighed and paced slowly. Godwin had said he would hold a press conference, but refused to actually worry about Jack, muttering something about people like him not being of any value. Yusei had hated hearing that. He didn't know whether Godwin was aware that Yusei knew about Jack's past, however it was still a cruel thing to say. He briefly wondered if Godwin knew he and Jack were together, and if he didn't, how he'd react to the news?<p>

Finally, he was let in to see Jack, who was lying uncomfortably in his bed. He smiled weakly as Yusei walked over. His arm was in a cast and there was a bandage around his head and chest and shoulder. He frowned and gently took Jack's hand.

"That's was an amazing duel, Jack," Yusei said quietly. Jack nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tough," he muttered. "I've had worse. You've forgiven me then?"

"I suppose," he said. He bit his lip, trying to decide whether it was worth telling Jack what had happened. Jack squeezed his hand gently. "Kiryu's gone back to the Satellite."

"Oh?"

"He stopped by and told me. And apologised for what happened. He's a nice guy really."

"I know. Yusei?"

"Yes."

"You can tell me. Whatever it is, tell me. I won't be mad. Whatever happened, it's my own stupid fault for doing that to you. Although, I think I already know."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sorry."

"You slept with him?"

"I wouldn't call it that. We were in the garage and I was bent over my D-Wheel. I was hardly anything meaningful... which kind of makes it worse..."

"Yusei."

"I'm sorry."

"You apologise too much. Stop it." He pulled him down onto the bed and Yusei frowned. "Come on, Yusei, I told him I loved him, I don't think some stupid mistake while you were rightfully pissed at me matters much." He placed a firm kiss on Yusei's lips and Yusei sighed. "You're mine, Yusei, I won't give you up without a fight. And I will follow Kiryu to the Satellite and duel him if that's what he wants. He threatened you, and I won't forgive him for that."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** We're moving along nicely here. Crow returns. I miss Crow, don't you? He's so awesome. And I'm sure we all remember Ali's mysterious friend Warroir Beta Fire? Yeah, he's back too. It's the return of chacters we haven't heard from in chapters. Yay! And thank you for the reviews guys. Love you guys.

* * *

><p>Yusei watched the Satellite below him. It had taken time to convince Godwin to let him come out here, but it would be worth it. Jack had told him where he needed to go, and that he'd join him as soon as he was well enough. He was a little anxious about dropping from the helicopter, he didn't want to damage his D-Wheel, but Rex assured him that it would be fine. He believed him, but it was still nerve-wracking. He pulled on his helmet and swung onto his D-Wheel as the back doors to the cargo hold opened. He gripped the handles and started the engine, letting the wheels role back to the edge.<p>

"Alright we're coming in low now, Master Fudo," said the pilot in his ear.

The chopper lowered and Yusei let his D-Wheel fall back over the edge. He fell to the ground with a slight jolt and managed to skid to stop. There was a laugh from above him and he turned. A black D-Wheel was resting on a scrap pile above him, its rider leaning against it. He frowned.

"Yusei Fudo," the rider called. "What is something like you doing in a dump like this?"

Yusei smiled. "Crow Hogan." The rider stood straight. "I didn't expect you to come to me so easily. I thought I'd have to track you down."

"What do you want from me and how do you know who I am?"

"Jack told me."

"Jack? Why would he- you know what, never mind. What can I do for you?"

"Do you really want to talk out here in the open?"

"Alright. Follow me."

He spun his D-Wheel and followed Crow through the Satellite. Jack had told him about it but it was even worse than he imagined. Crow smirked noticing his look.

"You get used to it," he said. "You'll see. So, you know Jack well?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Yusei replied.

"Oh," he said with a smirk. "I see. Well, good for you. There are worse people to be going out with."

"Like Kiryu?"

"What do you know about Kiryu?"

"I know he and Jack loved each other, and you were a good friend of theirs."

"I saw you duel Jack. You're a good duellist."

"Thanks. It was a great duel. Did you know Kiryu was still alive?"

"Yeah... I met him a while back. He's different. Why? Has he been in the city? I wondered why he wasn't around recently."

"Yeah, it's been weird having him there. It's been a strain on Jack."

"I'm sure."

Crow led him to a large courtyard surrounded by rundown buildings at the foot of a half built bridge. A group of children came running out and surrounded them, talking over each other and asking Yusei questions loudly. Yusei smiled and Crow snapped at them not to be so overbearing. He actually didn't mind. Crow beckoned him into one of the houses and Yusei followed but stopped feeling a shiver run down his spin. Crow paused and frowned.

"What's up?"

Yusei turned and Crow followed his gaze. Kiryu was watching them from a little way off. Crow frowned and Yusei turned away. He didn't want to think about Kiryu right now. Crow must have noticed how uncomfortable, because he turned and led him inside.

"You've had issues with Kiryu too then?"

"Some."

"Like what?"

"Nothing I want to talk about."

"Alright, fine," Crow said with a shrug. "But if you want my help you'll have to be honest sooner or later. Jack will tell me everything anyway." Yusei frowned. "I already know anyway."

"Huh?"

"I was saying to Martha just the other day, if you're how all the news people say you are, then you're just the type Jack and Kiryu would argue over." He smiled and leant against the wall. "I don't blame you. I mean, if he pleased Jack and I'm sure you know by now how difficult he is to please. Kiryu looked very proud of himself anyway. So, why are you here anyway?"

"He's a Dark Signer," Yusei said. "It means Jack and I have to fight him. We have to beat him so we can save him."

"Meaning?" Crow said.

"Meaning, if we don't stop him and the people like him, they're going to destroy the world and I'm sure none of us want that," he explained. "Kiryu will kill Jack if he gets the chance and I hate to think what he'll do to me."

"Why? What does he have against you?" he said.

"Nothing, I think," he replied. "If he gets to me first, I think he'd most likely keep me prisoner to get to Jack. If he's already killed Jack, I don't know whether he'd kill me or keep me as a pet."

"So, you think if we beat him, we can save him, bring him back to his senses? Make him the way he was?"

"In theory. I think we can save him."

"I hope we can. I miss him."

"Did you know about Kiryu and Jack?" Yusei asked. "About how serious they were?"

Crow smiled and sat on the bed, head in his hands. "I kept waiting for the day that they'd come out and say that they were together and break the new to Aki. I waited for them to admit it to me at least. I was their best friend but they couldn't even tell me. I was almost certain they were involved, I had no proof, but in my heart I knew."

"They loved each other."

"I know. I figured it out after Kiryu died. I never told anyone, but I was the one who boxed up Kiryu's maps and notebooks, and I went through a few of them. He wrote in them more and more the crazier he went." He sighed and closed his eyes. "He didn't write about Jack often, not in any way that made him different from the rest of us, but when he wrote about just him- not the team- it sounded so caring and loving... I put two and two together. It bothers you, doesn't it?"

"I don't know," Yusei said quietly, sitting next to him. "Jack said outright that if Kiryu was anything like how he was before, that he'd leave me for him."

"That's harsh," Crow muttered. "So, if that's the case, why do you want to save Kiryu? Call me selfish, but if there was someone that I cared about who was willing to leave me for someone else, I'd hate the other person."

"I know, and I want to hate Kiryu, but I can't. I actually kind of like him."

"You're so weird."

"You know, I don't know why I'm talking to you like this," Yusei said quietly. "I've only just met you, but it feels like I've known you forever."

"You never know, maybe in a parallel universe we have known each other forever," Crow said. "So, do you want me to show you around?"

"Sounds like fun," Yusei said.

* * *

><p>"Where were you, Kiryu?" Demak said quietly.<p>

"You know where," Kiryu snapped.

"I do, that's why I covered for you and said you were still resting," he said. "Rudger wants a word."

He smirked and headed towards the main hall, then paused and turned back to Demak. "Hey, thanks."

"Don't mention it," he said. "Rudger wouldn't be pleased."

"Yeah." He smiled slightly and turned away. "It's not like I need you to cover for me anyway. I can look after myself just fine."

"Of course, Kiryu."

Kiryu entered the main hall and Rudger glared up at him from his seat. Kiryu smirked and folded his arms, leaning against the table.

"What's up, Rudger?" he said.

"You should show some respect, Kiryu," Rudger said. "I created you, I can destroy you."

He frowned and Rudger beckoned him closer. Kiryu stepped closer, standing cautiously in front of him and Rudger got to his feet. Rudger didn't often lose his temper, but Kiryu didn't like the idea of testing his patience.

"What's up?"

Rudger grasped a handful of his hair and slammed him against the table, face pressed against the cold wood. Kiryu growled but didn't struggle, it would only annoy Rudger more. Rudger muttered to himself before leaning over him to whisper in his ear.

"Tell me, Kiryu, do you still love Jack Atlas?" Kiryu closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Rudger tugged on his hair and Kiryu groaned. "Kiryu."

"Yes..."

"Do I have to worry about your commitment to the cause, Kiryu?"

"I'm not going to fail, Rudger," he said, earning another tug on his hair. "I'm not going to fail!"

"How do I know I can trust you?" he said.

"Don't- ah!"

"Just in case, leave Jack to someone else."

"No! He's mine!" He cried as Rudger yanked his hair sharply. He had to give Rudger the answer he wanted soon or he wouldn't just pull his hair. "I won't fail you, Rudger, I swear, I won't. You can't take this away from me."

He pulled Kiryu up and stroked his hair with surprising gentleness. Kiryu closed his eyes and lowered his head. He always did this and Kiryu knew why. He wasn't stupid. It was a form a brainwashing- violence and punishment followed by an act of kindness to show that his boss wasn't really a bad person, and it was Kiryu making him hurt him. He'd read about it while he was in the city. Rudger had used it on him after his death, and Kiryu had been powerless to resist.

Back then, Rudger had complete control over him. He was his savoir- his boss and his master. He had done exactly what he just had; hold him down and make sure he knew how insignificant he was before showing the strange affections. When he was younger, he'd sit him on his lap and stroke his cheek and as he got older he'd stand him by the table just like now.

"Kiryu." Kiryu's eyes snapped open. "Fudo, deal with him, if you can do so, I'll believe you can handle Jack, understood?"

"Yes, Rudger."

"Good, now go."

"Yes, Rudger."

He turned and strode away down the hallways. Demak patted his shoulder in passing but Kiryu continued walked towards the garage where his D-Wheel was waiting. Rudger had never doubted him before. He shook him slightly. If Rudger didn't trust him to deal with Jack, maybe he couldn't do it... He shook his head and frowned. He couldn't start thinking like that. If he started to doubt himself he'd become weak. Right now, his focus needed to be on Yusei.

He stood gazing at his D-Wheel. It was Yusei's fault anyway.

He frowned. When did he start thinking that? Kiryu had never blamed Yusei. Yusei had nothing to do with his death, or how Jack had set him up. Neither of them even knew Yusei back then.

Then again... Jack was now taken with the little city kid. He was an interfering little pest, and a Signer. Even if Jack had loved him, he cared for Yusei now. He could say that he'd still choose Kiryu, but he wouldn't. He'd made that blatantly clear. And Yusei wasn't right for Jack anyway. He swung onto his D-Wheel and pulled on his helmet.

"He doesn't hate Yusei," Demak said. "Why are you doing this?"

"His Immortal will find him a reason to hate him," Rudger replied. "I wonder if he can really do it though."

"You think he'll lose?" he said. "I think he's a better duellist than that."

"Yusei takes after his dad, skill wise anyway," he muttered. "Kiryu will find a reason to hate Yusei and will take him apart. Whether he kills him and lets him off I don't know, but he'll be ok."

* * *

><p>"Cute D-Wheel, blue."<p>

Kiryu glanced to his side. A white D-Wheel was riding next to him. He vaguely recognised the red lining on the robes.

"Yours isn't too bad either, red," he called back. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you really think you can beat Yusei?"

"We're going to find out, aren't we?"

"I can't let you do that."

"Why not? He's a Signer, I'm a Dark Signer. It's fate. You Yliaster creeps are big on fate, right?" He laughed and shook his head. "I'm going to kill him."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate him? Because he took Jack from you?"

"What do you know about Jack?"

"I know everything Psychic Alpha Wind knows," he replied. "We all do. We share. We're a family. Can you say the same for your boss? So, as I was saying, what about Yusei? Why Yusei? Because in your mind he stole Jack from you?"

"No!" Kiryu snapped. "Get lost will you? I've got things to deal with." He stopped by the ridge over looked the gap Yusei and Crow were riding down. He chuckled. "You two weren't looking for me, were you?"

He chuckled and raised his arm, letting the dark mark flare up, tearing across the ground and separating Yusei and Crow. He stopped his D-Wheel just in front of Yusei, a cruel sneer on his lips.

"Come on, Yusei," he said. "Let's duel."

"What is this?" Yusei said quietly, glancing around. "Kiryu-"

"What the hell, Kiryu?" Crow snapped. "You were our friend. What's wrong with you? I get that you want to hurt Jack, but Yusei has nothing to do with this!"

"Shut up, Crow," Kiryu snapped. "So, Yusei? Duel with me?"

"Kiryu-"

"I said shut up, Crow."

"Alright, Kiryu," Yusei said quietly. "What is this, first?"

"It's a track, Yusei," he said. "It's where we duel. It makes damage real."

"Why would you-"

"Just to make it a little more fun," he said. "Come on, Yusei, let's duel."

He spun his D-Wheel and sped past Yusei. Yusei frowned but followed, tearing down the track after him. Kiryu smiled. He was worried Yusei wouldn't want to play fair and he'd have to force him.

Kiryu loved the duel. Especially when Jack turned up in the helicopter. A smirk formed as he gazed up at him, seeing the fear written in Jack's eyes. There was no way he was going to lose. He finally got his Immortal on the field, with a bit of help from Yusei to get the right combination. There was nothing left to stop him. He ordered the attack. It didn't feel right, killing Yusei so meaninglessly. It was only annoy Jack it seemed.

Then Yusei's D-Wheel gave out. Kiryu almost sighed in relief, even as Jack and Crow screamed Yusei's name. He turned his D-Wheel and stopped, watching as Yusei's D-Wheel rolled over itself and Yusei tumbled on the ground. He rode over to Yusei's side and kicked him onto his back. Kiryu had to force himself not to wince at the shard of metal sticking out of his stomach.

"Oh, Yusei," he said quietly. "Too bad. That looks painful." He reached down and lifted him onto his lap. "You know, my boss worked with you father." Yusei just groaned and leant against his shoulder, apparently in too much pain to even register his words. Kiryu stroked his cheek and returned his Immortal to its card. "This should amuse him."

He spun the D-Wheel and sped into the darkness, aware that Jack was calling after them and Crow's engine could be heard just behind him. But he was already too far gone. The white D-Wheel sped along by the side of him. The rider frowned.

"You said _we_," Kiryu said. "You said '_we_ all do', that means there's more of you. Not just you and Ali. How many more?"

"Including Psychic Alpha Wind, there are six of us, and our three masters. The Emperors," he replied. "What are you going to do with Yusei?"

"I haven't decided yet. I might just give him to Rudger."

"Psychic Alpha Wind won't like this, neither will our masters."

"And neither will Jack. I think that's the point. So go report to your masters. I'm going home."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Yays for another chapter and more Yusei torture. I don't know why I pick on Yusei, I quite like him really, I just like to see him suffer too. I think it's because I like to see Kiryu make him suffer, because that's when they're both at their best, I guess, especially the way I write. Anyway, yes... reviews guys, lots of lovely reviews. Because... well, just because I like reviews. Ok? Good.

* * *

><p>"You look just like your dad, Yusei," Rudger said quietly.<p>

Yusei winced and turned away, his whole body screaming in pain. He was almost certain that the only reason he was still alive was because the Dark Signers wanted him to be. He didn't understand but he was sure any other time he'd be dead. He was leant against the table, struggling to stand and only Rudger's hand twisted through his hair kept him upright. Kiryu had dumped him with Rudger and strode off down the dark halls.

"It's been mentioned once or twice," he groaned.

"I'm surprised Kiryu let you live," he chuckled. "He should have left you to die. But since he didn't, and since he doesn't seem to want you, I suppose you're mine. Then again, you'll die soon if we don't see to you."

"I'd rather die than be your pet."

"Don't spoil the game, Yusei," Kiryu said, returning to the main hall, a mug in his hands. "Here, drink this."

"What is it?"

"It'll ease the pain and help keep you alive," Rudger said.

Kiryu helped Yusei hold the mug and raise it to his lips. Yusei took a small sip, more to avoid the consequences of refusing more than anything. It tasted foul- worse than he could even describe. He wanted to throw up, and struggled weakly, but the shard of metal in his abdomen burned. He shut his eyes tightly, trying desperately not to be sick.

"What- what is-"

"It's best not to ask," Kiryu said with a cruel chuckle. "Trust me, knowing is worse than just drinking it. Now, get it down before you die."

Yusei managed to gulp down the drink and the pain began to dull. Kiryu stepped away and Yusei opened his eyes slowly. He'd rather be Kiryu's prize than Rudgers. If there was no way out, he'd rather be with Kiryu. At least he would treat him with care.

"Better?" Rudger said, patting his head. He smirked and tugged on his hair and Yusei hissed in pain. "Are you sure you don't want him, Kiryu? You won him."

"K-Kiryu..."

"Stop stuttering," Kiryu said, gently cupping his chin. He sighed. "Fine. I'll look after him. Come on."

He pulled Yusei from Rudger's grip and Yusei stumbled behind him, trying to keep up as pain flashed through his body. He pulled him into his room and shut the door behind them. Yusei was pushed to the bed and gave a small cry as the shard of metal moved slight, earning a glare from Kiryu. After a moment considering him, Kiryu walked over and leant over him.

"This is going to hurt."

Yusei nodded weakly. The smirk on Kiryu's lips wasn't reassuring. He'd changed in the few days he'd been in the Satellite. He was very different from the passionate, almost caring, young man he'd spent time with in the city. Kiryu's hand rested on just below the wound, gently applying pressure. Yusei hissed and arched his back, scrunching his eyes shut, begging under his breath for him to stop, but Kiryu ignored him, pressing harder until Yusei gave a desperate cry.

"Stop!"

"You wanted to be with me instead of Rudger, right?" Kiryu said, pressing harder and drawing another sharp wail, Yusei writhing beneath him in sheer agony and only aggravating his wound further. Kiryu chuckled. "The stuff you drank, it'll stop your dying for a few hours, I can put you in as much pain as I like and it will do nothing of harm. Remember what I told you that night? You should have stuck with Rudger."

"Why?" he whispered. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet," he said. He leant down and pressed his lips to Yusei's. "But it'll hurt, and I love to hear you scream."

"Just get it out, please..."

"Alright, but it'll hurt."

He pinned Yusei's wrists above his head and sat astride his hips, keeping his still as he free hand went for the shard. He tugged softly, testing how deep it was, and Yusei whimpered, arching away once more. Kiryu smirked, then yanked the shard from his stomach. Yusei's scream was muffled by Kiryu's lips, but he didn't care. His mind was blurred with pain, tears sliding down his cheeks as he struggled weakly to stay conscious. Kiryu pressed his hand to the wound once again and another scream tore from his throat as the edges of his world darkened and he fell into darkness.

Kiryu got from the bed and glanced down at Yusei's unconscious form. He could see the appeal, he supposed, but he didn't think Jack was into the pathetic, quiet, polite type. He brushed Yusei's hair from his eyes and trailed his fingers down his cheek to his chin. He gripped his chin tightly. It would be so easy to break his jaw then and there, even break his neck. He glared down at him. Even if it did nothing but piss Jack off, it could be worth it. His grip on Yusei's jaw tightened and the Signer whimpered instinctively. How could Jack like such a pathetic creature? He let him go and stormed out the room.

* * *

><p>"Crow," Martha snapped. Crow didn't look up so Martha grabbed his ear, forcing him up from his seat. "I'm talking to you, young man."<p>

"Sorry, Martha," Crow said quietly.

"What's wrong, Crow?" she said, releasing his ear. "There was nothing you could have done to help that boy."

"Jack sent him to me to look after him," he said, gazing at his feet. "And now Kiryu has him. Who knows what Kiryu will do to him? It's my fault, Martha."

"No it isn't. Kiryu is the one who hurt him. If you want to blame someone, blame him."

Crow sighed and nodded. He knew it was true, but it was hard to tell himself that. He just hoped Jack was having more luck in the city.

* * *

><p>"Jack!"<p>

He turned. Ali was running over. He frowned and she fell into stride beside him. He frowned and she glared up at him.

"What's up, Tori?" he said.

"Firstly, don't call me that. If you must use a name like that, at least call me Ali," she said. "And secondly, what's all this I hear about Kiryu having Yusei?"

"They duelled, Yusei would have lost if he D-Wheel hadn't given out," he said, pushing his hands into his pockets. "He was injured and Kiryu took him. I don't think he'll let him die."

"And you did nothing?"

"What could I do? I didn't have my D-Wheel, I had Carly with me-"

"Who is Carly? You should know better than to get innocent people involved in this. This is seriously dangerous, Jack."

"I know. I told her to stay out of it and I'd give her the story afterwards."

"Great, she's a reporter. Brilliant Jack."

"Don't get pissy with me, Tori," he snapped. "Didn't you say it was _your_ bosses who accidently released the Dark Signers? Hmm? How exactly did you do that anyway?"

"I'm not the one who let him be taken by a Dark Signer," she replied.

"I couldn't have done anything!"

"Look, it doesn't matter. What matters is making sure he's safe."

"I don't think Kiryu will hurt him."

"With all due respect, Jack, I don't care what you think anymore. I'll deal with this on my own."

She strode off, but Jack caught her arm, pulling her back around. "Now hang on. It wasn't my fault and I would have helped him if I could. I will do anything to help get him back unharmed, Ali, just tell me what to do."

"I think you've done enough, Jack," Ali replied, tugging away. Suddenly the ground shook and a geoglyph appeared in the night sky above the city. Ali sighed. "Well that's all we need."

"We need to find the Dark Signer," Jack said.

"Duh, Jack. Come on!"

* * *

><p>Yusei awoke to a searing pain in his arm. He groaned and forced his eyes open. He was on the floor in Kiryu's room, his wrists bound around a pipe in front of him, a gag in his mouth. He glanced up. Kiryu was at the window, gazing up at the sky. The pale light caught his eyes and he looked almost human again. He tried to talk, make any kind of noise he could, but all that came out was a muffled groan. Kiryu turned.<p>

"There are two in the city," he said. "Two Dark Signers, one Signer. One innocent victim who didn't have a place in this fight. Like my Crow. He doesn't deserve this, but you and Jack had to drag him into this." Yusei struggled and tried to speak again. "You should stop trying. I've held enough people captive to know what I'm doing, don't you think?" He laughed, something cold and evil, beyond anything Yusei had ever heard. "It won't be long now. Then I'll kill you. I want Jack first though."

He chuckled and knelt and cupped his chin, forcing his head up awkwardly. Kiryu smiled and stroked his cheek, gently kissing his neck. Yusei gave a soft moan through the gag and he laughed. "I want Jack to suffer, in any way I can. If that means using you and killing you right before his eyes, so be it. However, until then, I don't see any point harming you. I healed you, and I'll treat you care. Be grateful I saved you from Rudger."

"Kiryu." They turned. Rudger was striding toward them. Kiryu smirked. "You seem kind of amused here."

"Get lost, he's mine," Kiryu snapped. "You offered and I took him. No going back now."

"We're going to pick up the two new members," he said. "Are you coming?"

"No, I want to stay here. I'm might as well enjoy him while I can. He'll be dead sooner or later."

Rudger turned and walked out, throwing a glare over his shoulder. Kiryu laughed and loosened the gag enough to let Yusei talk. Yusei glanced up at the taller boy.

"What would he do to me?"

"Well for a start, I doubt you'd enjoy sex with him as much as you do with me," Kiryu laughed.

"Kiryu-"

"And he'd beat you to a bloody pulp and keep you in constant pain. I don't break my toys, Yusei, you're far too valuable to me. I still like playing with you too. Besides, it wouldn't do any good to hurt you."

"You said the Dark Signers were in the city?"

"Hush now, Yusei," Kiryu said quietly. "That's enough talking for now."

He pulled him into a slow, gentle kiss, which Yusei gratefully returned. He'd rather have Kiryu's affection- lustful and meaningless- than the kind of torture Rudger would bring. And despite his dislike of being used like that, and much as he hated to admit it, he liked Kiryu. If he wasn't with Jack and Kiryu wasn't a crazy, undead duellist, trying to destroy the world, he would happily be in a relationship with him but considering the situation...

"You can't help yourself, can you," Kiryu murmured. "You know you should hate me and fight me with everything you have, but you can't. You want me so badly, don't you? You love it when I'm near you." He laughed and twisted his fingers through Yusei's hair. "Do you really want me to make you mine?"

"Yes..."

"How bad?" Yusei lowered his head and closed his eyes. Kiryu laughed and kissed his neck once more, forcing Yusei's head up to expose his throat for Kiryu. "How bad, Yusei?"

"Kiryu-"

"Say it. How bad do you want me, Yusei?"

"Please." The feel of Yusei's breath against his skin sent shivers down his spine, the gentle kisses and nips blurred his mind with pleasure. "Please, Kiryu."

"That's not answer," he said.

"Just- just undo my wrists-"

"My, my, what would Jack think if he could see you now?" He laughed and rested his forehead against Yusei's. Yusei leant forwards, trying to steal another kiss, but Kiryu moved back just enough to keep the tiniest distance between their lips, a small chuckled escaping him. "Look at you, like a little school girl with a crush, so desperate for my approval and affection. What would Jackie think of his girl now? Completely mine, right?"

"Whatever you want, Kiryu, please, just..."

Once again he went for a kiss, and once again Kiryu kept them so close, but not letting them meet. "I'm going to wave off Rudger and Demak. I'll be back soon, don't miss me too much." He pushed the gag back into Yusei's mouth and stood up. "You know, it's amazing what a drink can do." Yusei's eyes widened and he tried to speak. "No, no, I didn't drug you. Well, maybe technically. It all depends on your definition of drugs. I mean, you know, aspirin is a drug, you wouldn't complain if I gave you that." He patted his head. "I just healed you and now you're mine."

* * *

><p>"You carry her," Ali snapped.<p>

Jack sighed and lifted Aki from the ground as the Arcadia Movement collapsed around them. Ali glanced around.

"Get her out of here," she said.

"Where are you going?" Jack snapped.

"To find Divine," she replied. "He must be somewhere. Get her to a hospital."

"Be careful."

"I will." Her phone rang and she picked it up instantly. "Beta? No... Yeah, sure... No kidding... We're in trouble then... Alright, watch, don't interfere... Yes, I know what our masters said... Yeah, see you later." She turned to Jack. "Kiryu's got Yusei-"

"I know," he said.

"Will you not interrupt," she snapped. "He's got Yusei under his control. It's how they start with their Dark Signers. It eases the pain psychically and mentally, stops them hurting themselves and eases up their morals. It generally makes them more suceptable to the will of their Immortals, and in some cases, like with Yusei, the will of those around them, like Kiryu's. I wouldn't be surprised if Yusei is completely brainwashed and almost in love with him by the time we can save him. If we can save him..."

"Stop moping. Yusei won't sucome to Kiryu like that. He won't become some sort of slave looking to please Kiryu and nothing else. He's stronger than that. He's better than that... better than I am. He can resist Kiryu. We're going to save him anyway, so it doesn't matter. Now get on with this."

"Alright. See you later."

She ran off up the stairs and Jack sighed. The whole building was crumbling around them and she was going deeper. He had to get Aki out of here whatever the case. He hurried down the stairs and outside. Outside, the twins were waiting. He sighed.

"What on earth were you guys even doing in there?" he snapped.

"We were trying to get closer to Aki," Rua replied. "But then Divine locked us up and tried to see if we were psychic. Where's Ali?"

"She's gone after Divine. She'll be ok," he said.

"Will she?" Ruka said quietly.

"Yeah. She's tough. We need to get Aki to a hospital anyway. Ali will meet up with us when she's done. I doubt her _masters_ will let her die anyway. I hope."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** My cat has lost her voice, it's hilarious. She keeps trying to meow and she can't and she looks so confused. It's brilliant. Anyway, a long, flashbacky chapter delving more into the relationship between Jack and Kiryu in their earlier days and something between Aki and Crow, because they're really quite cute. A definately mature chapter as well, due to dubious teenage morals, particularlly from Jack and Kiryu. And reviews, guys. And you know, I tried to up date this last night and it just wouldn't let me. It sucked. So that's why it's updated soearly today.

* * *

><p>"You are so cool!" Rua called.<p>

Crow smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Jack snorted and the redhead glared over. They had arrived in the Satellite a few hours earlier, Aki's parents having flown Crow to the city on Jack's advice. Aki had been far more pleased to see Crow than she had Jack, but when they'd told her about Kiryu and Yusei she settled down and agreed to help. Martha had welcomed them all into her house, including Rua and Ruka, Mikage and Ushio. She'd told Jack off for running off and Crow had barely spoken to him.

"When are we going to find Kiryu?" Aki said.

"He's changed," Jack warned. "He's not the same."

"That's because he hates you," she said. "He adores me, he always has, that's why he saved me."

"Aki," Martha said quietly. "You still have a crush on Kiryu?"

"When we save him, I'll tell him," she said. "I've been trying for so long."

"You weren't the only one, I'm sure," Crow muttered.

"What?" she said, turning on him. "He always said he didn't have a girlfriend."

"Aki, sweetie," Martha said with a sigh. "Did they never tell you?"

"We were trying to find a way to put it delicately," Jack said.

"Without hurting her feelings, you know," Crow agreed.

Aki closed her eyes and sighed. "All this time, you've let me make a fool of myself in front of him. I bet you were laughing at how stupid I was. I don't blame you, who'd want to be anywhere near a monster like me anyway?"

"It's not that, Aki," Martha said, resting her hands on Aki's shoulders. Aki opened her eyes and brushed away the tears. "I can't believe none of you ever told her. Aki, Kiryu didn't have a girlfriend."

"Then why-"

"You remember how his standard excuse for dealing with relationship questions was that he didn't want to be an emotional relationship and get tangled up in it."

"Kids," Crow said suddenly. "Maybe you guys should go up stairs while we talk."

They nodded and ran upstairs. Martha turned her attention back to Aki. "He always brushed off that kind of thing and said he didn't want to get involved and so on?" Aki nodded weakly. "At the time, since before you knew him, he'd been in a psychical relationship-"

"Oh. So he was sleeping with another girl? I wasn't even good enough for that."

"There was very little actual sleeping with," Jack muttered.

"You all knew... I've been so stupid."

"Just calm down and listen, Aki," Crow said gently. "See, they thing is, Kiryu wasn't exactly sleeping with another girl-"

"Alright, enough being delicate," Jack said, getting up from his seat and turning Aki to face him. "Kiryu and I were together the entire time." Aki's eyes widened. "I know it must be a shock, Aki, but we didn't tell anyone. We wanted to keep it purely physical-"

"You and Kiryu... were sleeping together?"

"Yes, but like I said, we very rarely actually slept together."

"Kiryu is into guys?"

"Yes."

"And you-"

"Yes, Aki." She swallowed heavily and Martha patted her shoulder. "You understand what I'm telling you now, right? Or do we have to keep going with the questions?"

"So, he was never interested in me at all?"

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He liked you as a friend and nothing more. Sorry."

"No you're not... you were with Kiryu all the time and you just let me make a fool of myself," she cried. "Never mind Kiryu trying to kill you, I should try to kill you!"

"It's not my fault that Kiryu wasn't interested in you," Jack snapped.

"He's right, Aki," Crow said. "It's not his fault that Kiryu's into guys."

"Just great," she whispered, stepping away from Martha, turning away. "The one guy who seems perfect and he's gay... What about you, Crow? Or Yusei, he's handsome, I could find him attractive, but I bet he doesn't want me either-"

"Actually..." Jack said quietly.

Aki turned to him, eyes blazing. "What, Jack? What more bad news have you got to give me?"

"He's going to tell you that he's currently Yusei's boyfriend," Crow said.

"You just love taking stuff from me, don't you?"

She turned and stormed off. Crow sighed and followed her outside. Jack frowned and sat down again. After a moment, Martha joined him and patted his shoulder gently.

"Jack," she said gently. "I'm proud of you."

"Why?" he muttered. "For managing to make Aki hate me even more? For breaking her heart?"

"She needed to know," she said. "Wouldn't it be more embarrassing if she admitted how she felt about him only to find out how he really felt?"

"I suppose."

"And I know how you struggle to admit your connection to Kiryu. Now, perhaps you should tell me exactly what's going on between you, Yusei and Kiryu."

Crow found Aki sitting on a swing in the yard. The kids were playing in the garden a little way off, a pair duelling Rua and Ruka. He sighed and slowly approached. Her eyes were hidden in the shadows of her hair, but Crow was sure he could see tears trickling down her cheeks. He sat on the swing next to her. Aki didn't even acknowledge him.

"They never told me either," he said, rocking back and forth slightly. "I knew something was up, I mean, I knew they were together, deep down... look, maybe I should just start from the top. You wanna hear the whole story? At least, what I can put together?"

"Why are you being so nice?" Aki whispered. "Shouldn't you be on Jack's side?"

He took her hand and Aki's head jolted up. "You were so taken with Kiryu, you never noticed me, did you?"

"Of course I- you were one of my closest friends, Crow."

"Yeah... I know. So, do you want to hear the story?"

* * *

><p><em>"What's the matter, Jack?" Crow said quietly. <em>

_Jack shook his head. The pair of thirteen year olds were sitting on Jack's bed in their bedroom. Crow had been worried about Jack. He'd been off since they'd met Kiryu the other day. Kiryu was interesting._

_"What do you think of Kiryu?" _

_"He seems nice enough," Jack said._

_"Jack," Crow laughed, smacking the side of his head with a pillow. "Come on, you know what I mean."_

_"No, I don't. You're not making any sense," he said. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You look at him like I look at Adeline."_

_"Adeline? Oh, right, the girl with pink streaks in D Sector. I don't."_

_"You do," he laughed. "Jack. Oh, wow, Jack, do you like Kiryu? I mean, you know, _like_ him?"_

_"This is ridiculous, Crow," he said. "I- I'm not-"_

_"You do. Jack, you have a crush on Kiryu."_

_"No."_

_"It's ok. You can tell me, Jack. We're brothers, I mean, maybe not technically but... you can tell me."_

_Jack frowned and then sighed. "Maybe I like him a little."_

_"Aw, Jack!"_

_"It's not a big deal, Crow," Jack snapped. "Come on. I just think he's kind of good looking, that's all."_

* * *

><p>"See, Jack could never hide anything from me," Crow said. "I always knew what was going on in his life, even if he never told me. I just knew, like Martha knows. I saw how he looked at Kiryu and sometimes I saw Kiryu looking back."<p>

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Aki asked quietly.

"I never had any proof. Come on, we never managed to catch them. They were really careful weren't they?" he said. "So yeah, anyway, when we were fourteen, about a year or so before we met you, me, Kiryu, Jack and a load of friends got kind of drunk, you know? It was this girl's birthday, and she wanted booze, so you know, we celebrated."

"So?"

"Yeah, before I tell you this next part, I'd like to warn you that, you know, we were stupid, drunk kids, and you know, we liked to mess about with each other."

"Crow?"

"Look, we were a little morally dubious back then. Like, did you ever play spin the bottle with your friends?"

"Once or twice, I guess, when we were kids, but it wasn't a big deal. We were kids and a stupid kiss or holding hands doesn't mean anything. Unless it was your crush. I can't imagine you and Jack as kids."

"Yeah, well, back then our spin the bottle was kind of... more... serious..." He laughed and shook his head. "Just don't judge ok?"

Aki offered him a small smile and nodded. At least he'd made her smile. Crow was glad he'd got that far. That was the idea anyway, to cheer her up. He always said honesty was the best policy, it seemed it was true in this case as well.

* * *

><p><em>"So, dares," Leigh said, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Who's first?"<em>

_"Kiryu first," Crow laughed. "He's always saying how he'll do anything once."_

_"And I will," Kiryu said, leaning back on his elbows. "Anything you can name, I'll try, or have tried."_

_"You ever kiss another boy?" Tom said. _

_Kiryu smirked. "Yeah."_

_"No way," Niki said._

_"No, really, I have," he said. He took another long drink and smiled. "First time was when I was twelve. Wasn't exactly consensual at first, but you know, it counts."_

_"So you're into guys?" Crow asked. Kiryu shrugged. "Or you're just really drunk and up for anything as long as it gets you some action?"_

_"Probably more accurate." _

_"So, prove it," Niki said. "Should be a laugh, right your highness?"_

_Jack glanced down at them from the couch and snorted, taking a sip of his drink. "Whatever. I don't care. Just get on with it."_

_"Aw, if you weren't so pretty I'd hate how grumpy you are, Jack," Leigh said. "It's my birthday, give me a birthday kiss?" Jack sighed in defeat and Leigh knelt up, planting a kiss on his lips. "You're so hot, Jack."_

_"I know."_

_It was no secret among the group that most the girls either had a crush on Jack or Kiryu. Crow didn't mind. He knew compared to them he wasn't as good looking. Zara snapped her fingers and they jumped slightly._

_"Spin the bottle," she said._

_"What?" Tom muttered. _

_"Well, it's simple, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on-"_

_"No, I know how to play, I mean what the hell is it supposed to solve, I thought we were playing dares."_

_"Oh, I get it," Niki said. "Kiryu, you have to get off with whoever it lands on."_

_"Bunch of idiot girls," Kiryu muttered._

_"You said-"_

_"I know, I'm up for it, I just want it on record that I disapprove of being used as your entertainment," he said. "As long as the rest of you are up for it."_

_Leigh laughed and Kiryu downed the rest of his drink before setting the empty bottle on the floor and spinning it. It slowed and Crow frowned as it stopped. He glanced up at Jack. He didn't seem interested._

_"Jack," Leigh said quietly. "Are you alright with this, 'cause we can always-"_

_"His royal highness obeys the rules just like everyone else," Tom said. "Got it?_

_Jack sat up slowly and glanced at Kiryu, who didn't seem at all bothered by the others. He just smiled. _

_"Well?" he said. "I won't force you if you don't want to, Jack. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."_

_"I'm not scared," Jack said._

_"Good."_

_"Hey," Crow said. "You remember that game Yuka used to play?"_

_"Crow," Jack snapped._

_"Oh yeah," Leigh laughed. "The one where you see how far you'll go before you get uncomfortable?"_

_"Yeah," he said. "See whose nerves give out first."_

_"Sure," Kiryu said, getting up and leaning over Jack. "But I won't lose." He smirked and brushed Jack's fringe from his eyes. Jack frowned. "It's just a game anyway, right? It's not like it means anything."_

_"It better not," Leigh said. "He's mine, Kiryu."_

_Kiryu laughed and nodded, resting a hand on the back of Jack's neck, gently playing with a few strands of hair._

_"It doesn't bother you, does it, Jack?" he said, tilting his head slightly. "You really don't ha-"_

_Jack silenced him with a firm kiss. Crow laughed with the others as Kiryu's eyes widened and he gave a startled cry, then his eyelids slid lower and he kissed back, settling himself in Jack's lap. Crow smiled to himself. He was pretty certain he was the only one who knew Jack liked Kiryu. Kiryu seemed to enjoy having someone as strong willed as he was in Jack, almost like a rival. _

_"You'd better not be enjoying that, Jack," Leigh snapped as Kiryu pushing Jack onto his back. Jack glanced at her and slowly entangled his fingers in Kiryu's hair as their lips parted, slightly. "I'm going off this idea."_

_"Shut up, Leigh," Niki said. "This is the best party ever."_

_"Problem is, I bet their both too stubborn to give up," Tom laughed._

_"Let them," she replied. Crow smirked and Niki stuck her tongue out at him. "I wouldn't mind. Come on, it's hot."_

_"You're so weird." He glanced at Crow. "Who's your money on, red?"_

_"Kiryu," Crow said after a moment. Tom frowned. "Just a gut feeling..."_

_"He is confident," Zara said. "But Jack is really stubborn."_

_"Enough," Jack said suddenly. "Enough, Kiryu."_

_Crow frowned as Kiryu moved back from Jack. Jack's shirt had been undone and was lying open, one of Kiryu's hands resting on his chest. The other was at his belt, Jack's hand around his wrist. Kiryu looked him over and Crow took note of the slightly confused, slightly frustrated look in his golden eyes. _

_"Sure?" he asked, tilting his head slightly._

_"That's enough," he breathed. _

_Kiryu nodded and sat back. "Alright." He smiled. "You lasted longer than most do."_

_"Thanks..."_

_"But I did tell you I'd win."_

_"I thought you were great, Jack," Leigh said, kissing him again. "I'm glad you're still mine."_

_He nodded and sighed as Kiryu handed him a new drink and Niki span the bottle again. No one else seemed to notice- or maybe they just didn't care- but Crow did; Kiryu didn't move from Jack's lap for the rest of the night, seemingly perfectly happy to sit astride him as they drank and laughed- those two mainly with each other- Jack not even bothering to button up his shirt. He didn't even seem to mind Jack touching him in ways Crow would never have allowed from any friend, even Jack. In fact, Kiryu seemed to be encouraging it. Crow didn't understand why no one else noticed it._

* * *

><p>"You weren't kidding about being kind of loose back then, were you?" Aki giggled.<p>

"Well..." He chuckled and kicked the ground. "Hey, you're smiling, Aki."

"Yeah," she said, glancing at her feet with a small smile and blush. "I guess you always did know how to cheer me up like no one else. And, despite the fact that you're explaining why the love of my young life doesn't want me, somehow stories that filthy seem to cheer me up."

"Oh, trust me, Aki," he said with a grin. "That's nothing. The three of us have been friends for five years give or take; I mean if we ignore that everyone seems determined to kill each other. I know so many dirty secrets it's a wonder I've managed to keep them all."

"So, what happened to your old friends?" she said.

"Well..." He frowned and thought it over for a moment. "The whole gang war thing got going and lots of people got split up. I think Tom ended up in the Facility. Zara... well, she got really drunk and fell in the ocean and drowned. I think Niki lives up in the north, and she earns a living doing stuff I don't want to think about- she really was kind of screwy- and I don't know about the other, I haven't really heard from them. You know, I understand how you feel?"

"Why? Were you in love with Kiryu too?"

"No, not Kiryu."

"Jack? What on earth does he have that makes the world revolve around him?"

Crow laughed softly and shook his head. "I don't know, Aki, but I seem to be the only straight guy around here. Sorry."

"Well, at least someone will notice me."

"I always notice you, Aki." She smiled and glanced at him. "Want to hear another story?"

"Sure," Aki said quickly, lowering her head but Crow could have sworn she was blushing. "Got any from after I turned up that I just didn't notice?"

"Of course. I think they liked it most then. Sneaking around and almost getting caught. I think it was like a rush for them, you know? The excitement of being so close to trouble every time they were together. Sometimes, I think they pushed it as far as they could, just to see how far they could go. Hell, I know that half the time when Kiryu said do a patrol while he went over the plans Jack would go a couple of streets then go back and distract him."

"How do you know? I thought you said you never actually caught them together."

"No, I never _caught_ them. I didn't ever actually catch them doing anything that could prove what I thought I knew, but sometimes, if you actually watched them together, you'd see them touching each other, and not in the '_friends_' kind of way, you know? You probably saw it but didn't think anything of it. The first time I thought Kiryu was just being his usual self, you know? Winding Jack up and teasing him but, when I started to figure it out... well, you know, it made a lot more sense."

Aki nodded and Crow could almost see her trying to think of such incidences. He knew there were times when she _must_ have seen it and just not noticed. Careful as they were about being seen as a couple, Kiryu wasn't a big fan of personal space, especially when it came to Jack.

* * *

><p><em>"Jack," Crow whispered, elbowing him in the ribs. Jack frowned and glanced at him. "You're watching Kiryu's ass."<em>

_"No I'm not," he hissed. "You're watching Aki's cleavage, don't think I don't notice." Crow frowned and turned away. "Stop interfering, Crow."_

_"Jack, it's been, what, three years at least," he said, sitting on the couch. "Just tell him."_

_"Shut up, Crow," he said quietly. "Things have changed since then."_

_"What are you two whispering about?" Kiryu called, pulling Aki over. He smirked and sat between them, pulling Aki onto his lap and Crow and Jack glanced at each other. "Oh, we've gone all quiet now? They were talking about us, Aki."_

_He shifted Aki's weight and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Aki laughed and leant against his shoulder, playing lazily with his hair. He smiled and Crow noticed Jack's head tilted back, lips parted slightly and eyelids lowering. He frowned and glanced at Kiryu, who was smirking slightly, as he told Aki about one of their previous battles for other sectors. He got up and went to the kitchen, pouring himself a drink and returning._

_For his new vantage point he could see perfectly clearly behind Aki's back, where Kiryu's hand was resting between Jack's legs, stroking him through his pants. Kiryu seemed to notice his gaze, and smirked at him. Jack must had noticed too, because he grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. Kiryu carried on with his story as Crow sat back down. Jack was paying attention again. Crow glanced at him and Jack shrugged. _

_"So, I guess we should do a quick patrol, right?" Kiryu said suddenly. "You're with me, Aki."_

_She smiled and nodded. She got up and pulled Kiryu up with her. They went to leave but stopped at the door._

_"Oh, Jack," he said. "You still have that map I gave you, of E Sector."_

_"Err, yeah, I think I have, but I can't remember where I put it," Jack said._

_"Don't worry, I remember," Kiryu replied._

_"Oh?" He knelt up and leant against the back of the couch. "I last had it in your room map room anyway. Go check up there."_

_"No, I know where you put it."_

_He stood in front of him and leant over, reaching into his back pocket. Jack's eyes widened and he glanced at Kiryu, who smirked and whispered his thanks as he pulled a map from his pocket. _

_"We will see you guys later then," he said with a smirk. "Come on, Aki."_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Yay for nother chapters. A mature flashback with Kiryu backstory (why am I so mean to Kiryu?) purely to illistrate the trust there and not a whole lot else to warn you about as far as the chapter goes (outside the chapter, never let me cook, I managed to blow up a spongue cake. Amazing until I had to clean up the kitchen) so enjoy the chapie. Also, there may actually be lemon next chapter, I know, I'm as surprised as you guys. I mean, you know it's always there and I write it and then cut it out because it's not exactly important as far as character or plot goes, but this could well be. We'll see, but it's looking good. And reviews. REviewssss!

* * *

><p>"Kiryu?" Kiryu glanced down at Yusei, who was still on the floor. He'd taken pity on him and removed the gag, although he ignored most Yusei's efforts to get him talking. "What's going to happen now?"<p>

"Rudger's going to introduce himself to the Signers tonight," Misty said, leaning back against Kiryu'. "He'll duel one of them and maybe we'll be rid of one Signer early, although I doubt it."

"He probably just wants to scare them," Kiryu said.

"Why?" Carly whispered.

"Because he needs to make sure they go where they need to be," he replied. "We'll have to go out and see them at some stage too."

"He worried about you, Kiryu," Misty said. "He doesn't know if you can force yourself to beat Jack. You know that's why he wanted Carly, right? Because he doesn't know if you can do this."

"I can do handle it," he said.

"Can- can I ask a personal question, Kiryu?" Carly said. Kiryu glanced at her and frowned but then nodded. "How did you know you wanted to be with Jack? I mean, he doesn't exactly come across as being into guys and neither do you. How did you two know?"

"First time we kissed," he said quietly. Yusei frowned and turned to gaze at him. "We were drunk, playing stupid games with our friends and it turned into spin the bottle, and one of the idiots decided to see how far we'd go and who got nervous first. He didn't kiss me like a guy who just wanted to win the game..." He laughed bitterly and lowered his gaze. "He didn't kiss me like he kissed Leigh. He liked it with me. And I didn't get it when he told me to stop, I knew he was enjoying it and I was sitting on his lap, I could feel he was hard.

"I didn't get it. But he didn't mind me sitting there, he didn't ask me to move, so I stayed, more than a little because I actually really like the feel of him. And when no one was paying attention, I told him it was alright, that I liked it. He looked at me like I'd told him the sky was pink, but I stayed there all night. I'm not sure if we were both just really drunk and weren't sure the other remembered or whatever, but we never really talked about it." He smiled and tilted his head. "What's wrong, Yusei? Didn't you know?"

"I... it doesn't bother me... I know you two were close," Yusei said quietly.

"Was he your first?" Carly asked Yusei.

"I didn't exactly have many friends before I met him, let alone relationships."

"Was he yours, Kiryu?" Misty said.

"No..."

"Kiryu?" He glanced away. "Is there something wrong?"

"No."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey," Jack said, slowly wrapping his arms around Kiryu's shoulders. "What are you up to?"<em>

_"Nothing," Kiryu muttered. Jack frowned and Kiryu glanced at his reflection in the window. "What's up, Jack? I thought you were going to visit Martha."_

_"Well, Crow took Aki, but I wanted a word," he replied. Kiryu frowned. "We have only three sectors left."_

_"So? I'm not going to give up early, Jack. We had a deal."_

_"I know, I wasn't going to ask that. I wanted to know if- when we do rule the Satellite- you're going to go to bed with me because you want to, or because you feel you have to because you promised?"_

_"Jack," he said with a sigh, gazing up at him. "Do you honestly think-"_

_"You've never broken a promise, Kiryu," he said. "I wouldn't put it passed you, just to keep your promise."_

_"No, Jack." He pulled him down into a gentle kiss. "I won't. I promised because I know I want this, Jackie. I can't believe you'd think for a second that I'd do something like that."_

_He sighed and closed his eyes, resting against Kiryu's shoulder. "I know. I just needed to hear you say it. Will this be your first time?" Kiryu frowned and Jack glanced up at him. "You're a virgin? I never thought-"_

_"I'm not. I just... it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience," Kiryu said quietly._

_"What happened?" Jack said, squeezing him gently._

_"It's not important," he said. "What about you?"_

_"No, I've been with one or two people," he said. "I didn't exactly know them, but I was a stupid kid-"_

_"You _are_ a stupid kid, Jack," he laughed. "Watch your tenses."_

_"I was a younger, stupider kid," Jack grumbled. "They were nothing special." He smiled and kissed his neck gently. "Not like you."_

_"Jack," Kiryu warned. "That's dangerously close to being a compliment."_

_"You're special, Kiryu," he said firmly. "I'd never wait for so long if you weren't."_

_"Yeah? And what makes me, special?" he asked._

_"I'm not sure, but you are," he laughed._

_"Hey, you remember what we said about this not getting emotional?"_

_"Yeah, I know. It's not like I'm falling for you or anything. I'm just saying, you're different from the others. Maybe it's because we were already friends. I didn't really know any of the others; not nearly as well as I know you. So, what is the deal with your first time? What was so bad?"_

_"I don't really like to talk about it."_

_"Not even with me?"_

_"I've never really told anyone about it."_

_"Was it really that bad?" Kiryu sighed and turned away, returning his gaze to the world outside the window. Jack frowned and twisted his fingers through his hair, gently turning him back. "Maybe if you talked about it, it wouldn't be so bad? Martha always said that sharing a problem is half way to solving it, didn't she? Maybe you should share with me? You know you can trust me. And if you want, I'll tell you something I never told anyone either."_

_"I'm not a child, Jack, you can't bribe me with secrets." He frowned and then nodded. "Alright, alright, but it's stupid."_

_"Kiryu?"_

_"I... I don't really remember it all, it's kind of blurry."_

_"Just tell me."_

_"A few months before I met you guys, I was... you know, umm, forced to..."_

_"You were raped?"_

_"I suppose... but I don't like to say it like that. It makes me sound like some sort of weak victim."_

_"Kiryu, you were barely thirteen when we met. Why didn't you ever tell us?"_

_"I never told anyone," Kiryu snapped. "I don't want anyone to know. I never told anyone for a reason... it's humiliating."_

_"Kiryu..." Jack said quietly, hugging him close. "Damn it, Kiryu. I never realised."_

_"Don't make a big deal about it," he said quietly. "It doesn't matter."_

_"Yes it does. Of course it does." He sighed. "I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't be, I don't care. It doesn't matter. It's not like it was as bad as some people. I survived right? Just stop making a fuss. I've move on."_

_"Yeah. I suppose. And I've got you now anyway. It's all in the past and I won't ever hurt you." _

_He sighed and Jack leant down, kissing him gently. "Won't Martha miss you?"_

_"You're more important right now," Jack said, sitting on the windowsill next to him._

_"No I'm not," Kiryu said. Jack sighed and pulled Kiryu up onto his lap. The smaller boy shifted slightly and Jack frowned. "Jackie-"_

_"Remember our first kiss?" Jack murmured._

_"Yeah, it was fun, but what's that got to do with anything?" he said. Jack smirked and kissed him roughly. "What are you up to?"_

_"I dunno," he said quietly. "I guess, I'm just kind of flattered you'd tell me something so personal. Perhaps I'm starting to get to you. Hey, if it's not too personal, what do you remember of what happened to you?"_

_"Not much, I was a drugged, it's all kind of blurry," he whispered. He sighed and buried his head in Jack's shoulder. "I remember going out with some friends to mess around and I remember noticing this guy, couldn't have been more than twenty, just watching me. I took a drink from one of my friends and things started to get hazy... I was pushed against a wall and told to stay still. He... he pulled my pants down and I remember trying to call for help but he had his hand over my mouth, and I remember, I think he knelt on the ground and put me in his lap, and kissed me once. Next thing I remember I'm lying on the ground behind a pile of trash, pants around my ankles and a load of money in my hand. Is that enough? I don't want to try and remember anymore."_

_"No, that's fine," Jack said quickly, squeezing his arms around him. "You've done more than enough. I just I'd known. It must have been so hard for you to keep this secret for so long."_

_"Like I said, I don't really remember much and I don't want to." _

_Jack smirked. "I'll give you a nice you'll never forget, don't worry. Now let's go, you're coming to Martha's with me."_

* * *

><p>"Jack?" Crow snapped.<p>

"Yeah, sorry," Jack said, shaking his head. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Aki said quietly.

"Nothing, just something Kiryu told me once," he said.

"What?" she said. "Anything serious?"

"I'm not sure. It was serious, but he didn't seem to think so as long he didn't have to think about it."

"His attack, when he was young," Martha said quietly.

Jack glanced at her. "You knew?"

"He told me," she said. "I noticed just after you met him. I pulled him aside and asked him what was going on. I don't think he's ever had a parental figure. He opened up, it was still fresh in his memory back then and he told me everything, and I promised to keep it a secret for him."

Crow and Aki were about to ask what they were talking about when there was a crack of lightning and a deep laugh. Jack got up and ran outside, followed by Crow and Aki.

"Hello, Signers," Rudger laughed. "I'm Rudger, the leader of the Dark Signers. One of you will face me."

"Not here," Crow snapped. "What about the kids? Jack-"

"I know, Crow," Jack said. "I'll duel you, Rudger, but not here and on one condition."

"I suppose," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "What pathetic wish would you like?"

"When I win, you hand over Yusei."

Rudger smirked. "Very well, but when you_ lose_, I'll hold you in this world long enough to watch me kill your precious Yusei and let a Dark God have him."

"But to do that you'd have to get rid of one of your current Dark Signers," Beta called, watching from the roof top. Rudger frowned and glanced up at him and the girl in a long white and gold dress next to him. "You're just trying to put the pressure on."

"Who are you?" he snapped.

"You're Ali's friends," Jack said quietly.

"Friends is a loose term for it, I suppose," the girl said. "Psychic Alpha Wind grew too close to you mortals though and that is why she's lost. I am Machine Epsilon Light, and I have no such qualms and I will not suffer a fool to live, such as you foolhardy Signers who killed her."

"Epsilon," Beta said, holding up a hand.

"Ali's dead?" Jack said.

"Whatever these are talking about, we were going to duel," Rudger said.

"Wait, who the hell are you two?" Aki said. "What happened to Victoria?"

"Victoria..." Epsilon muttered. "That was why she was-"

"Enough, Epsilon," Beta said. "I'm Warrior Beta Fire, a member of Yliaster's Monarchs."

"Yliaster," Rudger growled.

"Yes. And it was our masters, the Emperors of Yliaster who were a part of your transformation to the darkness, Rudger Godwin. The fall that led to so many deaths and the betrayal of those closest to you. So sad. Now, weren't you going to duel, Jack Atlas?"

Kiryu watched the duel quietly from the shadows. He didn't know why Rudger wanted Yusei there, but he obeyed orders. He noticed the pair of hooded figures, members of Yliaster, Beta he already knew and one he didn't. In the back of his mind, he was worried about Ali, he hadn't seen her since leaving the city. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever see her again.

"Kiryu," Rudger called suddenly. He looked up. Jack had won, but Rudger had switched out for some kid... Rally, he seemed to remember, he liked to follow them around when they were younger. "Bring Yusei up here."

He frowned and pulled Yusei from the ground, pulling him to stand next to Rudger. The larger man took Yusei from him and threw him to the ground where they had been duelling. Jack ran to Yusei and wrapped his arms around him, Crow and Aki not far behind. Kiryu wanted to yell at Rudger furiously, but Rudger rested his hand gently on his shoulder.

"I am a man of my word, Jack," he said as Jack undid the ropes holding Yusei and planning a kiss on his lips. Kiryu clenched his jaw. "We will see you at the destined place, Signers, for our final battle."

He pulled Kiryu away and Kiryu snarled. "What the hell?"

"If he comes after you instead of staying with the other Signer, then you still have a hold over him, Kiryu," Rudger said. "It makes his job of defeating you that much harder. See what you can do to break him."

All anger forgotten, Kiryu ran off into the fog. And just as Rudger had said, Jack had come after him, they bumped into each other in the darkness, knocking Kiryu to the ground. Jack glanced down at him and a moment later, pulled him up and kissed him deeply. Before Kiryu could get his thoughts together, Jack had slammed him against the side of a building, pinning him there as Kiryu tugged his wrist slightly.

"I missed you," he said quietly.

"It's not been that long," Kiryu replied.

"I was thinking about you earlier," Jack said. "About us."

"You're with Yusei now, there's no us, Jack."

"Not with you being so awkward." He sighed and kissed him once more. "I was thinking about the way you trusted me with your darkest secrets, how you told me everything, because you trusted me with your life, with everything."

"Yeah, look where that got me."

"Don't. I get it, ok? You're afraid."

"I'm not."

"You're afraid that if you let go of that hate, the hate that brought you back to life, you'd die. I'm as afraid of that as you are. But maybe if you let go, you'll be saved. Maybe it'll give you your life back."

"No, it won't."

"How do you know? Kyosuke, I would give anything to save you, I would do anything to have _my_ Kyosuke back. Just tell me what I have to do to get through the darkness." He sighed. "I swore I'd never let you get hurt again, Kyosuke. I swore I'd never hurt you and I failed."

"Let me go."

"There must be something. I hate seeing you like this, Kyosuke."

"Stop calling me that."

"It's your name."

"No one else calls me it."

"That's because they were never in love with you. No one else ever calls me Jackie but you. I know that it reaches you through your hate, knowing that I still care. Tell me how to save you, Kyosuke."

"I... I don't know for sure but..." He frowned and glanced away. "If you can force a draw, in theory, we'd both suffer the same fate. We'd both live, or we'd both die."

Jack nodded and sighed, then gently connected their lips again. Kiryu turned away and pushed Jack off. Jack frowned, but Kiryu smirked, beckoning him to follow him into a nearby abandoned building. Without a second thought, Jack followed him inside and up the stairs. Kiryu was waiting by a shut door.

"Where are we, Jackie?" he said with a smirk. Jack frowned. "Look around."

Jack glanced around and it hit him. "This is our old hideout."

And behind the door was Kiryu's room. Kiryu's room was always so private, not even Jack was allowed in there often. Kiryu kept it locked, only allowing him inside during their more intimate moments, or when incredibly troubled. The night they took their final sector Jack had been surprised when Kiryu pulled him into his room rather than Jack's.

Kiryu opened the door and pulled Jack inside. "Do you still care about me, Jack?"

"You know I do," Jack replied.

"Then... if I offered you what is quite possibly our last night together, would you accept my offer?" he said.

Jack smirked, shut the door behind him and stepped closer so he was standing right in front of Kiryu. "You know the answer to that too."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"If we do both survive this, I don't want to be your bit on the side."

"Kiryu-"

"I mean it. You're either with Yusei or you're with me," Kiryu said firmly. "If you want me and care for me like you keep saying, if you want me to keep putting up with you thinking you can just kiss me like you own me and I'll just fall into your arms. No more, Jack. You have to choose; me or him."

"I... I don't know, Kiryu," Jack said. "That's kind of extreme."

"Not really," he snapped. "I'm offering you everything you've wanted since the moment you knew I was still alive. All I'm asking in return is that you're faithful to me."

"I never once cheated on you, Kiryu."

"No, I know you did. But you _are_ cheating on Yusei every time you touch me. You have Yusei there willing to give you everything you want and all you can think about is me, but your damn pride stops you from making either of you truly happy. Make you your mind, Jackie. Do you love me, or do you want to try to make things work with Yusei? You can't do both."

"What if you die? What if I can't save you?"

"That's not the Jack I knew. Since when did you give up so easily? If you can't save me, then at least you can remember what little time we had together. Or you can choose Yusei and I'll walk away now and if we do both survive, I'll leave town and let you stay with him, I won't interfere."

"Why are you doing this? Do you like seeing me suffering like this?"

"Ys, but that's for a different reason entirely."

"Then why? If it's not to make me suffer, why?"

"Because I won't let you touch me again until I know I'm the only person you're touching like that. I won't play second to Yusei and I won't let you keep him around playing second best to me, he doesn't deserve that."

"You're impossible."

He sighed and went to kiss him once again but Kiryu shoved him away. "I mean it!"

"Kiryu-"

"Alright, fine," Kiryu said quietly. He stepped passed him and headed towards the door. "If you can't decide, then you obviously don't have feelings for me anymore, or you have feelings for him too. Either way, I can't live with that."

"No, Kiryu-"

"Bye, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow for our duel."

Jack turned and caught Kiryu's wrist, dragging him back into the room and throwing him to the bed, slowly climbing over him. Kiryu went to shove him off, but Jack gripped his wrists in one hand pushing them to the mattress above him head. The amazing golden eyes gazed back at him from under his beautiful soft hair. Jack couldn't bare it any longer. He leant down and claimed his lips once more, just as carefully and meaningfully as when they were young, slowly sliding his fingers into Kiryu's hair. He released Kiryu's wrists cautiously and once he was satisfied Kiryu wasn't going to shove him away, he pushed his hand up under Kiryu's top.

"I assume I've made myself clear, Kyosuke," he whispered, turning his attention to his neck and shoulder.

"Crystal," Kiryu said, gripping Jack's shoulders. "But if you go back on your word-"

"I never would, Kyosuke. You know that."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Lemon. Yes, you read right, I actually left it in. I didn't cut it. Wonderful. Not overly graphic but I'm not sure it needs to be. And I actually wrote the sence Jack and Kiryu refer to down there where Kiryu hurts his shoulders and that did get cut although I mayb bring it back in another chapter. And Crow/Aki! Yeah. I'm not sure when this fic shifted from mainly Jack/Yusei/Kiryu to effectively Jack/Kiryu with Yusei on the side. Oh well, I've said before there's not enough Jack/Kiryu in this fandom. There needs to be more. Like there needs to be more reviews! Reviews, wonderful reviews! I am up way too late.

* * *

><p>Jack wasted little time with Kiryu, stripping him bare and pinning him beneath him. But when he was lying naked beneath him, Jack paused. Kiryu frowned and said something but it didn't register with Jack. The last time he'd seen Kiryu like this was years ago. He remembered wanting to touch every inch of him, he wanted to make sure Kiryu knew he was completely his. He never wanted anyone else to go anywhere near his Kiryu.<p>

"You slept with Yusei," he said. Kiryu sighed and nodded. "Why?"

"Because I felt sorry for him and I want to do something to stop thinking about you," Kiryu replied. "He didn't deserve the crap you were putting him through. He adores you and what we did to him..."

Jack sighed and kissed him firmly, not wanting to think about what poor Yusei was in this affair, slowly trailing his fingers down Kiryu's slightly chilly skin, desperate once again to touch as much of him as he could. Kiryu moaned softly, for once offering no resistance, content to let Jack do as he pleased. He remembered their first time like it was yesterday; Jack had taken his time, teasing Kiryu for as long as he could bare just to make him understand how hard Jack had to try to control himself for so long, taking comfort in each others' presence.

No matter how special that night was and how much Jack treasured the memory, this was different. Kiryu had already forced Jack's top off and throwing it away. Jack smiled and claimed his lips, tangling his fingers in his hair and titling his head back. Kiryu moaned deeply and Jack's tongue slid through as Kiryu's hand went for Jack's belt, fumbling slightly to unbuckle it. Jack's free hand slid beneath Kiryu, lifting his hips just enough for their lower bodies to meet. A broken cry passed Kiryu's lips as he tilted his head back, breaking their kiss. Jack chuckled against his jaw and connected their bodies once more, just to hear Kiryu make that sound again.

Satisfied that Kiryu's sharp mind was now so clouded with raw need that he wouldn't start playing games, Jack felt him lying in the middle of the bed, panting heavily and watching his every move. He got up and double check the door was locked and the battered curtains were drawn before returning his attention to Kiryu. He smirked. Kiryu was watching him intensely, golden eyes glistening with desire, stroking himself with a trembling hand. He caught Kiryu's wrist and forced his hand away, replacing it with his own when Kiryu groaned and bucked his hips.

"Give me a second, Kyosuke," he whispered, nipping his ear. "Be a little patient."

He moved back and undressed himself, Kiryu's eyes on him constantly. He noticed Kiryu's hand returning to his member, but Jack gripped his wrist again, hard enough that there was be a bruise there the next morning- if Dark Signers actually bruised. He climbed over him and pulled him into a hungry kiss, hand brushing Kiryu's throbbing member, Kiryu twisting away with another broken cry, Jack barely managing to hold him. His poor Kiryu couldn't bare much longer, he knew that.

Taking pity on the smaller boy, he lifted Kiryu's hips and plunged deep inside him. Kiryu voice pierced the air and he arched his back, eyes scrunched shut and fists clenched around the sheets. Jack knew he didn't give Kiryu much chance to prepare or much time to get used to it before he began move, but he wasn't in a very giving mood and wasn't sure Kiryu deserved it. He leant over Kiryu, tempted to silence his screams, but he did love to hear him like that. Kiryu's voice cracked suddenly and Jack smirked and bit down on his shoulder to force another cry. He knew that sound all too well. He hit that spot again and got the same reaction.

"Jack!"

"Hush, Kiryu..." Kiryu's hand moved again and Jack slammed into him harder than before, forcing Kiryu to grip the sheets tighter. "That's my job, Kiryu. Try it again and I'll walk out."

"Jackie..."

"Shh," he whispered, kissing his jaw and stroking him roughly. "Shh, just a little longer."

It wasn't long before their marks flared up, both boys climaxing almost simultaneously. Jack sighed and kissed him gently, murmuring quietly that he loved him against his lips. He wasn't surprised when Kriyu just hummed softly and pressed the kiss deeper. He smiled and moved to lie at Kiryu's side, slowly entwining their fingers. Kiryu always seemed a little out of it afterwards. He didn't understand, but in he liked the theory that his constant restraint and refusing to give in to his desires as often as Jack would like meant that when he did let go, he let go completely. He needed to relax more.

"This is kinda familiar," Kiryu whispered sleepily.

_Jack squeezed Kiryu's hand and took a deep breath. Kiryu glanced up at him and he smiled. He was more relaxed than Jack had seen him in a long time. He loved soft pink tint across Kiryu's cheeks, not from embarrassment, he knew Kiryu wasn't the type to be embarrassed by anything, but Jack really did enjoy seeing him like that, exhausted, covered in sweat and his heavy breathing slowing slightly, completely comfortable and at peace._

_"I think I'm falling in love with you, Kyosuke," Jack said._

_Kiryu smiled and squeezed his hand, laughing softly. "That's not funny, Jackie."_

_"Then why are you laughing?" he said. "And what if I meant it?"_

_"Because you're not, and you don't," Kiryu said, closing his eyes. "We agreed, remember? No emotional crap."_

_"Yeah... better than your first time though?" _

_"Way better. I'd do it again, which is more than I can say for the last time." He laughed and Jack pulled him close, muttering about not making light of what happened to him between brief kisses. "You said Aki and Crow were out, right?"_

_"Yeah, Aki was in Crow's bed and Crow was on the floor, looked like the idiot had missed the bed," Jack said. "We're good. Not even your noise could wake them up. I never knew you could be that loud. How are your shoulders, by the way?"_

_"I'm going to hurt in the morning..."_

_"And not just your shoulders." Kiryu tried to pull his hand away from Jack's but Jack tightened his hold. "Don't. I'm sorry, I wasn't making fun of you... but you liked it really, didn't you?"_

_"Hmm, I love being tied up so tight that it rips my shoulders from the joints."_

_"It wasn't that bad," Jack said. "I made sure it was only uncomfortable, and you did insist on disobeying my orders."_

_"I stayed where you told me," Kiryu snapped_

_"I told you not to move. And what did you do?" he said_

_"Would you like me to stop breathing too?"_

_"No, that would just be awkward. I wouldn't able to see just how much you loved what I do to you. And you know you loved it."_

_Kiryu opened his eyes slowly and Jack gazed down at him. His eyes had cleared and he was starting to sound like he was thinking straight again. Jack smirked to himself; he couldn't have that. Then Kiryu really would be pissed about being tied up like that._

_It wasn't such a big deal as Kiryu made out. Aki and Crow made quite a lot of noise and Jack had gone to see what was happening only Kiryu wouldn't stop touching himself. Much as Jack loved the sight, he had specifically told Kiryu not to, so he'd bent him over his dresser and tied his wrists to the radiator on the other side. Kiryu was only just tall enough to make it without being put in serious pain, it was just uncomfortable and might ache in the morning._

_He pulled Kiryu into a deep kiss, his free hand sliding between his legs and squeezing slightly to draw a sharp cry from the smaller boy. He rolled Kiryu so he was lying beneath him, still holding his hand tightly and squeezing gently as Kiryu moaned just how he liked it. _

_"What if I was falling in love with you, Kyosuke?" he said quietly kissing his jaw gently._

_"Then you'd be breaking your promise to me," Kiryu said twisting his fingers into Jack's hair, his voice going softer and more relaxed already. "No emotional stuff, remember? How long has it been since I last said that? Five minutes? What are you, a goldfish?"_

_"So, what if I couldn't help it?" he said. "Martha did always say that you can't help it, who you fall in love with. What if I couldn't help it and I _was_ falling in love with you?"_

_Kiryu laughed softly and tilted his head, offering him his throat, which Jack took hungrily, kissing the expose skin roughly. "Then you'd be an idiot."_

_"Why?" He sat up and frowned. "What's so bad about the idea of falling in love?"_

_"Are we really having this discussion or is this some sort of strange dream where sex equals love and you're not a complete jerk who happens to be incredibly good looking?"_

_"I mean it, Kiryu? What do you have against being involved with someone like that? Don't you want something like that?"_

_"It's all a load of rubbish really isn't it?" Kiryu said, turning away._

_"Do you really believe that?" Jack said._

_"I dunno... maybe..."_

_"Kyosuke?"_

_"How drunk are you?" Kiryu muttered._

_"Err... five bottles, I think," Jack replied. "Why?"_

_"Because what I'm about to tell you, I never want to hear of it again," he said. "You will never mention it again, you're going to forget I ever said, right?"_

_"Ok."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah, I promise, I'll never think of it again."_

Jack never could remember what Kiryu told him next. He frowned and turned to Kiryu who was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling his pants back on.

"Where are you going?" he snapped.

"Nowhere, I'm just a little cold," Kiryu replied, leaning back to gaze at him over his shoulder. "I still haven't forgiven you for that, by the way."

"For... what?" Jack said.

"You were thinking about that night, I know you were," he said. "I couldn't move my shoulders properly for almost a week, Jackie."

"I told you, you disobeyed me," he snapped.

"I seem to remember I was the boss. How are you not cold?"

"I'm not dead." Kiryu frowned and glanced away. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

Jack pulled on his boxers and wrapped his arms around Kiryu. "Now, Kyosuke, while I will admit that you were leader of the team, and I'll give it to you, you were in control of the relationship, but I was in charge in the bedroom, and you know it."

"I... suppose..."

"I should check on the others, at least let them know I'm ok," Jack said quietly. "I'll be back."

"Jack-"

"Wait here for me, ok Kyosuke?" He placed a kiss on his cheek and dressed slowly. "Unless you want me to tie you to the radiator again?"

"Hurry up."

"I'll be quick, I promise."

He opened the door and Kiryu called back to him. "And tell Yusei. Don't leave him out of this."

"But-"

"Tell him!"

"Alright, alright. Oh... I meant to ask you sooner," he said. "Ali's team, two of them were there. They said Ali was dead. Do you know anything about that?"

"It wasn't us," Kiryu said. "If it was, I haven't been told."

"The last time I saw her, she was heading after Divine in the Arcadia Movement."

"I haven't heard from her since I left the city."

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Yusei watched Crow and Aki quietly. None of them questioned why Jack had run off after Kiryu, not that Yusei didn't know. He knew by now where this was going. If Kiryu died, Jack would settle for him and might, in time, come to care about him like he had Kiryu. If he lived the Jack would stay with Kiryu. Yusei didn't kid himself that Jack would see him in the same light as Kiryu anytime soon, maybe never.<p>

"Yusei."

He stood and turned. Jack was gazing down at him. He smiled weakly. "Where've you been?"

"I need to talk to you," Jack said, pulling him away.

"Martha is going to kill you," Crow called as they left the room.

"What is it, Jack?" Yusei said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Look, Yusei, you know I care about you, right?" Jack said.

Yusei frowned. "You're going to say what I think you are, aren't you?"

"What's that?"

"That you've finally figured out what I knew from the start. That how it ended with Kiryu left both of you unable to move on and while you might care about me, and we're always going to be friends, but right now, you need to focus on what you feel for Kiryu."

"You're being very clinical about this."

"I'm not surprised, and I'm ok with it. It was fun though, right?"

"Yusei-"

"I hope you're happy with, Kiryu, I really do. I know how much he means to you and you find a way to save him, I'm sure we'll be friends too. He'll actually quite nice." He smiled and tilted his head. "And if things don't work out... maybe one day we can try again."

"You're incredible," Jack said quietly. "How can you be so understanding?"

"The day after he kissed me, I had it all figured out," Yusei replied. "I told you, didn't I? I said it, you two were sleeping together. Think how quickly I would have put together your feelings for him. I'm not stupid."

"I know but-"

"He's waiting for you, isn't he?"

"Yes, but I-"

"Then go. I'll make sure everyone knows you're safe."

"Yusei. You're so kind it's hard to believe you're real sometimes," Jack laughed quietly.

"Go on, he won't wait forever."

"Yusei, about Ali-"

"Know, Aki told me. She'll turn up," Yusei said with a small smile. "I hope."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow. And thank you, Yusei."

"Sure."

He turned and headed out the front door. Yusei sighed and went upstairs to the room Martha was letting him stay in. He did understand, and he was happy for Jack but it did leave him feeling a little empty. His thoughts drifted to Ali. She couldn't really be dead.

"Yusei," Ruka said from the doorway. "Are you ok?"

"Not really," Yusei said quietly. He smiled none the less. "I'm worried about a friend."

"Jack?" she said, climbing onto the bed next to him.

"No, Jack's alright, I don't think Kiryu wants to hurt him at the moment," Yusei said. "He seems lucid at the moment, tomorrow I'll worry about Jack. Right now, I'm worried about a girl I know. Her name's Tori, but she likes to be called Ali now. No one's seen her in a few days. I'm worried she might be hurt."

"I'm sure she'll be ok, Yusei," she said. "We just have to beat the Dark Signers and everyone will be brought back, right?

"I hope so. Shouldn't you go to bed? It's late. And where's Rua?"

"He fell asleep." She yawned and he sighed. "Alright, I should go to bed."

"Good night, Ruka."

* * *

><p>"Are you worried about Yusei and Jack?" Crow said.<p>

"No," Aki replied coldly. Crow frowned. "Maybe a little about Yusei, but not Jack."

"Alright, not Jack," he said. "Jack will be fine. Hey, have you cheered up any?"

"I guess." She smiled and leant against his shoulder. "Thank you for helping me through, Crow. I can't believe how kind you've been."

"Didn't I tell you way back before this mess started? I'll always love you, no matter what those idiots are doing."

"And then quickly retracted the statement," she said quietly. Crow sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "But the thought was there."

"I meant it though."

"As a sister, and a friend."

"No," Crow said. "You know when I told you that you were always so taken with Kiryu that you never noticed me?"

"It's not true. You were always my closest friend," she said.

"And I still love you," he said.

Aki frowned and glanced up at him. He smiled gently and Aki felt something strange in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed and stretched up slightly to connect their lips for a brief second.

"Good night, Crow," she said, getting up quickly and hurrying away. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Yeah..." Crow said with a frown, watching her go. "No problem..."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** New chapter! And more from Yliaster and the troubles they bring. Nothing to warn you about this chapter, so enjoy and review guys.

* * *

><p>"She's dead," Delta said.<p>

Gamma sighed and Ali's limp body from the debris. He sighed and Delta pushed her hands into her pockets. "It wasn't your fault, Delta."

"I was supposed to watch her," she replied. "How did I let this happen?"

"We were both supposed to watch her," Gamma said. "If it's anyone's fault, we share the blame."

"Beta's gonna kill us too," she said.

"If Epsilon doesn't first," he sighed. "We're in so much trouble."

"We need to take her to our masters," she said. "They might be able to help her."

"Pray they can or we're dead."

* * *

><p>Jack sighed and closed his eyes, holding Kiryu close to his body, gently stroking his hair. He wondered to himself if he could simply not duel Kiryu, maybe things would be different. He sighed and slowly entwined his fingers with Kiryu's. The smaller boy was still asleep, not that Jack was surprise; the only time Jack could wake up at a normal time and still have Kiryu in bed was after sex. He wore himself out sometimes.<p>

"Jackie, what's wrong?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm worried about you."

"What if I can't help you?"

"Then I'm glad I've got to spend a little more time with you while I could," he said. He sighed and sat up. "Come on, let's get on with this."

"Kiryu, not now."

Kiryu got out of bed and dressed slowly, Jack watching him the entire time. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the blonde. "Get up, Jack, it's time to settle this. Come on."

"Kiryu-"

"Get you D-Wheel, meet me by my tower," he said. "Jack..."

"Be quiet," Jack snapped, pulling Kiryu back onto the bed and wrapping his arms around him. "Just wait a little longer, ok?"

"No," he said quietly. Jack kissed him deeply but Kiryu pushed him off. "Jack-"

Jack pushed him to the bed, claiming his lips once more. Kiryu was his- he would never let anyone else ever touch his Kiryu. He struggled weakly and turned away. "Just a little longer, Kyosuke. Just a bit longer, no one else is even up yet, we should at least give them the courtesy of waiting."

"Get off, Jack," he said, pushing him away. "You know, one thing I love about you, Jack, you're just so determined, so possessive and..." He sighed and smiled as he trailed his fingers through Jack's hair. "You always respected me though."

"Shut up," Jack muttered. "You make it sound like I'm soft."

"I liked it," he said quietly. "It was nice to know how you cared. I liked it to see you get all jealous when other people looked at me and flirted with me and we never wanted to tell anyone about us, so you had to sit there and put up with it..." He smiled and sat back. "I was jealous of Yusei sometimes."

"You were?"

"Yeah. You actually cared for him... like I wanted you to care about me..."

"How the hell did we manage to never see how we felt?"

"Kind of stupid really," Kiryu muttered. "I was so wrapped up in myself, I couldn't see that you were struggling just like I was." He sighed and pulled him into a soft, lingering kiss. "Don't forget me."

He got up slowly and left Jack completely alone. Jack sighed and pulled his clothes on. It felt so strange being in Kiryu's room alone, it was empty and quiet. It he was going to face Kiryu, he might as well do it sooner rather than later, there was no point putting it off. He returned to Martha's house just as the sun was starting to rise.

"You're back then," Crow said quietly.

He frowned and glanced over his shoulder. Crow was under his D-Wheel, a toolbox at his side. "Yusei's good with mechanics you know. Why not ask him?"

"Where've you been?"

"You know where. What are you doing?"

"You remember that black fog?" Jack frowned and leant against the Blackbird. "It took my kids. The Dark Signers are going to pay." He moved out from under the D-Wheel and glared up at him. "If you're going to go soft on me and say we should give Kiryu and break you can get lost. I'm as much for saving him as you guys but I'm not going on a wild goose chase. I don't know if we can save him and I don't know if we can save my kids but if it comes down to one of the other I will do everything to save them. I'm going to make them pay."

"Don't worry about me," Jack said. "I'm not afraid to face Kiryu. He's not like this and if beating him kills him, then at least he's not suffering any longer. And we do have to save the world."

"At least you have your a priories right."

"Leave the sarcasm, Crow, I don't know what to do about Kiryu, I just wanted to spend sometimes with him while he was lucid and... If I can't save him, at least I'll have some time to remember where we understood how we both felt."

"Yeah yeah, I know, Jack, you should know that you don't have to explain yourself to me. You're a pompous jerk, but you're still the only family I've ever known other than Martha. I know you better than you know yourself." He sat up and frowned, gazing up at Jack. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone," Jack said. "But thank you for keeping quiet."

"What was I supposed to do?" Crow said, folding his arms. "Tell everyone; destroy the supposed brotherly bond we had where you trusted me with all your secrets?"

"I already said thanks, Crow. Stop trying to make me feel guilty."

"I'm just saying, you know? I was the only who knew you liked Kiryu, how come you didn't tell me? Didn't you trust me?"

"Telling anyone would make it sound like a proper relationship. And you saw how Aki reacted. How did you know?"

"What did I just say about knowing you better than you know yourself? Of course I knew, Jack. I saw how you two looked at each other, I saw how Kiryu pulled you aside when you thought no one was looking. Come on, Jack, give me some credit."

"You were so careful, I really wish I'd caught you, so you couldn't lie your way out, then you would have had to tell me."

"I knew you were watching," Jack said. "I remember plenty of times you caught us doing _inappropriate_ things. You never said a word."

"Kiryu was never big on personal space, was he?" Crow snapped. "I put if down to Kiryu being Kiryu. Let's face it, he did have a thing for being close to people. The amount of times I elbowed him by accident while he was watching me over my shoulder and I didn't realise."

"Did he ever touch you like he touched me?"

"Well no, ok, I'll give you that one. So, how's it going with Aki?"

"Not great."

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure she's actually that into me," Crow muttered. "She'll still hung up on Kiryu."

"I'm going to go and find Kiryu soon," he said quietly.

"Have something to eat first, Martha wants to talk to you. And do you even know where to go?"

"Well... no, but-"

"Then have breakfast with us."

* * *

><p>"Masters," Beta said quietly, watching the holographic screen.<p>

"Silence," the largest man snapped. "The six of you are falling apart."

"We're sorry," he said. "But Alpha-"

"We'll heal her," he said. A capsule rose from the ground and the glass lid slid open. "Place her inside and return to your jobs. If any of you fail again, we'll terminate you. Now leave."

Beta sighed and laid Ali's body into the capsule as the others left. The glass closed and the capsule lowered back into the ground.

"Beta," she the man.

"Yes master."

"You're starting to become emotional, that's what got Alpha into her condition. Don't fall to the level of the mortals."

"Yes master."

* * *

><p>"Tori..." Yusei groaned, tossing and turning in his sleep. "Tori, no..."<p>

"Yusei," Aki said quietly, shaking him gently. "Come on, Yusei wake up, you're dreaming."

Yusei opened his eyes slowly and Aki smiled slightly. "It was just a dream?"

"Yeah. Tori might be perfectly fine somewhere. I think Jack's back."

He sighed and sat up. Aki left him to dress and wandered outside. Crow and Jack were talking quietly, Crow sitting on the ground in the damp grass and Jack sitting on Crow's D-Wheel. They smiled seeing her.

"What's going on out here?" she said quietly.

"Nothing much," Crow replied.

"I'm trying to convince Crow to ask you out once this is all over," Jack said.

"Jack!" he cried as Aki blushed furiously. "You can't just... shut up!"

"I, umm... that's really flattering but I..."

"Aki, I didn-"

"He's had a crush on you since you joined the team," Jack said. "If he hadn't know Kiryu and I had a thing he would have been jealous of how you looked at Kiryu. Actually, I think he was-"

"Jack, shut up!" Crow snapped. "Just shut up!"

"Stop yelling," Yusei said coming out from the house. "I can hear you inside, you'll wake everyone up."

"Martha would kill us," Crow said.

"You mean she'd kill you, you're the one yelling," Jack corrected.

"How are you doing, Yusei?" he said, with a gentle smile.

"Fine, why shouldn't I be?" he said.

"Well, you took a shard of metal to the stomach, got kidnapped by Kiryu and then dumped by Jack. I'd be kinda bummed if I were you."

He sighed and nodded. Jack frowned, his stomach churning. He wanted to help Yusei feel better, and he felt so bad about using him like that. He did care about him, but Kiryu was so important to him. Kiryu _needed _him.

"I'm sorry, Yusei," Jack said.

Yusei smiled. "I don't mind. I knew you had feelings for him. It wasn't like we were all that serious anyway. And we're going to save him, Jack, don't worry."

"Of course we are," Aki said.

"We'll go as soon as the kids are up then," Jack said.

"And after we've eaten," Crow added.

Yusei chuckled and Jack sighed. "You think with your stomach."

"Hey, I can't duel on an empty stomach, Jack, especially considering how they duel. Real damage and stuff? That's crazy. I'm not doing that without eating, Kiryu or not. So, who's going where?"

"I've got Kiryu," Jack said.

"Misty wants me," Aki said.

Yusei frowned. "Ruka has to go to Demak to get Ancient Fairy Dragon, that leaves Carly and Rudger."

"Who wants what?" Crow said. "I'm cool either way."

"You're not a Signer." They turned. Beta was striding towards them. "Carly's mine."

"Why?" Jack said. "She became a Dark Signer because of me. And who the hell are you?"

"I've introduced myself enough times," he snapped. "And you seem to have habit of pissing people off, Jack Atlas. Carly is responsible for Alpha's condition-"

"Condition?" he said. "I thought you said she was dead."

"She is. Our masters are doing all they can to help her. Carly's duel is what ended her life, she hurt one of our own and I won't forgive that. You're not a Signer, Crow Hogan, stay out of this."

"You're not a Signer either," Yusei said.

"No, but it was my organization that accidently unleashed the Dark Signers."

"I thought that was Zero Reverse... my father-"

"It wasn't your father's fault, Yusei Fudo," he said.

"His research-"

"His research was dangerous, yes," Epsilon said, stepping up beside Beta. "There were many highly untested theories at work, but he was an incredibly smart man." Yusei frowned noticing a light blush across what little of her face could be seen. "Your mother was such a lucky woman, Yusei. They were both incredible people, I learn so much from the both of them."

"You knew my parents?"

"Very well, before Yliaster found me," she said quietly. "Your mother taught me in school, she said I was so talented, and got me a job working for your father after school. He and the others would teach me what they were doing in basic terms I could understand. I didn't get to do much other than fetch coffee and hand them tools and call off readings, but it was amazing just to be there with them. You and I are going after Rudger, Yusei."

"How old are you guys?" Crow said.

"Physically, I'm twenty," she said. "Mentally, over thirty."

"And you?" Jack asked, glanced at Beta.

"Old enough," he replied.

"So, what am I supposed to do then?" Crow said quietly. "You guys don't want me, what am I supposed to do?"

"Go with the twins," Jack said. "They look up to you and you're good with kids. The might need you."

"Just don't get complacent with Kiryu," Beta said. "He's still a Dark Signer."

"He's different. He's not like he was, he's lucid again now."

"I wouldn't bet on it," he said. "He's still a Dark Signer and who says he's not just playing with you? And it's working, isn't it? You're so entranced by him, who's to say you wouldn't lose on purpose, trying to make up for your guilt. What if he's trying to soften you up?"

"He's not like that."

"Maybe not when you knew him, but a Dark Signer maybe."

"Boys," Martha called. "Aki. Come on in for breakfast, you can bring your friends too."

Jack sighed and glanced at Beta. "Well? If you're working on our side-"

"Sure," Beta said.

He and Epsilon followed the ground inside and sat around the table with them and lowered their hoods. Beta was a handsome brown haired young man, a year or so younger than them. His bright green eyes reminded Jack slightly of Kiryu, they should have been sharp and intelligent but were dulled and broken. Epsilon's eyes were the same, clouded over and tired, hidden under her gorgeous black curls.

"So, who are you two?" Martha said, placing the door in front of them.

"I'm Rob," Beta said with a smile. "This Ume."

"It's nice to meet the both of you."

Jack frowned and glanced at the pair. He wasn't sure why it was surprising that they had names, but they had implied that names were a source of weakness for them, Epsilon had reacted badly to them calling Ali by her name.

"Ume," Yusei said quietly. "Please, can you tell me more about my parents?"

She smiled gently and nodded. Jack frowned and glanced at Beta. "What's going on?"

"About what? We were mortal humans like you once, you know," he said quietly. "We all were."

"What about Ali?" Aki said.

"Our masters are looking after her," he said. "They should be able to repair her-"

"Repair?" Yusei said, suddenly turning away from Epsilon? "What's happened to her?"

"She's no longer mortal, I thought we'd made that clear. Now eat up. We've got to go in soon. We don't have time to play games."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Hey, hey. Another day another chapter. No actual duel, but it's more about what's around them like that flashback at the end. So enjoy and review guys.

* * *

><p>"Rudger," Epsilon called. He laughed from his place on the bridge over the pit of momentum energy. "Come on, Yusei."<p>

Yusei followed her down the stairs to the bridge, pulling her back before she could step onto the bridge. Rudger chuckled and Epsilon folded her arms.

"Well, I wondered if it would be you who came after me, Yusei," Rudger said. "And your friend. Epsilon, correct?"

"Ume," she said pulling down her hood.

Rudger laughed and shook his head. "Yliaster claimed you too, Ume? I am actually disappointed. You had so much potential. Your father took her as some sort of adoptive daughter, Yusei. Before you were born. He always was the mothering type."

"I'm here to duel, Rudger," he said quietly, activating his duel disk. "So let's duel."

"If you're so willing to lose your soul, then let's."

"Be careful, Yusei," Epsilon said quietly.

"I will," Yusei said. "I saw his duel with Jack."

"Your life is on the line too, Ume," Rudger sneered. "If he loses, you're going to lose your soul as well."

"I'm not a mortal, Rudger," she said, clasping her hands behind her back. "Our masters can easily revive me, just as they are with Alpha."

"I hope you're right about that one," Yusei said.

"I am. She'll be fine, focus on the duel."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going, Crow Hogan?" Delta said, stopping her D-Wheel. "You were supposed to be watching the twins."<p>

"Who are you? How many of you guys are there?" Crow said.

She was a short blonde haired young man in a tight white riding suit and jacket, matching her D-Wheel and helmet lined with a rich sapphire blue. She smiled and pulled off her helmet as he did the same.

"I am Aqua Detla Water," she said. "I'm one of Yliaster's Monarchs."

"What's your mortal name?" he asked.

"Izumi. So, where are you going?" she said.

"The kids are managing just fine, they're about to win. I want to find another Dark Signer or help Aki, whichever I find first."

"In that case follow me."

They spun their D-Wheels and Crow followed Delta through the Satellite towards the harbour. He wasn't sure he trusted Yliaster; after all, it was Godwin's group and he was responsible for all this. Yusei might trust that Tori girl- or Ali or Alpha or whatever her name was- but he was so sure about the rest of them.

"So, what kind of deck do you use?" Crow called.

"Take a wild guess," Delta replied.

"Something to do with the water attribute?"

"Well done."

There was the roar of a loud engine up ahead. Bommer came tearing towards them. Crow spun his D-Wheel to block the road and Delta stopped a little way off. She sighed and Crow frowned.

"Bommer, you're a Dark Signer?" he said. "I saw you in the Fortune Cup, you were a duellist of honour, remember?"

"I want my revenge on the Crimson Dragon and Godwin, he destroyed me village and everyone I loved," Bommer replied.

"And you Dark Signers took my kids!" he cried. "You're going to pay, so duel me!"

"You're not a Signer, get out of my way."

"Duel me."

"You don't know what you're doing-"

"I said duel me." He pulled out a round device with a clock on it. "If you don't, I'm going to follow you with this bomb and blow us both to bits."

"Crow-" Delta began.

"Quiet, Delta," he snapped. "You don't have to be here. You can leave it you want. Without my kids, I have little purpose left in my life. I don't mind having to do this."

"As long as you're mentally prepared for this," Bommer said.

"Let's do this."

"Crow-"

"I said quiet," he said. "You don't have to be here."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Then stay, but I have to do this!"

"Fine, I'll just bandage you up when you crash."

"You're assuming I'll survive and need bandaging up," Crow chuckled. "I like that."

"Well, you're not planning on losing, are you?" Delta said.

"Nope. Nice to know you have a little faith. So let's go somewhere that we can only hurt ourselves, huh?"

"Of course," Bommer said.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Carly said.<p>

Beta sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sick of that question. Warrior Beta Fire, you killed Alpha in the Arcadia Movement, Dark Signer, now you're going to pay."

Carly frowned and clenched her fists around the handles of her D-Wheel. He smirked. "You're not Jack."

"What's so bad about that?" he laughed.

"I wanted Jack."

"He's busy with Kiryu. Put up with me. If you beat me, then I'm sure Jack will come for you. Come on, let's go."

"Fine, but not even Yliaster can defeat the power of an Immortal."

Beta laughed. "I'm not second in command of the Monarchs for no reason, Carly. I won't even let you summon that foul beast. So, let's duel."

* * *

><p>"Misty?" Aki called, walking slowly through the ruined theme park. "I know you're here somewhere." She could see the power up ahead. "Misty!"<p>

There was movement and the door of the house of mirrors was suddenly banging open and shut. She turned slowly headed inside. There was a soft chuckle and a shadow passed across a mirror up ahead. She frowned and followed in that direction.

"Aki..."

She spun and frowned. "Tori."

"Ali," she said firmly.

"You're ok? I thought you were killed," Aki said.

Ali smirked and folded her arms. "I was. And now I'm back. My masters find me far too useful to let me die like that. I'm coming with you."

"Alright. How did you survive?"

"I'm just lucky I guess, like I said, my masters want me around. Come on, let's find your Dark Signer."

"Right."

* * *

><p>Jack stopped his D-Wheel and gazed up at the sky. His mark was blazing. The Spider, Humming Bird and Killer Whale light up the sky. He wasn't sure what was going on with the Killer Whale, the Monkey had faded from the sky a while ago. He hoped the kids had won. Much as they could annoy him, he didn't like the idea of two kids being sacrificed to the Dark Signers.<p>

The Lizard appeared in the sky and he frowned. Aki was duelling too. He frowned and turned his D-Wheel back towards Kiryu's tower. The younger boy was waiting outside his tower, leant back on his D-Wheel, feet resting on the frame. It was rather careless. Kiryu's D-Wheel was polished and the paintwork was done with absolute precision, Kiryu obviously looked after it. Especially given how the last time Jack had seen it- after the duel with Yusei- it was scuffed and scratched with a few dents in the bodywork.

"So, are you ready?" he said, sitting up straight.

"Not really," Jack said quietly, stopping a few feet away. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Since when did you have a choice?" he laughed. "Come on. We have to do this."

"Do we?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to stay dead?"

"You're hardly dead," Jack snapped. "You walk and talk and duel... and other things. There's not a whole lot of difference."

"I don't have a heartbeat," Kiryu replied. "I don't have to breathe, I do it without thinking, but I don't have to. It's like you said, Jack, this isn't me really. I don't want to keep it up. Whatever happens it happens, right? Come on, let's get on with this."

"Kiry-"

"Come on, Jack, I'm not asking again."

He threw up his arm and the geoglyph tore up around them. He smiled and tore down the track, Jack right behind him. Kiryu glanced back over his shoulder.

"Ready now?"

"No, but let's do this anyway."

"Alright then. Don't hold back," Kiryu called. "If this is our last duel, it's going to be a good one."

"Right. I'd never disappoint you, Kyosuke," he said. "You take the first turn."

* * *

><p>"Yusei!" Delta screamed, clutching at him wrist as the bridge shattered beneath his feet. "Don't let go!"<p>

"Let go, Delta," Yusei said, voice shaking as he struggled to reach above him for the ledge. "You'll fall too. Let me fall."

"No way," she said, glaring down at him. "It's my job to keep you safe."

"And if you keep holding on you're going to fall."

"I'm not mortal, I keep telling you that. I'm expendable, you're not. My masters would kill me."

"You're going to die anyway."

"Then it might as well be saving you. Now shut up and stop squirmin-"

The ground shifted beneath them and the pair fell into the pit of momentum, Delta still holding Yusei's wrist tightly. There were screams from up above and he glanced up the twins and Ushio had just arrived, just in time to see the pair engulfed in the rainbow liquid energy.

* * *

><p>"Aki, I need to go," Ali said quietly. Aki frowned and glanced at her. "I leave you in the capable hands of Gamma-" she pointed out a man in white and dark purple robes on a roof top above them "-and Zeta is watching the perimeter." Aki frowned and nodded as Ali pulled out her phone, walking away. "Delta... yeah, we've got issues popping up everywhere... Zeta and Gamma are with Aki, Beta's got Carly and Epsilon is dealing with Yusei and Rudger... yes issues there, we have bigger ones... yeah, the master's are coming to take me there... yeah... I'm going to grab Beta the second he's done, you get Epsilon. Then when everyone's ok, we deal with the <em>boss<em>, together, like we're supposed to."

* * *

><p>"Yusei," Rua sobbed, kneeling at the side of the broken bridge. "He's dead... how can be dead? He was like a super hero..."<p>

"What's happened?" Delta called, running down the stairs, Crow right beside her.

"They fell," Ruka whispered. "She tried to help him and they fell... they fell..."

"They're gone?" Crow said.

"Yusei," Rua whimpered.

"They're ok," Delta said. They glanced up at her. "Epsilon will protect him, you'll see. I hope Alpha and Beta are doing ok."

"Alpha _is_ the one you said was dead and Jack, Yusei and Aki keep worrying about, right?" Crow said.

She nodded. "She's been repaired."

"You make it sound like you're machines."

* * *

><p>Beta skidded to a stop and gazed down at Carly as Laval Judgment Lord faded from existence and the geoglyph disappeared. He got off his D-Wheel and knelt at her side. She smiled weakly.<p>

"That was very brave," he said. "You gave yourself up."

"You were right," she said quietly. "I'm sorry for everyone I hurt. I'm sorry about your friend."

"It's ok," Ali said, leaning over them. "I'm repaired now."

"Welcome back, Alpha."

"Goodnight, Carly," she said quietly. "Don't worry though, if the others are defeated, you'll return."

She faded to dust and Beta sighed. "She did it to herself. She lost on purpose." He stood and shook his head. "She was sorry. This sucks."

"You guys kept saying that emotions ruin us, remember?"

"Shut up."

Ali laughed and shook her head. "Were you worried?"

Beta smirked and pulled her into a gentle kiss. "Not for a second."

"Then stop mucking around and let's get back to the city, I don't think this is going to end well. And what about the tower?"

Beta nodded, snapped his fingers causing the tower to sink into the ground and pulled a spare helmet from under the seat of his D-Wheel.

"Show off."

He swung on and Ali jumped on behind him, wrapping her arms around him as he revved the engine and they tore through the bright porthole.

* * *

><p>Jack stumbled from his D-Wheel, his whole body searing with pain. Kiryu's D-Wheel was wrecked a little way off, but Kiryu had been thrown clear in a way eerily similar to Yusei's accident against Kiryu earlier in the week. He struggled to his knees, hissing in pain, but pulling Kiryu up into his arms.<p>

"Kiryu, wake up," he whispered, shaking him gently. Kiryu groaned and managed to open his eyes slightly beneath his broken visor. "Kyosuke..."

"Hey," he groaned.

"How are you?" he said. "Are you ok? Are you going to live?"

"What do you think?" he laughed weakly. "Don't ask stupid questions, Jackie. You know, when people on TV tell you death is cold? It's not, I can't feel a thing, it's kind of numb."

"Kyosuke-"

"Oh shut up," he said. "I'm dying, don't get soppy."

"You're dying."

"You promised you wouldn't forget me."

"I can still bring you back. If you came back once you can come back again."

"Not if it ends like this again."

"You did this on purpose," he snapped, suddenly furious at Kiryu. "All last night, all the time we spent together, you knew it was going to end like this, didn't you? You weren't duelling properly, I knew there was something wrong. You did this on purpose you bastard."

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to let you die with me."

"Why?"

Kiryu laughed. "Because I love you, stupid."

"Kyosuke..." Jack could feel Kiryu weakening in his hold, his body starting to fade. "I'm sorry. I love you too."

"Shut up and let me die with dignity."

Jack tried to smile but couldn't. Kiryu's fingers twisted weakly through his hair and there was a kiss on his cheek a few moments before he was nothing more than dust in the wind. Jack couldn't move. He didn't want to. His whole body was completely numb, like the first time he'd heard Kiryu was dead. He didn't know what to do now. After a few moments, he noticed the growing darkness and remembered his job. He had to seal the tower. He staggered to his feet, the whole world blurry and passing him by like he was standing still. He set Red Demon's Dragon in the slot in the tower and the ground shook. He barely made it out the tower before it fell into the ground. He sat down and stared at the setting sun, for once not caring that his coat would be covered in dirt. There was nothing left to do but wait now, and hope the others did their job.

* * *

><p><em>"Jack," Crow whispered.<em>

_Jack frowned and turned. Crow was pale and wide eyed, shaking slight, a piece of paper in his hands. He held it out to Jack, who glanced back at Aki, who was watching with Rally and the others. He unfolded the paper slowly. He read it over twice before it hit him what it actually was: a copy of Kiryu's death certificate._

_"Jack?" Aki said, getting up slowly. "What is it? You don't look so good."_

_He shook his head and collapsed back against the subway wall, dropping the paper. Crow smiled weakly. "Yeah, that was about my reaction too."_

_Jack slid to the ground, grateful there was a mattress- or what passed for a mattress below him. He couldn't trust his legs, they were shaking and felt like they were about to give out. There was a broken sob, something close to a scream from Aki but he didn't quite register it, just that it passed through his mind Aki must had piece up the paper. He didn't care. He rested his head in his trembling hands, struggling to breathe as his world split and blurred. Was he crying? He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. He buried his face in his hands, struggling to keep control. Kiryu was dead and he'd never managed to tell him honestly how he felt. Every time he tried he failed. I wracked his insides with guilt, a tight icy grip around his chest. Kiryu had died alone, not knowing he laws so loved. _

_A quiet sob slipped passed his lips before he could stop it and a hand fell on his shoulder. He glanced up. Crow smiled at him weakly, tears glistening in his eyes. A moment later, Aki was on the floor next to him, not trying to hold back her tears and burying her head in his shoulder. Crow sighed and knelt with them. He mouthed how sorry he was to Jack before turning his attention to Aki, trying to calm her. Jack vaguely wondered if Crow knew and was just humouring Aki, not that it mattered anymore. Aki might killed him, but Kiryu wasn't there to fight over anymore. And maybe if she killed him, he could be with Kiryu again... He closed his eyes tightly and stroked Aki's hair. At least he wouldn't have to keep lying to her anymore._


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Hehe, knew chapter. And not the last one, either. I know, it's the end of the Dark Signers, but it's not yet the end of the story. Awesome, right? And reviews, guys, remember those.

* * *

><p>"How did they manage to fail?" Beta muttered, watching the King of the Underworld rise from the ground. "Even with our help they failed?"<p>

"You can't blame then," Ali said quietly.

"Why? Because your dear Yusei is a part of them?" he snapped. "He doesn't care about you and you're getting sloppy. Get a grip."

Ali sighed and turned hearing footsteps, grateful for the distraction. Gamma and Zeta- a tall, slim man in reddish brown lined robes- had just stepped from the bright porthole. Gamma frowned and gazed up at the King as Zeta laughed.

"It was the witch that failed," Zeta chuckled.

"How long until Delta and Epsilon get here?" Beta snapped, folding his arms.

"Not long," he said. "The Signers should be with them though," Gamma replied. "Something up, Alpha?"

"Nothing," Ali muttered. "I just wonder if the Signers can pull together after the losses they've suffered. Maybe we should do this ourselves."

"Who said we had to actually duel anyway?" Beta said. "Let's storm the place and make help this idiot see just who's in charge of Yliaster."

"Don't move a muscle," came a cold harsh voice. They turned. One of their masters was there- the second oldest. "Allow the Signers to do their job, they may be weaken by the whole experience. May even lose a few."

"Who's side are you on?" Ali said.

"Well we do have a plan to fulfil, Signer or none, now, wait until I give you orders."

"Yes master." She frowned as he walked away and she leant against a huge planter. "So, I guess we wait then."

"I guess so," Beta said with a sigh. "I don't like this."

"No one likes it," she snapped. "We're hardly supposed to do this. We're supposed to take action. We're not designed to sit around and do nothing."

There was a flash of red and the Signers, along with Delta Epsilon and Crow appeared. Jack turned away and glared out over the water at the King. Ali sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder. He turned.

"I know you're suffering," she said quietly. "But if you don't carry on, you're going to let the world burn. You have to defeat Godwin."

"If you know about him, why haven't you stopped him already?" he snapped.

"We can't," Beta said. "We have our orders."

"Do you always obey orders?" he said, glaring down at them. "If people died because of those orders, would you still obey them?"

"Yes," Epsilon said. "If we don't..."

"We're decommissioned," Ali said. "Our masters repair us as long as we're loyal. I'm not the first Alpha and I'm sure I'm not the last. Sooner or later every Monarch will break and go rogue and then we're decommissioned and replaced. It's been like that throughout time."

"Hey," Yusei said, folding his arms. "I thought you were dead- and not for the first time- and you're not even going to say hello?"

Ali laughed and turned to him. A moment later, he stumbled back trying to keep his balance as she threw her arms around him. He laughed softly and hugged her close. He'd missed her so much, he'd been so worried. She smiled and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he said, squeezing her gently.

"Anyway," she said, stepping back. "Much as I adore you, Yusei, and I'm so glad to have you back, you have to get going, ok? Save the world, since I can't."

"Yeah," Yusei said. "Are you guys coming?"

"Right," Aki said with a firm nod and following Yusei through the gates of the mansion.

"Aki," Crow called, running after her. He stopped his D-Wheel in front of her and offered her a helmet. "You're going nowhere on your own. Get your D-Wheel, Yusei, if we're duelling through this, we're doing it right."

Yusei nodded and pulled his D-Wheel up from where it had fallen. He swung on and Jack sighed, slowly pulling his D-Wheel upright. He frowned and glanced it over. It still showed all the dents and scratches from his duel with Kiryu. His fingers moved over the body work slowly.

"Jack?" Ali said.

He sighed and turned to her. "Why do we have to give up everything to save the world? Why does it have to be us? "

"You've suffered a huge loss, Jack," she said. He frowned and glanced away. "So, allow me to help you make this decision; this is the last Dark Signer. Defeat him and you defeat the King."

"So?" he growled. "Yusei and Crow can handle that."

"Jack, being part of Yliaster has some perks," she said. "It's not all negative. When we're being repaired, we see flashes of the future, we see some of the things to come, Yliaster stretches across time after all."

"What's your point?" Jack said.

"Yeah, Ali," Crow said. "If you can see the future, why couldn't your group see this coming."

"We don't have time to explain," she said. "The world is going to end, remember? You're standing at a cross roads, Jack. There are two possible futures at this point; in one the world ends, Yusei and Crow was killed in the battle, the twins are mortally wounded and Aki is sacrificed to the King. Yliaster remains and we continue to fight the Dark Signer, Yusei is revived as a Dark Signer, wielding Scar Red Nova and you burn, Jack. The future that they predicted, it comes true."

"What future?" Crow snapped.

"Can we just get on with saving the world?" Beta snapped. "The King is approaching quickly and there's a Dark Signer up there."

"No, shut up," Jack said. "Not until they explain what's going on. What future, Ali?"

"Did Kiryu ever tell you what happened in the Fortune Cup?"

"That you played down against Aki to lose on purpose."

"You what?" Aki cried. "Why?"

"To avoid duelling Yusei," she said. "They told me the next time we duel, one of us dies. And in this future, I do."

"And the other?" Yusei whispered.

"In the other, Jack sucks it up and duels alongside you," she said. "You win and you're happy again."

"Happy?"

"Well, yeah, you remember what that feels like right? I mean it was only last night that you-"

"Shut up."

"Yeah. I thought so. Now, run along and save the world, ok?"

Jack sighed and nodded, pulling on his helmet and swinging into his D-Wheel, following Crow and Yusei towards the temple erupting from the garden.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Ruka said quietly.

The members of Yliaster turned to face her. Ali smiled. "Didn't I tell you? He'll be fine."

"You think you guys can really see the future?" Mikage snapped.

"Well," Delta said with a smirk. "It's hard to tell until you see it for yourself. What else did you see?"

"Darkness," Ali whispered. "A dark world that falls, under Yusei's hand."

"Are you saying he's going to hurt someone?"

"Not just someone... the world, Synchro monsters... I saw awful things," she said. "Hopefully, we can put it right."

"Do you really think they can win?" Beta whispered, glancing at her.

"I've never been let down by a repair induced vision yet," she said. She glanced up at the sky and activated her duel disk. "We might as well keep them as safe as we can though."

"Wha- Oh..."

The small condors came flying across from the King and the members of Yliaster raised their duel disk, each drawing a card from their decks. Rua and Ruka followed their lead, drawing their dragons from the decks. Their dragons appeared in the sky above the condor track, tearing through the smaller birds and were joined by Black Rose Dragon. A few moments later, six huge warriors joined them, slashing through the dark monsters.

"Monarchs?" Mikage said.

"Ok, did you think we were called the Monarchs for nothing?" Zeta laughed.

* * *

><p>No one was sure just how long the duel took, only that as the sun rose, the condor track faded away and Savoir Star Dragon flew into the sunrise, taking Jack, Yusei and Crow with it. Aki came running from the mansion, gazing after them.<p>

"Crow's a Signer," she said, a small smile playing on her lips. "He's a Signer!"

"Oh," Rua whined. "That means I'm not..."

Ali laughed softly and patted his head. "Don't worry, Rua. You're still important. After all, Crow doesn't have a dragon, does he?"

"Oh yeah!" he cheered, pumping his fist. "That means there's a still a chance! Hey... where are they going?"

"Oh, right, to find the Dark Signers, we should join them," Beta said. "There's going to be chaos. Mikage, sort out a hospital for them or something. And the Signers too."

"Yeah, once the adrenaline wears off, I bet you guys are going to be in a lot of pain," Ali agreed.

"Right," Mikage said, nodding and pulling out her phone.

* * *

><p>Yusei groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Everything was so white and sterile. He'd decided that night that he didn't like hospitals. He'd stayed in the satellite and he'd slept tied to a pipe, bound and gagged, and was still a better night sleep than in the hospital. His hissed and struggled to his sit up. Across from him, Jack and Crow were still sleeping. They'd arrived mid-morning the day before and had been forced to stay overnight. Since Crow was marked and it had come out that Jack was from the Satellite the staff and Security had wanted to shove them in a rundown ward that was generally only used by the poorest people and those from the Facility, but Yusei had insisted on having them in his private room. The twins and Aki were in the next room, their parents having enough money to pay for it. Yusei had also insisted on paying for a room for Kiryu and the other Dark Signers who couldn't afford it- unlike Misty and Carly.<p>

He'd actually been surprised when Mikage had told him he was the heir to Godwin's fortune, and since Godwin was no longer around to control his parents' money, he now had all of that as well. He'd looked over the figures once and realised just how much that was. He didn't know what to do with that amount of money. Mikage had also informed him that work was already starting on reconnecting the Satellite and city and reconstruction of the run down island.

The Dark Signers were still unconscious. Jack hadn't wanted to leave Kiryu's side, but had eventually been forced away so he could be checked over. No one was life threateningly hurt; Rua and Ruka had minor cuts and scrapes and Rua had suffered a broken collar bone, Aki had some more major cuts, caused by the mirrors shattering and the ground being kicked up around her.

The boys had it slightly worse. Jack's wrist and arm had been snapped during the duel with Godwin, his arm in the same place it had been injured during the Fortune Cup, it seemed it wasn't yet fully healed and the strain had just been too much, and he had bruised ribs and a fracture in his ankle. Crow had broken several ribs, and the doctors told them he was lucky not to have internal injuries, and was struggling to breathe sometimes, and his dislocated his shoulder- although now it was back in place, it was simply sore and swollen- and Jack was rather pleased to hear he'd hurt his jaw and was struggling to talk. Yusei considered himself lucky; he'd fractured his upper arm in several places, had torn open the injury from his duel with Kiryu and was covered in deep cuts.

And the Dark Signers hadn't faired any better, although at least being unconscious they were better patients. Yusei, Jack and Crow all acknowledged they weren't very well behaved for the doctors. Yusei was more worried about his D-Wheel if he was honest.

"Hey." He smiled and turned. Tori was in the doorway, a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates in her arms. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," he said quietly.

She smiled and kicked the door closed behind her. She set the flowers in the vase on the bedside table and jumped up to sit on the bed. Yusei smiled as he looked her over. She wasn't in white anymore, just denim shorts, a red t-shirt and trainers.

"Can I start calling you Tori again now?" he asked.

"Of course," she said with a smirk. She opened the box of chocolates for him. "I don't have to do any work for Yliaster for a long while now. Thanks for still caring, by the way. I'm glad you never gave up on me." He went for a chocolate but hissed in pain as he tried to move his arm. Tori smiled and picked up the one she knew he liked. "Here. Don't hurt yourself."

He opened his mouth slightly and Tori slipped the chocolate passed his lips. He smiled and chew slowly, watching the small blush on her cheeks.

"Tori," he said quietly. She smiled. "You know I'm don't like you the way you like me, right?"

She nodded quickly. "I know, you're into guys, I know. It doesn't change anything though, right? I'm not going to ask you out or anything, and you're not going to act all awkward, right? It's not like either of us ever thought there was any chance of us getting together."

"Yeah," he said.

"So, tell me?"

"What?"

"Come on, I know Jack dumped you for Kiryu, and you probably stood there and nodded dumbly, like you always do when you're hurt."

"That's not fair-"

"You're all torn up inside right? Come on, he's asleep and I'm one of your closest friends," she said with a small smile, offering him another chocolate. "Hell, I already know about you and Bruno, there is nothing you can't tell me."

"Who's Bruno?"

"Ah, did I say Bruno? Oops, just forget that bit."

"No... really, who's Bruno?"

"We were talking about you and Jack."

* * *

><p>Jack was incredibly uncomfortable. He had one arm on Kiryu's bed, holding his hand tightly, his head resting against his arm. He couldn't put much weight on his bad ankle, which was in a cast, or his other arm, also in a cast. Kiryu was lying on his bed, completely unresponsive, covered in bandages, his far wrist and hand in a heavy cast and had several stitched up gashes on his arms. He was in the second worst shape of all the Dark Signers- only Bommer having worse injuries after apparently having a bridge collapse on him. He wasn't sure if he believed Crow on that or not.<p>

He sighed and squeezed Kiryu's hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of his hand, the skin a lot warmer- a more natural warmth- than every time he'd touched him recently.

"Please wake up," he whispered. "I'm not leaving until you do, and I'm very uncomfortable."

Kiryu groaned slightly and Jack sat bolt upright, a little too quickly for his injuries and pain flared through his body. His eyes fluttered open and Jack gasped, squeezing his hand tightly. Kiryu's sharp eyes fell on him and Jack smiled. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but his voice wouldn't come. Jack didn't care. Finally, Kiryu was awake and alright. Before he could stop himself, he leant down and kissed him deeply. Kiryu's eyes widened and he gave a sharp, broken cry, his voice still not working properly. Jack laughed softly and kissed his cheek, moving down to his jaw, throat and neck. Kiryu tried to talk again, but still could say nothing.

"I'm so glad you're ok," he said, cupping his cheek, tracing his fingers over Kiryu's marker. "I was worried about you."

"Wh..." He took a few deep breaths and swallowed heavily. Jack smiled and poured a glass of water, helped Kiryu to sit up and put the glass to his lips. Kiryu drank willingly and offered a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." He set the glass down, and kissed him again, tongue slipping passed Kiryu's lips. He'd never enjoyed how warm Kiryu's mouth was before, but after putting up with him as a Dark Signer, he wasn't sure how he'd ever managed without him. "I told you, didn't I? I promised I'd get you back."

"What's going on?" he whispered. "I don't get any of this. What happened?"

"It's ok," Jack said quietly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you knocked your head, it'll come back to you."

"What happened? Why am I in a hospital and why are you here? What's going on?" Kiryu muttered, pushing Jack away, groaning as his bad hand pushed against his shoulder. "Just, tell me what's happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember? Just, take it slowly, it might be hard. What's the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Err... I broke up with you..." he said with a frown.

"Ok, that was a while ago," he said.

"Yeah, when did we get back together, or are you just being-" Jack silenced him with another kiss, running his fingers through his hair. "Ok, that's not really an answer-" He was kissed again, firmer this time, pressing him back against the wall, forcing Kiryu to whine in pain. "Stop that."

"Do you really not remember?" he murmured against Kiryu's lips. "You don't remember any of it? What is the last thing you remember, please?"

"I..." He frowned and pushed Jack away. Jack didn't argue, this was far too important to be flippant about it. "I remember telling you to back off, and I remember the storm and Security and being shut in that cell... you... you betrayed me. You set me! It's all your fault! Tell me what happened to me!"

"Oh god, Kiryu," he said, lowering his gaze. "Kiryu, how old are you?"

"What kind of stupid-"

"Kiryu, just tell me. How old do you think you are?"

"Jack-"

"Just, please, humour me."

"I just turned sixteen," Kiryu said. "I was in the Facility- why are you looking at me like that?"

"Kiryu, you're nineteen," Jack said.

"I- I what?"

"You're nineteen, Kiryu," he said.

"Why don't I remember? What happened to me? Jack?" he whispered.

"It's ok," Jack said quietly, stroking his cheek. "It's ok, I'm sure it'll come back to you in time. Just give it time. Calm down, it's going to be ok, I promise."

"Stop touching me," he snapped, shoving Jack off. His groaned and gripped his hand. "We're not together. Stop it, stop touching me."

"Calm down."

"What am I doing here?" he cried. "Just tell me what's happened?"

A few nurses hurried in and gently pushed Kiryu to the bed. Jack struggled to the seat next to his bed, wracked with guilt. He didn't understand what had happened. How could Kiryu not remember any of it?

"Mr Atlas," a nurse said, bringing out a wheelchair. "You should return to your room."

She helped him to his chair and pushed him out. Jack frowned and closed his eyes. How could Kiryu not remember any of this? After everything, he was as broken as before. He sighed and closed his eyes, returning to his room. Yusei was still sound with Tori, who was still feeding him chocolates. He smiled weakly.

"What's going on?" Crow said, struggling to speak properly.

"Kiryu woke up," he said, climbing back into his bed. He groaned and lowered his head. "He doesn't remember a thing after his death. He doesn't remember the past three years."

"You're kidding?" Yusei said.

"It's natural," Tori said. "Dark Signers don't remember. Sometimes, they'll have nightmares, but in history, that's all it ever is, nightmares."

"So, I have to go through it all again?" Jack said.

"Sorry."

"Great. How am I supposed to explain all this?"

"Best way would be to tell him he's been in a coma," she said. "He has, after all. Tell him he's been in a coma and you were worried about him and all that. It's simple. That's why he doesn't remember and explained why you- I assume- reacted with so much passion that second he woke up."

"I dunno if you can lie to him like that. What if-"

"Look, make a choice, Jack. Lie to him or tell him everything that happened and let him realise that he tried to kill you. If he does still love you, what would that do to him?"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Hello. New chapter for you guys, and another mention of Bruno down there. Yes, I kind of like Bruno, he's really kind of cute in a super genius kind of way. Anyway, yes, have fun and reviews guys.

* * *

><p>Three days passed and Jack was once again sitting at Kiryu's side. He hadn't decided what to do yet, but it didn't matter at that moment; Kiryu was barely conscious, under heavy sedation and strapped in place. Jack squeezed his hand and Kiryu's blurry gaze fell on him. The doctors had decided it was best to keep Kiryu as still and calm as they could, to stop him aggravated any injuries they'd missed. Jack smiled weakly. Kiryu's breathing was slow and regular, completely relaxed, he couldn't even speak properly. Jack wondered if his mind was working overtime to make up for it, if Kiryu was mentally cursing him every second he was here. He sighed and gently kissed his hand, aware that Kiryu didn't want him touching him or he would have kissed him properly.<p>

"I know you can hear me, Kiryu," he said quietly. "You just can't respond. You can come home with us today, if you're going to behave. Yusei... you don't know Yusei, but he says you can stay with him, and me and Crow. I'll introduce you two soon. You'll like him, and his friend Tori, she's a nice girl, you'll like her too." He sighed and squeezed his hand. "You still hate me, don't you?"

"Jack?" He turned. Yusei was in the doorway. He smiled and walked over. "How is he?"

"Better, I think," he said. "This is Yusei, Kiryu, he's been paying for all your care, he's going to let us stay with him, he's a good friend of mine."

Yusei smiled as Kiryu's gaze fell on him. "Hi. Jack tells me you don't remember, but if you're ok with it, you can stay with me. I inherited my Uncle Rex's mansion, it's far too big for just me. As soon as the sedation wears off and the doctors are certain you're not going to hurt yourself any further, we can go."

"You guys seem to be having a mothers meeting here," Tori said, stepping in and joining Yusei. "What's going on?"

Kiryu groaned and turned away. Yusei frowned. "The painkillers must be wearing off, it must be effecting the sedatives."

Jack sighed and brushed Kiryu's hair from his face but Kiryu flinched and turned away. "Don't..."

Yusei frowned. Kiryu's voice was hoarse and weak. He sat on the bed and helped Kiryu sit up, offering him a drink of water. He smiled weakly and drank slowly. "Better?"

"Thanks," he said quietly. He frowned at glanced at him. "You seem familiar..."

"He's been around," Jack said. "I've stayed with you as much as I could, Kiryu, Yusei and Tori had been here to keep an eye on me."

"Well, we don't want you collapsing," Tori said. "Everything changed since you though, since you were admitted though."

"I guess... why are kids from the city hanging out with Satellites?"

"Yusei and Tori are some of the nicer city kids," Jack said. "Things are slowly changing, but it's taking time. They're already working on the bridge and people are starting to get used to the idea of working together with the Satellite."

"So, why is everyone injured? What happened?" Kiryu said.

"There was an accident over that the other hospital," Tori said, stepping in for Jack. "After the Fortune Cup, Jack ended up in hospital and then there was the explosion, so we're here now. Lucky no one was fatally hurt. You're getting more lucid by the second, Kiryu, that's good. We were starting to think you'd never wake up."

"Three years is a long time," he whispered.

"I was so worried about you," Jack said, squeezing his hand.

"Leave me alone," he said, glaring at him. "Stop acting like you care."

"Hey," Yusei said quietly. "Come on, no fighting. If you want to stay with me, stop arguing, ok?"

* * *

><p>"Wow... look at the size of this place," Crow said as Yusei pushed open the doors to the mansion. "You don't get the scale of it from outside."<p>

"Thanks," Yusei said. "Err, just do me a favour and don't touch Uncle Rex's stuff, ok? I'll... I'll find something to do with it eventually."

"What are you going to do with the big hole in the garden, Yusei?" Jack said.

"A pool, I think, Uncle Rex kept saying he was going to build one. You can chose your rooms, I'm sure you'll be able to tell which is mine and Uncle Rex's, they're the only two that look even vaguely lived in."

Crow ran off up the stairs, pulling Jack with him. Yusei sighed and folded his arms. It had been another two days and Jack was on his feet and walking easily, although he was still limping slightly, and still had his arm in a cast, and Crow still didn't speak as often as he used too, and looked kind of uneasy moving. He noticed Kiryu lingering behind him and turned slowly.

"This must all be strange for you," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Kiryu whispered.

"Would you like something to drink?" Yusei asked, beckoning him towards the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He followed Yusei through to the kitchen and leant against the counter and Yusei set the kettle to boil. Yusei smiled and glanced at Kiryu. It was strange, having him so close and so normal was strange. How was he supposed to focus?

"Is something wrong?" Kiryu said quietly.

"No," he said. He paused and frowned. "Please try to get on with Jack. I don't want you guys arguing."

"I suppose," he said. "It's just hard, you know? He set me up to be arrested and next thing I know it's three years a later, I remember nothing and he wants to act like he's been worried sick."

"You love him though."

"I- no I- you don't know what you're talking about."

"He loves you too."

"Shut up... what would you know anyway?"

"Do you always get so aggressive when backed into a corner? I know this must be hard, but I only want to help and stop you two arguing. He stayed by your side as often as he could, you know, he would have done anything for you, that's why he was so nice to me, because he didn't want you in a Facility hospital wing and I had the money to help."

Kiryu frowned and Yusei smiled. It wasn't quite the truth; after the Dark Signers were defeated, Jack had been remarkably nice to him, especially given the pain he was in, he'd kissed him and told him he was sorry for all the pain he'd put him through. Yusei wasn't sure what to make of it, but knew Jack was worried about Kiryu and he and his friends being sent back to the Satellite. He was a little offended actually, that Jack thought he was so cold as to simply kick him out without any money or anywhere to go, after all, he technically owned the apartment in the tops Jack had lived in now. He would have let Jack stay, but he preferred the idea of having them close.

"Did you and Jack have a thing?" Kiryu asked.

"Yes," Yusei said. There was no point hiding it. "For a little while, a couple of weeks I suppose."

"What happened?" he said

"Even when we were in bed together he was worried about you," Yusei said quietly. "You were always on his mind. He barely ever noticed me because he loves you. In the end, I already knew where it was going. He told me that you were more important right now and he needed to focus on you. I understood, I knew it was coming, I didn't mind. I cared about him, and I had no bad feelings. I told him if we ever wanted to try again, I'd be happy to, but he's not so taken by you he barely sees me."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I'll find someone else and he loves you. He'd do anything to protect you, he would have done anything to make you better. Just sit down with him and talk thing out, maybe you'll understand each other again. You're a good couple, don't let it go to waste."

"What about you? Wouldn't you be upset?"

"I've got someone to look forward to," Yusei said with a small smile. "Tori tells me that there's a man named Bruno in my future, so I'm quite happy to wait. She's not let me down before."

"It's not like it's easy," Kiryu said quietly, lowering his head. "How am I supposed to just tell myself it's all different? It's easy for you all to tell me that three years have passed and I'm a different person and he's different and I know that I should let go, but I can't. There is a huge difference between knowing and feeling it. I know I'm supposed to be an adult, and I need to let Jack go and I'm sure was probably all a big misunderstanding, but in my heart, I'm still a kid, I still want to hate him for setting me up and talking to me like that and I can't trust him no matter how much I tell myself he doesn't want to hurt me, or else why would he have been there... It feels like only a day or so has passed since I was in the Facility cursing him every way I could."

"I get it," he said. "I understand. So, what if I sat you two down and got you talking? I'd stay and watch over you and kind of mediate, you know? Would that help?"

"I suppose. You don't mind?"

"Of course not. You're my friends, I want you both to be happy, and you'll be happy when you're together again. The sooner the better, right, so let's talk to him."

He took his wrist and led him from the kitchen up the stairs to the room where Jack and Crow were sitting. He sat down on the bed and Jack frowned, slowly turning away from Kiryu's gaze. He frowned.

"Come on, we're going to talk," Yusei said firmly. "This is silly, you two care about each other, so you have to sort this out."

"There's nothing to talk about," Jack said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Kiryu whispered, standing in front of him. "Please, Jack, I'm trying so hard. I'm trying."

"I know," he said. "That's why you need space, that's why I'm giving it to you."

"I don't know what you want me to do, Jack," he snapped. "It's really hard for me and I'm trying to make sense of everything you've told me"

"What else can I do, Kiryu?" he snapped. "I want to help you, we all want to help you, but all we can do is give you time and space. What do you want from us?"

"I... I don't know, I'm just..." He sighed and turned away, suddenly noticing Yusei and Crow had left them completely alone. "I should go..."

"We're not going to solve anything if you keep walking away and blocking me out everytime there's even a chance we're making progress. Just sit and talk to me, Kiryu, let's work this out."

"You never listen to me," Kiryu said.

"I'm listening now," Jack said. "I've changed. We've all changed."

"I haven't."

"Yes you have. We're adults now, Kiryu," he said. He smiled and pulled him to the bed. "Tell me what has to be done to make you feel better."

"Why did you kiss me like that when I woke up?"

"Because I was worried about you."

"I'm sure Crow and Aki were but they were happy just to hand out hugs. Even Aki."

"She knows about us."

"Oh. That explains it. So, why is it that you feel the need to be all over me when they settle for just telling me how worried they were?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me. If you want me to open up and figure this all out, I need your help, I need you to tell me the truth. Tell me why you're reacting like this. What's wrong?"

"Kiryu," he breathed, brushing his fringe from his eyes. They were still broken. He sighed. What would it take to bring back his Kiryu? After a moment, he realised Kiryu hadn't turned away when he touched him. "I didn't mean to hurt you that night. I was trying to tell you the same thing I'd been trying to tell for a long time. Seeing you like that was tearing me up. I thought it would shock you out of it and I thought if you were gone I could stop feeling so bad."

"Yusei said it was just a misunderstanding but it's hard to stop feeling like this."

"I get it, Kiryu, believe me."

"You want to kiss me right now, don't you?" Kiryu said after a moment. Jack frowned. "You've got that look again, just like always. You always looked at me like I belonged to you, like it was your right to just do whatever you wanted to me."

"You've got me all wrong, Kiryu," Jack said, gently wrapping his arm around Kiryu's waist and pulling him closer, watching Kiryu's eyes widen as he lean closer to whisper in his ear. "You know you mean so much more me to me than any mere object. I might want to call you mine, I might want to make sure that no one else can touch you like I can, but I respect you, I won't do anything you tell me not to, you know that."

"How am I supposed to trust your word, Jack?" he snapped, turning away. "I know it's a big misunderstanding that night, I know that but it doesn't stop me distrusting you, it doesn't make it any easier to face you."

"You're sitting in my arms, Kiryu," he said. "That's an improvement if nothing else. Tell me to let go and I will, you know that."

"Then do it," he said. "Let go." Jack did so, letting Kiryu move back. "Thanks. You do though, don't you? You want to kiss me."

"I do. I always want to kiss you. Every day since that night, I've thought about the way we were, but I won't, because as far you're concerned, we only just broke up."

Kiryu sighed and lowered his gaze, then frowned and lifted his head, letting Jack see his eyes once more. After a second he leant up and kissed him gently. Jack instantly pulled Kiryu up onto his lap, cautious of his bad arm, twisting his fingers through Kiryu's hair. Kiryu chuckled and shoved Jack onto his back, leaning over him, smirking as Jack hissed, having knocked his broken arm.

"Poor baby," he whispered. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"You're just taking advantage of being on top for once."

Kiryu smirked and kissed him again. Jack pulled him closer, gripping his hair tightly and deepening the kiss, watching with great pleasure as, for a moment or two before they closed, Kiryu's eyes sparkled with that same look as they used to. Kiryu moaned softly as Jack's tongue met his. It was just like before his death.

"I love you, Kyosuke," he said, barely breaking contact for a second. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Kiryu sat up suddenly and gazed down him, shaking visibly. In that horrible moment, Jack suddenly became aware of how careless that was, how he'd got used to saying it to him with no side effect, and that in Kiryu's mind, it was the first time he'd ever said it. He frowned and as Kiryu got up from the bed and hurried out the room. Jack struggled to sit up without hurting his arm. What had just happened? Not even something as stupid as saying he loved him would spook Kiryu like that. He got up and headed out to find him. Kiryu was in one of the bathrooms, splashing water over his face, breathing heavily. Jack knocked on the open door, not wanting to get him anymore wound up than he already was. Kiryu closed his eyes and swallowed.

"I'm sorry," he said, running his hands through his hair.

"No, it's not your fault," Jack said, stepping up behind him. Kiryu glanced at him in the mirror and Jack sighed seeing the look in his eyes. "I shouldn't have just sprung that on you. I should have known that you would react like that."

"No, it's not that," he said. "I don't mind that. It, umm, it was kind of a shock but, I dunno, it feels right, you know, like it's not the first time you've said it." He laughed weakly and smiled, shaking his head. "How stupid is that?"

"No, it's not," he said gently. He wrapped his arm around Kiryu, squeezing slightly as Kiryu flinched, and kissed his cheek. "I said it so many times over the past few months, I guess you picked it up, I guess somewhere in there you heard me. I know it must be weird but-"

"No, it's not weird really," he said, leaning back against him and Jack slowly entwined their fingers. "I can't exactly tell you I don't feel the same. I mean, you know, I can't say I do but when you said it, my first thought was to tell you off about no emotional crap... but I can't."

Jack smiled. "That's a start then. So, what did happen then?"

"I'm not sure," he said. He sighed and closed his eyes as Jack stroked his cheek and Kiryu took the hand of his bad arm, which he was resting across Kiryu's chest. "When you said it, I just... I was in the Facility before I ended up in a coma, right? I mean there wasn't any time outside, or I woke up or something. You didn't ever visit me inside, right?"

"No," Jack muttered. Kiryu's eyes opened slowly. "What's wrong?"

"I just had this feeling that you've said it to me before. It felt so real, like a forgotten childhood memory or something, but we weren't kids. It was just a flash; we were in my room and we were just lying together in bed, and you told me you loved me, and I just had my arms around you, and I said it back."

Jack frowned. Could Kiryu actually have remembered that night? He sighed and gently turned Kiryu to face him, kissing him carefully, watching his eyes for any sign of distress. Kiryu turned away and stepped back.

"Can I just have a bit of time?" Kiryu said.

"Sure," Jack said. "Whatever you need."

Jack tilted his head, watching him leave. If Kiryu did remember it, even in fuzzy flashes, it couldn't be good. He hated lying to him, but if he reacted like this to one of the better memories, how would he to react to the rest of the story.

"Jack?" Jack frowned and Kiryu turned. "You don't have a thing for Yusei, do you?"

"No really," he said. "I mean, I care about him, but not like I do for you. Why?"

"You don't mind if I play with him a bit, do you?"

"Haven't you grown out of that?"

"No."

"Don't hurt him."

"I didn't want to."

"Kiryu..." Kiryu smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "You're impossible, you just change moods so quickly. Look, I don't like the idea of anyone else touching you, I'm going to lie about it."

"Don't worry," Kiryu laughed. "I'm not going to hurt him and I'm not going to forget about you. I just want to mess with him. He's kinda sexy. I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"Kiryu-"

"Just let me do my thing, Jackie. I need to get my head sorted, this is the best way to do it. Trust me, I'm not going to do anything stupid, none of us are in any state to be playing stupid games. Don't worry."

Somehow, Jack wasn't reassured, he knew what Kiryu could be liked and he knew Yusei was just the type Kiryu liked to mess with, why he thought introducing him was a good idea was beyond him. At least when Kiryu was a Dark Signer he had an excuse.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Hehe, three reviews last chapter, yays. This chapter is a mature chapter guys, with some lemon down at the bottom. And some cute Jack/Kiryu issues. Ooo, and some Crow/Aki, because that's cute too. And keep up the reviews guys they make me so happy.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Tori said. "What'cha doing?"<p>

Kiryu turned slowly from the pond. His lips formed a word that Tori barely recognised. It had been a month since anyone had called her that- Ali.

"You shouldn't remember," she whispered. "Why do you remember? You shouldn't remember. This isn't right."

"I wish I didn't," he snapped. "I remember everything I did to them. I want to make everything work again. I want to forget everything, if nothing else, I want to people to stop tiptoeing around me, they can't even look at me. Even Jack. Talk to me, Tori, like you used to. Please."

Tori sighed and sat at his side, gazing down at their reflections. "About what?"

"Anything."

"Err, I dunno, erm, Carly wants to talk to you."

"Yeah?"

"She wants to be the first to break your relationship with Jack."

"What relationship? He won't touch me." Kiryu sighed and drew his knees to his chest. "I love him and he won't touch me, he'll barely look at me. I think he feels guilty. I think, every time he looks at me, he sees that last duel, he sees me dying."

"You told him to back off," Tori said firmly. She was hardly going to let him fall into depression over something like that. "You did tell him to give you time, he's doing what you asked. You also asked him for permission to play with Yusei, but you haven't made any move on that either. You need to have your head straight before you start thinking about others."

"I've done such terrible things," he whispered. "How am I supposed to forgive myself for that?"

"You think about the fact that if Jack is so willing to do all this for you, he obviously still loves you, he's forgiven you," she said. "So, let's start there. You and Jack an incredibly cute pair. Even as a Dark Signer, he wanted to help you heal and he wanted to be with you. Come on, Kiryu, get a grip. This isn't like you."

"You're right."

"I know, so what are you going to do about it?"

"What are you two doing?" Yusei called, from down the path, stopping and letting Aki and Crow go on ahead. When they didn't reply, he ran down toward them and sat between them. "What's going on?"

"We were just talking about Carly wanting to report on Jack and Kiryu," Tori said.

"Oh." Kiryu glanced at Tori who smirked and nodded. Yusei frowned. "What?"

"Nothing really," she said. "See, Kiryu mentioned that he thought you were kind of sexy and, well, you know."

Yusei lowered his head and blushed furiously, biting his lip. Jack had mentioned that Kiryu seemed to have hazy memories remaining at the back of his mind, like a dream he couldn't quite recall but knew had happened; perhaps this was one of them. Kiryu leant closer and smiled, warm breath falling on his cheek.

"I could just bend you over that little D-Wheel of yours, just the two of us all alone in your garage where no one could disturb us, and I could make you scream my name, Yusei," he whispered and Yusei shivered, licking his lips as he throat ran dry. "Would you like that?"

"What... Jack wouldn't... I thought..." He smiled awkwardly and turned to face him, noticing just how close their faces were. "Jack will be wondering where we've gone. I should..."

He got up and hurried away, glancing back at them. His mind told him it was a coincidence, Kiryu didn't remember beyond fuzzy flashes, he obviously just had recalled their time together in Yusei's garage subconsciously. Yusei was actually struggling not to give in to his desires. Kiryu and Jack were strained and he did notice that Kiryu would often watch him. He was certainly attracted to Kiryu, but he couldn't do that to Jack. There had to be something he could do to help them with their problems.

"That was incredibly specific, Kiryu," Tori muttered. "Anything you'd like to confess to?"

"Well, before Yusei's title match with Jack we came to an understanding," Kiryu replied.

"Hmm, did this understanding by any chance happen locked in Yusei's garage and involve you bending him over his D-Wheel and tearing his ass open?" she said.

"Language, Tori," he said with a smile. "That is incredibly vulgar for a girl of your class. And yes, it did. Best sex I'd had in a long while."

"See," she said shoving him playfully. "You're getting your old self back. You seem happier already. I hate how all the men in my life are either gay or taken. I'm going to be alone forever."

"What happened to Beta? He was into you."

"He's been reassigned until we're needed again. Gone to keep an eye on another project across the world. The only reason I'm still here is because I'm already in with you guys and someone has to make sure the Signer don't die in any unforeseen circumstances."

"You're a very pretty girl, Tori," he said. "Don't feel down."

"Kiryu, you're not into girls, what do you know?"

"Is Misty beautiful?"

"Yeah, she's gorgeous."

"You're not into girls either. Point proven, I think?" She sighed and nodded. "Hey, smile, Tori, you and I had some good times, don't start getting moody on me now."

"Sorry, now I'm getting all depressed..." She laughed bitterly and to her utter amazement, Kiryu cupped her chin and kissed her gently. "What... Kiryu, you just kissed me."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because now you're smiling again. Come on."

He pulled her up and down the path back towards the house. Inside, Jack was sitting on the couch watching TV. Tori glanced at Kiryu and nudged him forwards. Kiryu glanced back at her and she smiled, turning away to let them have some privacy. Kiryu frowned and went to turn away but stopped when Jack called his name.

"I know you want time, Kiryu," he said. "But that doesn't mean you have to avoid me."

He nodded and sat at his side. "Sorry."

"Don't. You're starting to sound like Yusei," he snapped. He sighed and shook his head. "I didn't mean to snap, Kiryu, I'm just kind of frustrated at the moment. It's not your fault, but you must know how hard this is right now."

"I know," he said quietly. "I know, and I'm trying to make it as easy for you as I can but-"

"You shouldn't have to though," he said. "We should be making this easier for you. You're one suffering and we're just fine. You shouldn't be doing anything for us. You should just relax and focus on getting better."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Stop being so nice. It's not like you."

Jack smiled and cupped his cheeks, gently tilting his head back so his hair fell from his face. "It's not like you to be so down. I just want you to feel better, if this is the only way-" He sighed and leant down, kissing him gently. "I've waited three long years, Kiryu, a few more weeks or months mean nothing to me."

"Please stop treating me like a child."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I'm not a kid, Jack, and I'm not hurt anymore, I want you to treat me like you used to."

"You're not up to it," Jack said. "I don't want to push you."

"It's not up to you," Kiryu said. "How do you know what I'm feeling, Jack? I know what I want. I want you to treat me normally."

"And what happens when I treat you like I used to and it's too much for you?" he snapped. "You'll end up wound up and you'll be awkward around me for days and we'll be right back at square one again. I hate just seeing you flinch every time I touch you. I don't want to see you like that again. I've hurt you enough already. I'm not going to hurt you again. I mean it."

"I don't need you to protect me. I can look after myself."

"I've failed to keep you safe enough times, Kiryu, I'm not letting you get hurt again."

"None of this was your fault. It's taken me long enough to work that out why are you trying to change my mind back again. I've managed to forgive you for something that wasn't you fault, what's your problem?"

There was a moment of silence before Kiryu pulled Jack into a deep kiss. Jack's eyes widened for a moment before pushing him gently onto his back, although with his bad arm it was incredibly hard keep his balance, not that Kiryu cared. It was his own stupid fault, he didn't have to be on top all the time, he just liked having him in a position where he couldn't slip away before Jack said so. His arm was in a lighter cast now, and only around his lower arm where the real damage was, so he could move more freely, but Kiryu could plainly see how uncomfortable he was. Kiryu moaned softly, know just how much Jack liked the sound, and slowly twisted his fingers through his hair, drawing him closer.

"We shouldn't-"

"Stop thinking, Jack, just go with it." He sighed and shook his head playfully. "I'm ok, I promise. Come on, stop being so stupid."

Jack sighed and kissed his forehead gently before getting up and walking away. "Just wait a bit longer, ok? I just want to be sure, you understand that, right? If you're really sure, then come and see me later tonight, I just don't want you to push yourself too hard."

"Jack!" Kiryu cried, sitting up to find he was completely alone. He sighed. "Great..."

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling, Crow?" Aki sighed quietly.<p>

"It's not too bad," Crow said, touching his ribs gently. "You don't have to be out here with me, you know."

"I don't mind. You were there for me when I needed you," she said. "Thanks for that by the way."

"Hey, you know me," he laughed weakly. "Any time I can help you, I will." He smiled and turned as Aki played absently with one of the roses. He stepped up behind her and picked a rose from the bush, and gently slid it into her hair by her hair pin. "I couldn't stand seeing you like that, especially not when it was Jack causing it."

"You were this close to bring flirty there, Crow," she muttered.

"Heh, I think we're kind of past that by now, Aki," he said. "You kissed me back there."

"I was emotionally messed up at the time," she snapped. "I'd just found out the two guys I had a crush on were both sleeping with Jack, I thought Divine was dead, Misty was trying to kill me and then you go and tell me you want me-"

"Love, Aki, I said love."

"And that makes it so much better? I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Then you didn't mean it?"

"I did, but it doesn't mean I'm just going to fall into your arms."

Crow laughed and leant closer. Aki was actually rather pleased that Crow was almost exactly the same size as her while she had her heels on. He smiled.

"Well, let's face it, Aki," he said quietly. "I'm the only one here who actually finds you attractive."

"Crow. That's not nice."

He smirked and closed the small gap between them, pressing their lips firmly together. Aki didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him and hold him close until Crow winced and stepped back, panting slightly.

"Ow," he whispered, holding his chest and sides.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Crow," she cried. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok," he said quietly, sitting on a bench nearby. "Ouch... I should have known better." He groaned and leant on his knees. "Damn it."

"Aw, you're such a cry baby sometimes, Crow," Aki said, sitting next to him and gently wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She reached down and gently stroked his side and he groaned. "Shh, you're going to be ok. Calm down." She smirked as an idea sprang to mind. "I can be your nurse I you'd like."

Crow glanced at her and swallowed, giving her a small smile. "I think I would."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Jack, he remembers something," Yusei hissed.<p>

Jack frowned and gazed down at him. "You're paranoid, Yusei. You heard what Tori said; he might have dreams and blurry flashes, but that's all. We all know what dreams can be like. You barely remember them and you can't trust them. Kiryu doesn't remember."

"He described exactly what happened the day we had sex, Jack," he said. "He knew."

"Yusei-"

"Don't patronise me, Jack. He described it exactly."

"It's hardly a secret that you two are hot for each other, Yusei," he snapped. "I know the only reason you're keeping a friendly distance is for me. I'm not going to pretend that what the three of us have isn't messed up, we all want each other, and I'm grateful that you're a good enough friend to realise what Kiryu means to me. And you know how Kiryu likes to play games. He probably had a dream and decided it would be a fun idea to mess with you. That's all. There's no way he knows it actually happened. He doesn't know what it means."

"Jack, I'm not sure."

"I am. Trust me. Hey, can I ask your advice?"

"Sure."

"I made a promise to Kiryu back then, but he doesn't remember, so does the promise still stand?"

"I suppose that depends on what the promise was."

Jack sighed and stood in front of him, backing Yusei against the counter, hands resting either side of him, pinning him in place. Yusei gazed up at him, breath trembling slightly, knowing where this could go. And he wasn't sure he liked it. Jack went to brush away his hair, but stopped and sighed.

"I promised him I wouldn't touch anyone else," he whispered, lips hovering above Yusei's. "I said it would only be him if he let me have that night with him. He doesn't remember it now and I can't be with him like I used to be..."

"Jack, I can't tell you what to do this time," he said. "If Kiryu doesn't remember then you're breaking a promise only you remember, you just have to ask yourself if you can live with that or if you'll regret it later."

"It would be so much easier if you weren't so agreeable... if you refused to be used like this..."

"Sorry, Jack, this is your decision to make."

"Hey, what's going on?" Kiryu said from the doorway. They turned and gazed at him, Jack instantly moving away from Yusei. "Guys? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kiryu," Jack said. He sighed and shook his head, glancing at Yusei. "Don't worry so much. I'm going to find Crow and Aki... and Tori, where's she gone?"

"Crow and Aki are in the rose garden, I'm not sure where Tori's gone," Yusei said.

Jack left the kitchen and Yusei glanced at Kiryu, who frowned, watching him go, a slightly hurt look in his eyes. Yusei frowned, suddenly feeling so sorry for him. He was trying for Jack and Jack didn't seem to know how to react to help him. Kiryu had said he needed time and Jack was giving him a lot of space, more space than he need, Yusei supposed. He sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"He's trying to do what's best for you," Yusei said. "He's trying to give you the time you need, it's just not working, is it?"

"I know he's trying," Kiryu said. "I know he thinks he's doing what he thinks is best, but he's babying me. I don't like it."

"Of course not."

"So, what were you two talking about?" he said.

"Nothing really. We're just a little worried about you, he told me about what had happened earlier," he said. "It must be frustrating for you."

"He's trying to do what's best for me, but I wish he'd listen. He's so often like that though, I guess. Tries to do the right thing but sometimes doing it his way is a little heavy handed and just makes it worse. And of course, his pride doesn't help."

"No, I suppose not," Yusei said, lowering his gaze to the floor. "Kiryu, what you said earlier... You know I don't want to get between you and Jack, you two-"

"I noticed. I was very impressed with the way you told Jack to back off because you didn't want to get in the way."

"You... you saw that?"

Kiryu smirked and slammed Yusei back against the counter, drawing a pained cry, which he wasted no time silencing with a firm kiss, his tongue slipping passed Yusei's lips almost immediately. Yusei gripped the edge of the counter tight enough to cut into his palms as Kiryu pushed him harder, pressing their bodies against one another. The smaller boy groaned into Kiryu's mouth, closing his eyes and giving into Kiryu's will, arching his back to relieve a little of the pressure, only to have Kiryu force him back against the cold, hard granite surface.

Yusei couldn't figure Kiryu out, no matter how hard he tried; he loved Jack and had just seen Jack threatening to break his promise and kiss him, and yet, Kiryu wasn't mad at him? All coherent thoughts were pushed from his mind as Kiryu's mouth left his, sucking and nipping at his skin as he gasped for air. The cold air suddenly hit his skin as Kiryu stripped him of his jacket and top, tossing them carelessly to the floor and leaning Yusei back further on the counter, kisses playing down his collarbone. Yusei tossed his head back, biting his lip hard, struggling not to make any sound. He gasped and let out a small yelp as Kiryu's thumb rubbed roughly over his sensitive nipple, warmth rising to his cheeks as he desperately tried to push Kiryu off, all too aware of what would happen if Jack caught them.

"Jack-"

"Can walk in right now and watch for all I care," Kiryu breathed. "I know you want this. You need it. If you don't, just tell me right now..."

Yusei wanted to, but his mind went blank and instead, without even thinking, he leant back on his elbows, pulling Kiryu closer over him, kissing him blindly, deciding he didn't care if Jack saw them and he didn't care if Kiryu thought he was easy, they were both right; he wanted Kiryu badly. He arched his back and mewled softly as Kiryu pressed his hand firmly between his legs.

"K-Kiryu... Ah... Kiryu..."

Before he knew what was happening, Kiryu had snapped open his belt and opened his pants, his hand slipping into his boxers. He groaned and clenched his first against the counter top, eyes sliding shut as Kiryu squeezed slightly and bucking his hips, thrusting into his hand.

"Please, Kiryu!"

"Alright, let's get you out of these jeans then."

He lifted his hips so Kiryu could pull down his jeans and boxers so they were around his ankles, restricting his movement. Yusei swallowed, dimly aware that he was completely naked under Kiryu in the kitchen, where anyone could just walk in and Kiryu was still fully dressed, not that Kiryu cared. He spun Yusei so he was bent over counter, a hand firmly pressed against the back of his neck to hold him still.

"Hmm, Yusei," Kiryu murmured, leaning over him, pressing himself against Yusei's back, kissing the base of his neck, spending shivers down his spine. "Aren't you so cute?"

Yusei hummed softly in response, just wanting Kiryu to stop teasing him. He could feel the heat of Kiryu's own member pressed against his behind through his jeans and it didn't exactly help. He shifted his weight slightly under Kiryu, this was all eerily familiar. He lowered his head and Kiryu chuckled as he begged for him to hurry up. His hand left his member and slowly moved over his skin, Kiryu moving back and Yusei glanced over his shoulder to see Kiryu looking over him, almost as if inspecting him, a distant look in his eyes.

"Kiryu?"

"Hmm? Yeah... sure..."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just... kind of familiar..." He chuckled and shook his head. "Kind of like déjà vu."

He smirked and undid his pants, and Yusei reach behind his back gently taking his hand and pulling him forwards, pressing their bodies together once more and moaning desperately at the feeling of Kiryu against his entrance.

"Don't stop now. It's alright, Kiryu, I want you too. Jack knows. Just don't stop now."

Yusei hated to admit it, but Kiryu was right when he said he turned into a school girl with a crush around him. He would have hated anyone to see him in such a condition, a shaking, moaning mess, completely at Kiryu's mecry as he continued to thrust deep inside him, it would have been so embarassing. Kiryu seemed to have known exactly how the timing would work out though, since bare a few minutes after they were done, he pulled Yusei's pants up and fastened his own. He picked up Yusei's top and jacket and chucked them at him. Yusei was completely breathless, and heardly able to keep upright, but he did as Kiryu told him and dressed himself. Only a few seconds after he'd straightened his jacket Jack, Crow and Aki's voices were heard coming down the hall. Kiryu smirked and wrapped his arms around him, drawing him into a final kiss.

"Don't tell Jack," he whispered.

"Kiryu-"

"Yusei, I like you," he said firmly. "Don't make me hurt you. Besides, who do you think he'd believe? Me or you? So, behave and you and I can stay on intimate terms, ok?"

He nodded, unable to say a word and Kiryu released him. He didn't know why, he couldn't stand lying to Jack and he didn't know why he wanted to continue this affair with Kiryu, but he did. When Jack asked what was going on, he just said he didn't feel well, and they seemed to buy it. He didn't know what he was doing, but put it down to what had just happened still effecting his mind.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** More on our lovely love triangle, Jack and Kiryu try to figure out their problems, and Yusei is getting in deeper and deeper trouble everytime I write him, and why do I enjoy torturing these guys so much? Oh well, it'll work out in the end. And remember to review guys.

* * *

><p>"Crow," Yusei said quietly. Crow turned and Yusei frowned. "Was Kiryu always so... unpredictable?"<p>

"Why? What'd he do this time?" Crow said, folding his arms. "I told him not to mess with you, you're letting us stay here for nothing, what's wrong with him?"

"It's nothing major," he said. "It's just, earlier, look, don't tell Jack but Kiryu and I-"

"Oh," he said, waving his hand to silence him. "I don't want to know any details. You two were together, that's it. He's an idiot. What's wrong with him? Sometimes, I think he self sabotages."

"Don't tell Jack."

"No, of course not. Do you really like Kiryu?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I really like Jack too. I dunno what's wrong with me. Why do I have to like the two guys I can't have?"

"Well, if you're asking my advice, I'd say that it's because you care for them both and they were both selfish enough to use you for their own stupid games without a thought as to what it would do to you long term. Then, if you ad in the fact that you're obviously good looking, they obviously both have some feelings for you too and anyone else and I'd tell them it's exactly the reason you just said: you can't have them. The forbidden fruit. It's probably the same for them. It the danger of being discovered and the thrill of being bad. Can you honestly tell your heart was racing every time you went behind Jack's back? Especially earlier when anyone could have walked in and caught you?"

"I suppose," Yusei said. "He told me not to say anything to Jack."

"What's wrong with him?" Crow said with a sigh.

"I think Jack's not giving him what he wants," he said.

"Huh?" he muttered.

"I think Kiryu wants Jack to stop treating him so gently and be more like they used to," he said. "I think it's really frustrating him that it's not how it was. I mean, it might be really different for Jack, but in Kiryu's mind, he has to get to grips with going from a fifteen year old kid to an adult. He had to grow up really quickly and Jack is trying to let him have space to make the change, and in Kiryu's mind it's not helping."

"Makes sense," Crow said quietly. "I guess they're both using you to get over it. It's creepy how much you know about people."

"I feel sorry for him, you know? It must be so hard for him. But sometimes, I feel like he remembers, sometimes the things he says..."

"I know, I've heard one of two things," Crow said. "On their own, they don't seem weird, but when you think about what happened, they click. I just hope he's ok."

"Me too." He sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. "I wish I could help him."

"I wonder if maybe by playing his game you're just making the situation worse? Maybe you should just let them work it out completely alone. I'm sure they'll manage."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Jack." Jack sat up and frowned. Kiryu was at the foot of the bed. "I'm sure."<p>

"Kiryu," Jack said quietly. "You don't have t-"

"Shut up," he snapped. Jack frowned and Kiryu turned and leant back against the dresser at the far end of the room. "Don't treat me like a child. We don't have to go all the way, but I'm not going to wait any longer. Get over here and actually prove you still want me, or we're done."

"Stop being so childish," he said. "This is why you need time, you need to grown up again."

"Again?"

Jack's mouth hung open. How could he have been so careless? He sighed and got up, standing in front of Kiryu. The smaller boy frowned and he cupped his cheek gently.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he said quietly.

"No," Kiryu whispered. "But if you think I won't-"

"Not that. What happened earlier; Yusei's a bad liar, you should learn that. I've slept with him, Kiryu, I know how he looks and acts after sex. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"What about you?" he snapped. "You were going to cheat on me too."

"But I didn't-"

"Because I came in, but you would have. You would have kissed him, wouldn't you?"

"Can we just stop this? You're trying to make me feel guilty. You know I don't like other people putting their hands on you."

"Don't worry, I did most the touching."

"Stop it."

Kiryu sighed and leant back slightly, gazing up at Jack and parting his legs slightly. Jack knew what he wanted, and how much he wanted to give into his desires.

"I don't want to hurt you again, Kiryu."

"You won't," Kiryu said. "I want this, and we can take it slow, right? We don't have to go all the way, we just go steady, that way you know I'm ok with it. Jackie, you have a choice,"

Jack nodded slowly, just glad that they weren't talking about Yusei anymore. He leant down and kissed him gently, making sure Kiryu was completely relaxed before kneeling and slowly running his hands along the inside of Kiryu's legs, watching Kiryu grip his tighten on the dresser. He remembered doing something so similar the night they took the Satellite, and once or twice before; it was one of the few things Kiryu would allow him to do before that night. He wanted to make Kiryu pay for making him wait so long, so he took his time, not like when he was a Dark Signer.

"You're sure?"

"Of course. Stop babying me, you know I hate it, Jackie."

"You know I hate Jackie."

"Good, then we have no need to keep talking." He twisted his fingers through Jack's hair pulling him closer. "Jackie. Stop playing games, if I have to do Yusei again just to get any action, I will. It got your attention, didn't it?"

"Shut up or I'll change my mind."

He smiled and leant in, kissing him through his pants, waiting for the response he knew was coming. Sure enough, after a moment or two, Kiryu's fingers started to clench into fists in his hair, drawing him slowly closer. He didn't mind, he loved the reaction playing him like this got from the younger boy. It had been his own fault that first time, not letting him get into his pants meant he had to be creative with new ways to tease him. Jack had always used it as a loophole for not being allowed to get his pants off.

"Thank you, Jack," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For trusting me to make this choice."

"I can't protect you forever, can I? I can't wait forever."

"Good."

He smiled and continued his work, gently kissing him through the denim, just as he had when they were kids; Kiryu whimpering softly and tossing his head back, tightening his grip on Jack's hair and pulling him closer. He chuckled and glanced up at Kiryu, who laughed quietly, lifting himself a little further onto the dresser, and easier height for Jack. The blonde smiled to himself, suddenly everything seemed perfect again, until Kiryu let go of his hair without any warning. Jack frowned glanced up and moved back, watching the tears dripping down Kiryu's cheeks. He stood and cupped his cheeks, gently brushing the tears away as Kiryu opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He sighed and shook his head. "I knew you weren't up to this."

"It's not that," Kiryu whispered.

"You don't have to pretend, Kiryu, it's alright if it's too much," Jack said gently. "I know you want to act like you're strong enough to handle this but it's better to stop now than push you too far and be back where we started, right?"

"Stop being so nice. Stop being so understanding. I hate it."

"Kiryu-"

"Stop it!" He shoved him back and turned away. "Just stop it..."

He sighed and closed his eyes. Jack didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to make Kiryu feel better. Kiryu sat next to him and Jack frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Jack said quietly. "I shouldn't have been so stupid. I knew you weren't ready to do this."

"I want to be," Kiryu said. "I want to be able to do this."

"I know," he said. "I don't doubt you, Kiryu, I don't doubt that you wanted it, and you were sure, and you thought you could handle it. It's not your fault." He sighed and stroked his cheek, aware that Kiryu had to visibly try not to flinch at his touch. "This is so messed up."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop it. I don't love Yusei, I don't want you to start acting like it's your fault like he does," he snapped. "If I wanted someone who sat there and apologised for stuff that wasn't their fault, I would have Yusei in here right now, not you."

"But it is. If I wasn't so stupid back then none of this would have happened. If I'd just listened to you guys we wouldn't be in this mess and things would be better. I don't deserve you, Jack."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You've done nothing wrong. Besides, I think you'll find if you weren't deserving, I'd be the first to let you know. I don't want to be seen with someone who's below me. I wouldn't be putting in so much effort if you weren't worth it."

"But after everything-"

"Enough. I love you, I'm not going to waste my time arguing that. You're just going to have to learn to deal with that. I'm not giving up."

"This was so much easier when I could hate you."

"Kiryu..."

"Can I stay tonight?" Kiryu said. "We don't have to do anything, just let me stay here with you."

"Sure..."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Light seeping around the curtains woke Jack the next morning. He sighed and glanced at Kiryu, who was tossing and turning, muttering feverishly, and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, trying to calm him.<p>

"Hush, Kiryu," he whispered. "It's ok, I'm here." He sighed and stroked his hair gently and Kiryu's eyes fluttered opened. He smiled and twisted Kiryu's hair around his fingers. "Hey, good morning. Are you feeling any better?"

"I... I'm not sure," he said quietly. "Did I keep you awake?"

"No," he said. "It's ok."

"I did, didn't I?"

"A little. You kept having nightmares. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just... weird dreams, you know?"

"Wanna talk about it?" he said, rolling onto his back and pulling Kiryu with him so he was resting against his chest, the perfect place for Jack to play with his hair. "Maybe I can help you figure it out."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I just... I've done such bad things... I'd mean to hurt anyone..."

"Hey," Jack said, squeezing him tightly. "It's ok. It was just a dream, that's it. You've done nothing wrong."

"I killed a man. How is that not wrong?"

"I don't care. You shouldn't worry about it. You weren't well, if you'd been a city kid they'd had picked it up and treated you before it got that far. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. It's going to be ok, I promise, we're going to work this out somehow, it's just going to take time, but we're going to make it through this."

"I can't do this," Kiryu whispered.

"Yes you can," he said firmly. He pulled him up and kissed him gently. "I'm going to get you through this... somehow..."

"You're starting to give up though, aren't you?" he said, closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Jack, I really can't keep up with this... I can't..."

"Stop it," he snapped. He twisted his fingers through his hair and turned Kiryu to face him, he still hated the look the look in Kiryu's eyes, still so broken and dull. "Just don't give up. No matter how long it takes, this is going to work out in the end. Everything that's happened with this stupid Crimson Dragon is over now. Yusei, Crow and I saved the world, now I deserve a reward, the world owes me, and I don't want anything more than I want you."

Kiryu sighed and closed his eyes, content to lie on Jack's chest in the silence as Jack ran his fingers through his hair. In the quiet, Jack could only listen to Kiryu's soft breathing, trying not to think about how it had gone with him the night before. He'd never seen Kiryu like that. It was terrifying in a way, to see him suffering like this. A part of him wished Kiryu was still a Dark Signer, at least then he wasn't so sad.

He wasn't sure how long it had been when there was a quiet knock on the door. He frowned but called quietly for them to come in. Yusei opened the door slowly and Jack smiled. The smaller boy sat at Jack's side and glanced down at Kiryu, who Jack realised had fallen asleep once more. He sighed and stroked his hair gently.

"He's still having nightmares," he said quietly. "I don't know how long this is going to take, but it's starting to get it him."

"Are you surprised?" Yusei said. "If he can only remember in his dreams, it'll shake him, right? I mean, imagine seeing those things in your dreams and not knowing where it's coming from."

"I suppose... He acts so tough, but he's not," he said quietly. "I mean the thing back in the Satellite and now this. He's kind of fragile, I guess."

"Anything I can do to help, Jack, you know I'll do it," he whispered. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair from his eyes and to his amazement, and slight embarrassment, Kiryu stirred slight and closed his hand around his, holding it close to his chest, pulling down at an awkward angle. "Kiryu..."

"He really taken a liking to you." Jack smiled and pulled Yusei down to lie with them. "He doesn't mind being close to you like he does with me. Will you just keep an eye on him for me, I'm going to have a shower and get dressed. Just make sure he doesn't get stressed out or upset while I'm gone, ok?"

"Yeah, of course."

Jack moved out from under Kiryu and Yusei gently wrapped his arms around him. Kiryu stirred slightly and Jack patted his head. He sighed and closed his eyes. Yusei sighed and stroked Kiryu's hair gently, only for Kiryu to open his eyes.

"Hey. Where's Jackie gone?"

"He's gone to take a shower."

"Good." Yusei swallowed heavily, his gaze flickering to Kiryu's lips, struggling to control himself. "What's wrong with you, Yusei? You want me, why are you refusing to take what you want?"

"You love Jack," Yusei whispered. "What do you want from me?"

"I dunno," he laughed, glancing away. "But I want you, and you want me. I want to be with Jack, I really do, but I can barely hold myself together around him. I want to so much, but last night... I wanted him so bad and I finally convinced him that I was ok but... I just broke down, I couldn't do it. I hate it."

"What's that got to do with me?" he said.

"Look at us," he said. "Look at what we've done together, I can't do it with Jack. Do you know what bugs me though?"

"What?"

He chuckled softly and twisted his fingers through Yusei's hair, pulling him closer. "When I kissed you, you didn't seem surprised. You didn't care that I was with Jack, or that we'd never been that close before. You acted like you were used to me, like we'd done it before... or is it just coincidence that you want me even though you barely know me, or that we knew exactly how to please each other?"

"I guess I just wasn't thinking straight. I... I just want you, you can't make sense of it, believe me I've tried."

"Oh?"

"Do you think I want to be like this? Do you think I like lusting after the man my best friend loves? I don't like being your stupid bit on the side. I don't want to be your toy, but I can't stop myself. I love it when you touch me and kiss me, I've wanted you far too long to say no."

"You're not a toy," Kiryu said firmly. "I do genuinely care about you. Just like Jack does. We care about you, Yusei."

He smiled and gently pressed their lips together, wrapping his arm around Yusei's back so he could tug him closer. Yusei sighed and closed his eyes, slipping his arms around his neck, pressing himself to Kiryu, wanting to be as close to the older boy as he could, his stomach churning as their skin touched. Kiryu's hand moved over his stomach, resting against the healing wound from their duel that had been torn open in his duel with Godwin.

"I'm sorry about that," he whispered against Yusei's lips.

"It wasn't your fault," Yusei replied.

Kiryu chuckled and kissed him once more, only for a second or two this time. "Silly little Signer, of course it was."

Yusei's eyes widened and he went to push Kiryu away, only for Kiryu to catch his wrists and pin them above his head, leaning over him with a smirk. His heart was pounding against his chest as Kiryu leant close over him, their lips only a hair apart. Kiryu whispered something about it being familiar, but it didn't quite register with Yusei.

"Yusei..."

"You remember?"

"Everything," Kiryu said. "I remember everything, all about us and how badly you want me..."

"Why lie to us all?" Yusei whispered.

"How would Jack react knowing that I remember? He feels guilty enough as it is, I couldn't do that to him."

"But you'll happily cheat on him with me?"

"He knows, he said I could."

"He said- Kiryu just stop this, please, I don't want to keep doing this."

"Why not?"

"Because you and Jack love each other, I don't want to be in the middle of this. I want to help you two work things out, but I can't come between you like this."

"Then don't. I'll give you what you want, Yusei, what you need, all you have to do is keep quiet for me." He smiled almost gently and brushed Yusei's hair from his face. "You are so..." He laughed and shook his head, somehow managing to lean closer and still not connect their lips, much to Yusei frustration. "You're incredible, Yusei. Just keep quiet about me and I'll be everything you want to be."

"What would you know about-"

"I know that since I returned to life you've been terrified that you're starting to fall in love with me."

"No-"

"You're afraid of how you're starting to feel for me," Kiryu said gently. "I've been there, Yusei, I fell in love with Jack and I was so afraid that it would ruin everything. I've been in that position."

"Jack loved you though," Yusei said. "You were in a relationship with him."

"I care about you," he said. "And you can't say we're not in some kind of relationship."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Alright. That's up to you, just promise not to tell Jack."

"I promise."

Jack frowned and leant against the doorframe, slowly drying his hair, watching Yusei and Kiryu locked in a tender kiss. He hadn't seen Kiryu act so caring in a long time. He remembered, back when they were kids and he could hold Kiryu like that, like nothing mattered but the two of them. He sighed. Kiryu sat up and turned.

"Jack," Yusei said trying to push Kiryu away, but Kiryu kept his weight over him. "Jack, I-"

"Shut up, Yusei," Kiryu said firmly. It wasn't a cruel order, much to Yusei's surprise, he was gentle but firm, never once taking his gaze off Jack. "Well?"

Jack walked over slowly, the pair watching him nervously; not that Jack really noticed anything other than Kiryu's intense amber gaze. His fingers twisted through his hair, pulling his head up slightly. He wanted to hate Yusei for touching his Kiryu, he wanted to hate Kiryu for making Yusei so reliant on him, but he couldn't. After a long moment just gazing down into his eyes, he let him do and turned away, leaving the pair alone again. He wasn't going to be sucked into Kiryu's games.

"Jack..." Yusei whispered. "Kiryu-"

"It's fine," Kiryu said, returning his attention to Yusei. "It's fine. He'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go and see him," he said. "You know, make him feel better. He's struggling too."

"I suppose..." He pulled Yusei up and kissed him one final time. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being such a good friend, for putting up with me... for being there."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Another mature chapter, guys. Be forewarned. More from the whole Jack/Kiryu/Yusei thing. Oh, and remember when there were other character and an actual plot? Yeah? Good, cause that makes a slight come back. See? First line, Tori. She's reminding me there's an actual plot beyond this unplanned love triangle. Ok, I planned it, but I didn't imagine I'd be so taken with it. I love it. I think this is working on being my favourite pairing in some form or another. Anyway, yes, a lot of messed up feelings from the boy and plot stuff and remember to review. I think that's everything. Oh, and somemore Kiryu backstory, which comes with the usual warnings.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Tori called, bouncing into the sitting room. "How's it going?"<p>

Jack turned as she sat on the arm on the sofa and kicked back to fall back onto Yusei's lap. Kiryu was sitting in his lap, arms around his neck, face buried in his shoulder, half asleep as Jack stroked his hair. It had been another two months, and Jack was pleased that Kiryu was content to at least sit in his arms and allow him to touch him without flinching away. They'd actually made a lot of progress and Kiryu had calmed a lot.

"We're ok," Crow said quietly.

Aki had him in her arms, gently stroking his cheek. He was almost fully healed, but his ribs were still tender. Jack tried to stay out of their relationship as much as he could; he didn't want to know the ins and outs of their stupid games. He'd seen Aki in a nurse's outfit once, entering his room. That was about the time he decided he really didn't want to know.

"My landlady hates me," Tori said, gazing up at Yusei. "Can you talk to her? She likes you, and I'm letting you use the garage for your stupid messy D-Wheel stuff. Dunno why you can't do it here. You've got the space."

"Yeah, but it's not in town and it's messy, like you said," Jack said.

"And she doesn't like me that much," Yusei said.

"_Oh, Yusei, you're such a nice boy_," Crow said in a high pitched voice.

_"Oh, Yusei, you're so brave for beating those Dark Signers_," Jack said, imitating Crow.

_"Oh, Yusei, it's ok if you making the noise, I'm sure it's so necessary for your work_," Tori said. "She loves you, Yusei. She said I made too much noise opening the garage door for heaven's sake."

"I'll talk to her the next time I come over," Yusei said with a sigh.

"How are you fellas doing anyway?" she said.

"Better," Kiryu murmured sleepily. "I wanna go to bed."

He stood slowly and pulled Jack along behind him. Tori frowned and watched them go, then glanced at Yusei, who smiled weakly.

"What's going on?" she said.

"Nothing really," Aki said. "Jack and Kiryu are getting back to normal, and Yusei's having sex with them both."

"You're what?" she snapped.

"I'm not really..." Yusei said with a shrug. "She's exaggerating."

"Hmm, when was the last time you were bent over by Kiryu?" Aki said.

"Oh, stop it," Crow snapped. "This isn't the sort of thing I like to hear about."

"Yeah," Yusei said. "We don't want to make Crow uncomfortable." Tori frowned and glared up at him. He frowned and lowered his voice. "Last week..."

Jack returned to the room and pulled Yusei up, earning a glare from Tori, who fell to the couch without Yusei to support her. Jack smirked and pulled Yusei out behind him, looking incredibly proud of himself. Tori frowned and glanced at Crow and Aki.

"What's that about?"

"No idea," Aki said. "I guess they're going to do something else I don't want to know about."

She frowned. "So, have you heard about the WRGP?"

"WRGP?"

"Yeah," Crow said. "The World Riding-Duel Grand Prix. You enter in three people teams and there's going to be some of the best duellists from around the world entering. Yusei and Jack were talking about entering, the asked if I wanted to ride with them. They'd ask Kiryu, but Jack doesn't want him under too much pressure, and I'm not sure if he knows he can ride a D-Wheel. Do you think it's an instinct thing, or he forgot when he lost his memories?"

"Who knows," Aki muttered.

"Yusei's already talking about upgrading all the engines."

"No wonder he wants my garage," Tori said. "The bosses want us in on it."

"No kidding?"

"Well, it's part of this whole rebuilding Neo Domino, right? And it's run by Sector Security, or whatever their head office is called, and who do we know is in control of Security?"

"Yliaster... so a few of your guys are going to be heading in?"

"Yep, closer to the time. Beta is coming back really soon though." She smiled and blushed slightly. "I can't wait to see him again."

"Aw, look at you and your little crush."

* * *

><p>"Jack, I keep telling you, you don't need to do this," Kiryu whispered.<p>

Jack sighed and shut the door, pushing Yusei forwards. He smiled weakly and sat on the bed next to Kiryu. Kiryu frowned and turned away only for Yusei to pull him back.

"It's ok, Kiryu," he said quietly. "You know I'd do anything to help you."

"I don't need help," he snapped. "I'm just fine."

He sighed and turned away. "Anyway, this isn't for you, Kiryu. Yusei's here for me."

"What?"

He pushed Yusei back onto the bed, whispering to him to ignore Kiryu. He could tell Yusei wasn't sure what to do, but Jack kissed him reassuringly. Kiryu shook him gently, trying to get his attention from Yusei. It took all his self control to keep his attention on Yusei rather than turning to Kiryu, who was calling his name, desperate to get his attention.

"Jack-"

"Don't feel sorry for him," Jack said. "I don't see why he gets to have his fun and I don't." He leant down and kissed him firmly. "Ignore him. He'll learn."

"Jackie," Kiryu whined, shaking his shoulder. "Jackie, please."

Jack ignored him and kept his attention firmly on Yusei, much to Kiryu's annoyance. He hated seeing Jack with anyone else, although it crossed his mind that Jack probably felt the same. Much as he's adored Yusei, seeing Jack touching him like that was incredibly frustrating, especially when Jack wouldn't even look at him. Yusei arched his back slightly and offered a soft moan and Kiryu couldn't stand it any longer.

"Jack!" He pulled him up and kissed him firmly, pressing their bodies together. "Stop it. Stop it, please, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Kiryu," Yusei said.

"Then why is he torturing me?" he snapped.

"I'm not," Jack said. "But I have needs to, and with you in the shape you're in..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Jack, can I go?" Yusei said quietly.

"No," they both snapped.

"Jack," Kiryu whispered. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how to make this better, I really want to and I can't stand you ignoring me like this. Please, don't do this to me. Please."

"Kyosuke," he chuckled softly, nuzzling against his hair gently. Kiryu frowned; what was he up to now? "Just a little longer... just behave for a bit longer for me."

"Jack-"

"Just wait."

He returned his attention to Yusei, opening his pants and pulling up his shirt slightly. Kiryu frowned, trying to be patient for Jack but struggling, especially when Jack began to stroke Yusei between his legs, causing the smaller boy to moan loudly and buck his hips, gripping the sheets tightly. It was incredible how loud Yusei could be given his quiet nature, although Jack had said the same about him before. Yusei groaned and arched his back again, twisting away slightly, a soft blush coming to his cheeks as he glanced at Kiryu. He shifted slightly, starting to become a little uncomfortable in his pants. Jack must have noticed, since he smirked at him and pressed a little harder against Yusei, who let out a desperate moan, shutting his eyes and thrusting against Jack's hand. Jack didn't seem to care, Kiryu was well aware of the fact that Jack's eyes were always on him now.

Kiryu let out a shaky breath and whimpered slightly as Yusei let out another low groan. Jack's smirk grew slightly and he caught Kiryu's wrist, tugging him forwards. The blonde leant closer to kiss him but Kiryu smirked and moved back slightly

"Just wait," he whispered.

Jack frowned and Kiryu leant over Yusei, claiming his lips with his own, tangling his fingers into his hair. Out the corner of his eye, Kiryu caught Jack's look of disgust and the forceful movement of his hand, drawing cry from Yusei. Kiryu slipped his tongue passed Yusei's lips, tilting his head a little; partly so Jack could see and partly because it was more comfortable. He loved how pissed Jack looked, especially when he twisted his fingers between Yusei's and guided his other hand between his legs. Yusei's eyes snapped open, fingers closing around Kiryu's tightly as Kiryu moved his hand against his jeans and moaned into his mouth.

"Hmm, just like that, Yusei," he murmured. Yusei frowned and Kiryu kissed him again, but he moved his hand just as Kiryu had shown him and was rewarded with a deep moan. "Yusei..."

Yusei's cheeks grew hot when Kiryu whimpered his name, and gripped the older boy's hand as their tongues entwined. Gazing up into Kiryu's glistening amber eyes, he could almost forget that they weren't alone, until Jack growled and slipped a finger inside him. Yusei gave a cry and twisted away, breaking their kiss and clenching his fists. Kiryu groaned, squeezed his hand against Yusei's.

"Shh, it's ok, Yusei, just relax," he whispered. "Jackie, stop being mean."

Jack slipped another finger inside him and Yusei tossed his head with a desperate cry, a few tears slipping down his cheeks as every muscle in his body tensed. Jack had never been so careless and rough with him before. Although, he couldn't say it was unsurprising, he had Kiryu's attention, and that pissed him off just as much as it did Kiryu when he had Jack's attention. They were as bad as each other.

"Jack," Kiryu snapped. He sighed and rested his forehead to Yusei's, stroking his cheek gently. "Hey, just look at me, Yusei..." Yusei glanced up at him, struggling to control his shaking body. Kiryu pressed his hand against Yusei's, once agin moving him against his throbbing memeber, only the fabric of his jeans between them. "Don't stop, Yusei... don't let the big bully get to you..."

"Kiryu..."

"Kyosuke," he whispered, between kisses. Yusei frowned and Kiryu thrust against his hand, moaning into his mouth as Yusei got the message and squeezed gently. "Call me, Kyosuke."

"K-Kyosuke..."

His cheeks grew even warmer as Kiryu smiled and slid his tongue passed his lips once more, stroking his own encouragingly. Yusei moaned softly and reached up to undo Kiryu's belt, fumbling slightly with the buckle and trying to ignore the slight pain as Jack inserted another finger and he bucked his hips on instinct. He tried desperately to focus on Kiryu. He couldn't make sense of the sudden change in roles. Jack used to be so kind and protective and it would be Kiryu's who'd use him as nothing more than an object for sex. He didn't understand why Kiryu had suddenly taken to being so gentle.

Suddenly, Jack pulled Kiryu away and shoved him onto his back climbing over him and claiming his lips. Yusei sat up slowly and gazed down at them as Jack pinned Kiryu's wrists above his head, grinding their hips together and forcing a desperate cry from Kiryu.

"Damn it, Kyosuke," he breathed. "You win." He glanced at Yusei and frowned. "You can go if you want, Yusei."

"Unless you're enjoying yourself a little too much," Kiryu whispered. Jack glared down at him. "Don't start being possessive now, Jackie. You know I love you, but..."

"I know," he said quietly. "That's why I asked him here to start with, he calms you down, so I guess he can stay just in case you... but only this once. We all know once we do this once, you'll be better again, just this once, then he goes."

Kiryu smiled and took Yusei's hand. Yusei smiled, slightly embarrassed at how much he enjoyed being with the pair. Jack pulled him forwards into a deep, bruising kiss, one arm slipping around his waist and drawing him close against him but never once looking away from Kiryu, not that Yusei blamed him. He didn't want to look away from Kiryu either.

"Don't get in the way," Jack said and returned his attention to Kiryu.

* * *

><p>"Is it always this noisy?" Tori muttered.<p>

"Sometimes," Aki said. "Do you want to go back to yours? Crow kept saying he wanted to tweak his D-Wheel."

"Oh yeah, sure," she said. "Come on. Can you look at mine while you're at it?"

"I didn't know you had a D-Wheel," Crow said.

"You'd be amazed what my bosses can do," she laughed. "You saw Beta and Delta's D-Wheels, right?"

"They were pretty impressive," he said.

"Yep. Come on. I hope Zora's out, huh?"

"Yeah, she hates me."

"Even more that she hates me."

Tori lived in a basement garage just off a small square. The landlady, Zora, lived in the flat above her shop- a watch and clock shop. Most of her home was garage- and a small kitchen- something Yusei and the others were grateful for, while there was also the small living space behind the shop above which had three room and a bathroom. In the garage, Yusei had already set up a computer station in one corner. Covered in white sheets were their D-Wheels, and at the far end, the D-Wheel Kiryu had used as a Dark Signer, which Yusei had restored after the battle but they'd yet to show Kiryu, and one Crow didn't recognise.

She jumped down the stairs and pulled the sheet from the strange D-Wheel. Crow smiled. It was white and pale green, just like her outfit when she'd helped them against the Dark Signers. Aki climbed down the stairs with Crow and sat on the computer desk, watching Crow inspect Tori's D-Wheel.

"Well?" Tori said.

"It's nice," Crow said. "Your bosses do some good work."

"So, where's this all heading with those three then?" Aki asked. "You saw the future, right?"

"I dunno really," Tori replied. "I saw Yusei with Bruno, he looked happy enough. Jack was on the phone with Kiryu and you were working with Aki on a D-Wheel. You all seemed happy. It looked good, and you didn't seem that much older. What happens in between I'm not sure. I just hope they can figure it out."

"Me too," Crow said with a sigh. "I hate seeing them struggling like this. I don't even mind them having this messed up three way thing, but it's causing them more pain than it should and I'm sick of hearing it. I wouldn't care, as long as it made them feel good, but it doesn't. It's only hurting them."

"I think we have to accept that whatever happens, someone's going to get hurt," Aki said.

* * *

><p>Yusei sighed contentedly and closed his eyes as Kiryu's hand slid down his back, over his behind and down his leg. Kiryu chuckled softly and he opened his eyes once more, gazing up at him with a small smile. The older boy was lying on Jack's chest, wrapped in the blonde's arms. Yusei was amazed Kiryu had managed to talk Jack into letting him stay with them. They'd heard Crow and Aki return about an hour ago, giggling and laughing together, but their room was at the other end of the hall, so whatever they were doing, they couldn't hear anything anymore. Kiryu slipped out of Jack's arms and moved to lie between him and Yusei, slowly bringing Yusei closer.<p>

"Hey..." Kiryu whispered, gently brushing his hair from his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess," he said quietly, resting his head against his chest. "I don't think Jack likes me calling you Kyosuke."

"Of course he doesn't," he said. "He's the only one who ever called me that other than Martha. It was our thing. He doesn't like that I'm letting you use it too."

"Then I won't..."

Kiryu chuckled and slowly twisted his fingers through Yusei's hair, stroking patterns on the small of his back. "Only when we're alone, how about that?"

Yusei frowned and lifted his head, gazing up into Kiryu's eyes, trying to figure out just what he was trying to say. Kiryu smiled and took his lips gently, messaging them with his own, raking his fingers through his coarse hair, manoeuvring Yusei to just the position he wanted. Yusei didn't resist for a second, he wanted Kiryu to touch every inch of him, he wanted Kiryu to make up for Jack's treatment earlier, not even caring that Jack was sleeping next to them. Their lips parted and to Yusei's surprise, Kiryu didn't instantly slip his tongue into his mouth, instead, he squeezed his waist slightly. Taking the message, he slid his arms around Kiryu's neck, slowly moving to meet Kiryu, exploring his mouth slowly, tonuges playing against each other, Kiryu for once letting Yusei take the lead, an opitunity Yusei took instantly, desperate to take as much as the older boy would give him. It was all too soon when Kiryu gently broke their kiss, panting softly but not releasing Yusei, holding him firmly in place and looking over him.

"Why?" Yusei whispered.

"Why what?" Kiryu chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?" he said. "What the hell am I to you? You love Jack, what does that make me? You don't need me anymore, you and him-"

He was silenced by a firm kiss and he moaned quietly as Kiryu's grip tightened. Kiryu smiled gently, once again passing his tongue over his lips, asking for the entrance that he must have known Yusei would give instantly. Yusei's mind was so clouded over he couldn't think of anything but Kiryu. Heat pooled between his legs remembering how Kiryu had touched him earlier- how Kiryu had let him touch him. In the back of his mind he knew this was so wrong, that he was so pathetic, but it didn't matter. Kiryu pressed his knee between his legs and he gave him a whimpering moan in response, tightening his grip around his neck, pressing himself against him. His hand travelled down his ass once more, squeezing gently.

"We need to stop," he whispered.

"Why?" Kiryu replied, gently bringing Yusei's leg over his so they could bring their bodies closer. "You want me so bad... come on, Yusei..." He smiled and stroked his leg gently, fingers tracing patterns through the denim. "I'm only giving you what you want."

"You don't know what I want," Yusei said, shaking his head weakly, as much as Kiryu's firm hold in his hair would allow. "You have no idea what I want."

"Don't I?" he said gently, bringing Yusei against him, their hips meeting roughly and Yusei could feel Kiryu through his pants, which didn't help the situation much. He let out a slow breath, one he didn't even know he'd been holding and Kiryu kissed him gently. "Isn't this what you dream of? What you long for? You and I, just in each other's arms, not having to worry about other people, just the two of us?"

"Kiryu-"

"I've been there, Yusei, I've felt how you feel and I've wanted what you want. You want me to touch you; you want me to kiss you and touch you, you want me to look at you like you're the only person in the world who matters. You want to tell me how you feel and you want me to feel the same, you want to be able to take me to bed and for us to make love and not just have sex." Yusei closed his eyes and tried to turn away but Kiryu kept him still. "You long for us to be alone together and to love each other, you ache for the day when I look at you as more than an object and a game. Am I right, Yusei?"

"No... no... I'm not..."

"Shh," he whispered, squeezing him gently. "Shh, it' ok. It's ok, I promise." He stroked Kiryu's thigh gently, using his hold on his hair to lift him a little higher, so their lips were level and almost touching. Yusei opened his eyes slowly. "I know, Yusei, I know what you're feeling right now."

"You love Jack and he loves you," Yusei said. "You love my best friend. And what if he wakes up and finds us like this? He'll kill me."

"No he won't," Kiryu said. He licked his lips and glanced him over once more but Yusei could only watch his lips, wanting so much to have them once more. "Jack knows what I'm like, he's known for far too long what I'm like. He joined in once or twice when we were younger. He knows I like to play games, I never cheated on him before, but he knows I like to play. Although I'm not sure it counts as being unfaithful if he's doing you too."

"You're playing with me. I'm a toy to you."

"Maybe to start with..."

"An- and now?" Kiryu smiled but didn't answer. "Please, Kiryu?" He bit his lip and twisted the ends of Kiryu's hair around his fingers. "If this is just a game to you... Kiryu, I have to know why you're doing this to me. You are Jack are happy, you only needed me because I could relax you, that's the only reason Jack let you stay. You and him and better now. What do you want from me?"

"Yusei..." He frowned and lowered his gaze. "When I was a kid... I was... raped... Afterwards, umm, I never really got over it, I never got over the fact that I- I kind of enjoyed it. I mean, I hated it but... The point is, I never thought all that much of myself afterwards, I blamed myself. I became kind of easy, I'd get off with guys in bars to make myself feel better, that I was worth their attention and because I told myself I couldn't do any better; I was broken and couldn't make friends, I couldn't trust anyone, who'd want to be anywhere near me? And they weren't exactly the respectful kind of guys either. We'd make out and I'd let them touch me and stuff and they'd buy me drinks and..." He laughed weakly and Yusei frowned. "I've never told anyone but Jack and Martha about this. I must seem kind of pathetic."

"No," Yusei said. He smiled gently and closed the small gap between them for a moment, trying to relax him somehow. "No, I'm amazed that you're telling me this. I'm not going to judge you."

"Then came that stupid game of dares with Jack. I wasn't even that friendly with any of them, I just hung out with them because they were willing to share Martha's food. I've told you what happened, haven't I?" He nodded. "Yeah, well, five minutes later I realise I'm smitten and I can't stop thinking about him. I ended up running around with Jack and Crow. Jack was the first person I'd slept with since my rape. I made him wait so long to make sure he wasn't going to take advantage of me. I had to be so sure. I've never let anyone touch me since. I knew I needed to be with Jack because he made me feel safe."

"Kiryu-"

"I let you touch me like that, because I trust you, Yusei. You're not some stupid game anymore. I don't know what you are anymore."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Ok, at the end of this chapter, I think we're about caught up with where the WRGP filler season starts, I call it season three, some people call it season two, it's where the filler stuff starts, which mean Bruno soon. Damn it, he's so cute in such a genius kind of way. I can't wait to write him! Oh and an important develpment on the love triangle front. And reviews, peoples, keep up the reviews. One more thing, you might get another chapter of Satellite Darkness soon, maybe a couple of weeks- which is soon for that fic, let's face it.

* * *

><p>Yusei opened his eyes slowly as light seeped in around the curtains. Jack was already gone from the bed. He was amazed to find he and Kiryu were still pressed together, their limbs wrapped around each other, breaths mingling as Kiryu slept peacefully for the first time in months. Yusei knew Kiryu wasn't one for sleeping late, but it seemed all the lost sleep had finally caught up on him. He couldn't imagine the bad mood it must have put Jack in- waking up to see him and Kiryu in each other's arms like that.<p>

"You two make a cute couple."

He glanced up. Jack sat on the bed and sipped his drink, gazing down at them. Yusei swallowed heavily, but Jack didn't seem angry.

"Yusei, I wanted to... apologise for how I treated you yesterday," he said. "I didn't mean to be so..."

"It's ok," he said quietly. "I get it. It must be hard to see him with me. I don't blame you for reacting the way you did. I get jealous of you two sometimes too."

"You should never have been involved in our mess, Yusei," he said. "I'm sorry you ended up stuck in the middle. It got you in so much trouble. You know, I did genuinely care about you. I still do, I just love Kiryu more. It's a shame he doesn't want to let you go. He had a thing for you as a Dark Signer too, though, I guess somewhere in the back of his mind he still feels that."

"Jack, he-"

"Yusei," Kiryu whispered, squeezing him slightly.

He sighed and sat up slowly. Jack pulled him up into a gentle kiss. Kiryu smirked and climbed off the bed, heading out to the bathroom. Yusei smiled and watched him go. Jack grumbled and prodded his arm, drawing his attention.

"Yusei?" he said.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Yusei said quietly.

"For what? I wouldn't say something he didn't want me to either," he said. "He's remarkably good at withholding sex."

"Jack-"

"It's ok, Yusei. Whatever it is, it'll come out in the end. But... just do me a favour and let's try to get back to a normal relationship, ok? I know it won't be easy, but just try not to give into him so easily from now on. We need to get back to something kind of normal- just me and him now. I know it'll he hard after everything, just try to ignore him when he starts, you know, acting up."

"Yeah, of course."

"You've got that future Tori predicted, right? She said you seemed to be in a loving relationship with him."

"She didn't see it all though. She only caught a glimpse."

"Well, I'm sure she's right." He smirked and pulled Yusei up into a rough kiss. "Although, I suppose I don't mind you joining us, as long as you behave and let me have my fun with Kiryu." Yusei blushed as Jack stood and headed for the door. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Kiryu knows to back off and make it easier for you too."

Yusei's mind was screaming at him to say something. To tell Jack that Kiryu remembered, or that he was falling in love with Kiryu, but he couldn't say a word. He smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He could try to stay away from Kiryu, he told himself he would have to really try, but he knew it wasn't going to get him anywhere. He already knew that it would have to be Kiryu who broke things off between them. He was almost certain he'd never manage.

"Jack- Oh, he's gone," Kiryu muttered from the door. He frowned. "He keeps doing that. Anyone would think he didn't want to hang around for me."

"He wants us to take it easy. He wants us to stop being so..."

"Yeah, but I bet he didn't complain about having you being in bed with us though. That's typical Jack. Oh well, could be worse, I suppose, you could want to call it off." He smiled and stood in front of Yusei. "You don't want to stop what we have, do you?"

"No," Yusei said with a sigh. "No, I don't. I- I want to be with you, Kiryu. I just- I don't want to hurt Jack, I don't like being your stupid game. I don't want to fall passed the point of no return, just to be broken, I don't want to always be watching you and Jack and not ever be able to have something like that. If we keep going like this-"

"It's ok," Kiryu said quietly, lowering his head. "I can't promise you what you want, and I know you don't want to hurt Jack. I'm the cause of all this, so I'll back off if that's what you want."

"I don't _want_ it."

"But you need it. I understand."

He sighed and lowered his gaze, turning away from Kiryu, but taking his hands gently. Kiryu squeezed his hands, lifting them and kissing the leather on his palms. Yusei's eyes slid shut and he let out a content sigh as Kiryu continued to kiss and lick him through his gloves. It cross Yusei's mind that he'd left them on last night, even when he'd been stripped of his shirt and everything else. In fact, now he thought about it, Jack never asked him to take them off. Kiryu sighed and let go of his hands. Before Yusei could ask why, he'd turned and left him alone again, muttering his apologises, that it wouldn't happen again.

Yusei sighed and clenched his fists. He wished it didn't have to be like that, but Jack was right; he and Kiryu were together, they were in love and had been for so long, Yusei didn't have any right to interfere with that. He wished it wasn't like that, but it was and he knew it was. He closed his eye tightly, resting his head on his knees, trying to make sense of the emotional mess swirling inside him.

* * *

><p>Months passed and Yusei watched Jack and Kiryu work out what few problems they had left. Kiryu was bright and talkative, he no longer had nightmares and slept peacefully. He watched jealously as Jack became everything to Kiryu and he became nothing. He didn't even care anymore if he'd been his game and a toy, he just wanted to mean something to him again. Beta, Delta and Epsilon returned from abroad, distracting Tori more and more and keeping her from spending time with them. Yusei tried to spend time with Epsilon as much as possible at the garage with the others, trying to stay out the house, and questioning her about his parents. Anything to keep his mind from Kiryu.<p>

Until his nineteenth birthday. The group threw him a small party, Martha had Crow bring over a cake, Jack and Kiryu bought alcohol and juice for the kids. He finally had Kiryu's attention again. Rua and Ruka fell asleep around ten and the four members of Yliaster took them home while the boys and Aki drunk into the night. Eventually, they remembered they'd brought him presents and handed him the cards he'd wanted to add to his deck for the WRGP. The laughed together quietly, the five of them sitting squashed together on the couch. Yusei was slightly uncomfortable having Kiryu pressed against him on one side, but tried not to show it. He didn't want to fall back into that pattern again.

After a while, Aki pulled Crow upstairs and he went without question. Yusei was actually pleased. It meant he could move away and the three of them could spread across the couch, laughing and drinking quietly so as not to disturb Aki and Crow if they did fall asleep.

"Hey, you didn't give Yusei a present," Jack said quietly. "You're so cheap."

"No I'm not," Kiryu chuckled. "I just haven't given it to him yet. It's in my room."

"Then go get it," he said.

"You don't mind waiting, do you?" he said.

"No," Yusei said quietly. "No, not at all."

"Good."

Jack yawned and leant back against the couch, taking another long drink. Yusei smiled and Jack stood up.

"I'm going to bed," he said. "Are you two coming?"

"Are you inviting Yusei to bed with us?" Kiryu laughed.

"It's his birthday," Jack said.

"I think I'm going to stay for a while," Yusei said, leaning back slightly. He smiled and tapped his fingers against the bottle. "Thanks though." Jack frowned and glanced at Kiryu. "I'm sure... I might join you later though."

"Soon, Jackie," Kiryu said. "I'll be up soon. I just want to finish off the drink."

"Ok, see you later."

Jack nodded and left quietly. Yusei drank slowly and offered Kiryu a smile. The older boy was watching him quietly. Both he and Jack were amazed that he'd refused a chance to come to bed with them. The problem was, Yusei knew if he took that offer, he'd be right back where he started.

"Do you want your present?" Kiryu said suddenly.

Yusei frowned and glanced at him. "You said it was in your room, I can wait until morning."

Kiryu chuckled and smirked, moving to lean over him, just like he used to. "It can be wherever you want it to be, Yusei."

"Kiryu," he whispered, moving back as far as he could. "We said we were going to stop this. We did stop it. Everything's normal again. Why do you want to spoil it?"

"Don't you want to too?" he said quietly.

"Yes... yes, but we both know we can't. Kiryu, please, I can't do this again."

"Why?" He chuckled and leant close over him, lips hovering less than an inch from Yusei's. His heart pounded against his ribs as Kiryu smiled, gently twisting his fingers through his hair. "Yusei... I know it's been killing you to keep your distance and trying not to feel how you do."

"Kiryu, it's starting to get back to normal, I was starting to not- I don't want to go back to that again."

"Tell me, Yusei," Kiryu whispered. He smiled. "How do you feel about me being here? How do you feel right now? What do you feel for me?"

"I... love you..." The words sounded strange and painful but so right. It was almost liberating, finally saying them to him was such an amazing feeling. "I love you."

Kiryu smiled and closed the small gap in one easy movement, claim his lips and locking them in a hungry kiss, wasting no time slipping his tongue passed his lips. Yusei hated it; he knew he was a mess, that Kiryu must have known he was at his mercy, but just having Kiryu so close stopped him thinking straight. He slid his fingers between Kiryu's, squeezing his hand gently as Kiryu entangled his hand in Yusei's hair. He sighed softly, their tender kiss deepening, eyes sliding shut as Kiryu moved him gently so they could bring their bodies closer.

"Yusei..." Kiryu breathed, barely breaking the kiss for a second. "Hmm, Yusei... damn it... I'm falling..."

Yusei silenced him roughly, trying to distract him by entwining their tongues, opening his eyes a little, gazing up into those pools of gold. His free hand went absently between Kiryu's legs, wanting to feel him like that again. He didn't want to hear another word, he didn't want Kiryu to ever finish that sentence. Kiryu moaned into his mouth, a sound Yusei loved, knowing that he was the cause of it, that Kiryu was reacting like that to his touch.

"We have to stop this now," Yusei whispered.

"Why? I don't want to," Kiryu said, sitting up and gazing down at him. "I want to be with you right now, Yusei. We can't just stop now."

"Yes, we can. We have to," he said. "If we don't stop now-"

"Then I'm going to end up taking you upstairs and we're going to make love. We both want that."

"And neither of us need to. You understand that, remember?"

"Yusei, I am falling in l-"

"Don't."

"Yusei."

"Please, don't. You love Jack. Don't make the mistake of throwing all that away, not for me. You two are so perfect together."

"Why can't I have you both? You want us both too. What's wrong with the three of us being happy together?"

"Jack-"

"Doesn't get how we feel about each other..."

"Kiryu, I've been so strong, and you've let me, why ruin all that hard work now?"

"Because it's your birthday. Because we're drunk. Because I can't stand watching you and not being able to touch you anymore. Who cares why? As long as I can be with you right now, as long as we can be together tonight... I don't care anymore, Yusei."

"Kiryu-"

"I told you, you can call me Kyosuke when we're alone." Yusei shook his head, but Kiryu tugged on his hair to keep him still. "Yusei, I am falling in love with you, stop trying to ignore it." He sighed and squeezed his hand around Yusei's. "I love Jack, I always have, I feel amazing when I'm around him but when I'm with you, I- I sometimes forget that. You have that effect on me, and I wish I didn't feel this way about you, but I do, I can't help it. It has been so hard to watch you and know you feel the same and not be able to act on it."

"Stop, please, before you say something you can't take back."

"I don't want to take it back. I don't care if you know."

"Kiryu..."

"Come on, let's go, Jack will be waiting."

* * *

><p>Waking up in Jack's bed gave Yusei a sudden sense of déjà vu. He knew what had gone on the night before between him, Jack and Kiryu, but the actual events were a hazy blur. He was lying under the covers, in only his top and boxers, although oddly, he noted, his gloves were still on. Kiryu was nowhere to be seen, but Jack was sleeping next to him. He could hear the shower in the bathroom next door and assumed it was Kiryu, since it was only half six and Kiryu wouldn't have been up long. He smiled to himself remembering the few words that stood out from the blurry mess of memories.<p>

The door opened and Yusei winced, his head pounding. There was a soft chuckled and Kiryu crouched by the side of the bed, gently stroking his hair. He smiled hazily and Kiryu leant in, gently connecting their lips for a long moment.

"Jack's over there," Yusei whispered, pushing him off without much conviction.

"I know," Kiryu said. "But waking him up is a bad idea." He smiled and kissed him again. "How much of last night do you remember?"

"Enough," he said, reaching up and twisting his fingers through Kiryu's hair to pull him closer. "You?"

"All of it."

"How? You drank more than I did."

"You're a lightweight. Notice I don't have a hangover either. So, I take it you're ok with what I told you?"

"How could I not be?"

He smiled and pulled Kiryu up over him, connecting their lips again. He didn't know how long they were lying there in each other's arms when Jack began to stir. Yusei broke the kiss first.

"We should stop."

"No, not yet," Kiryu murmured. "It's been far too long. Come on, Yusei, make the most of what time we've got before Jack wakes up."

"But isn't it a bit early for this?"

Kiryu chuckled. "Yusei, when Jack wakes up everything goes back to normal, make the most of this. If you want to be with me you have to take whatever we can get. Can you handle that?"

"I want to be with you. I'll do anything to be with you, Kiryu."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Just so you know, if you let me do this, there's no going back."

"What about Jack?"

"If he finds out and decides he has a problem with it, he can talk to me like an adult and we'll figure it out. Although, I wonder about you and this Bruno that Tori predicted."

"We'll deal with that when the problem arises, I suppose. We'll just have to see how it goes."

* * *

><p>"So, did anyone else hear about this ghost?" Aki said quietly.<p>

"It's a rumour," Crow said. "It's not real."

Yusei frowned, noting the member of Yliaster glanced between each other. They were in the garage, Yusei working on Kiryu's D-Wheel with the others around him. Kiryu was sitting on the floor next to him, watching him work. He smiled and blushed slightly, noticing Kiryu's gaze flickering over him.

"So," Kiryu said, turning away to look up at Crow. "Tell me about the ghost?"

"It's supposed to be a duellist who roams the highway at night, hunting other D-Wheelers and forcing them to crash when they lose," Yusei said, regaining his attention. "It's supposed to be supernatural or something."

"It?" Crow said. "You make it sound like it really is a ghost. Chances are this ghost is just some D-Wheeler trying to knock out the competition for the WRGP by scaring people and forcing them to crash."

"What do you four know?" Yusei asked.

Tori glanced up and frowned. "Well... he exists..."

"He works for your masters?" Aki said.

Beta nodded. "We have no control over him and we're not allowed to get in his way. We have no idea what he's supposed to achieve. Our job is to watch over you guys and make sure you can't actively interfere in the plans."

"So, what if we decided to go after this ghost?" Jack said.

"Then, since we have no idea whether is interrupts our masters plans or not, we have no need to stop you," Epsilon said.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Two chapters in one day? Wow. And Bruno next chapter! I'm so excited about that. I don't write Bruno often, so it is so awesome to have him in fic. Yays. And watch this first bit; either Delta is really dizty and unobservant or that is just how quiet Yusei is. And remember to review guys, lots of reviews.

* * *

><p>"Where are Yusei and Kiryu?" Delta muttered.<p>

"Working on the D-Wheels, still," Tori said. "He's working non-stop on that program and Kiryu's doing the adjustments for him. It's been like three days at least, right?"

"I don't know when he last left our garage, but it's something like that," Beta said. "How can you not have noticed him?"

"Dunno, it's not like he eats anything, he's kind of quiet..."

"I'd help, but you know, Aki gets bored on her own," Crow said. "And we haven't seen him in four."

"Well, hanging out with Jack isn't exactly fun," Aki snapped.

"You just don't appreciate good company," Jack said.

"So, what are you going to do about Ghost?" Tori said.

"I supposed we should do something," he said with a sigh. "We'll head out with Yusei tonight, maybe we'll take Kiryu too, we'll see how he goes. Are you guys coming?"

"No, we can't," Beta said. "We're not allowed to get involved. I don't want to be decommissioned."

"No, I suppose not," Aki said. "We'll stay and look after Rua and Ruka then and let the boys save the city again. I suppose we should tell them."

* * *

><p>In Tori's garage, Yusei sighed and opened his mouth slightly at Kiryu's command. They were sitting on the ground, leaning against Kiryu's D-Wheel. The older boy disappeared earlier and when he'd returned, he'd dragged him from his computer and forced him to eat. It wasn't a brilliant meal, just a Cup Ramen, which Yusei had grown used to since it was about all Jack ate.<p>

"You know, Yusei," he said quietly. "The amount of time you're spending here. I get the feeling you're trying to avoid being around me. I have to come here and work to get any time with you."

"Well, I do have to finish this," Yusei said as Kiryu threw away the empty cup. "It's important."

"Yeah, sure," Kiryu said.

"I should get back to work."

"No, not yet."

Kiryu smiled and moved Yusei up onto his lap, slowly pulling him into a tender kiss. He should be working, he wasn't going to get anywhere if he kept letting Kiryu distract him, but they both knew whatever time they had together they had to make the most of. His hands fell against the warm bodywork of the D-Wheel either side of Kiryu's shoulders to keep himself from collapsing against the older boy as he wanted to. Kiryu must have noticed, because his arms slid around him, pulling him forwards roughly so they were pressed together. He closed his eyes tightly, fists clenching against the D-Wheel's frame as Kiryu's hand slid below his waist band, sensitive skin teased by his skilled fingers.

"Kiryu... we need to stop before we get too... too far gone..." He groaned and gripped his fists tighter against the D-Wheel. "Kyosuke..."

Kiryu chuckled. "You called me Kyosuke."

"So?"

"I've spent so long trying to get you to call me that without being told."

"Why is it important?" Kiryu smiled and kissed him roughly, thrusting his hips slightly against him, drawing a broken moan from Yusei. "Kyosuke, don't, what if someone comes in and finds us?"

"Stop thinking, just go with it," Kiryu whispered. "If anyone does catch us, I'm sure I can talk our way out of it. Trust me?"

After a long moment gazing at either each in silence, Yusei nodded and Kiryu smirked. He pulled the smaller boy down into a rough kiss, tugging the collar of his jacket away. Yusei got the message soon enough and pulled off the blue jacket, tossing it away. His lips left Yusei's, pulling him closer, kissing and nipping at his neck. Yusei moaned softly. Kiryu smiled and slid his hand a little lower, fingers slowly stroking over Yusei's tight entrance. Yusei tossed his head and moaned his name desperately. Kiryu frowned and paused, resting his chin on Yusei's shoulder. A hand squeezed his shoulder and Yusei pushed himself against him, leaning down and kissing his neck and shoulder. Kiryu frowned and stroked his hair gently to calm him.

"Hush for a second, Yusei," he whispered.

"Kyosuke," he murmured, nuzzling into his neck. "Come on, please, before we get caught, can we just... please don't stop... you told me we were ok, why stop now?"

He stroked him once more and Yusei cried against his skin, pressing himself as close to Kiryu as he could. Kiryu moaned softly, but controlled himself and hushed him.

"Get up, Yusei."

"No... no, Kyosuke, just a little longer."

"I mean it, get up." He pushed him off and climbed to his feet. "Someone's coming."

Yusei sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck, twisting his fingers through his hair and pulling him into a gentle kiss. "I love you so much, Kyosuke..."

"I know," he said gently. "I know, and you know I'm pretty fond of you too." He smiled and kissed him for a brief second before sitting him back at the computer and picking up his jacket from the floor, only to drop it a second later. "Aw, my baby's a mess..."

"I'm not that bad," Yusei muttered, straightening his hair and clothes.

"Not you," Kiryu snapped. "You always look kind of scruffy, I mean look at your hair. I'm talking about my D-Wheel and the greasy hand prints you've left all over her. I don't make a mess of your D-Wheel, do I?"

"It's not so bad," he said, glancing over his shoulder at the large blue machine and Kiryu inspecting it for damage. "And there's nothing wrong with my hair."

"Hmm..." He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Next time, you have those gloves clean, you take them off, or we're doing it against the Wheel of Fortune."

Yusei smiled. "Jack would kill me-"

"For what?" Jack called from the doorway above. "What are you two up to?"

"Look at what he's done to my baby," Kiryu said, gesturing to the smudges of grease and oil. "I was telling him he's not touching her again with those gloves in that kind of mess. He takes them off or he works on yours instead."

Jack frowned and glanced at the white frame of his D-Wheel, checking for any marks. "You touch it and you're right, I will kill you, Yusei."

The others climbed down the stairs to the garage. Tori filled a bucket of soapy warm water and set it next to Kiryu along with a pair of sponges. Jack took off his jacket and hung it over the handrail at the top of the stairs. Kiryu and Tori were already cleaning the blue D-Wheel when Jack knelt behind Kiryu, wrapping his arms around him and resting on his shoulder, their fingers entwining as Kiryu lovingly cleaned his D-Wheel.

"Take your gloves off, Yusei," Beta said quietly. "I don't want oil all over my computer."

"I'll wash them for you," Epsilon said. He frowned, but took off his gloves and offered them to her. "I'll do your jacket while I'm at it."

He nodded and noticed Jack frowning slightly. In the back of his mind, he remembered a few days ago- and almost every time before that- waking up in Jack's bed with his gloves still on. He shook his head and Tori's gaze fell on him. He frowned and returned his attention to his computer program, listening quietly as Jack and Kiryu laughed together.

"So," Jack said suddenly. "We were thinking of go after Ghost tonight. Do you want to come, Yusei?"

"Of course," Yusei said, not turning away from the screen but glancing at their reflection just at the right moment to see one of Jack's hands slide between Kiryu's legs. "What about you, Kiryu?"

Kiryu hummed softly and nodded a little, eyes half closed, hand moving on his D-Wheel's frame work in lazy circles without much interest in the machine anymore, simply guided by Jack's hand. "Sure. It's a good chance to test her out properly. A duellist who makes people crash sounds like a good challenge."

"Definitely," Jack murmured. He smiled and squeezed Kiryu gently, the smaller boy biting down on his lip to keep from making a sound and Jack chuckled against his pale skin. "Kyosuke..."

"Shut up, Jack," he snapped.

"Hmm, but you're already h-"

"I said shut up, Jack," he hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. Jack pressed his hand firmly against him and Kiryu gave a sharp cry, then whimpered softly, closing his eyes. "Jackie..."

"You two can knock it off," Tori said.

"Yeah," Crow snapped, folding his arms. "Much as I'm glad that you two have figured out your differences and stuff, just don't get all touchy while we're in the room. I don't want to know what you guys do, just like you're not that interested in what I'm doing with Aki."

"And it's not fair that everyone else has someone to love and not me. It sucks," she continued. "I feel all left out."

Crow frowned. "Wait, I thought you and red over there..."

"Who me?" Beta said, tilting his head slightly. He laughed and poured himself a drink of tea. "And her? No... no, we're not... Even if we were interested we couldn't, it's not allowed."

"What is?" Delta muttered.

"It's a shame," Aki said, leaning back against the Blackbird. "I think you two make a cute couple."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Tori whispered. "What's wrong, Yusei?"

Yusei frowned and glanced over his shoulder, stopping typing for a moment. He felt Kiryu's gaze touched him and he turned away. "I just need to focus, that's all, but I'll come out onto the highway with you guys tonight though."

"He is eating, right?" Crow said.

"Yes," Beta said.

"We force feed him if he's been up all night, but he doesn't seem to care," she said. "Not that he eats much. He always has to be dragged away and talked into it. It's ridiculous."

"I made him eat earlier," Kiryu said. "He'll be fine for another couple of hours."

"You're kidding, right?" Jack said. "He'll last for days on one meal."

"We'll make him eat again before he head out tonight," Crow said. "We don't want him collapsing off his D-Wheel. Never mind Ghost, he might just crash himself."

"I've not crashed once- _ever_," Yusei said, a certain level of purpose in his voice that made Jack frown. "Right, Jack?"

"Wait, you totally crashed in that duel against..." Crow paused and frowned, glancing at Jack and Kiryu. "You crashed against one of the Dark Signers."

"Really? I don't remember that. Which one was that?"

"You know which," Jack snapped.

"No... no, I don't remember," Yusei said quietly. "I guess I hit my head, I don't remember. You guys feel like reminding me?"

There was silence and Yusei returned to his typing, working on the program. After a few awkward moments, conversation quietly began again. Yusei stayed quiet, trying not to think about the others, or what could have happened if Kiryu hadn't been paying so much attention to what was going on around them.

* * *

><p>As the sun began to set, Tori set a meal in front of Yusei and told him to eat it. He sighed and ate obediently. Jack, Crow and Kiryu barely let him finish before heading out onto the highway. Beta, Delta and Tori waited at the edge of the highway, waiting for them to be done so they could head onto the highway without interfering.<p>

Finally, the signal came and the three of them tore onto the roads, tracking the signal to find the boy surrounding a broken robot.

"What is it?" Tori muttered.

"Duelroid- duelbot- ridingroid... some crap like that," Beta said. "I remember Epsilon going on about them but I wasn't listening all that much."

"So, it's just a robot?" Jack said.

"No," Yusei said quietly. "It made the damage real, it had a monster like I'd never seen before... it absorbed Stardust."

"Absorbed?" Kiryu muttered.

"Yeah, like sucked her in. If it wasn't for the Crimson Dragon... I would have crashed out like everyone else."

"Look, we're not going to solve anything here," Tori said quietly. "We should go back to the garage, and then you boys should go home and sleep this off. We can talk about it in the morning, ok?

Yusei remained quiet all the way back to mansion and even once there he shut himself in his room in complete darkness, trying to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he only saw Stardust being pulled in by that Machine Emperor. He wasn't sure how long it had been when his door opened and closed quietly. After a few long moments, the mattress shifted and a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him gently. He smiled and there was a kiss on his cheek that somehow made everything so much better. He sighed and closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>When Yusei woke up he was completely alone again. He was covered in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. A few minutes later, he sighed and sat up slowly, steadying himself. His dreams were haunted by the duel and the thought of what could have happened to him. He closed his eyes tightly, whishing Kiryu had still been there when he'd woken up, but he dully remembered hearing him talking to Jack outside his door, saying he'd stay with him until he fell asleep. He frowned and stood slowly. He dressed himself and headed out to the kitchen. As he passed Kiryu's room he could hear Kiryu moaning softly and Jack's quiet moan in response.<p>

Crow and Aki were lying on the couch. He smiled and made himself a quick breakfast. He was planning on going back to the garage as soon as he could. Spending time in the mansion was starting to get to him. Not that the event yesterday weren't. Actually the day before had been a bad day all round. First his program wouldn't work, then he'd been interrupted with Kiryu and Jack had got to finish what _he'd_ started and the duel just capped it off. Today had to be better. He wasn't sure there was any way it could be worse. Perhaps Kiryu would join him in the garage again and this time they'd got to have their fun uninterrupted.

"Hey, handsome," Kiryu whispered in his ear.

Yusei jumped slightly and spun, her pounding against his chest, only to be greeted by a soft kiss. He smiled and turned, pulling him back into a rough kiss, wanting so much to make up for yesterday but Kiryu moved back, fingers tracing his jaw gently, slowly stroking his thumb over his lips. Yusei whimpered softly and parted his lips, tilting his head back slightly, offering himself to Kiryu, silently praying that Kiryu would take up his offer. Kiryu chuckled and moved the chair Yusei was in, spinning it so he could lean right over him. Yusei waited as patiently as he could as Kiryu looked him over, licking his lips hungrily. He wished so much that Kiryu would just get on with it, but that was how Kiryu did things. He liked to take his time. Yusei was starting to wonder if they really had time though. Kiryu sighed and ran his fingers through Yusei's hair.

"I know," he whispered, stroking his cheek gently. "I know. You want it just as bad as I do and I'm sorry we got interrupted yesterday. Just be patient; focus on what you're going to get when we finally get time. Soon, I promise. Oh, and stop playing games. I know what you were up to yesterday. You remember crashing out to me just as well as I do. Try something like that again and I will make you wait longer than you can imagine before I touch you again."

He moved back and turned away just a few seconds before Jack came in. He smirked and immediately pulled Kiryu into a forceful kiss. Kiryu laughed softly and glanced at Yusei, who Jack seemed not to have noticed before.

"Oh, hey Yusei," he said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess," Yusei said quietly. "Just a little shaken. I had a few nightmares but... I guess I just have to find a way of duelling that's let reliant on Synchro monsters. Thanks for staying with me for a while though, Kiryu."

"No problem. Are you going to the garage again today?" Kiryu laughed

"Yeah. This program is really frustrating. I know I can get it working, I just can't figure out what's wrong. It's translating it from theory to a working engine-"

"Hey, don't start talking technical, Yusei," Jack said firmly. "Just get it working and tell us if there anything we can do."

"No, there's nothing really unless you have any helpful ideas for the program."

"Nope. And stay away from the Wheel of Fortune until you're sure it's ready, I don't want it blowing up and I don't want you messy gloves all over it."

"They're clean."

"Keep it that way."

"I might come down and join you later," Kiryu said quietly. "Just to make sure you're eating. And to try and get Tori and Beta together. They're going to make a cute couple if it's the last thing I do."

"Yeah, you have fun with that, Kiryu," Jack muttered.

"Oh don't worry, I will."

Kiryu smirked and glanced knowingly at Yusei, who quickly got up and strode away, saying a quiet goodbye. He pulled on his jacket and gloves and headed out.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Yays for this chapter. I dunno, I'm just yaying for anything today. Fun little chapter, in which Bruno arrives, we put a ribbon on Yusei and Tori agrees to indirectly help Kiryu embarrass Yusei. Yays. May or may not go through with embarrassing Yusei like that, depends how mean and tired I am whe I'm writing. REmember to review guys.

* * *

><p>"Tori," Kiryu said quietly.<p>

Tori frowned and glanced at him. "What can we do for you, Kiryu?"

The three female members of Yliaster were in their room. Kiryu stepped in and shut the door behind him, taking a seat on the edge of Tori's bed. Delta glanced at Epsilon, who shrugged.

"I need a favour."

"What sort of favour?"

Kiryu leant in a whispered in her ear. Tori giggled, blushing slightly, and nodded. Delta frowned and folded her arms as Tori stood and went to her wardrobe and searching through, Kiryu watching behind her.

"What are you two up to?" Epsilon asked finally.

"Nothing important," Kiryu said. "Where have the guys gone anyway?"

"To see Mikage and Ushio," Delta said.

"And I wasn't invited?"

"Well, they're going to meet Bruno too, right Tori?"

"Right," she said. "This should be fun."

"Hmm, I'm not going to like this Bruno, am I?" Kiryu said.

"Probably not, since we all know you and Yusei are carrying on behind Jack's back," Tori said.

"It's hardly behind his back," he argued. "Jack likes having him there most the time."

"Sure. Oh, here it is," she said. She pulled out a bag and handed it to Kiryu. "Enjoy."

"Oh, I'm sure I will. I just got to talk him into it now."

"I'm sure you'll manage. You can be kind of persuasive. Good luck and tell me how it turns out."

"Have fun with Bruno," Delta laughed.

* * *

><p>When Yusei, Jack and Crow returned to the mansion, Kiryu was waiting. There was a tall, blue haired man about their age with them who he assumed was Bruno. He wasn't sure why he was so annoyed when Bruno smiled awkwardly and said hello. It was all very polite and respectful. Kiryu had no idea why it annoyed him so much actually.<p>

"Bruno's a really good mechanic," Yusei said quietly. "He's going to help me on the program tomorrow, after he's settled in, but his memories aren't in great shape, so we've got to take a bit of care with him."

"Sure," Kiryu muttered. "Can I talk to you for a second? In private?"

"Ok..."

Kiryu led Yusei up to his room and sat him on the bed. Yusei frowned and folded his arms, waiting for the barrage of complaints about Bruno and Tori's prediction. He was actually surprised when none came and Kiryu instead dumped a bag on the bed next to him.

"What's this?" he said.

"Well, you've been so patient, I figured I'd reward you," Kiryu said with a smirk.

"So... you're not annoyed about Bruno?" he said.

"I don't like him but I don't care about that. You're mine, after all."

"What about what Tori said?"

"She said you seemed happy, but she never said we weren't still together behind the scenes. So, open it."

"You look horribly pleased with yourself, Kiryu," Yusei said, glancing at the bag. "Am I going to like what's in there?"

"Well... it's so-so," Kiryu admitted, hands running through his hair. He smiled sheepishly. "It's not a bad thing. It'll be fun though. And then tomorrow, you can go off with Bruno and be all geeky together. Just, let's have out fun tonight, ok?"

Yusei frowned. Whenever Kiryu looked this pleased, it was normally because he was going to enjoy something and Yusei was going to find it embarrassing. He opened the bag slowly and narrowed his eyes, glancing at Kiryu, who looked incredibly smug.

"Kiryu, please tell me this isn't going where I think it is," Yusei whispered, cheeks burning red hot. "Kiryu I'm not-"

"Don't," Kiryu said firmly. "It's just a game. Stop complaining."

"I'm not going to... Kiryu..."

"Hmm..." Kiryu sighed and knelt over him, sitting astride his hips and leaning over him. "It'd look so good on you... Please, Yusei, just for me?"

"Where did you even get this?"

"Tori let me borrow it."

"Is she really going to want it back after what you want to do? Kiryu, I can't-"

"Yes, you can," Kiryu said firmly. "Just let go of your self-consciousness, I wouldn't do anything that you really don't want, you know that." He leant in closer and Yusei lifted his head, lips parting slight, wanting him so badly at that moment. "So, come on, just for me. It'll be so sexy. Hmm, my Yusei, for me?"

"It's humiliating," Yusei whispered, not taking his eyes off Kiryu's lips. "It's bad enough that it's girl's clothes, but Tori's... You are so messed up, you know that?"

"It's not so bad, don't worry," he laughed. He smiled and reached into the bag, pulling out a blue ribbon. He frowned. "Come on, you're the same size as Tori, and you'd make a really cute girl. Just play my game tonight, Yusei, then I'll let you go and hang out with that stupid Bruno."

"Kiryu-"

"Here." He reached up into Yusei's hair and tied the ribbon into a bow gently. He smiled and tilted his head, licking his lips as he glanced over Yusei. "You look cuter already, Yusei."

Yusei's cheeks burned even hotter, which amazed him because he was sure he was crimson already, and Kiryu chuckled, cupping his cheeks. Purely on instinct, Yusei reached out and slid his hands up the back of Kiryu's legs until he reached his bum. Kiryu smiled and squeezed his thighs around his hips, gently encouraging him. Yusei stretched up, but Kiryu moved back just enough to stop their lips meeting.

"Yes or no, Yusei?" he whispered.

"Just the one night?" Yusei said quietly.

"If you don't enjoy it too much," Kiryu said. "You never know."

"Just for you, I'll consider it," he said. "I'll let you know, ok? But only because I'm going to have to spend a lot of time with Bruno and only because it's you."

Kiryu smiled and gently brushed his lips over Yusei's for a brief moment. Yusei stretched up once more, kissing him gently, slowly moving his hands over Kiryu's behind. The older boy's fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies against each other.

"You really are amazing," Kiryu murmured. "I love how you're so willing to try for me." He laughed softly. "Jack's going to love this."

"Jack?" Yusei snapped, shoving his away. "Oh no, no way." He turned away as much as Kiryu's hold would allow. "No, in front of you, I might be able to manage that, but not Jack. He'd never let me live it down."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. Jackie loves it when we play together."

"No. No, I won't even consider it. I don't want him to even see me like that, let alone touching me. I trust you, but that would just be so humiliating. You can't make me."

Kiryu sighed and nodded slowly. "Of course I won't make you, Yusei. I won't ever _make_ you do anything. How about... ok, how about I make Jackie promise not to laugh or say anything about it to anyone else or say anything that will make you feel uncomfortable? Would that help? I could make him promise not to say a word. Would you be a little more willing to think about it then?"

"Not really," he said quietly. "Kiryu, I know you have to share your time between Jack and me; I know it must be hard, but I don't love him, I don't want to spend time with him when I can spend time with you alone. I don't want to waste my time with him when I can just be with you. I would agree to play your stupid games and put that stupid outfit on if I thought it would make you spend time with me and me alone. I do anything to get you away from Jack and have your full attention."

"Alright, that makes sense, I suppose," he said. "But he'll be suspicious if I'm not around."

"Then make an excuse. You can talk your way out of anything, remember?"

"Hey, I'm not making up an excuse for a hypothetical event," Kiryu snapped. "So, what if we come to a compromise?"

"What kind of compromise? Who's compromising exactly? You or me?" Yusei said quietly.

"Both, that's what a compromise is, stupid." He smiled and adjusted the bow in Yusei's hair. "You look so pretty, you know that?"

"Stop playing around and talk."

"Alright, don't get stroppy. So, how about we let blondie watch, but I won't let him touch? After all, you're my girl."

"Stop that... You'll make him promise? And he won't make me feel stupid, I know what he's like."

"Of course. If that's what will make you more comfortable, I know how awkward it is for you to begin with." He sighed and leant down, gently pressing their lips together. "I will make him promise and I will make up for how embarrassed you feel. If you decided to take me up on this, that is. I mean, we don't get much time together and we don't want him to get suspicious, do we?"

Yusei frowned but nodded. Kiryu was right. He was always right. Jack would wonder where he was and come looking, but the idea of Jack ever seeing him dressed up like that made his stomach churn.

"I'll think about it, ok?"

"That's not a no. I'm glad. So, come and see me later, tell me what you decide." Yusei sighed and nodded. "Good girl."

"Keep that up and I'll say no," Yusei muttered. "I'm already uncomfortable with this, don't start calling me a girl..."

"Aw, sorry, but you are kind of feminine," Kiryu laughed softly. He leant down and kissed him gently. "If it makes you feel any better, I can help you get dressed..." Yusei licked his lips, his throat running dry. "But of course, I'll have to undress you first, hmm?"

He got up and patted his shoulder before leaving Yusei alone. After a few moments gathering his wits again, he stood up and caught his reflection in the mirror. His fingers went to the silk ribbon and he frowned. He looked like a puppy about to be given as a present. He frowned and turned to the bag. What had he done to Tori to deserve this? She must have known what Kiryu was planning on doing.

"Yusei?"

Yusei spun and stepped back. Bruno was in the doorway, watching him with a frown. He sighed and shook his head, undoing the ribbon and shoving it back in the bag.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "Kiryu likes playing games. He says it's cute."

"It is- I mean, you know, the bow..." Bruno said, gazing at his feet. "Kiryu said I should come up, actually." Yusei frowned and zipped up the bag and threw it under the bed. Kiryu had set him up. "So, um, is there anything I can help with. I don't feel right staying here and not having anything to do."

"No, no it's ok," Yusei said, shaking his head. "You don't have to do anything. Have you settled into a room yet?"

"N-no..."

"Well, come on then, let's find you a room," he said. He pulled Bruno out and down the hall. "So, what room would you like?"

"I-I dunno," Bruno said quietly. "I don't mean to be a pain-"

"You're not," Yusei said firmly. He turned to him and smiled. "You're a great mechanic, you've proven that, so it'll be great to have you around. If you want to feel like you're paying rent or something, just think of helping me with the program as payment or something. Don't worry. We'll look after you."

"I already think Jack and Kiryu don't like me," he said, lowering his gaze. "I don't want to make things awkward. You're close with them both, right?"

"Yeah, but they'll have to get used to you, won't they? You're not going anywhere. We'll try and help you get your memories back and you can help us win the WRGP."

"Ok. I'm glad I can help somehow."

* * *

><p>"So, I assume you complained suitably about Bruno?" Jack said.<p>

"Of course," Kiryu replied. "In between convincing Yusei to play with us tonight."

"Oh?" Kiryu smirked and leant back against the couch as Jack handed him a game controller. "Remember when we used to play as kids?"

"Yeah, you always covered Crow's eyes," Kiryu laughed.

"And you sat on his legs while I sat on his back," Jack said.

"And he still somehow won."

"So, what about Yusei?" Jack asked.

"Well..." Kiryu smiled and leant in, whispering his plan in Jack's ear. Jack frowned and paused the game they were playing and turned to him. "Well?"

"You honestly think you've managed to get him to do that?" Jack said.

"He's considering," Kiryu replied. "And we both know what that means with him." Jack nodded. "But you have to promise to behave, he really feels embarrassed."

"You haven't told him the full plan yet then?"

"No, I'm not stupid, Jack."

"Of course not. Alright, I'll behave."

"I mean really behave."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you don't touch him."

Jack frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because he's afraid you'll be mean," Kiryu snapped. "He trusts me, and it was my idea. Also, you're not allowed to make him feel uncomfortable, so no teasing, no being pissy and no cracking jokes. Be respectful."

"Kiryu-"

"And don't mention it to anyone outside of the room, ok? What happens tonight is to stay between the three of us. You have to promise or Yusei won't agree. Do you promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. So many damn rules, this better be worth it," Jack grumbled.

"Oh, it will be," Kiryu laughed. "I promise, Jackie, if he agrees, it's going to be amazing, it'll be well worth your suffering."

"You are incredible, Kyosuke," he said, dropping the controlled to the ground pushing Kiryu onto his back. "Although, I'd have nothing less than the best."

Kiryu laughed softly and twisted his fingers through Jack's hair, tugging him closer. "I'm better than the best, Jackie. That's why you love me."

* * *

><p>"Master," Tori whispered, dropping to one knee, the other five Monarchs following her lead.<p>

"Get up, Alpha," he said quietly.

Tori did so instantly, gazing up at the large man in white robes. He spoke quietly, but his deep voice was firm and none of them would argue with him. He gave orders, not requests.

"How is your mission progressing?"

"We're watching the Signers and their friends, just like you told us to, Master," she said. "They haven't made any kind of connection. They don't know the plan."

"They know that Ghost was connected to Yliaster though?"

"Yes. We didn't see any need to hide this from them."

He nodded once and silence fell for a few moments. "As long as they are preoccupied by Ghost and my rebellious companions misguided plans they'll miss the true focus of our mission. You've done well, Alpha."

"Thank you, Master."

"Keep them focused on Ghost and his plans to destroy them, keep all suspicion away from our circuit."

"Yes Master."

"Good. What about the Dark Signer?"

"Kiryu?" she whispered. "What about him?"

"Do you see him being a force that we have to factor in?" he said. "You have spent a lot of time with him, investigating, correct? What do you think?"

"He's close to the strongest Signers," she said. "He's a good duellist, but he's not a member of the team, his lover- Jack Atlas- is far too protective to let him ride very often after what happened. If he does find a way to interfere, he could be a serious threat, but he has no interest in the WRGP and shouldn't be able to do anything to the circuit."

"Good. And the young man who has just arrived?"

"Bruno? He doesn't remember anything and from what I've seen, he's a natural duellist but doesn't duel. He most likely subconsciously remembers but little else. He would appear to be a passifist."

"Good. Carry on. Make sure there's no challenge to our circuit."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** I haven't had enough caffine to write the second part of this chapter into this chapter. That made sense, I promise. I basically means I've left you on a cliff hanger because I'm mean. Sooo, Kiryu gets his Crash Town outfit- which I kind love so long as his hair stays short and he stays kind of insane- Bruno is just dawww, and Yusei put that bow back in his hair. So review, or I'll never give you the end of this chapter! (Insert evil laughter) Yeah, we all know that's an empty threat, but review anyway.

* * *

><p>Kiryu sighed, watching Yusei working with Bruno. It had been over two weeks since Bruno had turned up and they'd barely stopped working to eat or sleep. He frowned and climbed down the stairs to the garage, drawing Jack's attention. He was pissed with Yusei too, although more with Bruno. The night Bruno had arrived, he'd distracted Yusei so much that he forgot all about spending the night with them.<p>

"Wow, Kyosuke," Jack said quietly.

Tori and Aki laughed between themselves and glanced knowingly at Kiryu, who smirked and waved dismissively.

"They said you'd like it," he said.

"I love it. What do you think, Yusei?"

"He loves it too," Crow laughed when Yusei didn't answer or even show any sign of hearing. "It's a good look for you. Actually, you look kind of like Jack's reflection. Kinda wild west badass too."

Kiryu laughed and slowly dusted off his new coat. Jack smirked and pulled him up into a deep kiss, and whispered in his ear about liking just how tight his new pants were. Kiryu smirked and shook his head.

"Just for you, Jackie."Jack smiled and ran his hand over Kiryu's behind, taking his time to figure out just how tight the leather pants were. Kiryu hummed softly and clenched his fists around Jack's top. "Not now, Jackie, not in public. But, maybe I'll let you take them off later, huh?"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He laughed and kissed him again, giving him a firm pat on his ass before turning away. "What's the harmonica? You've taken to that thing."

"There's nothing wrong with my harmonica."

"No, I just wanted to know what you're doing with it," he said. "Where did you even find it?"

"I don't even remember," Kiryu said. He smiled and sat on Jack's lap on the couch, resting against his shoulder as Jack wrapped arms around him. "I just kind of like it."

"Can you play it?" Crow said.

Kiryu nodded and slowly brought the harmonica to his lips, playing a slow, slightly sad tune. Jack frowned and gently squeezed his arms around him noticing Yusei had stopped typing.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" Bruno said quietly.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Yusei said. "I just wanted to check over this section before I move on. Does that look right to you?"

"Yeah, looks it."

Kiryu stopped playing and glanced at the pair. "I must be distracting you guys. Sorry."

"No," Yusei said, turning to face him. "It's ok. It's really beautiful. You can keep playing."

"I was going back to the mansion anyway," he said, getting up slowly. "Is anyone coming with me?"

"I'll join you in a bit, Kyosuke," Jack said quietly. "See just how tight those pants really are."

"Anyone else?"

"No thanks," Crow laughed. "Not if you two are going to be going at it."

"Ok, see you later," he said, heading up the stairs.

"Wait, Kiryu," Yusei called. "Can I have a word?"

"I guess."

He got up and followed him up the stairs and outside. Kiryu didn't stop until Yusei caught his wrist. "Kyosuke-"

"Don't call me that, Yusei," he said firmly.

"You said I could," Yusei said. "Remember? You spent ages-"

"Yeah, but things are different now, aren't they?" Kiryu said.

"No. Nothing's changed. Nothing at all, I just have to work now, but if I finish this, then we can win the WRGP and you and I can have way more time together. Will you look at me, Kyosuke?"

"I don't feel like it," he said, pulling his wrist from Yusei's hands. "And I just told you not to call me that."

"Well, what if I told Bruno to take a break, and I could come back to the mansion with you, we could make up for all the time I spend on work? Would that help? You must be feeling kind of neglected, all the work I've been doing... I'm sorry. We can have some fun together, right?"

"No. You should work."

"Kiryu-"

"Just, stop it, ok?"

"Please, Kiryu, I just want to make up for spending so much time working."

"No." He sighed and turned, slowly cupping Yusei's cheeks. "Just work, ok? This is important to you. You and Bruno are kind of cute together anyway. Your brains work on the same level, don't they? You two don't need the less intelligent hanging around, right? You two have fun together."

He sighed and turned, but Yusei tugged him back around, pulling him into a firm kiss. "You can't just- what have I done to deserve this? What did I do, Kiryu? I thought- I still love you, I just need to- I thought you loved me too..."

"I love Jack, Yusei," he said firmly, pushing him gently away. "We had a stupid drunk thing that we thought might work out. Life doesn't work like that. I'm going to go back to mansion and you're going to go back and work with Bruno, then, when Jack comes home, I'm going to tell him what's been going on and pray that he's generous enough to forgive me for how dumb I've been. I'll make sure he knows it wasn't your fault."

"You don't mean that."

"I'm sorry, Yusei, I shouldn't have messed with your feelings like that, but you should tell Bruno how you feel about him. You like him, right?"

"Kiryu-"

"I'll see you when I next stop by to take my baby out on the highway, ok?"

"A-alright, but, maybe some other time, when we're done with this program."

"Yusei-"

"You can't treat me the way you have and then ignore me, Kyosuke," he snapped. He grabbed his hand and kissed him again, knowing Kiryu still cared about him when he kissed him back for a second before turning away. "You love me. I know you do. Whatever I did to make you act like this, I'm sorry, but I love you and I know you love me still. I will do whatever it takes to make you admit it again."

"Just stop this, Yusei, you're making yourself look silly."

"Then just tell me what I did. I'll make it up to you."

He sighed and snatched his hands away and Yusei's heart clenched, watching him walk away silently. He didn't know where it had gone so wrong, he thought everything was going so well, he hadn't noticed anything wrong. He sighed and went back inside. There had to be something he could do to fix this.

* * *

><p>"Yusei?" Bruno said, stretching his arms above his head. It was late and Yusei had thrown himself into his work while trying to figure something out. "Do you want to take a break?"<p>

"Yeah," Yusei said quietly. "I think we should."

They got up from the computer and Bruno poured them each a drink before joining Yusei on the couch. Yusei took the drink and sipped it slowly, thinking over what Kiryu had said earlier. He didn't know what to do. He sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't lose Kiryu, at least not without knowing what he'd done.

"Are you ok, Yusei?" Bruno said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, gazing at his feet. "I'm just not sure... I'm having some issues with Kiryu."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, he's just awkward sometimes, I guess. He's been through a lot and his mind delicate, he's prone to depression and psychotic breaks and stuff. He's mentally fragile, sometimes, he just has to have his moments and his tantrums and be treated with care and love. It's not his fault."

"It's a shame."

"What is?"

"That he holds your heart," Bruno said with a smile. "And either doesn't know or doesn't care. It's sad to see you care for him while he can only see Jack."

"I suppose... so, why are you..."

"Yusei, please, you must know by now. I've only not said anything because I could see how you felt for Kiryu."

He smiled and lowered his head. Yusei frowned, then smiled and nodded. Once or twice, he'd noticed Bruno's hand would brush his on the keyboard or mouse, and sometimes the looks they shared. He leant in and gently connected their lips, pushing all thoughts of Kiryu from his mind.

"Is- is this ok, Yusei?"

"Of course it is," he said gently. "I wouldn't lead you astray, would I?"

"N-no, I trust you. It- it's just I think Jack and Kiryu dislike me enough as it is without giving them a reason like this."

"Forget what Kiryu and Jack think. I won't let them hurt you."

He smiled awkwardly and nodded. Yusei kissed him gently, his hand slowly going to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. After a few moments that felt like forever, Bruno slowly wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. Something in his hidden memories must have told him what to do, because, as Yusei quickly discovered when their tongues met, he knew exactly what he was doing. Despite his quiet, meek temperament, without a few minutes, he'd gently pushed Yusei to the couch, resting above him.

"Bruno," he said quietly, chuckling as Bruno kissed his jaw firmly. "Whoever you were with before you forgot is a lucky guy."

"Are you sure this is ok?" Bruno whispered.

"Of course it's ok. Come on, trust me, I won't let Kiryu and Jack use this as an excuse to hurt you."

"You know, you did look kind of cute it that bow."

Yusei's eyes widened and he sat up, knocking his head against Bruno's. "Oh, sorry, Bruno, sorry."

"No, no it's ok. Did I do something?"

"No," Yusei said quietly, kissing him gently. "Bruno, you're a genius. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. What did I do?"

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter." He smiled and lay back once more. "So, where were we?"

"But what about Kiryu..."

"He made his feelings perfectly clear earlier," he whispered. "He doesn't want me near him anymore. As far as I can see I only have one hope of getting him to see me like that ever again. I have to understand that and accept what I can't change and focus on what I can have and what I can make into an amazing relationship with a man who understand me on every level."

"Yusei, I don't want to be the one who gets in the way of you and Kiryu," he said quietly.

"And I don't want to be the one who spends the rest of his life wanting his best friend's boyfriend."

"I suppose..."

* * *

><p>A few days passed and Yusei kept an eye on who was in the mansion, waiting for Kiryu to be alone so they could talk properly. Finally, after almost a week and a half, Crow and Jack took Aki out onto the highway to help her gain confidence on her new D-Wheel. She'd only just passed her test and was struggling to keep her confidence up outside the stadium. The others went with them but Kiryu wasn't happy with how his D-Wheel was feeling at the moment and wanted to adjust the controls. Much as he appreciated Bruno and Yusei's adjustments, he did like to do his own work on a lot of other stuff.<p>

Yusei sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was doing this but Kiryu had been avoiding him since that day and he needed to at least talk to him. He frowned and sent the message. At least- as far as he could tell- Kiryu hadn't told Jack about them yet. Jack was acting no differently towards either of them. He was glad; it meant there was still a chance to get Kiryu back. He didn't like the idea of being so manipulative, but if it was the only way to get Kiryu to acknowledge his love once more, he had no choice.

Kiryu's phone beep on the desk and he frowned. After a moment, he reached up and glanced at the message. It was from Yusei. He sighed and wiped the oil off his hands, closing up his D-Wheel and taking a moment to read the message better. _There's no one else in. You liked the ribbon, right?_ Kiryu frowned and swallowed. If that meant what he thought it did... He got up and hurried back to the mansion.

"Yusei?" he called as he burst through the door. "If this isn't worth it I'm going to kill you!"

"That depends on whether you're going to talk to me or not," came Yusei's voice.

Kiryu smiled and ran up the stairs to Yusei's room. The door was locked though. Kiryu frowned and banged his fist against the door.

"Yusei!"

"Yes?" Yusei said quietly from the other side.

"Tell me you didn't drag me all the way down here to talk through a door," Kiryu snapped.

His phone beeped again and he opened the new message- a picture of Yusei's hair with that blue bow in once more. Kiryu smiled to himself and banged against the door once more.

"Yusei. Is it just the bow, or is there more?"

"I dunno," Yusei said quietly. "Are you going to talk to me? I don't like you avoiding me."

"Let me in," Kiryu said.

"Why did you dump like that?" he said.

"Yusei-"

"Don't make excuses, just answer me. Why dump me like that? I hadn't done anything to deserve that."

"You're with Bruno now."

"You said it yourself, there was nothing stopping us being together behind the scenes."

"Let me in."

"I love you, Kiryu, why would you do that to me."

"Because I hated seeing you with him, alright!" Kiryu snapped. "I loved you! You were mine and then you just dump me for him?"

"You're with Jack, how do you think I feel?" Yusei cried. "And I hadn't even considered being with him until that night. I only kissed him the first time because I was so angry with you! I wanted to feel loved for once."

"Yusei," he said with a sigh. "I..." He clenched his fists, sudden anger flaring up once more. "How dare you get all morally superior on me! I'm your best friend's boyfriend and you've lured me here just to try and have sex with me!"

"I didn't lure you anywhere, you're here on your own accord, you didn't have to come," Yusei said quietly. His phone beeped again with another message; this time a matching blue bow around his neck and the edges of a low neckline. "I bet you're more turned on right now than I am."

Kiryu sighed and rested his forehead against the door, slowly clenching his fists once more. "Yusei. What do you want from me?"

"I want to how you can claim to love me and then do that to me? And if you didn't love me, why say it? Why put me through all that? Especially when you knew how I felt about you."

"How could you just abandon me for Bruno?" He shook his head, struggling to control the strange mix of fury and despair inside him. "The day he arrived you took off with him, completely ignoring me."

"I didn't mean to. It wasn't like we had plans."

"When did I give you that outfit, Yusei?" he snapped. "Did you ever make a decision?"

"What?" Yusei whispered. "What are you... Kiryu, I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You completely forgot about me the second he arrived just because of Tori's stupid prediction! I won't be with a guy who doesn't love me... how am I supposed to trust you if you'll do that to me?"

"I didn't mean to break your trust," he said gently. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Kiryu, I love you so much. I don't understand. Tell me how to make this better. Tell me what I did to set you off. You could have spoken to me. Hell, you could have just pulled me away and made it clear what you wanted... just like you used to..."

"I gave you that outfit the day Bruno arrived, remember?" he said. He sighed and stepped back, turning away from the door, pacing away a few strides, as far as the hall would let him before turning back. "Do you remember I asked you to consider it? To come and find me when you made your choice? Do you remember any of that? Do you remember me tying that stupid ribbon in your hair? Or how you said you'd do it just for me, to make up for all the time you'd be spending with Bruno?"

"I- I just kind of forgot, I'm sorry," Yusei cried. "I didn't think it was that much of a big deal to you. Is that what this is about? Me forgetting that to spend time with Bruno? What about me? What about all the times you blew me off to spend time with Jack?"

"That's different."

"Not to me! Now you understand how I feel."

Kiryu sighed and turned away, storming off down the hall. "I'm not playing games, Yusei!"

"Tell me you love me."

Kiryu froze. His voice was no longer muffled by the door. He turned slowly. Yusei's bedroom door was wide open. He frowned and took a step closer, almost afraid to face Yusei now.

"Kyosuke, tell me you love me still and I'll send this message to Jack right now asking him to come and join us. Just say it and I'll let you have everything you want."

"Is it just the bows, or are you wearing it all?"

"All of it."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Prove it."

Yusei chuckled bitterly. "Do you still love me or not?"

"You promise you're wearing everything?" Kiryu said, stepping closer, heart pounding. "All of it? Everything I gave you."

"Kyosuke, I know what you want me to be wearing, to see how serious I am," Yusei said. "Do you want me to send this to Jack or not?"

"This is wrong, Yusei. We shouldn't be doing this," he said gently, leaning against the wall just outside his room. "We're both happy with other people. We should do this to them or ourselves."

"Is that why you won't come in and look at me?"

"If you really do look half as sexy in that as I imagine you do, I won't be able to stop myself... I don't want to cheat on Jack. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to be in love with you. We'll only hurt ourselves."

"Do you think I wanted to feel this way about you? I didn't. I wanted you to be happy with Jack. I thought once you were alive again and you didn't remember that we could just move on. I didn't want to fall in love with you. I didn't want it to be like this, but it is and right now I'm wearing an outfit of Tori's that I don't even know why she owns, feeling so stupid because I love you and I want to get you back and I know you want this. Please, just tell me you still love me and come in here."

"Don't send that message to Jack just yet, Yusei," Kiryu said quietly, closing his eyes for a moment. "I want you on your own first."

"Good, maybe you can get these panties off me," Yusei muttered. He groaned softly and Kiryu could just imagine Yusei touching himself. "They're kind of... made for a slim girl like Tori rather than me... Just tell me you love me already, Kyosuke."

"We shouldn't do this," he said. "It's just going to destroy us in the long run."

"I don't want to think about the long run," he said quietly. "If you're going to walk away, do it now so I can get out of these stupid clothes, please."

Kiryu sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, weighing up his options. After a long moment, he swallowed his pride and pushed off the wall.

"I still love you, Yusei," he said. "I love you and I want you and I'm sorry I hurt you like that. I was just fuming after you blew me off like that and I should have spoken to you but the longer I left it the worse it got. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'm sorry too. I should have remembered, but I can make it up to you now. So, get in here and get me out of these humiliating clothes."

Kiryu laughed softly and turned to step in the doorway. Yusei was plainly in view, leaning against the dresser so Kiryu could take in Tori's clothes. The younger boy blushed heavily as Kiryu took in the sight and bit his lip. It seemed like hours before either moved. Yusei stood up straight and smiled awkwardly, blush deepening and Kiryu kicked the door closed, locking it without ever looking away.

"This is what you wanted right, Kyosuke?"


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** I love regualr updates, don't you? So we pick up roughly where we left off with the majority of this chapter focusing on Yusei/Kiryu. A little more graphic than the other bits of lemon I've done this story, and a bit longer, but not way more graphic, it's just a lot more build up and more focus on them as a couple- ish. And my Fanficfemale, I hadn't thought about it, but the dye has probably faded out by now, and if it hasn't, he's probably put the streaks back in himself, since I'm guestimating this is four-to-six months after the Dark Signers. Anyway, yes, review guys and I'll have Yusei dress up more often, maybe.

* * *

><p>Yusei smiled as Kiryu's arms slowly wrapped around him, gently closing his fingers around Kiryu's top and whispering how much he loved him. Kiryu sighed and ran his hands over his sides, every touch sending shivers down Yusei's spine. Just being close to Kiryu again was enough to make the world suddenly seem perfect.<p>

"You're so beautiful, Yusei."

Yusei's blush deepened as Kiryu stepped back to look him over, slowly making him turn so he could see him from all angles. He wrung his hands slowly, watching and waiting as Kiryu bit his lip. He must have understood how much this meant, Yusei would never have done this for anyone else, but that he would do anything for the people he loved and there was no one he loved more than Kiryu.

Kiryu bit his lip, slowly tilting his head as Yusei turned for him. His heart was pounding. It was definitely worth the wait to see him like this. He smiled. He was in a short, pleated grey skirt that was just long enough to be modest and a low cute white blouse, patterned with tiny light blue flowers. His hands were covered in fingerless, white leather gloves, his legs almost completely covered in white stockings so only a small area of his tanned skin could be seen below his skirt and all toped of with the pair of blue silk bows and a pair of black ankle boots. It crossed his mind that Jack would be so jealous if he knew what Kiryu had in front of him.

After a long moment, Kiryu wrapped his arm around him once more, pulling him against him and kissing him firmly. Yusei sighed and slowly kissed back, winding his arms around his neck as their lips slowly parted and their tongues entwined. Kiryu moved back slightly, forcing Yusei to stretch up to reconnect their mouths. Kiryu moved his hand slowly under the skirt and Yusei cried into his mouth, stepping back and shoving him away.

"Kiryu!"

"How long did it take you to figure out what I was after, Yusei?" he laughed gently. "It rides up nicely."

"Shut up, Kiryu," Yusei muttered.

"You did say you wanted me to get those panties off, right?" Kiryu chuckled.

"You're not making me feel any better," he whispered, lowering his gaze. "Can I just get changed?"

"If these clothes are coming off, I'm the one who's going to be taking them off you," he laughed. "Until then, no. Besides, I don't know what your problem is, you're a beautiful girl."

"K-Kiryu-"

"Kyosuke."

"You said-"

"I was angry. I'm sorry."

"Kyosuke..." He smiled slightly and gazed up at him and Kiryu stroked his cheek gently, then Yusei's eyes widened. "You still called me a girl! You can't just sweet talk your way out of it like that."

"Hmm, poor baby," Kiryu whispered, pulling him up slightly so Yusei was on his toes and level with him. "So, how about we just stop talking and we make up for how cruel I've been and how little time you've spent with me?"

Yusei blushed heavily and closed the gap between them, kissing him deeply, pressing against him and struggling to keep his balance as Kiryu forced him to stay on his toes with a firm arm around his waist. Kiryu smiled and slid his hands down Yusei's thighs, squeezing slightly and Yusei got the message instantly, letting Kiryu lift him and wrapping his legs around his waist, tangling his fingers into his hair and moaning softly into his mouth as Kiryu stroked the back of his legs gently.

"You're a lot stronger than I imagined..." Yusei murmured, sliding Kiryu's coat from his shoulders.

Kiryu laughed softly and slid off his coat, barely letting go of Yusei for a second, moving over to the bed, Yusei sitting in his lap. He slid his hand under Yusei's skirt once more and just as before, Yusei pushed his hands away, hissing at him to stop, squeezing his thighs around his waist. Kiryu just laughed and Yusei leant down, kissing him gently, twisting his fingers through his hair.

"Kyosuke..." He moaned desperately and Kiryu chuckled against his skin, kissing his throat as Yusei lifted his head, exposing more for him to taste, gripping his hair gently. Kiryu smiled and bit down on smooth skin, sucking hard, determined to leave a bruise, if only so Bruno would know exactly who Yusei belonged to. "Hmm, Kyosuke, that's so good."

Kiryu laughed and slid his fingers through Yusei's hair until he met with the silk ribbon. He smiled and kissed him gently before pulling him down so he was resting against his shoulder. After a moment, Yusei turned and began to kiss his neck softly, never staying more than a second or two on one spot.

"Do you mind if I send a message for Jack to come and join us?" Kiryu whispered, stroking his hair. Yusei shook his head, continuing to work on Kiryu's neck. Kiryu smiled and pulled out his phone. "You're so beautiful, Yusei, Jack's going to love this."

"I don't want to share you, Kyosuke," he said quietly. "I don't want him interfering, can you make him sit quietly?"

"You know I can't."

Yusei sighed and nipped at Kiryu's neck, drawing a hiss. "I don't want him here, I'm only agreeing because you love him."

Kiryu frowned and tilted Yusei's head to face him. "If you don't want him here, then I won't call him. It's up to you."

"Call him, just make sure he behaves. I wouldn't do this for anyone but you. You're so lucky I love you so much, Kyosuke."

"I'll do what I can to stop you getting embarrassed anymore. Now, stay still and look at the camera."

"Camera?" He turned, flushing bright red as Kiryu slid his skirt up slightly and his phone clicked. "Kiryu!" He pushed his hand away from his skirt once again, trying to glare up at him and failing miserably. He sighed and shook his head. "Are you trying to make me feel embarrassed?"

"Sorry, Yusei," he said gently. "You're so beautiful, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He smiled and glanced at the photo on his phone and smirked. "That is so sexy, Yusei, I'm keeping it. Wanna see?" He turned it slightly so Yusei could see the screen. The smaller boy frowned and turned away. "Maybe you're right, maybe we should leave Jack out of this. You're too gorgeous to share. So, where were we?"

"Will you make up your mind?" Yusei said quietly. "If you want Jack, send him the message, if you don't then just kiss me already."

He frowned and pressed a few buttons then dropped the phone, pulling him into a deep kiss. Yusei moaned softly and gently wrapped his arms around him once more.

"If Jack asks, I sent it and it must have not got there."

"Sure."

Yusei sighed as Kiryu's tongue met his, perfectly content to sit there with Kiryu, legs wrapped around him, locked in that tender kiss. The older boy had relaxed too, hands no longer wandering up his skirt and instead simply resting at his waistband. He was so taken by the moment, he didn't even care that he was in girl's clothes, or what they were doing to Jack and Bruno by doing this; all he could think about was Kiryu's loving embrace, wishing desperately he could have this all the time like Jack did. He moaned softly and shifted his weight a little, loving the small groan Kiryu gave in response. Heat rose between his legs feeling Kiryu hard beneath him, but Kiryu didn't seem to care, and Yusei wanted to be with him as long as he could. Kiryu usually left soon after they finished.

"Is everything ok, Kiryu?" he whispered after a while.

Kiryu didn't answer, just returned them to their kiss. Yusei didn't resist and slid his hands through Kiryu's velvety hair, eyes slipping closed and savouring the wonderful moment. He and Kiryu had never simply held each like this. They never had time for anything but needy sex and secret touches and kisses. Not even Jack had ever just held him and kissed him.

He shifted his weight again and Kiryu moaned. "Stop moving."

"I can't help it," Yusei breathed.

He was struggling to control himself if he was honest. He was desperate to open up Kiryu's pants and release him; just the pressure against his backside was enough to make him uncomfortable, even with the give the silk knickers had. He didn't want to think what this was doing to Kiryu. He squeezed his legs around Kiryu's waist, and Kiryu rocked his hips in return. Yusei moaned into his mouth, moving back just enough so that he could reach between Kiryu's legs and rub the bulge in his pants roughly. Kiryu moaned loudly into his mouth, sending sparks down Yusei's spine, knowing that he was causing all this.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, gasping softly as Yusei stroked the smooth leather. "Yusei-"

"Shh, just let me please you, Kyosuke," Yusei murmured. "I do love these new pants, Kyosuke, like Jack said, lovely and tight."

Kiryu shook his head and pulled him back onto his lap, claiming his mouth with his own once more. Yusei squirmed slightly, gripping his shoulders as heat washed over him, Kiryu's swollen member once again pressing against his backside, every sound he made muffled by Kiryu's mouth. Everything around them blurred until he noticed nothing but Kiryu. All that matter was that Kiryu wanted to be with him.

"Why not let me-"

"I will when I'm ready, beautiful," Kiryu said against his lips. "I want you here for now."

"Why?"

He smiled and kissed him gently, bucking his hips slightly, forcing Yusei to moan his name. Kiryu smiled and stroked his cheek gently. Every moment sent waves of pure pleasure through his body, the smooth, soft leather of Kiryu's pants against the exposed skin of his inner thighs and the pressure against his behind more than anything else. Kiryu's fingers danced over his skin, sliding up his leg and under his skirt, playing with the edge of the silk knickers. Yusei rocked his hips forwards, pressing against Kiryu, both boys panting slightly, their kiss slipping deeper and far less controlled as Yusei once again reached between Kiryu's legs.

Kiryu's slender fingers brushed over his entrance and Yusei tensed, gasping sharply. Kiryu chuckled against him and repeated the movement. This time Yusei groaned softly, pressing himself closer, moving his hand against Kiryu to force a moan.

"Kyosuke, please, I can't wait any longer."

To his relief, Kiryu nodded and leant back on his elbows, putting a little pressure against Yusei's legs still wrapped around his waist, panting a little. He smiled and thrust his hips up against him and Yusei threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"You haven't got any lube in here, have you?"

"Never had any need," he whispered, as Kiryu reached up under the skirt, his fingers slowly teasing his throbbing member through the silk. "I only ever slept with Jack at his place and you never bothered before."

"We never had time to enjoy ourselves thoroughly before," Kiryu replied. He smiled and looked over Yusei slowly. "I mean it when I tell you how beautiful you are, Yusei."

"I mean it when I tell you how much I love you, Kyosuke. Here."

He took Kiryu's hand and slowly took his fingers into his mouth. Kiryu hummed and lifted his hips slightly pressing himself against Yusei, Yusei squeezing his legs around him and moaning desperately. After a minute or so, Kiryu took his fingers from Yusei's mouth, sitting up again and slowly reaching down behind him. Yusei gave a quiet mewl as Kiryu pushed his fingers inside him, tensing up and gripping Kiryu's shoulders.

"Hmm, Yusei, relax," Kiryu murmured, kissing him gently. "You're so tight."

"You've managed every other time," Yusei hissed, closing his eyes as Kiryu began to slowly stretch him. "Ah... Kyosuke..."

He tried desperately to relax, knowing from experience if he didn't it would hurt more. Kiryu sighed and placed a forceful kiss on his lips, pulling him close to distract him from the slick, wet fingers inside him. Suddenly heat radiated through Yusei and he let out a broken, strained cry into Kiryu's mouth, squirming desperately causing Kiryu to moan deeply in response at the hot friction of their lower bodies being trust together.

"Kyosuke, please," he whimpered. "Please."

Kiryu hummed, slowly pulled his fingers from him and lifting Yusei just enough to slide off the blue silk panties a little as was practical. He leant back on his elbows again and Yusei smiled. He fumbled slightly in his hurry to undo Kiryu's pants and the older boy lifted his hips slightly, pressing himself to Yusei to help him slip down his pants.

His hands ran over Yusei's skin and he lifted him slightly, placing a gently kiss on his lips. "Ready?"

"Kyosuke, why are you being soft with me?" Yusei whispered.

"Because I've hurt you enough."

"Just do it. I can't wait any longer."

A moment later, Kiryu was inside him and Yusei was gasping for breath. Kiryu waited silently, running his fingers over his cheeks as Yusei gripped his shoulders tighter. It was a few minutes before he sighed and reached up, kissing Kiryu gently and nodding. Kiryu began to move, slowly at first but soon picking up the pace. Yusei moaned desperately, tossing his head back and squeezing his legs around him. His moans and cries grew louder as Kiryu began to work his member, then was suddenly silenced by Kiryu's rough, brief kiss. Pressure began to build inside him and he had to fight back a scream of ecstasy as Kiryu thudded against a sweet spot.

It wasn't too long before Yusei couldn't control himself any longer; he threw his head back, fingers clenching around Kiryu's shoulders as he released into his hand with a cry, his voice broken and hoarse, Kiryu following only a few moments later.

The pair gazed at each other for a long moment, panting heavily, the rest of the world seeming calm and quiet around them. Yusei smiled gently and leant down, resting his forehead against Kiryu's and gently pressed their lips together.

"I love you, Kyosuke. Say it back for once."

"Hmm, Yusei," Kiryu whispered, gently moving Yusei so he was lying back on the bed. "Of course I love you too." He kissed his cheek and slowly got up from the bed. "God, you are so beautiful, Yusei." He handed him and tissue. "Don't make a mess of Tori's cute little knickers."

Yusei sighed and cleaned himself off, watching Kiryu do the same. He frowned and glanced down at himself, slowly pulling the pants back up, running his hands over the skirt.

"Does wearing this really turn you on that much?" he said quietly.

Kiryu frowned and glanced at him before reaching for the forgotten phone on the floor. "Well, not _that_ much... I mean, it's hot, you look so amazing in it, but it's not like I won't have sex with you without it. Why'd you ask?"

"Because that was the most amazing sex I've ever had," Yusei whispered, still struggling to catch his breath, a soft blush across his cheeks. Kiryu laughed and his phone clicked once again. "Kiryu..."

"You call me Kiryu when you're trying to be angry at me," he said. "That's cute." He smiled lazily and leant on the bed next to him, kicking off his shoes and lying back. "I like the outfit, but that's not why it was so great, Yusei."

Yusei frowned and kicked off his boots, slowly turning to Kiryu. "So, can I take them off yet?"

"No. You don't mind, do you?"

"I suppose not. You're not going to show those photos to anyone are you?"

"Not if you don't want me to. I just want to remember just how wonderful you look right now. We might not have much time together for a long while, what with the WRGP and stuff. I want to be able to remember this time together whenever I want. I want to remember my beautiful, sexy Yusei the way she is." Yusei frowned and shoved him away slightly. "Hmm, you can't be angry at me, can you?"

"Kyosuke, are you going to use those for what I think you will?"

Kiryu laughed and pulled him into a tender, loving kiss, one Yusei returned fully without a second hesitation. Soon the pair were sharing caring, intimate touches and gentle, loving kisses, their tongues playing between their mouths and their bodies pressed close, but it was different to before, this time they weren't under the pressure of their lust for one another. This time they were content to lie in each other's arms, in the knowledge that they loved each other and there was nothing that could come between them that day.

"I actually kind of like the idea of you getting turned on by pictures of me," Yusei whispered. "I don't like the idea of you touching yourself and getting all hot and turned on only for Jack to finish you off."

"I love you being jealous," Kiryu replied. "And if it makes you feel better, you can have pictures of me."

"You are so messed up."

"No, I'm your average Satellite, you're a sheltered city kid who's over protective uncle stopped you learning how love and life really work. But I love you all the same, and I'm going to make sure you enjoy every second we have together."

"So, you said it wasn't the outfit that made it so much fun," Yusei muttered. "How come then?"

"Because we waited so long. Because we haven't actually slept together since we admitted how we feel. Because there's no pressure today because no one will be back for another..." He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Five hours at least. But most importantly, because it wasn't just sex this time, we love each other. Believe me, I know about this kind of crap." He yawned and laughed tiredly. "You've worn me out, Yusei. Do you mind if I have a nap?"

"No, of course not. I'm kind of tired too actually and I know Jack keeps you up and you don't sleep well all the time," Yusei said quietly and pressed their lips together once more. "Can I change yet?"

"Not unless you're going to slip into a little nightie or some sexy lingerie," Kiryu replied and gave him a tender kiss in return. "Set an alarm for an hour. That means we can be nice an awake for another few hours of fun."

"You have a one track mind," he said with a sigh. He reached over and set the alarm. "You really think I look good in this?"

"_So_ good. Absolutely gorgeous. The only time you look better is when you're completely naked and squirming in pure pleasure calling my name."

"Doesn't happen often. Especially when you won't let me take off these clothes."

"You should dress up for me more often."

"I might consider it. Go to sleep, Kyosuke."

Kiryu chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, slowly pulling the covers over them. Yusei smiled and sighed, closing his eyes and closing his hand around Kiryu's. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to simply sleep in Kiryu's arms without Jack being there with them. It was nice to finally be alone with him and completely relaxed and free to do as they pleased- even if he was in girl's clothes.

* * *

><p>"Jack," Bruno said quietly. Jack frowned and glared down at him. Bruno swallowed heavily and glanced away. "You and Yusei were together once, right?"<p>

"Yes," Jack said, watching the screens showing Aki and Crow duelling. "Last year."

"And- and he and Kiryu were together too, right?"

"No." Bruno frowned and glanced at him. Jack sighed and folded his arms. "Do I have to explain everything? When Kiryu was a Dark Signer he played us off against each other. He and Yusei had a couple of times when they were closer than I would have liked and they've had sex once or twice, but I know about it, they always told me and it was usually because they were mad at me. I didn't mind while Kiryu was recovering, he needed someone he could be intimate with while we were getting to grips with the emotional side of things."

"So, you don't worry about them being alone together?" he said quietly.

"Of course not. I trust Kiryu- kind of- and I know Yusei is so bothered about no upsetting anyone that he'd never do anything."

"Oh."

"Why? Do you worry about them?" Jack asked.

"Sometimes," Bruno said quietly. Jack frowned and smacked the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For being pathetic," he snapped. "And for implying Kiryu would ever go behind my back like that."

"Yusei loves him. He tries not to and he tries not to show it, but he loves him and whatever I try I can't help him get over it." Jack punched him this time and he smacked him head against the control panel. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What did I do that time?"

"Yusei puts the happiness of others before his own," he said firmly. "He has for as long as I've known him. Even if he does love Kiryu- and don't you dare tell Kiryu that he does, I'll never hear the end of it- he would be so worried about hurting us that he'd never act on it. Although that does make sense of why he always took any chance to join us in bed... Look, don't worry. If Kiryu had any feelings for him, he'd have asked me if we could have a threesome by now rather than just letting Yusei come to bed so he can make out with him and Yusei would be apologising profusely if there was anything else going on."

"He comes to bed with you and makes out with Kiryu?" Bruno whispered.

"Used to," Jack said. "He hasn't in a while... not since he birthday really and you weren't there for that. Actually, Kiryu talked me into letting him join us the day you arrived but he forgot because he was so distracted by you. And Kiryu isn't great with personal space, he leans in over your shoulder and he touches and... he doesn't mind kissed people either. It doesn't really mean anything, expect he thinks Yusei's good looking, and you and I can't argue about that, can we?"

"I suppose not. Thanks Jack."

"Don't thank me and never mention to anyone that we had this conversation or you will regret it more than when you had my last Cup Ramen." Bruno gulped and turned away, returning his attention to the reading on Crow and Aki's D-Wheels as Jack gazed up at the others watching from the stands. "That goes double for you, Tori. And don't scratch the frame."

Bruno spun in his chair. Tori was watching from a little way off, polishing Jack's D-Wheel. He'd completely forgotten she was there. She'd lost a duel to Jack and he'd made her wash the Wheel of Fortune. He hoped she hadn't heard the entire conversation. She frowned, something cold and knowing in her hazel eyes, but she said nothing and returned to work.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **Yay for a new chapter. Poor Kiryu is ill, he and Jack are getting soppy and poor Yusei too. And some very important foreshadowing for something in the next few chapter, see if you can figure out which part it is. Anyway, reviews guys, reviews!

* * *

><p>Yusei smiled as Kiryu came down the hall towards him. It was early and this was the first night he'd spend at the mansion since the day he'd dressed up for Kiryu. He'd returned to work straight after, but they were almost certain that they had finally got their program nearly perfect so Yusei they'd returned home for the night. Neither was much for sleeping in though.<p>

Kiryu smirked and gently pulled him close for a gentle kiss in passing. "Where are you going?"

"To wake up Jack," Kiryu said, brushing his fingers over his cheek. Yusei sighed and took his hand gently. "Yusei."

"It's three in the morning, you know how grumpy Jack would be," Yusei said. "Come down for breakfast."

"Well, not if I wake him up the right way-"

"No. It's been a while since we got to spend any time together right?"

He pulled Kiryu down to the kitchen and leant against the counter, offering himself completely to the older boy. Kiryu smirked and leant over him, gently pressing him back against the granite surface, hands gently brushing over his hips.

"I missed you, Yusei," he said gently. "I was starting to get jealous of that stupid Bruno."

"Yeah, well that's how I feel about you and Jack," Yusei replied, leaning up to find Kiryu's lips. "It sucks seeing someone you love in the arms of someone else."

"Definitely," Kiryu whispered.

He leant down, kissing him gently. "Kyosuke..."

"I know," Kiryu whispered. "I know. We'll spend some times together again soon, I promise. Just be a little patient."

"I'm bored of being patient. I'm doing final checks on the program and engines today, after that-"

"I suppose. As long as you can find an excuse to slip away."

"Of course I will. But it's so early, no one else is awake, so why don't we go back to bed for a while?"

Kiryu laughed softly and nodded, pulling Yusei off upstairs and into Yusei's room. Yusei sighed contently as Kiryu pulled him to the bed, wrapping his arms around him and claiming his lips in a soft, loving kiss. He smiled and fell back against the mattress, drawing Kiryu over him and reconnecting their lips, hands slowly wandering each other's bodies.

"Kyosuke," he said quietly as Kiryu's hand touched his belt. "No, not this early."

"I wasn't going to," Kiryu replied. "Get your mind out the gutter, Yusei, I'm perfectly capable of spending a quiet night with you without-"

"Shh..." Yusei whispered, pressing their lips together once more. "I'm sorry, just hush, ok?"

Kiryu smiled and nodded, slowly wrapping his arms around him and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Yusei sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that soon they'd once again be torn apart.

* * *

><p>"Kyosuke," Jack said quietly, slowly pushing him to the bed. The others were down below in the garage, with Yusei and Bruno. "Hmm, my Kyosuke... you're so tense... what's wrong?"<p>

"I don't deserve you, Jack," Kiryu whispered as Jack kissed his neck gently. He sighed and let his head fall aside, content to let Jack do his work. "I never deserved you."

"Don't talk like that, you'll ruin the mood. We don't have long before Yusei will want to test the new engines." He chuckled softly and ran his hands over Kiryu's body, wanting to touch every inch of him but holding back. They didn't want to go too far when they knew Yusei would need them soon. "Hey, will you relax? What's wrong with you?"

"I dunno," he said quietly, turning away. Jack sighed and kissed him gently. "Don't."

Jack sighed and sat up, gazing down at him. He stroked his cheek and slowly closed his eyes. "You're so wound up, Kyosuke. Come on, talk to me. If you don't want to do anything, that's fine, just talk. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Kiryu said quietly. "Come here."

He pulled him back over him, locking them in a gentle kiss once more, and after a long moment, Jack seemed to accept there was nothing wrong and pinned his wrists to the mattress, returning the kiss with force and passion. He chuckled softly and kisses ghosted down Kiryu's jaw and neck as Jack settled comfortably over him, his wrists still pinned in once hand, this free hand slowly exploring Kiryu's body. He squirmed slightly as Jack's hand brushed the inside of his thigh and gasped softly.

"Jack."

"Stop squirming," Jack said gently. "Stay still and I'll let you go."

"Jack stop," Kiryu whispered.

"You're so jumpy today, Kyosuke," he chuckled, going for Kiryu's belt. "You know what, who cares about Yusei, let's do this anyway."

"No, Jack, stop."

Jack kissed his lips firmly, unbuckling Kiryu's belt and slipping his hand inside. Kiryu gave a cry and twisted away, whispering for him to stop again, but Jack returned to his neck, hand squeezing gently around him.

"Stop!" he cried suddenly. "Stop it, Jack! I can't..." Jack let him go and moved back, tilting his head slightly, eyes clouded over with confusion and pain. Kiryu bit his lip, turning away and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack, I'm sorry, I just can't."

Jack sighed and gently stroked his hair, Kiryu whimpering slightly, body shaking uncontrollably. His stomach churned. Whatever had suddenly happened to Kiryu, he didn't like it. He pulled him up and gently wrapped his arms around him, Kiryu flinching slightly as he gently reached down to do up his pants again.

"I'm sorry, I should have stopped when you asked," he whispered into his hair. "Kyosuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm ok, I promise."

"Kyosuke," he said quietly. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know I would never... you're acting like someone's hurt you. _Has _anyone hurt you? You were fine last night. Unless something happened while I was asleep or while I was duelling Yusei earlier... Kyosuke, has something happened?"

"No," he said, gently resting against his shoulder. "No, nothing's happened. I just... can you give me a few days? Some space?"

"If that's what you need," he said, letting Kiryu move away. "You know I'll do anything for you, Kyosuke. If you need time to get over whatever this is you can have as much as you like. It's not like I need to worry about you running off with someone else."

"No, of course not. I'm just not feeling too well, that's all. Must be the flu or something." Jack frowned and rested his hand against Kiryu's forehead. "Don't look so worried..."

"You haven't got a fever," he muttered. "But then, you haven't been sleeping well recently... anything else wrong?"

"Jackie, I, um, I need to tell you something important," Kiryu whispered.

"Kiryu, you haven't been-"

"No! No, I haven't. It's more important than that anyway."

"More... what's going on?"

"Jack, I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for a while. I just couldn't figure out how without making you mad or feel bad."

"Bruno was right, you and Yusei are-"

"No. No, we're not, Jack, and you know if we were I'd let you in on it. Yusei has been helping me. He's been trying to tell you and trying to make me tell you." He sighed and lowered his head. "I remember, Jack."

"Remember?"

"Being a Dark Signer."

"You- you remember-"

"Everything. I started to remember after a fortnight or so. It was fuzzy at first, and before that, I had these flashes of what happened. Then they started to solidify, I began to remember, properly. I didn't know what to say. After all of that, I thought... I didn't know if you'd stop pitying me and be angry for what I did or if I'd make you feel guilty for that duel and, you know, killing me..."

"You've known all this time?" He nodded. "Kiryu. I can't believe you thought I'd treat you differently. Kyosuke, I would never... I sometimes wonder if you know me at all, Kyosuke. I love you so much, I went through hell to get you back in my life. It killed me to see you like that, I would have let the world burn if it weren't for Tori telling me that beating Godwin would bring you back. Don't you remember the night we had? You and me, together, in your room, just like old times? You were a Dark Signer then and I still loved you. Nothing is going to change just because you remember."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do. Is that what was bothering you?"

"I guess."

"You guess? Kyosuke, you tell me, please."

Jack sighed and kissed his cheek. "Jackie..."

"Hey, it's ok. If you don't feel up to talking about it, that's ok," Jack said gently. "Lie down and get some rest, ok? I'll make sure the others know."

"Jack-"

"Well, if you're not well I'm not letting you ride a D-Wheel. Go to sleep here or go home."

"Hmm, alright, and send Yusei up."

"If you two are involved, tell me, Kyosuke. I won't be mad. Bruno's worried about you. He thinks Yusei loves you."

"He does. He told me on his birthday. We were kind of drunk and I kissed him." Jack frowned but nodded. "We were together for a while, but when he got with Bruno I told him I couldn't keep doing it. He needed to focus on Bruno and, I didn't want to waste my time with someone who had a boyfriend."

"So what about me?" Jack said. "You have a strange moral standard Kiryu. Why would you want to be with him anyway?"

"Because I could get him to do things I could never get you to."

"Like what?"

"Like when I was this close to getting him in a skirt. Only Bruno distracted him, remember?" Jack nodded. "That was about the time I decided it had to end with him."

"If you're lying to me-"

"Why would I lie? Have I ever lied when I've been with someone behind your back?"

"I dunno, how often did it happen?"

"Only the times I told you."

"You're so awkward," Jack said. He sighed and stroked his hair gently. "But I love you and I trust you." He smiled and leant over him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before moving to his lips, watching carefully for any distress. "I have no idea why, and falling in love with you is probably the most stupid thing I've ever done, but I can't help it. I'll see you later."

"Wait, Jackie," Kiryu said quietly, taking his hand. Jack turned. "Stay a bit."

"I was going to let you rest," he said.

"No, stay with me." He pulled Jack down the bed, where he shifted to sitting leant over him, gently stroking his hair once more. "I love you, Jackie, and I'm sorry we've been having so many problems recently."

"It's not your fault-"

"A lot of it was my fault," he said. "I wish we could get passed this."

"We will," Jack said firmly. "Now, you're not going to get all mushy on me, are you?"

"No," he whispered. "I just wanted you to know... because I do love you, and I'd do anything for you."

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this? You're all jumpy and you're talking like you've just been diagnosed with something serious. You haven't, have you?"

"No," Kiryu muttered. "I'd have told you, idiot. It's the flu at most. I'm not dying..." He frowned and they both knew what was passing through each other's minds- '_again_'- but neither dared to say it. "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

Jack sighed and nodded. "Kyosuke, you wouldn't act like this for no reason, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I suppose, I'm just trying to figure out what's going on in my head."

"So, you know Yusei loves you? That doesn't bug you?"

"Should it?" Kiryu muttered. "You know where my loyalty lies. You know that no matter what, I'll come back to you in the end, and if you honestly don't want me to do something, you know all you have to do is tell me. You know that."

"So, you never really had anything with him?" Jack said.

"No more than you did," he said.

"I cared about him. I still do to some extent." Kiryu smiled and lifted his gaze to Jack's. "But you don't have feelings for him? Not anything like you do for me?"

"Nowhere near what I feel for you. He's a child who lets me take advantage of him," he chuckled. He smirked and twisted his fingers through Jack's hair, pulling him close so there was only a tiny gap between them. "He loves me and I was drunk, I wasn't going to turn that down, was I?"

"So, there's no chance you might end up falling in love with him?"

"None," Kiryu said firmly. "I love you, Jackie. Yusei was just a distraction, someone to play with and do all the stupid things I can't convince you to do. You know, I care about him, but I loved you more the second I saw you. Yusei will never compare to you."

"Kiryu? Jack?"

They turned. Yusei was in the doorway, gazing at them with a frown. Jack sat up from Kiryu and stood.

"Are you ready for the tests?"

"Yeah," Yusei said quietly. "Are you guys coming?"

"Kiryu's not well, I don't think he should ride," Jack said. "I think he should just sleep it off here."

"I can come," Kiryu said, sitting up. "I don't need to sleep. I won't ride."

"If that's what you think is best," Yusei said, ignoring Kiryu. "Would you like to stay with him? I'm sure we can manage alright without you."

"No, it's ok, he won't sleep if I'm here." He got up and patted Kiryu's head. "Sleep, ok? You'll get better if you rest." He turned and headed out with Yusei, shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Yusei."

"I'm well aware of how Kiryu feels about me, Jack," Yusei said, lowering his head. "And I've never denied that I love him. I'm no threat to you, I know he'll never love me like he loves you."

"How much did you hear?"

"That he loved you the more the second he saw you that he ever will anyone else. You're really lucky, Jack."

"I know, I wouldn't give him up for the world."

"Not even to become King again."

"I'll become King through my own power," Jack said. "One day, I will prove it and I will beat you. Sooner or later, I will be King again."

"And Kiryu will be you queen?" Yusei muttered.

Jack smirked. "It's a nice idea. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Thanks, I suppose, let's get going."

* * *

><p>In the stadium, Bruno and Yusei watched the monitors as Aki, Jack and Crow joined Delta, Beta and Tori out on the highway. A hand pressed on his back and Yusei turned. Bruno was standing behind him with a gentle smile. He smiled and turned back to the readings.<p>

"The WRGP starts next week, are you sure you can handle it?"

"As long as our engines hold out," Yusei said quietly. "Do you think they're looking alright?"

"I think so," Bruno replied. "We just need to work it into the new engines. Do you have enough money to buys new engines?"

"Do we need them?"

"I doubt out current engines a can take the changes," he said, slowly reached around him, taking his hand and guiding his fingers to the keyboard, typing in his calculations. "See? Look how at Jack's readings are pulsing like that every time he adjusts his speed or gear?"

"Yeah... they can't handle the power boost straight away right?" Bruno nodded and leant on his shoulder. "So, you think the new engines would be able to take it without the delay?"

"With a few adjustments," Bruno said, his breath tickling Yusei's skin and sending shivers down his spine, as he typed in a few more calculations. "I mean, the basics of the program that we have on the main computer can easily be scaled up and adjusted for a better engine."

"Can we do it quickly enough though?" Yusei whispered, trying to keep his focus on the screens. "We have nine days."

"We might have to pull a few all nighters again, if that's ok with you."

"Of course it is. If you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? Work and pleasure shouldn't mix, though."

"They've mixed perfectly well until now." Yusei laughed softly and turned Bruno kissed him gently, still typing. "I don't think there's any reason to mess up a system that works for us so well."

"Stop it, you two," Crow snapped over the audio. "We _can_ here you guys, you know. You two can do your geeky love stuff when you're alone. Focus on us, ok?"

"What's going on with the power anyway?" Jack said. "One minute it's running better than ever, then I do anything to change speed and I'm getting nothing for a few minutes."

"Weren't you listening?" Yusei said quietly as Bruno's free hand slowly moved up under his top. "These engines are old, they haven't been changed since the Fortune Cup, maybe before then in some cases, like Crow's."

"Is that why we're struggling to match Tori's guys?" Aki said.

"Exactly," Bruno said.

"So they're faster than us?" Rua cried, jumping up to look at the screens. "But you guys are great mechanics!"

"It's not their fault," Ruka said quietly. "Didn't you listen? It's the engines that need upgrading."

"Right," Yusei said. "We've got the basic program on the computer back home. All we need to do is rewrite it for the new engine and it should be easy, right Bruno?"

"Yeah, give us a few days once the new engines are in and it'll be good as new."

"I'll get the new engines sorted when we get back. I'll make sure we get the best we can and that'll make the program run smoother."

* * *

><p>Kiryu groaned and opened his eyes a little. There was noise downstairs. He groaned and got up slowly, taking a moment to get his balance before heading out. His head was pounding and his vision was blurred but he made his way out to the stairs, gazing down at the garage. There was no one there but the doors were open and banging in the breeze. He shivered and pulled his coat tighter around him, slowly climbing down the stairs and closing the doors. He frowned and gazed over the garage. Someone had been there. The cupboards in the kitchen were open and so were the draws and the computer in the corner looked wrecked. There was a noise behind him and he turned. Searing white pain flashed through him and the world went blank.<p>

Next thing he knew, someone was quietly calling his name. He groaned and his eyes managed to slip open. Jack was leaning over him with Crow and Yusei behind him. He smiled and Jack took his hands.

"Hey, you're ok," he said quietly. "You had us worried for a moment there."

"What... what happened?" Kiryu whispered.

"Someone took our program," Bruno said. "And fried the computer."

"We found you on the floor," Crow said. "We thought you were..."

"Dead," Kiryu said as Jack helped him sit up. "It's ok, you can say it."

"He remembers," Jack said.

"You didn't tell us?" Aki cried. "How could you not tell us?"

"I didn't want you guys to be so upset and worried," Kiryu said. "I'm ok, stop babying me."

"Hey, just relax," Jack said gently. "I'm going to take you home and you're going to sleep and recover, ok?"

"Jack-"

"No arguing, come on. Let's go."

"Alright, alright."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Oooh, poor Kiryu, I just bully him so much because I love him. I'm strange like that. And for reference, Kiryu's hair, probably not as long as in Crashtown, and definately not got the fringe, but longer than when he was a Dark Signer. And remember to review guys.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Tori muttered.<p>

"Of course you don't," Jose said quietly. "It's Placido's plan. I'm sure they will manage to stop him somehow."

"And this?" she said, turning to the new creation in a glass pod. "Who thought him up? How realistic is he?"

"I decided on his creation," he said. "However, Placido decided to interfere once again. He's realistic enough that no one will be able to tell the difference. Physically they're identical."

"He's a robot."

"By your standards. Our technology is far superior to yours, they won't be able to tell the difference at a glance."

"They won't buy it."

"It's your job to see that they do," he said firmly. "Make sure that nothing goes wrong with the basics of the plan at least. Placido's plans aren't exactly essential to completely the circuit and could in fact be a danger. Feel free to step in should it go too far."

"What if someone gets hurt?" Tori said quietly.

"Sacrifices have to be made."

"But not like that. Please, can't you change this?"

"Don't get so attached, Alpha. They are mortals, nothing more. There are always casualties when we fight to save the world."

"I don't suppose it's crossed you mind that by trying to change the future, you may in fact be creating it?"

"When you become leader then you can ponder such things, Alpha, as it is you're not, so you will follow orders."

"Yes Master." They frowned as there was an explosion. "He's trying to kill the Signers."

"A shame, he should learn that they could be useful for our plan."

* * *

><p>"So, I'm nothing to you?" Yusei whispered, slowly wrapping his arms around Kiryu's shoulders, letting Kiryu back him gently against the wall. "You'll never feel for me like you ever feel for Jack?"<p>

"Shut up, you know I had to say it," Kiryu snapped. "You almost died back there." He lent in to kiss him but stopped and sighed, ending up resting his head against Yusei's. "What's wrong with me?"

"Kyosuke," he said with a sigh. "It's ok. Whatever's going on, just take your time, whatever it is, we're here for you. You know Jack and I will do anything for you. What's happened?"

"I dunno, I guess I just don't like being all touchy when I'm not well," Kiryu said quietly.

"It's ok," Yusei whispered. He smiled and Kiryu stepped back, turning away. "It must frustrate Jack though."

"Jack can wait when he needs to," Kiryu said quietly. "He does it because he cares about me. Even when we were younger, I knew I could trust him not hurt me. I guess that's just how it always was with us."

"And what about me?" he asked.

"I love you."

"As much as Jack?"

"I dunno. And even if I did, I wouldn't feel right saying." He smiled and leant back against the wall. "But whatever I said to Jack yesterday, I do love you." Yusei smiled and wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in his shoulder, letting Kiryu stroke his hair. "We are so messed up. Most people wouldn't consider being with someone who was in love with someone else."

Yusei chuckled and kissed his shoulder gently. "I'd ask you to leave Jack and tell people you love me, but I know you'd never do it unless Jack gave you a very good reason."

Kiryu nodded slowly. "I was worried about you, you could have died."

"I didn't. I was confident I wouldn't lose."

"You almost did."

"But I didn't. You're not getting rid of me that easy. Now they have an army of those Ghost things though. And if we can't beat them with Synchro monsters-"

"Hey, it's ok," Kiryu said quietly. "We'll just have to figure something else out. For now, focus on the WRGP, ok?"

"Yeah," Yusei said quietly, stepping back. "I need to get a new computer and I need to get the new engines working with the program and I need to-"

"Take the night off," he said. He pulled Yusei out the door and down to the others. "You and Bruno need to take the night off and spend some time together. You need to rest up for all the duels anyway, right?"

"I suppose."

"You're feeling better then, Kiryu?" Crow said quietly.

"I bit, I guess," he said with a smirk, lying back to rest his head on Jack's lap. "Not great, but ok, I suppose. So, you and Yusei aren't going back to work until tomorrow, Bruno."

"Oh, ok," Bruno whispered.

"We'll actually all eat together for once," Aki said with a small smile. "We could invite the kids over."

Yusei nodded. "They're probably feeling left out with us all working on our D-Wheels."

The evening passed quietly for once, with the entire group sitting together and talking rather than doing their separate things. They stayed up for hours together, until Kiryu started to feel unwell again and went to bed, the others following shortly after. After a few hours, Kiryu's phone went off. He frowned and picked it up slowly.

"Kyosuke," Jack said quietly.

"Jack... what's up? What time is it?" he whispered.

"Eleven thirty," he replied. "Come down to the garage. I've got a surprise for you and Tori and her friends have gone to meet their masters. We're all alone."

"Jack, I'm not feeling too well, can't it wait?"

"No."

"Alright... I'll be there soon."

"Good."

The doors to the garage were unlocked and Kiryu opened the doors to see Jack waiting, leant against his D-Wheel. Kiryu sighed and stepped down the stairs and Jack dragged him close almost instantly, wrapping his arms around him firmly.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Kiryu whispered. "You know I'm not feeling well."

"I know," Jack said, hands slowly moving over his body. "But I'm bored."

"I don't care," he snapped, trying to step back but Jack's arms squeezed around him, pulling him closer against him. "Jack, let me go, I need to sleep."

"Hmm, but what with the program being stolen yesterday and us going to find it today, I haven't had time to be with you."

"That's because I'm not well. What's the matter with you? Let go." Jack laughed and leant down over him. "I said let go, Jack."

"I don't want to."

"Jack-"

Jack silenced him with a firm kiss. Kiryu cried against his lips, dimly aware of how cold his mouth was. He went to push Jack away but Jack caught his wrists and slammed him against the frame of his D-Wheel, his head at just the right height to knock against the upper rim of the monowheel. He groaned and Jack's tongue slipped into his mouth, slamming his wrists against the metal frame either side of his head to stop him struggling, Kiryu's pained cry muffled by his lips.

"Jack. Jack, stop," he whispered as Jack turned his attention to his neck and shoulder. "Jack, please."

"I'm not nearly done yet, Kyosuke," Jack replied, gazing down at him.

"I don't care, get off of me!"

"But it's your job to entertain you King, Kyosuke. And I'm not amused."

"Jack-"

"Kyosuke, either you're going to do what I tell you or I'll make you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't push your luck."

"Jack, please, what's wrong? You've never treated me like this, what's happened to you?"

"I don't like being lied to," Jack snapped. He laughed and threw Kiryu to the ground and in Kiryu's already weakened condition he struggled to get his balance enough to even sit up. "You are such a pathetic creature, so weak and needy. You want me to be so loving and caring, but the second you're bored, you expect me to back off."

Kiryu struggled to his feet, his head throbbing as he staggered to the stairs up into the upper part of the garage. Jack laughed and caught up within seconds, knocking him down onto the cold metal stairs. Kiryu hissed as Jack held him down with a hand twisted through his hair and a knee against his back. Jack reached into Kiryu's pocket and pulled out his phone, flicking through and then forcing Kiryu to turn his head to see the picture of him and Yusei.

"Jack-"

"Shut up, Kyosuke," Jack snapped, lifting his head so his back arched awkwardly. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Did you think I was that stupid?"

"Please, Jack," Kiryu whispered. "It's not what you think, it's not like that, I'm sorry, I didn't think it would bother you that much."

"Didn't think it would bother me?" he said. He turned Kiryu onto his back and sat astride his hips, leaning down over him, his weight keeping him from struggling too much. "You didn't think it would bother me that you let him touch you? That no good city brat?" He snarled and tugged on Kiryu's hair, drawing a weak whimper of apology. "What the hell is so good about him? Hmm? If you love me why do you need him?"

"Jack, please, listen, I'm sorry, I really am, but I do love you," he whimpered, trying desperately to push Jack off. "It was just a stupid game. You know I love you, you know I do. Please stop, you're hurting me."

"Good, maybe next time you'll think twice about hurting me like that."

"I didn't mean to, Jack, please stop this, you're acting crazy. What's happened? What's set this off? Talk to me!"

"You're mine, Kyosuke," Jack snarled, leaning in and nipping at his neck, moving to allow his fingers to brush the inside of his thighs. "You are so beautiful and so sexy and you're mine. You belong to me and not that stupid brat. He's fun for a game but you're never going to chose him over me. You love me, right?"

"You know I do," Kiryu cried as Jack's fingers slowly moved over his lower body and unbuckling his belt. "Please, Jack, please. We can talk about this."

"You're going to leave him?"

"If that's what you want."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you. You know I do, please, let me go, you're hurting."

"Not until I'm satisfied, Kyosuke, after all betraying your King is high treason, you have to be punished for that."

He kissed him once again, not allowing him any room to struggle. There was the sound of a door and Kiryu struggled to push Jack off, glancing over at the door, he saw Tori and the others.

"Jack!" Tori cried. "Kiryu!"

Jack growled and moved back, placing a hand firmly over Kiryu's mouth and turning to the members of Yliaster. Kiryu gave a desperate cry, his head pushed back against the sharp metal steps but couldn't manage to get Jack off.

"I thought you were out," Jack said. "I suppose we'll have to leave you guys to it. Come on, Kyosuke."

He pulled Kiryu up, still holding his hand over his mouth to keep him silent and dragging him towards the door. Beta and Zeta stepped in their way, blocking the exit. Tori folded her arms as Jack turned to her, holding Kiryu's shaking body still in his arms.

"What on earth is going on?" Tori said quietly.

"We were just having a bit of fun," Jack replied. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon. Is there a problem, Tori?"

"Let him go," she said.

"Why?" he snapped.

"Because he doesn't look like he's enjoying it to me." She frowned and stepped closer. "Get out of my garage, Jack. Whatever's going on between you two, I don't care, but right now, you two have to be apart after something as serious looking as that if there's any chance of working this out. Now get out."

Jack narrowed his eyes and then released Kiryu, stalking off up the stairs. Tori gently wrapped her arms around Kiryu and glanced at Beta who followed Jack out. As soon as the door closed Jack turned and swung at Beta who ducked and jumped back. He snarled and Beta smirked.

"You interfering little-"

"We were covering your ass, you idiot," Beta hissed. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you know the danger you're putting yourself in messing around with Kiryu? I don't care what Placido said, Jose gave us orders to keep your cover above all else. And if you really had been Jack, you wouldn't have got away quiet so easily, do you realise that? It's only because we have out orders that we've allowed you to simply leave."

"He's mine-"

"He loves the real Jack."

"I am the true Jack Atlas."

"Focus on your job and leave the Signers and their friends to us, like you're supposed to."

He stormed off and Beta sighed, heading back inside. Tori had Kiryu on the couch, had taken his top off and was looking over the bruises and cuts over his upper body. Epsilon came over and handed him a glass of water and aspirin.

"How are you feeling, Blue?" Beta muttered.

"My head is killing me," he whispered, raising a shaking hand. "I don't understand what set him off like that."

"It's ok," Tori said gently. "You can stay here tonight if you don't feel comfortable going home."

"Thanks, Tori," he said. "But I don't want to cause any inconvenience."

"No, it's ok," she said. "Stay with us. Let Jack work out whatever's going on in his head and you decide if you want to be with someone who's willing to do that to you no matter what's going on in his mind."

Kiryu sighed and closed his eyes. "He's never been like that before. I don't understand what the matter is. It's like he was someone else..."

"It could be because you're cheating on him," Delta said, picking up Kiryu's phone from where Jack had dropped it on the stairs. "Is that Yusei?"

"I promised him no one else would see that," Kiryu said quietly.

"Why?" Epsilon muttered, looking over Delta's shoulder. "That is _so_ hot. God, look at him."

Gamma glanced over their shoulders and frowned. "The outfit looks familiar though."

"It's mine," Tori said. "I gave it to them. Lemme see."

Delta handed it to her and Tori glanced at it. "That is... wow, that never looked that good on me. Look at me, he's blushing and everything. Kiryu, you're a lucky man."

"Maybe Jack was just jealous that you kept Yusei looking that good to yourself," Delta giggled. "Can I have a copy?"

"No way," he snapped. "But, if you don't tell Yusei..." He reached over and took his phone before handing it back to Tori. "Good, isn't it?"

"That's amazing," Delta whispered. "Why the hell can't I have him? He's so... I hate you Kiryu. Are you sure I can't have a copy?"

"No, Yusei would kill me. He'd kill me just for letting you look."

"You're shaking still," Tori said quietly, rubbing his shoulders as Gamma handed him a spare t-shirt. "How badly did he hurt you?"

"Not too bad," Kiryu muttered. "I just knocked my head and a few bruises. I'll be ok after a bit of sleep."

"Well, if you want to talk, we're all here," Beta said quietly. "Go on upstairs, you can have my bed."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll have the couch," he said, glancing at Tori. "Don't worry, Blue, we'll look after you. Those Signers will probably close ranks and protect Jack if you say anything, but we're hardly like them."

"They're my friends," Kiryu whispered. "They wouldn't do that to me."

"I dunno," Zeta muttered. "It's a simple question; given a choice, would they choose you or Jack?"

"I... I don't know..." He sighed and stood up, struggling to keep his balance and Gamma gently took his weight, helping him upstairs to the bedroom. "No copying those pictures off my phone."

"We won't," Delta said quietly.

* * *

><p>When Yusei got up the next morning, he noticed Kiryu's door open. He frowned and glanced inside. Kiryu was gone. He stepped back and turned slowly and climbed down the stairs but Kiryu was nowhere to be found. After a quick breakfast of toast, he headed out to the garage. To his surprise, when he unlocked the door, Beta and Tori were lying on the couch sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Yusei cleared his throat and they jolted awake, gazing up at him. He smiled and climbed down the stairs.<p>

"Morning," he said quietly. "Did you two have a nice night?"

Beta frowned and stood, turning away, leaving Tori pulling the blankets up over her head. He smiled and glanced at the new computer in its boxes.

"Would you like a hand?" Tori muttered.

"Sure, if you feel up to it," Yusei replied.

She got up slowly and he noticed she was still wearing the same clothes he'd last seen her in. He frowned.

"Umm, would you like to go up into the boys' room for me?" she said quietly, slowly opening the boxes as Zeta and Gamma were ushered down by Beta. "Kiryu needs to see you."

"Kiryu's here?" he said with a frown.

"He and Jack had an argument last night," she said. "You should go and see him. I'm not sure he and Jack can patch things up after this."

"What happened?"

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you that. I'll get this set up as much as my little mind can figure out. Bruno will be here soon to save me right?"

Yusei frowned and headed up the stairs. Tori sighed and Beta came over to help her get the old computer off the table.

"Please tell me it's not just me who feels awful about this," she said with a sigh.

"No, it's not," Beta said quietly. "I'm just glad we got there when we did. Imagine who bad it could have been."

"I wish we had more say in this," she whispered. "I feel so bad for him. And I just wonder if telling him once it's all over and we're allowed would even help."

"In the end I guess it comes down to whether you value their happiness over your life. You've also got to give them credit; that was a really good robot, if that's what it was. I mean, so realistic and able to do those things to him without Kiryu getting even a little suspicious... that's hi-tech."

"Kiryu..." Yusei whispered, shaking him gently.

Kiryu's eyes snapped open and he frowned. He sat up slowly and Yusei sat on the bed next to him. There was silence for a few moments before Yusei took Kiryu's hand, noticing the slight flinch, and leaning in to kiss his gently. Kiryu turned away almost instantly.

"I can't," he said.

"Ok," Yusei said quietly. "It's ok. Tori said you and Jack had an argument last night. Are you ok?"

"I dunno," Kiryu whispered. "I'm honestly not sure what I'm feeling right now."

"What did he do?" he said quietly.

"He hurt me," he said. "He's never hurt me before, not like that. We've fought and we've argued and we've hit each other and stuff, but he's never treated me like that before."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I just need to think I guess."

"Well, I'm here for you, whatever you decide."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Lovely chapter here, break ups, Yusei sandwhich, and well... yeah, actually, I'm not sure there's a whole lot else. If you ask nicely, I'll give you the lemon that carries on from the end of this, if you want it bad enough. And review guys.

* * *

><p>"Jack," Kiryu said quietly.<p>

Jack frowned and glanced down at Yusei, Bruno and the others below in the garage. He didn't understand why, if this was such an important discussion, they couldn't talk in private, but Kiryu didn't seem comfortable being alone.

"Look, about last night... I can't do this anymore," he said quietly. Jack frowned. "I can't, Jack, I'm so sorry."

"Kyosuke... why? I thought everything was getting back to normal now. What's happened?" Jack said.

"What, were you drinking last night or something?" he muttered. "Don't you remember what you did to me last night? What you said?"

"No. No, I didn't do anything last night, I went to bed just after you and when I woke up you and Yusei and Bruno were already here. What do you think I did? Have you hit your head?"

Kiryu frowned and his hand went to the bruise on his forehead. "I know what happened, you can ask Tori and the guys, they were there. They were there, they saw what you would have done to me."

"What exactly do you think I've done?"

"You lured me down here and... you were this close to... how could you do that to me?"

"Kyosuke, if you're saying what I think you are... I would never do that to you. I promised I would never hurt you. I don't remember... I went to bed and I woke up, it was blank in between. You know I would never hurt you... I swore so long ago that I would never hurt you... I wouldn't do that to you."

"No," Kiryu whispered. "Even if you don't remember, you did it, we all saw. They saw it. I'm sorry, you know I love you so much, but after that... I can't, Jack, I'm sorry, but I can't."

Jack lowered his gaze and turned, striding out without another word. Kiryu sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the railings. He knew everyone else was watching quietly, but he didn't care at that moment. His world felt empty without Jack. Then a pair of arms wrapped around him and he flinched slightly, turning to see Yusei hugging him gently. He frowned for a moment before leaning on his shoulder.

"He says he doesn't even remember," he whispered.

Yusei sighed and squeezed his shoulders gently. "Well, I believe you, we all do. I mean, they saw it, so he can't deny it, right?"

"What if something was wrong with him? What if there was a reason?"

"Then it would have to be a good reason. Do you honestly think there's any excuse?"

"This is the last thing we need right before the WRGP starts," Bruno said quietly. "And with everything else that's happened... it's like the work is conspiring against us."

"Or just the people with the power to control it," Beta muttered.

"What?" Crow snapped. "Are you saying all this stuff is your masters at work? I knew we couldn't trust you guys... how could you let this happen?"

"We didn't let it happen," he replied. "We stepped in and stopped it. We didn't know they would do that. We knew they had all this technology and stuff, but we didn't know they could- or would- ever think of doing that. They don't normal do stuff like this, it's usually just low level and manipulating stuff in the background."

"Not anymore it seems," Yusei said quietly.

"So, it's like mind control or something?" Kiryu whispered.

"I suppose... but it can't honestly force you to do something you don't want to do already..." Epsilon said quietly. "Where's Tori gone?"

* * *

><p>Jack sighed and glanced up at Tori as she pulled out the chair next to him. His fingers closed around his cup, hands shaking slightly. "I didn't do it, Tori. I'd never hurt him like that."<p>

"I believe you, Jack," she said quietly. "But I can't change what Kiryu feels. Even if it wasn't you, or you weren't in control, that's not going to change what he went though and how much it hurts him."

"I bet Yusei's pleased... he finally gets Kiryu for himself."

"You know him better than that, Jack." Jack sighed and nodded. "I hope things work out for you and Kiryu though, you're a really good couple. Yusei respects that."

Jack nodded. "I wish I knew what had happened."

"Just work stuff out for the WRGP, ok?" Tori said gently. "The last thing we need is you guys fighting, or you'll never win. Or, you know, come second to us."

"Sometimes I forget you're our opponents."

"Look, Jack, I'll do what I can to help you, because I believe you when you say you don't remember doing it, but if find out you really did do it willingly and you do remember, I will make you pay."

"I didn't, Tori," he said. "I love him, I thought things were going to get back to normal again, but suddenly everything's gone wrong again. I don't know how I'm supposed to convince him that I didn't do it and I'd never hurt him." He sighed and rested his head on his hand. "I didn't kid myself that it would last forever, but I never thought about what would happen without him."

"Wow, I suddenly have so much respect you for you, Jack, I didn't think you were that kind of guy."

Jack smiled and lowered his head. "What would you do for someone you love?"

"Jack..." She sighed and patted his shoulder. "You're so lucky I like you. I'll bring the Wheel of Fortune round, go for a ride out on the highway, clear your mind, ok?"

Jack sighed and nodded. After a few minutes, Tori came out on the Wheel of Fortune, and Jack was almost amused by how small she looked. When Jack had gone, Tori returned to the garage and found Kiryu sitting in Yusei's arms still.

"Maybe you should take Kiryu home, Yusei," Tori said quietly. "Bruno can help us finish, right?"

"Sure, of course," Bruno said, nodding quickly.

"Where's Jack?" Crow said.

"He's gone for a ride out on the highway," she said.

"I'll go and find him," he said with a sigh. "I don't want him getting himself into trouble not thinking straight."

"We'll come with you," Beta said, and beckoned Delta to follow. "Beats sitting around here."

"Come on, Kiryu," Yusei said, pulling him up gently as the three D-Wheelers tore out the garage. "Let's go. Just you and me."

Kiryu smiled slightly and followed Yusei out. Bruno frowned but Tori patted his shoulder with a slight smile. "You've got the program back, right? So, anything we can do to help..."

"Well, I need to transfer the data onto this computer once it's set up and then I need to update it to run on the new engines, and then that's it until they arrive."

"Well, if we can help you in anyway, just let us know Bruno," Aki said quietly. "And once we're done, maybe we should pop across the square to the cafe."

* * *

><p>"Yusei..."<p>

Yusei smiled slightly and pushed Kiryu to his back, being incredibly careful not to work him up after what had happened the night before. He leant over him slowly and placed a brief kiss on his lips, watching for any sign of distress, but Kiryu twisted his hands though his hair and gently pulled him closer.

"Yusei, I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" Yusei whispered. "I don't want to push you."

"No, it's ok," Kiryu said. "I'm ok, I'll tell you if I'm not. Hey, how about, just for me because you obviously think I'm not perfect condition, you go and put on that skirt for me again?"

"Kyosuke, you just broke up with Jack, and after what happened last night, how can you even think about that kind of thing right now?"

"Because I just broke up with Jack and I want to stop thinking about him," Kiryu muttered. "Please, Yusei, just for me, go put the skirt on."

He sighed and kissed him gently but nodded. Kiryu smiled and patted his bum as he climbed off. Yusei opened up the wardrobe and took out the bag of Tori's clothes. He glanced at Kiryu over his shoulder and the older boy smiled.

"I'll be back in a minute, but I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you after what's happened with Jack, alright? Don't expect me to give you this so easily all the time."

"I love the things you do for me, Yusei."

Yusei sighed and went into the adjoining bathroom to change. Kiryu smiled to himself. Yusei was enough to cheer him up from almost anything it seemed. There was noise downstairs and Kiryu got up from the bed slowly. Bruno was coming up the stairs, and Kiryu smirked to himself.

"K-Kiryu... where's Yusei?" Bruno stammered.

"He'll be out in a minute," Kiryu said. "Come in. He's just in the bathroom."

"O-ok, thanks," he said quietly, following Kiryu into Yusei's room. "Are you feeling better, Kiryu?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said with a small smile. "Yusei really helps... at least he will."

"Kiryu, what are you-"

"Yusei, are you ready yet?"

"I'm not as good with bows are you are, Kyosuke," Yusei called softly. "Give me a minute."

"Hurry up, I'm getting impatient," Kiryu laughed. He turned to Bruno, who was stuttering, trying to spit something out, but Kiryu press a finger against his lips with a smirk. "Keep quiet and you will love this. He's so beautiful dressed like this."

Bruno frowned but stayed quiet as the bathroom door opened and Yusei stepped out in Tori's clothes. Kiryu smirked and slowly brought him into his arms, throwing Bruno a smug glance.

"If I didn't love you so much, Kyosuke... you're lucky I feel sorry for you after last night," he whispered, winding his arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him gently. "I'm sorry about you and Jack though."

"No you're not," he laughed quietly, almost bitterly. "But I love that you try to be sorry." He smiled and ran his hands over down Yusei's back, beckoning Bruno closer. "I love how you try to be so strong, just for me, but what about Bruno?"

"I- I, um..." He sighed and leant up to kiss Kiryu firmly. "Don't do this to me, not now. We've been over this before, we both know the answer to that."

"That we're both an emotional wreck," Kiryu said quietly. "And we're so messed up by our pasts that we feel the need to systematically ruin any relationship we have by cheating on the people we love because we can't handle the fact that someone actually loves us?"

"Where did you get all that from?"

"I read a lot."

"Oh." He laughed quietly and stretched up so he was level with Kiryu. "Can we just... please before someone comes home."

Bruno frowned watching Yusei pulled Kiryu into a tender kiss. Kiryu smiled and beckoned Bruno forwards. He stepped forwards slowly and Kiryu caught his wrist, pulling him forwards so he was almost touching Yusei. The smaller boy was so entranced by Kiryu that he didn't even notice that Kiryu wasn't giving him his full attention. Kiryu's fingers tangled through Yusei's hair, gently guiding him to his neck and shoulder. Yusei laughed softly and nipped at his skin.

"Hmm, Yusei," he whispered. "Play nice."

"You made me dress up," Yusei murmured.

"I didn't make you, I didn't force you. Besides, you know how lovely you look. I adore it. So does he, right?"

Yusei gasped and spun to see Bruno watching quietly, a strange look of lust in his eyes that Yusei had never seen before. Then again, he'd already seen that this outfit had an interesting effect on the people around him. It seemed even Bruno wasn't immune to the effects of it.

"This... this isn't what it looks like, Bruno," he said quietly, but Kiryu slipped his arms around him and he leant back against him before realising what he was doing and pushing Kiryu off. "I promise, it's not-"

"No," Bruno said. "It is..."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," he whispered. "I didn't mean for it to be like this."

"It's ok," he said. "I mean it's kind of... hot..."

Yusei cheeks burned and he knew was blushing heavily, but it didn't really matter when Kiryu's hands slowly moved down his stomach and to his legs. He squirmed and went to push him away but Bruno caught his hands, keeping them held firmly at chest height. He knew that Kiryu was smirking. Typical of Kiryu to be enjoying himself at a moment like this, but then Yusei was willing to put aside the horrific embarrassment this state brought because Kiryu needed get Jack out of his system.

"Is this going the way I think it is?" Yusei whispered.

"Probably," Kiryu said quietly.

"If you're ok with that," Bruno said, gently squeezing Yusei's hands reassuringly.

"I am," he said with a slight, gentle squeeze back against his hands. "If you're sure you can handle this, Kyosuke?"

"Of course," Kiryu said quietly. "Of course I can." He laughed softly. "Please, let me forget... help me forget."

"Kyosuke," he said. "Are you sure?"

"Since when did you get to ask me if I was sure? I'm the one usually making sure you're ok with it. Why are you always worrying about me? About who might see? Just relax, we'll help you, don't worry."

"Ok..."

He smiled and Bruno leant down to claim his lips as Kiryu's fingers moved over his thighs, kissing his neck. Yusei groaned as Kiryu's hands moved up his inner thighs, brushing over his sensitive skin with teasing touches. He twisted slightly and struggled to push Kiryu off.

"Kyosuke, I've told you about that," he muttered.

Kiryu laughed. "So you have. Alright, alright, I suppose I do keep telling you to be patient, don't I?"

He snatched Yusei from Bruno and tossed him to the bed, his skirt sliding up his legs a little, showing off more of his toned legs. Yusei's cheeks went even redder and Kiryu smirked as he pushed the skirt down again. He glanced at Bruno, who was licking his lips, staring hungrily at Yusei. Kriyu couldn't have hoped for this to have gone better. It crossed his mind that even if Bruno had ever been in a situation like this, he wouldn't remember it. He smiled and turned his attention back to Yusei, slowly moving his hands over the skirt to smooth it down and stop it showing so much.

"Bruno," he said quietly. Bruno jumped slightly and he chuckled. He knew Yusei was enchanting, but he didn't think it was that bad. Then again, Kiryu was a lot more used to this kind of thing then Bruno. "Go on. Warm him up."

"K-Kiryu..." Bruno whispered. "Are you-"

"Bruno," Yusei said, adjusting the bow around his neck. "Do what Kyosuke says. He's always shown me a good time before."

This time Bruno went bright red. Kiryu smiled and sat on the bed slowly running his fingers through Yusei's hair and playing with the bow. Bruno stood, watching them silently as Yusei reached up, pulling Kiryu down into a tender kiss once more, but Kiryu moved back.

"Hmm, I said Bruno gets to go first, Yusei," Kiryu whispered. "If he's not completely paralysed?" He glanced back and Bruno took a sharp breath, lowering his gaze quietly, drawing soft chuckle. "Don't be shy, Bruno. Come on, sit here." He patted the bed on the opposite side of Yusei and Bruno gulped before sitting next to them. "Atta boy. Trust me, Bruno, whatever happens you'll love it. Yusei always does."

"K-Kiryu-"

"Stop stuttering," he said firmly, pressing his finger to his lips once more. Bruno was silenced instantly, gazing at him, eyes slightly widened. Kiryu smiled and slowly ran his fingers over Bruno's lips and Bruno's eyelids slid lower. "Don't stutter, don't be nervous."

"Yusei, is this ok?" he whispered, glancing at the boy flat on his back, watching them intently.

"Yes," Yusei said gently. "It's fine. Trust him."

Kiryu smiled, willing to wait patiently as Bruno made his choice, gently stroking his cheek. He'd have fun either way, but he wanted to see what he could do with Bruno. Yusei reached out and took Bruno's hand squeezing gently. That seemed to push him far enough, and Bruno nodded slowly. Kiryu smiled and leant in, gently moving Bruno so he could kiss him, more to see how he'd react than anything- simple curiosity. Bruno's eyes widened slightly but after a moment, he leant in, kissing him back slowly.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's ok to leave Kiryu, Yusei and Bruno alone?" Aki said quietly.<p>

Tori frowned and took a spoonful of ice cream. "Why shouldn't it be? Crow, Beta and Delta are with Jack, so there's no way he's going to be a problem."

"Isn't it like the same as leaving Jack with Kiryu and Yusei though?" Epsilon said. "I mean, this whole thing is one big mess, right? Jack and Kiryu love each other, but Yusei loves Kiryu and Bruno loves Yusei."

"So, you're telling me that leaving the three of them together will end up in a kinky threesome?" she muttered.

"They wouldn't, would they?" Aki said quietly.

"I dunno... I hope not, I mean that would just screw stuff up even more, wouldn't it?"

"Shh, the kids are coming back," Gamma muttered. "And stop gossiping."

"He's right," Zeta said. "You need to focus on the WRGP, Tori. And you need to somehow make sure Yusei, Jack and Crow are on the same page again, Aki."

"I suppose. We might as well pull out though, I can't see this working..." Aki sighed and lowered her head. "It was such a lovely idea to start with."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Long chapter. First little section here is Kiryu/Yusei/Bruno, because I felt like doing it but it's not entirely esstiantal to the plot. The plot joins us after that. So review guys. Review or... something, I've yet to think of a threat that I'd actualy stick to, I torture tha characters enough so that's not exactly an option, but you should review anyway.

* * *

><p>"Kyosuke," Yusei said, tugging on Kiryu's sleeve. "Hey..."<p>

Kiryu laughed softly and slowly pulled back from his kiss with Bruno. Yusei was still lying between them, watching them quietly.

"Hmm, I almost forgot about you, Yusei," Kiryu chuckled, leaning over him. Yusei's breath caught in his throat as Kiryu's lips hovered only a hair from his. "But, didn't I tell you to wait?"

"Kyosuke..."

He leant up and kissed him gently but Kiryu sat up, and pulling Yusei up into his arms, forcing him around to face Bruno, not that Yusei resisted for a second. He was content to let Kiryu pull him around and settled in Kiryu's arms instantly. Kiryu reached over and tugged Bruno closer.

"Don't be shy," he said, gently cupping Yusei's chin and lifting his head to an easier height for Bruno and Bruno blushed as Yusei let out a slow breath, eyes closing slightly and his lips parted invitingly. "Look at him... you keep being so shy and you'll miss your chance."

Bruno licked his lips nervously, his grey blue gaze flickering over Yusei's body. Yusei watching him patiently, slowly reaching down and running his fingers over the leather cover Kiryu's legs.

"Come on, Bruno," Yusei murmured. "Please... I want you to touch me... and he won't let you unless you play his games..."

"The waiting is _so_ agonising, isn't it Yusei?" Kiryu chuckled, nipping softly at his ear. "Give the girl what she wants, Bruno."

Yusei would have elbowed Kiryu for the remark, but Bruno leant in and connected their lips gently, pushing all frustration at being called a girl from his mind. Although, he was well aware that if he didn't put a stop to it soon, Kiryu would start thinking he could get away with it. Kiryu was gently stroking his cheek, still holding his head up even though he must have known he'd stay wherever Kiryu wanted him, especially when Bruno gently twisted his fingers through his hair, their tongues entwining.

"It's ok to be nervous, you know," Kiryu said quietly, reaching over to stroke Bruno's cheek. Bruno hummed softly, slowly closing his eyes. "Yusei was nervous his first time with me and Jack. And you should have seen him blush the first time he dressed up in this for me. See... it's not so bad when you just relax. Here..."

He took Bruno's hand and gently guided it up under the blouse Yusei was wearing. Yusei's soft groan was muffled by Bruno's lips and Kiryu chuckled, placing a kiss on Yusei's cheek. Bruno's fingers traced over his skin, stroking his chest gently and Yusei moaned, gripping Kiryu's legs and arching his back as far as Kiryu's hold on his head would allow.

"Hmm, I think he likes that, Bruno."

"I guess so..." Bruno whispered.

Kiryu smirked and tilted Yusei's head up so he could kiss him gently for a long moment before releasing him and turning his attention to Bruno, bringing him closer. Yusei whimpered at the sudden loss of their affection. Watching the two older boys locked in a heated kiss, Kiryu's bruising grip on his chin and Bruno's hand pressed against his chest not giving him much choice in the matter, the familiar longing filled him, heat rushing through him. Kiryu reached behind Bruno, pulling him forwards against Yusei, keeping him pinned between them and moaning desperately as their lower bodies met. Kiryu was firmly in control of the entire situation and Yusei knew it. He didn't want to argue, Kiryu knew what he was doing and Yusei trusted him completely.

Bruno let out a deep moan into Kiryu's mouth as Yusei squirmed and let out a soft mewl, pressing clenching his fists to keep control of himself. Kiryu smiled and gently broke the kiss, tilting his head slightly.

"Feeling any better yet?" he whispered. Bruno nodded, biting his lip and glancing over the pair of them. "Hmm, you look like you're enjoying yourself, Bruno. Didn't I tell you that you'd love it?" Again he nodded. "Are you enjoying yourself, Yusei?"

Yusei nodded and Kiryu smirked. He took Bruno's wrist and gently guided him down to Yusei's skirt, Bruno blushing heavily, but following his lead anyway. Yusei went to protest and push him away but Kiryu caught his wrists and kissed him firmly to keep him distracted. Yusei relaxed instantly, just as Kiryu knew he would, parting his lips to allow Kiryu into his mouth, almost completely forgetting about Bruno, closing his eyes and melting into his hold.

"Mmm, you're so beautiful," Kiryu whispered against his lips between kisses. "_So_ beautiful."

"Kyosuke..." Yusei breathed, his chest heaving as he gazed up into his eyes.

Bruno moved his hand gently against him and Yusei gave a quiet whine, bucking his hips slightly but unable to turn away from Kiryu's gaze. He gasped and moaned as Bruno continued to stroke him, arching his back and trying to twist but Kiryu's firm hold restricted his movement. He moved as little as he could, trying to close the small gap between their lips, but Kiryu chuckled softly and leant over to take Bruno's lips instead, leaving Yusei watching jealously.

"Hold his wrists for me," Kiryu said quietly. Bruno nodded slightly- just enough to be noticed and not to break the kiss for too long- and went to take Yusei's wrists, but Yusei struggled and twisted as much as he could, moaning desperately as his movement rubbed against Bruno's hand. Kiryu frowned and lifted Yusei's head awkwardly and placing a calming kiss on his lips. "Behave."

Yusei stilled, panting heavily, knowing that any movement now would hurt him neck and annoy Kiryu, and allowed Bruno to take his wrists. Kiryu pulled him back and lifted him up onto his lap. Yusei moaned softly, remembering the last time he'd been allowed to feel the leather of Kiryu's pants between his legs and hoping this was going to end like that time. Kiryu released his head and he instantly lifted himself to press his lips to Kiryu's

"Ah, no," he laughed softly. "Don't make me hold you still again."

He turned and returned to Bruno. Yusei pouted and lowered his gaze. "Kyosuke..."

He groaned as Kiryu bucked his hips, pressing himself against Yusei's behind. Bruno slid his silk pants and Yusei squirmed slightly, a soft moan passing him lips as Kiryu parted his legs so he was sitting astride his lap, trying to ignore the fact that Kiryu and Bruno where still locked in deep kiss. Bruno released his wrists and reached behind Yusei. Kiryu laughed against his lips.

"You're as impatient as he is," he chuckled. "Alright, alright, if you two are that desperate."

Bruno smiled and pulled Yusei up from Kiryu's lap, slowly running his hands over Yusei's behind as the smaller boy buried his head in his shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly. Over Yusei's shoulder, he watched- surprisingly himself at how much lust he felt towards the other boy- as Kiryu undid his pants, sliding them down enough to release his swollen member. He smiled and Bruno reached into his pocket, often Kiryu the lube but Kiryu shook his head.

"I don't tend to bother," he murmured. "Although, why you have it in your pocket is an interesting question."

"You'd be surprised how well it works on engine parts."

"Ok, that's weird. You ready, Yusei?"

Yusei nodded slightly and Kiryu gently pulled him back. To Bruno's amazement, Yusei only gave a small, broken cry before falling near silent as Kiryu kissed him softly. After a few moments, Yusei leant back against Kiryu, resting his head on his shoulder and taking his hands. Bruno bit his lips, trying to be patient, rubbing himself through his pants as Kiryu began to move slowly. Yusei moaned Kiryu's name and Bruno was certain that for a moment he was jealous, although he wasn't sure which of the two he was jealous of.

Once they were settled into a steady pace Kiryu beckoned his forwards and he didn't hesitate, moving to press himself against Yusei and meeting Kiryu in a firm kiss. Kiryu smiled and Yusei moaned his name again as Kiryu lifted the skirt up above his waist, revealing Yusei stiff member. Bruno got the message without any words. He opened up Yusei's blouse and trailed kisses down his chest, causing Yusei to arch his back, gasping sharply as he paid special attention to his nipples. He continued lower until he was at the waistband of the skirt. Yusei squirm, starting to stutter Bruno's name but Kiryu thrust upwards forcefully and he gave a sharp cry, moaning Kiryu's name. Kiryu smirked and glanced down at Bruno triumphantly.

After another few moments teasing Yusei's sensitive skin he moved lower, slowly taking Yusei in his mouth. Yusei gasped and this time Kiryu couldn't stop him whispering his name. He smiled and to himself and ran his tongue along his length. Yusei moaned and squirmed slightly, thrusting into his mouth as Kiryu slammed into him again.

Yusei's mind was completely blurred. He groaned, arching his back, twisting his fingers through Bruno's hair, gently pushing him closer and reaching back to slide his fingers through Kiryu's hair, tugging him into a gentle kiss. He suddenly realised how Kiryu must have felt; he loved having the pair of them with him, but he couldn't give them both the same attention, even if he wanted to and it hurt. Even so, it felt so right...

He gave a desperate cry, closing his eyes tightly, clenching his fists and to his surprise, Bruno swallowed. A moment later, Kiryu grunted and Yusei whimpered softly as Kiryu gripped his hips. There was silence for a few moments and Bruno leant against Yusei's forehead, sighing quietly.

"Stopped thinking about Jack yet?" Yusei whispered.

"Hmm, who's Jack?" Kiryu murmured. Yusei smiled and laughed softly. "Go and get changed."

Yusei nodded and climbed off the bed, heading into the bathroom, both Kiryu and Bruno watching him go. Kiryu glanced at Bruno, who was still touching himself and realised maybe Bruno deserved a bit of fair treatment. He smiled and pulled Bruno in, kissing him deeply and reaching down to undo his pants. Bruno's eyes widened and he gave a startled cry, but settled into it with seconds, letting Kiryu help him, groaning against his lips, and to Kiryu's surprise actually fighting for dominance.

"I like to be on top," Bruno whispered.

"Hmm, I noticed. Is that a memory, or instincts?" Kiryu said quietly.

"It feels like it should be a memory, but it's faded, kind of hazy," he said, thrusting into Kiryu's hand. "Like an old dream that you're not sure if it's memory or your imagination."

"You talk too much," he said firmly. "But at least you're not stuttering anymore."

"Hey," Yusei said quietly. Kiryu glanced up to see him in the bathroom doorway. "You two are supposed to be interested in me, not each other. I'll get jealous."

Kiryu laughed softly and suddenly found himself lying on his back with Bruno above him, an innocent smile on his lips. He leant in so he could whisper in his ear. "I told you, I like to be on top."

"You know, I'm starting to like you," Kiryu said quietly. "And not just because it's easier to pay attention to Yusei with you here instead of blondie."

Yusei smiled to himself watching the pair as Bruno blushed and thanked him. At least they were getting along.

* * *

><p>"Jack, what's wrong?" Beta said quietly.<p>

"What do you think is wrong?" Jack snapped, glaring out over the city.

"Kiryu?" he said.

He sighed and nodded. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it."

"Well, it's over, right? So just move on. I mean, come on, Jack, I saw you..."

"It wasn't me."

"I saw you-"

"I would never do that."

"You can say that as many times as you like, even if I hadn't seen you, even if the others hadn't, it's what Kiryu thinks that matters. He's the one who left you and he's the one who you hurt- whether it was you or not."

"Whatever."

Jack turned and swung onto his D-Wheel. Crow and Delta had gone home half an hour ago. Beta sighed and Jack tore off down the highway as the sun started to sink beneath the horizon. He frowned thinking over what Beta had said. He didn't know how long he'd been riding before there was an engine behind him. He frowned and glanced back. It was another Wheel of Fortune. It caught up with him quickly and he frowned. He was facing an exact copy of himself. The imposter smirked and suddenly Jack realised who he was actually facing.

"You... you're the one who-"

"Who had you precocious Kyosuke writhing in pleasure like you never could," the imposter replied. Jack growled and narrowed his gaze. "What's the matter, Jack? Kyosuke couldn't even tell the difference, don't worry. As far as he's concerned, it was you who gave him such a good time."

"You bastard," he snarled. The other him laughed, throwing his head back wildly. "You made him..." He shook his head and gritted his teeth. "You'll pay... I'll make you pay!"

The other laughed and nodded. "Fine. Then let's duel. I'll show you the same power I showed him. You know, if I win, I'll make sure he never strays again, I'll make sure he never cheats on me. He should understand his position; he is his King's servant, his job is to please his King. I know this and I'll make sure he obeys, that's why he doesn't respect you."

"Shut up and duel me."

* * *

><p>"Yusei, Crow," Ushio called, stopping his D-Wheel in front of the group. "You have to get your D-Wheels and come with me."<p>

"Why? What's going on?" Crow said with a frown.

"It's Jack," he said. "Last night, he night, he duelled several people, forced them to crash out. We were going to bring him in, but when we stopped by the mansion he was out and now he's been seen on the highway."

"Has he had some sort of psychotic break?" he said with a sigh. "What's wrong with him? Come on, Yusei, let's get him."

"Bruno," Yusei called. "Grab Kiryu. If Jack really has snapped Kiryu might be able to talk him down."

"Or go off on him again," Crow muttered.

The pair brought their D-Wheels and sped down the highways, checking every active duel lane. Within fifteen minutes, Kiryu's D-Wheel pulled up alongside them. Kiryu frowned but didn't say a word as they moved to the next duel lane, now in almost complete darkness except for their headlights. There was only one duel lane they hadn't checked yet. There was a crash up ahead and they could have out Red Demon's Dragon.

"Looks like they weren't kidding," Crow whispered.

Kiryu sighed and nodded. Just around the corner, Jack had stopped and was gazing down at the ocean through a broken barrier, a cruel smirk on his lips. Kiryu swung from his D-Wheel and ran up.

"Jack!" he cried. "Jack, what have you done?"

"I dealt with him," Jack said quietly.

"Jack," he whispered, gently taking his arm. "Please, look at me, this is serious, this isn't just crashes." Jack glanced down at him. "Jack, if he's dead... what's wrong with you? Jack, you have to turn yourself into Security, running only makes this worse."

Jack smirked and turned, grabbing Kiryu by the collar of his shirt and yanking him out so he was hanging on the edge of the highway, only Jack's hold keeping him from falling. He smirked as Crow and Yusei got off their D-Wheels and turned to them.

"Don't," he said. "I'll drop him."

"Jack," Kiryu cried, grabbing hold of Jack's wrist. "Jack, please, don't. What's going on? Don't drop me. Please, don't drop me, we can talk about this. What you're doing is crazy, what you're going is stupid, you know that. Don't make this worst. Whatever it is, please-"

"Come with me," Jack said.

"Kiryu!" Crow said, trying to step forwards but Yusei held him back. "Yusei, let go! I won't let him-"

"You think I like this?" Yusei snapped. "But if Jack does drop him? If he really has gone... insane..."

"If I come with you, you won't hurt anyone else?" Kiryu whispered.

"Not if you amuse your King," Jack said. "They weren't much fun anyway. None of them were a challenge. You could always say no and I could let you fall, we can see how quick your friends are."

"Ok, ok," he said. "Pull me in."

"Kiryu-"

"It's ok, Crow," he said firmly. "I'll be ok."

"Jack, knock this off," Crow cried. "You're our friend. Please, let Kiryu go."

Jack pulled Kiryu in and to his D-Wheel before the others could stop him, sitting Kiryu on his lap and revving his engine. Before Yusei can Crow could follow Red Demon's Dragon shot a ball of fire onto the track, fire blocking any attempts to follow.

"What's going on, Jack?" Kiryu whispered.

"Shut up," Jack said.

"Jack-"

"I said shut up," he snapped. "And don't even think about moving or I'll drop you off this thing and you'll break your neck."

"People fall off all the time and come out with a few scrapes and bruises, broken bones." Kiryu said. "That's what the helmet is for, idiot."

"Don't you talk to me like that!" he snarled, taking one hand from the controls and closing it around Kiryu's throat. "You're pathetic. If you don't break your neck in the fall, I'll come back and break it. Behave."

He let him go and returned his full attention to the road, turning off the highway and up into the mountains. The wall of a cliff opened and Jack drove inside, the doorway closing behind them. Kiryu glanced around, lights activated by motion flickered on and then off as they drove by. Finally they came to a stop after so many twists and turns that Kiryu could no longer remember the way they'd come. Jack pulled him off the D-Wheel and through another door. Inside was a luxurious bedroom. Kiryu frowned. It was even better than what they had back at the mansion.

"What's going on?" Kiryu whispered. "Jack-"

"I haven't given you permission to talk, Kyosuke," Jack said. "Go and sit on the bed." Kiryu frowned and gaze up at him. "Go!"

He turned and went to the bed just as Jack asked. Jack walked over and cupped his chin with a vice like grip, jerking his chin up and pulling off his helmet, quickly followed by his own. His over hand covered his eyes and Kiryu whimpered slightly, more worried about Jack than ever.

"Keep your eyes down," he commanded. Kiryu swallowed and nodded slowly. When Jack removed his hand from his eyes, Kiryu lowered his gaze. "Good boy. You should learn, you mustn't look directly at your King."

"You're not King anymore, Jack," Kiryu whispered. Jack snarled and let go of Kiryu's chin, striking him across the face, knocking him to the bed. "I'm sorry."

"I will be King once more, Kyosuke," he said. "I am destined to be King. I always was."

"Jack, whatever this is, we'll help you," he said. "I've been through this, remember, I went crazy for a while, remember? Jack?"

"But I'm not crazy, Kyosuke." He pulled Kiryu up by his hair and glanced over his new riding suit, black and lined with blue, just like when he was a Dark Signer, but Kiryu liked the colour scheme, it matched his D-Wheel. "And you're here to amuse me, remember?"

"Alright," Kiryu said quietly. "Just tell me what you want."

"That's more like it." He reached down and gently pulled down the zipper of his riding suit. Kiryu was shaking, but forced himself not to move. Whatever was going on with Jack, he had to help him, which unfortunately meant playing along for now. "You're such a good boy, Kyosuke. Tell me how much you love me."

"I love you."

"How much?" Jack snapped, his grip on Kiryu's jaw returning. "More than Yusei?"

"Yes. I love you with all I have, Jack, you know that."

"Forever?"

"Yes. Yes, forever, Jack. I always have and I always will."

"Of course you will, I'm your King."

He leant down and pulled Kiryu up into a forceful kiss, his tongue snaking into his mouth, entwining roughly with Kiryu's. Even if Kiryu was afraid of what was happening to Jack, he still loved him, he couldn't help shutting his eyes and leaning into the kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Jack moved back and snarled.

"Did I say you could touch me?" he snapped, jerking his chin slightly.

"Jack-"

Jack struck him across the face once more just as Kiryu realised he'd looked up at him. Jack knelt on the bed in front of him, once again pulling him up slowly running his hands over his back and resting them on his backside. Kiryu forced himself to keep his gaze lowered and try to stop himself shaking so badly. In the back of his mind he noticed how cold Jack was.

"Jackie," he whispered. "Please can I touch you?"

"If you stop calling me Jackie," he said

"Thank you."

He moved closer and slowly moved his hands over Jack's chest and up around his shoulders, pressing himself against Jack's cold body, twisting his fingers through his soft golden hair and gently kissing his neck and shoulders. Something felt wrong. He couldn't pinpoint it though. Other than the fact that he was so cold and his hair didn't feel as soft as usual. It was strange, Jack always had that expensive conditioner and his hair always smelt citrusy and felt so fluffy and downy. Jack's hands stroked the back of his legs through the riding suit, pulling him closer roughly.

"Hmm, my King," he whispered shakily, continuing to ponder Jack's strange hair condition. It was just so unusual for him, but then if his sanity was slipping. He sighed and kissed the exposed skin of his collar bone, lips ghosting over him. "Do I please you, my King?"

"Kyosuke," he murmured. "You're learning. You're so wonderful, Kyosuke."

"What's wrong with your hair?" he said softly. "You changed conditioner or something?" Jack laughed softly. "Go back to the old one, I liked the smell and you're hairs not so soft."

"I didn't realise it mattered so much."

Kiryu froze and shoved Jack off, glaring up at him, only to be slapped so hard he fell from the bed to the floor. Jack snarled and stepped off the bed, sitting astride his hips and pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. Kiryu narrowed his eyes and Jack leant down, glaring into his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

"You're not Jack," Kiryu said. "Who are you?

Jack laughed and shook his head. "I'm Jack Atlas."

"No. No you're not," he cried. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Where's the real Jack?"

"So many questions," he said. "Like I told you, Kyosuke, I'm Jack Atlas, King Jack Atlas." He leant down and lowered his voice to a whisper. "And I've already dealt with the _Former King_. I'm the true Jack, I'm what he truly can be."

"He's... no! No! He's not! You haven't!"

"He's dead," he whispered, holding Kiryu as he struggled. "Shame... a few minutes sooner and you could have saved him... I am all you have of him now. I am him, but so much better. As for what I want from you, well, I'm your King and you're my servant. You were his and now you're mine. If you want to hold onto the _real_ Jack, that pathetic _Former King_, I'm all you have left." Kiryu whimpered slightly, shaking his head, tears dripping down his cheeks. "See, you broke him. That pathetic creature wasn't the one who touched you like that, he was telling the truth when he said it wasn't him, he loved you_ so_ much. He duelled me to try and make me pay."

"Shut up! Just stop it! Stop!"

"I'm here, my Kyosuke," he said stroking his cheek. "I love you. I'm him, I'm all you have. See, I should be him, and if I don't have you, then that makes him better than me. I'm better than him in every way, your heart is the only thing he has that I don't."

"No..."

"Shh, you have fun here, Kyosuke, enjoy your new home. When you decide you can serve your King, perhaps you can leave the room. I'll leave you to grieve." He got up and went to the door, picking up his helmet but paused. "If it makes you feel better, I'll do my hair how you like it."

He left Kiryu alone in the room, tears streaming down his cheeks. Kiryu's whole world crumbled around him as he struggled to sit up and climb onto the bed, curling up and burying his face in the pillows. Sobs wracked through his body. He couldn't think straight. This wasn't right. The whole thing was so messed up. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Yusei and Crow had figured out it wasn't Jack but he didn't care. He should have listened when Jack told him it wasn't him. After everything Jack had done for him and he'd just brushed him off without so much as hearing him out.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Yay for updates. Part 2 of the imposter Jack incident. Will Jack save the day? Will it not be awkward between Jack and Kiryu? Will I stop torturing those poor boys? Find out, if you review!

* * *

><p>"Yusei! Crow!" Carly cried. The pair turned slowly and Carly stopped just in front of them. "Where's Jack gone?"<p>

"He's gone insane," Crow said quietly. "He's run off with Kiryu and we have no idea what he's going to do next."

"There are two of them," she said. The pair glanced at each other. "There are two Jacks."

"What?" he snapped. "Carly, I know you want Jack to be innocent but-"

"I can prove it! Look, I was given this video."

She handed them a screen showing a clip of the two duelling. Crow and Yusei glanced at each other, both realising what it meant at almost the exact same moment. They got up and a moment late they tore out on their D-Wheels, the six members of Yliaster watching them go in confusion. They headed out to the where they'd seen Jack the night before.

"There's nothing but rock and water down there," Crow said quietly. "If our Jack fell... Yusei, what if he's dead?"

"Don't think like that," Yusei said firmly. "Come on, let's head down. He could be stuck down there and hurt."

"Well, what makes you think there's any chance of that?" he said.

"I'm thinking positive, Crow. Come on."

They made their down to the rocks, neither saying much as they climbed down the jagged rocks to the shore. "Split up. I'll head down that way, you go up that way, Crow."

"Yeah, I know. He could be hurt."

Crow sighed and walked slowly down the shore, picking out a careful path. It was hard not to fall. He almost hoped Jack had fallen into the ocean and washed up somewhere like Bruno had, he didn't want to think what would happen if Jack had fallen from the highway onto these rocks, even with his D-Wheel and helmet taking some of the damage, there was no way he'd be able to get up.

"Jack," he called quietly. "Jack, can you hear me? Are you here?"

He sighed and slowly continued over the rugged coast. There was no sign of movement anywhere. He swallowed heavily and glanced back at to see Yusei till moving further away. Somehow, deep down, he didn't hold out much hope they were going to find Jack, but he looked anyway, struggling not to give up all hope.

"Yusei," he called, turning slowly. "If Jack is the one who lost..."

"I know," Yusei called. "Let's try not to think about that." There was silence for a few second. "I think I've got something!"

Crow climbed over the rocks back to where Yusei was sitting at the shoreline. In his hands was one of Jack's cards, and scraped over the rocks was white paint. Crow sighed and closed his eyes.

"He ended up in the water," he whispered. He turned his gaze up to the smashed side of the track. "He must have known what was going to happen. He knew he was going to die."

"He might not have died," Yusei said.

"Hoping against hope isn't going to get us anywhere," Crow snapped. "Can we start wondering who the other Jack is now? And why, if he's not the real Jack, he's taken Kiryu?"

"A crazed fan?" Yusei said quietly. "Someone who wants to be Jack..."

"That's... how does that make sense? Why would someone do that?"

"I dunno, there are some strange people out there. Someone becomes so obsessed by a celebrity that they start stalking them, they want everything that they ever touched and sometimes even go all the way and want to become them."

"I thought that only happens on TV."

"Well, I suppose but a lot of TV is influence by real life and just exaggerated. So, he can look like Jack, and act like a kind of crazy Jack and goes so far as to try and kill the real Jack to take his place, but it doesn't mean anything if the people around him don't believe he's the real Jack."

"So, he took Kiryu because all this means nothing if Kiryu doesn't love him?"

"I suppose. This is all theory after all," Yusei said quietly. "But think about it. If you were so obsessed by Jack that you want to be him and take over his life, wouldn't the most important thing be that Kiryu couldn't tell?"

"It's not exactly public knowledge that Jack and Kiryu are together," Crow said. "I mean, it might not be a secret but-"

"It's not exactly easy to get a copy of Red Demon's Dragon. If someone wanted to be Jack and own everything Jack has, doesn't it make sense that they'd want to one thing most precious to him?"

"I suppose that does make sense. Then we have to find them before he hurts Kiryu. I mean, if Kiryu does believe it's Jack then there's no way they could repair their relationship and if he doesn't... who know what'll happen."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Jack didn't really remember what had happened to him. He remembered falling and then being dragged out the water, and there was a voice begging for his life to be spared. Next thing he knew he was in almost complete darkness. Every now and again a screen would appear, showing him what his imposter was doing. The worst part was seeing that imposter with his hands on Kiryu. He wanted so desperately to help him but couldn't. He'd seen the fake Jack knock him around and pin him down, touching him and kissing him. He hated seeing Kiryu like that. And much as he couldn't hear anything either said, he could read lips well enough to know when Kiryu said his name. Not to mention how it tugged at his heart to see Kiryu crying.<p>

He'd never really seen Kiryu cry. Kiryu would lock himself away in his room when he was angry and he didn't remember seeing Kiryu very upset. He was generally upbeat and laughing. Jack had never wanted to hold him close more than he had at that moment. The camera had cut off before the conclusion of the fight between them. The last thing he saw was Kiryu pinned to the ground, yelling at the fake.

The next time the screen came up, the imposter was feeding Kiryu. The younger boy seemed to have simply given up. His wrists were tied slightly awkwardly to the bed head- a position Jack knew from experience was meant that he could be pulled up from lying down without hurting his wrists- and blindfolded as he slowly ate the soup the imposter offered him. Kiryu wasn't doing anything but sitting there. Jack sighed and reached out touching the screen, wanting desperately to comfort him, to let him know that he was an imposter, that he'd never do that to him. Although, it passed through his mind that Kiryu hadn't listened when he was close to begging him to believe him about luring him down to the garage.

The imposter said something he couldn't pick up and kissed Kiryu gently. Kiryu turned away and bit his lip but placed the empty soup bowl on the side and wrapped his arms around him, leaning down and working on his neck and shoulder. He must have said something else because Kiryu said the words Jack could read just as well as his name, even if Kiryu did barely move his lips: '_I love you_'. Jack sighed and closed his eyes tightly for a moment, praying Kiryu was saying that because he meant it, not simply because he'd been ordered to. A moment later Kiryu tossed his head back, arching his back and calling Jack's name.

Jack frowned and pressed his hand against Kiryu's image on screen as Kiryu shook his head quickly, struggling against the bindings around his wrists. He wasn't sure which would be worse; Kiryu believe that was really Jack and he had simply snapped, or if he knew he wasn't the real thing and was being forced to treat him like he was. The imposter grabbed Kiryu's chin and pulled him into a deep, forceful kiss, holding his firmly as he lowered him onto his back.

The camera cut out and Jack growled, clenching his fist, trying not think of what he could be doing to his Kiryu. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was completely helpless. Kiryu needed him and he couldn't do a thing.

Time passed slowly until another screen popped up. This time his double was tearing down the highway in the darkness. No doubt Yusei and Crow would be after him soon. But if he was out to find more victims, that meant Kiryu was alone. There had to be a way out of wherever he was. He reached out to find the walls, beating his fists against it until it suddenly shattered.

Jack gasped for air, tearing off the strange helmet and staggering to his feet, glancing around. He was in a dark cave with only the chair he'd been in. It had all been an illusion? But did that mean Kiryu was really in danger or not. He took a moment to make sure he wasn't injured before turning and running down the only passage, tearing blindly through the darkness, only lit by a few metres of light as the motion sensors activated and deactivated around him. He turned and corner and hit another dead end. Only Kiryu's helmet was lying on the ground a little way off. He ran over a picked it up slowly. There were no scratches on it and it was definitely Kiryu's; he was here and he at least hadn't been forced into a crash like he had.

There was metal door in front of him. He frowned looked for a handle of some way to open it but there was nothing but a blank screen on the side. He pressed his hand against it, slowly applying pressure and it opened. It was way too simple, but inside was a luxurious bedroom. He frowned and glanced around. The door closed behind him and he paused, scanning the room slowly. It looked like the room he'd seen Kiryu in, only messier, like someone had torn it apart in a rage. Kiryu wasn't one for that, but Jack had been known to kick over desks and throw things at walls when pushed too far.

He slowly walked over to the huge four-poster, the drapes drawn around it making it impossible to tell if this really was where Kiryu was being kept or just a trap to keep him there and play with his mind. He frowned and slowly pulled back the fabric. The bed was empty except for a small disk. Jack frowned and slowly picked it up. It activated and a screen appeared.

The imposter Jack was above Kiryu, laughing softly. Jack frowned as the video played, with sound for once. He frowned. Kiryu wasn't bound down or blindfolded. It had to be earlier during the day or the night before. The imposter kissed Kiryu gently, Kiryu keeping his eyes closed the whole time.

"Please," he whispered. "Don't."

"Shut up," the imposter snapped. "I didn't tell you to talk."

Kiryu swallowed and the fake kissed him once more, more forceful this time, pressing his knee between his legs. The smaller boy whimpered, twisting away and opening his eyes for a moment. The blonde snarled and backhanded him, snapping his head sideward.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry what?" he snapped, taking a handful of Kiryu's hair and kissing him firmly. "Sorry what?"

"I'm sorry, my King."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. He hated hearing that from Kiryu, but the imposter seemed to like it. "Good boy, Kyosuke. Now, say it. Say my name."

"Jack, please-"

He tugged on Kiryu's hair and kissed him once more, his free hand slowly unzipping his riding suit. The screen shut off and Jack growled, tossing it away. He got up and stormed out, picking up Kiryu's helmet from the ground and taking it with him as he ran through the halls once more. He found several more identical rooms, each one with another disk on the bed showing videos of the imposter with Kiryu. He stepped into another room, this one different from the others. It wasn't so messy. He stepped up to the bed, noticing the open bottle of pills. He frowned and picked it up, reading the label. He didn't know much about medicine, but he knew they were tranquilisers and next to it a bottle of water.

If it wasn't Kiryu's room he didn't know where else to look. Jack pulled open the curtain and let out a breath. Kiryu was lying there, wrists bound and blindfolded, breathing soft and steady. He glanced at the pills. He'd drugged him to keep him quiet and cooperative. He sighed and sat next to him, stroking his hair. Kiryu turned away slightly and Jack frowned. At least he wasn't completely out of it. He slowly untied the blindfold but Kiryu kept his eyes closed.

"Kyosuke," he said gently, stroking his hair. "How bad is it? How bad did he drug you?" Kiryu groaned, turning away slightly. "Hey, it's ok. It's ok, it's the real me. I'm going to untie you, ok?" He reached up and undid the tight knots as gently as he could. The second he was free, Kiryu turned away. Jack sighed and rested his hand on his side. "It's ok, Kyosuke, I'm not going to hurt you. I saw what he did to you, but it wasn't me, I promise."

Kiryu groaned and Jack slowly lifted him into his arms, holding him tightly, stroking his hair gently. Kiryu was limp and barely responsive, and kept his eyes closed. After a moment, he gently kissed his forehead, and Kiryu flinched.

"He's not me," he whispered. "I promise. Come on, open your eyes." Kiryu's eyes slowly opened, but he didn't look up, something Jack had seen his imposter beating into him. "It wasn't me, you can look at me."

To his surprise, Kiryu slowly reached up around his shoulders, burying his face in his chest and twisting his hair around his fingers. He wasn't sure why he was surprised, he'd seen him do it with that fake enough times. It was in the back of his mind that he had to get after the imposter before he did more damage, but helping Kiryu was far too important at that moment.

"There, it's ok," he said gently, rubbing his back. "Whatever he is, whoever he is, I won't let him get away with what he's done to you."

"You're tricking me," Kiryu groaned.

"No, no, I promise, it's really me. I won't let him hurt you again. Anyway I can prove it, tell me."

"You killed him."

"No, no he didn't. They kept me captive down the tunnels. They wanted to kill me, but someone convinced them not to. I saw some of what he did to you, Kyosuke, I don't blame you for being distrusting, so tell me how to prove it's me."

Kiryu groaned and struggled to his knees, closing his eyes and resting against Jack's shoulder. Jack reached around him, holding him up gently. He smiled, glad that at least Kiryu was happy in his arms.

"Your hair is so soft," he whispered.

"I know," Jack said. "The whole falling into the ocean does help it though." Kiryu laughed softly. "First thing I do when we get home, is have a shower and- what are you laughing about?"

"It still smells citrusy," Kiryu said. "And a little salty."

"You actually care what my hair smells like?" he said quietly.

"I wanna take that shower with you," he murmured.

"Anything you want, Kyosuke. Come on, we need to get out of here and stop that fake before he does more damage. Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Jack helped him carefully to his feet and held his arm firmly around his waist to keep him on balance as they walked through tunnels. They walked in silence, only talking to each other to try and figure out which way to go. They both knew exactly how awkward it was, but neither wanted to talk about any of what had happened since they'd broken up. Finally, they found their D-Wheels and the exit to the cave.

"I don't think you should ride," Jack said.

"I'll be fine," Kiryu snapped. "I'll just take it slow. Give me my helmet."

"Alright, don't get stroppy," he said. "But you've been drugged. I'm not sure you're in any condition-"

"At least the fake Jack didn't boss me around."

"Ok. Just be careful."

"Whatever, just go and beat that imposter this time and I'll catch up. Don't lose. He'll kill you this time and I won't forgive you."

"I'll see you in a bit then."

"Don't die," Kiryu called as Jack sped off.

* * *

><p>When Kiryu caught up with Jack Yusei and Crow were riding behind him, watching as he finished off the imposter, who disintegrated right before their eyes. Jack skidded to a stop, panting slightly. He sighed and closed his eyes, panting slightly. Yusei and Crow jumped from their D-Wheels, throwing their arms around him. Jack laughed softly and glanced over at Kiryu, who slowly got from his D-Wheel and the other two turned.<p>

"Kiryu, you're ok," Crow whispered.

"Of course I am," Kiryu said. "You're crying."

"No I'm not," he snapped, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm glad he's ok, but I'm not-"

"Kiryu cried too," Jack said. "It's ok to be pleased to see me."

"I'm not," he cried.

"And I didn't," Kiryu snapped.

"You did, I saw it," the blonde said. "You had tears streaming down your face and you were screaming and crying-"

"Shut up, I was not!"

"I'm glad the night air has cleared your head. We should head home so I can wash my hair?" He revved up his engine and the others followed him down the highway. "Hey, Kiryu."

"Yeah."

"How did you know it wasn't me? And then you suddenly trusted me out of nowhere?"

Kiryu laughed. "Well, his hair was kind of tangled and damaged and didn't smell nice."

"What?" Crow laughed.

"I asked him what had happened and he said he didn't think it was important," he continued. "And we all know the real Jack would never let his hair get in that condition and not care."

"And I told you I needed to wash it," Jack muttered.

"Yep.

"You're impossible," he said. "So, we're not going to be awkward or anything, right?"

"I hope not," Kiryu said quietly.

"Oh, Yusei, where's Tori?"

"At the garage, I think. Why?" Yusei said.

"Remind me to thank her in the morning," Jack said.

"Why?"

"Because she begged her one of her masters not to kill me," he said quietly. "I think one of them has a kind of soft spot for her, or they're arguing amongst themselves and she's sided with the right one, because one person was definitely on her side and he had the final say."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Alright then. A brand new chapter for yall. So, I'm thinkiing the new chapter of Satellite Darkness will be up Tuesday/Wednesday time, and for my loyal those few I've noticed read most my fics, here's an option for you, while I'm pondering my next fic; two choices, 1) another little Satisfaction fic where they're all Dark Signers and very bad boys, or 2) does anyone remember Earthbound, with Tess and so on? If you have a preferance, let me know so I can start planning, guys. And make sure you review.

* * *

><p>"Kiryu?"<p>

Kiryu frowned and turned. Yusei was watching him from the doorway. He sighed and turned back to his bag. Yusei's hands closed around his wrist, stopping his packing and slowly entwining their fingers, resting his head against his back. Kiryu sighed.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" he said.

"Why are you packing?" Yusei said. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah... just for a bit. I'll be back soon."

"Why?" He frowned and squeezed Yusei's hands gently. "Kyosuke? What's going on?" He pulled him around to face him and leant up to kiss him gently. "Tell me?"

Kiryu sighed and gently brushed Yusei's hair from his eyes. Yusei's big blue eyes always got to him. They were so easy to read, soft and venerable. He'd realised a while ago what he meant to Yusei, how difficult admitting how he felt was and how he struggled with what they were doing. He understood how venerable the whole situation made him. Kiryu smiled gently and leant down to connect their lips for a long moment.

"I'll be back, I promise," he said. "It's just a break, ok? Jack and I decided that we need this-"

"Jack's going too? But the WRGP-"

"No, just me. It's just a break, it's a holiday, alright? I'll be back and I'll make sure I call you guys and send you postcards and stuff. We talked this morning about what's happened over the past few days and we both agree that if we have any chance of making this work, we need a while to figure out if we really want this, we need time apart. And whether you want to wait for me to come back or not is up to you."

"I'll wait," Yusei said firmly, reaching up around Kiryu's shoulder. "I'll wait for you to come back to me."

"Don't make up your mind now, Yusei," he said quietly. "Just wait and see. You should focus on Bruno. Maybe when I get back you don't want to be with me anymore. Just wait and see, ok?"

"Does Jack know you're going?"

"We talked about it."

"Does he know you're going now?"

"No, not so much," he said. "He's at the garage. I don't want to have to do the whole goodbye thing." He sighed and returned to packing his small bag. "It won't be long. I'll be back for the finals and I won't be pleased if you're not in it."

"Ok." He sighed and nodded slowly. "So, you're just going?"

"Yeah." He smiled and placed a kiss on Yusei's forehead. "Bye."

He picked up his bag and strode passed Yusei. After a few minutes of silence, Yusei shook himself out of his shock and decided to head down to the garage. As the opened the door, there was the yelling from the upstairs. Yusei frowned.

"What's going on?" he said quietly.

"It's Tori and Beta," Crow said quietly. "They've been at it all morning. I'm going out for a ride, call me when they decide to stop arguing and we can get some work done."

"Sure," Yusei said.

"I'll come out and join you later, ok?" Aki said.

Crow smiled and tore out of the garage. Yusei watched them go then turned to Jack. "Kiryu's gone."

"I thought he would go soon. I didn't expect him to stay too long." He smiled slightly. "He'll be back, I'm sure. Are you going to see what's wrong with them?"

"No, I think we should let them deal with it," he said. "It's probably some Yliaster thing.

"Are they still at it?" They turned. Epsilon and the others were coming down into the garage. "We left like three hours ago and they were arguing."

"What are they arguing about?" Bruno asked quietly.

"Who knows," Delta laughed. "Actually, I think they're just arguing because the bosses won't let them get together."

"We all knew they were supposed to be together," Jack said. "How are the new engines, Bruno?"

"Everything's working fine actually," Bruno said. "I can make a few adjustments, just to tune it up, but with the first rounds in two days, I'm not sure there's much else to do."

"Well, if we can put all the troubles behind us focus on the WRGP then this should be a lot easier," Yusei said. "So, all we need to do is get these two to stop arguing."

As if on cue, there was a door slammed upstairs and Tori stormed down the stairs. Beta followed her down and swung onto his D-Wheel, tearing out without a word. Tori sighed and shook her head.

"Feeling any better?" Yusei said quietly.

"Much," she muttered. "How are you, Jack?"

"Alright, I suppose," Jack said. "And thank you for saving my life the other day."

"I did nothing of the sort," she snapped. Jack frowned and folded his arms. "I would never argue with my masters. The fact that they spared you has nothing to do with me. If it had, your escape would be on my head."

Jack frowned and closed his eyes. Yusei glanced at him and turned to Bruno, who smiled and pulled him over to the computer to look over the adjustments. There was a strange sense of loss over the garage. Even if they knew Kiryu was only gone for a break, but it felt like they had lost someone, that he might never come back. He already missed Kiryu, he knew Jack must too. Tori's phone rang suddenly and she frowned.

"What's up?" She frowned and bit her lip. "Ok, yeah, I'll tell them. I'll see you there." She hung up and walked over to her D-Wheel. "We need to go to the hospital now. Crow's been in an accident, Beta thinks he's broken his arm."

"If he's broken his arm a few days before we need him I'm going to kill him," Jack snapped. "I can't believe he's done this. And we don't even have Kiryu for backup if he's hurt."

"All the more reason to get there quickly," Yusei said. "Bruno, can you go out and find the Blackbird?"

"I'll go with you," Delta said.

They found Beta sitting with Crow in a waiting room. Crow was talking quietly and Beta nodding slightly. Crow's arm was in a sling and seemed dazed, but didn't seem in too much pain. Aki ran over and Crow smiled.

"Hey," he groaned.

"What happened?" Aki snapped.

"I dunno," he said. "Something snagged the wheels and I went flying. I guess I just landed funny. I'm ok though. They're just being overly cautious. If I just for the next few days, it'll just be a little sore when I ride. It doesn't even hurt."

"That's because you've been pumped full of painkillers, Crow," Beta said. "When I found him, he was barely conscious and screamed when I helped him up. The medics had to give him gas so they could strap him up to be brought here."

"Shut up, it wasn't that bad," he laughed.

Yusei sighed and folded his arms. "Tori? Is this more of Yliaster trying to distract us from the WRGP? Why are they trying to keep us from competing?"

"They're trying to destroy Synchro monsters," Tori muttered. "The most powerful Synchro monsters are probably the Signer Dragons. So they want you to not compete so they can prove how useless they are and people will stop using them I guess. Look, I just follow orders. All I know is that it revolves around the WRGP and destroying Synchro monsters. They're not big on trying to kill you because they don't want the Crimson Dragon to interfere but they want to keep you out the way of their plans. It just so happens that one of them is really pissed at Yusei for beating Ghost and wants to kill him-"

"Enough, Tori," Beta snapped. "You're rambling. Our masters only want you out the way so they can destroy Synchro monsters and possibly the city-"

"The city?" Jack snapped.

"Well, it's an option. You know, if they fail to destroy all Synchro monsters, the next option is to destroy the city, since, you know, it's the heart of the duelling scene. It shouldn't happen though. I mean, if you guys stop them from doing one you stop them doing the other. Simple."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kyosuke," Jack said quietly. He was sitting up on the roof of the mansion, watching the stars starting to come out from behind the clouds. He sighed and gripped his phone a little tighter. "I know, it's only been a day... hours since we last spoke, but you know, I miss you already. Crow's broken his shoulder, he can't compete for a month. He's kind of bummed about it and Aki's trying to comfort him but he's kind of pissed because she's taking his place. I don't expect you to call back, I just wanted you to know what's going on, I guess, and to let you know that I miss you. Oh, and don't be surprised if I'm with Yusei again when you get back. If you don't hurry up and get back I'm going to get board. I'll call you in a couple of days if you're don't call before then, ok? Bye."<p>

"You miss him too then?" Jack frowned and glanced at the bottom of the roof. Yusei was climbing up to join him. "But you two talked about it right?"

"Well, yeah," he said. "Kiryu did most the talking, though. I know what happened affected him, and I know it's for the best, but it doesn't mean... Kiryu always made this big thing about what you want not being what you need. I guess this is one of those things. I don't want to be apart from him, but he needs to be apart from me."

"Jack, I love him too, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. What's that got to do with anything?"

"He told me he loved me too."

"Oh."

"That's it? Oh? I thought you'd be furious."

"No... I'm almost not surprised. I wish I was."

Yusei sighed and pulled out his phone, flicking through and then offering it to Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack frowned, looking at the photo on his phone; Yusei sitting in Kiryu's lap, arms around him and blushing heavily with Kiryu looking incredibly pleased with himself. He snapped Yusei's phone shut and handed it back to him.

"When was that?"

"A while ago when you guys were training. Remember when Bruno first arrived and distracted me, but I was going to wear that for you two."

"I hate Bruno even more now."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising," Jack snapped.

"You were one of my only friends back then, Jack. You were one of my first friends, do you know how awful I feel falling in love with my best friends lover?" Yusei said. "Do you think I liked betraying you like that? I didn't ask to feel this way about him, like you didn't either."

"Shut up," he muttered. "I didn't ask to fall for him but I never went behind anyone's back to be with him."

"Jack, I didn't mean-"

He was silenced by a firm kiss. Jack's kiss was so familiar, even if it had been so long since they'd last even looked at each other like that. It was almost comforting. It was all too soon when Jack turned away and got up, climbing down the roof.

"Jack-"

"Don't, Yusei. Just pretend that never happened, ok? It won't happen again."

Yusei sighed and lowered his head as Jack disappeared from view. This was all getting far too complicated. He climbed down the roof and decided to return to the garage. It might have been late, but he needed to think clearly. It was no wonder Kiryu had decided to leave. The three of them being around each other so much was causing too many problems. Perhaps they all just needed space.

"Hey, what's up?" Tori said quietly.

Yusei frowned and sat down on the couch next to her. He frowned and turned away. Tori took his hand gently. He glanced back.

"We don't talk enough anymore, do we Yusei?"

"This whole thing is kind of messed up though," Yusei said. "I- I actually feel kind of guilty, I was so swept up by everything, I forgot to ask you about-"

"Please don't," Tori whispered. "I know what you want to ask, and I'd rather you didn't."

"We used to be so close. We could ask each other anything."

"We could and now we can't."

Yusei sighed and lowered his gaze. "Everything that happened to you was because of me."

"Ever the martyr, Yusei," Tori whispered. "I haven't seen him since he was arrested, if you must know. They tell me he's safe, I have to trust them."

"Maybe, when all this is over and we've beaten them, you'll see him again," Yusei said. "So, what two teams did you guys draw for the first round? You're not against us, so we'll be in the final eight together, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," she laughed. "We've got... errm, you know, I don't even remember."

* * *

><p>"Crow," Aki said with a sigh. "Why are you so upset? Yusei and Jack can't win alone. It's only for a month, right?"<p>

"Right, I suppose," Crow said quietly, running his fingers over his cast. "I'm just kind of disappointed, I guess. It sucks, you know, all the kids were really looking forward to seeing me duel and... I should be upset with you."

Aki smiled and sat on the bed next to him. She took a marker from the side and took his bad arm gently. Crow frowned as she wrote on his cast, trying to see just what she was writing.

"You know," she said quietly. "Sometimes, I wish I could use my powers for better things. All I can do is hurt people. Even when I use my powers to protect people, it still scares them."

"It doesn't scare me," Crow said.

"I just wish I could help people. There."

Crow frowned and tried looked down at his arm. "I can't read it, Aki, it's upside down."

"It says '_get well soon, my little firebird_'," she said gently.

"Little?" he muttered.

"Well, I mean, compared to Yusei, Jack, Kiryu and Bruno."

"I'm not short; I just hang out with a lot of tall people."

"Well, you've got me and they haven't."

"Yes, and they are so jealous. You know, they're just sleeping with each other just to keep their minds off how much they want you. OW!" He frowned and rubbed his leg. "Don't do that."

"Don't make fun of me then," Aki snapped. "I will hurt you."

"I'm hurt enough as it is," Crow muttered.

"Baby..." she laughed softly.

She smiled and gently wrapping her arms around him, kissing his forehead. He sighed and leant against her, slowly closing his eyes.

"Where do you think Kiryu's gone?" Aki whispered.

"Who knows, he's just walking, I guess," Crow said quietly. "I'm sure he'll love that. He always said he wanted to go out and wander the world. I just wonder how Jack and Yusei are going to manage."

"Yusei?"

"Well, he does love him too."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Well, yeah, I knew which one you were going to decide on, didn't I? Duh, it's the one I really want to write too, there aren't many proper DS Satisfaction fics, are there? Not where they're Dark Signer pretty much from the start and so on. Should be good, I'm already starting to write it so I might put a few teaser/preview sections in the next few updates I do, because tomorrow/Wednesday is the second to last Satellite Darkness (you know it's getting a bittersweet ending at most, let's be realistic, it's not ending well) and I'm cutting this off pretty much after the WRGP finishes, because after that 5Ds makes me just go 'what the hell are you writers on? Very little of this makes much logical sense' and let's not talk about the time travel and how little sense that made. And review guys.

* * *

><p>Jack growled and glared down at his phone. Kiryu was calling again. It had been a week and a half since he'd left but Jack couldn't bring himself to answer. Since finding out Kiryu had been with Yusei he could barely look at Yusei and wouldn't answer Kiryu's calls. It wasn't even the fact that he'd gone behind his back with Yusei, or that he'd told Yusei he had feelings for him. What really got to him was how he wasn't surprised and actually cared very little about Yusei involvement. If he really loved Kiryu, how could he not care? He frowned as it flashed that he had a message waiting. He sighed and picked up the phone.<p>

"Alright, Jack," came Kiryu's quiet voice. "I get it, you don't want to talk to me. Whatever, I'm not going to waste my time calling again if you're never going to answer. I'm not going to pretend it doesn't bother me, or that I understand what's happened since you left me that message last week, but obviously you don't think I'm worth your time anymore, so, you know, if you want to talk, call me, if not... I'm sorry about that, because, you know, I thought the point of this was to work out what was wrong with us and sort it out. I thought this was supposed to fix us. It's up to you, Jack, just call me when you have time."

He frowned and tapped his fingers against the phone, trying to decide whether to call him back or not. After a few minutes of silence, he sent Kiryu a message, deciding there was no point ignoring the problem. And after another few minutes, his phone buzzed with a message back: '_I never denied having feelings for him, neither did you. Will you just call me?_' He sighed and bit his lip. There was noise down the hallway as Yusei, Crow and Aki came into the locker room.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Yusei said quietly.

"Nothing," he muttered, sending his reply to Kiryu. "Just thinking."

"Well, we're facing Team Catastrophe tomorrow," Crow said. "Whoever wins go through to the final eight."

"Team Monarch's already there," Aki said. "They won easily. I wouldn't be surprised if their masters gave them new cards to help them."

Yusei frowned and nodded. Jack was about to say something when his phone buzzed again. He glanced down. '_How can you complain about me when you were happy to have him in bed with you too?_' "We don't have time to be worrying about Tori and her team. And you're not competing, Crow."

"Like hell I'm not," he snapped. "Do you know I saw them on the highway just before I crashed? And now with Team Unicorn crashing yesterday-"

"I can manage, Crow," Aki said gently. "If they're doing the damage to the D-Wheels, I can just have Black Rose Dragon eat them, can't I?"

"I suppose," he muttered, trying to fold his arms and pout but ending up letting out a cry of pain. Aki laughed softly and Jack smirked. "I hate you all..."

Jack smiled and his phone buzzed again. '_I've said some stupid things in the heat of the moment, so have you. Either call me or stop being so pissy. I'm not arguing by text_'.

"Are you and Kiryu arguing?" Crow said, suddenly over Jack's shoulder. He frowned and shoved him away, well aware that Yusei, who was texting on his phone too, glanced over. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing," Jack snapped, moving away and sending his reply. "It's just difficult to be apart and still get on after what happened."

"I suppose it would be."

He sighed and turned away. "I'm going to practice."

He strode out to the track and ran his fingers over the Wheel of Fortune's frame. He smiled but his phone buzzed again and he frowned. '_If you want to end this, just say so. What's wrong with just calling me?_' Jack frowned and shoved his phone back into his pocket, tearing out onto the highway. Out on the open road, there was nothing to bother him. He decided he should call Kiryu, they definitely should talk. It was unfair to keep him waiting. He sighed and pulled over. He glanced around. He was on a completely abandoned highway. He frowned and gazed out over the city and Satellite. It was a nice view and the air was clear. Just right to finally try to settle things. At least there was no one around to heard him talk with Kiryu, whatever he was about to say to Kiryu, he wasn't sure he'd want anyone but Kiryu to hear it.

* * *

><p>Kiryu sighed and ran his fingers around the rim of his glass. Ramon encouraged him to drink, and sometime he would for no reason other than wanting to forget how Jack was acting. He'd been pleased to hear Jack's voice that night, he'd been sitting in a cheap hotel room and being able to hear Jack say he missed him made him feel so much better. A week ago he'd wandered into Crash Town and settled there. It was his kind of town. He'd looked at the duellist and would be surprised if he was in any danger of losing, and Ramon said he ws free to wander off and return as he pleased.<p>

"You haven't finished your drink," Ramon said.

Kiryu frowned and snapped his phone shut. Jack hadn't replied yet. He pushed his phone back into his pocket and nodded. "It's barely noon, Ramon, and I can't duel if I'm not sharp."

"Perhaps," he said. "But I'm not sure we need you to duel tonight. Not to mention, you're looking at your phone like it won't ring. Your girl not calling you back?"

Kiryu laughed softly. "Something like that?"

"You're like family now, Kiryu, you can talk to me."

"He hasn't called me since last week. He'll only text me and I can't convince him to call."

"He?" Kiryu laughed and nodded. "I didn't realise- I shouldn't have assumed."

"No, very few people realise," Kiryu said. "It's not a secret, but I don't exactly scream if from the roof tops. He doesn't exactly like the idea of everyone knowing. Besides, I've noticed people start acting funny when they know."

"Well, people are funny," Ramon said. "You've left messages then?"

"Yeah... I don't know what his problem is," he whispered.

His phone rang in his pocket and he picked it up instantly. A small smile came to his lips hearing the voice on the other end. "I was starting to think you were never going to call. I've left you load of messages, didn't you get them?"

"Of course I did," Jack said quietly. "We really need to talk."

"I know," Kiryu said quietly. "This is about Yusei, right?"

"Partly, I guess, we've got a lot of things to work out, I guess one of the biggest is Yusei," he said. "I saw the photo."

"Which?"

"You and him, Tori's clothes? Remember that? He showed me, and I can't imagine he actually took it himself. You did. You took that photo on your phone and sent it to him, right?"

"I knew you'd like it."

"Kiryu, that fact that it is a really sexy photo has nothing to do with this."

"Come on, you gave me permission-"

"That was ages ago-"

"I'm sorry, ok? I care about Yusei, I can't help that, but you know you're the one who means the most to me. You know I want to make this work, Jack, that's why we're doing this, remember? I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you."

"I don't care that you're cheating on me, Kiryu, I don't care that you have feelings for someone else. I know that you're not going to leave me for the sake of leaving. I'm sure Yusei's asked you to leave me before. I trust you."

"Then, what's-"

"Kiryu, I don't know if I still love you."

"What?"

Jack sighed and Kiryu bit his lip. "I... I don't care that you were cheating. I'm not surprised and it doesn't make me angry. I don't want to hurt Yusei and I'm not angry at you. I just don't care."

"But-"

"After everything that's happened, everything that's gone on with Yusei, I don't want to let you go, I never want to let you go, but I don't know if I love you anymore. I don't want to hurt you by carrying on like this."

"So... you're-"

"No," Jack said quietly. "I'm not finishing with you, Kiryu. I just need you to understand that I don't know what I'm thinking at the moment."

"I still love you," Kiryu whispered, aware that Ramon was still watching him finishing off his drink.

"I know, and I'm not saying I don't still care about you. I do," he said firmly. "I want to still love you, but I'm just not sure at the moment. I don't want to lose you."

"You're doing a great job showing it."

"Kiryu-"

"It's alright, Jack, whatever, it's up to you. Tell Crow I'll call him later. Bye, Jack."

He hung up and lowered his head to the bar, tapping the phone against the wood. Ramon patted his shoulder and pushed his drink into his hand. Kiryu took it and drank it quickly, Ramon calling the bartender to refill it.

"Yusei and Jack? As in King of Duels, Yusei Fudo and former King, Jack Atlas?" he asked.

Kiryu nodded. "I've been with both of them."

"Are you a duellist of their level, then?" He nodded again. "You're a good find then."

"I suppose I must be."

Ramon patted his shoulder. "You don't have to duel tonight, feel free to drink as much as you like and I'll pay. You're worth the money."

"Thanks. You'll regret that."

"Oh?"

"I'm a Satellite with a bad past, I can drink enough to make most adults pass out and only be a little tipsy."

"What kind of bad past?"

"Why should I tell you? You know, when I was younger, men in the Satellite used to by me drinks just so I'd get off with them. And I let them." He laughed bitterly. "Jack and Yusei are right, I'm so messed up."

"Well, I don't care, you're good duellist," Ramon said. "Nothing else matters in my eyes. You could have got that mark for murder for all I care as long as you continue to win." Kiryu smirked and Ramon frowned. "What did you get that mark for?"

"Beating a Security officer to death," Kiryu said with more than a little amusement. "When I was fifteen, but don't worry, I'm over that kind of stuff now."

* * *

><p>Aki groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She didn't remember what had happened, only that she was now lying in a hospital, everything was fuzzy and Crow was holding her hand. She frowned and struggled to sit up.<p>

"Oh, hey, you're awake," Crow said quietly. "I was starting worry. Just relax and lie back ok?"

"What happened?" she groaned.

"You crashed out on the highway," he said gently. "You've got a concussion. You need to rest."

"But the duel-"

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," he said. "If worst comes to worst, we can duel with just Yusei and Jack, or we can ask Kiryu to come home."

"But-"

"It's ok. Oh, heh, that him now." He snapped picked up his phone and set it on speaker. "Hey, Kiryu, what's up?"

"Nothing much. How are you?"

"Fine, I guess. My arm aches a bit. Aki's been in a crash though. Here, talk to her. She might need to feel better."

"Hey, Aki."

"You sound drunk," Aki said quietly. "Are you drinking?"

Kiryu laughed on the other end and sounded like he was talking to someone else. "Hmm, am I drinking?" There was laughing in the background. "Probably. That's the point of being in a bar I think."

"What's up, Kiryu?" Crow said.

"Ask Jack," he snapped. "Bastard." There was quiet murmuring and he laughed and muttered to someone. "I know..."

"How drunk are you?" Aki whispered.

"What did he say?" Crow snapped.

"I don't know and ask him," he said. "So, what how are you doing, Aki?"

"I've been worse," Aki said. "I've been a lot better though."

"Sure. Just tell Jack he's an ass and I'll talk to you guys later."

"You know," Crow said. "We might you to come home for a bit."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

* * *

><p>"Jack," Yusei said quietly. Jack frowned and glanced at him. "Is everything ok? You've been kind of down since earlier."<p>

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Jack muttered.

Yusei frowned and sat on the bed next to Jack, who turned away. "I... I've been talking to Kiryu."

"And?"

"He said you had had an argument? That... he said you didn't think you loved him anymore," Yusei said quietly. "Is that true?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Jack..."

"Leave me alone, Yusei," Jack snapped.

"This is really getting to the both of you, isn't it?" Jack frowned and glared at the floor. "If it helps, and I doubt it does, I never thought I could take Kiryu from you. I just liked being with him. I never thought for a second-"

"Of course you couldn't," Jack said. He growled to himself. "I guess you're right, it's difficult. We both know we need to work stuff out and we both know it's not going to be easy."

"Well, if there's anything I can do-"

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on fixing my D-Wheel after whatever happened against Team Unicorn."

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you later then."

"Sure."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Definately a mature chapter. It gets darker and darker as the chapter goes on. Seriously, this is a major warning. This is one of the darkest chapters. So, review if you're not too tramatised.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey," Kiryu whispered. Jack smiled slightly as Kiryu approached him. "Where's Crow?"<em>

_"Martha caught him doing... something, I couldn't make out what," Jack said. "By she's was still in full lecture mode when I left." He frowned and Kiryu smiled slightly. "Kiryu, about the other day..."_

_"What about it?" he said, as Jack turned on his windowsill to face him._

_"I just- Kiryu, I don't think we should- wouldn't it be kind of awkward? We barely get on as it is."_

_"Who says that's not just all the sexual tension?" He smirked and leant down slightly so they were almost level, and of course Jack's gaze was torn between his lips and his eyes. "Do you want to go back to how we were? Do you want to go back to watching me and not being able to do anything? You know it won't stop me touching you, but if you're too scared to return the favour..."_

_"Kiryu, I don't-"_

_"What do you want me to say, Jack? What would make you feel better? We've been together before. You've never been shy of being intimate with me before."_

_"That was different," Jack said quietly._

_"Why?" Kiryu said._

_"It was a game," he snapped, glaring up at him. "Every time, it was a game. It didn't mean anything."_

_"It's not a game, but it doesn't mean anything," he chuckled. "All it means is that I think you're the hottest thing in the Satellite and I actually want to let you touch me... I trust you not to advantage of me. That's all."_

_"And what if something goes wrong and we end up messed up and broken? Then what?"_

_"We'll deal with that when we get to it. Unless you really aren't interested and you just told me you were because-"_

_"No, I am, Kiryu. I want you so badly it's..."_

_He laughed weakly and glanced up at Kiryu. After a moment, he reached up and brushed Kiryu's hair from his eyes. Kiryu frowned. "What are you-"_

_"You shouldn't hide your eyes," he said, twisting his fingers through Kiryu's hair. He smiled slightly and glanced away for a moment before returning his gaze to Kiryu's eyes. "They're beautiful."_

_Kiryu stepped back and turned away, shaking his head so his hair fell forwards again. Jack frowned but stayed quiet. Kiryu turned to him, cheeks slightly flushed. "Don't say stuff like that."_

_"Sure. I won't do it again. I didn't mean to embarrass you."_

_Kiryu sighed and turned back to him, biting his lip for a moment. "You mean it? You- you think they're..."_

_"I do," Jack said with a smile. He reached out and drew Kiryu closer, twisting his fingers gently thought his hair. "I... I've always loved your eyes..."_

_"These no way this is just going to be physical, is there?" Kiryu whispered. "There's always going to be something there."_

_"Yeah, but it's not like we're a couple or anything. We just like each other, right? It's not _just _sex, but it's not all emotional and stuff."_

_Kiryu sighed and Jack moved slightly closer, drawing Kiryu down so they were almost touching, but hesitated. Kiryu didn't blame him. Honestly, he wasn't one hundred percent sure they could pull this off either. He wanted to be with Jack, he had since they'd first met. He'd always wanted him. He wanted him more than physically but knew that wasn't something likely to happen. He licked his lips and Jack's gaze flickered down for a moment. _

_Their lips met slowly, slightly tentatively, Kiryu's hand resting on the back of Jack's neck, holding him gently. It was so strange, so different to every other time they'd kissed. It was uncertain and tender, the simple gesture saying so much more than he ever could, whether Jack knew it or not. A strange part of him felt like Jack was in the same position, like he was thinking the same. Jack guided him down to the windowsill, neither wanting to part for a second. Their tongues met and it was like their first kiss all over again. Jack brushed Kiryu's hair away again and Kiryu closed his eyes slightly._

_"Kyosuke-" Jack stopped whatever he was about to say and frowned. "I know, you hate being called-"_

_"No, it's ok," he said quietly. "Was it just me who felt like a kid again there?"_

_Jack smiled and shook his head. "I suppose this might work out ok after all."_

* * *

><p>"Kiryu, I know you're there. I know you're ignoring this call, and I deserve it after what I said yesterday. We're about to duel Team Catastrophe. Crow is duelling, he talked us into letting him." He sighed. "Look, we need to work this out, I know that. It's like you said, we can't help how we feel, but I won't lose you. I refuse to lose after everything we've been through. I know we've hurt each other, but we've managed. Whatever has suddenly come between us, we need to work this out. I'm not just giving you up and I'm going to get you back." Again he sighed. "I have to go, but, I'll call you again after the duel, maybe you'll feel like talking to me then. So, yeah, wish us luck and I'll call later..."<p>

Kiryu sighed, listening to the message for the fourth time. Hearing Jack's voice was so soothing and infuriating at the same time. Ramon wouldn't let him duel, he said he was too distracted. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He hopes they'd win, but he didn't know how Jack expected him to react after being told he didn't love him anymore. What had he expected Kiryu to say? He didn't know how to react to something like that.

When the landlady called up the results, he set his phone on the bed side table and waited for Jack to call as he'd said he would, although whether he would answer of not he hadn't decided. He spread out his deck on the bed, looking it over slowly to distract himself, it was better than going down to the bar.

"Kiryu," called the landlady suddenly. "Turn on the news!"

He frowned and switched on the TV. It was talking about a huge storm in Neo Domino City, rouge duel bots and a tornado on the highway. No wonder Jack hadn't called back yet. Well there was nothing he could do, he might as well just wait and see what would happen.

* * *

><p>Days passed and there was still no word from Jack or the others. Kiryu began to worry. He was getting bored and frustrated. He'd duelled once and it had been pathetically easy, despite this guy supposedly having beaten ten of Ramon's group in a row. Kiryu had taken him down in two turns. It wasn't helping his restlessness at all.<p>

He was lying in his bed, staring out the window at the light summer rain, when the door opened. He didn't bother looking back. He knew who it was. The sound of the lock being put across surprised him though.

"Ramon, unless you have a very strong drink or a duel today for me, you can just turn around and walk back out." Footsteps came closer behind him and the mattress dipped slightly as a hand fell on his side. "I said get lost."

There was a soft chuckle and Kiryu frowned as warm breath fell on his neck, the fingers against his side moving gently. Ramon wouldn't touch him like that. He tried to turn but the hand on his side held him still. He frowned as his jacket was pulled down off his shoulders and his shirt was moved aside slightly, exposing more skin. Lips ghosted over his skin and he reached down to grab his hand, twisting their finger together and letting his head fall aside a little more, surrendering completely to his will. There was a soft nip on his shoulder and Kiryu hummed softly, letting his eyes fall shut. He was being gentle, he obviously felt guilty. Kiryu turned slowly, gazing up into Jack's intense amethyst eyes with a soft smile.

"Why are you here?" he whispered.

Jack sighed and stroked his cheek, running his fingers gently over his marker, a hint of pain glinting in his eyes. Kiryu reached up and took his hand gently, trying to figure out how to be reassuring but not forgiving. He hadn't said a word of apology yet. He sighed and closed his eyes, squeezing Kiryu's hand. He opened his mouth, his eyes cracking open ever so slightly as he tried to say something but the words seemed to stick in his throat. Kiryu frowned and waited patiently as Jack figured himself out. After a few long moments where the only sound was the quiet patter of rain outside, Jack sighed and shook his head, pushing off the bed and turning to leave. Kiryu's heart sunk, every part of him aching. How could Jack be doing this again? After so long, how could he be walking out again? It felt just like when they were young all over again. It wasn't going to end like that again!

He got up and ran to the door, blocking Jack's path. The blonde frowned and Kiryu tugged off Jack's coat, chucking it on the floor, followed by his own, and then pushed him back to the bed. He stood above him, gazing down at him as Jack stared up, seemingly struggling to understand. Kiryu sighed. How did he not get it? He knelt on the bed and pushed Jack against the mattress as he went to get up. For a moment, they gazed at each other, then Kiryu sat up again and undid his gun belt, tossing it onto a chair near the bed, then took an old piece of cloth from a draw and pulled his hair back from his eyes, tying it back out the way like he used to when they were young. Jack smiled briefly and Kiryu took his hand gently, he knew how much Jack liked to see his eyes. He leant down over Jack, lips parting slightly, their breaths mingling as Jack closed his eyes.

Kiryu paused, a hair from Jack's lips, turning to nudge his cheek gently with his own, silently convincing Jack to open his eyes. He turned slightly to face Kiryu, eyes shining with something almost sad. After a long moment just gazing at each other, Kiryu drew him into the gentle kiss. Jack's fingers moved over his side uncertainly and it was all suddenly so familiar and comforting. The world made sense again, and Jack every movement was so soft and careful, his actions speaking the words he didn't seem able to.

A crash of thunder shook Kiryu awake. He sat up slowly and frowned, looking out the window at the pouring rain. He was still in his shirt and jeans. Had it all been a dream? He sighed and got up, checking his phone for any messages and resting his head on the cold glass, watching the storm. Jack had never been there, he'd never held him and kissed him like they were young and careless again, like they were making up for everything they'd been through. He sighed and turned, catching his reflection in the small mirror. He gazed down at himself and frowned. Jack always wanted him to keep his eyes where he could see them, he'd always been consistent about that; he loved his eyes. Kiryu couldn't see why. They were nothing special. They were his mother's eyes. That was what his dad always said when he was drunk. He didn't know what Jack liked so much.

He sighed and checked his phone again. It had been almost three weeks since that last message. Why wouldn't he call? He was ready to talk, he wanted to forgive him, he wanted to work it out. Even if he hadn't know it consciously, his dreams were a good sign that he needed him back. Maybe Jack had just got on and forgotten him again... He glanced at himself and frowned. He wouldn't blame him. After all, Yusei had those big blue eyes and was so passive and easy to be around.

* * *

><p><em>Kiryu frowned and kicked his legs slightly, glancing at Jack. They two young teens were sitting in the tree house, watching the younger kids play. Crow had yet to come out, Martha had caught him sneaking out after curfew again. Kiryu had only know the pair for two weeks, but he liked them. He really liked Jack. He frowned. Not that Jack would ever be interested in him like that. After all, Jack and Crow were brought up by Martha, they were respectable. He didn't even know why they hung around with him. He was a mess, they type of idiot who hung around sleazy bars for drinks in return for letting the men there make out with him. He was a piece of trash, they at least had a chance.<em>

_"Hey, Kiryu," Jack said quietly. "You ever had a crush on someone?"_

_"Yeah," Kiryu said. "I've been there before." _

_"So, have you ever acted on it?" he asked._

_Kiryu frowned. No, the people he liked were always way too good for him. The people that liked him were filth. He sighed and shook his head. Jack frowned and glanced at Martha's other kids, as if thinking for a moment, then turned back to him._

_"You've never had a girlfriend then?" he asked._

_"That's not really the kind of thing Satellite do, is it?" Kiryu laughed. "You're lucky if you can find someone to sleep with how doesn't charge, let alone a partner." He laughed bitterly and lowered his head. "No, I've never had anyone like that."_

_"Then-"_

_"What is this? Ten questions?"_

_"I'm sorry, I just-"_

_"It's fine. I guess Martha keeps you kind of sheltered about these kind of things." He laughed softly and patted Jack's shoulder as Crow came out. "What's going on?"_

_"I'm grounded. I've been told to tell you I can't hang out and then I have to either go to my room or scrub the toilet," Crow said. "You guys have fun without me."_

_"We will," Jack said. He smiled and Kiryu glanced at him as Crow headed back indoors, shoulders slumped. "So, what do you want to do?"_

_"You were asking me stupid questions," Kiryu said. "About love. You've just finished asking if I've had a girlfriend and I was muttering about how sheltered you and Crow must be. So, ask away."_

_"Have you ever been kissed?" he asked._

_"Too many times," he whispered._

_"Really? What was your first time like?"_

_"Not great. It kind of took me by surprise, so it wasn't so good. It's better when you know it's coming. Do you drink?"_

_"Well, Martha doesn't let us have alcohol but once we found some. Crow was hilarious from what I remember..."_

_Kiryu smiled. "I can get us some."_

_"How? I know bars a lax, but I doubt they'll serve even you. Kids don't pay."_

_"No, of course I don't," Kiryu said. "Come. I know a guy who'll do it for us if I pull the right strings."_

_"What are you-"_

_"Well, having you around makes it harder. Most people just by me a drink and then I move onto the next person to buy me one, but I want something that lasts a bit longer, so I need a special kind of guy."_

_"Wait," Jack called as he and Kiryu climbed down and Kiryu led him out onto the streets. "You're not-"_

_"No!" Kiryu cried. "No, I'd never sell myself. I'm not stupid. What I do is kind of safer. Just stick close and I'll show you." He grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him up to walk next to him. "I can't believe you think I'm a whore."_

_"No, I don't, it's just how you said it," he said quickly. "Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see."_

_He lead Jack to one of the darker, rougher and more dangerous areas of the Satellite. Jack stayed close to Kiryu. Kids went missing here, they got raped and killed in the sector. They stood more chance with the two of them together than alone anyway._

_"This place isn't safe, why are we here?" Jack hissed._

_"Because you wanted booze, right?" Kiryu replied._

_"You suggested it."_

_"Don't worry, I'll show you a good time and make sure nothing happens." He smiled and pulled Jack into a bar. "Here."_

_Jack frowned and Kiryu squeezed his hand. Martha protected Jack and Crow but they must know places like this existed. The bar was dark and dirty, the air filled with smoke. Sleazy, dirty men sat around, their faces covered in criminal markers and scars and tattoos, most smoking and/or drinking something. Kiryu squeezed Jack's hand and led him further in, where Jack glanced around. A few of the men had girls, and one of two hand other men with them, and one or two girl wandered around, showing themselves off to the men. A small number of the men, and even a few women, watched as he pulled Jack through to one particular booth where an old man who looked remarkably well off was sitting, a load of girls and boys around him, none over twenty or so and all over him._

_"Kiryu, pet," he said quietly noticing them. "Everyone, go. Leave us." They scattered until it was only the three of them to talk. "I didn't expect to see you here so early, or today. You're not usually in here today. I suppose you want something."_

_"I do, Kay" Kiryu said. He could feel Jack's gaze on him and squeezed his hand reassuringly only to have Jack squeeze back, fingers shaking slightly. "I need something to drink."_

_"Ah, first things first," he said. "Who's your handsome blonde friend?"_

_"He's not for you," Kiryu said._

_"Aw, bring him over and at least let me look at him," Kay said. Kiryu frowned, but pulled Jack into the booth, keeping himself between them. "Hmm, isn't he good looking, Kiryu. You've got a good one there. Are you teaching him?"_

_"No." He slid onto the seat next to him and Jack stood quietly, waiting with his eyes on the ground. "We're just having a little celebration and I need a favour."_

_Kay smiled and wrapped one arm around Kiryu's waist, the other cupping his cheek, bringing his head up level with his own. "You want me to give you booze so you can celebrate with him? Hmm... that's a big ask, Kiryu."_

_"Please?" Kiryu said and bit his lip slightly. "For me?" He leant in and placed his hands on Kay's chest. "Because I'm your favourite."_

_Kay smiled and glanced at Jack, but then pulled Kiryu up into a forceful kiss. Kiryu obediently kissed back, aware that Jack was watching him quietly and reached between Kay's legs, massaging his thighs._

_"So?" he whispered. "Please?_

_"Hmm, fine, but you owe me, Kiryu," he said. He handed Kiryu a piece of paper and Kiryu smiled, planting a parting kiss on his lips. "I mean it."_

_"Thanks. Come on, Jack."_

_He handed the paper to the bartender and he handed them two plastic bags. He pulled Jack back outside in complete silence, and out of the sector to Kiryu's house. It wasn't much. The look on Jack's face made Kiryu wonder if he preferred the bar. His father was passed out on the couch and Kiryu frowned, pulling Jack straight passed, pressing a finger to his lips and Jack nodded._

_Once in Kiryu's room, Kiryu offered him a bottle of beer. Jack frowned and took it, and kiryu handed him the opener before opening his own. "You must think I'm disgusting."_

_"No," Jack said quietly, slowly taking a drink. "It's weird but I know lots of people are in way worse than that." Kiryu nodded. "I get what you meant earlier now."_

_"Good. So, have you ever been kissed?"_

_"Not properly..."_

_"Do you want to be?"_

_Jack frowned and took a longer drink, hoping he wasn't blushing. "I suppose."_

_"Got anyone in mind?" Jack frowned. If Crow had told Kiryu he liked him, he was going to kill him. "I mean, you know, you were asking about a crush."_

_"No, not so much. I just don't really have anyone to talk about this kind of stuff with, you know?" Kiryu nodded. "But I'd rather not have to wait until some guy held me at knife point to have my first and be traumatised forever."_

_Kiryu frowned and Jack could have sworn he saw something pained in his eyes. He smiled slightly awkwardly. He liked Kiryu's eyes, they were really pretty. _

_"What if I..." Jack's smile vanished as Kiryu trailed off laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm still in business mode I guess. That's a stupid idea."_

_"No, what were going to say?" Jack said gently._

_"I was going to say what if I showed you what it's like when it's good?" Kiryu said with a frown._

_"I wouldn't mind," he muttered. Kiryu frowned and glanced at him with thinly veiled surprise."I mean, if you don't tell anyone and don't..."_

_"I won't make you feel uncomfortable," he promised. "I mean, we're friends, and I just thought, you know, because I'm a guy-"_

_"I'd rather it was someone I trusted."_

_Kiryu nodded and shuffled closer, gently cupping Jack's cheek. He shivered slightly, something in his stomach churning nervously. A part of him wondered if this was some kind of dream; Kiryu was the most alluring person he'd ever seen, and obviously he wasn't the only one who thought so, his first real crush and Jack was about to share his first kiss with him. How many Satellites could say that their first kiss was so near perfect? The only thing he could think that would make this better was if this meant something to Kiryu like it did to him. _

_His heart was pounding against his chest as Kiryu leant closer, their lips hover just a hair apart, Kiryu's warm breath on his lips. He bit his lips slightly, not completely sure if this was alright or not. There was a gentle pressure on his lips and Kiryu stroked his cheek gently as Jack tentatively kissed back. After a few moment, Kiryu moved back slightly, offering him a gently smile. It was chaste, innocent and honest, not what Jack had expected after seeing him earlier with Kay._

_"Ok?" he said gently. _

_Jack nodded as Kiryu smiled and brushed his cheek, leaning in once more, reconnecting their lips. This time Jack wasn't so hesitant. He was still unsure, but he had to be doing something right if Kiryu was willing to kiss him again. Without thinking, he slowly reached behind Kiryu, leaning over him slightly as Kiryu's fingers twisted through his hair, slowly deepening the kiss. Jack had given up thinking, everything that was happening was too special to waste time thinking. Kiryu's lips parted slightly and his tongue traced Jack's lips. He knew what Kiryu wanted, he was gazing into Kiryu's eyes and knew what was going to happen. So he gave in, opening his mouth ever so slightly, just enough to let Kiryu's tongue slip in. Kiryu's explored his mouth slowly, stroking Jack's tongue with his own, drawing a slight moan at the strange sensation. _

_Then Kiryu moved slightly, pressing his body against Jack's slightly larger frame, Jack moving without thinking to hold his waist. Jack had no idea how this was happening so fast was beyond him. They were locked in this tender, careful and almost caring kiss, while Kiryu was pressed up against him like he would with one of those men. And worse of all, all Kiryu's attention was turning him on._

_"Kyosuke?" They turned. Kiryu's father was in the doorway, eyes blazing. He strode over and pulled Kiryu up by his hair. "What on earth are you doing?"_

_"Dad-"_

_"Shut up," he snapped. "I knew I should have kept you safe inside." He glared at Jack. "Get out and don't ever let me catch you near my son ever again!"_

_"Dad, you're drunk!" Kiryu cried and Jack scrambled to his feet. "Please, Dad, he's my friend!"_

_"Get out!" he snarled and shoved Kiryu to the floor. Jack paused at the door, glancing back as he knelt over Kiryu. "Do you want to be killed like your mother? Murdered like some stupid whore? I'm not letting you go anywhere ever again. You stupid little brat. This is how you repay me for looking after you? You get some stupid kid in here to take advantage of you? You could be raped."_

_"Like you'd care if I was," Kiryu said quietly._

_The door slammed and Jack hurried down the stairs to get away. A hand caught his wrist and he was pulled around to face Kiryu's father. Jack tried to step back or shove him away but he held his wrists firmly, dragging him to the couch with a smug, disgusting grin on his lips. In that instant, Jack realised what was going to happen he didn't get out of the house quickly. His wrists were pulled behind him and bound tightly with a piece of material and another was used as a gag. Kiryu's father raked his fingers through Jack's hair, forcing his head up._

_"You're going to stay away from me son." Jack nodded as much as he could, just wanting to get away. "Good." He frowned and suddenly squeezed between Jack's legs. Jack threw back his head and gave a muffled cry, squirming in an attempt to get him off. "Hmm, my son the pretty boy, gets everyone hard, don't think you're special." _

_Jack shook his head and whimpered, disgusted at himself for being so weak. He undid Jack's pant and pulled them down around his ankles, even as Jack struggled, his boxers following. Jack shook his head desperately, begging through the gag, struggling as much as he could as his fingers moved over his inner thighs. Jack had never felt so exposed, so dirty and so weak. He could do nothing but squirm and twist as Kiryu's father touch him. Then his legs were parted slowly and the older man settled between his legs, holding his hips to keep him still._

_"You will never touch my son again, understand?" he murmured and kissed the tip of Jack's member. Jack nodded desperately, trying to beg him to stop. "Then I'll only have to punish you this once."_

_He leant down and was about to take Jack's length in his mouth when there was a dull thud and the man fell to the floor unconscious. Kiryu sighed and dropped the piece of wood he was holding. Jack let out a sigh of relief and struggled against the material binding him as Kiryu looked over. He frowned and walked over. He undid the gag first and smiled weakly._

_"I'm sorry. He gets like this when he's drunk." He glanced at Jack's exposed lower body and smirked. "Did I do that to you?"_

_"Shut up," Jack snapped. "Untie me."_

_He reached back and gently undid the knot. Jack was shaking as he pulled up his pants once more and glanced down at Kiryu's father. Kiryu sighed and followed his gaze. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I knew he was here and I knew what he would do if he caught us."_

_"It was nice," he said quietly. He wasn't sure what else to say. "Thanks. And, um, thanks for saving me from..."_

_"I'd never let that happen to anyone if I could stop it, least of all you, but you should go before he wakes up. And, maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while."_

_"But I..." He frowned. 'I want to kiss you again,' he wanted to say. 'I want to kiss you and hold you and I want to be close to you again.' But he couldn't. "You knew what you were doing when you pressed up against me like that."_

_"And I was stupid to do it with my dad in the house."_

_"Why did you do it then? Why kiss me like that?"_

_"To show you it's not all unwanted."_

_"Kiryu-"_

_"Go! I'll be ok." He smiled and leant over his dad. "Go on. Go home and just forget about what happened today."_

_"But why-"_

_"I'm not into you if that's what you're going to say, Jack," he snapped, glaring over. "Come on, Jack, get a grip. It's easier to find men into me and willing to treat me like that. Women want a relationship. I was just being friendly, that's all. I'd have done it with anyone."_

_Jack sighed and nodded. He wasn't sure what he expected Kiryu to say or do, but as he walked down the street towards Martha's, wrapping his coat around him, he knew that it was a day to remember. He doubted he'd ever get to kiss Kiryu like that again, and Kiryu would probably never admit it, but he'd hold onto the memory, for those few brief moments, he had Kiryu in his arms and locked in a kiss. And at that moment, he vowed to himself he would have Kiryu again. No matter what it took, he'd tell Kiryu he liked him, he'd get to feel his lips again and he more than anything, he would help Kiryu get away from his father. Even if they never spoke about it, he'd never forget it._


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** A slightly shorter, lighter chapter this time. I know some people didn't find last chapter too bad, but then some of you guys are used to me and some of you think like me while some of you don't. That's why I warn you. This chapter isn't bad at all really. And there's another preview snippet down the bottom, that doesn't follow straight on from the one in Satellite Darkness, because that would be too easy. Enjoy and review guys.

* * *

><p>Jack watched Kiryu quietly. He frowned and slowly approached him, trying to be as quiet as he could. He still hadn't managed to say a work to Kiryu. He didn't know what to say. On the way back from Peru, Jack had talked Yusei into letting him stop at Crash Town. Seeing He couldn't say a word to him, he felt awful. His dreams were haunted by the past, better times when nothing could come between them. He wrapped his arms carefully around Kiryu's waist and the smaller boy jumped slightly. Kiryu turned and he smiled, gently leaning into his shoulder, kiss his skin softly. He didn't understand why Kiryu looked so surprised, had he thought he'd left? He smiled and kissed his neck, slowly stroking over his stomach. Kiryu took his hands gently and turned.<p>

"Where did you go?" he whispered.

"I just needed to wake up a bit," Jack replied quietly. "I had a bad dream..."

"About what?" Kiryu asked as Jack guided him back to the bed. "I thought I might have dreamed it all."

He smiled and gently drew Kiryu down into his arms. "I wondered why you looked so down."

"At least you're talking now. I thought you were going to leave without a word. What was your dream about?"

"Your dad." Kiryu flinched slightly. "He scared me to death when we were kids."

"Yeah, I don't blame you. He really hated you." Kiryu sighed and gazed up at him. "You know, I haven't thought about Yusei very much since being here. I only wanted you."

"Yusei's been getting in deeper with Bruno," Jack said. "I think I might have been able to get rid of the competition."

"He was never competition," Kiryu laughed. "I loved you the most... but..."

"No, it's ok," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I was stupid to say what I did." He sighed and kissed him gently. "I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't ever lose you, Kiryu. You think I put with the crap you've put me thought just to lose you over something so stupid? Think about the amount of times I could have walked away, the amount of reason and perfectly good excuses life gave us to walk away from each other."

"Most of those I remember seem to revolve around my family and the crazy gene."

"You're not crazy and you dad was just drunk and grieving. I mean, he was a little off, but I don't think he actively meant to hurt anyone. If he was sober and remembered he probably would have been sorry."

"Problem is, I don't remember him being sober since I was seven or so." He sighed and turned to Jack. "Are we ok?"

"Of course."

"Jack. You mean it? 'cause if you're just saying it-"

Jack silenced him with a gentle kiss. Kiryu reached up around his shoulders and Jack moved him carefully onto his back beneath him. He was pleased that Kiryu didn't resist for a second. Perhaps he was closer to forgiving him than Jack had imagined. He'd thought Kiryu was still annoyed with him, that he'd have to work a lot harder to earn Kiryu's affection again- he knew he didn't deserve to be forgiven so easily- or maybe he was just desperate for attention.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I do love you. I was just kind of confused by everything that had happened and by Yusei and..." He sighed and claimed his lips once more. "When are you coming home?"

"I dunno, I kind of like it here."

"But I live in Domino City, which means we'd have to travel to be together. I want you where I can get my hands on you easily. I want you at home, with me."

"Can we talk about this when we're a little more awake?" Kiryu whispered.

"Fine, then let me wear you out."

"Jack-"

He kissed him deeply, not wasting any time slipping his tongue into his mouth. After a moment looking indignant, Kiryu sighed and reached around him, pulling him closer. He tugged off Kiryu's top, slowly tracing over his chest. He whimpered and Jack gently moved his kissed along his jaw and down his throat.

"Hold up, Jackie," Kiryu whispered, pushing him off slightly. Jack frowned. "Just come here." He laughed and pulled him down to lie next to him. "I'm glad I didn't dream it. I'm glad you're really here." Jack smiled. "I was kind of upset to think that you weren't actually there."

He smiled and kissed him gently, brushing his hair from those golden orbs. "Am I forgiven, Kyosuke?"

Kiryu smiled and nodded. "Just promise you'll never scare me like that again."

"I won't," he said gently. "You know the storm will keep you up."

"I know." He sighed and pulled the covers up over them. "But I'm really tired. And you're here to help me sleep, right?"

Jack smiled and kissed him gently before wrapping him in his arms, holding him close. He smiled to himself. Kiryu had forgiven him and he could hold him tight; that was all that mattered, especially after everything that they'd been through. A part of him wondered if it was ok to start feeling safe with him again. Every time things felt right again, something would go badly wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Thunder clapped is the distance and Jack glanced down at Kiryu, who was frowning. He smiled and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him along to down the street. He smiled and followed him as rain began to pour down. Kiryu laughed and pulled him into an alley, sheltering under an old fire escape, the rain clattering on the metal above their head. They were a few streets from Kiryu's house. Jack hadn't been back there in a few years, not since the day Kiryu had kissed him for the first time, but Kiryu generally refused to talk about that, except when he insisted on apologising for his father's behaviour. But they were fifteen now, and while he saw bruises on Kiryu when did go home- something he did very little anymore- he figured they could probably handle themselves better now.<em>

_Kiryu laughed slight and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. Jack chuckled slightly and reached around him, pulling him closer and trailing his fingers through Kiryu's soaked hair as Kiryu's cold fingers pressed against the back of his neck. Jack couldn't really see why girls seemed to think kissing in the rain, or while sheltering from the rain, was romantic. He was cold and wet and they were exposed to the elements. It was like seeing those stupid romances on TV when they were caught in the rain under an umbrella. _

_Although when Kiryu pushed him gently against the wall, he didn't object, especially when their tongue met. He didn't mind, he just didn't see why girls made such a big deal out of it. People around them were running for shelter, back to whatever homes they had, and holding anything they could above their heads, completely ignoring the two teens slowly working each other up in plain view of the world. Kiryu muttered something, Jack was pretty sure he was swearing about the cold, and pulled Jack as close against him as he could. Jack pressed himself against Kiryu, wrapping his arms tighter around him and rubbing his back gently._

_"Stop," Kiryu whispered suddenly, taking a step back a little to relieve a little pressure. "Before we get too turned on. I'm not doing it out here in public. You don't know what kind of perverts are around."_

_"It's your fault for bringing me to this nasty part of the Satellite. Why are we here anyway?" he snapped. He frowned and leant down to kiss his neck, licking slightly and drawing a nice little whine from the smaller boy. "I wanna do it now, Kyosuke."_

_"No," he said firmly. "Not out here."_

_"Then, when we get home?"_

_"Perhaps." Jack smiled. It had been a week since his they'd taken the Satellite- and Jack had taken Kiryu- and Jack was still waiting for Kiryu to allow it to happen again. "You're desperate, aren't you?"_

_"I won't force you, you know that. I can wait. Doesn't stop me wanting it though."_

_"Hmm..." He sighed and nodded. "Wait here."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To see if my dad's in or not. Wait here."_

_Jack nodded and Kiryu ran off into the rain. There was movement in the growing darkness and he frowned. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He stepped back into the shadows, back against the wall so hopefully no one could sneak up on him. After a while, Kiryu returned, smiling slightly. _

_"Come on, he's taken all his money. He'll be out for hours. Let's go."_

_He led Jack back to the old run down house. He pulled Jack to the couch but Jack paused, remembering what had happened the last time he was here. He'd sat in the shower for hours afterwards, until Martha yelled at him that he was wasting all the water, and he'd thrown out all the clothes he'd been wearing that day, refusing to even tell Martha and Crow when they bugged him on what it was all about. All he wanted to remember was how Kiryu had kissed him. But that was years ago. He'd all but forgotten about it, he'd put it in the past and had moved on. Why was it suddenly affecting him though?_

_"Jack?" Kiryu said quietly. He frowned and gazed down at him. "Are you ok?"_

_"I just... does it get to you too?" Jack said._

_"Sometimes," he said. Jack sat down next to him. "Wanna talk?"_

_"You don't like to talk about it, you never want to talk about it."_

_"If it helps you I will."_

_"Why? What happened to me and what happened to you are miles apart."_

_"They won't be if my dad catches you again." Jack frowned and glanced away. "Even so, I'm guessing you felt something like I did." He sighed and leant against the back of the couch, resting his head on his arm. "See, I felt like it was my fault, like I'd done something wrong to deserve it, like, you know, obviously there must have been something I'd done to get him to pick out me, but I didn't understand."_

_"I dunno," Jack whispered. He didn't want to spill everything. When Kiryu said he didn't like to be called a victim and didn't like to talk about it, he hadn't understood. It was something in the past and he had every right to feel like a victim, but now he was here and having to face it he suddenly understood. "I thought he was mad at me and then he started touching me like that-"_

_"It's what he does," Kiryu said. "I stopped bringing people here when I was young. He's trying to be protective. Anyone who touches me, he... so when you caught us kissing, he was going to make you feel as dirty as he thinks you made me."_

_"Good job we were only kissing then, huh?" he whispered. Kiryu laughed weakly and nodded. "I never told anyone."_

_"I've only told you."_

_"Not your dad?"_

_"No, I think he'd kill me. Or at least beat me and keep me tied up safely." He smirked briefly then sighed. "I'm not even joking. I mean, he's got no one to take it out on. He doesn't know what I used to do in bars. I hate to think what he'd do if he ever found out I'd willingly gave myself to you. When he touched you and you realised you couldn't do anything to stop him, you felt weak, right? You felt violated and dirty, you felt like you were completely helpless and hated how you were utterly helpless." Jack frowned and nodded slightly. He had hoped Kiryu wouldn't know so much or at least wouldn't bring it up. "Were you scared?"_

_Again he nodded. "I didn't want to enjoy it. I was scared I'd like it."_

_"Yeah. Me too. You know, I'll never hurt you, though." He nodded. "And you're never going to hurt me either, right?"_

_"You know I won't," Jack said quietly. "It's just kind of weird, you know, being back here after so long."_

_"After what happened to me, I had to walk down that street almost every day," Kiryu said. "I was always afraid that he'd grab me and rape me again, you know? That he'd still be there and I'd have to go through it again. It's strange being here, isn't it? The last time we were here, I was showing you how to kiss."_

_Jack smiled and nodded. "I wanted you even then, you know. I kinda had a thing for you since we met."_

_"Hmm, so did I..." He smiled and Jack leant down, kissing his gently. "You still want to do this?"_

_"Kiryu, I've been waiting for ages, you think one night is enough?" Jack laughed._

_"I suppose. It's funny to think back to how naive you were back then and how horny you are now."_

_"Shut up."_

_Jack kissed him once more, well aware that they were both still cold and damp but he was sure they'd soon at least be warm. He pushed Kiryu gently back to the couch and pulled off the wet jacket and red t-shirt, tossing them to the floor where they landed with a squelch. His hair was almost dried by now, but Kiryu's longer hair was dripping water down his face and chest as Jack ran his hand over his skin. Kiryu stripped him of his own jacket and shirt._

_"Here?" Kiryu whispered._

_"Yes here," Jack said. "Right here."_

_"But-"_

_"I'm not afraid of your dad," he said firmly. "I will have sex with _my_ lover wherever and whenever I like and there is nothing he can do that will stop that."_

_"I hope this only applies to him and not me too."_

_"You can stop me anytime you like, you just don't want to."_

_"What if he catches us?"_

_"You said he'd be out for hours. Besides, I'm not afraid of him, why are you? It's me he'll take it out on, not you anyway."_

* * *

><p>Jack smiled to himself as he opened his eyes slightly. The storm was still raging outside, and if it was still going in the morning, he'd call Yusei and let him know he was staying for another day. He wasn't riding in that rain. Kiryu was sleeping peacefully, if a little lightly, in his arms. His smile widened slightly and he stroked his hair. It had been nearly seven years since they'd first kissed. He couldn't believe how childish and inexperienced he was back then. Thinking back to those days still made him a little uncomfortable. Kiryu's father really had scared the life out of him, no matter what he said. The only reason Jack no longer feared him was because he was dead. Unfortunately his first encounter with Kiryu's father hadn't been his last. If he had still been alive Jack wasn't sure what he'd do. He was almost certain Kiryu would have had to completely sever ties with him or they wouldn't have stood a hope.<p>

He leant down slightly and kissed Kiryu's forehead. "I love you so much."

Kiryu shifted slightly, making a small groaning sound but not waking up. Jack smiled and closed his eyes, trying to sleep again. Even if sometimes he had dreams of the worse times, the majority were memories of their younger days, when it was all just a game and only ever seemed to bring them pleasure. Kiryu's fingers entwined with his and he smiled. Sleeping with Kiryu there on his father's couch, where he could walk in any moment and the few minutes that had changed Jack's opinion of the world forever had occurred was some of the most exhilarating things he'd ever done. Since Kiryu's father had first touched him, Jack knew he'd become far more cynical and bitter, not that Crow seemed to notice- or at least didn't say anything- but Martha had asked him over and over if anything had happened to upset him. He didn't know if Kiryu knew or not, but then, Kiryu probably understood why if he had noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Da Preview I promised you:<strong>

I turn and run. I don't even know where I'm going, just up the stairs and out into the Satellite. I don't even know where I'm going, but these are my streets. I might have been in the Facility for six months, but that doesn't mean I don't still know them like the back of my hand. It takes a moment, but I know where my instincts are leading me.

It's comforting to hear their voices before I see them, not that it helps me much. I stop in the shadows just around the corner, the setting sun casting huge dark patches and the black robes those two psycho zombie/ghost people gave me help me to blend in. My body is shaking as I watch them. What if I am dead? What if I'm like a ghost of something and they can't see me? I rest my hand on my on the wall. It doesn't go through. If I was a ghost, wouldn't I go through?

"What's wrong with you, Crow?" Jack snaps.

I frown and lower my gaze, gripping the sharp corner so hard it bites into my skin. My team, arguing like we used to... There's a thud and I turn back to them. Crow is on the ground, Jack above him and Yusei between them, holding Jack back. I want to get between them and sort them out, but...

"Jack, please," Yusei cries. "We can't just fall apart over this!"

Yusei. The traitor. Trying to make them forget I once had that role, keeping them together. Pain sears through my arm and I hiss, stepping back to hold it to my chest. There's these strange glowing lines on my arm. I don't get any of this.

"Jack, what is that?" Yusei says quietly.

"Nothing," Jack hisses.

I glanced around the corner. On Jack's arm are lines like mine, only red. Jack turns suddenly and I draw deeper into the shadows. There are footsteps moving towards me. I pull up my hood. I don't know why but it feels right- safe.

"Jack," Yusei calls.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** A long flashbacky chapter, in which we learn that despite Kiryu's father being a bastard who hates Jack, he really does only want to protect Kiryu, just goes about it in a slightly twisted way. So a slightly dark chapter, but not as bad as some I've written before, it just depends on how used to my style you are I suppose. Reviews, guys, remember?

* * *

><p><em> Jack groaned slightly and opened his eyes a little as something cold pressed against his throat. The world was slightly brighter then when he and Kiryu had taken shelter in Kiryu's home, but the rain was still battering the windows. Kiryu was still in his arms, their fingers twisted together. He was almost certain he knew who was just behind him. He turned slightly and ended up gazing into the eye grey-blue eyes of Kiryu's father. Suddenly the calm he'd felt with Kiryu was shattered and the nerves- he refused to even call it fear- came flooded back, especially when he realised it was a knife he had pressed against his skin.<em>

_"Get up."_

_He moved slowly to his feet, careful not to wake Kiryu. He looked so peaceful, lying there on the couch, like nothing actually mattered but the two of them. Kiryu's father glanced over him, moving him away from the couch- and Kiryu. _

_"I remember you..." He sneered and cupped his cheek. "He protected you." He laughed and Jack swallowed heavily. "I figured you'd learnt your lesson though. I suppose I was wrong." He smiled and Jack's stomach churned, but he stayed still and silent. Any movement he made now could result in him having his throat slit. "I told you to stay away from my boy. I told you to never touch him again." He glanced over him. "If you've dared to ruin my son..."_

_Jack was suddenly so glad that they'd been smart enough to put some of their clothes back on before they curled up under the blankets. Kiryu's father had no proof of what they'd done. There was no way he could have anything other than suspicions, although he seemed unstable, so it was little comfort. The man's fingers moved over his lips and he shuddered, turning away slightly, but Kiryu's father smirked._

_"Get upstairs."_

_"I didn't do anything with him," Jack whispered. "I swear."_

_"Shut up and get upstairs. Now."_

_"Please-"_

_His head snapped aside as the man backhanded him and he fell silent. His fingers gripped Jack's hair and pulled him upstairs. Jack was working on completely dethatching himself from the situation. He didn't know how far this would go, but he didn't want to feel any of it. He was pulled into a bed room and held against a wall._

_"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"_

_"I doubt anything I say will stop you," Jack whispered. "Just do whatever you're going to do."_

_The man spun him and slammed his shoulders against the wall. "You've given up?" He laughed. "What were you doing with my son?"_

_"We were just sleeping," he said. "We came in from the rain."_

_"Hmm," he said, brushing Jack's lips once more. "I'm sure you hold all your friends like that."_

_"Nothing happened."_

_"You're not just friends though, are you? Do you think I'm stupid? You would dare to hold my son like that?"_

_"Nothing happened, I would never hurt him." He frowned and glanced away, figuring that telling him how he felt for Kiryu might save him- or make the situation worse. "I love him, I could never hurt him, no matter what you think of me."_

_"He doesn't feel the same."_

_"I know, but that's ok, I like being near him."_

_"You're lying."_

_"I'm not. I know he'll never feel the same, but I don't care. I would never hurt him and I would never do anything with him that he didn't tell me he was one hundred percent happy with. I've never done anything he hasn't asked me to."_

_"I told you not to touch him."_

_"He's old enough to tell me what he wants not what you want."_

_"Then you're old enough to take responsibility for what you're doing to him and take you punishment. You will never touch my son ever again." He kissed Jack's jaw lightly and Jack jerked away only to find the knife pressed to his side. "Don't struggle, you'll hurt yourself. Stay still and quiet and you might just enjoy it."_

_Jack was about to say something when the man took him lips firmly. He was about to shove him away but the knife glinted in the light and he froze. He wasn't sure which would be worse, staying still and quiet while Kiryu's father did whatever he liked, or taking a possibly fatal wound in getting away. The hand around the knife loosened slightly though, and he suddenly had hope again. He waited a few moments until Kiryu's father seemed sure he was under his control, then grabbed his wrist and twisted away. There were a few moments of struggle before Jack was slammed to the ground, a knee against his back and the knife against the base of his neck. He was surprisingly balanced considering he was drunk, or at least not sober. _

_"That wasn't very smart now, was it?" he laughed. "You're lucky I really dislike you or I'd just kill you right now. However, you are going to suffer. Get up."_

_He pulled him up without letting him say a word and pushed over to the bed. Jack was shaking by now. He didn't know how Kiryu lived with what had happened to him, he was terrified just thinking about what was going to happen. His top was pulled off and his arms tugged behind him, bound tightly._

_"You're shaking," Kiryu's father whispered. "You're afraid? Why would you be afraid? After all, you're such a disgusting dirty creature. What are you scared of? That'll make break you like you've broken my son."_

_"I have hurt him. I've never done anything to him."_

_"Shut up." He forced a gag back into his mouth and shoved him onto the bad. Jack groaned and turned slightly. "Just so we're clear, if do dare to put your filthy hands on my boy ever again I will kill you." Just to prove his point, he ran the knife down Jack's cheek, just deep enough to draw blood but not to do any damage, then he reached for Jack's belt. "Let's start where we left off, hmm?"_

_Kiryu opened his eyes a little hearing the thud upstairs. He frowned. Jack had gone. He got up slowly. There were sounds of a struggle upstairs. He climbed the stairs, stopping just outside his father's room. Jack was on the bed, bound and gagged, which his father above him. There was blood slipping down Jack's cheeks and a few tears too. And I knife pressed to his throat. He didn't know what to do. He knew what his father was about to do to Jack. He didn't want Jack to get hurt, possibly killed, if he interfered, but he couldn't just sit and do nothing. Jack let out a muffled cry and struggled desperately, only to freeze as the blade was pushed against his neck, his complaints dying down to a pitiful whimper. He stepped out into the doorway and stepped towards them. _

_Jack noticed him first and cried desperately, the man above him to turn. He smiled gently at him and Kiryu felt sick. Jack was watching him, his body visibly shaking. Kiryu stepped forwards again, and this time his father's gaze harden._

_"Get off him," Kiryu said. His father growled and instead of doing as Kiryu asked, leant over Jack, kissing and licking his neck. Jack shudder and whined slightly but arching his back a little at the attention. "Dad, get off him, before you do something you'll regret."_

_He chuckled and slowly reached between Jack's legs, stroking roughly and teasing him. "He's got to pay for what he's done, Kyosuke."_

_"He hasn't done anything, Dad," he snapped. "Let him go. We were just sleeping."_

_"You weren't just sleeping, Kyosuke, I saw you together. I saw him with his arms around you. I also saw him touching you under that fire escape, I saw how he didn't stop when you asked."_

_"It wasn't like that."_

_"Then tell me, Kyosuke, tell me what it was like?" he snapped and forced another cry from Jack, Kiryu felt a wave of pity as it broke into a slightly pleasured moan. His father gazed at him. "Tell me what on earth this horrid creature has over you to make you act like slut?"_

_"Dad..." he whispered, then clenched his jaw. "Leave him."_

_"Kyosuke, I don't want to see you get hurt." He sighed then smirked. "Would you prefer me to simply kill him? Is that what you're asking me to do?"_

_"No, Dad," he cried. He stepped up to the bed and grabbed his father's wrists, pulling the knife away from Jack's throat. "Come on, Dad, just let him go. If you carry on with this, you will never see me again. Do you understand that? If you hurt him you hurt me just as bad, I won't let you do this."_

_"Why?" He glared up at Kiryu, who gazed back unflinchingly. "Why do you care so much about some stupid brat who thinks he can put his hands on you?"_

_"Because what you're about to do will ruin his life. Please, Dad, just think about this. I love him, if you go through with this, I will make you regret it with everything you have for the rest of your life."_

_"You..." Jack was staring up at him. "Kyosuke, you... why?"_

_"I dunno, but I do. I love him. I have for a long time, that's what you wanted for me, right? You wanted me to find someone I loved and who cared for me, someone I could trust to give myself to. We haven't slept together, Dad, but we've been together for six months, we've been close for years, you saw us sharing our first kiss with each other. I want to be with him more than anything, you understand that, don't you?"_

_Kiryu's father moved away from Jack and frowned, gazing at Kiryu. "You really love him?"_

_"Yes."_

_He glanced at Jack, then tugged down the gag. "Tell him what you told me."_

_"I... I thought you didn't... I love you too, Kyosuke. I didn't realise..."_

_"You do?" He nodded quickly. "Jack..." Kiryu smiled slightly and glanced away, a soft blush coming to his cheeks. "Dad, please?"_

_Kiryu's father stood from the bed and turned to glare at Jack then turned his gaze bad to Kiryu, a tinge of sadness in his eyes. "You honestly love him? You're sure about this?"_

_"I am."_

_"If you ever hurt my boy in anyway, I will know about it," he snarled. "And I will hunt you down and I will finish what we've starting here, boy."_

_"His name's Jack, Dad," Kiryu said, slipping onto the bed and leaning over Jack. "Jack Atlas. Thank you for being so understanding. I was kind of worried you'd be all grumpy about this and weird about me being into guys..." He laughed and shook his head. "Thanks."_

_"I'm going to have a drink," he muttered. "I might be alright with you being a relationship- barely- but don't even think about having sex, and definitely not in my house."_

_He stormed out and slammed the door. Kiryu smiled at Jack, licking the blood from his cheek. Jack turned away slightly, still shaking._

_"It's ok," Kiryu whispered. "It's going to be ok. I'll help get you through this." Jack nodded slightly. "I saved you though. I said I'd never let him do that to anyone and especially not you. Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah... better now you're here, I think," Jack said quietly. Kiryu smiled and rested his head on Jack's chest, gazing up at him. "Kiryu, you just said you love me. You just told your dad you love me."_

_"Yeah, I did. And you just admitted to loving me. You said no emotional stuff."_

_"So did you. You meatn it when you said you'd do anything to stop someone going through what you did, didn't you?" Kiryu sat up and frowned, his gaze flickering over Jack's naked form. "Kiryu?"_

_A smirk formed on Kiryu's lips and he moved so he was sitting on Jack's stomach and leaning down to claim his lips in a lustful, hungry kiss. This was something completely different than anything they'd had before. Kiryu didn't understand it. He'd never kissed Jack like this before, it was fiery and intoxicating, it made him forget everything that had just happened and just want to tell Jack how much he really loved him. More than anything, he wanted to feel Jack inside him once more. He wanted him _desperately_. He _needed_ him. Jack was kissing him back with the same urgency. _

_"You want it too, right?" Jack nodded and he reached back to stroke Jack's member. "Hmm, you told me you love me."_

_"I- I didn't- I don't. No emotional stuff, right?"_

_"No, of course, but it was kinda hot to hear you say it, as long as you don't mean it. Unless you do?"_

_"No, course not. I'd never..."_

_"Shut up." He placed a final kiss on his lips before replacing the gag, tightening it slightly and smirked. Jack glared up at him. "Shh... hush now, Jackie. You're gonna love this. I'm going to make sure you completely forget what just happened."_

* * *

><p>Kiryu frowned and rolled over to see Jack sitting on the floor by the side of the bed. He glanced at the clock. It was six in the morning. He frowned and reached over to touch Jack's shoulder. He flinched at turned away.<p>

"Jack? What's wrong, it's too early to be upset. What are you thinking about?"

He smiled slightly and turned. "I just had a dream again. About your dad. He still scares me sometimes, you know?"

"You know, sometimes he scared me too," Kiryu whispered.

"I don't know why all this is coming up again," Jack muttered. "We got over this, remember? We got through all this together. You pulled me out of everything. I loved you even more for that."

"When you think back, we said we loved each other a lot," he laughed. "We just never really got it, did we?"

"No, I suppose we didn't. I meant it every time," he whispered. "I loved you even back then."

"Yeah, me too." He sighed and lowered his gaze. "We always pull through though, right? We're going to pull through again somehow. It's raining still, can't you stay, we can figure things out." He sighed and stroked Jack's hair. "We have to work out something out, right? Come on, it's early."

He pulled Jack up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, Kyosuke. I don't understand what's going on."

"We're subconsciously pushing each other away," he said quietly. "I mean, let's face it, the second things start going well, something happens, right? But it's going to be ok, right? We're going to be together, this is going to work."

"I know, it's just going to take time right?" Kiryu nodded. "I miss back then. I mean, sure, you're dad would have killed me, but it was kinda fun afterwards."

"Yeah, I suppose it was."

Kiryu smiled and lifted his head, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Jack smiled. It was moments like these that Kiryu knew thing with Jack would work out just fine. They were made for each other, life wanted them together. Their fingers fitted together and their hips were just the right size for each other. They'd been pushed together all the time. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be with Jack for a long time. It was would just take time for things to get back on track.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** A slightly shorter chapter, but a somewhat sweeter chapter with Jack and Kiryu trying to make up properly and everything becoming a little more normal again. And reviews as always, are loved guys.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later, Jackie," Kiryu whispered.<p>

"Please come home," Jack said, cupping Kiryu's cheek. "I miss you at home."

Kiryu smiled and gently leant up to connect their lips. "And if I do?"

"I'll make it worth your while," he said quietly. "So, will you?"

"I dunno, Jack. Are you sure we're ready for this?" He frowned and glanced away. "I mean, after everything-"

"Just come home and try, for me. If things don't work, you can come back here. I'll make sure you love it. I promise." Kiryu sighed and nodded. "You won't regret it, Kiryu. It'll be like it used to."

He sighed and followed Jack to their D-Wheels. He frowned. "I'll miss this place."

Jack frowned and turned to swing onto his D-Wheel. "I'll make you forget about it. Do you remember when just being with each other was good enough?"

"I suppose."

Bruno, Yusei and Crow looked up as the garage door opened. Jack and Kiryu tore in, skidding to a stop. Jack frowned and swung off his D-Wheel. Yusei bit his lip as Kiryu pulled off his helmet. He hadn't known Kiryu was coming back so soon. His heart was pounding. He was struggling to get to grips with him leaving, now he was back?

"Hey," Kiryu said quietly.

There were a few moments of silence before the garage erupted in noise, everyone asking questions over each other about where he'd been. Jack smiled and watched Kiryu answering quietly, trying to calm them down. Yusei didn't join them though and he knew Jack had noticed, Jack had glanced at him suspiciously more than once. He didn't know what to say. So he waited until night fell and they returned to the mansion then approached Kiryu when he was alone in the kitchen.

"Yusei," Kiryu said, not even glancing at him.

"I said I'd wait," Yusei said quietly. "What have you figured out?"

"I've figured out that I loved him," he muttered. "That after all we've been through I never want to leave him and that nothing is ever going to get between us like the stupid robot did again. We've been through too much together."

"And what about me?" he said.

He almost smiled and shook his head. "Yusei, I had feelings for you, I won't deny that... Jack is far too important to me." He stepped closer and gently cupped Yusei's cheek, lifting his head slightly. "I loved you, I love having you in bed with me and I love every time I touch you. Thing is, Jack and I need to get back to what we used to have. I won't risk it."

"After everything I've done to please you-"

"Yusei, don't."

"But I-"

"Please. Look, I know how it feels when you think someone doesn't return your feelings. Jack told me he didn't love me anymore, but you've got Bruno. Hold onto that. Hold onto him, Yusei. He'll treat you so much better than I do."

"I don't care."

"You should." He sighed and kissed his forehead. "No more, Yusei. Still, sometimes you can join us in bed sometimes, if you can handle it, but we can't be together anymore. I'm sorry."

"No, I suppose it's ok," he said quietly. "I know you love Jack more than anything. I never believed I could take you from him." He sighed and leant up. "Just once more? Please?"

Kiryu sighed and nodded. He leant down and gently took Yusei's lips in a tender, loving kiss. It lasted for a few long moments before they broke apart and Kiryu left him. Yusei sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was happy with Bruno with Kiryu off his mind. Now everything was coming back and Kiryu no longer wanted him.

"What's up?" Jack said quietly, watching the sun setting through his bedroom window.

Kiryu frowned in the doorway and slowly stepped forwards. Jack rolled over slowly and beckoned him to his bed. After a few long moments of silence, Kiryu shut the door and slowly crawled onto the bed. He sighed then lowered himself to rest his head on Jack's chest. Jack's fingers trailed slowly through his hair and Kiryu smiled, slowly closing his eyes. Finally things were starting to get better. He settled in Jack's arms, trying to steady his breathing.

"Is it hard seeing Yusei again?" Jack murmured.

"Yeah, a little," he said quietly. "I don't know what I want to do with him. I still care about him, but I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to play with his feelings again."

He sighed and they fell into silence. Jack gently stroked his hair, just letting Kiryu relax into being home again. He refused to let Kiryu get into a situation where he felt the need to return to Crash Town again.

"Hey, I know you don't like to talk about it, but after we declared out love for each other to my dad, did he ever try to hurt you like that again?"

"Not to such an extent," he said quietly, slowly taking Kiryu's hand. "But sometimes he tried to touch me and kiss me, when he was really drunk. I think he was trying to test me or something."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." There was a boom of thunder and Kiryu flinched slightly. "Do the storms still remind you of that night?" He smiled. "I won't lose you again, Kiryu, just relax, ok?"

"Jack," he laughed as Jack's hands moved over his stomach. "Stop acting all funny, Jack." He smirked and turned to gaze up at him. "How long has it been?"

"Since wha- Oh." He smiled and pulled Kiryu up into a gentle kiss. "Too long." He pushed Kiryu to the bed beneath him and, claimed his lips once more. "Over a month. That's far too long, Kyosuke. I've had to suffer without you."

"Jack," he whispered. "How's the WRGP looking?"

"Hey, you can't get my hopes up at then drop me like that," he snapped. Kiryu laughed softly and Jack let down his neck and shoulder, reaching under his shirt with one hand and supporting his weight- and keeping Kiryu pinned- with the other. "We're facing Team Taiyo around lunchtime. And Tori and her team have pulled out to allow Team New World to duel. Normal people don't remember they were ever in the tournament. Are you finished catching up? I can tell you the details tomorrow."

"I'm sure," he said. "Jack, maybe this is the problem. We never had problems when I stopped you sleeping with me when we were kids."

Jack kissed his jaw gently, moving his fingers slowly over his muscles, knowing exactly how to get him compliant. Kiryu offered no more complaints, however Kiryu's words nagged at the back of his mind. He opened Kiryu's shirt and gently moved his kissed along his collar bone, Kiryu's fingers twisting into his hair.

"You're right," he said quietly. Kiryu frowned and Jack looked up at him. "About us being at our best when we were just playing with this, and we said that we need to get back to what we had back then, right?"

"We should be more mature than this," Kiryu whispered. "We're adults, we should be able to work this out without being so childish."

"I dunno, I think we were pretty mature to wait."

"I suppose. So... what's the plan then?"

Jack sighed and rolled over to lie at his side. He sighed and Kiryu turned to gaze up at him. He wasn't completely sure himself. He knew it would be difficult, but he did have an idea.

"What if we said we just weren't going to have sex, like we did before, remember? Do you think you can do that?"

Kiryu sighed and nodded. Jack leant down and kissed him gently, slowly moving his fingers over his side. It was a few long moments locked in their tender kiss before Kiryu turned away.

"This is silly, we're being so childish," he whispered. "And I wanna-"

"I know," Jack said. "But we need to work this out."

"But I-"

"Pick a date."

Kiryu sighed then nodded. "The night you win the WRGP. The night of the WRGP finals and you're going to win."

"And if we don't win?" Jack said quietly.

"Then I'll pick another day. You'll have to wait until you redeem yourself from that humiliation," Kiryu said.

"And we have to both try our hardest to be strong," he said. Kiryu nodded. "That's doesn't mean you can just go off and sleep with Yusei." Again Kiryu nodded. "Promise?"

"Yes," Kiryu said quietly. "I promise... I don't like it, but I promise. You too though, right?"

"Yeah, I promise too. Now, go to sleep." Kiryu frowned and Jack pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair. "Just go to sleep, you never sleep well. Try to sleep for a bit."

Kiryu sighed and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he relaxed and Jack knew he was sleeping. Yusei passed by the door with Bruno and Crow leading them, talking about his D-Wheel, but Jack noticed Yusei's gaze pull to Kiryu for a moment before Crow dragged them off. He held Kiryu close to him and closed his eyes, trying to ignore how Yusei had looked at Kiryu. He tried so hard to figure out what Yusei had that made Kiryu turned to him. It didn't make sense. It was easy enough for Kiryu to say he'd always loved Jack the most, but it change that fact that Kiryu had fallen for Yusei and had been in a relationship with him. He didn't understand what Kiryu found in Yusei that he couldn't get from him. He loved Kiryu with all he had but that didn't seem to be enough for him.

His arms closed slightly tighter around Kiryu, something tugged in his chest. How could Kiryu not see how much he meant to him? Kiryu groaned slightly and shifted so Jack released his hold slightly.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up late in the night to find Kiryu had vanished. He got up slowly and walked downstairs slowly to where Kiryu was talking to Yusei in the kitchen. He frowned and stayed just out of sight, watching and listening intently.<p>

"Please, Kiryu," Yusei said quietly.

"No," Kiryu said firmly, shaking his head. "It's not happening, Yusei, stop this."

"But I-"

"I know," he said. "I know, but we can't. I just promised Jack earlier that I wouldn't. Just stop, ok, please."

"Because you know if I kiss you then you'll kiss me back and then we'll end up in bed again, right?" Yusei snapped.

"Yusei-"

"Kiryu, why does he get you when you love me just as much?"

"Because I love him."

"You said you love me."

"Which is the problem," Kiryu said, folding his arms. "I am going to finish my drink and then go upstairs to sleep in Jack's arms, where I belong. What we had was all very well and nice, but it's not going to go any further. I just want to be with Jack."

Yusei lowered his gaze for a moment then nodded. "I'm sorry. I won't bother you about it again."

He walked out slowly, glancing at Jack in passing. Jack could have sworn he saw a furious jealous burning in his eyes, but it was dark and could just have been a trick of the light. A moment later his eyes became hard, cold and unreadable, the same passive almost- smile on his lips as ever as he walked away. Jack frowned and suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I mean it," Kiryu whispered. "I just want to be with you."

He sighed and took his hands gently. "I wasn't worried. I knew you'd stay with me. Come to bed."

He grabbed his wrists and pulled him upstairs. "Jack-"

"Come on." He smiled and pulled Kiryu back to bed, holding him close and wrapping him in the covers and his arms. "He could never take you away from me."

"I know. I just feel kind of sorry for him sometimes... I'm not sure if he really understands what he's feeling himself sometimes." He sighed and closed his eyes. "He's still kind of naive and innocent. You know, until he got involved with us he had no idea what he was doing with life and love and stuff. It's our fault he's this messed up, isn't it?"

"It's no one's fault," Jack said firmly. "He'll get better, he'll figure it out. He just needs time. He'll get to grips with it with Bruno. He'll figure it out in time, Bruno will settle him down and eventually they'll be a nice happy couple and we can get back to having our fun, right? We'll help him as much as we can."

"I suppose," Kiryu said quietly. "I just don't like it, knowing that we did this to him by getting him involved in all this. We should have known what having him between us like that would do to him."

"Yeah, but so did he-"

"He had no idea. He had no idea what he was doing, we ruined him," he snapped. "Jack, we broke him into pieces and now we're supposed to tell him that we don't want him anymore. It's just kind of unfair, you know."

"Yeah, can we talk about this in the morning?" he said quietly. "Just go to sleep for now."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** Why this wouldn't upload last night is beyond me so I've updated it as early as I could. Ok, this is all you guys fault. See, this never happened before you guys encouraged me to leave the lemon in. Most of this is chapter is. Also proving a nice point about Yusei and Jack's rivalry for Kiryu's attention. So, yeah lots of fun, but not overly important. Have fun and review.

* * *

><p>Yusei didn't mean to be jealous of Jack. He really didn't. But every time he saw Jack with his arms around Kiryu a burning dark envy tore up his insides. He didn't want to be so jealous of his best friend. He really wanted to be happy for how happy they were together. He was so close to hating Jack for taking Kiryu from him. The only problem was he knew Jack hadn't taken Kiryu from him. He knew it, but he couldn't stop feeling so bitter towards him.<p>

Just after beating Team Taiyo, Kiryu wrapped his arms around Jack, laughing and kissing him and Yusei absently clenched his fists, then left them to celebrate and hid away in the locker room. Bruno's hands fell on his shoulders and he frowned, turning slowly. Bruno smiled and cupped his cheek, a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"Bruno-"

"I wish I could make you feel better, Yusei."

"It's not your fault, you've got nothing to prove. I won't leave you."

"Only because Kiryu doesn't want you." Yusei flinched and closed his eyes. "I wish he loved you, Yusei."

"What?"

"If he loved you then you'd be happy again. You wouldn't be so angry."

Yusei sighed and gazed up at him, not knowing what to say to that. Bruno leant down and kissed him for a moment then smiled and rested his cheek against Yusei's whispering in his ear.

"I'd give anything to make you happy again, Yusei, I'd do anything to fix your broken heart." He wrapped his arms around him and Yusei suddenly felt even worse than ever, slowly wrapping his arms around Bruno's neck, burying his head in his shoulder. "You're so strong Yusei, I can see how much you're trying not to be jealous of Jack. I know that when you look at them, it's flashing through your mind how to make Jack pay, how to tear Kiryu from him but you're trying to be so strong and be pleased for them."

"I don't want to hate him," he whimpered. "I don't want to love Kiryu."

"I know." He squeezed him gently, kissing his cheek. "I know. Yusei..."

He pressed Yusei against the lockers, gently claiming his lips and running his hands slowly over his body, his riding suit being so well fitted that it was barely noticed. Bruno's hand gently moved between his legs and Yusei groaned into his mouth, eyes sliding shut. Only all he could think of was how Kiryu used to touch him like that. How Kiryu used to hold him so close and stroke him roughly.

The door opened suddenly and Kiryu and Jack came in. Bruno sighed and stepped back but Yusei pulled him back.

"It's ok, they don't care."

Bruno nodded and took his lips once more, stroking him gently. Yusei tried to ignore that fact that Kiryu was in the room and wrapped his arms around Bruno's neck. Although suddenly Jack and Kiryu were leaning against the lockers either side of them and Bruno stepped back once again, glancing between them.

"So, I hear you've slept with my Kiryu," Jack said, gazing at Bruno.

Bruno swallowed and nodded weakly. "Once, yeah..."

Jack glanced at Kiryu, who folded his arms and snorted. "Don't you dare look at me like that, Jack Atlas, you slept with my dad."

"For the last time, I don't actually remember sleeping with him, I just woke up in his bed-"

"Completely naked. I mean ,I don't even understand why on earth you were in my house. I was dead."

"And I was really, really drunk and I'm pretty sure someone slipped something into my drink. Ok, whatever, we're not arguing about this. We were going to ask if you two wanted to come back to the mansion with us."

"Why?" Yusei said quietly.

"Why do you think?" he snapped. "See, we've both promised we wouldn't sex at all until the end of the WRGP."

"What can we do then?" Bruno whispered.

"Consider yourselves our loop hole," he said. Bruno frowned and Yusei glanced at Kiryu who was smirking to himself. "Only if you want to, obviously."

"Yusei?" Bruno said quietly. "It's up to you."

"You want to use us to get around your promise not to have sex with each other?" Yusei muttered. "Why do I feel like a toy again?"

"Firstly, we didn't just promise not to have sex with each other," Jack said, folding his arms. "We also said we wouldn't sleep with _you_."

"Me?"

"That is all we said we wouldn't do with you through," Kiryu said quietly, gently turning Yusei to face him. "So, what do you say, Yusei?"

Yusei gazed at Kiryu for a long moment, then nodded. How was he supposed to resist Kiryu? Kiryu smiled brightly and ran his fingers gently over Yusei's lips, which parted slightly and his eyes slid shut, whimpering his name helplessly. Kiryu smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him away.

In the mansion, the pair of older boys pulled them into Jack's room. Kiryu pulled Yusei and Bruno to the bed. Jack closed the door and snatched Kiryu from the two younger males, wrapping him in his arms and glaring at Yusei over his shoulder. He sat Kiryu on in his lap, arms wrapped around him tightly and Yusei felt that raging jealousy once more. He climbed up onto the bed and sat in front of Kiryu, leaning in to kiss him but Jack caught his chin and held him still.

"He's mine, Yusei," he whispered in his ear. "I will never let you take him from me." Yusei frowned and tugged away. "Come here, Bruno, unless you're nervous."

Bruno climbed onto the bed and Jack pulled him forwards. He tugged him in and kissed him roughly then pushed him away, sneering slightly.

"Jack-"

"Oh hush, Kyosuke," Jack laughed, pressing his hand firmly between his legs and drawing a weak cry from the smaller boy. "Hmm, I always knew how you liked it, Kyosuke. I've never let you down before."

The black envy swelled in Yusei and he fought to keep himself under control, slowly leant down to kiss his neck. Jack snarled and pushed him off, leaning down to take his place. He shoved Yusei away and pulled Bruno closer. Yusei's fists clenched around the covers, glaring up at Kiryu and Bruno locked in a tender kiss, Jack's lips playing over Kiryu's neck and shoulders, his hands moving over Kiryu's body roughly, forcing him to moan and squirm against the pair of taller boys.

"Yusei," Jack said quietly, beckoning him over. Yusei crawled over and Jack grabbed his chin between his thumb and index finger, pulling him away from Kiryu and lowering his voice so only he could hear him. "Go and put your little skirt on, Yusei."

"No," he hissed. "I don't take orders from you, Jack."

"I think you should. After all, what kind of friend are you, trying to steal _my _boyfriend from me?" He chuckled and kissed Yusei roughly, much to Yusei's annoyance. "So, go put your cute little outfit on and we might be able to work past this obstacle in our friendship."

"No," he whispered. "I won't. Not for you."

"Fine, then I won't let you near my Kiryu."

"You're sadistic-"

"Only when someone's tried to take what's mine. Get changed or get lost."

He shoved Yusei from the bed and he fit the floor with a dull thud.

"Ja- Ah, Jack!" Kiryu cried.

"Yusei..." Bruno whispered, turning to gaze at Yusei, but Kiryu pulled him back into a deep kiss.

Yusei climbed to his feet and left quietly. Out in the hall he gripped the banister, gazing down into the hall below. His breath was shaking and ragged. He tried desperately to squash his jealousy and rage but nothing worked. Jack would never let him near Kiryu. They might still be friends, but he'd known from the start how possessive of Kiryu Jack was.

In the darker corners of his mind, he unwillingly began to go over all the plausible ways of splitting them up. He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He couldn't do that... He frowned and lowered his gaze. Didn't Kiryu say earlier that Jack had slept with his father? Why would anyone sleep with their lover's father?

Why was he turning down his one chance to be with Kiryu anyway? Jack wasn't kidding when he said he'd never let him near Kiryu without changing, but did that matter? He loved Kiryu but was he honestly prepared to do that for him? Then again, his love for Kiryu had pushed him past his limits more than once. Kiryu had given him his first kiss, he'd pleased him more than Jack ever had. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed his time with Jack, but when he was with Kiryu, he was in pure ecstasy. He couldn't let Jack take what could well be his last chance to feel that again.

He turned to his room and pulled out a bag, a different one from what Kiryu had given him. When Kiryu had told him a few days ago that he was no longer interested, Yusei had gone to Tori, asking her what to do. Tori had asked him what he'd done last time to win Kiryu back and he'd told her about putting on her clothes and then their time with Bruno. Tori had just laughed and handed him a new bag. It crossed his mind that maybe he should ask why she had these outfits in these bags, especially when she never seemed to wear outfits like them. Did she only keep them packed up in case he asked? She'd told him Kiryu would love it and he wondered just how she knew all this. When he'd first met Kiryu, he'd never had imagined he'd be doing anything like this. He'd never imagined he could ever be so strangely used to putting on clothes like these just to please one person. And he knew that was why he was doing this. Everything he did these days was for no reason other than to please Kiryu.

* * *

><p>"Why are you being so mean to him, Jackie?" Kiryu whispered.<p>

Jack nipped at his skin and pulled Bruno closer, trapping Kiryu between them and pressing their lower bodies close, causing Kiryu to squirm, lifting his head and letting out a low moan only for Bruno to cover his mouth with his own.

"For a guy who has no memories, he's pretty good at this, isn't he?" He laughed and bit down one Kiryu's shoulder. Kiryu gave a weak cry and squirmed once more, his arms pinned to his side by Jack's arms around him and Bruno had a firm hold on his legs, settled between them and pressed close against him. "You know doing that is only going to get you in more of a mess, Kyosuke."

Kiryu groaned and tried to keep still and calm but it wasn't easy. He knew why Jack was happy to let Bruno stay, for the same reason he liked Bruno, he did as he was asked. The problem was, this time Jack was in charge and Kiryu had to be pinned between them. He'd rather taken to being in charge in bed, Jack took away that chance.

"In case you're wondering, Bruno," Jack said quietly. "I chances are Yusei won't come back. I just warned him not to try to take Kiryu from me." He chuckled and kissed Kiryu's neck gently. "You know how he looks at him, don't you, Bruno? You know how if Kiryu offered, he'd leave you instantly and would run off with him? But then, I'll do anything I can to keep him from getting you, Kyosuke."

He undid Kiryu's shirt, being careful to keep Kiryu's arms pinned, although Kiryu was struggling to care as Bruno's tongue played against his, his fingers moving over the leather against his skin. Jack's hands moved over his chest and he arched his back, every moment pressing their lower bodies together and Kiryu would twist and buck his hips, only making himself more uncomfortable as Jack's lips ghosted over his exposed skin. Kiryu whimpered, struggling to keep himself for giving into Jack's will and losing himself completely in the pure pleasure running through him. Jack knew exactly how to get to him and he would hate it if it didn't make him feel so damn good.

Suddenly Bruno moved away and Kiryu was about to protest when he realised why, Yusei's mouth gently covering his own. Jack hadn't noticed that Yusei had taken Bruno's place yet, and Kiryu didn't feel like telling him just yet. Kiryu was so desperate to wrap his arms around Yusei and hold him close seeing the pain and jealousy in his poor Yusei's eyes. Yusei's fingers twisted through his hair, his free hand sliding down to press against the bulge in his pants. He moaned Yusei's name into his mouth, although it was muffled by his lips, and bucking his hips. Bruno's arms wrapped around Yusei's stroking him through his the skirt he was wearing.

That was when Jack noticed. He snatched Yusei's hand from between Kiryu's legs and glaring at the younger boy. Yusei broke their kiss slowly and turned to Jack calmly.

"What's wrong, Jack?" he murmured, lips brushing Kiryu's as he spoke but his eyes never leaving Jack's. "You said I could if I got changed. I'm changed now I get to be with Kiryu, right?"

"I think that's fair, Jackie," Kiryu said quietly. Jack's eyes narrowed and he squeezed Yusei's wrist but said nothing. Kiryu glanced over Yusei. "This is new." Yusei nodded slightly. "Why?"

Yusei smiled and leant closer to whisper to him. "Because... because I knew it would please you, because all I want to do to is please you. Do you like it?"

Kiryu looked him over for a long moment. Jack and Bruno were watching quietly, Bruno looking as lustful as the last time and Jack was just as bad as both he and Bruno were the first time they saw him like this. This time Yusei was in a short layered black skirt, long black stockings still only showing the tiniest bit of tanned skin and navy pumps with a slight heel. His top was covered by a fitted black, short sleeved blouse and a cropped, sleeveless navy jacket; the familiar blue bows were in his hair and around his neck and black leather gloves covered his hands to his wrist and with a little navy ribbon laced through the hem.

"Tori does good work, doesn't she?" Kiryu whispered. "I told her I wanted her to pick out some outfits for you. She knows what she's doing."

Yusei blushed and kissed him gently, tugging his wrist from Jack and returning his hand between his legs, letting out a content sigh as Kiryu thrust against his hand, squeezing his thighs around his hips encouragingly. Jack still had his arms pinned but it didn't matter as their lips parted, tongues meeting once more. No matter what Jack said or did, no matter how Kiryu felt for him, he still loved Yusei.

"Jackie, let me go," he whispered.

"No," he said, kissing him firmly. "You'll squirm loose."

"Hey, is it breaking our promise if we agree to take a break from it?" he said quietly. "I mean, like as a celebration treat for you guys winning?"

"Which part of the promise?" Jack said.

"The Yusei part of the promise," Kiryu replied as Yusei smiling a little. "Because it'd be no fun not being able to have fun now he looks so pretty."

"One condition."

He whispered into his ear, lips brushing the skin gently a smirk coming to Kiryu's lips. Jack realised his arms and he pulled Yusei close against him, kissing him once more even as Jack continued to talk. Their arms wrapped around each other, hips moving against each other roughly. Kiryu reached over and pulled Bruno close to him to distract them both from Jack's movements. When Jack was ready, he moved back slightly and smirked. Yusei frowned and Jack made his move, snatching him from Kiryu and using a piece of material to cover restrict his breathing. Yusei struggled to pulled his hands from his mouth but Jack caught his wrists and Kiryu kept Bruno from help.

"Calm down," he said gently. "He'll be ok."

After a moment, Yusei's eyes fell closed and he stopped fighting before going limp a few moments later. Jack lowered him to the bed and Kiryu smirked, pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture.

"You-"

"I'll send it to you later, Jackie, don't worry," Kiryu laughed.

"What are you to doing?" Bruno whispered.

"Well, we're going to have our fun and we'll save this beauty for later," Jack said.

"If your jealous doesn't get to you first, hey Jack?" Kiryu smirked. "Come on, before he wakes up."

Bruno frowned as Jack lifted Yusei, setting him on the ground by the bed, tying his wrists to one of the posts just above his head, binding his ankles and gently tying a gag before returning to Bruno and Kiryu. Although Kiryu suddenly noticed the down side to this plan. He was stuck on the bottom again.

"Don't worry, Aki has dragged Crow to her parents for a while so we've got all day and night to enjoy him, and probably tomorrow too," Jack said. "There'll be plenty of time. Now, where were we?"

He laughed and pulled Kiryu up into a deep kiss, then pushing Bruno against the bed head, holding Kiryu between them as he placed a firm kiss on Bruno's lips, just to remind him who was in charge as far as Kiryu was concerned. He knew Jack cared very little for Bruno and only allowed him there because he did as he was told and helped to control him. Bruno pulled Kiryu into another slow, deep kiss arms around him and holding him steady as Jack undid his pants, then Kiryu's. Jack pulled him from Bruno's arms and he ended up on all fours. He glanced up at Jack who smirked. This wasn't part of the plan.

Bruno swallowed heavily, watching Kiryu take Jack in his mouth. He head was spinning, but there was no denying the longing and aching he felt. His gaze touched Yusei for a moment, then returned to the other two boys, Kiryu's head bobbing slightly as Jack's fingers twisted through his hair, panting softly, watching Kiryu work. He knew what Jack wanted him to do, after all, he hadn't been let off his promise not to have sex with Kiryu, but Bruno was free to. And he didn't deny how much he wanted to. He'd had sex with Kiryu once before, and had wanted to again ever since then. After a moment watching them, he released his aching member and pressed himself against Kiryu's tight entrance. Kiryu moaned softly and Jack gasped.

"Bruno."

He smiled and plunged into Kiryu, drawing a sharp cry from Kiryu and a broken moan from Jack. Kiryu's muscles squeezed around him but he wasn't as tight as Yusei. It crossed his mind that Kiryu was far more used to this than Yusei, he'd been doing this years before him after all and was far more relaxed in these situations. He adjusted himself slightly, then slowly reached down to Kiryu's hips holding him steady as he began to move, slamming into Kiryu's quivering body, forcing desperate- if muffled- moans and whimpers from Kiryu and Jack in turn. He's never seen Jack like this, gasping for breath, intense eyes locked on him pounding into Kiryu, lustful and longing. He reached down and around Kiryu's hips, gripping him roughly.

He was so lost in his own pleasure, he barely registered Jack's mark flaring slightly- as he'd noticed Yusei's did when he came- and Kiryu couching slightly. Kiryu gave a whimpering cry and Jack whispered something stroking his hair.

"Just a little longer, Kiryu," Bruno whispered, stroking his hip gently, keeping a firm hold of his member. "Just hang in there for a little longer."

Kiryu gave another moan, gripping the sheets, begging for release, his body trembling and sweating with the effort of trying to keep control. A few moments later, and far too soon for Bruno's liking, Kiryu's heated, needy moans and cries got to him and he gripped Kiryu tighter, releasing within him. Kiryu gripped the sheets and finally found release, panting heavily and collapsing to the bed, his head resting on Jack's lap as the older boy stroked his hair gently. Bruno smiled. Kiryu wouldn't have lasted much longer.

"You made a mess of my sheets, Kyosuke," Jack whispered, smiling down at him.

Kiryu closed his eyes and didn't answer. Bruno smiled and wiped his hand on the sheets, ignoring Jack's weak glare and glancing over Kiryu. He was beautiful. Without thinking, he leant over Kiryu, gently kissing away the few drips from Kiryu's chin and around his mouth. Kiryu smiled and Bruno couldn't resist taking his lips once more. He understood why Yusei adored him. Jack obviously knew how devoted he was to Yusei and didn't see him as a threat; Bruno knew he'd never sit there so peacefully if it was Yusei kissing his lover. But with him, Jack was content to watch, stroking Kiryu's hair as Kiryu pulled him down, wrapping his arms around him gently. Bruno knew he'd never see Kiryu like Yusei and Jack did, he loved Yusei far too much, even if he didn't feel the same and even if he'd never tell him but he wrapped his arms around Kiryu's waist and held him gently, stroking the bare skin his legs with care and affection. He did adore Kiryu, and if Yusei was going to love someone else, he was glad it was him.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N**: Yes, I love this chapter and following ones will be fun before as you see down there, Yusei and Jack are now in direct competition. Should be fun. Becuase we all know that with Yusei being that smart, if he ever turned his mind to something darker. If he puts his mind to something, he will do anything to get it, I'm sure. And reviews guys.

* * *

><p>"You had to piss him off, didn't you?"<p>

Yusei groaned and turned slight, locking his gaze with Kiryu's. He gently undid Yusei's wrists and drew him closer so he was lying on his lap. He took the gag from his mouth but left his ankles tied.

"I didn't mean to," he whispered. "He's jealous that you still like me."

"Yusei..."

"You do still like me, Kiryu? Don't you?" He frowned and Yusei sat up, a little shakily given he'd only just woken up from his drug induced sleep, but planted a kiss on Kiryu's lips. "You know I still love you, Kyosuke."

"Yusei, we promised," he said.

"You said you could break your promise tonight."

"One night, Yusei, that doesn't mean we're going to return to sneaking around behind Jack's back again," Kiryu said quietly. He cupped Yusei's cheeks and kissed him gently. "Jack means the world to me. Jack is the only person I want to please. I know it hurts, but I love him."

"I know, but I love you too," Yusei whispered. "You said it hurt to see me with Bruno, right? And think how you'd feel if you had to watch Jack with someone else. When you were a Dark Signer, you told me that sometimes you were jealous because I had Jack. How is it fair that we love each other, but we're with other people?"

Yusei," he said firmly. "No. I will give you this one last time if that's what you want but then everything goes back to normal. Can you handle that?"

"I'd give anything to be with you just for a little while."

"And this is the problem, Yusei."

"Please," he whispered. "Just tonight. After that I can just try and work at it day by day. I can control myself, I'll be ok." Yusei smiled and kissed him gently. "I'm all dressed up for you, Kyosuke, don't make it all for nothing."

"Yusei... fine, ok. Nice and quiet though, or you'll wake up the other two."

* * *

><p>Crow climbed the stairs slowly. Aki's parents had grilled him. A part of him wondered why he'd put himself through it. Yusei, Kiryu and Bruno's doors were wide open and Jack's was ajar. He frowned. That wasn't like Jack. He knocked quietly on the door and when there was no answer, pushed it open a little. Yusei, Kiryu, Bruno and Jack were all in Jack's bed, the sheets draped over them not exactly covering them well. He frowned. They were a mess, all four of them. Jack was still almost fully dressed, just topless, his arms wrapped around Kiryu's waist, a hand between his legs. Kiryu was holding Yusei with one arm, just in his boxers, resting against Jack peacefully. Yusei was probably the biggest surprise, still fully dressed, only he was in girl's clothes and there was a pair of black silk panties around his ankles, one hand in Kiryu's hair, the other against Bruno's chest. Bruno was at the far end of the bed, one arm around Yusei's chest and the other resting over his side, his fingers entwined with Kiryu's, his pants pulled down slightly and his top thrown off but his jacket on.<p>

"What are you- oh," Aki smiled, looking over the four. "Well, looks like they enjoyed themselves without us, hmm?" She laughed softly and snapped a picture on her phone. "I'm sending it to Tori, don't worry, I'm not interested in them. Kinda sad though."

"I know. And people say you were emotionally screwed." He smirked and walked over to the bed, raising his voice slightly. "The twins will be here in ten minutes. Martha's going to be here in fifteen."

Jack sat up, looking exhausted but willing to get up. Kiryu groaned. "What's going on? Why's Martha coming?"

"Martha?" Kiryu murmured.

"She's not coming," Crow snapped. Suddenly all four were looking at him, wide eyes and Yusei blushing heavily. "I just wanted to wake you up before someone more innocent walked in on you, or Aki got more pictures for Tori and the girls."

"Don't you dare send her anything, Aki," Jack snapped.

"So, what exactly have you four been up to?" Aki laughed softly, stepping up to Crow's side. "I mean, poor Yusei looks like he got the worst of it." Yusei's blush deepened and he pushed the skirt down slightly, glancing away. "You do make a beautiful girl, Yusei."

"Don't bully him," Kiryu murmured. "Go away, we're sleeping."

"Shut the door on the way out," Jack said, lying down once more, snatching Kiryu away from Yusei possessively. "Next time you feel like protecting innocent minds, close the door."

Crow sighed and pulled Aki out. Kiryu frowned and pulled Bruno closer, trapping Yusei between them once more. He smiled and placed a calming kiss on Jack's lips before doing the same to Yusei and turning his attention to Bruno until Jack tugged him away and Yusei pressed close against him.

"Well if you two refuse to get along I'll have to turn my attention elsewhere," Kiryu said. He got up and moved over to put Bruno between them. "Until you two sort it out and can get along nicely, neither of you are allowed to touch me."

"But that's not fair," Jack snapped. "I didn't do anything."

"It's not my fault," Yusei muttered. "You're the one annoying him."

"You're the one trying to steal him from me."

"You knocked me out."

"You had sex with him while I was asleep."

"And when you woke up you pulled me up and you had sex with me too. You're not perfect Jack."

"You could have said no."

"I was gagged and you had me drugged again."

"Are you suggesting I raped you? Kiryu was there do you think he'd let me? He asked you if you were ok with it and you nodded. Or was that my fault too?"

"I'm saying you took advantage of the state I was in. You know perfectly well those drugs made me suggestible and I wasn't in any position to be making decisions like that."

"Stop it," Kiryu snapped. "I'm sick of both of you." He sighed and snuggled in against Bruno. "Jack, stop being possessive and Yusei stop being jealous. Both of you, accept I'm with Jack and I'm not leaving him, both of you need to stop competing. And stop fighting over it, you two slept together, it takes two. So, until you two are finished bickering like school kids, I'm very happy where I am."

He leant up and kissed Bruno gently, offering him a small smile, which Bruno returned nervously, glancing back at Jack and Yusei. Yusei was glaring up at Jack, who was glaring at Bruno. Kiryu sighed and turned Bruno back to him.

"Ignore them," he said gently. "If you get hurt neither of them will get me. They won't risk it."

"Neither of us?" Jack snapped. "You just said you wouldn't leave me. And I was the one who came to find you in Crash Town, you told me yourself you never once thought of him while you were there."

"So perhaps we should sort it out once and for all," Kiryu said. "I don't deny the fact that I feel for you both and you both love me. So let's sort this out. You two can try and sway my decision as much as you like and I'll make m choice on the night of the finals. If you two aren't up for it, then things will just stay as they are and you two and stop fighting and we can get on with life."

"No," Yusei said, gripping his hand. "No, I want a chance to prove myself to you."

"What about Bruno?" Jack said.

"I'm sorry, Bruno," he whispered.

"I understand," Bruno said quietly. He squeezed Kiryu's waist slightly and Kiryu smiled. "I'll always wait for you, Yusei, I know how much you love him." He smiled. "I hope you and Jack can work this out."

"Wait, what's in this for me?" Jack snapped. "Firstly, you cannot take him from me, Yusei, so what should I agree to this?"

"To prove it beyond doubt," Yusei said. "To maybe figure out what's been bugging you for so long? And you might learn something from the experience."

Jack growled to himself, glancing between Yusei and Kiryu. Could Yusei take Kiryu from him? Whatever Yusei had that made Kiryu love him and turn to him, he needed to know. It had bugged him for so long; why did Kiryu love Yusei when he claimed to love him too? Didn't love mean that you got everything you needed from this person, that no one else made you feel like they did? That was what Marta always said. So why wasn't he enough for Kiryu? Why did he need Yusei too?

"Alright..." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright. If this is what you want and need, Kiryu. You know I'll do whatever's best for you."

"Good, then I can go back to sleep now. You idiots kept me up all night."

Yusei smiled watching doze off in Bruno's arms. He glanced up at Jack, who was watching too. For a moment he wondered if it was right to try to take Kiryu from him, but then he remembered how cruel Jack could be when in competition. He remembered how amazing Kiryu made him feel and how Jack acted like he owned him and Kiryu when in bed. He had to get Kiryu back. He needed Kiryu to love him openly, like he did Jack. He wouldn't even mind sharing him with Jack- someone who loved him just as much as Yusei himself- and what they'd had the night before was fun, as long as it wasn't in secret anymore.

* * *

><p>"So, do you really think you can beat them?" Kiryu said quietly. "I mean, they're supposed to be really good for new comers, right?"<p>

"How do you know about them?" Crow snapped.

"I read those duellist magazines with Tori a lot," he said. "They're pretty well known, like you guys, you're being compared all the time actually. There's a load about the WRGP, obviously, and 5Ds and Ragnarok are tied for best two first time teams. To win the WRGP the first time you compete as a team would be huge. There's masses of media coverage on this. Right Carly?"

Carly sighed and stepped out from hiding behind one of the crates and walked over slowly. She sat next to Bruno and watched Team Ragnarok in their pits. "Come on, Kiryu, it's like you said this is one of the biggest matches of the tournament. You guys have got to talk to me about it. Come on. Give me an exclusive, please, for old times when were Dark Signer's together."

"You don't remember being a Dark Signer and neither do I, Carly, you can't use that against me."

"Well, then how about you let me interview you?" She smiled and grabbed his hands as he frowned. "Please! Everyone knows you're practically their manager and you're in a relationship with Jack, you guys are really close. Oh, please, Kiryu! You could give me a great exclusive interview. You don't even have to say much, just answer some questions and tell me about life with these guys. I can fill in the rest from my experiences, right?"

"Since when was I-"

"Come on," Crow laughed. "You are essentially our manager, we'd be lost without you, Kiryu."

"I... I suppose." He smiled and lowered his gaze. "Fine, Carly, I'll give you an interview."

"Thank you so much!"

"And Jack and I are on a break."

"Oh. Can I publish that?"

"No," Jack snapped. "That would be not only admitting to the work very publicly that we were in a relationship and then saying it was over at the same time."

"What's wrong with letting people know?" Carly asked quietly.

"Nothing, if people know they know, but I don't want to go and shout it to everyone. It's none of their business. I'm not going to change my life at all for them."

Yusei smiled, watching Caly drag him off, aware that Jack was watching as well. He did feel a little bad. He had to have Kiryu, and in the back of his mind he was forming plans without even thinking. His smile widened slightly as for a moment he considered what he'd have if he won Kiryu over.

"Yusei," Jack snapped. "What are you smirking at?"

"N-nothing..." he stuttered, turning away and blushing slightly.

Jack leant down and whispered in his ear. "I won't let you take him from me. I know him inside and out, Yusei, I made him love me years before you even knew him and he still loves me now. You're a stupid little mistake, a short term fling who means nothing. And even if you can twist him into choosing you, he will always return to me in the end."

"We'll see, Jack," he said quietly.

"Don't think that he'll fall for you silly little games. You might be a genius with computers and machines, Yusei, but Kiryu is just as intelligent, he'll see right through any of your little games."

"You make it sound like I'd have to trick him into loving me, Jack," he whispered. "He already loves me, Jack. I just need to show him I'm better for him than you. I don't want to fight, Jack, but I'll make sure that I win him over if it has to be like that."

"Yusei, let's be honest, all you have going it your big blue eyes that just scream to be cheered up so people take pity and try to 'mend' you," he muttered, leaning closer and running one hand over Yusei's thigh under the desk so no one saw, sending shivers up his spine. "And you're cute little body that looks so pretty in your little dress. It'll amuse him for a while, but he'll come back to me when he needs someone who is more than just a toy, no one can please him like I can and we all know it."

"Jack-" He nipped at Yusei's ear and the smaller boy gasped. "Jack, there are people around."

"Then stick to what you're good at and help Bruno do the final check."

He stepped back and turned, leaving Yusei shaking slightly. "Jack." He wasn't going to let Jack have the last word this time. "I seem to remember you were pretty taken by my big blue eyes once. Didn't you try to 'mend' me once? And, I don't remember you ever complaining about my body, no matter what I was wearing. Neither has Kiryu. Not that we should be arguing about this right before a duel. Didn't we agree this wouldn't affect our duel?"

Jack clenched his fists and stormed off. Yusei smiled slightly, knowing that no matter what was going on between them personally, he'd put it aside for the team to win. Kiryu returned with Carly just behind, still asking him questions.

"Enough, Carly," he said firmly. "Jack, don't go wandering off, we need you in five minutes." He frowned and glanced at Yusei. "What's up with him?"

"They had words," Bruno said quietly.

"Oh, about what?" Carly said, running over. "Tell me everything."

"Carly," Kiryu said, gently pulling her away. "Come on. You know the rules, no reporters in the pits. You're lucky to get passed Security at all. Go on, before anyone notices you."

"Oh but-"

"Go or I'll have Security remove you."

"You wouldn't, not me. We're friends, Kiryu."

"Try me."

She frowned and opened her mouth to argue before turning and heading out to stands. Kiryu watched her go quietly, folding his arms before turning to Yusei.

"Will you not do that?" he snapped.

"What?" Yusei said quietly.

"You know what?" he said. "There are people around, reporters, other duellist. Just knock it off. Try to be a little professional." He glanced back at Jack. "Both of you."

Jack frowned and came up behind him. "You said it yourself, Kiryu. No reporters in the pits. See the roof and walls, only way anyone can see us from the outside at those control desks and the official camera and the MC." He folded his arm. "It's not exactly hard to hear him coming."

"That's not an excuse," he snapped.

"We weren't doing anything," Yusei said. "We were just talking, it's hardly suspicious."

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad, Kiryu," Crow said. Bruno frowned, glancing between them silently and Kiryu narrowed his eyes, glaring at Yusei and Jack. "Come on, we've got more important things to do anyway."

The duel was rough and Kiryu was a little worried for them. Real damage didn't just hurt. The pain could put you off your game. Jack came in hardly able to stand and nearly collapsed so was taken straight to the medical wing. Kiryu joined him for a while to make sure he was alright before returning to the pits just as Crow came in. Aki ran over and Yusei grabbed Kiryu's hand.

"This is going to be tough," he whispered.

Kiryu nodded. "You'll be ok. Just do your best. I know you're the best, you can beat me after all."

He sighed and rested his hand on his cheek and Kiryu frowned. "Yusei."

"It's like Jack said, no one can see. Wish me luck?" Kiryu smiled and gripped his hands gently. "I should go."

"Good luck."

He watched quietly, his heart pounding in his chest. It seemed to drag on and on and there was nothing he could do to help Yusei but let him. When Yusei finally won and pulled into the pits the first thing he did was pull him off his D-Wheel and tugged off his helmet. Yusei was gasping for air, shaking slightly a few drops of blood tripping down his forehead. He gripped Kiryu's arms tightly for balance as Rua, Ruka and Bruno took care of his D-Wheel and deck.

"You did great, Yusei," he said gently, brushing his hair from his eyes.

Yusei smiled weakly, gazing up at him. "It was close. I didn't think..." He laughed softly, his breath returning to a more normal rate, and rested his head against his chest. "You should wish me luck more often."

He laughed and gently stroked his hair. "Come on. Let the doctor's look at you."

He wrapped his arm around his waist and carried him along into the stadium and the doctors let sat him down to be looked at. Bruno came in and sat with them all. Yusei just leant against Kiryu as the doctor tended to the cut on his head, and Kiryu was very aware that Jack was watching jealously.

"Kyosuke," he said. "Are you quite done playing nurse for the little brat?"

"Don't start playing up again," Kiryu said quietly. "It's not like I'm picking favourites. You two need to just relax. Just knock it off." Yusei smiled and shifted a little, kissing his neck softly. "Yusei-"

"He said knock it off, Yusei," he snapped.

"He also told you to stop being so pissy," he said quietly.

"Last warning you two," Kiryu said firmly. "No more arguing. You're like a pair of children."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:** Yeah, this one's coming to close too. Not too long to go and then I'll seriously start updating Dark Satisfacion. How cruel was I to give you two chapters and nothing else? Anyway, this fic. We have Yusei being as manipulative as we all know he could be if he put his mind to it. He always knows exactly what to say to make everyone feel better so he could probably just as easily work out what to say to get his own way. It's good to see him and Jack in competition and next chapter you'll see more of Jack in this battle for Kiryu's attention. Reviews, guys, remeber, reviews.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous," Kiryu snapped, dumping a copy of Pro Duellist magazine on the table. "I'm going to kill Carly."<p>

"It might not have been Carly," Aki argued. "Why would she disobey you? She looks up to you."

"He always had some sort of charm with woman," Crow muttered. He glanced at Yusei and Jack. "And men. What's the big deal anyway?" Aki picked up the magazine and pointed to a headline on the cover. "Oh? I thought we told Carly not to talk about our private lives."

"I don't think it was Carly," she said. "I mean, read the article, she knows about everyone's messy relationships, why write it as gossip? Besides, she doesn't work for them."

Crow frowned and flicked through the pages. "Wow. Has Kiryu kicked off yet?"

"No, he's been surprisingly restrained," Aki said quietly.

"I'm still in the room," Kiryu snapped. "Yusei, in the study. Now." Yusei frowned and Kiryu clenched his jaw, narrowing his gaze. "Now, Yusei!" He hurried out and Kiryu sighed, running a hand through his hair and glanced at Jack. "Don't get any ideas."

"About what?" Jack muttered.

"About the article, and about me being alone with Yusei," he said. "Gossiping idiots. I'll sort it out somehow. I just need to sort out Yusei first..."

He turned, took the magazine from Crow, muttering about Aki having a copy, and headed out to the study where Yusei was waiting, curled up under the blanket on the couch reading a heavy book. He smiled and tilted his head slightly. In that one instant, all Kiryu's anger faded. He just looked so perfectly innocent. He was so naive and childish sometimes, he probably wouldn't even know why this was such a big deal, why he was in trouble. Just one look in his eyes told him all Yusei wanted to do was please him.

"What's wrong?" Yusei said quietly.

He sighed and sat at Yusei's side. The smaller boy frowned, starting to look worried. He handed him the magazine and Yusei frowned. Kiryu turned him to the article. Yusei's eyes clouded over slightly and he glanced up at Kiryu.

"I thought there were only teams allowed in the pits," Yusei whispered. "We didn't take these and Team Ragnarok wouldn't be interested in doing something this. It doesn't serve any purpose. So who took these?"

Kiryu frowned and sighed. The article was talking about the relationship between Kiryu and Yusei. Someone had managed to get pictures of them in the pits; of Yusei grabbing Kiryu's hand before the duel and of Yusei holding Kiryu's cheek, the pair of them incredibly close and whispering together. Then again after the duel, Yusei in Kiryu's arms as he stroked his hair and Yusei being led off with Kiryu's arm around his waist. It was nothing more than gossip and trash riding on the wave of interest after their victory and they all knew it but people would read and start talking. He didn't mind people knowing if it was the truth, but rumour and gossip just annoyed him.

"I'm sorry, Kyosuke," Yusei whispered.

"No, it's ok," he said quietly, stroking his cheek gently. He was right, Yusei barely understood why it was important, just that someone had taken pictures that mislead people, picture they shouldn't have had. He didn't understand why Kiryu wanted it all to be private. "It's not your fault." Sometimes he forgot how sheltered Yusei's previous life was and how childish his view of the world was sometimes. "They shouldn't have been there. I'll figure out how to explain it somehow but no more touching like that in public, understand? We have to be careful. I don't like people talking behind my back."

"Ok," Yusei said. Kiryu went to get up but Yusei grabbed his wrist. "You can stay, Kyosuke. I'd like you to stay."

Kiryu frowned and Yusei's heart pounded against his chest. After a long moment that seemed like hours to him, Kiryu stat next to him, slowly bringing Yusei into his arms and pulling the covers around them. He smiled up at Kiryu, tossing away the magazine.

"So, what if we let them know the truth?" he said quietly.

"Yusei," he laughed softly. He smiled and stroked Yusei's hair. "I'm not going to declare to anyone that I love you when I'm still in love with Jack. It doesn't work like that, silly."

Yusei frowned. Kiryu and Jack treated him like a child when it came to love and sex. They assumed that because he was sheltered by Godwin and quiet and inexperienced that he didn't understand. Actually, it rather suited Yusei for them to think like that. He was completely ashamed of himself, but he'd been the one who'd planted the camera to get those shots. It would force Kiryu to acknowledge that he did care for him and did hold him like that despite saying he wouldn't until he made his choice. It wasn't something he'd normally do, but he needed to put some pressure on them both.

"So, you do still love me, right?" Yusei said. "I mean, those pictures aren't lying, you did touch me like that."

"I did, yes," Kiryu said, sliding his hands over his legs and Yusei squirmed slightly. "Yusei, you really need to stop tempting me like this. We can't have a relationship based on sex."

"That's how you and Jack fell in love," he argued. "Right?"

"Not quite. I mean, what we called a relationship was based on sex, but we were kids and didn't realised that we were building a relationship whenever we were near each other just using our friendship as a start. We just needed to realise it. You have to know you're at a severe disadvantage. I've known you for a year or so now, maybe closer to two, but I've know Jack and felt for him since I was thirteen or so. I know him better than I know you."

"So, then we should put that right."

"I suppose... what are you reading?"

Yusei smiled up at him. "It's my dad's research journal."

"I didn't know he had one."

"Me neither, I was just looking through the other day and found it." He pulled a picture from the back cover and showed it to him. "It's pretty obvious which one he is."

"You mean that's not you without your streaks?" he chuckled. Yusei laughed softly and blushed slightly. "He's even hotter than y- ow!"

Yusei frowned and pressed his lips to Kiryu's, turning slightly to make it easier to push him against the arm of the couch. "I'm the one you love, Kiryu. I'm the one who does everything you want."

"I know. I know." He forced Yusei back around and wrapped his arms around him, looking over his shoulder. "Besides, I assume the lovely young lady next to him holding the baby is your mother, so I doubt he'd be interested even if he was alive. He looks like he really loves her. And I hope you realise who that is next to him."

"Yeah," he said. "Epsilon. She looks so happy. And that's Uncle Rex and Rudger."

"Do you remember your dad?"

"No, I just get what I'm told about him, you know? What about you? Did you know your parents?" Kiryu frowned. "I'm sorry, I know lots of people lost their parents in Zero Reverse. I wish Dad hadn't done this research sometimes."

"Don't say that. I doubt it would have helped me anyway. My mother died just after Zero Reverse, she was murdered by one of her lovers but my dad was with my all the time. He died after I did."

"I'm sorry."

"Shh, don't be. He was a horrible man." He laughed bitterly. "He tried to rape Jack, I always protected him though." Yusei frowned and gazed up at him. "He just wanted to protect me I guess. It in a kinda twisted way, but he thought he was protecting me. He wanted to make them suffer like he thought I did."

"I didn't realise..." He smiled and rested his head against Kiryu's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I sometimes forget how you grew up."

"Don't be," Kiryu said quietly. "I'm over it. I loved him though, despite his flaws. He was so angry at my mum for cheating on him, but it twisted him to hating the people she cheated on him with. And then he saw the people I was close to in the same light. When he told me off he'd talk about her, about how if I wasn't careful, I'd be killed too."

"But Jack still slept with him," Yusei whispered. "That's what you said."

Kiryu nodded. "Yeah..."

"I'd never betray your trust like that." Kiryu frowned and Yusei turned once more to rest his head against his. "I only want to please you, Kyosuke."

Kiryu smiled slightly. "I know you do, Yusei." He smiled reassuringly and stroked Yusei's hair. Yusei smiled, his eyes slipping shut, and gently nuzzled against Kiryu's neck, planting a gentle kiss on his pale skin. "Yusei..."

"Kyosuke, I know I'm not as experienced as Jack," he whispered, twisting his fingers through his hair. "But I can please you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy. I promise I can be just as good as him."

"Yusei." Kiryu cupper his cheeks and pulled him back slightly to look into his eyes. He laughed softly. "Is that what you think? Do you think I care about that? Hey, I'll tell you a secret shall I? When I first met Jack he was a lot like you. Martha kept him and Crow safe from the horrors of the Satellite, they had never been involved in the sleazy world I had. So, when I met Jack he didn't really get it either. I gave him his first kiss, just like I did for you."

"You did?" He nodded and Yusei smiled up at him. "I can't imagine Jack like that."

"I taught him a lot back then. And now look at him. Hmm, don't worry, Yusei, you'll learn, just like he did. It's ok. Look how far you've come already." He smiled and kissed him gently before pulling him down gently onto his lap. "You were reading before I distracted you, right?"

"It's ok. I don't mind."

"Hey, I'm perfectly happy to just sit here with you." He squeezed his shoulders gently. "Like I said, this can't be based solely on our physical need for each other. This is all you have of your parents."

"Kyosuke..." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm not sure Jack realises how lucky he is sometimes."

"Hey, this isn't about him, Yusei. This is about me and you right now. Come on."

Yusei smiled and turned his attention back to his father's journal, content with Kiryu's arms around him. Kiryu and Jack have thought he was naive and inexperienced and maybe that was true to some extend but Yusei knew how to play that in his favour. He knew that they looked at him a child. Yusei knew what he was doing though. Sometimes he was a little uncertain with his actions, but he understood the effect his words could have. He knew what having those pictures published would do to Jack and what his concerns about being inexperienced would do to Kiryu. And he knew just how to push it just a little further.

"Kyosuke."

"Yes, Yusei?"

"Why do you like me?" He turned from his book to gaze up at Kiryu. "I mean... you first became interested in me because it would hurt Jack. So... why do you love me now?"

"I- I never really thought about it, Yusei," he said quietly. "I just did. Like, I never really thought about why I love Jack."

"Jack says you just like the fact that I'll do whatever you ask."

"Ignore Jack when he says stuff like that. I'm not taking advantage of you, you know that." He smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "I love you because you're my gorgeous, sexy girl." Yusei frowned elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "Yusei... I just love you, ok? I mean, you know I think you're good looking, but you're... considerate and devoted and kind. You're so honest and you only think about others. Actually, I'm a little surprised you're even willing to go against Jack."

"I guess I decided to be selfish for once. Besides, you mean the world to me... even if I don't mean the same to you."

"Oh Yusei." He squeezed his shouldered tightly. "Yusei, don't you dare think like that. Ignore Jack, you know what he can be like when he's pissed off. Come on, silly, if Jack says I only like you because of you in that dress-"

"He also said sometime about big blue eyes that make people want to make me better."

"That too. He's wrong though. So, if he says that about you, then who's to say I'm not only interested in him because he's incredibly hot is the only person I've known strong enough to argue with me on an even playing field. We just matched each other. It was kinda like having a relationship with myself." Yusei smiled up at him and laughed slightly as Kiryu smirked. "I mean it. Don't you dare start thinking how Jack wants you to think. I'll make my choice when I'm ready and he's not going to influence that by getting you worked up. I love you, Yusei, don't try to change."

He leant back against Kiryu as the older boy stroked his hair while he read. It wasn't like he was actively influencing Kiryu. He didn't have to take his word for it. He could think on his own after all.

* * *

><p>"You're furious, aren't you?" Tori laughed. Jack frowned and glared up at her. "Heh, too bad. I guess he's made his choice."<p>

"No, he's not. He said it was nothing. You know he's undecided."

"They're some good pictures though," she said. "I wonder who took them."

"Hey," Carly called running in. "Did everyone see my article?"

Jack frowned and she handed him her paper. "It's good, Carly, but we have something else to deal with."

"Oh?"

"Someone caught photos of Yusei and Kiryu getting a bit close," Aki said. "I mean the pictures, you know, they do imply that there's something going on. They are kinda close."

"Yusei's trying to influence Kiryu's decision by getting up close," Jack said. "It won't work."

"You two are ridiculous," Crow said quietly. "I mean, you're arguing over Kiryu like he's just a prize. He's a real person, you know."

"He's right," Tori said. "You can't just do all this male posturing and decide you have a right to him. I mean, you two could duel it out and say the winner gets him, but he might not see it that way."

"Sure," Jack grumbled.

"Carly!" Kiryu yelled from the study. "Get in here."

"Oh dear, I hope he doesn't think I'm responsible for this..." Carly whispered.

"He knows it wasn't you," Aki said gently. "Although you we're not so sure about, Tori."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Tori snapped.

Carly frowned and walked down the hall, slowly pushing open the door to the study to find Yusei in Kiryu's arms, dozing lightly. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" she stuttered.

"Carly, would I have called you in here if you were," Kiryu said quietly. He smiled and nodded at a seat across from them. "Take a seat, Carly. Have you seen Pro Duellist?" She nodded, sitting quickly. "Still want your big exclusive, Carly?"

"Of course. What did you have in mind?" she said quietly.

"Well, I figure we should put to rest these silly rumours," he replied. "You can have your exclusive. You can hear all about what's really going on."

* * *

><p>"Err, Jack," Tori said quietly. Jack frowned. "Can I ask a serious question?"<p>

"I guess," Jack said, folding his arms.

"This picture of you and the other three," she said flicking through her phone. "How come Kiryu's holding Bruno's hand?"

Jack frowned and glanced at Bruno, who glanced away quickly. "Because Kiryu thinks it cute that he does as he's told in bed-"

"That's enough!" Crow snapped. "I don't want to know about your sex life, Jack. I don't want to hear that my best friends are having sex."

"You're sleeping with Aki," he said.

"And from what I hear it's kinda kinky," Tori giggled and Aki glared over, blushing slightly. "What? You know I can't keep a secret like this."

"Oh come on, you guys get Yusei to dress up, we're hardly that bad," Crow said.

"It was Kiryu's idea," Bruno whispered.

Jack frowned and glared at the door, wishing Kiryu wasn't spending so much time with Yusei. It wasn't exactly fair. "How are you happy with this anyway? I thought you were all gaga over Yusei."

"I care about him, yes," he whispered. "But I want him to be happy. And if being with Kiryu makes him happy then that's enough for me. As long as he's happy and smiling then I don't care how much I have to suffer. That's what love is, right?"


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N:** Ok... remember a few chapters ago Kiryu mention Jack had slept with his dad. Yes? Welcome to something of a flashback explaination, involving a very drunk, very mouthy Jack. And a graveyard. Yays. By the way, for ref, I'm informed some people don't know, so for those who do Sr. stands for Senoir. As in same name but older. Ok? Cause you'll need that that chapter. Good? Yes. Review guys.

* * *

><p>Jack wasn't sure how early it was, only that it was ridiculously early, when he was woken up by the door opening slightly. It closed and moment late. The mattress dipped, the covers moved and without thinking he reached out and pulled Kiryu into his arms. Kiryu sighed and buried his head in his chest. He closed his eyes and squeezed his waist gently.<p>

"What's wrong?" he said quietly.

Kiryu sighed. "I just felt like coming and spending some time in your arms. Like we used to. I did spend a lot of today with Yusei, right?"

Jack frowned and sat up. Kiryu grazed up at him in the darkness. "Come with me. I want to show you something." Kiryu frowned. "I'm awake now, come on, get up."

Kiryu joined him at the front door a few moments later in his riding suit. The pair headed down to the garage for their D-Wheels and Jack lead Kiryu out to the Satellite. Most of it had been redone now but there were a few places that remained. Jack took Kiryu up to the old graveyard, one of the few places that remained pretty much untouched, just cleaned up a little. Kiryu frowned but Jack led him on into the graveyard.

"This is your most romantic idea ever, Jack," Kiryu muttered. "A graveyard at night."

"Shut up," Jack mumbled. "Here."

He stopped by a pair of graves and Kiryu joined him. In the darkness he couldn't make out the names but he could guess. He pulled out a flash light and shone it at the graves. Jack squeezed his hand gently and he gripped it tightly.

"Jack, I don't wanna be here," he whispered. "Please, can we go, let's go."

"Hey," Jack said gently, slowly wrapping his arms around his shoulder to calm him. Kiryu whimpered slightly and shook his head. "It's ok. I'm here, I won't leave you to face this alone."

"Jack... please, Jack, I don't want to do this. I don't want to be here. Let go. I want to go." He twisted and tried to get loose but Jack squeezed him gently, kissing his cheek and trying to steady him, but Kiryu continued to fight. "Why did you bring me here? I want to go home!"

"I came here every week, you know? Until I left the Satellite I came here every week just to make sure someone did."

"Shut up."

"And then one day I came out here and I saw your dad-"

"I said shut up."

Jack sighed and held him firmly, just tight enough to stop him slipping away until he calmed down and Jack loosened his hold. "It's ok." He sighed and stroked his hair gently. "It's ok. See, when I lost you I fell apart. I mean, we were all broken up about but Aki seemed to act like you were still in the facility and nothing had changed. I tried that. It didn't help." Kiryu struggled against him once more and Jack tightened his grip until he calmed again. "So I came out here at least once a week. Sometimes it was reassuring to think you were somewhere watching, that if I kept telling you that I loved you then maybe you'd know somehow... it was stupid, I know." He sighed and ran his fingers over his cheek. "That's not what you want to know though, is it? That's not why I brought you here. I brought you out here because you want answers."

"Jack..."

"You want to know why, don't you? You've wanted to know why since the moment I told you, didn't you?" he whispered, kissing his cheek. "You want to know what in the world it took to get me in bed with a man who scared me to death, right?"

"I... you hated him... I was dead... why were you even there?"

"I'll give you the answers you want, Kiryu, if you want them. I'll tell you as much as I can remember. I know Yusei know and he'll try to use it against me. I want you to know the truth or why I did it and what happened. If you're sure you want to know."

"I do," Kiryu whispered. "Tell me what happened, please." Jack smiled and kissed him gently. "Jackie..."

"Alright. I never meant to keep it from you anyway. Like I said, I was broken up without you. I was got drunk a lot. I made some stupid mistakes. I'm sorry it happened."

"Jack, just tell me."

* * *

><p><em>Jack took a long drink, walking down the street in the rain. He'd lost track of how much he'd had to drink but didn't really care. Suddenly he was pulled aside and shoved into a building. He groaned and stumbled slightly before regaining his balance and realising where he was; Kiryu's house. He frowned and glanced over his shoulder. Kiryu's father was glaring down at him.<em>

_"Jack, how much have you had to drink?" he said._

_Jack frowned. "What do you care? Want some?"_

_"I'm sober," Kiryu Sr.- as Jack had dubbed him for lack of an actual name- said. "Have been since they took Kyosuke from me... If I had been a better father he might not have felt the need to murder that man."_

_"Hmph, well don't expect any pity from me," he muttered._

_"I don't," he said, tossing Jack a towel, which he almost dropped. "I know what I've done to you, Jack. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what I did."_

_"Like hell you are," he laughed._

_"Sit down and give me that bottle. You're soaked and you're drunk. Let's get you sobered up a little." He sat Jack on the couch and Jack didn't feel at all afraid for once. Although, he knew that was just the drink. It numbed the pain that had been eating away at him for the past two weeks as well. Kiryu Sr. went to take the drink from him back he moved it out the way. "Jack."_

_"Get lost. I've got better things to do than listen to you whine about being sober. Just because you are doesn't mean I have to be." He took another long drink and Kiryu Sr. sat at his side. "What did you pull me in for anyway?"_

_"You know why. Look at yourself, Jack, you're wandering around these streets drunk, in the rain. It's like you want someone to grab you. All it would take is someone looking for a handsome blonde toy and you know you wouldn't be able to do a thing to fight them off."_

_Jack smirked and almost laughed. "You're going to make up for your previous failures?"_

_He sighed and turned to face Jack, who took another drink. "You were lucky, Jack. Kyosuke never protected anyone quite as diligently as he protected you."_

_"He told you he loved me just to get you away."_

_"He meant it."_

_"No he didn't. I did, he didn't."_

_"Yes. He did. Funny, he said exactly the same as you just did. That he loved you but you didn't love him."_

_Jack laughed bitterly and turned to Kiryu Sr. "So? Why did you drag me in here? To protect me? Or to finish what you started?"_

_"Kyosuke loved you, what kinda of father would I be if I let the person he loved most in the world get hurt." Again Jack laughed. "Jack-"_

_"I'll bet you're going to deny that you wanted me too." He smirked and tossed away the empty bottle. The older man frowned and Jack sneered up at him, tilting his head slightly. "Come on. All those times you put your hands on me, kissed me when Kyosuke wasn't looking and whispered to me how it was only a matter of time before I was under you again? You were into me."_

_He smiled and brushed Jack's hair from his eyes and slowly tracing his jaw. "You're by far the most handsome young man he's ever risked bringing home." Jack shivered slightly and his eyes slipped shut, lips parting slightly, remembering how Kiryu- his Kiryu- used to touch him just like that. "And I _am_ sorry for what I must have put you through. I can't imagine how you suffered because of my actions."_

_"Yeah, sure. That's why you're touching me like your lover. Is that why she was with other people? Kyosuke's mother's? Because you're into younger guys? I was just a kid when you first pinned me here, remember? I was barely thirteen."_

_The hand left his skin and he opened his eyes. Kiryu Sr. was frowning at him. He got up and poured a glass of water and handed it to Jack. The blonde glared at the water for a moment before slowly bringing it to his lips as the older man sat at his side once more. _

_"I don't get why you're being so nice."_

_"Because it's what he would have wanted," Kiryu Sr. said. Jack frowned and glanced away. "I know you miss him too. He wouldn't want to see you like this. You know that."_

_Jack clenched his jaw and glared at the water in his hand. Who the hell did he think he was to tell him how to deal with his grief? The bastard had abused him, he'd scarred him for life emotionally- although the others barely noticed, Jack had noticed how since then he'd been involuntarily wary of older men- and he'd spent almost the past decade drunk. How dare he tell Jack what to do?_

_"Doesn't it piss you off?" he said, glancing at him. "Knowing I slept with Kyosuke right here, under your roof, on this couch. He was happy when he was with me, when I had him on his back screaming my name. You know we even did it in your bed once. Did you know your dear angelic Kyosuke would get off with strangers as long as they brought him drinks?"_

_"Jack-"_

_"Did you know he was afraid to tell you he was raped? He told me though. Because he trusted me. I loved him no matter what."_

_"He told me everything." Jack turned away and clenched his fists around the chipped glass. "The night before he was arrested he came home, he was in bits. He told me everything. He told me about how much it had hurt him that you two had broken up and how he loved you and was afraid to tell you in case you rejected him." Jack wasn't sure what to say, but it didn't stop him being furious at Kiryu Sr. for saying all of it. Kiryu would never say something like that anyway. He was the one who insisted on it being purely physical. "But you wouldn't have, would you? Funny how you two couldn't see how you felt for each other."_

_"You don't know what you're talking about. Just shut up, old man."_

_He went to put the glass on the table but his hands were still a little unsteady and it slipped through his fingers. Kiryu Sr.'s hands closed around his and the glass, catching it before water went all over him. Jack glanced up and realised they were suddenly only inches apart, so close he could feel the man's breath on his lips as he guided Jack's hands to the table._

_"Better?" he said gently._

_Jack nodded dumbly and licked his lips as it hit him just how similar to Kiryu Jr. that was, with a small smile and slightly teasing tone that was still reassuring. And he did look a lot like his son, just older, more worn. Except for his eyes... Jack had always loved his golden eyes but Kiryu Sr.'s were a dull grey-blue._

_"No more alcohol, ok? You can stay here tonight, I'll get you some dry clothes and you can sleep it off here."_

_Without thinking, Jack leant in a pressed their lips together, squeezing his hands slightly. For a few long moments, Kiryu Sr. returned his kiss, their lips parting slightly and their tongues meeting momentarily._

_"Jack... no," he said gently, brushing his dripping hair from his eyes once more. "You'll regret that in the morning."_

_"Shut up. You don't know anything about me. And I'd like to point out that you kissed me back." He smirked and leant back. "I was right. You are into younger guys. No wonder she had to go elsewhere."_

_"You have very big mouth when under the influence, don't you?" Kiryu Sr. said, standing up._

_"Well, I'm just saying the truth," Jack sneered. "So what, did you go out and find kids in the Satellite looking for a meal? I mean, a you knew what you were doing when we first met, you'd done it before. What was it? You rape them and then feed them so they don't say a word?"_

_"You do have a nasty side to you, Jack," he said, seemingly unaffected by anything Jack said. "Did you let Kyosuke ever see that side of you?"_

_"He liked it when we argued," he snapped, folding his arms and sticking his nose in the air but losing his balance slightly and falling back on the couch arm. "What about you? Was it not kids on the streets? Did you practise on Kyosuke?"_

_That got a reaction and Kiryu Sr. yanked him to his feet as Jack smirked. "Get upstairs, Jack. I'm not rising to it."_

_"You're not _my_ dad."_

_"And_ my_ son is in the graveyard. Get upstairs."_

_Jack laughed and staggered towards the stairs, still sniggering slightly, stumbling up them with Kiryu Sr. behind him. "Your room again?"_

_"Are you laughing because you're scared?" he asked. "You want to put up a front."_

_Jack turned to snap at him but stumbled slightly and fell back onto the step behind him, gazing up at Kiryu's father, who looked amused by the whole situation. Jack's blood boiled._

_"Get your kicks by watching drunk kids, do you?" he snapped. "You think it's funny to see me barely able to walk, or is it just that you know I'm completely at your mercy? I'll bet it gets you hot to see me in this state, knowing you could do anything to me."_

_"You're a wonderful salesman," he laughed, helping him up. "Come on, third door on the left."_

_"That's not your room."_

_"You're an idiot. I'm not going trying to get you in bed, Jack, I'm sober now, remember? If I was I'd have either given you more booze or pinned you down and got to work by now."_

_"You're trying to get me to let my guard down."_

_"If you say so, Jack. Here."_

_He pushed Jack into a bedroom Jack knew well. Kiryu's room. He stood on his own and glanced around, tears pricking his eyes slightly. His heart was pounding and Kiryu Sr.'s hand fell on his shoulder._

_"You're soaked, Jack. I'll get you something dry to wear." He left Jack on his own for a few moments and Jack wished he hadn't. He was overwhelmed by his memories of Kiryu. "Jack." He spun and Kiryu Sr. smiled. "Come on, take off those wet clothes."_

_"While you're in the room?"_

_"Fine." He tossed him the dry clothes and sighed. "The bathroom's next door. Anything you need you know where my room is. Don't you dare be sick in Kyosuke's room. Leave your clothes outside and I'll dry them off for you. Goodnight."_

_He went to leave and Jack frowned, slowly pulling off his top. "Wait..." He turned back and his eyes flickered over him. "How... how do you make it stop hurting? You lost the woman you loved, right? How did you stop the pain?" _

_He sighed and smiled. "You can't, Jack. You can't make it stop. No amount of drink or drugs will stop it. Just give it time and it'll get better, but it never really heals completely."_

_Jack frowned and lowered his gaze. Then he noticed Kiryu Sr. still watching him. "What, don't you remember what I look like naked? You've undressed me enough times."_

_"Goodnight Jack."_

_He shut the door and Jack suddenly felt so alone. He changed slowly and climbed into the bed he'd shared with Kiryu once or twice. He never used to believe people when they said they could smell their lover on the pillow. He supposed it made sense in the city where girl wore perfume but not in the Satellite. Until that night anyway. He buried his face in the pillow and could have sworn he could smell Kiryu on the material as he drifted off to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>Jack woke up in darkness and sat up, his head pounding. He glanced around. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. He staggered to his feet and got to the door. He wasn't even in his own clothes. As he glanced up at down the hall, he realised where he was and it all came back to him. His stomach churned at for a moment he was sure he was going to be sick. He'd kissed Kiryu's dad... willingly! He'd started it! <em>

_He groaned and staggered down the hall as Kiryu Sr.'s door opened. He frowned and folded his arms. Jack glanced at him and held his stomach. How could he have tried to kiss that man? Kiryu's father and the man who'd abused him every time they met. What was wrong with him?_

_He went to carry on out but stumbled and Kiryu Sr. caught him in his arms, laughing softly. Jack gazed up at him, eyes slightly blurred as he was helped back upright. He smiled, gently stroking his back._

_"Are you ok?"_

_"No. I feel sick," he grumbled._

_"Are you going to be sick?" he said gently._

_"No. I just feel it," he snapped._

_"Jack."_

_"I just-" He frowned and lowered his gaze and his voice. "I just had a dream about Kyosuke."_

_Kiryu Sr. sighed and nodded. He pulled him into his room and sat him on his bed, disappearing for a moment, then returning with a glass of water which he handed to Jack. The blonde frowned but sipped it slowly, already feeling slightly clearer._

_"Here," he said, mixing in a pill. "It'll settle your stomach."_

_"Thank you..." _

_Kiryu Sr. smiled and nodded. "It's the least I can do for you, Jack. After what I've done to you and how much you meant to Kyosuke." He laughed softly. "Like I said, what kind of father would I be if I just sat back and let you get raped by someone else. You meant the world to him, so I will protect you."_

_"I'm not going to let my guard down."_

_"I don't expect you to."_

_"I don't want to be in that room though... I don't like the memories. I miss him."_

_"I know." He stroked Jack's hair gently and Jack closed his eyes. "I know you do. You can stay in here if you'd like." Jack sighed and slowly took his hand, not quite knowing why. "Hey, let's not start this again, Jack. I'm not going to take advantage of you. You're in no position to be doing anything like this. You need to sleep."_

_"And you want to be the one sleeping with me."_

_"Stop that. I'm just looking after you. You're all I have left of my son."_

_Jack opened his eyes a little and kissed him firmly, if only to get him to shut up. How dare he tell him what to do? He'd do what the hell he liked. _

_"Jack, you don't want to do this." He pulled him back and pushed him to the bed. He didn't know why he just needed this. "Jack, stop and take a moment." He sighed and stroked Jack's cheeks. "Are you sure you want to do this? Do you honestly want to put yourself through this? Just think about Kyosuke for a second."_

_A few tears slipped down his cheeks and he shook his head. "I loved him..."_

_"I know you did." He sat up and gently brought Jack into his arms. "He loved you too."_

_"Why did he have to go?" He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "I would have stayed with him. I just needed him to relax and see that. I didn't mean to hurt him." He lifted his head and gazed up at him. "Please... I just want to feel..." He sighed and shook his head. "Just for a while."_

_He nodded and leant down, covering Jack's lips with his own. Jack closed his eyes slowly and settled into his hold as Kiryu Sr.'s hands slowly moved over his body. He was absolute ashamed of himself and new Kiryu would be if he could see him, but he just needed to push away that pain and feel close to someone, even just for a little while._


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N:** Short than last chapter but with a cute little flash back. Who do you think will get Kiryu in the end, Jack or Yusei? Who's going to win? Poor little Jackie's not geeling great about it. Reviews guys, reviews.

* * *

><p>Jack stood in silence, waiting for Kiryu to speak. He lifted his head slowly and gazed up at him. Jack would normally have leant down and claimed his lips, he'd have reminded him just how much he loved him but restrained himself and waited quietly. He needed to figure this out himself. Kiryu just grazed up at him, mouth hanging open and fists clenched around his top.<p>

"How the hell could you do that?" he snapped finally. "You... you slept with my dad..." He turned and stormed away. "It's like you're trying to break my heart, Jack."

"Kiryu-"

"I'm going home. I don't care what you do."

"Kiryu... I'm sorry. I really am. Kiryu? I wasn't thinking straight. I thought you were dead."

Kiryu didn't reply just carried on walking. Somehow, Jack wasn't surprised. He knew telling Kiryu was a risk, that there was every chance it would do more damage than good, but he needed to know. He followed Kiryu back to the mansion and caught his wrist at the door.

"Please, hear me out."

"What's to hear, Jack? You slept with my dad," he hissed. "I mean... there's a line, Jack. I will be lenient and I can put up with a lot of things, but you crossed that line. You slept with my father, don't you get how much that hurt? I thought I could deal with it, Jack, you know. I thought it was ok. I thought... I thought I could handle the idea of you and him in bed, that you were both just completely drunken out of your minds and..." He sighed and pushed open the door. "I can't, Jack. Maybe in time, but right now, I look at you and can't help you thinking about you and him together. I can't forgive it just yet."

"I know this will be hard, Kiryu, but I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted you to know the truth."

"Give it time, Jack. You can't just tell me something like that and expect me to forgive you instantly... Give it time."

"I don't have time, Kiryu. We face Team New World tomorrow."

"You should have thought of that before you got into bed with my father."

Yusei opened his eyes slightly as the door opened and closed. A few moments later and Kiryu sat on the bed. Yusei sat up slowly and frowned. There were tears shinning in his eyes. Without thinking, Yusei wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek gently. His eyes slid shut and he took Yusei's hands gently.

"Yusei..." He sighed and pulled Yusei into a tight hug. Yusei frowned but held him gently, stroking his back. "Yusei..."

"What's wrong, Kyosuke?" Yusei whispered. "What's the matter?"

"Yusei... you'd never hurt me," he murmured. Yusei frowned and kissed his cheek. "My Yusei."

Yusei didn't know what to say, so just held him tightly. It meant a lot to him that Kiryu knew that. Jack might have been far more experienced and he might have known Kiryu longer, but Yusei would never hurt him. He simply wanted to make Kiryu happy. After a moment, he turned slightly and kissed his lips tenderly, trying to reassure him. He would _never_ hurt Kiryu. Never.

"Whatever he did, he must be an idiot not to realise how much it hurt you." He sighed and squeezed his shoulders. "We might be facing Team New World tomorrow, but we've got all day together, right."

When morning came Kiryu was still lying in Yusei's arms. He smiled and snuggled up against him. He smiled and kissed his neck gently, knowing Kiryu was probably only half asleep. Kiryu laughed softly and lifted his head slightly to offer him more. Yusei smiled and moved his lips over his pale skin gently as Kiryu's fingers twisted through this hair. A part of him wished he could feel Kiryu between his legs once more, but knew Kiryu wouldn't break his promise.

"Yusei," he whispered, stroking his hair. "Come on, get up. Let's go see the others, see if Carly got her article done."

"No, stay with me," Yusei whispered.

He laughed and sat up, gazing down at him. "I'm sorry for just walking in on your like that last night."

"It's fine. You know I don't mind. If you need me I'm always there for you."

* * *

><p>"It's unlike you to even be up this early, Jack," Martha said quietly. "You look tired."<p>

Jack frowned and put plates of breakfast in front of the begging kids. Martha glanced at him and he turned away, grabbing the last few plates.

"You can have some if you'd like, Jack," she said. Jack frowned. "You look exhausted. What's going on?"

"I just... I had a bit of an argument with Kiryu, that's all," he said. "He's still kind of wound up about what happened with that fake me, I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it? Sons are supposed to share with their mothers you know."

"Maybe later."

Martha sighed and grabbed his ear, pulling him away to the next room and sitting him down. Jack frowned and she sat across from him.

"I never saw you commit to anything like you did to Kiryu, Jack," she said quietly. "When you want something you put your heart and soul into it and I've never seen you want anything like you wanted Kiryu. You put everything into loving him. You won't let anything stop you when you want something."

"I'm going to lose him, Martha," he muttered, hoping she didn't hear.

Of course, he wasn't so lucky and Martha sighed. "So you're just going to give up?"

"I can't compete with Yusei anymore," he said glaring and the floor. "You know, before I was so stupid and hurt him like that, I was so sure I could just ignore Yusei. I was so sure he'd never leave me."

"That's never stopped you wanting the seemingly impossible before. And we all know when you really want something nothing can stop you getting it."

"You have met Yusei right?"

"Jack Atlas, you stop moping around right now," Martha snapped, standing up and yanking on his ear. "That's enough. Don't make me put you to work."

"Martha-"

"I didn't raise you to give up the second things got rough. You've had arguments with Kiryu before. Not even death could keep you two apart. Remember when you two first got together and suddenly you two had a huge fight, yes?" Jack frowned but nodded. How she knew about that was beyond him but then she seemed to know everything. "You still won him back, Jack." She smiled and stroked his hair gently. "You won him over, Jack. I have no doubt that whatever you do you put one hundred percent into. And if you love him with all you have, I doubt he'll be able to resist."

* * *

><p><em>"Jack," Kiryu called quietly from the stairs. Jack frowned and turned. "You did a good job today."<em>

_"Thanks," Jack said with a smile. "We got another sector. That's always good, right?"_

_"Yeah, it's great," he said. He frowned and Jack glanced away. "Umm, Jack, did you maybe, you know, wanna come upstairs and celebrate with me?"_

_"What about Crow?" he muttered._

_"He's completely out," he replied, turning away but up the stairs. "I didn't think you'd want him involved anyway..."_

_"You know what I meant."_

_He disappeared up the stairs and Jack followed up to his room where Kiryu was sitting on the bed. Jack smiled. He and Kiryu had only been in their '_relationship_'- and he used the term loosely- for a month. He'd yet to really get to grips with it, he still wasn't completely sure, but he did love seeing Kiryu sitting on his bed, exactly where he'd wanted him since he was thirteen. Kiryu smiled slightly and Jack swallowed, kicking the door shut and slowly walking over. _

_"Kiryu..." He frowned and lowered his gaze. He hadn't felt this awkward and nervous in a long time. "Kyosuke."_

_"Jackie? Come on, Jackie, I'm offering, you know we won't get chances like this often."_

_Jack nodded and slowly sat on the bed, leaning in and claiming his lips and gently twisting his fingers through Kiryu's hair. Kiryu reached around his neck and Jack lowered him to the bed, settling between his legs. The smaller boy laughed slightly and reached lower down his back pulling him closer, their hips rocking together and he moaned deeply, much to Jack's surprise. It wasn't his first time, but he'd never imagined he'd ever be in bed with Kiryu. Well, he'd imagined it vaguely, but he'd never thought it would actually happen. He'd never once thought he'd actually get to hear Kiryu moaning in response to his actions._

_He smiled and rested his forehead against Kiryu's, gazing down into his golden eyes. Kiryu frowned and shifted slightly._

_"What?"_

_"I'm just..." He laughed and kissed him gently. "Kyosuke, did you think when you kissed me when we were kids that we'd ever be doing this?"_

_"No," he whispered with a smirk. "I never thought I'd kiss you again." Jack smiled and reached for Kiryu's belt but Kiryu pushed his hands away and he frowned. "Jack... no, not yet."_

_"Oh, right," he said, glancing away. "Sorry. I just thought, you know, when you said..."_

_"No, it's ok. I want to be with you, Jackie, I'm just not ready to have sex with you yet. You've met my dad, ok, I'm a little weary about this kinda thing."_

_"Yeah, of course." He nodded and smiled. "I just thought... I shouldn't have assumed."_

_"No, you shouldn't." He shoved Jack off and folded his arms. "Just because I used to get off with guys for drinks doesn't make me a whore, Jack. I didn't screw around with them and I'm not just going to lie down for you."_

_"Kiryu, I-"_

_"Whatever, Jack." He got up and went to the door. "I thought you were different to them, Jack."_

_"Kiryu..."_

_He sighed as Kiryu slammed the door and he heard the door to Kiryu's room slam as well. He didn't understand what had just happened. One minute they were enjoying themselves and the next Kiryu was furious. He got up slowly and walked out, gently knocking on Kiryu's door._

_"Come on, Kiryu, let's talk about this."_

_"What's to talk about Jack?" he snapped._

_"About what just happened," he said quietly. He sighed. "Kiryu, I get that you're kind of wary about it, I've met your dad. But you know me, you know I'd never do that to you, Kyosuke."_

_The door opened and Kiryu was standing there. He sighed and Jack smiled, gently pulling him back into the room, kicking the door shut. He led Kiryu to the bed and sat him down, spreading his legs and settling on his knees. Kiryu frowned and Jack offered him a reassuring smile._

_"Jack, what are you-"_

_"It's ok," he whispered, stroking his legs gently. "I know that you're wary, that's fine, I understand." He sighed and took Kiryu's hands gently, kissing them softly. "Hey, think about what your dad did to me, but the thing is, I don't mind waiting. I don't just want to have sex with you, Kyosuke."_

_"I don't... Jack, what are you... we said this wasn't going to get emotional."_

_"I know. I'm not saying I'd want that." It was lie but he didn't have to tell Kiryu that. He really wanted it to be a proper relationship and mean something when they slept together but knew there wasn't much hope of that. "Thing is, just because we're not getting emotional it doesn't mean that we're can't enjoy it, right? I'll wait, you'll be worth it in the end."_

_"So, umm, thanks, but what are doing?"_

_"Well, I figured that just because you don't want to have sex and you don't want me to undress you doesn't mean I can't make sure I'm the only thing on your mind."_

_"Jack-"_

_"If you say anything about planning or maps, I'm going to make you regret it, Kyosuke."_

_Kiryu opened his mouth to argue, then stopped and sighed as Jack leant in and kissed him through his jeans. He gasped and twisted slightly and Jack smirked. That was exactly what he wanted. He leant in and kissed him again. He worked him gently, loving Kiryu moaning and gasping, stuttering his name slightly uncertainly. Jack loved hearing him moan and cry. He smiled and his lips parted, running his tongue over the denim, drawing another cry and Kiryu twisted, tossing his head back. Without thinking, Jack took his hips to hold him steady. The smaller boys fingers twisted through his hair, pulling him closer a little uncertainly. Jack was amazed that Kiryu seemed so uneasy about this. He reached down and stroked his thigh as he arched his back slightly._

_Kiryu suddenly cried his name desperately. Jack was amazed at just how loud he could be, and how much his cries and moans were turning him on. He smiled and continued to kiss and lick, slightly less carefully than before, keeping Kiryu's voice as loud as he could for a few more minutes until he gave a sharp cry and clenched his fists in Jack's hair, then the air fell still and quiet. Jack leant against Kiryu's leg, listening to Kiryu's heavy breathing, stroking his leg gently to calm him. After a few moments of near silence, he reached up and grabbed Kiryu's wrist, pulling him from the bed and onto lap, his back pressed against the side of the bed. _

_Kiryu shifted slightly uncomfortable and Jack wrapped his arms around him tightly. He leant down and kissed him deeply before burying his face in Kiryu's hair. Kiryu shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around his shoulders._

_"I need to have a shower," Kiryu whispered._

_"Kyosuke, I gave you all that and you're just going to get up and leave me," he said quietly._

_Kiryu sighed and kissed his neck gently. "I'm all sticky, Jack."_

_Jack laughed softly and held him close, stroking his hair gently. Everything felt right when he was there with Kiryu. He might put up a front of arrogance and confidence but he still struggled with his self confidence. He doubted many Satellites truly believed they were worth much considering the way they lived and the way the city treated them. Whenever he held Kiryu he could ignore all that. Kiryu made him feel special, like he mattered. Everything was right with Kiryu. And much as he wanted to have more with Kiryu, he didn't really mind as long as the smaller boy let him hold him like that. _

_"Can I go and get cleaned up, Jackie?" he whispered. Jack sighed and kissed him gently and Kiryu laughed. "What's the matter?"_

_"Just wondering how the hell you manage to be _that_ loud," Jack said with a smirk. "I mean, really. It's like you were trying to wake up Crow."_

_Kiryu sighed and shook his head. "Alright, alright, stop being grumpy. I'll return the favour. Just remember I'm first in the shower."_

* * *

><p>Jack frowned, watching Kiryu and Yusei. Kiryu would make his choice tomorrow and Jack honestly couldn't see how he could make better. Yusei was lying on his lap, Kiryu stroking his hair. Much as Jack would like to believe that Martha was right and he could win Kiryu over somehow, it wasn't looking promising. This would take more than just reassuring worlds to solve. The problem was he wasn't what else to do. He couldn't make Yusei's genius. He didn't know what to do to make Kiryu feel better. Then again, it was probably his own stupid fault for sleeping with his father and for being stupid enough to tell Kiryu.<p>

"What's the matter, Jack?" Crow said quietly.

Jack glanced at down at him. "Yusei's already won."

"Jack," he said, folding his arms. "Look, I'm not going to say this very often but... you and Kiryu belong together, Jack. I like Yusei, he's a nice guy and if I didn't think that he was taking Kiryu from you I'd full support them. Thing is, I know you two belong together. I've never met a couple who made me believe in soul mates more than you two. If there was ever a pair made for each other it's you two."

"Crow..." He laughed and shook his head. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Jack, I'm trying to be nice here, shut up," he snapped. He sighed. "My point is, I don't think you should give up just yet. I know you two are supposed to be together, Jack. Just don't give up. I don't want to see you as broken up as you were the last time you lost him. Whatever happens, Jack, you're still like family to me, I want what's best for you." He turned and walked off. "And that's the only time I'm going to be nice to you for a while, ok?"

"Thanks Crow."

"No problem. I know you can do this, Jack. Don't give up. See you later, ok?"


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:** Yeah, guess what, this one's almost finished too. I know, sad huh? That's two lovely long fic I've finished now. Kinda sad the end of this one but it may get better. You can never tell with me. And let's face it, better is relative and I'm not known for going they lived happily ever after. So, review guys.

* * *

><p>"Crow," Kiryu said quietly. Crow glanced up from his deck. Kiryu frowned for a moment before shaking his head. "You know, it doesn't matter."<p>

"You were going to ask about Jack," Crow said, returning his attention to his deck. Kiryu laughed and turned away to leave. "You want to know if he's said anything to me because you know he wouldn't say anything to Aki. You want to know why he was off with you all day yesterday, if I know anything. Right?"

"Do you know anything?"

Crow frowned and Kiryu folded his arms. "Come on, Kiryu, if Jack tells me anything you know I can't just tell you. He's like my brother; I can't just tell you what he's thinking."

"He did say something then." Crow frowned. "Crow, please, tell me something. Come on, I've got to make a decision between Jack and Yusei tonight and I have no idea what to do. Help me."

"Kiryu..."

"Please, Crow, I want to make the right choice."

Crow frowned and slid his deck into his holder and stood up. "Look, it's just, Jack sees you with Yusei and the way you'd been acting with him, he thinks you've already made your choice."

"But I..." He struggled to figure out what to say and Crow sighed. "Yesterday morning he dragged me out to my grave and explained how he willingly got into bed with my dad only weeks after I died. What was I supposed to do? Hug him and tell him it's all ok and I don't mind?"

"I don't know, Kiryu," Crow said. "I'm not going to tell you how you and Jack and Yusei should figure yourselves out. Whatever happens you have to break someone's hear, Kiryu. You got yourself into this mess, you figure it out."

"Crow, help me. I don't know what to do," Kiryu whispered. "I love them both."

"What do you expect me to say?" he snapped. "You did this. You and Jack and Yusei got yourselves in this mess, you sort yourselves out. I never wanted to be involved in any of this. My only interest is that whoever you choose, I'm left picking up the pieces. And we don't need this right now. If we win this, we win the WRGP, and if we're lucky it'll deal with Yliaster too."

He headed out and Kiryu followed into the locker room. Jack was just leaving and Kiryu frowned, then ran after him. He grabbed his hand and Jack stopped. Kiryu stepped in front of him, but Jack wouldn't look at him.

"Jack-"

"Save it, Kiryu, I don't need this right before a duel," Jack said. Kiryu sighed and squeezed his hand. "Kiryu let go. I have to get ready."

"Yeah... of course." He paused and lowered his gaze for a moment, his heart sinking at his tone. "Jack, I just-"

"Kiryu, really, I have to go, I'm out first. I have to make sure my D-Wheel's ready to go."

He pulled his hand from Kiryu's and went to leave but Kiryu grabbed his arm and pulled him around once more. "Just listen for a minute."

"Kiryu-"

He leant up and kissed him firmly since he obviously wasn't going to listen. He twisted his fingers into his hair and tried to show Jack how much he meant with that one kiss, trying to make him understand that he hadn't made up his mind, but Jack just stood there.

"Don't," Jack whispered, gently pushing him away. "I have to go."

"Jack!" Kiryu yelled after him. "Jack... please..."

Jack didn't turn and just kept walking. At that moment, Kiryu felt something break inside. Did Jack really not care anymore? He ran out after him to his D-Wheel and got between him and the white machine. Jack frowned and folded his arms, silently demanding he moved but Kiryu shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Dunno... just kinda worked up, I guess," he said. "Will you get out my way? I don't need this right now. I have to deal with real damage in this duel- the biggest duel of my life- I don't need to be worked up or for anything to go wrong with my D-Wheel."

Kiryu frowned but nodded. Maybe he was just wound up and nervous about the duel. He grabbed his hand and kissed it gently.

"I love you, Jack," he whispered and kissed his palms through the gloves and closing his eyes. "Good luck, please be careful."

Jack pulled his hands away and pushed him out the way so he could get to his D-Wheel. "Thanks."

Kiryu frowned. That was it? Thanks? He didn't even expect Jack to say '_I love you too_' or anything, but some kind of recognition beyond just thanks. It tore at his insides as he realised Crow was right, he was absolutely right, Jack had given up completely.

"Jack..."

"We all ready?" Tori called, coming out into the pits with Yusei and Bruno. "You guys had totally got to win this."

"Didn't you used to work for these guys?" Aki said as she and Crow came out with the twins. "And where's your cute little team gone?"

"No... no I don't think so," she muttered, frowning. Kiryu frowned and glanced at Yusei and Crow. "I don't remember a cute little team either."

"You don't remember Beta?" Kiryu said.

"His name was Rob, he had brown hair and you two were really cute together," Jack said.

"I think I'd remember something like that, Jack," she snapped.

"How's your dad?" Yusei said quietly.

She frowned. "He's getting better. The hospital is doing what they can. Whatever you uncle did to him I don't know how long it'll take for him to recover."

He nodded and pulled Crow and Kiryu over to where Jack was. "I guess Yliaster's completely blanked out their memories and removed their team from history." They nodded and Jack returned to his D-Wheel and Yusei turned to Kiryu, quite obviously having to remind himself to take his hand or put his arms around him. "This is it. We're going to win and everything's going to work out for the best, right?"

"Yusei, you know that there's a chance I won't pick you, right?"

"Why? Have you decided on Jack?" Yusei whispered.

"No, I'm just saying," he said gently. "I know I've spent a lot of time with you and not Jack, I'm just saying, you know, it could go either way still."

"I know," he said, smiling up at him. "But I'm sure you'll make the right decision." He glanced around then leant up a pressed their lips together for a brief moment. "I told you, I only want to please you. If he makes you happy, I'll be happy for you. You know that."

Jack's engine revved and Kiryu sighed. "Get ready to duel, Yusei, neither of you get anything if you lose."

"We won't lose, Kiryu."

Kiryu stayed in the locker room for the duel. He didn't know what to do. He loved them both, he had no idea what to do for them. He didn't know how long it had been or how the duel had turned out, but he wasn't sure he cared. Once or twice he selfishly thought how easy it would be if they lost. It would be so much easier. It would give him more time. Sure the world might end but he'd have more time to figure out what to do.

He sighed and stood slowly. Jack and Yusei were in the medical wing being checked over before they could go out for the award ceremony. Jack was surrounded by the girls- Carly and Mikage and that waitress girl Kiryu didn't know the name of- so he turned to Yusei, who smiled and reached out his hand for him.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok," he said quietly, talking his hand. Yusei kissed his hand and smiled. "Look, I'm going to head back to the garage with Tori and you guys meet us there when you're done, ok? Really quickly, right? I'll see you guys there once you've finished playing the media darlings. See ya later."

* * *

><p>Jack stayed behind at the garage after everyone else had gone. Tori sighed and handed him a cup of coffee which Jack took slowly. Jack frowned and Tori sat next to him in silence for a few minutes before Jack spoke up.<p>

"I don't hate him. I wish I could hate him but he makes Kiryu happy. He's never hurt Kiryu like I have. Just like I know you sit and smile for Yusei no matter how much it hurts you."

"Perhaps. Why are you still here?"

Jack frowned and took a letter from his pocket, showing it to her. Tori took a moment to read it then frowned. "You're leaving? When?"

"Tonight." She frowned and reread the letter. "I wanted to tear it up. I told them I wasn't interested and I suppose Yusei and Crow got one too but I don't think they'd take it and Kiryu's not interested in competing professionally." He sighed. "But I don't think I'd feel comfortable in the mansion watching Yusei and Kiryu together. I don't know how Bruno will manage. So I called them and told them situations had changed and I can leave to join them as soon as they can get transport for my D-Wheel sorted. They'll be here to pick it up in about an hour."

"Wow, Jack, this is a big step. I mean, an international pro league. This is huge."

"I know. They were watching the WRGP for young new comers with potential. I here they've approached all the teams who got through to the finals. So there will be at least people I know there and huge names from around the world. It'll be good for me." He sighed. "I would have given it up for him. I would have stayed, I would have out away my deck and never duelled again if he asked me to."

"Well, I'm pleased for you." Suddenly she hugged him close and Jack frowned, trying to not spill his coffee. "I'm going to miss you."

Jack sighed and wrapped his free arm around her and squeezed slightly. After a moment he kissed her cheek gently. "You be careful. Don't let them get out of hand."

"Of course not."

* * *

><p>Kiryu frowned, watching the door quietly. He would have thought Jack would have been back by now. There were footsteps behind him and knew Yusei had taken a seat on the couch behind him. He sighed and turned. Yusei was watching him quietly.<p>

"So... I suppose we should wait for him," he said quietly. Kiryu nodded but Yusei took his hands. "Please, Kyosuke, tell me who you picked? Which one of us do you want?"

"I think we should wait for Jack," Kiryu replied, gently moving his hands from his. "I just want to wait for Jack."

"Oh... I see..." He sighed and got up. "I should have figured it out from what you said earlier. But you know, if he really cared he'd be here rather than worrying you."

"Yusei sit down!" Yusei sat and Kiryu cupped his cheeks. "I want you, ok?"

"You... you want..."

Kiryu smiled and nodded and Yusei leant in, kissing him firmly but Kiryu pulled back a little. "Yusei, wait, ok? I don't real right doing this without Jack knowing, ok?"

"Kiryu..." He smiled and kissed him once more. "Why? I mean, seriously, why did you pick me? I thought for sure that Jack... he knows you better. You and him have been together for ages..."

"What, your cute little worrying about being inexperienced wasn't completely calculated to make me feel guilty?" Yusei frowned and glanced away but Yusei pulled him back around. "Yusei, I'm not stupid. I knew what you were up to, it was very smart and very cute, but I know you can lean quickly and I know that you know I don't care how inexperienced you are." He smiled and kissed him gently. "You're impossible."

"Did it work though?"

"It was cute, but I saw through it," he said quietly. Yusei blushed slightly and lowered his head but Kiryu tilted his head back up. "Did the job through, I suppose. You got your way in the end."

"Will you come to bed now?" he said quietly, standing up and pulling Kiryu with him. "Can we, please?"

Kiryu sighed and glanced at the door. "Give it five more minutes." Yusei nodded. "Are you going to be ok with telling Bruno?"

"Well, once we get comfortable, we can find some use for him right?"

"I suppose."

"Can we go then? Please?"

Yusei pulled him up to his room and down onto the bed, claiming his lips and slowly wrapping his arms around his neck. Kiryu didn't quite seem happy but he put his arms around him, slowly moving over him. All Yusei could think of was how he was so lucky to have Kiryu, finally, once and for all and all to himself.

"Yusei." He sat up and sighed. "Yusei, I'm sorry, I need to..." He placed at kiss on Yusei's forehead and stroked his cheek. "Look, I have to find Jack, ok?"

"Yeah..." Yusei sighed and sat up. "Yeah, I understand."

"I just have to tell him."

"Yeah, I get it."

Yusei sighed as Kiryu left him and closed his eyes. Bruno frowned and looked in. "Is everything ok?"

Yusei smiled weakly. "Yeah... he's made his choice."

"Oh, well, I'm pleased for you both."

He frowned and stood slowly, wrapping his arms around him, laughing bitterly. "He's not coming back anytime soon."

"But I thought-"

"I know, so did I, but... I guess we all underestimated just how much he loves Jack."

Bruno frowned and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair, trying to comfort him. Yusei didn't exactly need much comfort. It hurt that Kiryu didn't love him a much as Jack but he wasn't sure it was unexpected. He knew Jack loved him more than anything in the world. He knew Jack would never purposely hurt Kiryu even if he did say stupid things and Kiryu knew that he was a little insensitive. They'd be ok.

"I'm sorry, Yusei."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. They'll be ok together."

"I'm going to protect you, Yusei. I'll make you feel better again."

* * *

><p>Kiryu stepped down into the garage where Tori was busy polishing Yusei's D-Wheel. He frowned and glanced around. Jack was nowhere to be seen. And neither was the Wheel of Fortune.<p>

"Is Jack around?" he said quietly. Tori turned and frowned. "Tori? Where's he got off to now?"

"He..." She frowned and lowered his head. "He's gone."

"Gone where? Out for a ride or what?" he snapped, folding his arms.

She turned her attention back to Yusei's D-Wheel. "Europe to start, I think. I'm not sure where after that, from what I hear they like to hit all the big cities around the world so everyone can see the thrill of top duellists."

"Europe? Tori, you're not making any sense. What's going on?"

"He's gone, Kiryu. It's that simple. He's just left. He packed up his stuff, got his D-Wheel safely transported and he's gone to join a pro league."

"Why? He didn't even come home. Why would he-"

"Come on, Kiryu, don't be dumb." He frowned and lowered his gaze. "You know why he left like that, you know what your little games have done to him."

"I- I didn't mean-"

"Whether it was supposed to be like that or not it's what's happened." He sighed and closed his eyes as she turned once more. "I suppose you could go after him. Much as I hate to say it, Kiryu, you've made a royal screw up of this."

"I- I know." He sighed. "Can I stay tonight? I don't feel like going back."

"Sure. I don't mind. I hope you two can work it out though."


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N:** A lovely long flashback chapter here and there's a familiar face hanging around with Jack. If you don't figure it out I''ll tell you next chapter, but it's pretty obvious. Quite a fun little chapter actually. Jack and Kiryu having their little issues. And reviews guys.

* * *

><p>"So, where's home for the great Jack Atlas?"<p>

Jack frowned and turned. There was a blue haired boy, probably about Crow's height but a fair bit older, watching him from the door of his hotel room. He frowned and turned away, continuing to unpack. He hadn't really spoken to many of the other duellist he travelled and worked with. He didn't really care much for them. He wasn't here to make friends. He stayed in contract with Crow mostly and Tori called at least once a fortnight, not for long, mainly just to wish him luck and let him know they were still thinking of him. He hadn't heard from Kiryu, but Crow said he'd disappeared. They think he's probably gone back to Crash Town again.

It'd been six months and he was starting to settle a little. He wished he could call up Kiryu and tell him absolutely everything about how he felt about him picking Yusei and what had happened before he left but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Jack glanced back. The young man was still there. Jack frowned. "Neo Domino."

"Oh, right," he said. Jack frowned. He had quite a high girly voice. "I've been there. Quite a while since I was there for pleasure rather than business... not really been back since Zero Reverse but isn't that there they had that WRGP." Jack nodded. "Oh, is that where they picked you up? Like those guys with the unicorns and the gods?" Again he nodded. "You know them then?"

"We beat both of them," he said, a little annoyed that this idiot didn't know that. "I was a part of the winning team."

"Well that's great." He came in and sat on the bed and Jack frowned as his emerald eyes locked on him. "I've been watching you duel, Jack, you're really good."

"Thanks."

"So, Paris? Have you ever been here before?" he asked.

Jack frowned. "No. I have a friend who lives here though. She's a super model I met a while back. She moves between here and Neo Domino."

"You're girlfriend?" He laughed, something Jack was annoyed to hear was almost a giggle. "A superstar duellist and his model girlfriend? A little cliché."

"She's not my girlfriend," he said quietly.

He frowned and caught sight of a picture in his case as he was unpacking. He sighed and picked it up. It was before the WRGP, just outside the mansion with the fountain in the background. He smiled. They were both soaked, Kiryu had splashed him and they'd got into something of a play fight and both ended up in the fountain. They were both laughing, Jack's arms were around Kiryu's waist, his hands resting just on the inside of his thighs. Kiryu's head was tossed back, one arm back over his shoulder to reach around Jack's neck, his other hand holding one of Jack's. His fingers moved over it slowly and he frowned. He'd never have anything like that with Kiryu again though. He'd wasn't sure he'd ever be that happy with another man again, but logically he knew that he'd get over those feelings. Even Crow told him it would just take time and he'd be able to move on and find love elsewhere.

"I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."

The blue haired young man frowned and glanced at the picture, then nodded. "I see. Do you mind if I ask what happened? Or is that too personal?"

Jack frowned. "He left me for my best friend."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, nothing that can be done about it. Why are you here anyway?"

The older boy frowned and looked at the picture that Jack had set down, a small smile formed and he tilted his head.

"Did you love him?" he asked.

Jack frowned, wondering whether to just kick out the stupid kid, but it had been a while since he'd last talked properly with anyone. He usually hung around with Team Unicorn and Team Ragnarok but it was difficult sometimes. They were a team and he wasn't part of that. Yes, they were friendly enough, but there were inside jokes and a bond he couldn't achieve.

"Since the moment I met him..." He sighed and shook his head. "I was never really enough for him though."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "You know, when I was about your age, probably a bit younger, I met this boy at school how made me feel like no one ever had. He was such an amazing duellist and so care free and we just had this instant connection. Then he changed, he was kinda darker and more serious, like he'd suddenly grown up. I still cared for him though. Then he left. He just left, he didn't even say goodbye. He just walked off to wander the world and figure himself out I guess."

"Poor you."

"You're quite grumpy, aren't you Jack?" he laughed softly. "You're here for the same reason I am, I suppose, you're running away from how hurt you are, right?"

"I dunno..." he muttered, turning away and snatching the picture from him. "Keep your hands off my stuff."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He smiled as Jack put the picture on his bedside table. "He's rather good looking." He tilted his head and smiled. "Very good looking. Is he single now?"

"I don't know, we haven't spoken," Jack growled.

"Alright, alright, I was just playing," he said. "Still a sore spot I suppose. You're not bad looking yourself." Jack frowned and glanced back. "I was just saying. You really are grumpy, aren't you? Look, you just seem kinda lonely and this is Paris, the city of love, no one's supposed to be alone in their room in Paris."

"What's your point?" Jack snapped, not liking how this man seemed to see through his facade of annoyance.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He smiled up at Jack. "I've been through what you've been through. So, did you want to talk?"

Jack frowned and gazed into his bright emerald eyes. They were a little sad, but understanding too. He had been through what Jack was going though. He sighed and shut the door and the young man smiled.

"I never got your name."

"That's 'cause I never said, Jack."

* * *

><p><em>Kiryu was watching Jack, he knew that. The problem was they were at Martha's with Aki and Crow and all the kids were in the room. Aki was babbling to Kiryu, chatting away to the man she thought was absolutely perfect; her dream man. When Jack wasn't jealous of the attention Aki got from Kiryu, he found it incredibly amusing. She put all this energy into flirting with Kiryu, trying to make him see how much she adored him and the whole time Jack had been with him. It had been just over three weeks since they'd gained control of the Satellite and a fortnight since they'd last had sex. <em>

_Jack did want to get Kiryu in bed again, but he was too busy being incredibly pissed off with him and it was driving Kiryu crazy. Jack had walked in on them, Kiryu was his pants open and Aki stroking him, kissing his bare neck and shoulder. Jack had been embarrassed at first and had left straight away but once he was over his shock, it turned to fury. Kiryu had tried to apologise, he'd tried to make it up to him and he'd offered him sex- he'd offered him whatever he wanted from him- if he'd just let him explain and think about forgiving him. Jack wasn't interested though. He didn't want to be anywhere near him after he'd let Aki do that. How long had it even been going on? How long had Kiryu been cheating on him with Aki? He knew he said that he didn't care, but he did. It was partly the idea that Kiryu was merely using him, that he was interested in a relationship with Aki but not him, that he just wanted to use him for the physical side of things._

_Thunder clapped and nearly everyone jumped. A moment later the power went out and they were plunged into darkness. Martha sighed and turned on a flash light, handing out matches to Crow and Jack, who went to light the candles dotted around the room to give them a little more light._

_"I doubt this is going to ease up any time tonight or tomorrow," she said quietly. "I think you should stay. I don't want you in that old house on your own in this kind of weather. At least here I know you're all safe and sound and there's a basement should it get any worse."_

_"Sure," Kiryu said quietly. "You know we love staying with you, Martha."_

_"Of course you do." _

_Time passed slowly in the darkness until Martha sent them all to bed. Jack opened his eyes to darkness after what he guess was a few hours sleep and blinked a few times to get used to it. Kiryu was gone. He frowned and sat up slowly. Crow was fast asleep in the bed opposite. He got up slowly and stepped out the room. Aki's bedroom door was slightly open again. He frowned and looked in slowly. Aki and Kiryu were in each other's arms, their clothes over the floor and from what Jack could see, they were completely undressed. His heart wrenched._

_Jack knew Kiryu didn't feel for him the same way as he felt for him. He knew Kiryu didn't care for him in the same way. He turned away and headed down the stairs slowly, knowing by instinct where he was going in the darkness, and lit a few candles before picking up and blanket and curling up on the couch. He didn't even try to deny it to himself anymore; he was totally in love with Kiryu. He hated it, but he had fallen in love with him and he wasn't able to tell him. He was sure he'd been falling a long time ago. He'd tried to tell him that night, just after their first time. He'd told Kiryu he thought he was falling in love with him but Kiryu didn't buy it. He didn't know how to tell him. He didn't know how to make him understand if even that amazing night hadn't convinced him._

_"Jack." He turned and Kiryu was gazing down at him from the stairs. "Are you ok?"_

_"Fine."_

_Kiryu frowned and came over slowly, his hands falling on Jack's shoulders, squeezing slightly. "You don't sound it." Jack frowned and moved away from him and Kiryu's face fell. "You're still mad at me... look, I can explain."_

_"I don't want explanations, Kiryu. We're done."_

_"Well, let me explain anyway," Kiryu said, moving over the sit with him. "Come on, can we just talk about this."_

_"Fine, whatever, I don't care."_

_"You know what it feels like to me?"_

_"Like I'm not as devoted to you as Aki?"_

_Kiryu frowned and moved closer. "Like you're using this as an excuse because you got what you wanted out of me and now you don't want me anymore."_

_Jack turned and shoved Kiryu onto his back, glaring down at him furiously. "I have told you a million times that I'm not like that." He frowned and sat up, letting Kiryu up once more. "I enjoyed what we had."_

_"Well that's what it feels like to me," Kiryu snapped. "If you cared so much you'd want to work this out. I can explain, it's not what it looked like."_

_He shook his head and Kiryu sighed. A moment later, he crawled over and settled himself astride Jack's lap, leaning into his neck and kissing and nipping gently, his arms slowly wrapping around him._

_"Please, Jack," he whispered. "I'll do anything."_

_"Kiryu, people fall at your feet, what makes you so desperate to have me?" Jack said quietly, sliding his hands over Kiryu's legs._

_Kiryu's hand closed into fists against his bare back and he frowned. "Because..." He sighed and clenched his fists tighter. "I- I- Jack..."_

_Jack frowned and kissed his cheek gently. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he continued to move his hands slowly over Kiryu's legs through his jeans. He didn't see why he was wearing his jean still but he was a little glad. Perhaps he was mistaken about him and Aki. Perhaps they could work something out. He didn't deny for a moment that he loved having Kiryu on his lap like that. He loved having Kiryu begging and desperate for his approval. He moved his hips slightly and Kiryu moaned desperately._

_"Please, Jack," he whimpered. "Just let me explain. If you won't take me back after that, then I suppose that's ok, but just let me explain."_

_He sighed and closed his eyes, slowly slipping his hands into Kiryu's back pockets. "Alright, Kiryu, explain."_

_"Thank you." He moved back slightly and rested his forehead against his, smiling slightly. "Well, as you know, I was helping Aki with her deck and you came in brought me a drink, well, you know what you were doing. I mean, you knew what you were doing to me."_

_Jack frowned. He had gone into Kiryu and Aki on the pretence of just bringing up a drink; he'd leant over him, kept his hand over his mouth to keep him silent as he whispered teasingly in his ear, his knee pressed between his legs right behind Aki's back. He hadn't expected it to have that much effect on him though; it was just a bit of fun and excitement to be so close to discovery._

_Kiryu smiled weakly. "When you left me..." He sighed and lowered his head but Jack kissed him gently, bringing his head back up, encouraging him to carry on. "I was all hot and turned on and I tried to stay quiet-" Jack kissed his suddenly. Kiryu's eyes went wide but Jack wasn't sure why he was surprised. He knew Jack loved the sight of him touching himself, he loved to watch him. "Jack..."_

_"Lucky girl," Jack whispered. "I wished I could have been there to see."_

_"She thought it was her," he said quietly. "She looked so happy to think it was her and she got up and sat with me and..." He laughed bitterly. "I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to do? Tell her that it wasn't her it was you?"_

_"I- I suppose but you could have told her that you didn't want her to-"_

_"I didn't get the chance," he said quietly. "I tried, but she kissed me and started to touch me and she was surprisingly good considering she says she's never had a boyfriend." Jack frowned and Kiryu sighed. "I was thinking of you the whole time. I wanted it to be you there. And when you walked in and caught us I was mortified, Jack. I don't blame you for being mad at me but I'll do anything to make it up to you."_

_"Anything? Why?"_

_"Because no one makes me feel like you do, Jack. I've never trusted anyone like I trust you. After what happened, I thought that I'd ever... Jack, I'd give anything to get you back. I feel normal when I'm with you."_

_Jack's heart pounded against his chest as Kiryu shook in his arms. He squeezed him gently and Kiryu's fingers twisted into his hair, holding him tightly. Jack wasn't sure what was going on really, what Kiryu was trying to tell him or why he was acting like this but it made him feel a lot better. He hugged him close and kissed his cheek, trying to let him know how much he loved him, even if he'd never manage to tell him._

_After a few long moments, he took his hands from Kiryu's pockets and gently lowered Kiryu to the couch, resting over him with a gentle smile. Kiryu's eyes widened slightly and he smiled gently._

_"So... you forgive me?" he whispered._

_Jack laughed softly. "Yes, idiot, of course I do." He stroked Kiryu's cheek gently and the smaller boy smiled. "But, you're going to pay for it."_

_"Anything," Kiryu said quietly. "What do you want?" Thunder crashed and Kiryu frowned. "What do you need?"_

_"Nothing for now, but you're still not getting sex," he said quietly._

_"Jack..." He groaned and leant up for his lips but Jack shook his head. "What's wrong, Jack, I thought you'd forgiven me?"_

_"I have but..." _

_He sighed and moved so he was lying at his side, holding Kiryu close since the couch was barely big enough for the two of them. Kiryu frowned and gazed up at him, looking at little confused but more relaxed- like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Perhaps he'd finally started to trust him when he said he'd never hurt him. He smiled and brought Kiryu into his arms, kissing him gently as Kiryu closed his eyes. _

_"You're so amazing, Kiryu," he whispered. Kiryu laughed softly and Jack stroked his hair. "You're absolutely incredible."_

_"I'm not that great," he laughed softly, twisting his fingers through Jack's hair. "I don't know why you think I'm worth your time."_

_"Like you can talk." He sat up slowly and blew out the candles near the couch, plunging them into darkness once more. "Come on, Kiryu, people love you."_

_"I'd never let anyone else inside me though."_

_Jack's cheeks burned and suddenly Jack was glad for the darkness. He was certain Kiryu was just saying it for the reaction, but he didn't mind. In fact, he hoped it was true, that he wouldn't let anyone else have him. His hands trailed down Kiryu's back and into his pockets once more, gently bringing him closer, pressing their lower bodies together. Kiryu gave a moan with Jack silenced with a firm kiss. He laughed softly as Kiryu tried to relieve the pressure, squirming slightly and gasping as it only severed to cause more friction._

_"Shh, Kyosuke," Jack murmured, holding Kiryu still firmly. "Hush now, you'll wake them up."_

_"J-Jack, I thought you said-" He was silenced with another firm kiss and Jack smiled gently. "What do you want? You're torturing me, what are you up to?"_

_"Hmm, I thought this was what you want though, Kyosuke." He shifted slightly and pulled Kiryu closer and this time the younger boy had to bite down on the pillow to keep quiet. "After all..." He laughed softly and moved so Kiryu was trapped between him and the back of the couch, unable to move anywhere without making himself more uncomfortable. "You did say you'd do anything to make up for betraying me like that. We all know if it was me, you'd have never forgiven me so easily. Not without making me suffer."_

_Kiryu frowned and pushed him slightly, but Jack held him still, stroking the back of his legs, parting them slightly to bring their hips as close as was possible, once again silencing his whimpering moan with a rough, deep kiss, his tongue slipping past his lips in the darkness. They knew each other's bodies without light, they both knew perfectly well what to do for each other. He kept Kiryu's arm pinned to the couch as he moved a hand to twist through his hair._

_"How do you stay so quiet?" he whispered._

_"Because I'm older," he said._

_"By a few months," he snapped before Jack tugged his hair to draw a pain cry only to silence it once more. "Jack-"_

_"I told you; quietly," he murmured. "We don't want to wake anyone up."_

_"What do you want? Please, stop torturing me, just tell me what you want." _

_He laughed softly and got up. The couch groaned slightly and Jack knew Kiryu was moving into a more comfortable position. _

_"Do you get it yet, Kyosuke?"_

_"Jack..." he groaned. Jack laughed and he groaned again. "Please, I'll be quiet, just get back here."_

_"In a minute, Kyosuke," he said quietly. "Stay still and quiet- and mean it this time, don't make me tie you up again- and I'll be back in a minute."_

_"How are you not hard already?" he hissed._

_"I'm older than you."_

_"That's not an excuse for everything."_

_"I mean it, Kiryu. Still and quiet. Actually, I'm not taking the risk." He sat down once more and undid Kiryu's belt, taking it off and taking a moment to get hold of Kiryu's wrists, turning him and tying the belt around his wrists before shoving him back to the couch. "You've disobeyed my orders enough times before."_

_"I'm not your pet."_

_"No, but you want forgiveness. Stay still and quiet."_

_He knew his way through the darkness just as well as he knew his way around Kiryu's body. When he'd started to see Kiryu he'd hidden a case in the boiler room. Kiryu didn't mind playing his games. He came back with the case and lit the candles once more. Kiryu had managed to sit up despite having his wrists tied._

_"Welcome back," he hissed._

_"Shut up," Jack muttered, leaning over him, twisting his fingers through his hair and lifting his head slightly. "If you want forgiveness you will do as you're told."_

_"You can be a sadistic bastard sometimes."_

_"Hmm, don't you tell me about being sadistic, Kyosuke," he laughed softly. "You're the king of sadists when you want to be. Do you get what I want yet?"_

_Kiryu gazed up and him and struggled to get his wrists undone. "Get on with it." He lowered his gaze slightly since he couldn't lower his head, for the first time ever submitting completely to his will. Jack frowned. He really wanted to be completely forgiven obviously. "Please, just love me again."_

_Jack's heart wrenched at that word. Love him? He'd never stopped loving him. He smiled and sat once more, slowly pulling him onto his lap. Kiryu accepted the gag without a word, just as Jack knew he would. Most the time Kiryu was argue this kind of thing, but it seemed keeping on Jack's good side was more important than his pride._

_"Hmm, you really are desperate, aren't you?" he whispered. Kiryu nodded and he laughed gently kissing his neck. "I thought so." He reached down and slowly undid Kiryu's pants, slipping his hand inside and Kiryu gave a weak, muffled moan. "Hmm, there's so much I could do with you, Kyosuke, it's so hard to decide. What do you think I should do to you first?" Kiryu narrowed his gaze and Jack smiled, moving his hand a little more, firmer this time, less teasing and getting a better reaction. "We're going to have fun tonight, Kyosuke. And I'd like it if you never let anyone else touch you."_

* * *

><p>Jack had never forgotten that night. He'd never forgotten how he'd made Kiryu let out those screams that night, ever if they were muffled. He'd been rough and careless with him that night, and Kiryu had taken it all. Jack was actually amazed. He knew if he'd put up an argument, chances were Jack would have let him off but he didn't. Either he enjoyed it too much or he really wanted earn his forgiveness. Of course, afterward he'd undone all his bindings and they'd lain together on the couch quietly covered in their own sweat and seed and just held each other.<p>

"Jack?"

He frowned and glanced over to the blue haired boy. "What?"

"You kinda drifted off before the good bit," he said. Jack frowned and he laughed. "Oh fine. Just sounded kinda hot and kinky."

"Shut up. It's wasn't like that..." He frowned and glanced away. "It was kind of but he was doing it to prove how much he wanted me."

"You're incredibly lucky to have shared something like that with someone you loved," he said quietly. "So, did you want to duel? I hear you have some one-of-a-kind cards."

"I suppose," he said. "I've got a few."

He smiled and pulled out his deck and shuffling it before placing in on the bed. Jack pulled off his coat and sat across from him, shuffling his own deck. He smiled slightly and drew his hand.

"So, what kind of deck do you use?" he asked.

"One-of-a-kind," he said with a smile.

"You still haven't told me your name," Jack snapped. "You can have the first go."

"You should pay more attention to the duellists you work with," he replied with a bright smile as he drew. "So, you think you'll ever see him again?"

"I don't know. He's not in Neo Domino, but I don't know if he'll go back there again. I don't know if I will or not."

"Well, it'll take time to get over him, I know that, but the pain eases, you know."

"Are you going to take your turn or not?"


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N:** Just one chapter to go guys. One. I'm good at finishing these long ones recently. Jack and Kiryu are getting to grips with each other once more but will it last? Reviews please guys.

* * *

><p>"Crap..." Kiryu groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Ramon, wake up." He grumbled sleepily and Kiryu shook him. "Ramon."<p>

He still didn't stir and Kiryu sighed, running a hand through his hair. How could he have let this happen? He got up and dressed slowly. Roman had a long time girlfriend and he still mentally beat himself up over how it had ended with Jack roughly a year ago. How was it they ended up in bed together so often? Kiryu glanced at the clock. Four thirty, still early enough for him to slip out and no one would know where he spent the night.

He returned to his room and to his bed. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, before glancing over at a picture on the bedside table. He and Jack were sitting together on the garage, Kiryu on Jack's lap his head on his shoulder, half a sleep with Jack's arms around him, although his hands resting on his inner thighs. He and Jack had been going through one of their calmer patches when it was just the two of them and they were still working through their issues. They'd stuck so close to each other, trying to figure it out. Anyone who didn't know what troubles they were having would see them as a loving couple, content to lie in each other's arms.

He closed his eyes slowly, drifting into a light sleep. When he opened his eyes again, light was seeping in around the curtains. He frowned. There were familiar voices outside. He sat up slowly and struggled to his feet. He pushed open the door and went to the hall, gazing down over the railings to the bar below. There were people down below. He frowned. Ramon had told him about him this last night at the bar, there was a temporary truce between the two feuding gangs while this pro league stopped over for a few nights on the way to Neo Domino. People were constantly joking that Ramon should be careful or they'd sweep Kiryu away with them.

He frowned, catching sight of a tall blonde. His breath caught in his throat. Jack. He was talking with Team Ragnarok and Team Unicorn. And he was with a blue haired boy he didn't recognise. They seemed awfully close. He frowned and stepped back away from the railings just as Jack glanced up. He frowned and returned to his room, shutting the door slowly. He hadn't realised it was Jack's league that was coming here. He opened the window and climbed out onto the porch roof and then down to the ground. It was easier than having to go through the bar. He headed out to the tavern Ramon hung out in and sat on the bar, just in time for Ramon to come down.

"Where did you go this morning?"

He frowned. "Well, I didn't want anyone to see me leave, and I was up anyway. You didn't tell me Jack would be here?"

"I didn't want to get you worked," Ramon said, patting his shoulder.

"I'm more worked up by the surprise," Kiryu snapped. "Do you know how embarrassed I was to be standing there and seeing Jack and having no idea what to say or do or..." He sighed and lowered his gaze. "I might leave town for a bit and get back later, once they've gone."

He clenched his fists against the wooden bar and Ramon sighed. "Kiryu, you still love him, don't you?" Kiryu didn't answer. "There's no duels for a while, go and figure yourself out, ok? If you do still love him, figure out what to do. You're of no use to me in the mess you're in."

Kiryu sighed and nodded. Suddenly, West burst in and grabbed Kiryu's hand, talking quickly and loudly, but Kiryu couldn't quite make out what he was saying. He sighed and got down from the bar.

"Ok," he said quietly. "Calm down, calm down. Take a deep breath and talk slowly."

"I need you to come with me," West said slowly. "Like, right now."

"Ok, ok, is it something serious?"

West pulled him out through the town. "I think it is, but it's not life threatening, but it is important. It's really important. You'll like it though."

"West, you're getting a bit excited, aren't you?"

"This is worth getting excited over!"

He pulled Kiryu to the old garage Kiryu kept his D-Wheel in and he and Nico used as a hideout. Nico was waiting with a small smile by the door in the back wall. Kiryu frowned but West pulled him over.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Dad always said sometimes you have to push your friends to do what's best for them," Nico said. "You'll thank us sooner or later."

"Wait what?"

They pushed him through the doorway as forcefully as they could and shut the door quickly. Kiryu frowned and there was a snort. He looked up. Jack was there. He frowned up at him for a moment, then turned and struggled to get the door open.

"Nico, West! Come on, what are you doing?"

"They're not opening it, Kiryu," Jack said quietly. "I've tried."

"We'll be back tomorrow," West called. "There's stuff in the mini-fridge."

Jack sighed and Kiryu closed his fists against the door. "Tomorrow... Nico! West! Don't you dare walk away! Get back here! You guys are in so much trouble! Please... guys..."

Jack frowned, a familiar pain filling his chest. He Kiryu was so against being anywhere near him. He'd seen Kiryu back away into his room the second he's seen him. He knew that coming to Crash Town would be awkward, and he wasn't sure if he was capable of facing Kiryu, but now they were there he didn't know what to say. He walked over slowly and rested his hands on his shoulders. Kiryu tensed instantly.

"Get off me," he hissed.

"Kiryu... we've got nothing better to do that talk," Jack said quietly. "Do you want to sit here in an awkward silence all day?"

"I said get off."

"What right do you have to be angry at me anyway?" he snapped, walking into the kitchen area of what was essentially a stupid apartment behind the garage that didn't even have proper bed. "_You_ left _me _for another man."

"And you left town! You know, I second I took Yusei upstairs I realised what I stupid mistake I'd made and I went out and looked for you to apologise and tell you. Only for Tori to tell me you're pissed off and left me without even giving me a chance!"

"Do you want me to apologise? Is that what you want?"

"I want you out my life. I keep trying to forget you. I keep trying to make myself forget. I don't want to do all this again. And then you just waltz back in here with them and some new guys-"

"There's no new guy," Jack said, pulling out a bottle of beer from the fridge. "For a pair of kids they keep this place well stocked."

"This place belongs to a pair our age that they used to hang around with. They've gone to the city now, about the time the thing between Malcolm and Ramon got bad. It's was their stupid little make out spot." Kiryu sighed and slowly turned to face him. "Who's the cute bright eyed guy you were all over then?"

Jack couldn't help laughing a little. "Johan is just another duellist. He's older-"

"You do seem to have a thing for older men, don't you? Like my dad."

"Kiryu, don't be petty. I was trying to get over you and he was the only one who I felt safe to talk to about it. There's nothing going on." He frowned and glanced at Kiryu, biting his lip slightly. "Would it... bother you if there was?"

"Dunno."

"Can we at least act like grownups Kiryu?"

"I don't want to act like anything, Jack, I just want to get out of here."

"Why the hell do you get to be so angry at me?" Jack snapped. "You left me for Yusei. You cheated on me with Yusei and you slept with Bruno. Not only that but I took all your crap, when you accused me of forcing myself on you, when you went off with Yusei, when you wouldn't even let me touch you. You tried to kill me! And every single time I was willing to take you back!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have!"

"Maybe not, but I did! And I never regretted it once until the moment I realised you were going to still choose Yusei over me!"

"I didn't. I didn't. I choose you, I just made a mistake. You weren't there. If you'd turn up instead of leaving-"

"Don't you dare blame me for this, Kiryu. This is all on you. You picked Yusei long before that night. You wanted him, I never stood a chance."

"That's not true, Jack. It's not true at all. If you'd bothered to stay-"

"Don't." He pulled Kiryu from the door and pushed him to the couch. Kiryu just stared up at him in shock and he smiled. "Sometimes I wonder if you ever actually loved me as much as I did you." He sighed and stroked hair gently. "I suffered for a year, trying to bring myself to move on. I could never even look at anyone else and you left me for Yusei."

"Hmm, but I've not have the same problem. I've been having enough fun with Ramon to forget you."

He smirked and reached between his legs, gently working his fingers over the leather. "That's not true, we both know that."

"You know everything do you?"

"I know you, Kyosuke. I know that you're only here acting like this because you're trying to forget." He moved his hands gently and Kiryu groaned slightly. "It's a hard job to do though, to make you forget me. Not even Yusei ever pleased you like I did, did he? I always kept you entertained."

"You are such a pain." He groaned and arched his back slightly. "Jack."

"I told you." He smiled and leant down over him, kissing the smaller boy gently. "I can make you feel better than anyone, just you and me." He groaned again and bucked his hips. "All you have to do is say sorry."

"I'm not apologising, you're the one who left."

"Fine, if you're going to be difficult."

He got Kiryu worked up quickly and silently until the smaller boy was writhing beneath him, moaning loudly as he struggled to keep control. When he could bear seeing him like this no longer, he turned him over and bent him over the arm, undo his pants, stroking his teasingly, drawing more heated moans. After a few more minutes, and undid his own pants, taking a moment to let Kiryu put up any protests he might have, but he stayed silent, before thrusting into him. Kiryu hissed, clenching his fists and his muscles tightening.

"That hurt," he growled.

"Poor you," Jack muttered, gripping his hips. "You hurt me when you chose Yusei."

"Can you just be a bit careful?"

"You don't deserve it."

He thrust in and out with little care, slamming deep within him, forcing his moans loud and desperate, if a little pained. Jack wasn't completely sure he actually cared. He leant closer, gripping the arms of the couch next to Kiryu's hand. After a moment, Kiryu grabbed his hand as his moans turned to half broken cries, almost screams. His body was trembling, his body rocked by his thrusts. Kiryu gripped his hand tighter, his cries broken by gasps and a slightly pained groan as Jack hit a sweep spot within him. Jack hadn't been so rough and careless with Kiryu in years, not since they argued out the Kiryu and Aki thing.

"Jack," he cried, gripping his hand with crushing force. "God, Jack! Will you just be a little more- ahh! Jack!"

"Stop being a wuss, Kiryu," Jack grunted, reaching down to stroke his throbbing member, drawing an awkward cry from Kiryu and he laughed softly. "You're so loud..."

It wasn't much longer before Kiryu gave a shuddering, slightly broken cry and released in Jack's hand. Jack frowned and wiped his hand on the couch arm, and only a little later, his mark flared up and Kiryu grunted as he came inside him.

He laid back on the couch, gasping for breath, and Kiryu didn't move for a while. "That hurt."

"Stop complaining or apologise. I'm going to have a shower, you can join me if you're willing to say sorry."

Kiryu frowned and moved to sit up slightly. "If I do, are you willing to say it too?"

"Of course."

"Then... I'm sorry... for being with Yusei..."

"Good, then I'm sorry too."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they had pulled out the bed from the couch and were lying contentedly in each other's arms. Kiryu's fingers slowly entwined with Jack's and he pulled the soft cover up around them. Jack had his eyes closed, but Kiryu knew he wasn't asleep.<p>

"What time is it?" he whispered.

Kiryu glanced at the clock. "Nearly eleven."

"At night?"

"Morning. How long did you think we'd been at it?"

"Hmm, and how are you feeling?"

"I ache. Did you really need to be that rough?"

Jack chuckled and slowly opened his eyes. "You liked it though."

"Shut up."

"And you were being a pain."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Although you should keep those bloody kids under control. So, you've really been sleeping with Ramon?"

"Well... yeah." He sighed and rolled over, burying his head in Jack's chest. "And you really haven't."

"No, I didn't want to be with anyone but you. Kind of stupid really. So, I suppose we should figure out what's going to happen afterwards."

"Afterwards? You mean... you won't stay?"

"Just walk away from my job?" Jack sighed and frowned, slowly leaning down to kiss him gently. "But, you could come with me."

"Travel around the world with you... That's a big step to be taking so soon."

Jack frowned and slowly stroked his hair, kissing him once more. He still loved Kiryu. He felt silly again, like when he was younger, afraid to admit even though he'd told him so often before. He would love to be able to take Kiryu on tour with him. He'd gladly stay with Kiryu here in Crash Town, but he'd have to leave him pro duelling for that. He would, if he had no other way of being with him, if Kiryu really wanted him to, he'd once said he'd give up duelling all together if Kiryu honestly asked him to, but he'd prefer not to.

"I love you," he whispered. Kiryu laughed softly and smiled up at him. "And we've been in love since we were young. We shouldn't be afraid of showing it. If we want to get better, we should think about being more like a proper couple, you know."

"You want to move in together, start meeting each other's parents, and maybe get married?"

"Don't be an ass, Kiryu."

"I can't feel my ass..."

Jack frowned and took his lips slowly, the hand not holding Kiryu's slowly sliding down his back to his behind, slowly massaging just above his entrance, earning a soft sigh. "So, maybe I was a little rough. The point is we need to figure out just what this relationship is. Look at us... Long distance relationships don't exactly work well very often and I like being able to see you."

"You've not seen me for a year, you walked away."

"Kiryu, stop messing around."

"I'm not, I'm just pointing out that we broke up a year ago, and now we haven't even been in the town for a few hours and we've already had sex. We're not normal-"

"And we can't go five minutes without sleeping together, how would be manage a long term, long distance relationship?"

Kiryu sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know, Jack. This is all moving really fast. Maybe it would do us good."

"We've been apart not having sex for a year, has it done us good? How about the three years I thought you were dead?"

"Alright. So maybe not. Look, I'll think about it, ok, but only if you promise to think about staying here too? And for now we have little choice but to enjoy ourselves, since we're locked in here."


End file.
